Performance in a leading role, traduction
by LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Madlori. AU Sherlock est un acteur oscarisé en pleine crise professionnelle, John est un acteur ordinaire abonné aux comédies romantiques. Quand ils sont engagés pour jouer un couple gay dans un nouveau film, vont-ils se surprendre l'un l'autre?
1. Chapter 1

**Performance in a leading role **Traduction de la fic de Madlori.

Voici la traduction de ma fic préférée, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi :)

Avertissement : tous les dialogues et les rumeurs assignés aux personnages d'Hollywood sont de l'invention de Madlori.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

S'il n'en avait pas déjà été amèrement conscient, Sherlock Holmes aurait su que sa carrière glissait lentement dans l'oubli à la manière dont les gens se comportaient quand il marchait vers le bureau de son agent. Cinq ans plus tôt, dès son entrée, tous les regards se seraient tournés vers lui. Sourires timides, rougissements, battements de cils, sourires larges et fiers. Précipitation pour lui apporter du thé, pour prendre son manteau. Cette impression de succès commun venant d'un de leurs acteurs qui réussissait. On est les champions. Qu'un client de l'agence remporte un Oscar, et c'était comme si toute l'équipe avait gagné à la coupe du monde. L'avenir de tout le monde en ressortait illuminé.

Aujourd'hui, on ne faisait plus que l'éviter. Quand votre dernier film était un fiasco, et le précédent un embarras pour les critiques, après une suite de films de qualité médiocre, plus personne ne voulait croiser votre regard. Il ne rapportait plus de commissions. Son prix de départ avait chuté. Les réalisateurs ne faisaient plus la file à la porte de son agent pour le supplier de lui transmettre des scénarios.

Le seul point positif à tout cela était que les paparazzi le laissaient en paix. Mon dieu, il haïssait Los Angeles. Non pas que Londres soit une grande amélioration; les tabloïds y étaient même pires. Mais là-bas au moins, il savait où aller pour trouver la paix. La communauté était plus étroite. Il avait été à la R.A.D.A. avec la moitié de l'industrie du film britannique. Ici, c'était plutôt chacun pour soi.

Greg l'attendait dans le bureau de son assistant. Il sourit et lui serra la main. "Sherlock. Entre."

Sherlock suivit Greg dans son bureau discret. Il faisait partie des agents les plus en vue d'Hollywood, mais Greg était calme et efficace. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Sherlock l'avait choisi dix ans plus tôt, après que sa première nomination l'ait transformé du jour au lendemain en produit de luxe. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une pom-pom girl ou de quelqu'un qui flatterait son ego. Il avait besoin d'un partenaire, et c'est ce que Greg était devenu.

"J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle," dit Greg en s'asseyant. Sherlock fit de même. "Laquelle veux-tu entendre en premier?"

"Je crois que je sais déjà de quoi retourne la mauvaise nouvelle," dit Sherlock.

"J'ai parlé à David. Il ne vont pas te faire d'offre."

Sherlock soupira. "Ce rôle est à moi, Greg. Je le mérite, bon sang. Je peux déjà le voir dans ma tête."

"Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais ils vont prendre une autre direction."

Il plissa les yeux. "Quelle direction?"

Greg hésita. "Rien n'a été annoncé, mais - j'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient l'offrir à Robert."

Sherlock ouvrit grand la bouche. "Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est une blague."

"C'est très sérieux."

"Il a dix ans de plus que moi! Le personnage est censé avoir trente ans!"

"David connait bien Robert, ils ont déjà travaillé ensemble."

"Ce type joue tous les rôles comme si c'était lui-même!"

"C'est un bon acteur, Sherlock. Et ses deux derniers films ont rapporté à la maison une belle petite somme. Et il ne rend pas ses réalisateurs hystériques sur le plateau."

Sherlock renifla. "La simple idée que Robert Downey Jr et moi soyons envisagés pour le même rôle est insultante."

"Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Il te reste d'autres options. Quentin a encore appelé..."

"Non."

"C'est un rôle très intéressant."

"C'est un petit rôle, voilà tout. Je ne vais pas prendre un de ces seconds rôles de Quentin estampillés 'sauvons les has-been'."

"Il a sauvé des carrières plus mal en point que la tienne, tu sais."

"Je ne suis pas encore en position d'aller mendier chez ce vendeur de vidéos, si?"

"Non, je ne dirais pas ça." Il joignit les mains sur son bureau. "Mais tu en prends le chemin, Sherlock. Tu me payes pour être honnête, alors voilà. La malédiction des Oscars est réelle."

Sherlock renifla. "Non, elle ne l'est pas. C'est seulement une manifestation de régression vers la moyenne. Un résultat exceptionnel est un piédestal professionnel, donc les éléments de données subséquents vont tendre à nouveau vers la moyenne, ce qui donnera l'impression d'un déclin."

"Peu importe comment tu l'expliques, tu n'es pas immunisé. Ta gloire est épuisée. _Kanisza_ remonte à cinq ans. Personne n'a oublié de quoi tu es capable. Tu l'as prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Mais l'argent n'est pas là et c'est la seule chose qui compte."

"Puis-je te rappeler que personne n'avait prédit que _Kanisza_ rencontrerait un tel succès financier? Et que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il a rapporté de l'argent a été le choc provoqué par ma nomination aux Oscars?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de rappel. Je répète ce même raisonnement aux réalisateurs et aux producteurs tous les jours. Mais refaire ça n'est pas facile. Et certains de tes choix depuis lors n'ont pas été très - orthodoxes."

Sherlock soupira. "Vas-y, dis-le. Je te l'avais bien dit."

"Je ne dirais jamais une chose pareille. Je suis ton agent, tu me paies pour conclure des accords en ton nom, pas pour te dicter tes choix artistiques. Mais tu ne rends pas les choses faciles."

"Je ne me soucie pas de l'argent. Le travail est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Je veux juste quelque chose d'intéressant, un défi. Si je ne m'intéressais qu'à l'argent, je pourrais prendre des rôles de drames historiques ou de méchants de film d'action jusqu'à ma retraite, ou mourir d'ennui."

"Tu viens juste de décrire la carrière d'Alan Rickman. Ne la dénigre pas."

"Alan a les résidus d'Harry Potter pour survivre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ses ennuis sont finis. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'avoir des rôles qui valent mon temps et mon travail."

"Mais tes films ne rapportent pas d'argent, tu vas prendre ces rôles de films indépendants à petit budget et tu devras déménager à Burbank. Tu peux parler d'argent comme de quelque chose d'insignifiant parce que tu en as. Pour l'instant. Le succès au box office est directement convertible en liberté artistique. Je sais que tu veux aider à produire des scénarios que tu trouves intéressants. Je sais que tu veux avoir le choix. Pour cela il te faut de la valeur marchande. Et la tienne s'écoule rapidement." Greg prit une profonde inspiration. "On ne peut pas se permettre un autre désastre comme _Le Paradoxe de Schrodinger. _

Sherlock se tendit, serrant les dents. "Ce n'était pas ma faute."

"Non."

"Le studio a massacré ce film. Paul a presque perdu la tête. Les réécritures ont tué le scénario."

"Rien à redire. Mais les critiques..."

"Ma performance a été la seule chose à recevoir des remarques positives."

"Ce n'était pas assez pour sauver le film. Il a perdu deux cent millions de dollars, Sherlock. Et tu étais censé être un pari."

"Je ne peux pas porter toute un production! J'ai signé pour une oeuvre sérieuse et contemplative et les studios ont décidé qu'ils voulaient faire un film d'action futuriste!"

"Personne ne t'accuse."

"Personne ne m'engage non plus."

Le silence s'installa. Finalement, Greg soupira. "Bon, on n'a pas encore fini. J'ai quelques projets intéressants."

Sherlock se redressa. "D'accord. Voyons ça."

"Le premier pourrait être une franchise."

"Une franchise? Tu dis sûrement ça pour rire."

"Non. C'est un projet en quelque sorte atypique. C'est basé sur une série de livres, la série des Unités de l'Ombre. Ça parle d'une équipe d'experts comportementalistes du FBI qui enquêtent sur un phénomène paranormal."

"Ça a l'air ridicule."

"En fait c'est assez fascinant. Réaliste et noir et intelligent. Il y a un personnage fantastique pour toi, il est un peu plus jeune que toi, mais je pense que tu peux le jouer. C'est le petit génie de l'équipe."

"Comme c'est approprié. Qui dirige cette perle?"

"Eh bien accroche-toi. Ce sont les Coens."

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargirent. "Les Coens se lancent dans une franchise paranormale?"

"C'est plus ou moins le seul genre auquel ils n'ont pas touché."

"Hmm. Je jetterai un oeil aux livres. Il y a un scénario?"

"Pas encore. C'est en développement."

Sherlock grimaça. "Alors c'est seulement pour dans quelques années, si ça aboutit."

"Ils en sont au casting, ça ne peut pas encore être très avancé."

"Quel est l'autre projet?"

"Eh bien, je pense que c'est celui que tu devrais le plus envisager. J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone d'Ang Lee. Il voudrait vraiment te rencontrer pour un rôle dans son nouveau film."

"Quel est le film?"

"C'est à propos d'un couple gay."

"Oh, il revient à ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ce n'est pas un _Brokeback mountain II. _Ang veut vraiment faire un film qui ne soit pas un 'film gay'," dit Greg en mimant des guillemets.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Il ne veut pas que le film soit sur les thèmes gay habituels. Le sida et l'homophobie et le coming out et la religion et les désaccords familiaux. Il veut faire le genre de film qu'on pourrait faire sur n'importe quel couple, sauf que ce couple sera constitué de deux hommes. J'ai lu le scénario. Je crois qu'il est étonnement bon. Très honnête, très sobre."

"Je ne sais pas, Greg. Incarner un personnage gay est un risque. Ça ne devrait pas être le cas, mais ça l'est."

"Regarde ce que ça a donné avec Heath Ledger."

"Triste exemple. Le pauvre garçon est mort."

"Oui mais avant ça, sa carrière atteignait des sommets."

Sherlock soupira. "Qui a écrit le scénario?"

"C'est une scénariste débutante, Molly Hooper. Apparemment elle a écrit le scénario en pensant à toi."

"Génial. Une fan fiction."

"Ce n'est pas à ça que ça ressemble." Greg fouilla son bureau et en tira un scénario. Il le lança à Sherlock. "Prends-le chez toi. Lis-le. Quand tu auras fini on en reparlera."

* * *

><p>Sherlock prit le scénario chez lui, dans l'appartement qu'il gardait à Los Angeles pour les fois où il était obligé de séjourner là-bas. Il s'installa dans son patio avec un verre de vin et son ordinateur, et commença à lire.<p>

Quatre heures plus tard, il composa le numéro de Greg.

"Lestrade."

"Greg, c'est Sherlock."

"Alors?"

"Il faut que je sois dans ce film. Il le faut."

"Je savais que tu dirais ça."

"Le titre doit être changé cela dit. 'Silence et Mort'? Complètement glauque. Ça sonne comme un film de Jim Jarmush, et nous savons tous les deux comme le public se rue sur ses films."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le titre. Je crois qu'il y a matière à discussion. Alors, tu veux que j'appelle Ang?"

"Dis-lui que j'auditionnerai pour lui s'il le veut."

"Oh, tu consens à auditionner pour un rôle?"

"Pour celui-là, j'auditionnerai."

"Je ne crois pas que tu en aies besoin. Tu es l'acteur qu'il veut."

"Je m'en fiche s'il me paie une bouchée de pain. Je dois le faire."

"Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu aussi excité pour un rôle."

"C'est un rôle fantastique. Je vois en quoi cette Molly Hooper a trouvé de l'inspiration chez moi, mais Benjamin est - il n'est pas comme moi. Il est dans un cocon. Et il y a ce fantastique développement cyclique qu'elle a dessiné pour lui. C'est intéressant."

"Je suis ravi que tu réagisses de cette manière. Et je ne pense pas que tu auras à jouer pour une bouchée de pain."

"Est-ce qu'ils ont déjà choisi l'autre rôle? Qui veulent-ils pour jouer Mark?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment..."

"Parce que j'ai quelques idées à propos de ça. Oh, je devrais appeler Jimmy, il adorerait ce rôle. Mais je crois qu'il est engagé sur _Wanted._ Tu sais qui serait fantastique? Matt Goode. J'ai fait un épisode de _Buzzcocks _avec lui une fois, il était adorable."

"Sherlock."

"Quoi?"

Il entendit Greg soupirer. "J'ai peur que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ça. Il n'y a pas encore eu d'offre, mais le directeur de casting m'a dit que Ang veut John Watson."

L'estomac de Sherlock se serra. "Quoi?"

* * *

><p>John cligna des yeux. "Arrête ton char."<p>

Mike sourit largement. "Je ne te fais pas marcher, mon vieux."

"Arrête. Arrête ça tout de suite."

"Je suis sérieux! Est-ce que je te mentirais sur ce genre de chose?"

John saisit la veste de Mike, rayonnant. "Ang Lee veut me parler d'un rôle? Un rôle dans lequel je ne devrai pas faire des yeux de merlan frit à une starlette sans cervelle quinze ans plus jeune que moi?"

"Tu m'as bien entendu."

"Rappelle-le maintenant! Dis-lui que je vais le rencontrer maintenant, aujourd'hui! Où il veut!"

"Tu ne veux pas lire le scénario?" Demanda Mike en riant.

"Oh, est-ce que c'est important?"

"Tu jouerais la moitié d'un couple gay."

"Je jouerais un serial killer transsexuel s'il me le demandait. Le scénario est bon?"

"Il est extraordinaire. Il pourrait révolutionner ta carrière, John."

"Ne te fiche pas de moi, Mike."

"Tu pourrais t'échapper du ghetto de la comédie romantique."

John s'assit lourdement. "Mais comment j'ai fait pour y entrer?"

"Eh bien la première était en fait très bonne. C'était la partie attirante. Et elle a rapporté de l'argent. Et puis toutes les offres ont pris cette direction et..."

"Avant de m'en rendre compte, j'acceptais des rôles auxquels même Matthew McConaughey ne toucherait pas." John se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Ce serait juste agréable de jouer dans quelque chose de réel, quelque chose avec de la substance, avec un partenaire qui me permettrait de dialoguer, et pas seulement de monologuer."

"Eh bien, il se peut que tu viennes juste de le trouver. Devine qui Ang voudrait prendre pour te donner la réplique?"

"Aucune idée."

"Sherlock Holmes."

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent. "Zut." Il s'affaissa. "Bon, c'est fichu alors."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Un projet auquel Sherlock Holmes participe ne va jamais m'engager, moi, le roi du film à l'eau de rose."

"Ne sois pas si pressé de le penser. Ça fait un moment que _Kanisza _est sorti, et son éclat s'est un peu terni depuis. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en position de choisir le casting. Je veux dire, tu as vu_ Le Paradoxe de Schrodinger_?"

"Oui. Sherlock était la seule chose qui valait la peine d'être vue. Il était écrit 'problème de studio' sur tout le film. John soupira. "Bon sang. La chance de travailler avec Sherlock Holmes. Pince-moi s'il te plait."

"Je vais appeler Ang et organiser une rencontre. Il voudra que Holmes et toi fassiez un bout d'essai ensemble. Vous allez devoir porter tout le film à vous deux, et tout dépendra de l'alchimie qu'il y aura entre vous, donc il voudra vérifier qu'elle est bien présente."

"Envoie-moi le scénario par mail. Je le lirai ce soir. Mais si c'est aussi bon que tu le dis, tu peux dire à Ang que je travaillerai pour du café gratuit et un donut."

* * *

><p>"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie accepté ça," murmura Sherlock, en roulant et déroulant le scénario entre ses mains.<p>

"Tais-toi un peu," coupa Sally en lui tendant sa tasse de thé. "Tu dois jouer ce rôle."

"S'ils engagent ce bouffon, le film est mort. Tout ce potentiel? Tout ce génie dans ces pages? John Watson va pisser dessus avec son jeu réchauffé et ses choix évidents. Ça demande de la subtilité, pas le style mélo-dramatique d'un homme habitué à badiner avec la starlette du jour."

"Il a fait du travail très intéressant quand il a commencé, tu sais."

"Et depuis combien de temps ne lui a-t-on pas demandé de faire autre chose que le prince charmant?"

"C'est un acteur, tout comme toi."

"C'est le mec typique de tous les jours, j'ai besoin d'un partenaire qui place la barre plus haut. Donne-moi quelque chose qui me fasse réagir! Lui c'est une saleté de page vierge."

Sally soupira. "Et tu te demandes comment tu as acquis la réputation d'être un partenaire difficile."

"Je suis difficile. Tous les grands le sont."

"C'est ça."

"Le scénario requiert de l'artillerie lourde. Il y a une scène dans laquelle Mark découvre le corps de son frère jumeau après qu'il se soit suicidé! Ce n'est pas du matériau pour quelqu'un qui tourne dans des films dont la bande originale fait partie du top 50!"

"Tu es juste nerveux parce que tu vas devoir tourner des scènes d'amour avec lui."

"Je suis un professionnel. Je peux les gérer. J'ai fait des scènes d'amour avant."

"Pas avec un autre homme, ça non. Tiens donne-moi ton manteau. Tu sais que tu transpires toujours avant une audition. Tu veux avoir l'air tout rouge devant la caméra?"

"Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?"

"Tu ne trouverais pas d'autre assistante, ça c'est sûr. Être ton assistante devrait me qualifier pour le corps diplomatique."

"Alors, tu l'as déjà rencontré? Watson, je veux dire. Peut-être quand tu travaillais pour cet horrible publiciste?"

"Je l'ai rencontré une fois, aux SAG Awards. Il est très sympathique."

"Sympathique. Comme c'est charmant," dit Sherlock. Il carra les épaules alors qu'ils arrivaient au bureau de la production. "D'accord. Le jeu est lancé."

Ils furent introduits dans un bureau arrangé pour l'audition. "Salut, Jim," dit Sherlock en serrant la main du producteur, Jim Schamus. Il regarda autour de lui. "Ang ne se joint pas à nous aujourd'hui?"

"Il est sur le repérage des lieux de tournage. Il regardera les séquences directement en streaming."

"Je vois," dit Sherlock, irrité. Il aurait vraiment préféré avoir le réalisateur à ses côtés. "Vous connaissez mon assistante, Sally Donovan."

"Oui, bonjour Sally," dit Shamus.

"Jim, Ang est-il vraiment sérieux à propos de John Watson?" demanda Sherlock, saisissant sa chance tant qu'ils étaient seuls. "Pour ce matériau? On pourrait aussi bien engager ce Justin Timberlake."

Jim gloussa. "Tu sais, personne ne pensait pas non plus que Jim Carrey pourrait gérer _Eternal Sunshine_, quand on l'a engagé. Et personne ne croyait que Michelle Williams était celle qu'il fallait pour _Brokeback_." Jim lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Fais-moi confiance, Sherlock. Nos directeurs de casting savent ce qu'ils font."

Sherlock avait des doutes là-dessus, mais il n'avait pas le temps de protester plus longuement. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et John Watson entra, souriant et rougissant d'excitation. Il était accompagné d'une femme, manifestement une parente, qui semblait être son assistante.

"Ah, John, ravi de te revoir," dit Schamus en serrant la main de Watson.

"Jim, salut. C'est bon de te rencontrer enfin en personne. Voici ma soeur Harry, qui est mon assistante." Shamus serra la main d'Harry. Watson se retourna et leva la tête - beaucoup plus haut - vers Sherlock. L'homme était petit. "Monsieur Holmes!" dit-il en tendant la main.

"Appelez-moi Sherlock," dit-il, d'un ton à peine cordial. Il lui serra la main.

"Mon dieu vous êtes grand! John Watson, s'il vous plait, appelez-moi John. C'est fantastique de vous rencontrer, je suis un grand fan. J'ai dû voir _Rôtisserie _au moins une douzaine de fois."

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de s'adoucir un peu en entendant cela. _Rôtisserie _était également sa préférée parmi toutes ses prestations, mais personne ne le mentionnait jamais parce que c'était un obscur film d'auteur qu'il avait fait au début de sa carrière. "Merci, j'aime beaucoup ce film." Watson lui sourit avec enthousiasme, espérant clairement une louange en retour pour l'un de ses films, mais à la grande honte de Sherlock, il était incapable d'en citer un seul. "Et vous, bien sûr - je suis un...fan," finit-il par dire, en espérant avoir eu l'air convainquant.

Le sourire de John retomba. Il ne semblait pas dupe. "Eh bien, je suis très excité par ce projet."

"Tout comme moi."

John se remua un peu. "Bon, Jim, on s'y met?"

"Oui. Nous avons installé les caméras ici, double coverage, donc évolue à travers la scène aussi naturellement que possible."

John laissa son script sur la table. Sherlock haussa un sourcil. "Tu le fais par coeur?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Sherlock renifla. "Je ne le ferais pas par coeur avant la relecture avec tout le casting. C'est inutile d'engager sa mémoire trop tôt."

"Je préfère travailler par coeur. Ça me donne plus d'espace pour respirer." John roula ses épaules et craqua son cou, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Sherlock reposa son thé, levant les yeux au ciel dans le dos de John.

Il fit un pas devant la caméra, script à la main - il avait au moins une partie de la scène en tête, mais il n'était pas prêt à se séparer du texte pour l'instant - et lui et John s'assirent sur la table placée là pour évoquer le banc sur lequel Benjamin et Mark se rencontrent.

"C'est quand vous voulez," dit Shamus.

John avait la première réplique. Sherlock attendit, se positionnant dans le personnage de Benjamin. Cette audition ne concernerait pas son interprétation de Benjamin, mais plutôt la manière dont John et lui s'accorderaient. Sherlock espérait que ce serait un échec lamentable, pour être honnête. Lui-même avait déjà signé un contrat pour ce job, donc c'était vraiment John qui était mis à l'épreuve. Si leur interaction n'était pas ce que Ang voulait, ils prendraient quelqu'un d'autre pour Mark. Sherlock imaginait déjà les autres acteurs avec qui il pourrait jouer ce scénario. Les possibilités lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche.

Et il attendait toujours. John se tenait juste assis là.

Il allait dire quelque chose quand brusquement, la posture de John changea et ses épaules se reculèrent d'un cran et - il était différent. Difficile de dire en quoi, exactement, mais il était différent. Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock et délivra sa première réplique. C'était comme une balle de tennis, lancée à travers la table, et Sherlock se retrouva à la renvoyer avec sa propre réplique. John la rattrapa avec un geste et un sourire incertain, son personnage ignorant encore à qui il avait à faire, et il continua le dialogue.

Sherlock oublia à quel point il voulait voir John échouer. Il oublia qu'il auditionnait avec cet homme. Il se rassit simplement et joua la scène. C'était facile, comme de s'élancer avec un ancien partenaire de danse, comme de se blottir dans la forme que l'on a creusée dans son propre matelas. Il regarda à peine son script. Certaines de ses répliques n'étaient pas exactement les bonnes, mais John trouva des réponses qui cadraient et maintint le déroulement de la scène. Sherlock sentit son personnage prendre forme, mais prendre forme en tandem.

C'était seulement une scène de trois pages. Ce fut fini en cinq minutes.

John sourit largement, le personnage qu'il avait enfilé s'évanouissant instantanément en le laissant derrière. "C'était vraiment bien," dit John. "Magnifique scénario, n'est-ce pas?"

"En effet," dit Sherlock, se ressaisissant. Il se leva. "Jim, Ang veut-il une autre scène?"

"Non, je pense que ça suffira," dit Jim. "On reste en contact."

John bondit presque pour serrer à nouveau la main de Sherlock. "C'était un vrai plaisir de lire avec vous, Sherlock. J'espère que nous travaillerons ensemble sur ce projet."

En dépit de lui-même, il se mit à l'espérer aussi. "Merci," fut tout ce qu'il ajouta.

"Je dois y aller. J'ai une conférence de presse cet après-midi," dit-il en faisant la grimace. Tout le monde détestait les conférences de presse. "On s'attendra à ce que je m'extasie sur ma partenaire, qui ne s'est jamais intéressée au tournage, d'ailleurs. Bon après-midi!" dit-il, avec un signe de la main. Et ensuite il avait disparu.

Shamus était déjà au téléphone. Il fit un signe de la main à Sherlock tandis que Sally et lui quittaient les bureaux de la production. "Je trouve que c'était plutôt bon," dit Sally.

Sherlock grogna. "S'il te plait, ce type est une blague. Son jeu était à peine au-dessus du niveau soap opera."

"Tu l'as aimé, n'est-ce pas? Tu sauves juste la face, là. Quoi, tu as peur d'être dépassé par monsieur tout-le-monde?"

"Tu es ridicule. S'il te plait, vas-t'en et sois ailleurs."

"J'adore quand tu manques de confiance en toi. Ça donne les plus belles tournures de phrase."

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture de Sally. "Qu'est ce qui est prévu pour cet après-midi?" demanda Sherlock.

"On a l'après-midi de libre, en fait. Tu as ta réception ce soir au Paley Center. Qu'est-ce que tu veux porter?"

"Oh, je m'en fiche. Choisis quelque chose."

Ils s'étaient à peine éloignés de deux blocs quand le téléphone de Sherlock sonna. "Holmes."

"Ici Jim Schamus, Sherlock. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir. Ang a adoré le bout d'essai. Nous allons intégrer John au film. Tu as ton Mark. On se contactera pour les réunions de pré-production."

"D'accord, Jim. Merci." Il raccrocha avec un soupir las. "On dirait que je vais porter monsieur tout-le-monde sur mes épaules pour ce tournage," dit-il.

"Je n'éliminerais pas cette homme tout de suite."

"S'il ruine ce film, je m'assurerai qu'il ne travaille..."

"...plus jamais dans cette ville," acheva Sally en riant. "Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça? Ah oui - est-ce que ce n'est pas la dernière chose que Lars t'as dit avant de t'éjecter de son plateau?"

Sherlock s'échauffa. "Et regarde comment ce film a tourné sans moi. Navet danois ridicule masturbatoire minimaliste et nombriliste."

Sally secoua la tête. "Peut-être qu'un John Watson est ce qu'il te faut pour te remettre à ta place, Sherlock."

"Je n'ai besoin de personne, Sally. Et encore moins de toi, alors occupe-toi de tes affaires."

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu sais. Et lui non plus." Elle déboucha sur l'autoroute, abaissant la vitre. "Je crois que je vais adorer ça."

* * *

><p>Remarques de l'auteur:<p>

1. David, qui engage Robert Downey Jr à la place de Sherlock est David Fincher, le réalisateur de beaucoup de films géniaux, comme Se7en et Fight Club. Il a travaillé avec Robert Downey dans Zodiac.

2. La R.A.D.A. est la Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts, une école qui a formé beaucoup de grands acteurs britanniques. Cela dit, Benedict Cumberbatch n'a jamais été à la RADA, mais à la London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts.

3. Quentin est, bien sûr, Quentin Tarantino.

4. Le réalisateur de_ The Schrodinger Paradox_ est Paul Haggis, le réalisateur de _Crash_.

5. Les Unités de L'Ombre est une vraie série de thrillers paranormaux, écrite par un groupe d'auteurs de science-fiction. Allez voir sur Google, c'est fantastique. Mais je ne sais pas s'il y a une adaptation prévue, j'ai inventé ce détail.

6. Jim schamus est le vrai producteur collaborateur d'Ang Lee.

7. Jimmy, le partenaire que Sherlock voudrait, est James McAvoy, qui est dans la vie réelle un ami proche de Benedict Cumberbatch. Il est en réalité engagé pour tourner_ Wanted_.

* * *

><p><em>Note de la traductrice : N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre, ou à me signaler les erreurs :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Sherlock était quasiment à l'envers quand il entendit la clef de Sally dans la porte. Elle entra avec ses chaussures ridicules et jeta ses clefs sur la table. "Sherlock?"

"Je suis là."

Les pas se rapprochèrent. "Mais pour qui tu te prends, Vincent Cassel?"

"Les gens n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je dois faire ce truc de yoga. Je trouve cela inutile et absurde."

Le visage de Sally apparu dans son champ de vision alors qu'elle s'inclinait pour le regarder. "Je crois que tu ne le fais pas correctement."

"Ne dis pas de bêtises. J'ai trouvé plusieurs vidéos éducatives sur le net, je les suis à la lettre."

"Tes chakras sont-ils bien alignés?"

"Ça n'existe pas, les chakras."

"Je pourrais te trouver un vrai professeur de yoga, tu sais. Un coup de téléphone et j'aurais vingt postulants pour le job."

Sherlock se redressa, chancelant légèrement tandis que tout son sang redescendait de sa tête. "Mais enfin qui accepterait de pratiquer une telle activité?"

"C'est très populaire."

"'Jersey Shore' aussi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Il alla dans la cuisine chercher de l'eau.

"J'ai le programme de production pour 'Film homo sans titre'"

"J'espère que ce n'est pas le nouveau titre."

"Non, juste une création personnelle."

"N'allons pas la proposer à la pauvre scénariste."

"Je ne me permettrais pas. Tu savais que tout le tournage était à Toronto?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"On dirait qu'on est partis pour aller camper au Canada."

"Je suis sûr que le studio nous fournira des logements corrects. Combien de temps dure le programme?"

"Une semaine de répétitions, huit semaines de tournage principal."

"Huit semaines, mmh. Je suppose que c'est un script assez long."

"Les lectures et les répétitions se feront ici, puis trois jours pour les réglages de la production, et ensuite le tournage principal commencera." Elle hésita. "J'ai eu un appel d'Harry Watson."

"Qui?"

"L'assistante de John. Tu sais bien. John? Ton partenaire-vedette?"

"Ah oui."

"Elle a dit que John voudrait te rencontrer en privé. Un dîner ou quelque chose dans le genre. Histoire de parler du film, faire connaissance, ce genre de chose."

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr qu'il veut me rencontrer, il croit que nous devons être les meilleurs amis du monde pour travailler ensemble, parce que c'est un amateur tireur de ficelles qui veut s'attirer les bonnes grâces de tout le monde."

"Certaines personnes aiment être aimées."

"Ce n'est certainement pas nécessaire pour une prestation réaliste."

"Non, mais c'est nécessaire si tu veux que quelqu'un accepte un jour de retravailler avec toi."

"Si tu es assez compétente, les gens travailleront avec toi qu'ils t'aiment ou pas."

"Tu es vraiment socialement bouché, c'est ça? Tu ne fais pas semblant, c'est un vrai dysfonctionnement!"

"Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de changer mon comportement pour faire plaisir à tout le monde. S'ils sont mal à l'aise, c'est leur problème."

Sally soupira. "Il faudrait que je t'enregistre un jour, comme ça quand on me demandera pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire, je n'aurai plus qu'à appuyer sur Play et tout sera clarifié."

Sherlock jeta sa bouteille d'eau vide au recyclage. "Appelle l'assistante de John et dis-lui que le dîner est faisable. Tu arrangeras ça pour moi."

Sally rajouta une note sur son blackberry. "Est-ce que tu vas regarder les Golden Globes ce soir?"

Bien sûr qu'il allait regarder. Il avait déjà installé tout le nécessaire. Son popcorn kasher préféré du magasin bio en bas de la rue, une caisse d'orangina, et de quoi faire des vodka-tonic pour quand des gens stupides commenceraient à gagner des Oscars et que boire deviendrait nécessaire. "Euh, je suppose que oui," dit-il à Sally.

"John présentera, tu sais."

"Ah bon?" Sherlock renifla. "Ils ne me demandent jamais de présenter, à moi. Je reçois seulement une invitation si je suis nominé."

"Ils ne demandent jamais parce que la seule fois où tu as présenté, tu es resté là comme un automate à lire le texte comme si tu avais un revolver braqué sur la tête, et tu as montré clairement que tu n'avais que du mépris pour l'ensemble de la cérémonie."

Sherlock réfléchit un instant. "C'était si mauvais?"

"S'il te plait. Les piquets rêveraient d'être aussi raides"

"Mmh. Eh bien toute la chose est ennuyeuse de toute manière, avec les costumes, le tapis rouge et les fans qui hurlent et tout le léchage de bottes ridicule." Il haussa les épaules. "Je préférerais regarder depuis mon salon."

"C'est drôle comme tu préfères toujours l'option que tu dois prendre parce que tu t'es comporté comme un vrai trou du cul." Elle atteignit la porte. "Je vais au pressing et puis je passerai prendre les scripts révisés, d'accord?" Elle hésita un instant. "Si tu veux, je reviendrai et je regarderai les Golden Globes avec toi."

Il aurait bien aimé dire _oui, s'il te plait_. C'était marrant de regarder les Awards avec Sally. Ses moqueries, habituellement dirigées contre lui, se reportaient sur l'émission d'une manière qu'il trouvait amusante. Il haussa les épaules. "Comme tu veux."

Elle lui fit un large sourire. "Je m'arrêterai en passant pour prendre des Maltesers au magasin du coin." Elle était partie. Sherlock ricana. Mon dieu, il détestait cette femme.

* * *

><p>Sarah hocha la tête. "Je n'aime pas l'association cravatechemise."

"Mais - le styliste a dit..."

Elle agita la main. "Les stylistes. Les stylistes ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de t'habiller comme si tu étais un assureur de cinquante ans avec deux gosses et un mini-van. Tu es jeune et branché! Tu ne peux pas avoir ce look à la Regis Philbin!"

"Je ne suis plus aussi jeune et branché qu'avant." John fronça les sourcils. "D'ailleurs, quand on y réfléchit, je ne pense pas avoir jamais été branché."

"Le costume est correct, au moins." Elle retira la cravate de son cou. "Allez, John, aide-moi. On sera ensemble devant des milliers de photographes ce soir."

"Et ils vont tous nous demander pour quand sont les fiançailles, ou d'autres choses tout aussi intéressantes."

"Alors on leur servira le bon vieux 'nous préférons nous concentrer sur nos carrières', on se tiendra par la main et on passera à la suite."

"Tu as vu Perez Hilton hier? Une autre source non-identifiée prétend que tu es ma couverture."

Sarah pouffa de rire, piochant dans une pile désordonnée de cravates. "Si toutes ces sources non-identifiées se mettaient ensemble, elles pourraient former une armée et tous nous renverser."

"C'est toujours toi qui es ma couverture. C'est bizarre, non? Il ne nous dénoncent jamais dans l'autre sens."

"Tu veux dire dans le bon sens?" Elle se releva, victorieuse. "Aha! Celle-ci. Enlève ta chemise, cette nuance de blanc ne te va pas du tout."

John se regarda. "Il y a différentes nuances de blanc?" Il haussa les épaules et ôta sa veste, puis sa chemise, laissant Sarah le rhabiller. "Waw, ça a l'air beaucoup mieux, et si même moi j'arrive à le voir, c'est que ça l'est vraiment."

Elle sourit, se tenant derrière lui et lissant les contours de sa veste. "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi?" Elle lui pressa affectueusement les épaules et se rassit pour retoucher son maquillage. "Oh, c'est vrai. Tu repousserais des starlettes ambitieuses de tous les côtés."

Il la regarda dans le miroir. "Comment va Anthea?"

Sarah accrocha son regard dans le miroir, la tristesse tirant ses traits. "À la maison, toute seule." Elle soupira. "Je l'amènerai aux Oscars l'an prochain. Je le jure. Ce film va faire ma carrière, John. Tu n'imagines pas."

"Ça se passe bien?"

"Honnêtement? C'est un rêve éveillé. C'est ce tournage sur lequel on fantasme tous et qu'on n'obtient jamais. Clint est génial. Il a juste cette manière de parler et de diriger qui motive tout le monde. C'est le meilleur travail que j'aie jamais fait, et je sais que les autres diront la même chose. On se fait pleurer les uns les autres tous les jours."

John sourit. "Je suis ravi. Tu pourrais être nominée aux Oscars l'an prochain."

"Mon dieu, dis pas ça, tu vas me porter la poisse." Elle se contempla dans le miroir. "C'est mon passeport, John. Je pourrais faire mon coming out et ma carrière y survivrait."

"Je l'espère. Mon dieu, ça me rend dingue. Ce milieu compte plus d'homos que tu ne pourrais en rêver mais personne ne veut le voir. Personne ne se dévoile. Je ne comprends pas. Cette ville, je te jure. Chez nous on n'en ferait pas tout un scandale."

"C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu es hétéro."

"Plus ou moins."

"Plus ou moins?" dit-elle, haussant un sourcil.

"Existe-t-il un acteur parmi nous qui soit totalement hétéro? J'en doute. Tu ne travailles pas dans ce milieu avec les gens qui y sont sans sauter la clôture de temps en temps."

"C'est une conversation beaucoup trop intéressante pour l'avoir maintenant et nous sommes déjà en retard." Elle se leva et prit son bras. "Allons-y, espèce de sex symbol. Tu as une statuette à décerner."

* * *

><p>Sally s'était accroupie sur le canapé de Sherlock avec un plat de Nachos et une Orangina. Il mâchonna son popcorn kasher d'un air sombre et regarda ses collègues se traîner sur le tapis rouge tandis qu'on leur demandait quel couturier les habillait et si c'était un honneur d'être nominé.<p>

"Bon," dit Sally. "Tu vas critiquer pour moi, ou quoi? La moitié du plaisir - presque tout le plaisir, en fait, est de t'écouter analyser tout le monde."

Il soupira. Bien sûr qu'il allait le faire. Mais il ne lui laisserait pas voir que c'était son plaisir, à lui aussi. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?"

"Tu sais! Qui a une liaison? Qui est secrètement gay? Tu peux le dire à leurs marques de bronzage ou quelque chose comme ça, non?"

"Qui a une liaison? Ça irait plus vite de citer ceux qui n'en ont pas." Il plissa les yeux, regardant le défilé de vêtements de créateurs. "Oh, seigneur, elle pourrait au moins être discrète."

"À propos de quoi?"

"Elle a pris un amant beaucoup plus jeune. Regarde ses vêtements. Elle s'habille tout à coup dix ans trop jeune, ce qu'elle porte est généralement très approprié pour son âge. Et elle tient le coude de son mari, au lieu de tenir sa main."

"Ça pourrait vouloir dire n'importe quoi."

"Non, regarde sa main droite. Elle porte un anneau. Un anneau assez petit. Trop petit pour que son mari le lui ait donné. C'est un accessoire moins cher que les autres. Un cadeau d'un amant moins bien loti avec un goût moins raffiné que le sien ou que celui de son mari. Plutôt insolent de sa part de le porter devant lui. Il est probablement au courant. Les choses s'arrangent bien pour lui. J'ai entendu dire qu'il couche avec son agent."

Sally se redressa. "Regarde, voilà John! Oh, il a l'air fantastique!"

Sherlock l'examina. "Tu crois?"

"Dieu merci, il a laissé tomber cette horrible styliste qui l'habillait comme son père."

"Hmm. C'est un beau smoking. Cette association de couleurs ne devrait pas fonctionner."

"Elle fonctionne, pourtant." Elle souriait.

"Oh, tu as un peu flashé sur lui, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je pense qu'il est adorable. Comme la moitié de l'Amérique. Et tu vas pouvoir le sauter, raclure!"

"Personne ne vas sauter qui que ce soit!"

"J'ai lu le scénario! Tu vas devoir faire semblant de coucher avec lui, tu sais."

"Je suis un professionnel! Je suis sûr que ce sera fait d'une manière très - artistique!"

"Sarah a l'air d'aller bien."

"Qui est-ce déjà?"

"Sarah Sawyer. Ils sortent ensemble depuis un an. Elle n'était pas très connue mais Clint l'a enrôlée dans le film de suffragette qu'il est en train de tourner. Le buzz sur ce plateau est incroyable. J'ai un ami qui est le second assistant directeur, il dit que Sawyer est une valeur sûre pour une nomination l'an prochain."

"Eh bien, elle devrait reconsidérer la taille de ses robes. Si elle respire trop fort on verra tout."

"Perez Hilton fait une fixation sur le fait qu'elle serait la couverture de John, mais c'est juste une rumeur."

Sherlock rit. "Sa couverture? Ils l'ont compris à l'envers."

Sally fronça les sourcils. "Hein?"

"Elle n'est pas sa couverture, il est la sienne. Cette femme est lesbienne." Il se rapprocha et inclina la tête. "Elle a une partenaire de longue date. Au moins cinq ans...et sa partenaire est enceinte."

Sally se rapprocha aussi, fixant l'écran où John et Sarah échangeaient des bavardages ineptes avec Billy Bush. "Tu es sûr?" Il lui lança un regard. "Oh pardon. Evidemment que tu es sûr. Alors John n'est pas gay?"

"Eh bien, il ne s'identifie pas en tant que tel. Aucun homme ne travaille pendant un certain temps dans ce milieu sans avoir une certaine expérience."

"Toi y compris?"

"Est-ce que j'ai laissé entendre que je m'excluais?"

"Tu me caches des choses, Sherlock Holmes."

"Quoi, en gardant pour moi des informations qui ne te concernent en rien?"

"Hé, à la minute où quelqu'un ressort une vieille photo floue de toi en train de prendre du bon temps avec un type dans un bar, ça devient mon problème, et le problème de Greg, et celui de ton publiciste."

"Il n'y a pas de photos floues. Je ne me laisserais jamais aller à un comportement aussi sordide."

"Alors quoi? Tu engages des gigolos haut de gamme?"

"Ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire, comme termes?"

"Ce n'était pas un déni!"

Sherlock leva un sourcil. "Sally. Franchement. Tu crois que _moi_ je devrais payer pour du sexe?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma. "D'accord. Bien vu."

* * *

><p>John but une grande lampée de bière, se relaxant un peu. Il était ridicule d'avoir encore le trac quand il présentait ce genre de choses, après avoir fait plus de vingt films, mais là c'était différent. Cela dit, il n'avait pas buté sur les mots et il avait réussi à serrer la main de Russel en lui donnant sa statuette, échangeant une accolade hypocrite avec cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, ni voulu rencontrer de sa vie.<p>

Et maintenant, restait la partie un peu agréable. La fête post-Awards. Sarah était rentrée chez elle. Leurs deux publicistes avaient hurlé rien qu'à cette idée. "Il y aura des commentaires disant que vous êtes allés faire la fête séparément!" La sienne avait poussé des cris aigus. "Qu'elle est partie sans toi! Du rififi au paradis!" Il s'en fichait profondément. Il avait entamé cette fausse romance en suivant l'avis de ces mêmes foutus publicistes. Bien que pour être honnête, il avait su dans quoi il s'embarquait. Sarah était une amie, il voulait l'aider, et il détestait essayer d'être célibataire à Hollywood. Il n'avait pas envie de poursuivre une relation, mais les femmes qui voulaient en poursuivre une avec lui, ou plutôt avec son nom, étaient innombrables. "Il me faut un tue-l'amour permanent!" avait-il crié à sa publiciste après avoir repoussé une jeune actrice particulièrement tenace pour la quatrième fois. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés et il avait su qu'il aurait des ennuis.

Et ils en avaient tous les deux. Sarah voulait pouvoir sortir en public avec la femme qu'elle aimait, et John sentait la pression de la duplicité chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de Sarah dans un talk-show ou une interview. Il avait essayé d'éviter le sujet, mais obliger les journalistes à respecter votre vie privée était une tâche pour un homme plus fin que lui.

L'inconvénient était que maintenant il était seul à cette fête. Il avait espéré retrouver des amis, bavarder un peu, écouter les derniers potins. Et, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, jubiler sans en avoir l'air sur le film pour lequel il venait de signer, et dont ils avaient sûrement tous entendu parler. La perspective de discuter avec des gens qui avaient déjà travaillé avec Sherlock et qui pourraient lui donner un avis direct n'était pas malvenue non plus. S'il ne s'engageait pas dans une conversation tout de suite, il allait devoir s'enfuir. Il avait déjà compté au moins trois jeunes actrices qui l'observaient, chacune d'entre elle espérant se faire prendre en photo avec lui, et se garantir ainsi un passage dans US Weekly.

_Oh, dieu merci_, pensa-t-il, repérant un visage familier. "Paul!" dit-il, faisant signe de la main.

"Hé, Watson!" lui répondit une voix. Paul émergea de la foule, grand et blond et pimpant comme toujours. John réprima la jalousie qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de sa taille. Il devrait encore le faire de nombreuses fois dans les mois à venir. Les acteurs étaient , en général, étonnement petits, mais Sherlock faisait bien un mètre quatre-vingt, au centimètre près. Paul lui serra la main chaleureusement, en souriant. "Beau travail ce soir. Tu n'as même pas trébuché sur tes propres pieds, bien joué."

"Oh, merci, enfoiré. Félicitations pour ne pas avoir gagné, au fait."

Paul haussa les épaules. "Je m'y attendais. Les nominés étaient désignés d'avance. Où est Sarah?"

"Oh, elle est rentrée chez elle." John n'avait pas besoin de tergiverser. Presque tout le monde dans le coin était au courant.

Paul acquiesça. "Le bébé est pour quand, alors?"

"Août."

"Transmets-lui nos félicitations, veux-tu? J'entends dire des choses à propos du film de Clint. Elle pourrait être sur la scène l'an prochain, et pas comme présentatrice."

"Il était temps. Elle est très douée. Je savais qu'il suffisait juste de trouver le bon projet."

Paul sourit d'un air suffisant. "En parlant de ça..."

John rougit et baissa la tête pour cacher son grand sourire. "Oui, oui."

"J'ai lu le script. J'ai trouvé qu'il était phénoménal. J'aurais essayé d'avoir Benjamin moi-même mais je suis pris. Je crois que tu seras génial pour celui-là."

"Vraiment?" John ne put s'empêcher de se rengorger un peu sous le compliment. Il avait un immense respect pour Paul en tant qu'acteur, et son opinion lui importait beaucoup.

"Vraiment." Il avait l'air tellement sincère. John ne pensait pas que c'était seulement pour le flatter. "J'ai dit pendant des années que tu devais sortir du milieu de la comédie romantique. C'est marrant de temps à autre, mais tu en as fait combien?"

"Trop," dit John en prenant une autre boisson.

"Tu es aux abois, John. C'est juste ce qu'il te faut. Tu vas tous les faire tomber de leurs chaises."

"Merci, mon vieux," dit John, se sentant ému d'une manière absurde. "Merci beaucoup. Au fait, tu n'as jamais travaillé avec Ang, dis-moi?"

"Non, mais Jenny a travaillé avec lui, tu veux lui poser la question? Je crois qu'elle est partie se chercher à boire." Paul tendit le cou, cherchant sa femme à travers la salle. Il capta son regard et lui fit signe de venir. John se tortilla un peu. La femme de Paul était l'une des plus belles femmes d'Hollywood, et elle avait toujours fait son petit effet sur John. Elle arriva d'une démarche gracieuse, l'air parfaite comme d'habitude.

"Salut, John," dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. "Félicitations pour ton projet, c'est très excitant."

"Merci. Écoute, c'est comment de travailler avec Ang? J'essaie de savoir à quoi m'attendre."

Elle sembla pensive. "N'espère pas beaucoup d'échanges sur le plateau. Il est très calme. Il te fera savoir ce qu'il veut, mais il te laissera faire le travail par toi-même. "

"Mmh. D'accord. Nous avons toute une semaine de répétitions au programme."

"Oui, il adore les répétitions. Profite de ce moment, c'est là que tu vas vraiment découvrir comment il veut que tu joues. Il ne te dictera pas tes répliques, il...bon, parfois ça n'aura pas de sens, il y a toujours la barrière du langage, mais tu comprendras l'idée."

John acquiesça. "D'accord, merci."

"Appuie-toi sur Jim Schamus. Il est fantastique, il sera un véritable allié pour toi sur le plateau. Où se passe le tournage?"

"Tout le tournage se fait à Toronto."

"À la place de New York?"

"Non, en fait l'histoire se déroule à Toronto. Ce sera novateur. Il n'y aura pas toute cette histoire de 'je n'arrive pas à croire que ce n'est pas New York'." John prit une grande inspiration. "Ce n'est pas vraiment à propos de Ang que je suis inquiet."

Paul acquiesça. "Sherlock. Il n'est pas de tout repos. Aucun de nous n'a eu le plaisir. Russell dit que c'est un cauchemar."

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il était du genre maître zen et méthodique pendant qu'il travaillait."

"Oh mon dieu, non," dit Paul. "Sherlock n'est pas méthodique. Cela demanderait de la conscience émotionnelle. Non, c'est un imitateur. C'est un observateur incroyable du détail. J'étais assis à côté de lui pendant le repas des nominés quand il était présent pour _Kanisza. _Il pouvait simplement regarder quelqu'un et savoir avec qui cette personne couchait, si sa carrière se déroulait bien, quel était l'état de ses finances et si elle pensait ou non à changer d'agent. Et il a toujours raison. Ça fait un peu froid dans le dos. Il n'essaie pas de pénétrer l'intérieur du personnage. Il observe et reproduit. Avec une efficacité extraordinaire."

"J'espère que ça suffira pour ce matériau. C'est très émotionnel, plus que le genre de rôle qu'il a l'habitude de jouer."

"S'il voulait le rôle c'est qu'il doit être à la hauteur."

"Espérons-le. Notre bout d'essai c'est bien passé. Je pense qu'on va s'en sortir."

Paul sourit. "Si tu t'en sors, peut-être qu'on te verra _toi_ sur la scène l'an prochain."

John rit. "Ce serait mon heure de gloire."

* * *

><p>Sherlock était agréablement surpris de voir que John Watson l'attendait déjà quand il arriva au restaurant (précisément à l'heure, comme à son habitude). Les gens dans ce milieu étaient généralement connus pour être en retard, toujours pressés de vous montrer que leur temps et leur attention étaient plus demandés que les vôtres. John se leva pour lui serrer la main. "Sherlock. Ravi de te voir," dit-il en souriant.<p>

"C'est un plaisir," dit Sherlock d'un ton neutre. Il s'assit et fit signe au serveur. "Une vodka-tonique, s'il vous plait," dit-il en remarquant que John buvait une bière. Bien sûr qu'il buvait une bière. Il regarda autour de lui dans le restaurant. C'était un endroit confortable mais ostensiblement huppé, privé et tranquille. Personne ne l'avait regardé plus d'une fois quand il était entré, et il n'y avait pas de paparazzi qui campaient à l'entrée. "Je n'ai jamais mangé ici avant."

"C'est un secret bien gardé," dit John. "Les foules ne l'ont pas encore découvert. Tu verras que la nourriture est très bonne."

"J'en suis sûr."

"Alors, as-tu regardé les Golden Globes hier soir?" dit John avec enthousiasme.

"J'ai peut-être vu quelques minutes par-ci par-là."

"C'est moi qui présentais."

"Oh, c'est dommage, je dois l'avoir manqué."

"As-tu entendu parler des remous en coulisse?" dit John, se penchant en avant avec un air de conspirateur.

"Pourquoi en aurais-je entendu parler?"

"Marty et Chris Nolan se sont un peu crêpé le chignon. Des paroles ont été échangées."

"Oh?" dit Sherlock, espérant avoir l'air totalement désintéressé, alors qu'en fait il écoutait avidement. Il avait l'oeil sur un projet qu'il espérait voler à Nolan l'an prochain.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a provoqué. Mais tu sais qu'ils se bagarrent pour savoir qui aura la garde de Léo."

"Il est clair que Marty a plus de mérite. Léo n'a fait qu'un seul film avec Chris, mais il est la nouvelle muse de Marty. En plus, Chris a couché avec Christian pendant des années."

"C'est connu. Christian s'est embarqué dans une folie l'an passé. Chris se serait déjà rétracté si Christian n'avait pas signé pour Batman. Il s'est mis à fréquenter Joe également, si tu as remarqué."

"Joe a du potentiel."

"Oui c'est vrai." John prit une grande inspiration. "Bien. Je t'ai invité à dîner parce que j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'apprendre à nous connaître un peu. Nous allons travailler en étroite collaboration tous les deux."

Sherlock pesa ses mots un instant. Le fait qu'il prenne seulement la peine de réfléchir le fit s'interrompre ; normalement il aurait juste sorti ce qui lui passait par la tête. "Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ton enthousiasme, John, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de nous lancer dans une sorte d'exercice de complicité pour bien jouer ensemble."

"Peut-être pas, mais ça pourrait rendre toute l'expérience plus plaisante." John s'agita sur son siège.

"Tu fais référence aux scènes intimes que nous allons devoir jouer."

"Es-tu inquiet pour ça?"

"Non, je devrais? Je croyais que tu aurais perdu ton dégoût pour ce genre de chose, avec tout le matériau romantique que tu as derrière toi."

"C'est différent. Dans ces films j'embrasse la fille et la musique enfle avant de s'évanouir. C'est très innocent. Ici ce sera réel et cru et honnête. Je n'aurai pas une petite musique rock pour couvrir les moments embarrassants." John s'agita encore. "Et je dois l'admettre, je suis un peu inquiet à propos de ce que Ang a dit ce matin sur les répétitions."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

"Qu'il va nous faire répéter séparément?"

"Oui, je m'y attendais."

"Ah bon? Ça m'a complètement pris par surprise. Quel est le but de répéter si nous ne pouvons pas répéter ensemble?"

"On tourne ce film dans l'ordre, autant que possible. Benjamin et Mark sont étrangers au début du film, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre progressivement, pour aboutir à une compréhension mutuelle. Ang veut que nous soyons dans la même situation. Il ne veut pas que nous soyons habitués l'un à l'autre quand le tournage débutera."

John secoua la tête. "Ça ne me gêne pas de l'admettre, Sherlock. Je ne suis pas habitué à travailler de cette manière."

"C'est parce que tu es habitué à travailler avec des réalisateurs amateurs qui sont là pour le salaire, qui disent aux acteurs où se placer, s'asseyent en silence pendant qu'ils disent leurs répliques et crient 'coupez'. Ang est un artiste. Il a une vraie vision. Une vision qu'il veut que nous incarnions. Nous devons être connectés à lui, pas l'un à l'autre. Ce qu'il y a entre les personnages évoluera à travers leurs dialogues et leurs interactions, pas à travers les nôtres. Ce qui existe ou n'existe pas dans notre relation personnelle est hors de propos."

"Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux me déconnecter de la même manière que toi. Je dois avoir accès à mes émotions si je veux les incarner."

"Tout le monde travaille différemment."

"Et j'ai travaillé avec des réalisateurs visionnaires, tu sais," dit John, son front se plissant un peu. "J'ai travaillé avec Altman. J'étais dans _Gosford Park_."

"Ah bon?" dit Sherlock, en faisant un gros effort pour se souvenir.

"Oui. J'ai eu de très bonnes critiques pour cette performance."

"Tu n'as pas dû passer beaucoup de temps avec Robert. Est-ce que ce film n'avait pas à peu près cinquante rôles parlants?"

John sourit. "C'était un peu encombré au département maquillage. Mais Robert a donné toute son attention à tout le monde. Il m'a plus appris sur le métier d'acteur en un jour que je n'en ai appris en un an au cours du soir d'art dramatique." Il soupira. "C'était un grand réalisateur."

"C'est vrai," approuva Sherlock. "Je regrette de ne pas avoir travaillé avec lui."

Le silence s'installa. Le serveur vint prendre leurs commandes. Sherlock le renvoya de la main, au grand étonnement de John. "Tu ne manges pas?" demanda-t-il.

"John, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour nous de trop sociabiliser. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Ang veut que nos personnages évoluent ensemble. S'il nous garde séparés pour les répétitions, je doute qu'il soit ravi de nous voir partager un repas."

"Un repas ne fait pas de nous les meilleurs amis du monde."

"Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te souhaiter bonne nuit."

John lui lança un regard. "Tu vas vraiment être difficile, n'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant. "Ça dépendra entièrement de toi. Respecte mes limites et mes méthodes de travail et nous nous entendrons très bien."

Il croisa les bras sur la table. "Tu ne penses pas que je puisse jouer ce rôle, c'est ça? Ton mépris pour moi et pour ma carrière suinte de chaque mot qui sort de ta bouche. Tu pouvais à peine le croire quand je t'ai dit que j'avais tourné dans un film d'Altman."

Sherlock soupira. "Les rôles que tu as joué ne sont pas ce à quoi je suis habitué chez mes partenaires."

"Je ne suis pas les rôles que j'ai joué, ni les films dans lesquels j'ai tourné," dit-il, sa voix prenant un tour plus tendu.

"Ce film signifie beaucoup pour moi, John. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit gâché par de mauvais choix de casting."

"Comme moi, par exemple?" de la vraie colère remontait à la surface. Sherlock savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la fierté et les sentiments blessés ne viennent détruire leurs chances de coopérer professionnellement.

Sherlock soupira. "Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre ces décisions."

"Est-ce une tentative de sabotage? Si tu me mets assez mal à l'aise, je démissionnerai et tu pourras avoir McAvoy ou celui que tu préfères pour jouer Mark?"

"Pas le moins du monde. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à de telles méthodes."

John se leva. "Je pourrais te surprendre, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock lui offrit un faible demi-sourire. "L'ennui d'être moi, John, c'est que je suis rarement surpris."

"Nous verrons cela." John tourna les talons et quitta le restaurant.

Sherlock regarda la bière à moitié terminée de John et fit signe au serveur. "L'addition, s'il vous plait."

* * *

><p>Remarques de l'auteur:<p>

1. La blague sur Vincent Cassel dérive de la fameuse scène d'_Ocean's Twelve_, quand Cassel exécute toute une série de mouvements de contorsionniste.

2. Toronto sert souvent de décor pour New York, parce que tourner au Canada est beaucoup moins cher.

3. L'actrice qui a pris un amant plus jeune n'est pas supposé être quelqu'un en particulier.

4. L'acteur à qui John remet un Golden Globe est Russel Crowe.

5. Le couple avec qui John discute à la fête est Paul Bettany et Jennifer Connelly. Elle a joué pour Ang dans _Hulk. _La description qu'elle fait de ses méthodes de travail est inspirée de ce que les acteurs disent de son travail en général.

6. Martin Scorcese et Christopher Nolan sont connus pour créer des liens très forts avec leurs acteurs et pour travailler avec eux à répétition. Joe est Joseph Gordon-Levitt et Léo est Léonardo DiCaprio.

7. Robert Altman a bien dirigé un film appelé _Gosford Park_, qui est génial. Inutile de préciser que John Watson n'a pas joué dedans.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Je voudrais juste clarifier une chose : ceci n'est pas une real-person-fic. Il y a des personnages qui existent dans la vraie vie, c'est vrai, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il était plus facile de les intégrer à l'histoire que d'inventer toute une série d'acteurs et de réalisateurs pour peupler Hollywood (c'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air). Mais Sherlock et John sont des personnages. Aucun d'eux n'est censé être un masque pour les acteurs qui les incarnent, et qui je l'espère ne leur ressemblent pas trop, sinon physiquement. Leurs personnalités et leur passé sont supposés refléter leurs personnages, pas les personnalités des acteurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

John ne parvenait jamais à dormir correctement la veille d'un premier jour de tournage. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un lit étranger dans un lieu étranger, qu'il était doublement nerveux pour ce film, et quand son réveil sonna à cinq heures et demie du matin, il n'avait dormi que deux ou trois heures.

_Mon dieu, les maquilleurs vont me détester. Le DP va devoir étaler de la vaseline sur la lentille pour m'empêcher de ressembler à un croque-mort._

Il se regarda dans le miroir, avec cette anxiété d'avant la bataille qu'il éprouvait toujours le premier jour d'un nouveau job.

_Allez. Tu as survécu à la colonie de vacances. Tu peux le faire._

_Le but de la colonie de vacances est d'humilier tout le monde. Sur un plateau, c'est personnel et ciblé._

_C'est juste un autre scénario._

_Oh non, c'est faux. C'est LE scénario. Celui que l'on attend tous pendant toute notre carrière. Celui que j'espérais obtenir un jour en devenant acteur. La chance d'apporter quelque chose de réel et d'essentiel et même, peut-être, de changer un tout petit peu la vie à l'écran._

_Tu en as la carrure. Tu le sais._

_Personne d'autre ne le sait. Surtout pas mon partenaire._

_Donne-lui quelques jours, il va changer d'avis. Il n'est pas stupide, et il apprécie le talent._

Il entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir et Harry qui entrait, chantonnant à voix basse. "Bonjour," dit-elle, en entrant dans la chambre et en lui tendant son café. "Je suis à l'heure pour la crise d'angoisse du premier jour?"

John sourit. "J'essaie juste de m'y préparer."

"Tu sais, en général, je te fais un discours du style 'ne sois pas stupide', mais cette fois tu as peut-être de bonnes raisons d'être nerveux."

"Mon dieu, merci beaucoup."

Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et accrocha son regard dans le miroir. "Tu vas être brillant, tu sais. Sérieusement."

"Je ne sais pas, Harry. Est-ce que quelqu'un y croira?"

"Croire à quoi?"

"Tu sais bien. Lui, moi, en couple."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'y croirait pas?"

John soupira. "Est-ce qu'il doit vraiment être tout le temps aussi magnifique?"

"Tu n'es pas Quasimodo, chéri."

"Je sais. Mais je suis le gars qu'on ramène chez sa mère et qu'on exhibe devant sa famille. Lui est le gars devant lequel on bave d'admiration depuis l'autre bout de la salle et à qui on n'ose jamais adresser la parole."

"Je crois que c'est ce qui est intéressant. Johnny, ce casting n'a pas été fait sur un coup de tête. Je crois qu'ils voulaient créer de la tension. Ils n'ont pas voulu deux Apollons, ou deux types de tous les jours. Il t'ont voulu lui et toi." Elle lui pressa l'épaule. "Le chauffeur vient nous chercher dans une heure. Tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche."

"C'est l'hôpital aujourd'hui, c'est ça?"

"La salle d'attente sera la première scène."

"Il ne plaisantait pas, sur le fait de tourner dans l'ordre."

"Non, c'est ce qui est prévu, mais une partie du staff d'extérieur pourrait renoncer si la météo n'est pas avec nous."

"Tout le monde sait bien que le temps ici en mars est tout à fait charmant, voyons."

Harry gloussa. "Je t'attends dans le salon."

Une heure plus tard, John était à l'arrière d'une voiture du studio avec Harry, regardant défiler les rues encore sombres de Toronto. Tout dans ce film représenterait un écart par rapport à son travail habituel, et pas seulement le rôle qu'il y tiendrait. Le réalisateur avait pris la décision quelque peu inhabituelle de filmer entièrement dans des lieux extérieurs autour de Toronto. Pas de salle d'enregistrement. Ça rendait la logistique plus difficile, mais ça donnait aux scènes un aspect authentique qui ne pouvait pas être reproduit. Ang les avait fait asseoir Sherlock et lui après les relectures et leur avait expliqué sa vision sur l'esthétique et l'ambiance du film.

"Minimal et austère," avait-il dit. "Comme ça le sentiment, ils ressort. Dépouillé de couleurs. Pas de lumières douces, donc ne demandez pas." Avait-il dit, en agitant un doigt dans leur direction. "Musique, très calme. Peut-être pas de bande-originale, pas encore de décision. Toutes les choses sont toi, et toi," avait-il dit, les désignant l'un après l'autre. "Sherlock, tu es comme la Lune. Froid, brillant, distant. Loin au-dessus. Inaccessible. John, tu es la Terre. Stable, chaud - accessible. Nous devons amener la Lune à la Terre, élever les montagnes. Les pics et les vallées, comme une couche de neige."

Sherlock avait acquiescé, comme s'il comprenait tout à fait. John avait acquiescé aussi, même si la seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit était :_ je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il parle_.

Les deux premiers jours, il avait accompli une double charge de travail. Il ne jouait pas seulement Mark, mais aussi le frère jumeau de Mark, James, qui était à l'hôpital, tout juste diagnostiqué d'un cancer. Le personnage de Sherlock était le médecin de James mais aussi son voisin, et sa première rencontre avec Mark se produisait pendant que James se faisait opérer. John regarda à nouveau le programme. Encore trois jours avant LA SCENE. Cette scène aux répétitions, même alors que tout le monde se contentait de lire ses répliques, sans vraiment jouer, avait fait s'échanger beaucoup de regards inquiets dans l'équipe. Il sentait que tout le monde doutait de sa capacité à jouer cette scène, dans laquelle Mark rentrait dans l'appartement de son frère et découvrait qu'il s'était tué plutôt que d'affronter la mort lente qui l'attendait. C'était la scène qui donnait le coup d'envoi à l'intrigue. Elle conduisait Mark, ouvert et amical, dans des contrées plus sombres et forçait Benjamin, distant, à prendre inconsciemment le rôle de protecteur. Elle conduisait au procès pour faute professionnelle, et au drame familial de Mark, et au comportement auto-destructeur de Benjamin et à tout ce qui s'ensuivait.

Cette scène. C'était ce pour quoi il était payé. Cette scène devait avoir du poids émotionnel, elle devait paraître réelle. Elle ne pouvait pas être surjouée ou minimisée. Le dialogue était minimal. Il porterait tout le poids lui-même, avec son visage et son corps et tous les outils qu'il avait à sa disposition en tant qu'acteur. Outils qu'il n'avait pas vraiment utilisés en dix ans de films commerciaux.

C'était la scène qu'il avait attendue toute sa carrière. Et il devait réussir son coup après seulement trois jours de tournage.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital où les scènes du jour seraient tournées. La première scène de la journée était aussi la première scène du film. Mark et Benjamin se rencontrant dans la salle d'attente, étrangers l'un à l'autre, pendant que James, le personnage qui les reliait, se trouvait en chirurgie.

John s'extirpa de sa voiture et fut conduit au maquillage par l'un des assistants de production. Sherlock était déjà là, lisant un magazine pendant que le maquilleur travaillait sur lui. John s'assit dans l'autre chaise, déterminé à démarrer la journée du bon pied. Ils avaient été cordiaux pendant la lecture, mais sans plus. Ensuite ils étaient partis tous les deux pour une semaine de répétitions chacun de leur côté.

"Bonjour," dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard, l'examinant rapidement de haut en bas. "Tu n'as pas dormi."

Il ne prit pas la peine de demander comment il le savait. "J'ai toujours des difficultés à dormir la veille du premier jour de tournage."

"L'anxiété est contre-productive pour une bonne performance. Elle incite les acteurs à céder à leurs instincts les plus évidents et à rejeter des choix plus subtiles."

"Eh bien, si tu es assez bon pour m'indiquer où se trouve l'interrupteur sur mon anxiété, je vais simplement l'éteindre."

Sherlock lui lança un regard assassin et retourna à son livre. John s'assit calmement pendant qu'on appliquait son maquillage. La femme qui travaillait sur lui désapprouva ses yeux fatigués mais ne fit pas de commentaire. John la regarda travailler dans le miroir, guettant ce serrement de coeur familier à la vue de son visage vieillissant. _Combien de temps avant qu'on me donne des rôles de père?_ se demanda-t-il.

Pendant que John et Sherlock passaient au maquillage et à l'habillage et se dirigeaient vers le tournage, l'équipe avait monté et allumé le plateau. Leurs doublures étaient assises sur le long canapé où ils joueraient la scène. Les caméras étaient installées pour filmer le plan principal.

"Répétition!" On allait faire un essai pour vérifier que tout était prêt.

John s'assit à son extrémité du canapé, se transformant mentalement en Mark, le personnage qu'il avait modelé dans son esprit pendant la semaine précédente. Ils marchèrent sur la scène, récapitulant le dialogue, marquant leurs positions.

Et puis ils furent prêts. Première photographie du film. Ang cria 'action', et ils se lancèrent.

Il fallut trois heures pour tourner la scène. Ang prit trois angles différents. L'angle final était un gros-plan émouvant; ils firent toute la conversation en une seule prise. Ang cria 'coupez', et tout le monde applaudit. John prit une grande inspiration, l'adrénaline pulsant à travers lui. Il lança un sourire à Sherlock. "C'était pas mal," dit-il.

Sherlock fit un signe de tête purement formel. "Satisfaisant."

Clara, la première assistante réalisatrice, entra. "Prises de vue pour Benjamin!" appela-t-elle. John se leva pour qu'ils puissent repositionner la caméra là où il s'était assis. Il migra vers les chaises installées près des moniteurs.

"Je vais lui donner la réplique," dit-il à Ang. Le réalisateur se retourna, le regarda en silence pendant un moment, puis acquiesça et fit un geste à Clara.

"Je t'apporte une chaise," dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Sherlock se leva et fit quelques pas, pendant que l'équipe repositionnait les projecteurs. Sally, son assistante, lui apporta une tasse de thé, et ils se tinrent en retrait, en discutant. L'AD les appela et Sherlock se plaça hors-caméra. On le filma entrant dans la pièce plusieurs fois, puis il prit place sur le canapé.

John s'assit sur la chaise près de la caméra, à peu près dans la même position que pour le plan précédent. Sherlock le vit et fronça les sourcils. "Tu me donnes la réplique?"

"Bien sûr. C'est une scène importante."

Sherlock sembla un peu surpris. "Ah, eh bien - merci, c'est gentil de ta part."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi."

Ils rejouèrent la scène pendant encore cinq prises. Les caméras furent repositionnées et il recommencèrent, quatre prises cette fois, jusqu'à ce que Ang soit satisfait. "Prises de vues pour Mark!" appela l'AD, et l'équipe se remit au travail.

John s'assit pour que son maquilleur puisse le retoucher. Harry lui apporta un café et un demi sandwich. "Il reste," murmura-t-elle. John regarda derrière elle où Sherlock était assis dans sa chaise, discutant sur son portable.

"Mmh. J'imagine qu'après que je lui aie rendu service, il aurait l'air d'un enfoiré s'il ne me renvoyait pas l'ascenseur."

Elle secoua la tête. "Tu ne comprends pas. Il ne fait pas ça. J'en parlais il y a un instant avec Sally. Elle a dit qu'il n'a jamais lu les répliques pour qui que ce soit. Même si on le lui demande."

"Comme je me sens spécial," soupira John. "Je me demande s'il va commencer à bouder. On n'aura pas beaucoup besoin de lui pour les deux prochains jours. Je connais plein d'acteurs qui râleraient pour qu'on déplace leur scène plus tard dans l'horaire, pour ne pas devoir tourner une scène et perdre leur élan par la suite."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Pas d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu dire?"

"Tu savais qu'il n'insère aucune stipulation dans son contrat? Aucune?"

"Sérieusement? Aucune?" John se croyait assez facile à vivre, mais même lui avait quelques exigences contractuelles, par exemple qu'Harry soit son assistante sur le plateau. Ou quelques demandes basiques sur les logements et ce genre de choses. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais c'était dans son contrat.

"Il a cette réputation de diva, mais il est exigent seulement envers le processus créatif. Il se fiche que sa loge soit agréable, ou de la marque d'eau en bouteille qu'on lui sert. Sally dit qu'il s'intéresse uniquement au travail. Comment l'a-t-elle formulé? Tout le reste est transport."

John soupira. "Je dois l'admettre, je le voyais plutôt en prima donna. Tu sais. Piquer une crise parce qu'il n'a pas son parfum spécial de yaourt bio ou ce genre de chose."

"C'est plutôt l'inverse, apparemment."

"Eh bien, c'est parfait. Juste quand je me disais qu'il ne pouvait pas être _plus_ intimidant."

* * *

><p>Après que l'heure du repas ait été annoncée, Sherlock remballa son script et ses notes et se prépara à partir. "Sherlock!" cria John, courant après lui.<p>

_Oh mon dieu, quoi encore?_ "Oui?"

"Je voulais juste te remercier pour être resté dans les parages pendant mes prises de vues."

Sherlock se retourna. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait choisi de le faire. John l'avait fait pour lui, mais il n'était pas le premier acteur à le faire, et cela ne lui avait jamais inspiré la moindre réciprocité. "J'espère que ça t'a aidé."

"Ça m'a aidé, sans aucun doute. J'ai un bon pressentiment pour cette scène, pas toi?"

Mon dieu, ce type était comme un petit chien, espérant qu'on lui caresse le ventre_._ Mais en réalité, Sherlock _avait_ un bon pressentiment à propos de cette scène. Il ressentait même un léger commencement d'optimisme à l'idée que ce film pourrait finalement ne pas être coulé par le jeu médiocre de cet homme. Mais il ne souhaitait pas s'avancer trop vite. Il ne pouvait contrôler que sa propre performance. "C'était une bonne base," dit-il.

John se dégonfla légèrement. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas l'approbation retentissante qu'il avait espérée. "Eh bien, j'imagine que je ne te verrai pas pendant quelques jours."

"Probablement pas." Il allait tourner quelques scènes impliquant seulement Benjamin dans l'intervalle, puis il serait en vacances jusqu'après le suicide de James.

"Je vais travailler deux fois plus. Tu as vu l'acteur qu'ils ont pris comme doublure pour James? Il est génial, vraiment charmant. Et il me ressemble. De derrière, en tout cas."

"Je ne m'attendais pas à moins. Bon après-midi, John." Il fit un signe de tête, coupant net la conversation, tourna les talons et s'en alla. Sally le suivit en faisant des bruits mécontents du bout des lèvres. "Il y a une pensée que tu voudrais me faire partager, Sally?"

"Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil avec cet homme, tu sais."

"Je ne me suis jamais inquiété de mon niveau de gentillesse avant et c'est la première fois que tu me fais une remarque. Tu cultives toujours ton petit béguin, à ce que je vois?"

"Ce n'est pas la question. Laisse-le un peu tranquille."

"Et pourquoi ça?"

"Cette scène était géniale et tu le sais. Mais tu refuses de l'admettre."

"Tout le monde peut s'en sortir avec une scène comme celle-là. Première rencontre, hostilité immédiate, sujet d'inquiétude commun. On dirait une scène modèle de cours de théâtre. Rien de ce qu'il a fait ne me pousse à revoir mon jugement sur ses capacités."

"Sherlock, je te jure..."

"Sally," dit-il, fatigué de la conversation, "pourrais-tu m'apporter ce scénario que Terrence a envoyé? Merci. Il doit être dans ma chambre." Elle lui lança un regard signifiant 'on-n'en-a-pas-encore-fini' et se détourna pour prendre une voiture jusqu'à leur hôtel. Sherlock fit à pied le reste du chemin vers sa loge, attiré par le calme qu'il allait y trouver.

Il soupira, retira ses chaussures et s'assit dans un fauteuil délicieusement confortable pour lire en attendant qu'on ait encore besoin de lui.

* * *

><p>Sally entra avec un repas à emporter vers dix heures. Le deuxième jour de tournage était dans la boîte, et Sherlock était impatient. Il était pressé de rentrer dans le vif du sujet - sa relation avec Mark, sa crise de confiance, son cas de faute professionnelle. Pour l'instant, il étudiait son texte, déambulant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, cherchant le rythme, réglant l'allure. "Je t'ai apporté du tofu à l'aïl,", dit-elle en posant les sacs sur la table basse.<p>

"Pas faim," dit-il, distrait. "Où étais-tu passée toute la journée?"

"Je suis allée sur le plateau pour voir le tournage." Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches. "Sherlock, il faut vraiment que tu voies ce qui se passe là-bas."

Son attention fut piquée au vif. "Pourquoi? C'est si mauvais que ça? Il ne nous fait pas le coup du jumeau diabolique, quand même?"

"C'est juste..." Elle secoua la tête. "Il faudrait que je te procure les rushes. Il faut que tu voies ça. Ce qu'il fait."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?"

"Je te jure, si je ne savais pas, je croirais qu'ils ont trouvé deux acteurs différents qui se ressemblent très fort pour jouer Mark et James. Il est - il est stupéfiant. Je n'arrive même pas... Tout le monde en parle."

"Évidemment qu'ils sont tous impressionnés. Ils sont payés pour être impressionnés."

"Non c'est faux, et tu le sais. Les équipes de tournage ont tout vu, tout entendu, elles sont loin d'être facilement impressionnées. C'est comme..." Sally chercha ses mots. "Quand il joue James, il est presque le même, mais pas tout a fait. Juste assez différent pour que ça crève les yeux. Et il transmet si bien l'amour et la proximité entre les deux frères, c'est presque palpable."

"Sally, tu me surprends. Ce n'est pas ton genre de - t'extasier comme ça."

"Tu t'extasierais aussi si tu regardais vraiment ton partenaire jouer. Et je dis bien jouer. Cet homme sait _jouer_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait du travail commercial pendant dix ans, mais il a bien caché son génie."

"D'accord, je comprends l'idée."

"Mais tu ne me crois pas."

"Sally, je refuse de croire que John Watson a dissimulé un talent théâtral spectaculaire sans aucune raison apparente pendant qu'il avait l'air satisfait de tourner des comédies insipides. Ça défie toute logique."

"Il tourne la grande scène demain. Tu viendras le voir?"

"Pourquoi? Je sais comment il va la jouer. Ce sera de l'émotion bien lourde, bien voyante, et des hurlements et des sanglots, et la vidéo parfaite pour les Oscars. Ce sera évident et ce sera accessible. Ça impressionnera l'américain moyen et ça ne provoquera de sentiments trop intenses chez personne. C'est notre job, n'est-ce pas? Communiquer les sentiments, mais pas trop? Montrer les émotions, mais pas trop? Ce n'est qu'une caricature et c'est ce qu'il sera."

"Viens et regarde. Je veux que tu le voies. Tu sais que je peux te pourrir la vie."

Sherlock soupira. Il n'en verrait jamais la fin s'il n'y allait pas. "D'accord, j'irai voir. Tu es contente?"

"Oui. Très. Maintenant tu veux bien manger ce tofu, s'il te plait? On peut à nouveau voir tes côtes."

* * *

><p>La Grande Scène, comme le casting et l'équipe persistaient à vouloir l'appeler, devait être tournée, techniquement, sur un plateau. Un immeuble qu'ils utilisaient comme lieu de travail pour Mark avait des bureaux vides, et on les avait transformés pour qu'ils ressemblent à un appartement, à défaut d'en avoir un vrai à disposition. L'avantage était l'espace. Les bureaux vides n'étaient pas aussi confinés qu'un véritable appartement, et les caméras avaient de la place pour se mouvoir. L'autre avantage de l'espace supplémentaire devint clair dès que Sherlock entra sur le plateau. Il semblait que tous les membres de l'équipe et du casting se soient déplacés pour voir la scène, que l'on ait besoin d'eux ou pas ce jour-là. Il se glissa dans le fond de la salle pour que John ne devine pas sa présence.<p>

Il se positionna prudemment derrière les moniteurs, se maintenant hors de vue. John et Ang étaient pour l'instant sur le plateau avec la doublure qui jouait James. Sherlock se tint tranquille et essaya de ne pas se mettre dans le passage, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Ang allait vers sa chaise près de la caméra. Le DP se mettait en position et John se préparait clairement à jouer la scène.

Tout le monde s'immobilisait, le silence s'installait. Clara demanda encore plus de calme. John se positionna derrière la porte de la chambre. Il serait filmé faisant sont entrée, ensuite il n'y aurait plus que lui.

Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle, un petit frisson de nervosité lui serrant le ventre. Ang cria 'action'. La caméra tourna. John entra dans la pièce, et Mark découvrit le corps de son frère, une tache voyante sur le mur, le pistolet toujours dans la main de l'homme.

Sherlock attendit. Il attendit les hurlements, les exclamations, les imprécations contre le ciel. Les larmes, les gros sanglots, les exhortations et les malédictions, les grands gestes prévisibles.

Il n'entendit que du silence. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Il faisait tellement calme qu'on entendait la machinerie de la caméra. Il regarda les moniteurs.

Mark marcha vers l'avant, plus ou moins calmement, mais il y avait dans ses pas un certain contretemps qui n'était pas vraiment évident. Il prit le pistolet de la main de James. Il recula et déchargea l'arme avec des gestes rapides et sûrs. Il laissa tomber le tout sur le sol. Il marcha. Deux pas, une pause. Deux pas, une pause. Son regard se posait par à-coups sur le visage dévasté de James.

Sherlock réalisa brusquement que John n'allait pas tenter la vidéo des Oscars. Il ne parlait pas. Il ne hurlait pas. Sherlock regardait la scène se dérouler et ce qu'il voyait était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire avec des mots. C'était la poigne blanche et froide du choc, l'écroulement du monde d'un homme. C'était montré par des gestes courts, rapides, et par de brefs aperçus d'expressions par un acteur qui était clairement en contrôle, tout en donnant l'impression qu'il avançait d'instinct. C'était complètement, douloureusement réel, et pendant quelques instants, Sherlock oublia qu'il regardait une interprétation. Quand Mark commença finalement à s'effondrer et que les larmes vinrent, c'était mérité, et c'était horrible. Il entendit des gens renifler derrière lui.

Cela continua pendant plusieurs minutes. Il y avait quelques lignes de dialogue, très peu. John en improvisa quelques-unes de plus. Sherlock fixa le moniteur, l'excitation grandissant dans sa poitrine.

_Ce film va exploser comme une bombe._

Ang cria finalement 'coupez'. Toute l'assemblée éclata en applaudissements spontanés. John se releva, la cape de Mark glissant sur lui, et laissa voir un sourire éclatant. Sherlock chercha après Sally, capta son regard et lui fit signe de venir. "Alors?" dit-elle, un sourcil levé. Sherlock n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

"Je veux voir ses rushes des deux derniers jours. Peux-tu mettre la main dessus?"

"Donne-moi deux petites heures."

"Très bien." Il jeta un regard où John et Ang étaient une fois de plus en grande conversation. "Je vais me glisser à l'extérieur avant qu'il ne me voie."

"Est-ce que je ne te l'avais pas dit? Tu as _vu_ ça?"

"J'ai vu."

"Et?"

Sherlock soupira. "Va me chercher les rushes. S'il te plait, Sally." Il s'en alla et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Ils tourneraient cette scène pendant encore un moment mais il ne voulait pas en voir davantage. Il craignait, en le faisant, de découvrir ce qu'il suspectait déjà: que John Watson était tout simplement meilleur acteur que lui.

* * *

><p>En visionnant les rushes des derniers jours de John en tant que Mark et en tant que James, Sherlock fit l'expérience étrange d'une série d'émotions en cascade. La première était l'étonnement devant ce qu'il avait vu, mélangé à la pure ivresse de voir l'art auquel il avait dédié sa vie pratiqué avec une habileté si discrète. La seconde était l'envie et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir dire comment diable il y parvenait. La troisième était le soulagement de voir que John ne gâcherait pas ce film.<p>

La quatrième était la fureur.

Il irait. Maintenant. Il se fichait qu'il soit dix heures passées et un peu tard pour une visite de courtoisie. Il irait et verrait cet homme et lui parlerait et lui demanderait comment c'était possible. Il demanderait des réponses. Il obtiendrait satisfaction. Il se leva et passa les bras dans les manches de son manteau, marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

John Watson se tenait dans l'encadrement, la main levée pour frapper. Sa mâchoire était serrée et son regard était incendiaire. "John!" dit Sherlock, faute de mieux.

John le bouscula et entra. Sherlock battit en retraite dans l'appartement, un peu perdu maintenant que sa mission avait été sabotée. "Je sais que tu penses que je suis une imposture," dit John, sans préambule, les mains sur les hanches. "Je sais que tu n'as que du mépris pour moi et pour ma carrière. Mais depuis quand penses-tu avoir le droit de demander mes rushes? Non seulement tu n'as clairement aucune confiance en moi, mais en plus il faut que tu vérifies mon travail? Tu ne manques pas d'air, Sherlock Holmes. Je t'ai gardé à l'oeil, tu sais. Toute ma carrière. Je pensais que tu étais fantastique, tout simplement génial. Personne d'autre ne pouvait faire ce que tu faisais. La chance de travailler avec toi m'a fait vouloir ce film encore plus. J'avais entendu dire que tu ne trouvais personne assez bien pour toi, mais j'ai pensé, il ne peut quand même pas être aussi mauvais. Eh bien j'avais tort. Tu es _pire_!"

"Je ne manque pas d'air?" dit Sherlock. "Moi, je ne manque pas d'air? Et toi, John Watson? Tu me laisses pérorer sur toi et ta carrière et tes performances, et tu savais depuis tout ce temps. Tu savais de quoi tu étais capable, et tu as à peine pris ta propre défense. Tu m'as simplement laissé croire que tu étais un crétin sans talent quand tu savais pertinemment que c'était faux."

John recula d'un pas, pris par surprise. "Qu...quoi?"

"Cette scène que tu as tournée aujourd'hui. Cette scène que tout le monde redoutait tellement."

Les yeux de John s'élargirent. "Tu y étais? Tu l'as vue?"

"J'y étais. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé tes rushes. J'avais besoin d'y voir clair. De voir clair en _toi_."

"Je n'ai plus la moindre idée de ce que tu racontes."

"Je te dis que ce que je t'ai vu faire aujourd'hui était l'une des plus belles performances d'acteur que j'aie vu de ma vie, et j'ai vu pas mal de bonnes performances durant toutes ces années, John. Alors maintenant dis-moi comment il est possible que tu aies possédé ce niveau d'excellence pendant tout ce temps, et que tu aies laissé le monde te prendre - que tu m'aies laissé te prendre - pour un employé à la recherche d'un salaire?"

John leva les mains. "Tu as pensé que j'étais bon aujourd'hui, juste pour qu'on soit d'accord."

"Bon? _Bon_? Mon dieu, John. Tu sais ce que tu as fait, tu étais là."

"D'accord. Donc tu penses que j'étais bon et - tu es furieux? Je croyais que tu serais soulagé!"

"Je suis soulagé. Je suis soulagé et impressionné et aveuglément jaloux et vraiment furieux."

"Comment ça fonctionne exactement? Tu es furieux que je puisse aligner deux répliques?"

"Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se moque de moi."

Watson secoua la tête. "Oh bien sûr. Parce que moi et ma carrière tournons autour de toi."

"Non, espèce de débile, ce n'est pas à propos de moi. C'est à propos de ce que nous _faisons_. Comment as-tu pu? Comment as-tu pu végéter dans ces navets et laisser tes compétences s'atrophier, inutilisées et inconnues? Tu as refusé au monde les compétences que tu aurais pu donner, tu as refusé au reste d'entre nous la chance de partager l'écran avec toi, tu t'es refusé à toi même la chance de grandir et de découvrir qui tu es en tant qu'artiste! Sais-tu combien d'acteurs travaillent leur vie durant pour arriver à faire ce que tu sembles faire si naturellement? Tu craches à la figure de chacun d'entre eux, moi y compris, quand tu ne fais pas tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour utiliser tes talents correctement. C'est une insulte. C'est offensant."

"Oh, maintenant je t'ai offensé avec ma carrière. De mieux en mieux."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était, John? Était-ce de la paresse? Prendre les scénarios les plus faciles pour ne pas devoir travailler dur? Jouer avec des gens moins doués pour être sûr d'être toujours le meilleur?"

John s'en prit à lui, le visage déformé par la colère. "Tais-toi, espèce de snob privilégié. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles."

"Alors _explique_-moi."

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. "D'accord, très bien. Je sais jouer. Je le sais. Mais tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit d'où je viens, et tu ne sais pas ce qui m'a motivé. Tu viens d'une famille aisée, l'école privée, le travail. Moi pas. Mes parents étaient si pauvres que mes frères et soeurs et moi devions parfois faire les poubelles pour trouver à manger. On squattait des appartements à loyer modéré à moitié vides et on voyait les gens autour de nous mourir d'overdoses ou de rhumes qui viraient à la pneumonie. L'armée était la seule échappatoire pour moi. J'y serais toujours si on ne m'avait pas tiré dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a attiré au cours de théâtre, mais c'est là que j'ai découvert que j'avais un talent commercialisable. Et c'est tout ce que c'était pour moi, du commerce. Un ticket repas. Un moyen d'être sûr que personne dans ma famille ne manquerait de rien, spécialement mes parents, qui ne vont pas très bien. Au début, le travail était excitant, c'est sûr. Je voulais montrer ce que je savais faire. Mais quand le premier gros chèque est arrivé, et que j'ai pu acheter à mes parents une maison et une aide à plein temps et envoyer mes neveux et nièces à l'école et donner un job à ma soeur pour la tenir éloignée de la bouteille, eh bien - tout ce qui comptait était de m'assurer que ça continue. Alors j'ai pris les premiers jobs qui m'ont été proposés et ceux avec les plus gros salaires. Si tu penses que j'ai vendu mon talent ou que je l'ai trahi, alors franchement, je m'en fiche. Si ma famille vit confortablement et qu'on en prend soin, alors je le vendrai avec joie." Il s'interrompit et pris une grande inspiration. "J'ai failli ne pas prendre le rôle, tu sais. Soderbergh m'a offert un rôle dans ce drame dont tout le monde parle. Ça payait beaucoup mieux qu'ici. Pour la première fois dans ma carrière j'ai choisi la qualité plutôt que le salaire, et ce n'était pas facile. Le choix était serré. Tu sais ce qui m'a fait me décider? Toi. Je savais que tu y participais. Et je ne pouvais pas refuser ça. Je suis terrifié de prendre un risque pareil mais je l'ai fait parce que travailler avec quelqu'un comme toi était une chose à laquelle j'avais renoncé depuis longtemps. Alors ne me dis pas que je ne suis pas digne de ce scénario ou de ton honorable présence et ne te permets pas de me dire que tu es offensé par les choix que j'ai fait, qui soit-dit-en-passant ne te concernent en rien."

Il se tut. Sherlock se tenait juste assis là et le regardait. Pendant une minute de silence atroce, ils restèrent immobiles, se fixant du regard, se défiant l'un l'autre de parler en premier.

"Tu as besoin que ce film marche," dit Sherlock. Ce n'était pas une question.

"J'en ai vraiment besoin."

"Moi aussi." Il leva le menton et redressa les épaules. "On se met au travail, alors?"

"Mon dieu, oui."

* * *

><p>Remarques de l'auteur :<p>

1.L'AD est l'assistant réalisateur (assistant director). Il y en a généralement plus d'un, et ils sont hiérarchisés. Ils font une grande part du travail d'organisation sur le tournage.

2. Le DP est le directeur de la photographie. Partenaire proche du réalisateur, il est responsable de l'aspect visuel du film.

3. Les rushes (dailies en anglais) sont les prises de vues filmées en un seul jour de tournage, elles constituent souvent plus de dix heures de film. Les rushes sont visionnées par le réalisateur, le producteur et parfois par les acteurs pendant le tournage. Elles sont ensuite renvoyées au studio régulièrement pour pouvoir contrôler la production.

4. Les directives sans queue ni tête d'Ang Lee à propos de la neige et des montagnes sont inspirée d'une interview de Jake Gyllenhaal sur le tournage de Brokeback Mountain. Ang leur a dit à lui et à Anne Hathaway "vous allez ensemble comme de l'eau et du lait" et tout le monde a acquiescé comme si c'était clair alors qu'il se disait _Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Deuxième semaine de tournage._

"Bonjour," dit Harry en rejoignant Sally à la table du petit déjeuner, comme c'était devenu leur habitude.

"Tout va bien?"

"Tout va bien. Tu as vu les jumeaux diaboliques? John est parti sans moi ce matin."

"Ils sont là-bas," dit Sally en faisant un signe de tête vers la droite.

Harry tourna le regard et vit Sherlock et John sous un arbre près de l'endroit où la première scène de la journée était installée, penchés l'un vers l'autre, occupés à discuter intensément. C'était plus ou moins leur pose habituelle ces derniers temps. Deux semaines de tournage et tout le monde se demandait encore ce qui leur était arrivé. Ils avaient commencé le tournage en gardant leurs distances l'un et l'autre, Sherlock aussi froid et hautain que d'habitude, et puis en une nuit ils étaient subitement devenus inséparables. Ils passaient de longues soirées ensemble à répéter leur texte, et à débattre des personnages, et à faire tout ce que les acteurs peuvent bien faire quand ils tournent un film, et c'était maintenant une chose normale pour eux que de se donner la réplique pendant les prises de vues. Leurs loges restaient vides la plupart du temps. Si l'un d'entre eux était sur le plateau, c'est qu'ils y étaient tous les deux.

Comme Harry le regardait, John leva les yeux et la vit. Il leva la main pour la saluer. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, et il reporta son attention sur ce dont lui et Sherlock étaient en train de discuter. "Il va y avoir des commérages," murmura Sally.

"À propos de quoi?"

"Tu sais. Eux. Ça va faire jaser."

Harry grogna. "Les gens ne font jamais rien d'autre. De toute façon John est hétéro... plus ou moins."

"Alors Sarah Sawyer n'est pas sa couverture après tout?" dit Sally avec un sourire suffisant.

"Je réclame l'immunité diplomatique pour répondre à cette question. Et Sherlock?"

"Il est tout aussi ennuyé par les deux sexes. Je ne l'ai jamais vu attiré par quelqu'un, pas depuis que je suis son assistante, et ça fait maintenant trois ans. Mon dieu, ça fait déjà si longtemps?" Sally regardait Sherlock et John. "Là encore, je ne l'ai jamais vu passer volontairement autant de temps avec quelqu'un, homme ou femme, et sembler y prendre réellement plaisir."

Clara, la première AD, passa tout près. Harry se redressa légèrement. "Ça va Clara?" _Merde, n'aie pas l'air aussi enthousiaste. _

Clara sourit. "Salut, Harry. Vous avez vu Anderson?"

"Pas encore. Pourquoi?"

"Il amène la scénariste sur le plateau aujourd'hui. Ils vont enfin se mettre d'accord sur le nom que nous sommes censés donner à ce film."

"Oh, moi qui m'étais habituée à 'Film homo sans titre'," dit Harry. Sally ricana.

Clara lui lança un regard. "Je sais que ça tourne sur le plateau, mais ne le dis pas devant Ang. Il va s'énerver."

"Oh, je ne le ferai pas. Mais avoir un titre décent sera un soulagement. Ça nous donne quelque chose à écrire sur les claps."

"Comment va la guerre des hortensias?" demanda Sally en souriant.

Clara leva les yeux au ciel. "Saletés d'hortensias. Si je n'en vois plus qu'un seul de ma vie ce sera encore un de trop. Vous imaginez ce que les décorateurs doivent traverser pour amener des hortensias ici, en mars? Ce n'est pas exactement la saison. Anderson rouspète sur la dépense mais Ang insiste. C'est un symbole de la pièce, il les veut en arrière-plan, sur chaque plateau. Parfois ils se mettent juste une idée en tête et il n'y a pas moyen de les faire changer d'avis. Je lui ai dit que personne n'allait jamais remarquer ces pauvres hortensias mais non, c'est important, c'est un symbole de l'amour beau et délicat de Mark et Benjamin, et de la fragilité de la vie et bla bla bla."

Harry acquiesça avec compassion. "Quand John tournait _Holiday, with nuts _, le réalisateur a insisté pour que personne ne porte la couleur bleue à part John. C'était absurde, personne ne l'a jamais remarqué, c'était juste ce _truc_. C'est comme s'il se disait qu'en faisant quelque chose d'inutile et prétentieux, il deviendra tout à coup le nouvel Aronofsky."

"Ang n'a pas besoin d'aide pour avoir un statut d'auteur," dit Clara. "Simplement, ce n'est pas l'idée que tout le monde se fait d'un job de rêve de partir en quête du dernier hortensia de l'Ontario."

"Oh, voilà Anderson," dit Sally, un peu revigorée. "C'est sûrement la scénariste avec lui."

Harry regarda Anderson, le producteur exécutif, s'approcher avec une femme. Elle était petite et fine, avec des yeux brillants et une expression enthousiaste. "Salut Sally," dit Anderson, un début de sourire étirant sa bouche habituellement maussade. _Aha, voilà qui est intéressant_, pensa Harry. Puis il fut de nouveau sérieux. "Clara, voici Molly Hooper, notre scénariste. Molly, voici Clara Denbrough, la première assistante réalisatrice."

"Ravie de te rencontrer," dit Molly en lui serrant la main avec un sourire éclatant.

"Moi de même."

"Tu peux t'occuper d'elle un moment? Lui montrer les alentours? Ang est en conférence avec Jim et je dois m'occuper des figurants de l'enterrement."

"Certainement."

"Merci," dit Anderson. Il jeta à Sally un autre regard timide et s'en alla.

Molly avait l'air tellement surexcitée que Harry craignait de la voir succomber. "Alors Molly, bienvenue sur le plateau. Les écrivains ne le trouvent pas toujours satisfaisant, cela dit."

"Tout le monde ici a été très gentil. Je suis très excitée d'être ici et de voir comment ça se passe." Elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards vers l'endroit où John et Sherlock traînaient, en attendant la prochaine scène.

Harry sourit. "Voudrais-tu rencontrer Sherlock et John?"

Molly acquiesça avec un grand sourire. "J'adorerais."

"Je vais les chercher. Attends-moi ici." Harry trotta à travers le parking, vers l'arbre où les deux acteurs principaux étaient occupés à gagner leurs généreux salaires en contemplant les nuages.

"Quoi de neuf?" Demanda John, la voyant approcher.

"La scénariste est ici. Elle aimerait vous rencontrer. Enfin, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupés à autre chose."

Sherlock leva son sourcil. "Ton assistante est incroyablement insolente, John. Tu devrais la virer."

John soupira d'un air dramatique. "Elle est de la famille. Alors je souffre en silence."

"Oh, vous êtes hilarants, tous les deux. Allez. Mettez vos têtes de gentils acteurs, surtout _toi,_" dit-elle en désignant Sherlock.

"Je suis toujours gentil. Je suis l'essence même de la gentillesse et de la civilité, et de tout ce qui est admirable. Je le sais parce que c'est écrit dans _Empire magazine_."

Ils la suivirent vers l'endroit où Molly se tenait avec Sally. Harry étouffa un petit rire comme ils approchaient. S'ils avaient été dans un dessin animé, elle aurait eu deux énormes coeurs brillants à la place des yeux tandis qu'elle regardait Sherlock.

"Voici Molly Hooper. Molly, voici John Watson et Sherlock Holmes." Molly accorda à John un regard superficiel en lui serrant la main, son attention plutôt concentrée sur Sherlock. John échangea un regard amusé avec Harry.

"Mon dieu, c'est incroyable de vous rencontrer," dit Molly. "Je suis une très grande fan."

Sherlock exécuta ce qu'on pourrait appeler un sourire charmant. "Merci. Nous somme tous très excités par votre scénario."

Molly sembla se ressaisir et se souvenir de son rôle. Elle n'était pas une fan en quête d'autographes, elle était la scénariste. "Merci," dit-elle. "J'étais déjà heureuse de le vendre, mais avoir ce réalisateur et spécialement vous deux pour jouer dedans...J'attends encore de me réveiller."

"C'est votre premier scénario?" demanda John.

"Pas le premier que j'ai écrit, mais certainement le premier que j'ai vendu," dit Molly en riant.

Sherlock la regarda de haut en bas. "Vous ne vivez pas de votre écriture. Vous êtes - Oh, vous êtes médecin. Je dirais...Médecin légiste? Vous vivez seule, vous utilisez l'écriture comme exutoire créatif et comme anti-stress. Vous avez deux chiens. Même race, quelque chose de petit. Vous faites aussi du jogging, mais vous le faites habituellement à la nuit tombée, quand il fait plus frais."

"Ne faites pas attention à lui, " dit John en voyant l'expression ahurie de Molly. "En général on ne le laisse pas sortir de sa chambre quand il y a des gens normaux aux alentours."

"Mais c'est..."

"Comment j'ai fait?" demanda Sherlock.

"En plein dans le mille. À chaque fois. Comment vous..."

"Oh s'il vous plait, ne demandez pas comment il a su," interrompit Sally. "Sinon il va vous le dire, dans les moindres détails, bien plus que vous n'en n'avez demandé."

"Vous pensez aussi que John n'est pas bien pour ce rôle," continua-t-il, comme si Sally n'avait rien dit.

Molly rougit et regarda John, qui ne sembla pas se démonter. "Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, je...Je suis sûre que vous serez très bien," dit-elle rapidement.

"C'est bon, " dit John. "Vous ne seriez pas la première à en douter. La moitié de la ville attend de me voir me casser la figure. Sherlock n'était pas très enchanté non plus au début, pas vrai?" dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à Sherlock.

"Vrai. J'ai bien peur d'avoir laissé des notions préconçues interférer avec mes observations. Mais je peux vous assurer maintenant que beaucoup de gens ravalerons leurs paroles." Harry regarda son frère, qui s'agitait un peu, les oreilles rougissant et sa bouche se contractant sous l'éloge.

"Je sais que tu avais Sherlock à l'esprit pour jouer Benjamin. Qui avais-tu imaginé pour Mark?" demanda Sally.

"Je pensais peut-être à Jeremy Renner?" dit Molly, l'air un peu incertaine, comme si c'était une entorse à l'étiquette.

John acquiesça. "Oh, bien vu. Il aurait été bon."

"Il a décliné," dit Sherlock, impassiblement.

John le regarda, surpris. "Vraiment? Je ne savais pas qu'on le lui avait offert. Pourquoi a-t-il refusé?"

"La raison officielle était un chevauchement dans les horaires. Je suspecte que la vraie raison a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que sa petite amie m'a lancé sa boisson à la figure au bal du gouverneur il y a deux ans."

Tout le monde éclata de rire. "Alors, avons-nous déjà un titre pour ce film?" demanda Sally.

"Oui, on en a un!" dit Molly, ragaillardie. "Nous l'avons choisi hier soir." Elle s'interrompit pour le suspense, un petit sourire diabolique sur le visage, comme tout le monde retenait son souffle. "Le film s'intitulera _A un étranger_."

"Mmh," dit Sherlock, pensif. "J'aime bien. C'est - évocateur."

"Walt Whitman?" dit John, souriant.

Le sourire de Molly s'élargit. "Oui, tu connais ce poème?"

John acquiesça. "_Étranger qui passe, tu ne sais pas avec quelle envie je pose les yeux sur toi. Tu dois être lui, celui que je cherchais._"

"C'est l'un de mes préférés. Ça semblait approprié. J'adore le dernier vers."

"_Je dois bien faire attention à ne pas te perdre,_" récita John, calmement. Sherlock le regardait, le sourcil levé. "Quoi? J'aime la poésie!"

"Tu es plein de surprises, John."

"C'est juste parce que tu ne sais probablement pas faire la différence entre Eliot et Robert Frost. Une étude de la littérature et de la poésie est une chose précieuse pour un acteur. Et ne me sors pas cette vieille idiotie selon laquelle 'on peut tout trouver sur l'humanité dans l'oeuvre de Shakespeare'."

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de te dire une telle - idiotie," dit Sherlock, l'air insulté par la suggestion.

"Ils sont toujours comme ça?" demanda Molly, se penchant vers Harry.

"Dernièrement, oui."

"Alors j'imagine que vous vous connaissez tous les deux depuis un bout de temps?" leur demanda Molly.

Ils la regardèrent tous les deux sans expression. "Pas vraiment," dit John.

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la première relecture," dit Sherlock.

"Vraiment? Parce qu'on dirait que vous êtes amis depuis des années."

Ils échangèrent un regard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. "Parfois c'est vrai que ça _semble_ des années," grommela John, mais ses yeux pétillaient.

Clara arriva en trottinant. "On y est, les gars."

"C'est à nous," dit John. "C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Molly. Je suis sûr que nous aurons l'occasion de discuter plus tard. Sherlock et moi avons tous les deux des choses dont nous aimerions discuter avec vous à propos des personnages, et certaines répliques pour lesquelles nous avons quelques idées."

Molly acquiesça. "Je suis impatiente."

Ils s'en allèrent vers le plateau. "Tu es arrivée pour la journée excitante," dit Harry.

"Ah bon?"

"Ils tournent la scène du parc aujourd'hui. Le premier baiser de Mark et Benjamin."

Molly sauta littéralement en l'air, comme une petite fille. "Oh, j'espérais voir ça tant que je suis ici!"

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait?" demanda Harry. "De voir des personnages que tu as créés prendre vie, juste devant tes yeux?" Harry n'avait jamais écrit quoi que ce soit de sa vie. Son lien avec les arts se faisait uniquement à travers John. Mais elle imaginait que ça devait être quelque chose, d'inventer une personne à partir de rien et puis de voir un acteur la faire marcher, et parler, et respirer.

Molly sourit, les yeux un peu picotants. "Je ne pourrais même pas commencer à le décrire."

* * *

><p>John était nerveux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été nerveux avant une scène de baiser. Il en avait fait une telle quantité qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Il en avait tourné avec ce qui lui semblait être la moitié des femmes d'Hollywood. Peu importe quelles questions moqueuses les journalistes posaient dans les conférences de presse, ce n'était pas sexy. C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait répéter une douzaine de fois sous cinq ou six angles, sans parler d'embrasser quelqu'un pour qui vous éprouvez ou non de l'attirance, devant une horde géante de personnel transpirant.<p>

Mais ceci était différent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'était. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser avec un homme. Il n'en avait jamais embrassé pour un rôle, mais il en avait embrassé quelques-uns dans la vraie vie.

Mais pas quelqu'un comme Sherlock. Sherlock était un contre-exemple ambulant. Il était un acteur brillant qui ne se souciait pas de conscience émotionnelle ou de motivations du personnage. Il avait l'intellect d'un génie mais ne savait pas qui était le premier ministre. Il méprisait l'inactivité mais avait choisi une profession où l'on passait 95% du temps à attendre.

Et plus gênant, pour John en tout cas : c'était un homme d'une beauté impossible qui ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par le sexe ou par les relations amoureuses.

John aimait croire qu'il avait une assez bonne idée de qui il était et de ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait rencontrer quelqu'un de spécial - un jour - et s'installer et avoir une famille. Ce quelqu'un de spécial avait toujours, dans son esprit, été une femme. Mais il ne pouvait nier que Sherlock touchait quelque chose dans ses entrailles, quelque chose qu'il ignorait résolument. Ça n'aidait pas que Sherlock ait apparemment décidé que John était la seule personne au monde qu'il pouvait supporter, et la seule personne qu'il traiterait comme un être humain plutôt que comme une tête vide sur deux jambes.

Il n'était pas inquiet pour le baiser. Toute l'histoire du 'baiser devant la caméra qui déclenche quelque chose hors caméra' était plus ou moins une invention du public. Les acteurs savaient que si des étincelles se produisaient hors caméra, ce n'était pas à cause de quelque chose qui s'était passé en tournant une scène. C'était à cause du temps supplémentaire que vous passiez avec vos partenaires et avec l'équipe pendant que le tournage était en train de se faire. Il avait entendu un autre acteur dire un jour que les acteurs n'étaient pas payés pour jouer. Cela, ils le faisaient gratuitement. Ils étaient payés pour _attendre_. C'était vrai. Les heures passées entre les prises, assis sur le cul dans votre loge ou au maquillage. Si vous étiez sociable et que vous vous entendiez bien avec vos partenaires, des amitiés plutôt intenses pouvaient naître. Ou même plus que des amitiés.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, John sentait que lui et Sherlock étaient, en effet, devenus amis. Sally elle-même l'avait confirmé la nuit précédente. Il était en train de faire son sac dans sa loge quand elle était venue frapper à la porte. "Sherlock veut savoir si tu pourrais apporter ce livre dont vous parliez tantôt quand tu iras chez lui ce soir," dit-elle.

"Oh. D'accord." Sally l'avait fixé du regard. "Quoi?"

"Rien, je suis juste - perplexe."

"À propos de quoi?"

"Tu sais, il n'avait jamais eu d'ami avant."

John ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était tout aussi ébahi à l'idée que quelqu'un comme Sherlock n'ait jamais eu d'amis qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse maintenant en être un, après l'avoir connu pendant seulement deux semaines. "Et toi?"

"Moi? Je travaille pour lui. J'encaisse son mécontentement et je le lui rends bien quand il le mérite. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Je n'arrive simplement pas à déterminer ce qui est différent chez toi. Beaucoup de gens ont essayé. Personne n'a jamais reçu les clés du palais, pas comme toi."

Il avait ri, essayant de prendre les choses à la légère. "C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas essayé."

Mais Sally avait réfléchi un instant en entendant cela. "Peut-être."

Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis proches, lui non plus. Il y avait Sarah, mais c'est à peine s'il la voyait encore en dehors des moments où ils jouaient leur comédie devant la presse. Elle avait Anthea et maintenant le bébé et sa propre carrière. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils passaient des heures ensemble à discuter de la vie. Harry disait toujours qu'un bon test pour savoir si on était ami avec quelqu'un était de voir qui vous appelleriez en premier si vous étiez dans la merde à quatre heures du matin.

Il considéra la question, et fut forcé de constater que maintenant? Il appellerait sherlock.

Sherlock était habillé et maquillé en Benjamin et avait l'air particulièrement séduisant aujourd'hui. Mark avait bon goût pour les vêtements, bien plus que lui-même (étant plutôt du genre pull et jeans) et on l'avait habillé d'une veste et d'un pardessus camel, puisqu'il était censé être midi. Le parc était délimité par des cordes, les figurants étaient en place. Quelques spectateurs s'étaient assemblés derrière les cordes, observant et prenant des photos avec leurs portables. John leur fit un signe de la main. Ils les entendit hurler de plaisir et ils lui rendirent son salut.

"Ne les encourage pas," grommela Sherlock, sorti de nulle part.

"Ils ne font que regarder. Ils ne font aucun mal."

Sherlock émit un grondement vague. "Je préférerais ne pas être épié, spécialement aujourd'hui."

"Pourquoi spécialement aujourd'hui?"

"Nous sommes sur le point de nous embrasser, John. Plusieurs fois. Je suis sûr que n'importe quel torchon aimerait publier une photo de nous pendant le tournage."

John n'avait pas pensé à ça. "Eh bien, fais-les partir, si ça te fait plaisir."

"Ce qui me ferait plaisir serait de commencer à travailler. Ils doivent sûrement être prêts, maintenant."

"Je regrette quand même qu'on n'ait pas répété ça une fois ou deux."

"On l'a fait! Une douzaine de fois."

"Pas le baiser." Ce qui était vrai. Sherlock avait tout bonnement refusé de répéter le baiser avec John. Selon sa logique, Ang voulait que ce soit le premier baiser de Benjamin et Mark, donc il fallait que ce soit aussi le leur. Ils avaient répété le rapprochement, les caresses, les conséquences, tout sauf le baiser en lui-même.

John espérait que son haleine était fraîche.

Clara commença à faire dégager tout le monde. Molly Hooper, l'adorable scénariste, avait été installée sur une chaise près des moniteurs; elle était perchée sur le bout de son siège pour être aussi proche que possible de l'action.

Sherlock arpentait le plateau, son téléphone à la main. Il avait déjà été filmé approchant du parc, parlant sur son portable. Il attendrait le bon moment pour entrer dans le parc. John prit place à l'ombre du grand arbre, avec la baie en arrière-plan.

On cria 'action'. John commença à dire ses répliques dans son propre téléphone. Ses répliques seraient toute remplacées au doublage, bien sûr. Aucune chance d'enregistrer un son correct comme ça à l'extérieur. Sherlock exécuta sa part de la conversation téléphonique hors-caméra. John s'agita, laissant ses pieds communiquer la nervosité de Mark, son désir de faire avancer les choses avec Benjamin alors même qu'il redoutait de le faire.

Et puis Benjamin lui dit de se retourner. Il le fit. Il vit Sherlock s'avancer vers lui en marchant sur l'herbe. Benjamin venait juste d'informer Mark qu'il n'avait jamais pris de risque de sa vie et qu'il voulait commencer maintenant, avec lui. John laissa retomber sa main sur le côté. Sherlock jeta son portable sur le sol. Il marcha droit vers lui, s'empara de son visage et alors...

Alors ce fut différent.

Pendant les répétitions, le mouvement avait toujours été sans à-coups. Benjamin attrapait le visage de Mark et ils s'embrassaient. Le changement initié par Benjamin dans leur relation était contenu dans la rapidité et la sûreté du geste.

Mais cette fois, Sherlock hésita. Il prit le visage de John dans ses mains larges, élégantes, s'approcha, et puis s'interrompit. Il se maîtrisa pendant une demi seconde, examinant les yeux de John comme si Benjamin s'assurait que Mark était d'accord.

_Alors_ il plongea et l'embrassa.

Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient pleines et douces. Leurs nez s'accrochèrent un peu mais ça paraissait juste, d'une certaine manière. C'était un premier baiser, après-tout. Un peu de maladresse aiderait à le rendre crédible. John laissa la surprise de Mark raidir son corps, son portable glissant de ses doigts, puis ses mains se levèrent et saisirent les bras de Benjamin et il rendit le baiser. Sherlock appuya et ça semblait naturel pour John d'ouvrir sa bouche alors il le fit, et il sentit immédiatement la langue de Sherlock effleurer la sienne. La règle pour les baisers de cinéma, du moins avec les femmes, était pas de langue sans discussion préalable, mais ils étaient tous les deux des hommes. Et comme pour tout le reste, Sherlock était l'exception à la règle.

Quand Benjamin s'arrêta et s'éloigna, Sherlock ne recula pas aussi loin que pendant les répétitions. Ils récitèrent les dernières lignes de dialogue à un demi-centimètre de distance, tenant jusqu'au dernier moment quand Ang cria 'coupez'. Applaudissements spontanés.

John fit un grand sourire. "Fantastique, mon vieux!"

Sherlock avait l'air troublé. "Je suis désolé, John. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? C'était génial!"

"Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on l'avait répété."

"Je sais, mais c'était mieux, je trouve. Allez, allons voir le playback." Ils arrivèrent ensemble près des moniteurs où Ang repassait le tournage. Ils regardèrent la prise de vue et John acquiesça. "Oui. C'est définitivement mieux. Plus réaliste."

Sherlock semblait toujours mal à l'aise. "Ça te dérange si je change pour la prochaine prise?"

John voulait lui dire de ne pas le faire, que ce qu'il avait fait dans cette prise était une amélioration, mais ce n'était pas son job de dicter à Sherlock ses choix d'acteur. "Vas-y," dit-il. "Je serai à tes côtés quoi que tu fasses."

* * *

><p>John poussa la porte du studio de Sherlock avec son épaule, balançant un grand sac de nourriture chinoise dans le creux de son bras, son autre main prise par un sac en plastique plein d'eau pétillante et de citrons. Son propre appartement était directement en face dans le couloir, mais il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dedans. "Hé Sherlock! Tu peux m'aider avec ça?"<p>

"Je suis occupé."

"Oh, désolé de t'interrompre dans ce cas," grommela John. Il tituba à l'intérieur, ferma et verrouilla la porte et réarrangea les sacs pour le voyage jusqu'à la cuisine. Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous son nez, en train de glander, pour autant que John pouvait en juger. "Oh d'accord, tu es occupé! Je vois que tu es vraiment surmené!"

"Je réflechis."

"Et tu es incapable de porter de la nourriture chinoise et de réfléchir en même temps?"

Sherlock sauta brusquement sur ses pieds. "Je pensais à la scène d'aujourd'hui."

"Laquelle? On a tourné trois scènes aujourd'hui."

"Tu sais laquelle. Le baiser."

"Et?"

"Ang m'a dit que sa prise préférée était la première. Celle avec mon - aberration."

"C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles?"

"C'était une déviation par rapport à mon plan. Oui, j'appellerais ça une aberration."

"Toi et tes plans. Tu ne peux pas planifier chaque geste et chaque battement de cils, Sherlock."

Sherlock se redressa, l'air un peu dédaigneux. "Et pourquoi pas?"

John fronça les sourcils. "Mais...Ce n'est quand même pas ce que tu _fais_, si?"

"John, tout ce que tu m'as jamais vu faire devant une caméra est planifié et méticuleusement travaillé pour avoir l'air authentique. Chaque mouvement de tête, chaque geste de la main, chaque intonation du discours est soigneusement calculé pour obtenir un réalisme dramatique maximal. Tu l'as sûrement observé."

"J'ai observé que tu es très constant d'une prise à l'autre."

"Pas seulement constant. Planifié."

John secoua la tête. "Si ça marche pour toi alors je ne vais pas critiquer. Je ne pourrais pas travailler comme ça. Une interprétation doit être créée à partir des pensées, des actions et des sentiments du personnage. Ça doit venir naturellement de l'intérieur de moi."

"Est-ce que ça n'implique pas que quelque chose de toi est infusé au personnage, puisqu'il est basé sur la réponse émotionnelle que tu aurais eue si tu avais été à sa place?"

"Eh bien, je suppose que oui."

"Alors ce n'est pas jouer. Jouer c'est enfiler la peau d'une autre personne et adopter son maniérisme et son modèle de discours et son essence avec un tel réalisme qu'il ne reste rien de toi en elle."

John soutint le regard de Sherlock pendant un moment. "C'est une manière très froide de construire un personnage, il me semble."

"Peut-être, mais ça a marché pour moi dans le passé. Ironiquement, tout le monde n'apprécie pas la nuance d'une telle approche."

"Je me demande bien pourquoi," dit John, sèchement.

"C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Aujourd'hui j'ai fait quelque chose qui n'était pas répété, qui n'était pas planifié. Et ça a été jugé meilleur par absolument tout le monde, y compris toi."

"Parfois la spontanéité peut être une bonne chose. A quoi pensais-tu quand tu l'as fait? Cette petite hésitation juste avant de m'embrasser, c'est ce qui a fait toute la différence. Pourquoi tu as fait ça?"

"Eh bien - je n'en suis pas sûr. Ça semblait juste la bonne chose à faire sur le moment."

"Tu vois? C'était un instinct viscéral. Tu as exploré très profondément le personnage de Benjamin, Sherlock. Tu le connais vraiment, tu l'as absorbé. Alors tu as fait ce que tu pensais qu'il ferait. Benjamin veut embrasser Mark, il y est résolu, mais il est un homme prudent, et il a cette hésitation que nous avons tous quand nous effectuons un changement dans une relation. Alors il vérifie du coin de l'oeil. Juste pour être sûr qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Tu as suivi ton instinct. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter."

Sherlock se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Je ne suis pas accoutumé à ça."

"Tout le monde s'extasiait sur ton interprétation intuitive dans _Kanisza_. J'imagine que tu les a bien eu, hein?" dit John. "Tu veux un peu de ce poulet kung pao?"

"Pas faim. Et je n'ai dupé personne. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un acteur émotionnel et intuitif. Si les gens ont vu mon travail comme un travail intuitif, alors c'est leur interprétation. La manière dont ce travail est élaboré ne les regarde en rien. Ils vont toujours considérer comme vrai ce qu'ils ont envie de croire à propos de moi. Je me souviens des critiques qui faisaient des gorges chaudes à propos d'un moment dans _Kanisza_, pendant le safari d'Alistair..." Sherlock s'interrompit, examinant l'expression de John. John avala sa bouchée de poulet, l'air penaud. "Quoi? John, tu as l'air bizarre."

"J'ai une étrange confession à te faire."

"Oui?"

"Je, euh...Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu _Kanisza_."

Sherlock cligna des yeux. "Oh. Je vois. Alors mon histoire n'aura pas beaucoup de sens pour toi. Oublie ce que j'ai dit." Il se recoucha sur le canapé.

John leva les yeux au ciel. "Arrête un peu, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu sais que je suis un fan. J'ai juste, d'une certaine manière, dû manquer celui-là."

"En général, je m'assure de voir les films nominés chaque année."

"Tu es membre de l'Académie, tu dois voter et tout ça."

"Même si je ne l'étais pas, je suis toujours intéressé de voir le travail de mes collègues."

"Eh bien, pardon d'être un crétin ignorant, mais je travaille généralement beaucoup pendant la saison des Awards. Je ne dois pas garder une place de libre dans mon emploi du temps pour des Awards et des interviews comme certaines personnes le font!" Sherlock ne dit rien. "Regardons-le maintenant."

"Quoi?"

"Regardons-le maintenant! On a la télé à la demande dans ces chambres. Et s'il n'y est pas on le regardera en streaming."

"John, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine," dit Sherlock, s'adoucissant un peu. "Je ne te demande pas d'avoir vu toute ma filmographie."

"Mais c'est le film pour lequel tu es le plus connu. Je devrais le voir. J'ai toujours voulu le faire, c'est juste que le temps file, parfois."

"Non, ça ira. Nous n'avons pas besoin de passer notre temps à regarder mon ancien travail."

John plissa les yeux, suspicieux. "Pourquoi résistes-tu?"

"Je ne résiste pas!" dit Sherlock d'un ton brusque, un peu trop rapidement.

"Si tu résistes! Tu ne _veux_ pas le regarder! Oh, es-tu un de ces acteurs qui ne supportent pas de se voir à l'écran? Parce que ce serait vraiment trop délicat venant de toi."

"Je ne suis pas - délicat! Simplement, je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée de me voir."

"Arrête, pourquoi pas?"

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remettre en cause mon travail!" s'exclama Sherlock. "Et je n'arrête pas de penser, mon dieu, je ressemble vraiment à ça? Avec ce menton ridicule et cette tête? J'ai bien peur d'être esclave de ma vanité, John. Ne te gêne pas pour en informer le Daily Mail."

John était sidéré. Il s'assit sur le canapé, un peu à distance. "Sherlock, es-tu en train de me faire marcher?"

"Non, pourquoi?"

"Tu crois sincèrement que tu n'as pas l'air bien à l'écran?"

Sherlock grogna. "Ça fait partie du métier d'acteur de se montrer sous un jour peu avantageux. Ça ne veut pas dire que je veuille être celui qui regarde."

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu n'en as aucune idée, n'est-ce pas?"

"Aucune idée de quoi?" demanda Sherlock, l'air alarmé que quelque chose puisse exister sans qu'il en ait la moindre idée.

"Sherlock - tu es..." John réfléchit. _Voyons voir, comment dire ça sans avoir l'air de vouloir le flatter_. Il opta pour la sincérité. "Tu es tout simplement magnifique. Tu aurais dû entendre les glapissements de toutes les femmes que je connais quand je leur ai dit que je travaillerais avec toi, sans parler de jouer le rôle de ton amoureux. Même Sarah, et elle n'est même pas intéressée par les hommes!"

"Ah bon," dit Sherlock, dubitatif.

"C'est la pure vérité. Comment peux-tu ne pas le savoir?"

"J'imagine qu'on me l'a dit. Mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à le voir par moi-même."

"Oh, aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. Nous croyons tous que nous sommes des horribles trolls et que personne ne nous aimera jamais, pas vrai?"

"L'idée que personne ne t'aimera jamais _toi_ est tout aussi absurde que mes doutes sur mon apparence."

John rougit, pas très sûr de la manière dont il devait prendre ce compliment. "Euh, merci, je suppose."

"Je veux simplement dire que tu es le genre de personne que les gens aiment facilement," s'empressa d'ajouter Sherlock. "Tu es chaleureux et facile à vivre et tu as une manière de converser avec les gens que je n'ai jamais vraiment pu maîtriser, quoi que si je l'avais voulu j'aurais certainement pu le faire."

John sourit, impressionné par le talent de Sherlock pour se rattraper. "Regardons juste cette saleté de film, d'accord? Ta vanité survivra."

Sherlock poussa un profond, douloureux soupir. "Très bien, s'il le faut."

_Kanisza_ était, en effet, disponible à la demande sur la télévision de Sherlock. John amena du chinois et un verre de vin et ils s'installèrent pour le regarder. Sherlock était tendu quand le film commença, mais après quelques temps il sembla se relaxer.

John avait beaucoup lu sur ce film, bien sûr, et connaissait l'intrigue de base. Il avait été nominé en tant que meilleur film et beaucoup de gens considéraient encore comme une imposture le fait qu'il n'ait pas gagné, battu par un film de guerre plus accessible (et plus lucratif) et qui s'était avéré être un piège à Oscar ridicule. En fin de compte, le film remporta seulement deux Oscars pour sa photographie et pour l'interprétation de Sherlock. Il avait été pressenti comme favori cette année. Kanisza était presque entièrement le film de Sherlock, il était quasiment dans chaque scène. Il jouait Alistair Templeton, un professeur de philosophie d'Oxford qui voyageait en Australie pour écrire un article avec un philosophe reclus qu'il connaissait uniquement par un échange d'e-mails. Le philosophe emmenait Alistair dans sa maison perdue dans le désert, et puis mourait mystérieusement. Alistair séjournait dans la maison de cet homme pendant plusieurs mois, et faisait l'expérience du principe philosophique de Gestalt que les deux hommes avaient étudié, tout en arrivant à la conclusion gênante que son ami n'était peut-être pas mort de cause naturelle.

John, captivé, oublia vite la nourriture chinoise. La photographie était éblouissante, même sur petit écran. L'interprétation de Sherlock était aussi émouvante qu'on l'avait annoncé. Son Alistair était enthousiaste mais naïf, anglais basique mais hippie refoulé, qui rêvait d'une expérience transcendante.

"Ça fait tellement Polanski, tu n'imagines pas."

"Tu crois?" dit Sherlock, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

"Ça me rappelle Le Pianiste. Alistair seul et sans dialogue pendant ces longues périodes."

"Cette comparaison a déjà été faite."

"Mon dieu, comment fais-tu pour occuper l'écran si longtemps sans parler? Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard."

"J'ai inventé des pensées et des monologues internes pour chaque seconde d'Alistair à l'écran. Je peux te dire exactement ce qu'il pense pour chaque minute où il ne parle pas."

"Ça se voit." John se tut et ils continuèrent à regarder. "Est-ce que c'est aussi isolé que ça en a l'air?" demanda-t-il finalement une demi heure plus trad, alors qu'Alistair faisait son safari dans le désert australien central.

"Oui, ça l'est. Terrence a insisté sur les lieux de tournage réels. Tout devait être expédié par bateau et mon dieu, les générateurs. On a installé un camp à partir duquel on pouvait atteindre quelques endroits par camion, puis on déplaçait le camp, et ainsi de suite."

"C'est un crime de ne pas l'avoir nominé."

"Je suis d'accord."

Ils finirent de regarder le film en silence. Après la fin, John resta assis un moment, laissant le film décanter. "Seigneur, Sherlock. Si je n'étais pas déjà en admiration devant toi..." Il soupira. "Qu'est-ce que je fais dans le même film que toi?"

"Tu en fais du très bon boulot."

"Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu as fait dans ce film."

"Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas, et tu ne devrais pas. Si tu avais été pris, tu aurais créé _ton_ interprétation, pas la mienne."

"Ça n'aurait pas été aussi bon."

"Personne ne peut le savoir. D'après ce que je sais de toi maintenant, ça aurait été intéressant."

"Tes partenaires étaient tous fantastiques, eux aussi."

"Je suis d'accord. J'accepterais avec joie de retravailler avec eux. Mais il est moins certain qu'ils seraient aussi emballés de retravailler avec_ moi_."

"On a dit que tu étais très intense sur ce tournage."

"J'avais un rôle difficile à préparer. Je n'avais pas le temps pour des idioties."

"Tu as aussi un rôle difficile à préparer maintenant. Et pourtant tu prends le temps de regarder des films avec moi," dit John en lui souriant d'un air suffisant.

Sherlock lui lança un regard, un léger demi-sourire se glissant sur ses lèvres. "Peut-être que la compagnie est plus motivante maintenant qu'elle ne l'était alors."

John était flatté, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à une réponse qui n'aurait pas l'air désespérément doucereuse. "Alors c'était vraiment horrible, de te regarder?"

Sherlock fit un bruit de gorge indéterminé. "Je suppose que je pourrais m'y habituer."

"Tu avais l'air splendide dans ce film. Toute cette lumière flatteuse de fin d'après-midi et le bronzage et les fringues de safari."

"Terrence voulait toujours me faire ressembler à une sorte de héros byronien, ou à Robert Redford dans _Out of Africa_. J'étais ravi d'être aussi sale et échevelé que possible. C'était une guerre incessante avec les gens du maquillage."

John le regarda, assis les genoux contre la poitrine et les bras autours des jambes, dans une pause attachante, enfantine. Il ressentit une soudaine vague d'affection pour son curieux partenaire - certainement l'ami le plus étrange que John ait jamais eu. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ressentir la moindre connection avec lui, encore moins à devenir son ami. Mais comment aurait-il pu s'en empêcher? Cet homme était un puits gravitationnel de mystère énigmatique. "Tu es en guerre avec le monde," demanda-t-il avec calme. C'était une honte. Il n'aurait pas à être en guerre avec lui si le monde pouvait juste s'arrêter un moment, et le voir pour ce qu'il était vraiment. S'il le laissait faire. John supposa qu'il y avait autant de tort des deux côtés dans tout ce chaos.

"Ça semble souvent le cas. Mais je ne suis pas en guerre avec toi, si?"

John sourit. "J'espère que non."

"Bien. Je trouve cela plutôt agréable d'être à l'aise, pour une fois."

"Et tu l'es?"

"Quoi?"

"À l'aise."

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui et sourit, pas son petit demi-sourire suffisant ou son faux sourire du genre 'je suis obligé de tolérer ta présence', mais un vrai sourire chaleureux. "Oui, John. Je crois que je le suis."

John sourit en retour, et pendant un instant ils laissèrent le moment flotter et décanter en silence. "Bon, on regarde un de _mes_ films, maintenant?" blagua-t-il. "Tu vas adorer le style dramatique ampoulé et les coups de théâtre délirants de _Lune de miel à la Havane._"

* * *

><p>Passing stranger! You don't know how longingly I look upon you<p>

You must be he I was seeking, or she I was seeking (it comes to me, as of a dream,)

I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you,

All is recall'd as we flit, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,

You grew up with me, were a boy with me, or a girl with me,

I ate with you, and slept with you, - your body has become not yours only, nor left my body mine only,

You give me the pleasure of your eyes, skin, flesh, as we pass - you take off my beard, breast, hands, in return,

I am not to speak to you - I am to think of you when I sit alone, or wake at night alone,

I am to wait - I do not doubt I am to meet you again,

I am to see to it that I do not loose you.

-"To a stranger," Walt Whitman.

Étranger qui passe! Tu ne sais pas avec quelle envie je pose les yeux sur toi.

Tu dois être lui, celui que je cherchais, ou elle, celle que je cherchais (cela me revient, comme dans un rêve,)

J'ai sûrement quelque part vécu une vie de joie avec toi,

Tout est rappelé comme nous fuyons, fluides, affectueux, chastes, mûris,

Tu as grandi avec moi, été un garçon avec moi, ou une fille avec moi,

J'ai mangé avec toi, et couché avec toi, - ton corps n'est pas resté seulement tien, ni n'a laissé mon corps seulement mien,

Tu me donnes le plaisir de tes yeux, ta peau, ta chair, comme nous passons - tu prends ma barbe, ma poitrine, mes mains, en retour,

Je ne dois pas te parler - je dois penser à toi quand je m'assieds seul, ou quand je veille seul la nuit,

Je dois attendre - je suis sûr de te rencontrer à nouveau,

Je dois bien faire attention à ne pas te perdre.

* * *

><p>Remarques de l'auteur:<p>

1. La citation sur l'acteur jouant gratuitement mais payé pour attendre est de Wil Wheaton, blogueur/acteur et officieusement roi des geeks, bien qu'il ait pu citer quelqu'un d'autre.

2. Presque tous les films contiennent du doublage; c'est quasi universel pour les tournages en extérieur, où le vent et les bruits du trafic et les feuilles qui tombent et toutes ces merdes rendent l'enregistrement inutilisable. Les acteurs vont dans un studio et réenregistrent leurs répliques en se regardant pour coller aux mouvement de leurs lèvres. La plupart des acteurs détestent le faire et la plupart des réalisateurs essaient de minimiser la quantité requise. Le mauvais doublage est la marque de fabrique des films mauvais et/ou à petit budget.

3. Anderson est le producteur exécutif. Le producteur exécutif est en gros l'assistant - vendeur du film. Le producteur fait les chèques et engage les gens, le producteur exécutif s'assure que le travail soit fait en temps et en heure sur le plateau. Les producteurs ne sont généralement pas sur le plateau (ils ont souvent plus d'un projet en marche) mais le producteur exécutif y est toujours. Ils font une grande part du travail quotidien dans l'organisation du tournage. C'est un travail ingrat mais infiniment crucial.

4. Le "Terrence" auquel on fait allusion est censé être Terrence Malick. Le genre de film que je décris pour Kanisza demanderait probablement un réalisateur avec peu de sensibilité d'auteur mais capable de diriger des grosses productions sur des lieux de tournage intenses. Malick a réalisé _La ligne rouge_ et a cette réputation.

5. Si vous n'avez pas vu _Le pianiste, _faites-le immédiatement. À mon avis, c'est un meilleur film sur l'holocauste que _La liste de Schindler._ Ce n'est pas un film facile mais il est génial.

6. "Aronofsky" est Darren Aronofsky, probablement le plus éminent auteur-réalisateur sérieux travaillant aujourd'hui. Il a réalisé notamment _Requiem for a dream, The fountain, the Wrestler,_ et _Black__ Swan._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Quatrième semaine de tournage_

* * *

><p>"À table, les gars!" cria Clara. John se leva de son siège à la table de conférence et s'étira le dos. Ces scènes de bavardages semblaient toujours durer une éternité. "John, tu as fini pour aujourd'hui. Sherlock, changement de costume."<p>

Sherlock répondit d'un signe de tête distrait. Il avait son script surligné et corné à la main et gribouillait quelque chose dans la marge. John vint flâner de son côté. "Grosse journée."

"Mmm. Pas plus que d'habitude."

"Tu as cette scène avec la mère de Mark et puis le directeur de l'hôpital."

"Les scènes confrontationnelles sont plus faciles à jouer. Les émotions exacerbées se prêtent toujours bien à la représentation cinématographique. C'est l'imitation subtile des expressions moins exagérées qui constitue un défi."

John soupira. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles toujours comme si tu passais chez James Lipton?"

"Qui est James Lipton?"

"James Lipton, Sherlock. Tu sais - ce type de la Nouvelle école qui..." Sherlock le regardait, le visage sans expression. "Bien sûr que tu ne sais pas." Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Sherlock. "Je m'en vais, en tout cas."

"De grands projets pour ta liberté temporaire?"

"Oh, oui. Je pensais lire un livre et faire une sieste."

Sherlock ricana. "Ah, la vie échevelée d'une star de cinéma."

"Qu'on ne dise pas que John Watson ne sait pas comment s'éclater." Il sourit et tourna les talons.

"John?"

Il se retourna. "Quoi?"

"On se voit plus tard, alors?" Sherlock affectait un air détaché, nonchalant, mais John n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. John ne voyait pas ce qui lui plairait plus que de passer son temps avec Sherlock, un fait qui commençait à le perturber un petit peu.

"J'espère bien, mon vieux."

Sherlock acquiesça et retourna à l'habillage. John alla à son fauteuil et tira son portable de la poche de sa veste. Il avait reçu un texto de Sarah. _Appelle-moi quand tu auras le temps_.

Oh oh. Ça n'avait pas l'air bon. Harry apparut à ses côtés juste quand il tournait la tête pour la chercher. "Comment tu _fais_ ça?"

"Je suis douée pour mon job. Tu retournes à l'appart?"

"Ouais."

"Ça te dérange si je reste ici?"

John eu un sourire en coin. "Tu espères encore draguer Clara?"

"Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles."

"Je tiens de source sûre qu'elle s'intéresse à toi aussi."

"Oh. Et est-ce que par hasard cette 'source sûre' ne serait pas un grand enfoiré aux cheveux bruns qui a tendance à fourrer son nez là où il ne devrait pas?"

"Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles."

"Monte dans la voiture, idiot."

* * *

><p>Sherlock était malmené dans la loge du maquillage pour être retouché après son changement de costume. Il sourit quand il vit qui était assis dans l'autre chaise. "Oh, viens par ici, chéri. Fais-moi un bisou," lança Emma Hudson, en l'attirant à elle.<p>

Il l'embrassa sur la joue. "Comment vas-tu, ma chérie?"

"Ça va mais j'ai à peine pu échanger deux mots avec toi depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je n'ai eu que des scènes avec John. Il est tellement adorable, et tellement doué. Je dois dire que j'étais un petit peu..." elle s'interrompit, troublée.

"Surprise?" dit Sherlock, avec un sourire. "Ne t'en fais pas, nous l'étions tous."

"Je dois dire que c'est un soulagement de ne pas jouer la même mamie grabataire à chaque fois. Au moins, celle-ci a du piquant."

"Mamie grabataire? C'était toi ou c'était pas toi qui a joué une tueuse professionnelle l'an dernier?"

"Oh, c'était vraiment marrant. J'ai pu tirer au revolver et prétendre m'y connaître en kung Fu."

"Ah, oui. Emma Hudson, la célèbre tueuse à gages."

"Fais attention à toi, jeune homme, ou je te montre ma prise de Kung Fu."

Sherlock gloussa. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'acteurs dont il appréciait la compagnie, mais Emma Hudson en faisait partie. Elle avait joué sa mère trois fois et, une fois mémorable, son amante. Il avait fait pression pour qu'elle soit prise pour le rôle de la mère de Mark. C'était un rôle difficile, et même un rôle peu sympathique. Une grande part du conflit entre Mark et Benjamin reposait sur le fait que la famille de Mark jugeait Benjamin responsable de la mort de James. Emma donnait l'impression d'être la vieille tante farfelue typique avec ses taies au crochet et ses cache-théières, mais elle était l'un des piliers les plus aguerris de la RSC, qui avait autrefois exécuté une performance époustouflante en Reine Lear dans leur mémorable production à genres inversés. Les habitués du théâtre en parlaient encore avec révérence.

"Garde toute cette haine redoutable pour notre scène," dit Sherlock.

Emma le regardait, le regard inquisiteur. "Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi, chéri. Je l'ai remarqué dès le premier jour de mon arrivée."

"Je suis ce que j'ai toujours été, Emma. Aussi inchangé que Gibraltar."

"Ah, mais Gibraltar change constamment. La roche a l'air si solide, mais elle est érodée par l'eau. Tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est du temps." Elle pencha la tête. "Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec John."

"Nous sommes devenus - amis. On travaille bien ensemble. C'est un soulagement d'avoir un partenaire dans cette galère plutôt que quelqu'un dont je peux à peine supporter la présence."

"Il est très différent de toi. En tant qu'acteur, je veux dire. Tu pourrais apprendre quelque chose."

"Seigneur. Pourquoi tout le monde est soudainement si pressé que j'apprenne quelque chose de lui? Est-ce que c'est déjà venu à l'esprit de quelqu'un que _lui_ pourrait apprendre quelque chose de moi? C'est tout de même moi qui..." Il s'arrêta, réalisant à quel point il aurait l'air d'un crétin. "Eh bien..."

"C'est toi qui as gagné un Oscar, c'est ça?" dit Emma. "C'est ce que tu allais dire."

"Eh bien oui, et alors? C'est la vérité."

"Tu as bel et bien reçu un Oscar. Et tu étais brillant dans ce rôle. Mais tu as créé cette interprétation en faisant exactement ce que tu as toujours fait."

"Et c'était si mauvais?"

"Non. C'est juste que - ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant. Pas pour ça. Pas avec lui."

Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir d'impatience. "C'est ironique que John Watson ait réussi à redéfinir toute cette production, jusqu'à mes habitudes de travail, avec une seule scène dans laquelle il a défié les attentes de tout le monde. Pourquoi tout devrait-il être différent simplement parce que c'est John Watson?"

"Je ne sais pas, chéri. À toi de me le dire."

Il regarda son visage patient et ouvert et une part de son irritation le quitta. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. "Je ne sais pas non plus, Emma. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est différent, mais ça l'est."

* * *

><p>John jeta son sac sur la chaise et sortit son portable, composant le numéro de Sarah d'une main pendant qu'il se servait à boire de l'autre.<p>

"Allô?"

"Sarah, c'est John."

"Oh salut. Merci de me rappeler si vite."

"J'ai l'après-midi de libre."

"Comment ça se passe là-bas?"

"C'est fantastique, vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas nous porter la poisse."

"Il y a des bavardages qui s'échappent du plateau. On pourrait même qualifier ça de buzz."

"Quel genre de buzz?"

"À propos de toi, surtout. Et de ton talent d'acteur insoupçonné."

John grogna. "Personne ne croira ça."

"Moi j'y crois, John. Mais encore une fois je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais de quoi tu es capable."

"Je ne devrais pas entendre ça."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce qu'aucun acteur ne peut jouer correctement s'il croit qu'il est génial. Il doit secrètement croire qu'il est nul." Il hésita. "Quoique je travaille peut-être avec la seule exception à cette règle."

"Sherlock? Comment est-il? C'est un cauchemar?"

"Oh, il est arrogant, c'est sûr. Et impoli et exigeant."

"Mais?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il est charismatique. Et une fois qu'on dépasse toutes ses paroles en l'air, il est en réalité plutôt adorable. Ou il peut l'être, quand il est d'humeur."

"Alors vous vous entendez plutôt bien?"

"En fait - ne t'évanouis pas sous le choc - nous sommes devenus des amis plutôt proches."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment. Je crois que j'ai réussi à l'impressionner, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et j'ai été jugé digne de sa compagnie. Et vu que je suis le seul dans ce cas, il passe tout son temps avec moi."

"Tu n'as pas l'air de le regretter."

"Non. Je l'aime bien. On fait du bon travail."

"Ah oui, vraiment? Quel genre de - _travail_?"

"Arrête," la sermonna-t-il, sentant la chaleur s'échapper de son col de chemise. "Avec tes insinuations tirées d'_Entertainment Weekly_."

"Ce n'était pas un déni!"

"Sarah, je ne suis pas en train d'avoir une liaison avec mon insupportable partenaire. D'accord?"

"D'accord, si tu insistes."

"Mais je doute que tu aies appelé pour parler de ma sordide vie amoureuse hors-caméra, ou de mon absence de vie amoureuse."

"Non." Il l'entendit soupirer. "John - Anthea et moi avons discuté, et je crois qu'il est temps qu'on organise notre rupture."

Il acquiesça. Il l'avait vu venir. "Je crois que c'est le bon moment. Tu as parlé à ton publiciste?"

"Oui. Il s'est un peu lamenté, et puis il s'en est remis et a commencé à planifier les détails. Ça ira pour toi?"

"Sarah, j'ai fait tout ça pour t'aider. J'en ai bien profité aussi, mais je peux supporter le célibat. Je prendrai juste des jobs avec des lieux de tournage très isolés." Il hésita. "Je serai toujours ton ami. Mais tu as une famille. Anthea et le bébé devraient être ta priorité pour l'instant. Tout le reste est secondaire."

Il entendit Sarah renifler un peu. "Merci John. Je savais que tu comprendrais."

"Quelle va être la raison officielle, alors?"

"On donnera les excuses habituelles. "Conflit d'horaires, pas assez de temps ensemble, des choses différentes en vue, etcetera."

"Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand tu feras ton coming out? Tu ne peux pas dire à tout le monde que tu étais avec Anthea pendant cinq ans. Et puis le bébé..."

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Une partie de moi voudrais juste leur dire à tous d'aller se faire voir, et dire la vérité. Que toi et moi nous avons tout inventé pour que je puisse avoir une carrière, parce qu'Hollywood est bel et bien pourri à ce point-là. Mais je ne le ferai pas. C'est tentant. "

"Oui, ça l'est."

"Je ne te mettrai pas dans cette position. Tout le monde supposera que tu es gay aussi."

"Je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre de leurs suppositions."

"Mais John, avec le film que tu es en train de faire maintenant - ce n'est pas le bon moment. Ce film pourrait te redéfinir. Je ne mettrai pas ça en péril. Toi et moi allons faire une petite annonce tranquille par l'intermédiaire de nos publicistes. Je vais tout aussi tranquillement reprendre ma vie avec Anthea, faire tous les efforts possibles pour préserver notre vie privée et les laisser parler. On s'affichera publiquement quand elle et moi déciderons que c'est le bon moment. À toi de voir ce que tu diras à propos de notre relation. Je dirai juste que tu es un bon ami, que tu l'as toujours été, et que tu m'as aidé pendant une période difficile."

John se sentit un peu remué. "Oh, Sarah, ma chérie. Je déteste ça. Je déteste qu'on ait été obligés de le faire."

"Anthea en vaut la peine. Le bébé en vaut la peine."

"Bien. Reste seulement concentrée sur ça."

"Je vais attendre que ton tournage soit terminé pour lâcher la nouvelle. Je ne veux pas que la presse te harcèle pendant que tu es là-bas en train de travailler."

"J'apprécie le geste."

"Je ne mentais pas pour le buzz. Je suis surprise que Mike ne t'ait pas appelé."

"En fait, il l'a fait. Je ne peux pas vraiment me fier à de l'intérêt généré avant que qui que ce soit n'ait vu ce film."

"Ça s'est déjà produit avant. Ed Norton avait tellement fait le buzz sur le tournage de _Primal fear_ qu'il était déjà engagé pour deux autres jobs avant même que le film ne soit sorti."

"Je ne veux pas m'engager dans quoi que ce soit d'autre maintenant. J'espérais même prendre un peu de vacances une fois qu'on en aurait terminé."

"La sortie est prévue pour quand?"

"On espère pour décembre. Les congés, la saison des awards, tu sais bien."

"Merde, c'est rapide. Sherlock et toi aurez à peine le temps de respirer avant de faire l'ADR et les conférences de presse."

"Il joue dans une pièce à Londres juste après qu'on ait fini, aussi. Un remake de_ Closer_ pendant trois mois au théâtre national."

Sarah se tut pendant un moment. "Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? Je peux l'entendre à ta voix."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Il est sûrement l'ami le plus exigeant que j'aie jamais eu."

"Rien de plus?"

John ouvrit la bouche pour dire que _oui, bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir d'autre, parce qu'il est lui et je suis moi et on n'aurait pas dû se rencontrer, et au fait je suis un homme connu à Hollywood et par conséquent uniquement attiré par des femmes séduisantes et c'est un tournage de film, et tout ce qui se passe autour est de la pure adrénaline alors si je l'ignore, ça va passer, mais parfois je le regarde et je réalise que je souris un peu trop et j'ai ce petit pincement qu'on a quand on est près de quelqu'un qui nous plait et je devrais être capable de gérer ça, bordel, parce que je suis un homme moderne éclairé et si je suis incapable de dire à mon amie lesbienne que je suis peut-être en train de tomber amoureux de mon partenaire, alors je ne peux le dire à personne._

Tout ce qui sorti fut "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas."

"C'est un homme magnifique, John."

"Oui." Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

"Sois prudent d'accord? Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir."

John eut un petit rire. "Alors tu devrais peut-être garder les yeux fermés."

* * *

><p>Les pas de Sherlock n'étaient pas difficiles à suivre, vu qu'il piétinait comme un gamin en pleine crise de colère. John trottait derrière, ignorant les regards désapprobateurs de l'équipe, sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la loge de Sherlock. Il rattrapa la porte comme Sherlock essayait de la lui claquer au nez. "Oh non, tu ne vas pas faire ça," dit-il en le suivant à l'intérieur. "Tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre ça sur le dos, pas maintenant."<p>

"Lâche-moi. J'ai le droit de bouder un peu."

"Tu ne fais rien contre ta réputation de diva si tu sors en trombe du plateau chaque fois que tu es vexé. "

"Qui dit que je veux la combattre? Si les gens ont peur que je pique une crise à la moindre provocation, ils seront plus enclins à coopérer."

"Je vais juste faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je ne vais pas attendre que tu te fasses virer de ce plateau, tu m'entends? Pas avec toute l'énergie qu'on y a mis."

"Je ne vais pas être viré, ne sois pas ridicule."

"Ang n'avait pas l'air enchanté, et tu bouscules tout l'emploi du temps! Je ne veux pas avoir des journées de quatorze heures à cause de toi et les autres non plus."

"J'ai juste..." Sherlock soupira. "J'ai besoin d'un moment."

"Pour quoi faire?"

"Me ressaisir."

"Te _ressaisir_? Ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin."

"Oh, alors dis-moi s'il te plait de quoi j'ai besoin, ô grand oracle Watson!"

"Tu as vraiment besoin de lâcher prise, déjà! L'école holmesienne d'art dramatique ne va pas t'aider pour cette scène! Ang n'arrête pas de te dire de lâcher prise et tu restes fixé à ton incroyable série de battements de cils et de trucs que tu as planifié dans les moindres détails."

"C'est ce que je _fais_, John. Ça ne m'a jamais fait défaut auparavant."

"Ça ne te fait pas vraiment défaut maintenant, Sherlock. Tu es génial, tu es toujours génial, mais tu ne peux pas être ce que tu as toujours été. Pas pour ça."

"Oh, bien sûr, je devrais juste abandonner tout l'art que j'ai cultivé en quinze ans de carrière et jeter ma technique par la fenêtre parce que tout ce que je dois vraiment faire c'est _ressentir_, c'est ça?"

"Non, ça n'a rien à voir, et le simplifier pour que ça ait l'air stupide ne va pas t'aider non plus." Il soupira. "D'accord, Holmes. Premier jour du cours de théâtre. Quel est le plus grand ennemi de l'acteur?"

"La peur."

"La peur de quoi?"

"La peur d'être vu."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie réellement?"

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas une question."

"Pas celle qu'ils posent au cours de théâtre. C'est ma question. Alors qu'est-ce que ça signifie réellement d'avoir peur d'être vu?"

"Je suis sûr que tu es sur le point de me le dire."

"C'est la peur d'être honnête, Sherlock. Nous nous taillons des personnages pour les présenter au monde, et c'est dans la nature humaine de dissimuler la réalité. Nous cachons notre visage quand nous pleurons et nous regardons autour de nous avec embarras quand nous trébuchons dans la rue et nous cherchons la solitude quand nous ressentons nos émotions les plus profondes. En tant qu'acteurs nous devons faire exactement l'inverse, et le plus difficile dans ce que nous faisons est de court-circuiter notre peur humaine de montrer notre vraie personne quand nous jouons. Mais tu n'as jamais fait ça, n'est-ce pas? Tu as contourné le problème. Quand nous te voyons à l'écran en larmes, ou en colère, ou mort de honte, ou en train de faire l'amour ou quoi que ce soit que nous craignons de montrer, nous ne te voyons pas toi dans cet état mais une imitation très proche que tu as enfilé sur ta propre peau. Oh, c'est une imitation brillante, certainement. Ça semble réel. Mais c'est une illusion."

"Est-ce que c'est jamais autre chose? Quand tu pleures à l'écran, tu ressens vraiment la peine?"

"Parfois. Mais je dois canaliser ma propre peine et l'utiliser comme un prisme, pour pouvoir faire grandir la peine de mon personnage."

Sherlock ne dit rien. "Je travaille de la manière dont je travaille, John."

"Pourquoi as-tu peur de te dépasser? Tu es déjà brillant, Sherlock. Mais si tu sautes ce dernier pas, tu pourrais - mon dieu, tu pourrais être différent de tout ce qu'on a jamais vu. Tu pourrais devenir le plus grand acteur vivant."

Sa tête se releva brusquement. "Et je devrais t'écouter toi, pourquoi? Oh, c'est vrai, parce que tu es John Watson, l'acteur prodige surprise, dont les talents dramatiques redoutables peuvent être vus dans toute leur gloire dans des chef d'oeuvres cinématographiques tels que _Rasage et coupe de cheveux_!"

"Oh, tu as aimé celui-là, pas vrai? L'un de mes préférés! J'ai particulièrement adoré le passage où j'ai dû aller dans une saleté de toboggan habillé en clown!" John prit une grande inspiration. "M'attaquer ne va pas t'aider, Sherlock. Et je sais que tu le fais uniquement parce que tu es une saleté d'enfant qui ne sait pas gérer ses vraies émotions!"

"Et il est aussi psychologue!" s'exclama Sherlock en lançant les bras en l'air dans une sorte d'halleluiah. "Quelle chance d'avoir un partenaire avec tellement de cordes à son arc pour me réparer!"

John grinça des dents. "Seigneur, je n'avais vraiment pas tord quand j'avais prédit que tu serais difficile, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ne te gêne pas pour t'en aller, alors."

"Et te laisser bouder ici? Aucune chance. C'est mon film aussi. Que ça te plaise ou pas, nous sommes dans la même galère."

Il se tint là près de la porte de la loge de Sherlock et regarda son partenaire pendant qu'il faisait les cent pas en dessinant des zigzags serrés. Il pouvait voir le dépit suinter de chaque pore de Sherlock.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Il arrêta de tourner en rond et s'immobilisa, tournant le dos à John, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent. "Je suis désolé, John."

"C'est bon."

Il se retourna, se frottant la nuque. "Je n'ai pas - c'est, ce que - je n'ai pas voulu dire..."

"Je sais."

"Tu sais ce que je pense de toi."

"Arrête de t'excuser, ça me fout la trouille."

Sherlock sourit. "Qu'est-ce que je fais alors?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te dire comment accéder à ton moi intérieur. As-tu déjà essayé? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a déjà essayé?"

"Non," dit Sherlock avec une note d'émerveillement dans la voix, comme s'il venait juste de le réaliser. "Personne n'a jamais voulu."

Ils ne parlaient plus de cinéma. "Comment est-ce possible? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne s'est jamais approché?"

Sherlock croisa son regard. "Je me suis assuré qu'ils n'aient pas envie d'essayer."

John retint son souffle. "Eh bien, ça ne marche pas avec moi."

"Je n'en avais pas envie."

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant un moment puis John détourna les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Donc, cette scène."

"Oui," dit Sherlock, se raclant la gorge.

"On l'a refaite une centaine de fois."

"Mon dieu, oui."

"Tu me fais confiance?"

Sherlock leva les yeux à cette question inattendue, mais sa réponse fut immédiate. "Oui."

"D'accord. Et je te fais confiance. Parce que c'est en toi, et c'est en moi. On doit simplement être réellement là l'un pour l'autre dans cette scène. Tu comprends?"

Il acquiesça. "J'avais peur que tu t'embarques dans un de ces exercices de cours de théâtre à la noix. Jouer le rôle de l'autre, ou improviser de nouvelles répliques ou ce genre de bêtises."

John eut un sourire suffisant. "Même si c'était le cas, je parie que le cours de théâtre a été le dernier endroit où tu t'es laissé mener dans des directions inattendues. Ça ne te tuerait pas de revivre cette expérience."

"Après ce tournage, je m'assurerai de m'inscrire à ces cours du soir que tu as suivi."

"Toute la bonne comédie ne se fait pas à la RADA, tu sais."

Sherlock acquiesça. "Comme j'en ai tous les jours la preuve."

Réchauffé par cet éloge indirect, John laissa retomber ses mains. "Allez. Essayons à nouveau."

"Très bien."

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte de la loge, pas très surpris de voir Clara debout, les bras croisés, tapant du pied. "Vous êtes prêts à retourner au travail, tous les deux?" demanda-t-elle.

"Nous sommes prêts."

John suivit Sherlock sur le plateau.

L'appartement de Benjamin, un véritable appartement au nord-est de Toronto. À son grand étonnement, Sherlock s'excusa devant Ang et devant le reste de l'équipe pour l'interruption, et demanda à poursuivre le tournage. John regarda autour d'eux; tout le monde avait l'air attendri.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et pensa à son propre personnage. Mark devait être effrayé et en colère dans cette scène. Il avait été poussé dans ses retranchements, il se sentait trahi, et il avait peur que Benjamin ne l'aime que parce qu'il ressemblait à James. Et comment pourrait-il aimer un homme qui avait contribué à la mort de son frère?

Sherlock prit ses marques. La caméra roula. John avait la première réplique. Il la récita, et Sherlock répondit. Mais alors, John laissa la pause entre les répliques s'étendre plus longtemps que d'habitude. Sherlock croisa son regard et John le soutint.

_Nous sommes ici tous les deux. Je suis là avec toi._

Sherlock ne détourna pas le regard. Il n'y avait aucune question dans son regard, aucun doute quant à la raison pour laquelle John ne parlait pas. Il se tint là avec lui dans le calme, dans les deux hommes qu'ils étaient en train de jouer, et quand John parla enfin, il comprit immédiatement que c'était différent. La longue pause avait infusé à la scène une tension nouvelle.

Alors que la scène se déroulait, il vit le phénomène commencer à se produire. Il vit les couches de construction méticuleuse s'arracher de Sherlock comme des loques de tissus, une exposition incomplète, mais c'était excitant. Il attendait le 'coupez', parce que Ang voudrait changer les angles de vue, mais il n'entendit rien. Il continua, soutenu par l'énergie débordante du corps de Sherlock, agité et tournoyant, l'urgence de Mark s'emparant des membres mêmes de John.

Le point culminant de la scène approchait. Benjamin croisa le regard de Mark et pendant une demi-seconde, John vit sherlock lui rendre son regard.

_Lâche prise. Je suis avec toi._

* * *

><p>John alla à la loge de Sherlock après avoir ôté son maquillage, ravi d'être de retour dans son jean et son cardigan. Ang était là, discutant calmement avec son acteur principal (ou l'un d'entre eux, en tout cas). Sherlock était avachi sur sa chaise, les jambes étendues devant lui et les chevilles croisées, levant les yeux vers Ang et acquiesçant. Son visage était détendu, un léger sourire s'attardant sur ses lèvres.<p>

Ang se retourna quand John entra. "Oh, pardon," dit John. "Je repasserai."

"Non. J'ai fini." Ang posa une main sur l'épaule de John. "Excellent aujourd'hui. Très bon."

"Merci." Ang s'en alla. John se tourna vers Sherlock. "Eh bien, tu m'as l'air fier de toi."

"Je me sens comme si un bus venait de me passer dessus."

"Eh bien, tu as le droit de te sentir comme un type qui vient de dominer totalement cette scène."

"Ce n'était pas très différent."

"Pas beaucoup. Parfois les plus petits changements font la plus grosse différence."

Sherlock avait les yeux dans le vide. "L'autre jour je disais à Emma à quel point je trouvais bizarre que tout le monde parle de ce que j'apprendrais de toi, plutôt que l'inverse. Dis-moi, John. Est-ce possible qu'il ait été évident pour tout le monde que j'avais tant de choses à apprendre, et que je sois le dernier à le savoir?"

John s'assit face à lui. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai rien appris de toi pendant tout ce temps? Je n'ai rien fait d'autre depuis qu'on a commencé ce tournage. Ce n'est pas qu'ils pensent tous que tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre et pas moi, Sherlock. C'est juste que je sais que j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre."

"Et j'ai peut-être besoin qu'on me le rappelle."

"Tu ne dégages pas vraiment des ondes d'humble réceptivité."

Sherlock rit, un son bref, tranchant. "Je suppose que non."

John gloussa, et ils restèrent assis un moment dans un silence confortable. "J'ai une idée."

"Oh mon dieu."

"Non, tu vas adorer."

"Émerveille-moi."

"Nous avons la journée de libre demain. Allons faire le tour de la ville."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "Faire le tour de la ville?"

"Oui! Tu sais. Se promener et - admirer les point de vues."

"Les points de vue de Toronto?"

"Il y a des beaux points de vue! Je les ai vus!"

"Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu les revoir?"

John n'avait pas de réponse à cela. "Ce sera marrant. Le temps est censé être magnifique demain. On peut traîner et manger de la nourriture qui est mauvaise pour la santé. Ça nous fera du bien de sortir, de prendre l'air, faire un peu d'exercice." Il sourit largement, enfilant son visage le plus enthousiaste.

Sherlock le regarda un moment, puis laissa échapper un long et douloureux soupir. "Oh, très bien. Si ça te fait plaisir."

* * *

><p>Il avait cédé pour faire plaisir à John - sa manière à lui de le remercier pour le petit coup de pouce qu'il lui avait donné pour la scène de la veille - mais quand midi arriva, Sherlock était obligé d'admettre qu'il s'amusait bien. Comme promis, le temps était magnifique. Assez frais pour les vestes, ciel bleu clair, et une légère brise qui portait la promesse du printemps.<p>

John et lui firent le tour des îles en bateau le matin, sans croiser beaucoup de touristes vu qu'on était à la fois hors-saison et en semaine. Sherlock s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'on les reconnaisse et à ce qu'on leur demande des autographes, mais personne ne semblait leur prêter vraiment attention. À une autre époque il aurait pu en être secrètement ennuyé, mais aujourd'hui il était ravi d'être laissé en paix.

Seul avec John.

Ils avaient déjeuné dans un restaurant sur Queen Street qui ne servait que des crêpes. "C'est une restriction un peu arbitraire, non?" avait murmuré Sherlock pendant qu'ils faisaient la file.

"Mais c'est génial. Tout est bon dans une crêpe. Ooh, je veux du nutella dans la mienne."

"John, c'est à peine un choix approprié pour un déjeuner. Prends quelque chose avec des protéines dedans."

"C'est toujours le bon moment pour du nutella."

Après le repas, bourrés de crêpes, ils remontèrent l'avenue de l'Université jusque Queen's Park et dépassèrent le Musée Royal d'Ontario. "Je suis déjà venu une douzaine de fois mais je ne suis jamais entré ici," commenta Sherlock tandis qu'ils passaient.

"C'est un musée sympa. On peut y aller une autre fois. Je veux aller à Casa Loma."

Le chemin était long jusque Casa Loma, mais ils avaient le temps et c'était une agréable journée. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup en route. Sherlock se sentait déjà satisfait d'être aux côtés de John. C'était une présence apaisante, évoluant à travers le monde comme s'il en connaissait les rouages internes et que rien ni personne à l'intérieur ne recelait de mystère à ses yeux. Sherlock, qui trouvait souvent le comportement des gens et les moeurs de la société incompréhensibles, se sentait comme s'il avait un traducteur à ses côtés. Un bouclier entre lui et le monde qui l'irritait et le blessait.

Sherlock savait que Casa Loma était une sorte de château sur une colline surplombant Toronto, lieu de tournage populaire, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. Comme lui et John se tenaient au pied du long escalier qui menait à l'édifice, il leva les yeux vers la façade et fut malgré lui impressionné. "Intéressant," dit-il.

"Ooh, ça mérite un 'intéressant'!" se moqua John. "Je me demande ce que le château de Windsor obtiendrait de ta part."

"J'y suis allé. Je lui ai accordé un 'fascinant'."

John rit tandis qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers. Ils payèrent leur entrée et marchèrent à travers le bâtiment. L'intérieur semblait familier, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant après que Sherlock ait vu les multiples panneaux indiquant les films qui y avaient été tournés. "As-tu déjà tourné ici?" demanda-t-il.

"Non," répondit John. "Je n'ai jamais été dans un film assez important pour mériter cet endroit."

Malheureusement, l'anonymat dont ils avaient joui jusqu'à présent choisit ce moment précis pour expirer. "Oh mon dieu!" dit une voix avec le ton et l'inflexion tristement familiers du fan dans la rue. "Vous êtes John Watson!"

Ils se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années avec deux amis, tous les trois occupés à le regarder fixement. John leur accorda son sourire neutre de rencontre-avec-le-public. "Oui, bonjour."

Sherlock se tint à côté, patiemment, mais demeura inaperçu. "Il faut que je vous dise, Mr Watson, que ma famille regarde _Holiday, with nuts _chaque Noël. C'est notre film préféré. Ça nous fait nous sentir normaux en comparaison."

John sourit. "Eh bien, c'est bon de savoir que je contribue à la cohésion familiale d'une manière ou d'une autre."

"J'avais flashé sur vous quand j'avais seize ans!"

John jeta un regard amusé à Sherlock. "Eh bien dieu merci ça vous est passé," dit-il en riant.

Elle rougit violemment. "Oh, zut - ce n'est pas - je veux dire, j'ai toujours plus ou moins le béguin pour vous," bégaya-t-elle.

Sherlock soupira. Il supposa que c'était trop demander qu'une étudiante qui préférait les films de vacances du genre délirants ait vu _Rôtisserie_. L'une des amies de la jeune fille le regardait, cependant. Soudainement son visage s'allongea et ses yeux s'élargirent. "Oh merde!" s'exclama-t-elle, en plaquant une main sur sa bouche d'un air théâtral. "Oh je suis désolée, excusez mon impolitesse, mais vous êtes Sherlock Holmes!"

"Oui," dit-il.

"Qui?" dit le troisième du trio.

"Tu sais! Il était dans ce film, en Australie! On l'a vu l'an passé en cours de philo." Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Une classe de philo regardait _Kanisza_? Quel genre d'université incluait des films dans son programme? "Ce film a changé ma vie," s'extasia la jeune femme. "Vous étiez tellement incroyable dedans!"

"Merci, c'est très gentil à vous," dit Sherlock.

John signait quelque chose pour la première fan. "Alors vous êtes ici tous les deux - genre - ensemble?" Ses yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre.

"On fait juste du tourisme," dit John. "Nous sommes en ville pour tourner un film."

"Vraiment? Tous les deux dans le même film? C'est fantastique!"

"Je pense que ça sera un bon film," dit John en lançant à Sherlock un clin d'oeil à peine perceptible.

"Puis-je avoir votre autographe, Mr Holmes?" demanda la fille de philo, en tendant un carnet et un bic.

"D'accord," dit-il.

"Mon nom est Cathy, avec un C," dit-elle en battant des cils. Elle était plutôt jolie. Et elle flirtait définitivement avec lui. La pensée le frappa que s'il le désirait, il pourrait probablement emmener cette fille quelque part et coucher avec elle maintenant. L'étrangeté de sa profession ne cessait jamais de l'étonner, qu'elle puisse mettre une personne dans cette position. Certains de ses collègues en tiraient avantage à tout bout de champ. Lui ne l'avait jamais fait. Aucune fille parmi celles qui s'étaient offertes (ou aucun homme, et il y en avait eu beaucoup de chaque genre) n'avait capté son intérêt.

Sherlock écrivit "Pour Cathy, Sherlock Holmes" dans son carnet. Il remarqua que John ajoutait des petites touches personnelles à ses autographes, du genre "affectueusement" ou quelque chose du même style. Il ne savait jamais quoi écrire, à moins que quelqu'un ne lui demande d'écrire "bon anniversaire" ou autre chose.

De manière prévisible, les filles demandèrent une photo. Un gardien qui passait fut réquisitionné, et la photo fut prise. Sherlock se demanda à quel point il avait l'air hagard. Il avait toujours l'air hagard sur les instantanés. John ressemblerait sans doute à l'image même de la bonne santé et de la vigueur.

Les filles les remercièrent et sur un signe de la main, continuèrent leur chemin. "Je t'avais dit qu'on serait reconnu," murmura Sherlock alors qu'ils traversaient le jardin.

"Oh, c'était plutôt inoffensif comme rencontre. Elles étaient polies, elles étaient gentilles."

"Elles étaient mignonnes. Ta fan de Holiday t'aurais probablement sauté dessus, là dans l'allée."

"Oh, comme si mademoiselle 'j'adore la philosophie' ne t'aurait pas arraché tes vêtements en un clin d'oeil," dit John en riant.

Sherlock renifla. "Je crois que j'aurais pu me défendre contre une fille de vingt ans, John."

"Pardon, comment ais-je pu sous-estimer ton aptitude au combat à mains nues?" John souriait, comme s'il était en train de passer le meilleur moment de sa vie. C'était impossible, car personne ne placerait jamais une journée entière avec Sherlock dans le top dix de ses activités préférées, mais au moins il n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer.

Ils traversèrent les jardins, pas très impressionnants dans leur état d'avant le printemps, puis revinrent sur la rue. Fatigués de leur marche, ils attrapèrent un tram vers Kensington market à la recherche d'un dîner. Après avoir passé beaucoup d'étalages et de vendeurs, ils arrivèrent à l'intersection et se trouvèrent face à un restaurant assez délabré appelé "Le Hongrois Thai".

"Mmh," dit-il. "Est-ce hongrois ou thai?"

"C'est peut-être les deux. Il faut qu'on mange ici."

"Si tu veux."

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, et John fut ravi de découvrir qu'effectivement, c'était un établissement hongrois/thai. La juxtaposition était extrêmement déroutante, mais Sherlock décida de ne pas la remettre en question. Il commanda un pad thai (John commanda un paprikash) et ils s'assirent dans la salle presque déserte.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je suis content que tu l'aies suggéré," dit-il. "La promenade, je veux dire."

John leva les yeux. "Vraiment?"

"Oui. J'ai apprécié. Je visite rarement les villes dans lesquelles je tourne. J'ai bien peur de vivre en ermite pendant que je travaille."

"Moi aussi, mais j'essaie de l'éviter. On a besoin d'autre chose dans notre vie que le travail. Si on s'immerge trop profondément dedans, on oublie que le reste du monde existe."

Ses mots rappelèrent à Sherlock un détail de l'histoire de John. "Comment c'était, d'être à l'armée?"

John réfléchit un moment. "C'était confortable."

"Ça me paraît bizarre, comme description."

"Sans doute. Je ne sais pas combien d'autres personnes seraient d'accord avec ça. Mais pour moi, c'était des repas assurés et un endroit où dormir. Et je ne devais jamais me demander quoi faire ou quelle direction suivre, parce qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autre pour me le dire. Généralement en criant."

"Tu aurais pu en faire ta carrière si on ne t'avait pas tiré dessus. Dans la cuisse, c'est bien ça? Tu as failli te vider de ton sang. Tu aurais pu te réengager après ta guérison, mais tu avais commencé l'école et tu t'y es tenu."

John acquiesça. "Correct sur chaque point."

"Tu n'as pas l'air surpris."

"Sherlock, ta capacité à tout savoir de moi en un seul regard a cessé de me surprendre il y a des semaines." Il sourit. "En fait, je m'attendais à ce que tu me poses des questions sur Sarah. Je suis sûr que tu as su presque en même temps que moi."

"Pour une fois, j'ai choisi de tenir ma langue. Je me suis dit que tu m'en parlerais toi-même si tu le voulais."

"Nous annoncerons notre rupture une fois le tournage terminé."

"Mmh. Est-ce possible de rompre avec quelqu'un sans jamais avoir été en couple?"

"Je sais. C'est ridicule. C'est tout une comédie."

"Ça servait un but précis, même si c'était un but futile. Elle a pu rester cachée, et tu avais une relation qui ne demandait aucun effort de ta part."

"Je n'avais pas les avantages d'une vraie relation, non plus."

"Oh, John. Ne me dis pas que tu n'aurais pas pu sortir et trouver du sexe occasionnel en dehors de ta relation avec Sarah."

Il soupira. "Je suppose que tu as raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça semblait toujours une telle corvée."

"Sur ce point nous sommes tout à fait d'accord."

Leurs plats arrivèrent et ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques instants. John avala et prit une gorgée de bière. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à devenir acteur? Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà entendu. Tu es tellement brillant, tu aurais pu devenir n'importe quoi. Un scientifique ou un écrivain, ou un groupe de réflexion à toi tout seul. Avec la manière que tu as de faire des déductions, as-tu jamais songé à devenir - je ne sais pas, une sorte de détective?"

"Oh si. En fait c'est ce que j'aurais pu devenir, si les choses avaient été différentes."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Sherlock hésita. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il partageait volontiers. Même Sally n'en savait rien. Et pourtant, la décision d'en parler à John ne fut pas difficile. "Quand j'étais petit, douze ans plus ou moins, un garçon est mort dans une piscine. Il s'appelait Carl Powers. Il était venu pour une compétition de natation et s'est noyé, sans raison. J'ai pensé que c'était suspect. J'avais mes raisons. Personne à la police ne m'a jamais prêté attention. Juste un gosse avec une imagination débordante. J'ai continué à ennuyer le détective responsable de l'affaire, et il a fini par en avoir marre. Il m'a dit de me trouver un autre hobby, de m'inscrire au club de théâtre ou quelque chose d'autre. Comme si c'était une lubie passagère. Eh bien, le jour suivant, j'ai été à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur la manière dont Carl Powers aurait pu se noyer. Je suis passé devant un écriteau qui indiquait l'endroit où le club de théâtre se réunissait à ce moment là. Ça a capté mon attention. Je suppose que j'étais juste contrarié et que je voulais voir quelle notion ridicule ce serait, moi dans un club de théâtre. Alors j'ai assisté à la réunion, juste pour prouver que ce n'était pas fait pour moi. Et à mon grand étonnement, j'ai été complètement fasciné."

John acquiesça sagement. "Le destin est intervenu."

"Je ne crois pas au destin. Mais parfois, je me demande où je serais aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas vu l'écriteau, ou si j'avais décidé de ne pas le suivre."

"Eh bien, tu ne serais pas ici avec moi, c'est certain."

Sherlock regarda son ami de l'autre côté de la table, et l'idée d'avoir manqué sa rencontre était étrangement triste. "Alors peut-être que les choses se sont passées pour le mieux."

* * *

><p>Notes de l'auteur:<p>

1. James Lipton est le présentateur d'un show populaire: "Inside the Actor's studio". C'est un show d'une heure où il invite un acteur et ils discutent en profondeur de sa carrière et de son passé. Il est un tout petit peu prétentieux.

2. RSC = Royal Shakespeare Company

3. L'histoire à propos d'Ed Norton est véridique. Les bavardages sur son interprétation dans _Primal Fear _étaient si flatteurs qu'avant que le film ne soit sorti, il avait déjà été engagé dans _Tout le monde dit I love you_ et dans_ The people vs Harry Flint._

4. La promenade de John et Sherlock à Toronto implique de vrais endroits (mais je n'y ai plus été depuis trois ans, donc je ne sais pas s'ils sont toujours là).

* * *

><p><em>Ndt: J'adore traduire cette histoire pour vous! Ça me fait passer l'hiver agréablement. Allez, au chapitre suivant...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Sixième semaine de tournage_

* * *

><p>"Qui a les citrons verts?"<p>

"Ici," dit Anderson en levant un sac en plastique et en le tendant à Harry. Elle le prit et sortit un couteau pour découper les rondelles de citron des gin-tonic.

"Tu veux du vin?" lui demanda Sally.

Harry en voulait. Elle en voulait vraiment, vraiment très fort. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Clara qui la regardait d'un air compréhensif, encourageant. "Non," dit-elle avec un soupir. "Je ne bois pas. Je suis en cure de désintoxication."

"Oh, je suis désolée."

"C'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir." Clara lui sourit, puis se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou. Harry rougit, pas encore tout à fait habituée. À peine une semaine et elle n'avait jamais été aussi amoureuse de toute sa vie.

Sally retira les pizzas du four. "Mon dieu, j'adore les plats préparés," dit-elle. "Je sais que ça ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux que les plats à emporter, mais ça donne l'impression qu'on cuisine quand même."

"Est-ce que tu sais seulement cuisiner?" demanda Anderson.

"Mon dieu non. Mes talents culinaires se limitent à mettre des céréales dans un bol et à verser du lait dessus."

"C'est un peu mon hobby."

"Ah bon? Tu cuisines?"

"Quand je ne suis pas sur un plateau. C'est-à-dire presque jamais." Ils s'assirent tous les quatre à la table de Clara. Elle avait un appartement très agréable, et ce rassemblement du soir était devenu un événement semi-régulier.

"Le plateau est fermé pour demain?" demanda Harry.

Clara acquiesça. "Absolument. J'ai bien peur que Sally et toi ne soyez exclues. Seul l'essentiel de l'équipe est autorisé."

Sally fit un geste de la main. "J'ai assez vu Sherlock tout nu pour le restant de mes jours."

"John est nerveux?" demanda Clara.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Il n'a pas l'air nerveux. Il a déjà tourné des scènes de sexe."

"Pas comme celle-ci. Toutes les siennes étaient adoucies et romantiques, sans trop de nudité."

"Je suppose. Sherlock en a fait quelques-unes qui étaient assez hard-core."

"Il n'est sûrement pas embarrassé d'être nu à l'écran," dit Anderson.

"Avec un corps comme celui-là, il ne devrait pas," dit Clara. "Je pensais juste qu'ils pourraient être plus nerveux que d'habitude parce que..." Tout le monde la regarda d'un air neutre. "Vous savez bien."

"On sait quoi?" demanda Anderson.

Clara soupira. "Je sais qu'il y a un accord tacite selon lequel personne ne peut en parler, mais là nous sommes juste entre nous."

Sally secoua la tête. "Si personne ne l'a encore dit, alors je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne devrait le dire en premier."

Harry approuva. "John est mon frère. Je ne vais pas partager ou trahir ses confidences. Non qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à trahir, parce qu'il ne m'a rien dit."

"Je comprends bien ce que vous dites les amis, mais toute l'équipe est hystérique à propos de cette scène, avec tout le monde qui sait quelque chose et tout le monde qui se tait."

"Tout le monde ne sait pas," dit Anderson, calmement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Il leva les yeux. "_Eux_ ne savent pas. Ou ils ne veulent pas le savoir."

Tout le monde se tut pendant un moment, réfléchissant. "Mon frère m'a sauvé la vie," dit Harry. "Il a sauvé toute la famille. S'il n'avait pas été là - je ne sais pas où je serais, ni où chacun de nous serait. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Il mérite d'être heureux."

"Je n'ai jamais vu Sherlock comme ça," dit Sally. "Je ne l'ai jamais vu si - comblé. Si excité par le travail, par cette saleté de _vie_. Il a toujours été un peu hors-contexte, comme s'il ne cadrait pas. Mais pas ici. Pas en ce moment."

Clara soupira. "Écoutez, j'ai été AD pendant longtemps, et la première chose qu'on apprend est de ne pas fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres, spécialement des acteurs. Mais je vous le dis les amis, juste entre nous, si nous finissons ce film et si nous partons chacun de notre côté sans que ces deux-là se soient avoué qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, je ne réponds plus de rien."

* * *

><p>Se balader sur un plateau de tournage sans rien d'autre qu'un string couleur chair, même avec un peignoir par-dessus, n'est pas une chose à laquelle John pensait pouvoir s'habituer un jour. Premièrement, c'était un truc ridicule qui ne cachait rien du tout et il se dit plus d'une fois qu'il préférerait encore être tout nu. Deuxièmement, l'idée de préserver votre pudeur quand vous étiez sur le point de vous tortiller sur un autre homme tout aussi (dés)habillé était, au mieux, complètement idiote.<p>

Pour rendre les choses encore pires, Sherlock et lui avaient passé la matinée à parler avec l'équipe du making-of, accumulant les prises d'interview pour la sortie en DVD. On lui avait encore posé des questions sur le tournage des scènes de sexe, est-ce que c'était bizarre, celle-ci était avec un autre homme, que pensez-vous de cela, et ainsi de suite.

Comment pouvait-il expliquer que ce n'était pas la simulation sexuelle qui était bizarre, mais cette satanée chorégraphie?

Si le journaliste avait eu conscience de la nature de la scène qu'ils étaient sur le point de tourner, il aurait sans doute eu encore plus de questions à poser. Cela serait, sans exception, la scène de sexe entre deux hommes la plus explicite jamais tournée pour une sortie grand-public. Ça ne leur vaudrait pas une interdiction pour les moins de 16 ans, mais c'était définitivement du niveau de _Basic Instinct_. Le but n'était pas la lubricité, mais le personnage. Benjamin et Mark avaient tous les deux traversé l'enfer à ce point de l'histoire. La vie professionnelle de Benjamin était en lambeaux, Mark était devenu étranger à sa famille, et tout ce qui leur restait était l'autre, et même cela se désintégrait. Ils le savaient. Ce ne serait pas suffisant, ils ne seraient pas suffisants, et même s'ils s'aimaient, Mark était trop écorché par la mort de James et Benjamin ne savait plus vraiment qui il serait s'il perdait son travail. Ce n'était pas leur moment. Et c'était leur dernier hourra. C'était d'abord plein de ressentiment, puis brutal, puis contrit, puis douloureux, puis réconfortant, puis passionné dans une succession rapide. C'était toute leur relation dans une coquille de noix et c'était un pont de l'avant vers l'après.

Les gens posaient les questions les plus bizarres à propos des scènes de sexe. Est-ce que les hommes avaient des érections? Eh bien, il avait entendu dire que ça s'était déjà produit, mais ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Difficile de devenir excité quand vous pensiez à dix autres choses à la fois, comme par exemple à l'endroit où vous touchiez votre partenaire, dans quel angle vous étiez face à la caméra, où était l'éclairage, à quoi cette position de votre jambe allait ressembler, si vous montriez l'émotion correcte sur votre visage, et si ce gémissement ou ce bruit allait avoir l'air stupide.

John pensait à toutes ces choses, mais surtout au fait qu'après avoir tourné cette scène, il ne verrait plus Sherlock pendant presque deux semaines. Ils en étaient arrivés dans l'histoire au point où Mark et Benjamin se séparaient pendant un an, Benjamin prenant un job en Afrique dans un hôpital pour malades du sida. Sherlock et une seconde équipe de tournage s'envoleraient là-bas pour tourner sur place et John resterait là avec la première équipe pour faire les scènes de Mark.

Ce matin, l'acteur qui jouerait le nouveau petit-ami de mark était arrivé sur le plateau. John ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois, lors de la relecture. Il était séduisant, un peu geek et décalé, et définitivement pas Sherlock. Sherlock, qui reviendrait pour leur dernière scène ensemble, un monstre de dix pages qui leur prendrait bien deux jours de tournage.

Et puis ils clôtureraient ce film et retourneraient à leurs vies. John essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Il resterait en contact avec Sherlock, bien sûr. Ils étaient devenus - eh bien, le terme 'amis' était encore trop faible. Et il le verrait probablement à l'ADR, et quand la promotion débuterait, la nature même du film garantirait qu'ils passeraient toutes leurs interviews ensemble.

Mais ce ne serait pas la même chose. Ce ne serait jamais la même chose. Il le savait par expérience. Il s'était fait des amis proches sur des tournages auparavant, mais la conception d'un film était un moment de complicité concentrée, d'émotions fortes et de grandes montées d'adrénaline, et toutes ces choses vous liaient intensément aux gens pendant que vous étiez à l'intérieur. Mais à la minute où vous quittiez ce cocon, tout s'évanouissait. Vous promettiez de rester en contact, et parfois vous le faisiez, et c'était toujours une joie de revoir ces gens aux soirées ou aux avant-premières ou aux Awards, mais cette connection profonde tirée de l'expérience partagée du travail créatif était partie, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

L'idée que cela puisse leur arriver à lui et à Sherlock le fit se sentir vaguement malade, mais il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter.

Il savait que Sherlock était arrivé derrière lui, parce qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. "Une fois de plus sur la brèche," dit-il, la basse profonde glissant dans l'oreille de John.

"En garde, Macduff."

Sherlock gloussa. "Ça va aller."

"C'est toi l'expert. C'est un peu nouveau pour moi."

Clara s'avança. "Nous sommes prêts, les gars."

"Donne-nous une minute?" dit Sherlock.

"Certainement." Elle repartit. Le plateau avait été fermé, il n'y avait pas plus d'une douzaine de personnes présentes. Ang, le DP, le pointeur, Clara, et quelques autres membres de l'équipe. John se tenait hors-caméra, rassemblant son courage.

"Tu me fais confiance, John?" dit Sherlock.

"Oui."

"J'ai ce petit truc. Ça a déjà marché avant. Rien de bizarre."

"Vas-y."

Les mains de Sherlock retirèrent la robe de chambre de John; il défit la ceinture et l'enleva, la jetant sur une chaise à proximité. Il pouvait sentir que Sherlock était déjà nu derrière lui. "Reste simplement immobile et relaxe-toi."

"D'accord."

Et alors - Sherlock le serra dans ses bras. Par derrière, les bras autour de la poitrine de John, leurs corps pressés ensemble des épaules jusqu'à la taille. John sursauta un peu, mais il se souvint qu'il était censé se relaxer. Sherlock ne bougea pas. John se calma, laissa la tension s'apaiser sous la chaleur du corps de Sherlock.

Après quelques moments, il comprit ce que c'était. C'était de l'acclimatation. S'ils arrivaient sur ce plateau séparément, le travail serait ardu, mais s'ils se connectaient d'une manière chaste mais physique auparavant, ils aborderaient la scène en tant qu'équipe.

_Nous sommes dans cette galère tous les deux._

Il leva les mains et s'accrocha aux avant-bras de Sherlock, et tandis que ses défenses s'abaissaient, une pensée s'imposa à lui : il ne voulait pas que Sherlock s'en aille, ni demain ni à la fin du tournage, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, jamais, à moins que John puisse partir avec lui.

* * *

><p>Sally avait fait sa valise pour lui. Donc Sherlock passa la soirée à la défaire et à la refaire. Il entendit la clé de John dans sa porte, mais se contenta de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Quelque chose pour occuper ses mains et sa tête, pour ne pas devoir penser au fait que partir était pour l'instant une absolue nécessité.<p>

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je croyais que Sally avait fait tes valises pour toi?" John s'appuyait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un regard amusé sur le visage.

"C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle tu me vois occupé à ça maintenant, parce que Sally ne pourrait pas faire une valise correctement même si sa vie en dépendait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle insiste pour le faire quand elle sait très bien que je vais le refaire."

"Tu es une masse de névroses, hein?"

"Dit celui qui range ses DVD par ordre alphabétique."

"Ce n'est pas une névrose, c'est juste de la bonne organisation." John entra et s'assit sur au bout du lit. "À quelle heure part ton vol?"

"Sept heures du matin."

"Long voyage."

"Je ne suis pas très impatient."

"Moi non plus."

Sherlock leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de John. Ce qu'il y vit le fit rapidement retourner à sa valise. "Ce sera sûrement un soulagement d'être débarrassé de moi et de mon arrogance méprisante pendant deux semaines."

"Non. Je ne pense pas."

Il soupira. "Allez John. Aide-moi. Je ne peux pas maintenir ma nonchalance désinvolte si tu insistes pour être absolument - _sincère_."

"Oh, pardon. Eh bien dans ce cas, je ne regretterai certainement pas tes patchs de nicotine partout."

"C'est mieux." Une pensée le frappa et il eut un sourire suffisant. "Cela dit, je vais jouir d'un immense privilège en quittant le pays."

"La dysenterie?"

"Je n'aurai pas à regarder ou à sentir la moindre saleté d'hortensia pendant deux semaines entières."

John grogna. "Oh, sale veinard. Tu crois que Ang marcherait si je lui disais que j'ai développé une allergie?"

"Il te dirait juste de prendre du Benadryl et de te débrouiller."

John gloussa, puis se tut. Sherlock empilait méticuleusement ses chemises et les tassait dans la valise. "Mon nouveau partenaire est arrivé sur le plateau aujourd'hui."

Sherlock acquiesça. "Je l'ai croisé. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu."

"Il est dans un programme de télé américain. Quelque chose de marrant, je n'ai jamais regardé."

"Ah."

"Enfin bref. Il a l'air d'un garçon assez sympa. Ça va faire bizarre, cela dit. Je vais avoir l'impression de te tromper."

"Comment ose-tu jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre? Je croyais qu'on vivait quelque chose de spécial toi et moi, John."

Il rit. "Je te promets que je ne lui donnerai pas la réplique, d'accord? C'est juste du travail, ça ne signifie rien."

Et ils riaient tous les deux, et ils se taquinaient pendant que Sherlock préparait ses bagages, et c'était horrible. Sherlock empaquetait aussi lentement qu'il était humainement possible, comme si le temps allait ralentir pour coller à son rythme et que sept heures n'arriverait jamais.

John remua un peu. "Ça va te sembler dégoûtant, mais je me sens un peu - irrité."

"Eh bien, c'est ce qui arrive après six heures de friction. J'avais un partenaire qui appelait ça un 'feu de barbe'."

"Je n'ai jamais dû gérer ce genre de truc avant," dit-il en se frottant le visage. "Et pas seulement sur mon visage."

"Il y a une crème. Et il y a aussi cette fantastique poudre qui..."

"Je sais, Harry a été m'en chercher." Il leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu étais vraiment incroyable, aujourd'hui. Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin d'une autre leçon sur le jeu intuitif de la part de l'oracle Watson."

"C'est à toi que je le dois. Je pouvais le faire uniquement parce que je savais que tu étais là avec moi."

"Eh bien, c'était le but, n'est-ce pas?"

À contre-coeur, Sherlock ferma sa valise et tira la fermeture éclair. Il mit les mains dans ses poches avec un soupir. "Je te suis redevable, John. Je le suis vraiment. Tu m'as permis de prendre des risques que j'avais évités, sans savoir que je les évitais."

"Tu ne me dois rien," dit John, doucement. "Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifiait, pour moi, de jouer avec toi. Spécialement ce film. Pouvoir raconter cette histoire, et le faire avec quelqu'un comme toi..." Il s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna les yeux. "J'avais abandonné l'espoir d'avoir cette chance en tant qu'acteur."

Sherlock contempla le profil de John, son équilibre interne complètement bouleversé par cet homme et son humilité, ignorant sincèrement à quel point il était extraordinaire. Sherlock aurait voulu trouver les mots pour lui dire, chaque jour, cent fois par jour, que non seulement il était un grand acteur mais aussi un être humain incroyable, quelque chose que Sherlock n'avait jamais ni été ni essayé d'être. Mais il pourrait essayer maintenant, si grâce à cela il pouvait garder John.

"Bon," dit-il. "Sally vient me chercher à cinq heures. Il se fait tard."

"J'ai congé demain. Adam a des essayages et ils tournent certaines scènes d'Emma. Je pourrais..." John s'interrompit. "Non, c'est stupide."

"Quoi?"

"Je pourrais attendre avec toi. On pourrait regarder des films, ou jouer aux cartes ou autre chose."

Sherlock savait qu'il ne devait pas. Il devait essayer de se reposer. Mais serait-il capable de se reposer, sachant qu'à l'autre bout de ses rêves, il y aurait un avion qui l'arracherait à cet homme?

Oh, et puis à qui espérait-il faire croire ça? Si on lui donnait le choix entre dormir et passer plus de temps avec John Watson, le choix était fait. "D'accord, alors," dit-il. "Tu choisis le premier film."

* * *

><p>Armée du plus grand café latte qu'on puisse servir au coffee shop (huit portions, le serveur avait doublé et triplé la commande), Sally se fraya un passage jusqu'à l'appartement de Sherlock en tenant en équilibre la boisson, son porte-monnaie, et le kit de voyage de Sherlock avec ses clés entre les dents. Elle atteignit la porte, réussit à glisser la clé dans la serrure, et l'ouvrit silencieusement.<p>

La lumière était encore allumée. _Oh mon dieu, l'enfoiré n'avait pas dormi. Il allait être charmant dans l'avion._ Elle posa son café et alla dans le salon, prête à lancer une diatribe contre les horaires de nuit, mais s'arrêta net face à la vue qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

La TV était allumée, montrant le menu du DVD de _There will be blood, _le son coupé. Sherlock et John étaient assis sur le canapé, tous les deux endormis, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, leurs têtes tombant en arrière contre le dossier. Les jambes de John étaient recourbées sous lui, celles de Sherlock étaient étendues et appuyées sur une ottomane. Un bol de popcorn reposait sur les genoux de John. Sally ne put retenir un sourire d'attendrissement. Ils ressemblaient à deux petits garçons autorisés à veiller tard mais incapables de tenir jusqu'à minuit.

Elle ne put résister. Elle sortit son portable et prit une photo. Puis elle s'approcha et les secoua gentiment tous les deux. "Sherlock? John?"

John se réveilla instantanément, clignant les yeux de confusion. Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent par à-coups et il se redressa. "Oh seigneur," murmura-t-il. "Il est cinq heures?"

"Oui. Il est l'heure d'y aller. Tu as fini de refaire ta valise?"

"Elle est dans la chambre." Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Sally disparut et alla chercher sa valise. Quand elle revint, John et Sherlock étaient tous les deux debout, s'étirant, évitant consciencieusement de se regarder. "Tu es prêt à partir? Tu veux te changer?" Sherlock portait un pantalon et un pull à col roulé, ce qui n'aurait pas été une tenue de voyage atypique pour lui, mais ça ne coûtait rien de demander.

"Non je suis prêt." Il se tourna vers John. "Bon, je te vois dans deux semaines. Bonne chance pour tes scènes."

"Toi aussi," dit John, en lui serrant la main. "Je regarderai tes rushes. Essaie de ne pas attraper la dysenterie."

Sherlock sourit. "Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'éviter." Sally les regarda, plissant les yeux, tandis qu'ils échangeaient ce qu'on pourrait appeler les adieux standards du style 'salut-mon-pote'. "Nous voilà partis, alors. À bientôt."

"Ok. Bon voyage." John fit un signe de la main en quittant l'appartement de Sherlock. Sherlock ferma la porte derrière eux et inspira profondément.

"Tout va bien?" dit-elle.

"Bien sûr que tout va bien. Allons-y." Il lui prit la valise des mains et ils descendirent le long du couloir. Sally ne fit aucune remarque, mais Sherlock avait la main enfoncée dans sa poche, ses épaules voûtées comme s'il accusait le coup.

_Oh vous les hommes. Vous êtes vraiment stupides._

* * *

><p><em>Septième semaine de tournage.<em>

* * *

><p>John regagna sa loge après la fin de la journée de tournage. Il détestait le fait qu'une partie de la joie du film se soit envolée. Qui était là et qui n'était pas là n'aurait pas dû compter, l'important était le scénario et l'histoire et son personnage, Mark, qui essayait de tourner la page après la double dévastation de la mort de son frère et la perte de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il essayait de tourner la page avec l'aide de l'homme qu'il venait de rencontrer, qui était attentionné et séduisant et tout simplement pas Benjamin.<p>

"John? John!"

Il se retourna pour se trouver face à Adam, son nouveau partenaire temporaire, qui trottait vers lui. "Oui?"

"Est-ce que je pourrais te parler de la scène de demain, dans le café?"

"Bien sûr, entre." Il alla à sa loge et tint la porte ouverte pour Adam, qui était très gentil et très talentueux et qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son être d'une manière tout à fait irrationnelle. Mais Adam ne le saurait jamais, parce que John Watson était très bon comédien. Il devrait juste faire un peu plus de travail hors-caméra que d'habitude ces jours-ci.

Il passa la demi-heure suivante à discuter de la scène, lisant quelques passages, faisant quelques blagues, parce que c'était ce que les partenaires faisaient. C'était ce que les acteurs faisaient quand ils étaient dévoués et généreux envers leurs camarades, et John Watson était en tout point dévoué et généreux, et rien de tout cela n'était la faute d'Adam, c'était juste un homme qui essayait de travailler. C'était un acteur dans un programme télévisé à succès qui prenait part à ce film pour sa qualité et son réalisateur, et John pouvait respecter cela.

_Quatre jours. Quatre jours avant que Sherlock revienne._ Il fallait qu'il s'arrête de penser, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock rentre _à la maison. _Ce n'était pas la maison. C'était une équipe de tournage. C'était une production. Un rassemblement éphémère de personnes et de circonstances pour produire quelque chose qui existerait seulement sous forme de lumière projetée sur un écran.

__À_ la maison. Je veux seulement qu'il rentre à la maison. _À_ la maison, c'est à dire auprès de moi._

"Eh bien merci," dit Adam en refermant son script martyrisé. J'apprécie que tu m'aies accordé ton temps."

"Pas de souci," dit John.

"Je, euh - je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer Sherlock."

John leva les yeux. Entendre le nom sortir de la bouche d'Adam était inexplicablement discordant. "Oui, j'imagine qu'il ne sera pas de retour avant que tu aies fini."

"Comment est-ce de travailler avec lui? J'ai entendu des histoires, je peux bien l'avouer."

_Il est transcendantal. Il est révolutionnaire. Il est tellement dévorant que je ne me souviens franchement pas d'avoir travaillé avec un autre acteur, jamais. Ils deviennent tous lui dans ma mémoire. Il est chaque personnage dans chaque roman et chaque scénario et chaque fiction. Il est tout mon putain de monde et ça prend fin dans huit jours. _"Il est vraiment incroyable," dit John. "Il est exigeant, mais ça en vaut la peine. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux fait le meilleur de notre travail sur ce film."

"J'ai hâte de voir le produit fini."

Sur ce point, John était d'accord. "Je sais. Moi aussi."

* * *

><p><em>Huitième semaine de tournage.<em>

* * *

><p>John se réveilla l'avant-dernier jour de tournage pour trouver Sherlock en train de préparer le petit déjeuner dans sa cuisine. Son coeur s'emplit de joie à cette vue, mais il parvint seulement à murmurer un "keskispass?" ensommeillé.<p>

"Ah! Bonjour!" dit Sherlock avec un sourire éclatant. "Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, on doit être sur le plateau dans une heure."

"Quand - quand es-tu rentré?"

"Oh, tard dans la nuit."

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me réveiller?"

"J'étais horriblement assommé par le décalage horaire et je suis à peine arrivé jusqu'à mon canapé. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tout est réparé avec du café. Tiens," dit-il en poussant une tasse sur le comptoir vers John.

Il s'assit pour la prendre, se frottant le visage. "Tu étais supposé revenir hier," dit-il en essayant de ne pas ressembler à un enfant capricieux à qui on a refusé son jouet préféré. En fait, la journée supplémentaire avait ressemblé à une punition. Adam avait achevé toutes leurs scènes à temps et le retard de Sherlock avait tout reculé, alors il avait passé la journée à faire des reprises et des insertions et à craindre que quelque chose ne soit arrivé.

"Je sais. Une sorte d'embrouille bureaucratique. Anderson l'a arrangé. Je dois l'admettre, c'est un crétin irritant mais il est efficace."

"Tu vas t'en sortir pour jouer? Tu n'es pas fatigué? C'est une scène-marathon."

"Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." Il arrêta finalement de s'agiter et s'appuya sur le bar, regardant droit dans les yeux de John. "C'est bon de te voir," dit-il, un peu plus doucement.

John sourit, réchauffé de partout. "Tu m'as manqué," répondit-il. Les yeux de Sherlock brillèrent un peu. "Comment était l'Afrique? Les rushes ont l'air incroyables."

"Oh, tu sais bien. Tout prend trois fois plus de temps. Presque deux semaines pour trois pauvres scènes. Mais le résultat sera fantastique. Il fit le tour du bar et prit la tasse de café des mains de John, le tira de sa chaise et lui fit faire volte-face. "Vas-y. Dans la salle de bain avec toi. J'ai hâte qu'on s'attaque à cette scène."

* * *

><p>La scène était difficile. De loin le scène la plus difficile que John ait jamais jouée dans sa carrière. Benjamin réapparaissant devant la porte de Mark après une année entière se séparation, l'accueil poli, les émotions refoulées, les longs échanges de comment-vas-tu et de qu'est-ce-que-tu-as-fait-de-beau, la lente érosion de la politesse jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le vif du sujet. Benjamin espérant une seconde chance. Mark désirant la lui donner mais impliqué avec Roland. Les plaies encore à vif de leurs blessures, la cicatrisation incomplète. Et enfin la capitulation, les étreintes désespérées, le presque-sexe et la retenue, le retrait.<p>

Et alors, l'accord. Un jour. Nous serons ensemble un jour. Quand notre heure viendra, et elle viendra, et nous vivrons nos vies jusque là et nous le saurons quand le moment sera venu.

C'était beaucoup de dialogue. C'était beaucoup de langage corporel. C'était beaucoup de déplacement dans l'espace, l'espace de l'appartement de Mark, Benjamin prenant trop de place littérale et émotionnelle et Mark s'accrochant à sa stabilité fragile.

Le programme durait deux jours entiers, mais comme le travail avançait il devint clair qu'ils n'auraient besoin que d'un jour et demi, parce que John et Sherlock étaient enflammés. Grande conflagration. Tout le monde se contenta de reculer et de regarder, parce que c'était du travail d'artiste. On coupait rarement. Il y aurait beaucoup de longues prises dans cette scène, et ce serait quelque chose à voir. Ang avait préparé une Steadicam bien qu'il n'ait pas prévu de l'utiliser pour cette scène; à la moitié du premier jour il commença à l'utiliser, filmant des plans longs et radicaux qui bougeaient entre eux, le cameraman dansant autour d'eux tandis qu'ils se tournaient autour, se réconfortaient, s'embrassaient et se traquaient et marchaient en cercle et se testaient l'un l'autre.

Ce n'était pas la dernière scène du film. Le plan final montrerait Benjamin seul, dans un avion, sur le chemin du retour vers l'Afrique, en paix avec l'adieu qu'il avait échangé avec Mark et leur promesse l'un à l'autre. Cette scène avait déjà été filmée pendant le tournage de Sherlock en Afrique. C'était la dernière scène à être filmée pour la production. John était bêtement heureux que lui et Sherlock termineraient simultanément, et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne resterait derrière pour tourner des scènes supplémentaires.

Le matin du dernier jour de tournage, John et Sherlock déjeunèrent ensemble dans sa loge. Encore deux pages et ils auraient fini. "Quand est-ce que tu commences les répétitions pour la pièce?"

"Lundi."

"Oh, si tôt?"

Sherlock acquiesça, puis se voûta un peu. "Je prends l'avion ce soir." Il évita les yeux de John en disant ces mots.

Les coeur de John se serra. "Ce soir?"

"Oui."

"Mais je pensais..." John s'interrompit. _Tu pensais quoi, exactement? Tu pensais que Sherlock et toi vous auriez cette dernière nuit ensemble, libérés de la pression du tournage? Que vous sortiriez en ville, prendriez un bon dîner, que vous feriez peut-être une promenade, et que chacun ouvrirait son cœur? Qu'il se tournerait vers toi et te dirait qu'il veut que tu rentres avec lui à Londres? Ou qu'il se retire de la pièce pour pouvoir rester ici avec toi? Tu croyais que vous auriez un moment de confession cinématographique, quand tu trouverais enfin le parfait moment où les planètes seraient alignées et où il serait tout à coup possible de lui dire la vérité? Soit réaliste, John. Rien de tout cela n'allait se passer, peu importe à quel moment il quitterait le pays._

Il leva les yeux et vit le regard de Sherlock, ses yeux tristes, et il sut que c'était non seulement ce qu'il avait espéré, mais que c'était exactement ce que Sherlock avait espéré, lui aussi.

"Je croyais que tu ne partais pas avant demain."

"C'était le plan, oui. Malheureusement mon frère insiste pour que je passe quelques jours dans la maison familiale. Ma mère m'a réclamé, apparemment. Alors il a changé mes heures de voyage sans me demander la permission."

"Ton frère? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un."

"Ce n'est pas un sujet que j'aime aborder régulièrement. Mycroft est mon aîné de sept ans et une grosse épine dans mon pied."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?"

Sherlock renifla avec dérision. "Il dirait qu'il occupe une position mineure dans le gouvernement britannique. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne saches pas ce qu'il fait vraiment."

"Eh bien, c'est - je suis désolé de l'entendre. J'étais plutôt impatient de - je ne sais pas. Dîner ou quelque chose. La dernière soirée et tout ça."

"Je sais," dit Sherlock tristement. "J'étais impatient, moi aussi. Il faudra que je parte du plateau et que j'aille directement à l'aéroport. Sally a déjà mis mes bagages dans la voiture."

John grinça des dents, fixant du regard sont détestable petit-déjeuner à moitié terminé. "Merde, Sherlock, je - je ne sais pas - il y a des choses..."

"John, tout ira bien."

Il croisa à nouveau le regard de Sherlock et malgré ses paroles, ça n'allait pas bien. Ça n'allait pas bien du tout.

* * *

><p>Benjamin alla à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et se retourna, souriant à Mark avec des larmes dans ses yeux. "Un jour," dit-il.<p>

Mark acquiesça, la mâchoire serrée. "Un jour." Et ensuite, Benjamin était parti.

Mark recula de quelques pas et trouva une chaise, s'affalant dedans tandis que son souffle le quittait. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et prit une profonde, tremblante inspiration, puis releva la tête vers la lumière du ciel, essuyant les traces humides sur son visage. Il sourit, puis éclata de rire.

"Coupez."

John se redressa, s'ébrouant un peu.

Clara regarda Ang, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Elle marcha sur le plateau, rayonnante. "John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, fin du tournage," cria-t-elle. "Et c'est dans la boîte, mesdames et messieurs."

Sherlock revint dans l'appartement, souriant. Toute l'équipe applaudissait et braillait et hurlait. Il ne les regardait pas et n'avait pas conscience de leurs félicitations. Il alla droit à John et le prit étroitement dans ses bras. John le serra en retour, les bras enroulés autour de ce corps élancé, des larmes mouillant le bas de sa gorge.

Il serait resté là pour toujours, Sherlock dans ses bras, mais l'équipe bouillonnait autour d'eux, chacun voulant leur serrer la main, les féliciter, et bientôt ils furent séparés et John le perdit de vue. Ang vint l'embrasser. "Tu vas changer des vies," dit-il calmement. "Et personne ne te verra plus jamais de la même manière."

John soupira. "J'espère que tu as raison."

Les poignées de mains et les accolades et les promesses de rester en contact semblèrent durer une éternité. "Tu me verras plus souvent, je pense," dit Clara en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

"Oh, tu veux dire parce que tu t'envoies en l'air avec ma soeur," dit John avec un large sourire.

"Si ça te convient."

"Je pense que c'est génial, et tu es géniale, et tout est simplement - génial." Il était un peu dépassé par l'explosion d'amour et de camaraderie, mais son esprit restait fixé sur une seule chose.

Clara le tira à elle et lui murmura à l'oreille. "Sally a garé leur voiture près des véhicules de production. Tu as à peu près une demi heure avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent." Elle le lâcha et John put voir dans ses yeux qu'elle savait, et que probablement tout le monde dans cette saleté d'équipe savait.

Les vingt minutes suivantes, ce fut comme si le monde conspirait pour le tenir éloigné de Sherlock. Des membres enthousiastes de l'équipe voulaient qu'il signe leurs livres, différents membres du personnel avaient besoin de récupérer des affaires ou avaient besoin de sa signature, avaient besoin de dieu sait quoi et il s'en fichait, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul pour pouvoir courir après Sherlock comme tous les héros de comédies romantiques qu'il avait joué les dix dernières années.

Quand finalement il s'échappa, il se précipita vers les véhicules, se tordant le cou pour trouver la tête brune et haute de Sherlock. Il ne le vit nulle part. Il savait où Sally aurait garé leur voiture, mais quand il arriva, la place était vide.

_Non. Oh non. Je ne peux pas. Si je n'ai rien d'autre il faut que j'aie la chance de dire..._

"Tu ne pensais pas que je partirais sans dire au revoir, quand même?"

Il se retourna en un sursaut, le souffle coupé, et trouva Sherlock debout derrière lui. "Oh merde!"

Il eut un sourire suffisant. "Joliment dit comme toujours. J'ai demandé à Sally de bouger la voiture plus loin pour qu'on ne soit pas pris dans le grand départ.

John se détendit en souriant. "Je croyais que tu étais parti."

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Comme si j'allais juste me lever et m'en aller."

Maintenant qu'il l'avait à disposition, John ne savait plus quoi dire. "Eh bien - bonne chance avec la pièce. Je suis sûr que tu vas être merveilleux."

Sherlock soupira. "Ce sera agréable d'être de retour à Londres. Je ne me suis jamais habitué à la Californie. Triste endroit."

"Londres me manque, à moi aussi."

"Peut-être..." Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge, en détournant les yeux. "Peut-être que tu pourrais me rendre visite, si tu as le temps..."

"J'aimerais beaucoup. Le temps pourrait poser problème. J'ai quelques jours de congé, et puis je me remets au travail. Je fais une voix pour un film de Pixar, et puis je tourne quelques courts métrages. Je suis sûr que Mike va me trouver de quoi m'occuper."

"Eh bien, si on ne se voit plus d'ici là, on se retrouvera quand la promotion débutera."

"Ça pourrait s'avérer supportable si on l'affronte à deux."

"Ne te vexe pas, John, mais même ton estimable compagnie ne rendrait pas les tournées de promotion supportables."

Ils rirent, et puis le silence tomba. John se tenait là, les yeux fixés sur les chaussures de Sherlock. _Dis quelque chose._ Il leva les yeux. Sherlock attendait qu'il commence. Le pouvait-il? C'était une falaise d'une hauteur impossible, sans aucun sommet en vue.

"Eh bien, je croise les doigts," dit-il, sans conviction.

Sherlock acquiesça, se rétractant légèrement. "Ce sera une bonne production, presque déjà sold out, à ce qu'il paraît. Bonne chance avec l'affaire Sarah."

"Ah oui," dit John. Il avait complètement oublié, mais ils annonceraient bientôt leur rupture.

"Sherlock!" appela Sally depuis le coin. Elle pointa sa montre.

Sherlock lui fit un signe de tête, puis se retourna vers John. "Je ferais mieux d'y aller."

"D'accord."

Ils restaient là à se regarder.

_Je n'arrive pas à le dire._

_Moi non plus._

_Ça fait trop peur._

_Je suis pétrifié._

_Ça va passer. On va s'en remettre._

_On travaillera. Beaucoup de travail. Ça va passer._

_Je n'y arrive pas, je suis désolé._

_Ce n'est pas bien. Je suis désolé, moi aussi._

John tendit la main. "C'était - vraiment, un honneur, Sherlock. L'une des meilleures expériences d'acteur de ma vie. Merci."

Sherlock prit sa main et la serra. "Tout le plaisir était pour moi, John. S'il te plait donne-moi de tes nouvelles."

"Je le ferai. Fais-en de même."

Ils s'accrochèrent à leurs mains respectives pendant un instant, puis se lâchèrent. La main de John lui sembla subitement froide, comme si la chaleur de la poigne de Sherlock était immédiatement devenue son nouvel habitat de prédilection, et son absence était une privation amère.

Sherlock tourna les talons et marcha vers Sally, ses épaules se voûtant un peu.

_Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas. _"Sherlock!"

Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

Et John ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, et parvint seulement à faire un signe de la main. Sherlock leva la sienne en réponse, puis se retourna et continua à marcher. Il disparut derrière le coin avec Sally.

John resta jusqu'à ce qu'il voie leur voiture disparaître au bas de la rue. Il s'effondra sur le côté d'une camionnette toute proche, la force ayant déserté ses jambes. Quelqu'un lui parlait mais il ne voulait pas savoir qui c'était, il ne l'entendait pas.

* * *

><p>Sherlock regardait par la fenêtre de l'avion et vit Toronto diminuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils percent les nuages, et ensuite il ne vit plus que du blanc. Sally se tenait tranquille sur le siège à côté de lui. Il entendait ses doigts sur son Blackberry, envoyant des e-mails, établissant des contacts, vérifiant des choses en son nom.<p>

Sherlock se contentait de regarder. Regarder ce blanc incessant, la lumière vive du ciel, le bleu intensifié par l'humidité, flouté maintenant par celle qui émanait de lui.

Sally toucha son bras. Il la regarda, une larme s'échappant pour rouler le long de sa joue. Ses yeux étaient pleins de compassion. "Je sais," murmura-t-elle. "Je sais que ça fait mal."

Il laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il se tourna sur le côté et Sally l'attrapa, un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle baissa la tête et resta merveilleusement silencieuse, sans rien dire tandis que des taches d'humidité obscurcissaient sa chemise sous le visage de Sherlock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Sally entra dans la loge pendant que Sherlock enlevait son maquillage. "Ça va?" dit-elle.

Il lui lança un regard dans le miroir. "Je ne sais pas."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Est-ce normal que des répétitions se passent aussi bien? Tout le monde connaît son texte, tout le monde est professionnel et coopératif, Alan se contente de s'asseoir dans la salle et de crier "génial" de temps en temps. Je sais qu'un certain temps s'est écoulé depuis ma dernière expérience sur scène, mais je ne me souvenais pas que le théâtre était aussi - aisé."

"Tu t'es habitué à l'hystérie d'Hollywood."

"Peut-être," soupira Sherlock en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. "Même mes partenaires sont agréables. Pour la première fois de toute ma carrière, il n'y a personne que j'assassinerais avec plaisir."

"Je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça un progrès," dit Sally en prenant place sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. "Tu sais bien pourquoi ils sont tous aussi aimables, n'est-ce pas?"

"Éclaire-moi."

"C'est toi l'enjeu principal, Sherlock. Ils sont tous au maximum de leurs capacités de peur de provoquer une de tes colères légendaires. Ils espèrent seulement qu'on mentionnera leur interprétation quand le public et les critiques viendront en masse dans cette salle pour te voir."

"Mmh." Il s'en souciait à peine, comme de tout ce qui l'avait attiré dans cette production. Tout semblait tellement creux, à présent.

Sally hésita. "Tu as eu des nouvelles de John?"

Le nom le frappa comme une gifle en plein visage. "Quoi? Non. Je n'en attendais pas. Il est occupé. Nous le sommes tous."

"Tu pourrais lui écrire, tu sais. Lui envoyer un e-mail. Rien vous empêche de rester en contact."

"Bien sûr que non. Nous pouvons nous envoyer des messages absurdes sur nos projets, sur les tabloïds et sa fausse rupture, sur mon remake de West End et sur cette saleté de météo." Il jeta son gant de toilette sur la table. "Je ne vais pas échanger des e-mails avec John Watson."

"Sherlock..."

"Non, Sally. Je sais que tu essaies de m'aider, mais s'il te plait, reste en dehors de ça."

"Impossible!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Ma capacité à rester-en-dehors-de-ça s'est épuisée quand tu as pleuré sur mon épaule durant tout le trajet depuis Toronto!"

Sherlock s'emporta. "Je ne souhaite pas discuter de ce sujet!"

"Non, pourquoi le voudrais-tu? Ça pourrait réellement t'aider si tu le faisais. Ou si tu décidais, je ne sais pas, de _parler_ avec lui! Mais non, tu ne peux pas en parler, parce que si tu le faisais, tu pourrais perdre ton droit suprême de reine du mélo."

"Sally, je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi. Non, je retire ça, ce n'est même pas une conversation. Je suis en train de me préparer pour cette pièce, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être distrait." Il se leva et commença à fourrer des choses dans son sac.

Sally se leva. "Simple avertissement, Sherlock. Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accorder beaucoup de compassion si tu te contentes de t'asseoir sur ton cul, de te languir de lui et de te lamenter sur ton sort."

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de me languir de qui que ce soit. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais ne pas être en train de te parler pour l'instant."

"Très bien." Elle sortit en trombe de la loge, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle. Sherlock soupira et s'effondra sur sa chaise.

_Cinq jours. Ça fait cinq jours et tu es déjà dans un sale état. Ressaisis-toi._

_Ça va s'arranger. Je vais tourner la page. Les émotions peuvent être horriblement accrues sur un plateau de tournage, surtout un tournage aussi intense que celui-ci. C'est une situation temporaire. J'ai déjà vu ça des centaines de fois. Des acteurs se jettent dans une romance prématurée parce qu'ils sont pris dans le drame et la passion du travail, et six mois plus tard ils se retrouvent dans une sale rupture, ou pire, un sale divorce. Inutile d'embarquer John dans une telle confusion._

_De toute manière, il mérite mieux._

Sherlock se releva, remballant ses affaires avec une résignation morose. Demain soir la pièce débuterait, et il y aurait le frisson de l'interprétation, le déferlement de la réaction du public, l'admiration enthousiaste (espérons-le) des critiques, et tout serait derrière lui.

* * *

><p>"John?"<p>

John promenait des restes de salade sur son assiette en dessinant des petits motifs dans sa vinaigrette à la framboise.

"John!"

"Hein?" il leva les yeux. Mike le regardait, dans l'attente de quelque chose. John réalisa avec embarras qu'il avait complètement zappé la conversation. "Désolé, Mike, je suis désolé. J'étais dans la lune."

"Ça va?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Tu as l'air un peu à côté de tes pompes depuis ton retour de Toronto."

"C'est la fatigue, je suppose. C'était un tournage éreintant."

"Tu as vu les critiques de la pièce de Sherlock?"

John acquiesça. Il les avait parcourues samedi tout de suite après le lancement de la pièce. Les critiques succombaient en trouvant des superlatifs nouveaux et excitants pour décrire la performance de Sherlock. Les autres acteurs de la production recevaient aussi de bonnes mentions, mais il était clair que Sherlock était la star de ce remake.

Il avait fixé la photo qui accompagnait un des articles; un plan de Sherlock habillé en Dan. Il était tellement beau que la peau de John en était brûlante. Il repoussa cette pensée avec force. Ça ne l'aidait pas. "Je savais qu'il serait bon," se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Mike repoussa son assiette et croisa les doigts sur la table, ce que John reconnut comme étant la pose 'il est temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse'. "John, je suis ton agent mais je suis aussi ton ami. Alors ce que je vais te dire vient des deux côtés, d'accord?"

"D'accord."

"Il y a des rumeurs. Je reçois des appels."

"Quelle sorte de rumeurs?"

"Que quelque chose se serait passé entre toi et Sherlock sur le plateau."

"Qu'entends-tu par 'quelque chose'?"

"John, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi. Tu vois où je veux en venir."

"Oui, je vois, et je suis étonné que tu t'y sois laissé prendre. On jouait un couple gay. Tu croyais vraiment que _personne_ n'inventerait des choses sur ce qui s'est passé en dehors du tournage?"

"Donc - c'est faux, alors?"

John soupira. "Mike, rien ne s'est passé entre Sherlock et moi sur ce plateau." Ça avait l'avantage d'être vrai. Mais ça ressemblait quand même à un mensonge.

"Je ne nierai pas que nous soyons devenus proches. Nous avons tellement travaillé ensemble, c'était ça ou s'entre-tuer."

Mike acquiesça, et il sembla indéniablement soulagé. _Et si j'avais dit que c'était vrai, Mike? Et si j'avais dit que nous avons eu une liaison torride et que nous avons passé chaque heure hors-caméra à nous envoyer en l'air comme des malades? Alors quoi? Tu me laisserais tomber comme client? Est-ce que mes scénarios disparaîtraient? Est-ce que je pourrais faire une croix sur ma carrière? Est-ce que je serais la cible des talk-show stupides pour l'éternité? Il avait peur de poser la question, parce qu'il était plutôt certain de connaître la réponse._

Mike était prêt à passer à autre chose, satisfait de la réponse négative de John et ayant autre chose à faire que de poser des questions indiscrètes. "Bon, c'était la partie difficile. Maintenant la bonne nouvelle. Il y a plus que des rumeurs sortant de ce tournage. Il y a aussi un buzz. Un énorme buzz. Beaucoup de conversations tournent autour des performances, et en particulier de la tienne."

"Ah bon?"

"J'ai reçu l'appel d'une directrice de casting qui a entendu dire que ton interprétation allait faire exploser les portes des cinémas."

"Eh bien, les directeurs de casting adorent les hyperboles."

"On m'a soumis trois scénarios la semaine passée. Des films sérieux, de bons films. Pas une seule comédie romantique en vue. Dans deux d'entre eux, tu serais le rôle principal masculin."

"Je ne veux pas penser à des nouveaux projets tout de suite, Mike. Il faudra un mois pour ces trois épisodes du 'Mentalist' et ce ne sera pas un tournage facile. Ensuite tout le mois de juillet sera pris par ce doublage de Pixar, et avant qu'on s'en rende compte, le moment de la promotion d' _À__ un étranger_ sera venu. Je ne veux pas être en plein tournage et essayer de gérer en même temps la tournée promotionnelle. J'ai parlé à la directrice de pub de Focus, elle dit que le film sera un succès. Ce sera un véritable assaut."

Mike soupira. "D'accord. Mais je peux au moins t'envoyer ces scénarios? Jette un coup d'oeil, ça ne coûte rien."

"Je ne te promets rien."

"Il te manque, n'est-ce pas?"

La tête de John se releva brusquement. Il chercha une insinuation ou une supposition tacite derrière les mots de Mike, mais il n'en trouva pas. Une question innocente. "Je suppose, oui."

"Tu es resté en contact, alors?"

"Mon dieu non. Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer. Il a cette pièce en cours, et il n'est pas du genre à envoyer des e-mails. La dernière chose qu'il voudrait serait de devoir échanger des bavardages conventionnels et forcés avec moi." John fit tourner machinalement sa fourchette d'avant en arrière dans sa main, les dents griffant l'assiette.

Il avait songé à envoyer un mail à Sherlock, mais il se sentait étrangement réticent. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait peur de le déranger. C'était plutôt parce qu'il voyait trop clairement comment cela finirait.

Ça débuterait avec enthousiasme. Comment ça s'est passé, la pièce se déroule très bien, je passe dans un programme télévisé en tant qu'invité principal, on croirait que Toronto c'était juste hier, souviens-toi quand et comment à cette époque et mon dieu c'était incroyable.

Les mails quotidiens deviendraient des mails de tous-les-trois-jours, puis des mails d'une-fois-par-semaine. Les conversations chaleureuses se transformeraient en bavardages de pure formalité. Et viendrait enfin l'inévitable mail qui s'achèverait par "eh bien, bonne continuation, on se voit un de ces jours", et ce serait tout. Et il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer laisser ce qu'ils avaient partagé à Toronto évoluer de manière si prévisible de 'lien profond' en 'lien superficiel', puis en 'pas de lien du tout'. Il préférait ne plus jamais reparler à Sherlock et garder ce qu'ils avaient en sûreté dans son coeur, plutôt que de le laisser se transformer en rien du tout pour avoir refusé de lâcher prise. Il n'en voulait pas. Il placerait Sherlock dans une bulle qu'il scellerait étroitement, enterrée profondément là où personne ne viendrait la chercher, et elle demeurerait là, peu importe ce qui arrivait cet automne ou l'an prochain ou le reste de sa vie.

Il jeta un regard à Mike, se demandant quelle part de tout ceci apparaissait sur son visage. Mike avait l'air compatissant, mais pas au courant. "Eh bien, on dirait que tu as au moins réussi à bien travailler avec lui, ses autres partenaires ne peuvent pas en dire autant," dit Mike. "Rien que ça, ça devrait te valoir un Oscar!"

John gloussa. "Tu n'imagines pas."

* * *

><p>"Holmes."<p>

"Sherlock. C'est Jim Schamus."

"Salut, Jim. Comment se passe la post-production?"

"Très bien. On devrait parvenir à une version temporaire d'ici fin juin. Andrew progresse dans la bande-originale. Il n'a jamais composé pour un film auparavant, alors c'est un virage assez serré, mais j'ai entendu certains de ses premiers arrangements. C'est du travail de qualité."

"Ravi de l'apprendre."

"J'appelle parce que nous commençons à organiser l'agenda de la promotion. Est-ce que je devrais voir ça avec Sally ou avec Greg Lestrade?"

"Vois ça avec Sally. Je ne prévois pas de retravailler avant le jour de l'an, donc pas besoin d'en parler à Greg."

"Très bien. Ecoute, Sherlock - je ne suis pas du genre à flatter qui que ce soit. Mais j'ai vu certains des passages édités, et le travail que toi et John avez fait sur ce film est tout simplement extraordinaire."

Sherlock soupira. "Merci. Ce n'était pas facile mais ce fut un plaisir."

"Ton alchimie avec lui à l'écran est - incroyable."

"Tu as quelque chose à me demander, Jim?"

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Nous avons été interrogés par les médias. Pour savoir si les rumeurs sont vraies."

"Les rumeurs sont toujours vraies, tu le sais bien. Spécialement quand elles ne le sont pas."

"Nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur la manière dont nous allons gérer cela."

"Qu'est-ce qui doit être _géré_, exactement?"

"Le studio voudrait éviter toute forme de publicité involontaire pouvant porter préjudice à la sortie du film," dit Jim sans s'interrompre, comme si Sherlock n'avait rien dit. "Ce n'est pas à nous de régenter la vie personnelle de nos acteurs, mais ce qui devient ou non de notoriété publique est de notre ressort."

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que les gens vont découvrir? Que j'ai réussi à passer tout un tournage sans me mettre à dos mon partenaire, pour une fois? C'est à peine un scoop."

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'on raconte, et tu le sais très bien."

Oui, il le savait. Sally était le maître zen des potins médiatiques, et elle le maintenait bien informé. Une partie du public cinéphile regardait de près le making of du film, et les langues se déliaient. Ils disaient que Sherlock et John avaient eu une liaison torride hors-caméra durant le tournage. Que Sarah Sawyer avait quitté John quand elle avait découvert la vérité. Que leur scène de sexe osée n'avait rien de simulé. Qu'ils avaient été surpris dans un certain nombre de positions compromettantes un peu partout sur le plateau pendant le tournage.

"Qui sont ces gens?" avait demandé Sherlock, après qu'elle lui ait montré certaines discussions sur les forums de fans. "Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas - je ne sais pas moi, un job? Comment en _savent_-ils autant sur la production?"

"Ils lisent _Variety_, Sherlock. Et la communauté gay est très versée dans les médias, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. La nouvelle que quelqu'un fasse _enfin_ un film mettant en scène des hommes gay qui ne soit pas à propos de l'homosexualité, et pas n'importe qui mais Ang Lee, avec deux grands noms d'Hollywood - c'était comme la venue du messie. Ils ont suivi tout ça très attentivement."

Sherlock savait qu'il vivait dans un bocal. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était le pauvre Willy dans son aquarium géant.

Et maintenant voilà Jim, lui-même homosexuel, qui s'inquiétait des conséquences sur le film s'il s'avérait que ses deux stars, dont l'homosexualité n'était pas connue avant, étaient impliquées dans une histoire d'amour. "Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Jim?"

Il entendit le producteur soupirer tristement. "Si tu es avec John, alors en tant qu'être humain je ne peux qu'être ravi pour toi. Mais en tant que producteur du film, bien que j'aie horreur de ça, ça me pose des soucis."

"Alors oublie ces soucis, parce que John et moi sommes seulement amis."

Longue pose. "C'est la vérité?"

Sherlock ferma les yeux pendant un instant. "Oui, en réalité je n'ai pas parlé avec John depuis un mois, pas depuis la fin du tournage." Dire ces mots à voix haute les rendait d'une certaine manière plus réels, et plus horribles.

"Oh, je vois. Eh bien, il est mon prochain coup de téléphone, donc je lui en parlerai moi-même. Nous t'avons envoyé la série de photos, vérifie tes mails. Nous prévoyons de sortir la bande-annonce pour septembre."

"Je suis impatient." Sherlock raccrocha. Il alla droit à son ordinateur et ouvrit sa boîte à messages. Il y avait un gros dossier du bureau de production; il le téléchargea et l'ouvrit et puis...

Oh.

Image sur image de lui et John, dans leurs personnages sur le plateau. Au milieu d'une scène, au milieu d'une dispute, au milieu d'une accolade. L'une d'entre elles - qui se répandrait sur internet en un temps record - les montrait sur le point d'échanger un baiser passionné. Une autre le montrait en train de regarder John dormir.

_Non. Pas John. Mark. Ce ne sont pas des photos de John et toi. Il s'agit de Benjamin et Mark. Garde ça à l'esprit, pour l'amour du ciel._

Il avança la main et toucha du bout des doigts le visage paisible, endormi de John mais même cette image était un mensonge, parce que John faisait seulement semblant de dormir.

_John._

_Mon John._

La photo n'était pas le seul mensonge. Depuis Toronto, toute sa vie en était un. Mais il ne restait plus que deux mois à passer, et alors il serait libre, et alors le mensonge pourrait s'arrêter.

* * *

><p>"Nous reprendrons cette scène demain, les gars," dit à travers l'interphone le directeur-voix assis dans la cabine de mixage. "C'est fini pour aujourd'hui."<p>

Bruissements et froissements de papier, mais de bon augure. Cinq personnes coincées pendant huit heures d'affilée dans une cabine d'enregistrement, voilà qui tranchait avec l'idée que l'on se fait habituellement d'une bonne journée, mais personne ne se plaignait. Travailler chez Pixar ressemblait à un camp de vacances. John attendait toujours de voir apparaître le côté obscur, mais celui-ci refusait obstinément de se manifester. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé dans un job.

Une grande part de l'enregistrement se faisait individuellement, mais les horaires s'entrecoupaient et les cinq acteurs principaux avaient été affectés au studio pendant une semaine bien remplie pour enregistrer les interludes parlés les plus difficiles. Cinq acteurs d'un statut assez important dans la même pièce huit heures par jour pendant cinq jours de suite, voilà qui ressemblait à la version sartrienne de l'enfer des acteurs, mais au grand étonnement de John, tout le monde avait laissé son ego à l'entrée et, jusqu'ici, s'entendait bien.

"Alors, John. Mon agent me dit que l'on pourrait bien te voir sur certains podiums l'hiver prochain," dit Kevin en rangeant les pages de son script dans sa serviette. Tout le monde s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Ah vraiment?" dit John en enfilant son sourire modeste et poli. Il s'était préparé à recevoir des sarcasmes incrédules à ce sujet.

Sauf que Kevin ne semblait pas vouloir le faire marcher. Il avait l'air sérieux. "Oui, vraiment. Elle dit que la version temporaire d'_ À un étranger_ a excité beaucoup de monde."

"On se demande comment elle a pu la voir."

"Je crois qu'elle joue au golf avec quelqu'un de chez Universal qui en a vu une partie."

"Je viens de terminer un film avec Mark Ruffalo," dit Amy. "Il m'a dit qu'il voulait vraiment ce rôle, celui que tu as joué, John."

"Beaucoup de gens étaient intéressés par ce film," dit Kevin. "Même si à mon avis beaucoup ont perdu leur intérêt quand Sherlock a été choisi," dit-il en lançant un clin d'oeil à John. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

John se força à sourire. "C'est compréhensible. Ce n'est pas facile de partager la vedette avec quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux. Personne n'aime être dépassé."

Les rires retombèrent un peu. "Ce n'est pas son talent, c'est son attitude," dit Kevin. "Comment l'avait-on formulé? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait presque poussé Haggis à la dépression nerveuse."

"Ce n'était pas du fait de Sherlock," dit John. "Et il n'est pas vraiment le seul acteur exigeant du coin, n'est-ce pas? Comment était-ce de travailler avec Tom Cruise, Kevin? Bien sûr personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit contre_ lui. _Je suppose que Sherlock se pose en cible facile en se fichant complètement du qu'en dira-t-on."

Les quatre autres échangeaient maintenant des regards incertains. "Tom est un type super," dit Kevin, sur un ton de répétition creuse. "Mais on ne pourrait jamais me payer assez pour travailler avec Sherlock Holmes."

"Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que personne ne voudra te payer pour ça," dit John brusquement. "Moi je retravaillerais avec lui gratuitement."

"Vraiment?" dit Amy. "Je ne le connais pas, mais j'entends dire qu'il est très difficile à supporter. Tu n'as pas pensé ça, John?"

John referma bruyamment son sac et le balança par-dessus son épaule. "Sherlock Holmes n'est pas seulement le meilleur acteur avec lequel j'ai jamais travaillé, c'est aussi un homme fantastique, comme tout le monde le saurait si les gens faisaient l'effort de le connaître au lieu de supposer que c'est impossible." Il atteignit la porte. "À demain."

Il entendit des murmures dans le studio tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir consterné. _Fantastique, Watson. Ça va vraiment aider à faire taire ces rumeurs. À combien de gens ces quatre là vont-ils aller répéter que tu défendais l'honneur de Sherlock comme un écolier transi d'amour?_

Il pouvait encore entendre les mots prudents de Jim, quand il avait appelé quelques semaines plus tôt pour l'emploi du temps de la promotion. _Il faut que ce film_ _se_ _vende par ses propres mérites, en tant qu'oeuvre d'art, car c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. La dernière chose que nous voulons est que le film lui-même soit occulté par ce qui se passe hors-caméra. _Il avait assuré à Jim que rien ne _s'était passé_ hors-caméra.

"D'où est-ce que tout le monde tient qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?" avait-il dit à Harry en gémissant peu après. "Est-ce qu'ils inventent juste des histoires à partir de rien?"

"Il y a des inventions qui circulent, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait à partir de rien. Toi et Sherlock avez passé presque chaque minute de la journée ensemble sur ce plateau. Et certaines minutes de la nuit."

"On travaillait! On était - amis! Depuis quand est-ce que c'est tellement suspect? Ce n'est quand même pas seulement parce qu'on jouait des amants?"

"C'est une bonne partie du problème. Mais, John..." Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. "Vous ne vous êtes pas vus."

"Nous voir? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Tu n'as pas vu comment tu le suivais des yeux, ou comment il faisait de même avec toi. Ou comment ses sourires n'étaient pas forcés quand il te souriait. Tu n'as pas vu comment vous vous regardiez quand vous pensiez que personne ne faisait attention. Mais quelqu'un fait toujours attention, chéri. Tu sais cela. Vous êtes peut-être les acteurs de votre génération ou que sais-je, mais personne ne peut jouer la comédie tout le temps. Vous en avez tous les deux montré plus que vous ne le pensiez."

Il monta dans sa voiture et retourna chez lui. Un coup de téléphone lui parvint par Bluetooth alors qu'il se garait dans l'allée. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry?"

"John, quelque chose est apparu en ligne."

"Quoi?"

"Une photo de toi et Sherlock, avec des fans? À Casa Loma?"

"Ah, oui. On a fait un peu de tourisme pendant l'un de nos jours de congé, des filles ont demandé des autographes et ont pris une photo."

"Eh bien, l'une des filles l'a postée sur Oh No They Didn't, et maintenant elle est partout. Les forums de fans deviennent fous."

"Fous? Pour une photo de nous avec des fans? Il n'y a rien de propre à encourager la folie là-dedans."

"Non, c'est une photo parfaitement innocente. C'est le contexte. Tu sais, une sortie dans un lieu touristique local. Ils appellent tous ça votre 'rencard'."

John soupira. "Ces gens n'ont-ils pas de vie?"

"Tout le monde a besoin d'un hobby."

"Je n'ai pas demandé à être le hobby de tout le monde."

"Ce n'est pas tout. Quelques passants vous ont vus ici et là ce jour là, et quelques photos floues ont été prises."

"Et? Qu'est-ce qu'elles montrent?"

"L'une d'entre elles vous montre en train de descendre une rue."

"Oh, mon dieu non. Pas ça. _Descendre une rue_. Oh, tout ce que ça implique."

"John, j'avoue que ça a pris des proportions un peu exagérées..."

"Un peu?"

"Mais vous marchez assez serrés et vous affichez ces grands sourires et même moi je dois avouer que vous avez l'air assez amoureux l'un de l'autre."

"La prochaine fois ils trouveront des messages codés dans nos cravates."

"L'autre photo vous montre tous les deux sur un de ces bateaux à touristes. Encore une fois, rien de grave, mais la journée entière sent un peu le rencard."

"Ce n'était pas un rencard! C'était un couple de potes faisant un tour de la ville! Depuis quand est-ce devenu impossible pour deux hommes d'être vus ensemble en public sans que tout le monde ne fasse des suppositions?"

"Depuis que ces hommes jouent des amoureux, et que l'un d'eux est connu pour repousser tout le monde, alors le voir s'entendre si bien avec toi - eh bien, tu connais la presse. Ils inventeront leur propre histoire s'il n'y en a pas déjà une à se mettre sous la dent."

"La presse aussi?"

"Pas la presse traditionnelle, la blogosphère."

"Excuse-moi si je ne tremble pas de terreur devant la toute-puissante blogosphère."

"Tu ne devrais pas. Ça va passer. Toi et Sherlock n'avez pas été en contact depuis le tournage."

Les entrailles de John se serrèrent un peu à ces mots. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il n'avait plus vu Sherlock ni eu de ses nouvelles. Il avait attendu que Sherlock arrête de lui manquer, de cesser de vouloir le contacter, que tout cela s'arrête et qu'il soit en paix. Il attendait toujours. Le temps ne semblait pas guérir mais plutôt aiguiser la douleur de la séparation, et il craignait d'atteindre le point crucial où quelque chose devrait être fait. "Non. Non, nous n'avons pas été en contact."

Il entendit Harry soupirer. "Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, John," dit-elle.

"Tu ne peux pas. Personne ne peut m'aider. Il n'y a rien à faire. C'est un putain de bordel impossible et c'est tout ce qu'on peut en dire. Ça ira, pas la peine de t'inquiéter."

"Mais je m'inquiète! Je m'inquiète pour toi sans arrêt! John..."

"S'il te plait, Harry. Je - je ne peux pas, d'accord?"

"D'accord. Je rapporte le dîner, ok?"

"Oui, merci, ce serait bien. À plus tard alors."

"Bye."

Il raccrocha et se reconcentra sur la route. Tout espoir qu'il avait que lui et Sherlock puissent - eh bien, tout espoir qu'il avait concernant Sherlock décroissait rapidement. Si les médias y faisaient déjà attention maintenant, même de manière inconséquente, l'amplitude serait décuplée dès que la machine promotionnelle se mettrait en marche. Ils ne supporteraient jamais d'être scrutés du regard. Il ne pouvait pas risquer ce film. Pas maintenant, pas quand il était prêt à franchir une nouvelle étape dans sa carrière. Peut-être, dans un an ou plus, quand le film serait sorti dans les salles et quand l'effervescence des Awards serait retombée et quand le regard du monde se poserait ailleurs, peut-être qu'alors...

_Peut-être que d'ici là je serai devenu fou. Tout sera résolu._

* * *

><p>La porte près de la scène n'était pas trop encombrée, une douzaine de personnes tout au plus, plusieurs d'entre elles n'étant pas du tout intéressées par lui mais plutôt par l'un de ses partenaires. Sherlock signa des autographes et parla aux fans, adoptant ce qu'il espérait être un comportement amical correct.<p>

Il leva les yeux et vit Greg Lestrade qui l'attendait. Greg lui fit un signe de reconnaissance. Sherlock salua les habitués du théâtre et marcha vers lui. "Greg, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" dit-il en lui serrant la main.

"Je suis venu voir le spectacle."

"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu que tu venais?"

"Ça s'est décidé à la dernière minute, en fait. Je suis juste en ville pour cette nuit, je n'avais pas prévu de travailler, mais l'ami chez qui je passe la nuit avait des billets alors je n'ai pas pu manquer l'opportunité. Viens, allons manger un morceau."

Ils allèrent dans le pub préféré de Sherlock, juste en bas de son appartement. Ils s'assirent dans le fond et commandèrent des pintes et de quoi manger. "Greg, lâche le morceau. Tu ne vas jamais nulle part pour autre chose que le boulot."

D'abord il ne répondit pas. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avec les fans."

"Comment?"

"Sympathique."

"Tu me fais passer pour un ogre impénitent."

"Non. C'est juste qu'habituellement tu n'as pas le temps pour ces bêtises."

"Un homme n'a pas le droit de changer d'avis sur un détail aussi trivial?"

"Ce n'est pas trivial pour eux."

"Si tu es ici pour me sermonner sur les rumeurs, on est déjà passé avant toi."

"Je ne suis pas ici pour te sermonner. Je suis inquiet pour toi."

"Inquiet? Nous avons à peine parlé depuis le lancement du spectacle."

"Ça ne signifie pas que je ne garde pas un oeil sur toi. Tu es l'un de mes clients les plus importants, Sherlock. Ce sont mes affaires de connaître les tiennes."

"Je vois. Des espions partout, c'est ça?"

"Rien d'aussi tordu. Mais je connais beaucoup de gens et beaucoup d'entre eux te connaissent. Je ne suis pas le seul à être inquiet."

"Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire qui puisse provoquer une telle réaction. Je vais très bien."

"Bien, oui. Bien sûr que tu vas bien. Tu te montres, tu joues, et tu rentres chez toi. Tu ne parles à personne. Tu ne sors pas. Tu as refusé chaque invitation qu'on t'a envoyé depuis que tu es revenu. Tu restes dans ton appartement en solitaire. Et pendant ce temps tu es plus gentil et plus attentionné que jamais envers tes fans. Tu es extrêmement énigmatique." Il pencha la tête. "Ou extrêmement déprimé."

Sherlock redessina le cercle humide de condensation laissé par son verre sur la table. "Ce n'est pas ton job de me couver, Greg."

"Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera? Sally? Elle ne sait plus quoi faire."

"Tu lui a parlé?" demanda-t-il sèchement.

"Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je l'ai su par Anderson. Tu sais qu'ils sont toujours ensemble. Il était notre agent. Nous sommes toujours en contact."

"Y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu ne connaisses pas?"

Greg accrocha son regard. "Est-ce que je _te_ connais, Sherlock? Je commence à me le demander. As-tu tellement changé? Ou est-ce que ça a toujours été toi, et l'homme que nous pensions connaître n'était que l'armure que tu portais pour affronter les autres?"

"Tu n'es pas venu ici pour débiter des idioties sur mon état émotionnel, qui ne te concerne en rien, d'ailleurs. Demande-moi simplement ce que tu veux me demander."

"Es-tu amoureux de lui?"

La tête de Sherlock se releva brusquement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Greg lui pose la question aussi franchement. "Eh bien, voilà qui est direct."

"Tu l'es?"

Sherlock vida le reste de sa pinte. "Si je l'étais, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te le dirais?"

"Parce que nous devons élaborer une stratégie."

"Non. Il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de faire ça. Ma vie privée n'est pas matière à planification. C'est ma vie et ce ne sont ni tes affaires ni celles du studio."

"Si ça affecte le succès financier du film, ils vont s'en mêler et alors je devrai m'en mêler aussi."

"Je prendrai ma retraite, Greg. Je préfère laisser tomber et partir vivre dans un cottage plutôt que de laisser ma vie privée être débattue par un comité et soumise à un groupe de réflexion. Au diable leur tournée promotionnelle, ils peuvent vendre ce film sans moi."

"Tu ne ferais pas ça. Ce film signifie trop pour toi."

"Pas autant que..." _Pas autant que ce qu'il signifie pour moi. Rien ne signifie autant pour moi. _Sherlock referma la bouche avant que quelque chose d'autre ne s'échappe, mais il voyait à la tête de Greg qu'il était trop tard. "Je contrôle la situation."

"Peut-être que c'est le problème. Tu contrôles toujours tout. Toujours le plus intelligent, celui qui sait tout sur tout le monde, même les choses que personne ne veut dévoiler. Tu vois enfin le revers de la médaille, Sherlock. À quoi ça ressemble?"

Sherlock se leva et chercha de la monnaie dans son porte-feuille. "J'ai encore deux semaines à passer ici, Greg. Après ça, j'ai l'intention de m'en aller et de ne dire à personne où je suis parti, surtout pas à toi. Est-ce bien clair?"

"Quel bien ça fera, Sherlock?" demanda Greg, calmement.

Bien sûr, Sherlock ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question sincèrement. _Ç__a dépendra de la manière dont John réagira quand j'apparaîtrai devant sa porte, Greg. Élabore donc une stratégie pour ça, veux-tu?_

* * *

><p>"Allô?"<p>

"Bonjour, Sally."

"Harry, bonjour. Je croyais que tu appellerais la semaine passée."

"J'ai été débordée."

"Vraiment?" dit Sally, d'un ton lourd d'insinuations. "Clara était en ville?"

"En fait, elle y était, mais ce n'était pas à ça que je faisais allusion. Comment ça va?"

"Pas terrible. Le mien est déprimé."

"Le mien est déprimé aussi."

Elles se turent un moment. "Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils tellement idiots?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ça doit être dans leur ADN. J'ai utilisé l'ordinateur de John l'autre jour pour envoyer mes mails. Tu n'imagines pas la quantité de photos de Sherlock qu'il a sauvegardé sur son disque dur. Séances photos, instantanés du film, tapis rouges, tout."

"Sherlock s'est fait un petit festival du cinéma."

"Oh non, il n'a pas..."

"Si. Chacun d'entre eux."

"Même _Lune de miel à la Havane_?"

"Même celui là. Je crois qu'il a regardé tous les films, alors il en est réduit à rechercher les passages télévisés de John sur Youtube. Il a même retrouvé une vidéo brouillée de John dans une petite production théâtrale de _L'importance d'être constant._"

"Et pourtant ils ne peuvent pas décrocher le téléphone ou envoyer un e-mail."

"Eh bien, c'est prudent, évidemment. On ne risque pas grand chose quand on se contente de s'espionner mutuellement par internet."

Harry soupira. "Qu'est-ce que Sherlock a prévu pour après la finale du spectacle?"

"Rien. Il a du temps libre."

"Mmh."

"Que se passe-t-il dans ton petit cerveau pervers?"

"Je réfléchis juste au meilleur moyen de favoriser le destin."

"Je n'interviendrai pas."

"Moi non plus. Pas directement. Mais rien ne nous empêche de faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour rendre les choses - plus faciles."

"Continue."

* * *

><p>Harry fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte de son appartement. Elle roula sur elle-même et jeta un oeil au réveil - cinq heures du matin. Merde.<p>

Harry se leva et tituba jusqu'à la porte où le martèlement avait repris. "J'arrive, ok?" Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur John, l'air un peu frénétique. "Mon dieu, tu n'aurais pas pu simplement téléphoner?"

Il la repoussa et entra dans l'appartement. "Dis-moi que je ne suis pas un cinglé."

"Si tu ne voulais pas ressembler à un cinglé, il ne fallait pas frapper à ma porte à cinq heures du matin, bon sang."

"Dis-moi que je suis un homme raisonnable, avec la tête sur les épaules, et que je ne m'apprête absolument pas à prendre l'avion jusqu'à Londres pour faire une déclaration à la Roméo et Juliette."

"Arrête de parler de ta vie comme si c'était une pièce. Et assieds-toi, s'il te plait." Elle poussa John sur une chaise et alla dans la cuisine mettre la bouilloire sur le feu. "Je vais te faire du thé."

"Je ne veux pas de thé. Je veux que tu m'empêches de faire une erreur colossale."

"Une erreur colossale, c'est quand tu refuses un rôle dans un film d'Oliver Stone pour faire_ Robin's Egg Blues._"

"Tu ne vas jamais me lâcher avec ça, pas vrai?"

Elle s'assit face à lui et lui saisit les deux mains. "Je dis juste qu'il y a 'erreur colossale' et puis il y a 'avoir enfin les tripes de dire à ce grand idiot ce que tu ressens pour lui', et ces deux cercles ne se recoupent pas dans le petit diagramme de ta vie, Johnny."

La tête de John s'abaissa, oscillant dans un sens et dans l'autre comme s'il disait 'non' à l'univers. "Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"John," dit-elle. "Regarde-moi." Il leva la tête et croisa son regard. "Je t'ai observé tout l'été, et tu es en train de me tuer, tu es vraiment en train de m'achever. Tu enfiles ton visage heureux, et tu continues ton travail, et ta vie, et tu prends soin de moi et de tous ceux que tu connais, mais tu dépéris à l'intérieur et je n'en peux plus. Je suis là à regarder ton coeur se fissurer un petit peu plus chaque jour et j'en ai assez, chéri. Pas toi? Tu n'es pas fatigué?"

Il soupira, en fermant les yeux. "Je suis tellement fatigué, Harry."

"Alors arrête. Arrête ça."

"Je ne sais pas comment."

"Si, tu sais." Elle soutint son regard.

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire sombre et résolu. "En combien de temps peux-tu m'envoyer à Londres?"

Harry sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et lâcha ses mains. Elle se leva et alla à son bureau, en extirpa l'itinéraire qu'elle avait élaboré la semaine précédente. "Tu pars cet après-midi. Je t'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel au Savoy."

Il prit l'enveloppe en la regardant, sidéré. "Comment as-tu..."

"Sa pièce s'arrête demain soir. Je vous connais, vous les acteurs. Vous adorez les déclarations mélodramatiques. Et je tiens de source sûre qu'il prendra des vacances après la pièce et s'envolera on ne sait où. Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher."

John sauta sur ses pieds et la serra dans ses bras. "Tu es la meilleure soeur du monde."

Elle sourit et le serra à son tour. "Je rétablis juste un peu l'équilibre, chéri."

* * *

><p>Les dernières représentations avaient toujours la mélancolie de la fin. Si le spectacle avait été une bonne expérience, elles portaient la tristesse supplémentaire de la séparation de la scène, du public, de l'équipe et des acteurs, et de la vie que vous aviez connue pendant plusieurs mois.<p>

Mais pour Sherlock Holmes, qui attendait son rappel dans les coulisses, son travail pour ce rôle enfin achevé, cette soirée de clôture n'apportait que du soulagement et de l'angoisse. Le spectacle l'avait retenu ici, l'avait maintenu dans ce cocon sécurisant. Il avait dit à Greg qu'il prévoyait de partir, mais il n'avait pas dit où.

Dans sa loge se trouvaient une valise et un ticket d'avion pour Los Angeles. Au moment même où son contrat avec cette production expirerait, il irait à l'aéroport, embarquerait dans un avion, volerait jusque Los Angeles, et prendrait un taxi jusqu'à la porte de John.

Ce qu'il ferait alors, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais John et lui n'avaient jamais eu de mal à communiquer auparavant. Une idée lui viendrait à l'esprit.

Les applaudissements étaient déchaînés. Il s'avança avec ses partenaires et ils redoublèrent d'intensité. Ils firent un salut groupé, puis saluèrent chacun individuellement, puis un autre salut groupé. Sortie de scène. Pause, pause, pause. Puis retour sur scène pour une autre série de saluts.

Et là se tenait la régisseuse avec les bouquets de roses traditionnels. Elle les tendit à ses partenaires tandis qu'ils s'inclinaient encore individuellement, chacun d'eux recevant une solide ovation de la part de la foule. Sherlock était le dernier. Elle lui tendit le bouquet en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Les applaudissement de la foule éclatèrent, les cris et les sifflements parvenant jusqu'à lui. Lors d'une autre nuit, à un autre moment, tout cela aurait été une drogue. Une sensation qu'aucun narcotique ne pouvait égaler. C'était pour cela qu'il vivait. Le travail. Les démonstrations de leur adoration prouvant clairement qu'une fois de plus, il était le meilleur.

Mais là tout de suite, il ne les entendait pas. Il ne les voyait pas. Il s'en fichait. Tout s'était fondu en un son diffus et une image trouble.

Sherlock ne voyait plus qu'une chose: l'unique hortensia perdu parmi les roses entre ses bras.

_John._

John était là. Il était là, quelque part. Sherlock regarda autour de lui, mais bien sûr il ne voyait rein du tout avec cet éclairage de scène dans le visage. Son partenaire attrapa sa main et ils s'inclinèrent à nouveau. Saluer, saluer, saluer... où était-il? Est-ce qu'il était là maintenant, en train d'applaudir? Est-ce qu'il attendait? Partirait-il?

_Il ne va pas partir, il est venu ici pour te voir. Tu allais venir à lui, mais il t'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied, parce qu'il est exaspérant et merveilleux __à ce point là__._

Le rideau retomba. Ce serait tout pour les rappels. Les lumières de la salles se rallumèrent et il entendit le public murmurer pendant que chacun reprenait son sac et sa veste. Sherlock se précipita dans les coulisses, le bouquet encore à la main, oublié. Il bouscula des membres de l'équipe surpris, ignorant leurs félicitations, laissant des visages déconfits dans son sillage.

_John, John. Où est-il?_

Il courut à la porte de la salle et passa la tête. Quelques fans, mais pas de John. Il rentra la tête à l'intérieur avant que les fans ne réalisent que c'était lui. Il courut aux escaliers et les grimpa quatre à quatre. Le public vidait les lieux; personne ne s'attardait, personne ne descendait vers la scène, personne en vue qui ressemblait à John.

_Réfléchis. Où irait-il?_

L'hortensia devait avoir été préparé à l'avance. Il devait avoir été présent avant le spectacle. Avait-il regardé la pièce? En tout cas, il avait ses entrées parmi les membres du personnel. Sally était la personne toute désignée pour l'aider. Elle l'aurait fait passer par l'entrée des artistes et l'aurait planqué quelque part. Mais où?

La réponse le frappa avant même qu'il ait fini de se poser la question. Il fit volte-face et courut vers sa loge.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, paralysé, la main tendue vers la poignée. John était-il derrière la porte? Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Ce qui était prévu était que lui, Sherlock, irait jusqu'à John. C'était logique, puisque John avait du travail à Los Angeles et que Sherlock était maintenant libre de ses mouvements. Que John décide de venir le voir ici le soir même où Sherlock avait prévu de quitter le pays pour aller le retrouver était dans un certain sens prévisible. Ils savaient tous les deux que la pièce s'achevait ce soir, ce qui fournissait une excuse pratique, sans oublier un certain élément de mélodrame, auquel ils étaient tous les deux, en tant qu'acteur, malheureusement sensibles.

_Ouvre cette saleté de porte._

Il savait pourquoi il hésitait. S'il ouvrait cette porte et que John n'était pas derrière...

Il ouvrit la porte.

John se tenait devant le miroir, regardant les coupures de presse que Sally y avait attachées. Il se retourna au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Sherlock ferma et verrouilla la porte et s'appuya dessus, le bouquet de fleurs lui tombant des mains, inaperçu. Il avait peur de bouger ou de cligner des yeux ou de parler, au cas où John s'évanouirait comme un mirage, un produit de son imagination frustrée. Dieu savait combien de temps il avait passé à faire apparaître John dans son esprit.

John se tenait aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il portait un costume gris bien coupé et un col rose entrouvert. Il avait l'air splendide et bronzé (_arrivé la nuit dernière, séjourne au Savoy, a passé la journée à visiter son ancien quartier, a aussi rendu visite à ses parents, a dîné avec son cousin, celui qui est cardiologue_) et Sherlock perdit l'air de ses poumons, les mots de sa gorge, le pouls de son coeur, la raison de sa tête, le tout remplacé par le fait que John, John là dans la pièce, John devant lui, John partout.

_Je suis là._

_Tu es là._

Un lent sourire naquit sur les lèvres de John. Sherlock sentit son visage l'imiter, ses épaules s'affaissant tandis que le corps de John se détendait, et de tous les premiers mots qu'il avait imaginé que John lui dirait, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il n'y en aurait pas du tout.

La loge était petite. Il leur suffisait d'un pas pour arriver l'un à l'autre. Le pas avait été trop grand à franchir à Toronto et maintenant c'était l'effort d'une demi-seconde, si facile, si naturel, la chose la plus intuitive du monde, arriver jusqu'à lui et l'entourer, se laisser engouffrer, le mouvement les emportant ensemble pour que leurs bouches se referment l'une sur l'autre et que leurs souffles se précipitent, leurs pouls s'accélérant de nouveau, et les fantasmes n'avaient été que des ombres bien ternes en comparaison de la réalité.

_John._

Ses lèvres étaient douces et insistantes; elles se séparèrent sous celles de Sherlock et ils plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, leur retenue depuis longtemps épuisée, des semaines de retenue, des mois, terribles et éreintants et tellement inutiles. Les bras de John bougeaient sans cesse dans son dos comme s'il cherchait un moyen de le serrer plus fort et Sherlock le souhaitait, il se voulait plus petit pour pouvoir être entièrement submergé. Il saisit le visage de John pour l'attirer en avant, ce visage infiniment fascinant, pressé contre le sien comme s'il était conçu pour cela, la bouche chaude de John et sa langue et son souffle brûlant sur les joues de Sherlock.

Il immobilisa la tête de John et pressa des baisers sur ses lèvres, ses joues, sur le bas de sa mâchoire et dans son cou, se baissant pour blottir son visage sous le menton de John, la main de John glissant dans ses cheveux, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il avait besoin d'être plus petit, d'être plus proche. Il se laissa glisser dans le cercle étroit des bras de John jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le sol et qu'il puisse enfuir son visage contre son estomac, sentir sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements, refermer ses bras autour de ses hanches et se sentir serré très fort, le crâne bercé par les mains de John, et qu'il puisse finalement respirer, seulement respirer, de longues respirations qui tiraient les souhaits informulés du plus profond de ses poumons et les laissaient se dissiper à l'air libre.

Il sentit John presser son visage contre le sommet de sa tête. "Sherlock..." commença-t-il.

"Chuuuut. S'il te plait, John. Juste..." _Serre-moi juste dans tes bras. Serre-moi jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue à la sensation, serre-moi jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de me souvenir de ce que cela fait quand tu auras arrêté. Ne me lâche pas parce que je suis terrifié à l'idée d'avoir besoin de ça et je ne savais pas que j'en avais besoin, car personne ne l'avait jamais fait, personne avant toi, parce que tu étais le seul à savoir comment faire._

"D'accord," murmura John, en resserrant ses bras autour des épaules de Sherlock et en pressant des baisers légers le long de son front et de ses tempes, les seules parties de lui que John pouvait atteindre à cet instant.

Ils restèrent simplement là, respirant ensemble pendant que leur nouvelle réalité s'installait autour d'eux. Une minute, deux, trois, les secondes défilaient et Sherlock pouvait entendre le chaos de la soirée de clôture et la foule derrière la porte de sa loge. Il faudrait un jour qu'il rejoigne le monde, et il se demanda combien de temps il pouvait le laisser sur pause.

Finalement assuré qu'il n'allait pas disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes, ou se réveiller seul dans son lit, ou se retrouver à embrasser l'air là où John ne s'était jamais tenu, Sherlock tourna le visage vers le corps de John et soupira. Les mains de John caressaient ses cheveux, apaisant et patient. Il se dégagea juste assez pour se remettre sur ses pieds, leurs yeux se rencontrant dans un moment complice et amusé de _eh bien, c'est arrivé. Et maintenant?_

John sourit. "Qu'est-ce qu'on dit après un accueil comme celui-là?"

Sherlock gloussa. "Je ne sais pas. En fait, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment dit bonsoir."

Le sourire de John s'évanouit. Il leva une main et repoussa de son index une boucle qui se baladait sur le front de Sherlock. "Bonsoir," murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se rencontrent. "Salut, John." Il laissa passer trois respirations en silence, puis donna un petit coup à la tête de John et l'embrassa à nouveau, lentement et délibérément. John saisit son cou et lui rendit son baiser, manipulant gentiment la bouche de Sherlock avec la sienne.

Quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau il sembla que quelque chose avait été décidé. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi, exactement, mais c'était décidé. John soupira. "J'aurais voulu avoir fait ça à Toronto. Nous épargner trois mois de désespoir. En tout cas, je sais que moi j'étais désespéré."

"Sally a dit que je me _languissait_."

John sourit. "Te languir? De moi?"

"Non, de Kate Blanchett. Bien sûr de toi, idiot."

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et Sherlock sentit son coeur faire une embardée sur le côté. _Oh mon dieu, je vais vraiment le faire._ John baissa les yeux et s'agita un peu. "Eh bien, au moins nous pouvons arrêter ça."

"En effet." Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de John. Ils s'ajustaient si bien ainsi tous les deux, il était difficile de croire qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour ça. "Mais tu sais pourquoi nous n'avons pas fait ça à Toronto."

John acquiesça. "J'ai vu une centaine de romances débuter sur un plateau et s'évaporer ensuite dans le monde réel. Je savais qu'il y avait - quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que ça nous arrive à nous. Il valait mieux laisser passer un peu de temps et s'assurer - eh bien, que c'était réel."

"Et ça l'est? C'est réel?"

John croisa son regard. "Mon dieu, oui."

L'urgence soudaine entre eux prit Sherlock par surprise, et il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'ils s'embrassaient encore, cette fois d'une manière pressante et avec appétit et avec envie, tellement d'envie, emprisonnée si longtemps et luttant pour s'échapper, voler, brûler. Leurs bras s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, John se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher. Il embrassa et suça le cou de Sherlock, avec des petits bruits qui s'échappaient de lui pour aller droit à l'entrejambe de Sherlock. Il glissa les mains sur le dos de John jusqu'à ses fesses et l'attira vers lui. "John," murmura-t-il.

"Je voulais ça," murmura John contre sa peau. "Je voulais ça avec toi, tout le temps."

Sherlock avait du mal à élaborer des pensées cohérentes. C'était une situation nouvelle et pas tout à fait confortable. Il saisit le visage de John et l'embrassa, vite et profondément; c'était tout ce qu'il pensait à faire et tout ce qu'il _semblait_ vouloir faire, en dehors de toutes les autres choses auxquelles il pouvait penser et que John le laisserait faire.

Mais il étaient dans une loge au milieu de coulisses en pleine effervescence et c'était tout à fait fâcheux. Il colla deux baisers sur la bouche de John et recula. "John, bien que j'aimerais beaucoup rester ici et t'embrasser toute la nuit, c'est impossible. Je dois retourner là-bas et faire mes adieux et puis je suis plus ou moins obligé de faire au moins une apparition à la soirée."

John acquiesça. "Je ne devrais pas venir avec toi. En fait, il faudrait s'arranger pour que personne ne me voie partir." Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Sherlock vit que John avait eu droit aux sermons de ses associés à propos des rumeurs, lui aussi.

Ça allait devenir compliqué, et rapidement. Mais c'était une considération pour plus tard. Tout ce qui l'intéressait pour l'instant était de se libérer de ses obligations et de mettre John dans son lit, et cela le plus vite possible. Il sourit, et son coeur fit encore cette embardée bizarre. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu ici," dit-il.

John lui rendit son sourire, mais il retomba et son front se plissa. "Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas venu?"

Sherlock s'éloigna et alla jusqu'à son sac; il extirpa son itinéraire et le tendit à John. Il l'ouvrit et le parcourut du regard, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock, bouche bée. "J'allais venir jusqu'à toi. Ce soir, après avoir fini ici. J'allais venir directement de l'aéroport jusqu'à ta porte et j'allais te demander si ça te dérangerait que je t'emmène au lit immédiatement."

Les lèvres de John faisaient quelque chose d'étrange; il semblait vouloir sourire, mais une autre expression revendiquait la place. "Ça ne me dérange pas. Pas du tout. En fait, je serais plutôt froissé si tu ne le faisais pas."

Sherlock fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et en sortit sa clé. "Tiens," dit-il en la tendant à John. "Tu sais où j'habite?"

"Oui."

"Je vais chercher Sally, elle te fera sortir en douce pour que les fans à l'entrée des artistes ne te voient pas. Va jusqu'à mon appartement et attends-moi là. J'essaierai de ne pas être trop long, tu sais comment ça se passe."

"Bien sûr. Je fouillerai simplement dans toutes tes affaires pour passer le temps," dit John avec un sourire en coin.

Sherlock rit. "Fouille à ton aise. La chose la plus suspecte que puisses trouver est la collection complète des films de John Watson."

John en resta bouche bée. "Tu les as tous vus?"

"Tous sans exception."

"Et tu veux toujours être avec moi?"

"Considère cela comme un acte de dévotion." Il entoura les épaules de John de son bras et embrassa sa tempe. "Ils m'ont aidé. Ils m'ont empêché de me languir trop fort." John s'affaissa en soupirant. "Bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de me languir de toi."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi. Chaque jour."

"Il vaudrait mieux que je me change. Je déteste être obligé d'y aller maintenant et parler aux gens et agir comme si je n'avais pas un John Watson qui m'attend dans mon appartement."

John leva les yeux vers lui, passant un doigt sur le col de sa veste, ses lèvres ébauchant un sourire aguicheur. "Ça en vaudra la peine."

"Oh mon dieu," soupira Sherlock.

John l'embrassa, un baiser rapide de gardons-en-pour-plus-tard. "Je vais juste aller trouver Sally alors, d'accord?"

"Laisse-moi plutôt lui envoyer un message. Elle viendra te chercher ici."

"D'accord."

"John tu..." Sherlock gloussa. "Tu ferais mieux de prendre ça," dit-il en lui tendant son gant de toilette.

John fronça les sourcils. "Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu as mon maquillage de scène partout sur le visage."

Notes de l'auteur:

1. Quand les agents de Sherlock et John sont concernés, j'ai un peu mêlé les rôles d'agent, de manager et de publiciste. Des acteurs de leur carrure en auraient probablement un de chaque et les choses que Mike et Greg leur ont dit seraient probablement gérées par leur publiciste ou leur manager. Je voulais maintenir un nombre gérable de personnages alors j'ai fait un peu d'amalgame de licence poétique.

2. Les deux acteurs du film de Pixar sont Kevin Pollack et Amy McAdams.

3. Le commentaire sur les messages codés dans les cravates est une blague de fandom, qui renvoie à un groupe de fans assez euh...folkloriques qui ont imaginé un slash réel entre Elijah Wood et Dominic Monaghan. À un certain moment ces fans ont vraiment eu des théories sur les messages codés dans les cravates. Ah, les fandoms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

John regardait par la fenêtre du taxi qui le ramenait à son hôtel, à peine conscient du paysage. Il planait, il était euphorique et il se sentait comme un adolescent. Il porta les doigts à sa bouche, sentant encore l'empreinte des lèvres de Sherlock, l'emprise de ses bras autour de lui. Il se sourit à lui-même, le coeur prêt à éclater, parce que c'était une chose rare et précieuse quand quelque chose se passait exactement comme vous l'aviez souhaité.

Il sortit son portable. Il ne fallait pas oublier d'envoyer un message à Harry, à qui il devait une fière chandelle pour avoir contribué à rendre cela possible.

_Un premier baiser sacrément réussi._

Elle lui répondit quelques minutes plus tard. _Envoie-moi un texto quand ce sera la première partie de jambes en l'air._

Il éclata de rire. Le chauffeur le déposa au Savoy et il bondit hors de la voiture, trottina jusqu'au hall d'entrée et monta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sherlock l'avait regardé essuyer le maquillage de sa figure. "Tu en as sur ton costume, aussi, mais je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire," avait-il dit.

"Personne ne remarquera. De toute façon, je retourne juste à mon hôtel."

"Tu peux aussi déjà payer la chambre. Apporte tes bagages à mon appartement."

John lui avait lancé un coup d'oeil, un sourcil levé. "Ah bon?"

"John, si tu penses que je vais te laisser dormir dans un endroit où je ne me trouve pas, tu es fou."

À présent il lançait des vêtements dans sa valise, rassemblant ses affaires aussi vite que possible, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire avant de ressortir en trombe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se dépêchait. Sherlock serait retenu pour au moins deux heures, rien ne pressait. Mais il était tellement fébrile qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir être détendu à propos de quoi que ce soit pour l'instant.

Il s'arrêta au comptoir et paya la chambre, puis se précipita dehors et héla un taxi. "Où allez-vous?" demanda le chauffeur.

John ne put retenir un sourire. "221B Baker Street, s'il vous plait."

* * *

><p>Quand Sally revint après avoir aidé John à s'enfuir, Sherlock avait enlevé son maquillage et changé de tenue. "Il est parti," dit-elle. "Alors?"<p>

"Alors quoi?"

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé?"

"Tu devrais être plus spécifique," dit-il en jetant un oeil à son reflet dans le miroir, mais ses yeux affichaient cet air diabolique qu'elle connaissait bien et redoutait.

"Sherlock, je te jure..."

"Je ne sais pas si ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce que tu allais demander, mais je pense que tu pourrais être intéressée de savoir qu'on peut peut-être maintenant dire que John et moi sommes - plus que des amis."

Elle sourit. "Dieu merci. Il était plus que temps."

"Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander d'être discrète."

"Bien sûr que non."

"Combien à la porte ce soir?"

"Deux douzaines. Fais vite, on file à ta soirée."

Sherlock noua sa cravate et se leva en enfilant sa veste. "Je déteste profondément devoir faire ça. John sera en train de m'attendre à mon appartement. Je préférerais de loin être là-bas avec lui."

"J'ai téléphoné dans le Sussex pour que le gardien ouvre la maison et la prépare."

"La préparer pour quoi?"

"Ne sois pas idiot. Est-ce que tu vas oui ou non emmener John à la campagne pour quelques jours?"

Sherlock soupira. "Ça m'est venu à l'esprit."

"Alors il faudra que la maison soit prête."

"Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Sally?" Sherlock lui tendit son manteau et son sac. "Bon. Plus vite j'en aurai fini avec ça, plus vite je pourrai m'en aller."

* * *

><p>Le bâtiment de Sherlock était une haute colonne d'appartements, victorienne et élégante, juste derrière le coin de Regent's Park. John jeta un regard prudent en haut et en bas de la rue, détestant devoir le faire, mais il valait mieux éviter qu'un photographe inopiné ne le surprenne en train de rentrer dans l'appartement de Sherlock, encore moins avec une <em>valise<em>. Il ne vit personne. Il paya le taxi, sortit et se dépêcha de traverser le trottoir. Un portier sorti de nulle part ouvrit la porte à sa place, l'introduisant dans le hall d'entrée. "Êtes-vous Mr Watson?" demanda-t-il.

John cligna des yeux, surpris. "Euh, oui, c'est moi."

"Mr Holmes nous a prévenu que vous étiez attendu." Il désigna un ascenseur à l'autre bout d'un parquet somptueux. "Il est au deuxième étage, donc. Allons-y."

"Merci," dit John. Il monta dans l'ascenseur. Il y avait cinq appartements, apparemment, de A jusque E. Il poussa le bouton B.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent directement sur l'intérieur de l'appartement. John sortit, traînant sa valise, bouche bée. L'appartement était spacieux et luxueux, occupant tout le second étage du bâtiment par une seule immense pièce. Deux colonnes de bois sculpté de deux pieds de large brisaient l'espace. Il avait cru que quelqu'un d'aussi méticuleux que Sherlock aurait eu un appartement immaculé du sol au plafond, mais c'était douillet et bohème, plein de tapis persans élimés, de meubles moelleux et de motifs excentriques sur les murs de brique. Les livres s'étalaient partout, et une large télévision à écran plat était fourrée dans un coin comme un achat de dernière minute. Il y avait dans un coin une cuisine bien ordonnée, plongée dans l'obscurité, et dans un autre des murets délimitant une chambre.

John fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et s'assit dans un canapé qui semblait être la place préférée de Sherlock, vu la quantité de carnets, de scripts et de tasses vides laissés tout autour. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier et sourit en se relaxant pour la première fois de la soirée. Les plafonds élevés, les poutres et les canalisations exposées, la lumière douce faisaient ressembler l'appartement à un cocon, à un abri sûr.

_C'est ici qu'il vit et respire et dort et se lave et lit et travaille_, pensa John. _C'est la maison de mon...euh, de mon..._

Il ne savait plus comment se référer à Sherlock dans sa propre tête. Il s'était jusque-là fermement limité à la catégorie d'étiquettes 'ami-collègue-pote', mais maintenant son esprit le propulsait vers les branches 'petit-ami-amant-compagnon' de l'arbre linguistique. Redéfinir ces termes n'était pas la seule chose qui occupait son esprit, étourdi qu'il était par sa nouvelle liberté de se livrer à ses fantasmes nocturnes. Chaque rêve banal qu'il avait jamais eu à propos de Sherlock affluait en rampant vers ses pensées, maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin leur lâcher la bride. Des images de dimanches matin au lit, de voyages à l'étranger, de dîners entre amis et d'échanges de scénarios allaient et venaient dans sa tête. Il avait imaginé un millier de choses ordinaires, quotidiennes, qu'il pourrait faire avec Sherlock, et avait supprimé chacune d'entre elles, et l'idée qu'il n'était plus obligé de le faire lui montait un peu à la tête. Rien que l'idée d'être ici dans cet appartement avec lui, regardant la télé, cuisinant le dîner, se rasant côte à côte devant le miroir - ces activités banales semblaient séduisantes et enivrantes quand il imaginait les faire avec Sherlock.

_Lance-toi et imagine-les maintenant, John. Imagine n'importe quoi, parce que maintenant ça peut arriver. Tout peut arriver._ Alors il s'assit dans le creux que le corps de Sherlock avait creusé dans le canapé, enserré par la forme qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, et imagina.

Imaginer le sexe avec Sherlock était quelque chose qu'il avait essayé très fort d'éviter, pas tout à fait avec succès. John n'était pas totalement étranger au corps masculin. Il avait été dans l'armée, où parfois des types se donnaient mutuellement un coup de main, et avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie d'adulte dans l'industrie du cinéma, où des hommes des deux orientations étaient souvent d'accord, et même désireux, d'élargir leurs horizons pour s'amuser. Mais son expérience était limitée au contact oral et manuel; rien ne s'était passé dans un contexte amoureux. Il n'avait tout simplement jamais ressenti cela pour un autre homme auparavant.

En y repensant, il n'avait pas vraiment ressenti cela pour une femme non plus. Il était resté célibataire la majeure partie de sa vie, et bien qu'il y ait eu quelques relations de temps à autre, aucune n'avait tenu plus d'un an. Il l'avait imputé aux exigences de son métier (aucune des femmes qu'il avait fréquenté n'avait été actrice, délibérément ), mais en réalité son coeur n'avait pas été vraiment brisé quand ces relations avaient pris fin.

Il lui restait encore une autre vérité à affronter, et maintenant était un moment comme un autre pour le faire: le fait est qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un ce qu'il ressentait pour Sherlock. Et c'était déconcertant, à l'extrême.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui, pourquoi moi? Pourquoi maintenant?_

Leurs débuts n'avaient pas été très prometteurs, mais depuis la nuit où il s'était expliqué avec Sherlock sur les rushes et qu'ils avaient vidé leur sac, une sorte de déclic s'était produit. Ils s'étaient complétés comme si le cosmos avait trouvé drôle de prendre deux hommes, si différents de bien des manières, de découper un morceau du coeur de chacun et de le cacher à l'intérieur de l'autre, pour que quand ils se rencontrent ils se retrouvent coincés sans savoir pourquoi.

Il savait que c'était ridicule. Il savait que c'était pire que de mettre la charrue avant les boeufs : il mettait la charrue avant même d'avoir l'étable. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas banal. Ce n'était pas une passade, ou une expérience, ou une romance temporaire. C'était réel, et ça l'excitait et le terrifiait tout à la fois.

Il n'avait pas peur d'avoir une relation physique avec un homme. Il n'avait même pas peur de devoir réajuster ses idées sur sa propre sexualité. Mais il avait peur de ce que cela signifiait, pour sa carrière et pour celle de Sherlock, et de ce que cela voudrait dire pour chacun d'eux si l'information venait à être divulguée. L'attention des médias serait atroce, et des relations avaient été détruites pour moins que ça. Il n'avait pas peur d'être avec Sherlock, il avait peur de tout le reste.

Il se leva et tira sa valise jusque dans la chambre. Il sortit des vêtements propres et retira son costume taché de maquillage.

_Mmh. Douche._

Il alla dans la salle de bain adjacente qui avait un placard de plein-pied. Autant le reste de l'appartement baignait dans un désordre familier, autant le placard était d'une netteté militaire. Les cintres étaient espacés de deux centimètres, les costumes de Sherlock pendus en rangées réglementaires, ses chaussures en rangs serrés, ses cravates pendues à un présentoir rotatif. John sourit, tendant la main pour toucher une veste, avant de se mettre en quête d'une serviette.

S'il avait espéré se sortir ses idées sexuelles de la tête, l'idée de la douche se révéla mauvaise. Se tenir là sous le jet, où il savait que Sherlock s'était tenu de nombreuses fois, l'eau courant sur son corps nu comme elle courait sur celui de John, était bêtement mais indéniablement excitant. John était tenté de se branler là tout de suite, mais il décida de s'abstenir.

Il se sécha et s'habilla d'un jean et d'un t-shirt soyeux, mettant ses vêtements sales dans la corbeille à linge sale.

_Et maintenant?_

Il voulait jeter un oeil à l'appartement, peut-être même fouiller comme il avait menacé Sherlock de le faire, mais honnêtement, le lit semblait beaucoup trop attirant. Il fut brusquement conscient d'être très fatigué. Il avait à peine dormi la nuit précédente, électrifié par son voyage et par la perspective de voir Sherlock, et depuis lors il carburait à l'adrénaline. Le but étant maintenant atteint et les choses ayant progressé entre eux, l'adrénaline retombait, le laissant complètement dans les vapes.

Le grand lit avait été fait consciencieusement. Il grimpa dedans et s'étendit de tout son long; le confort lui arracha un grognement de plaisir quasi-orgasmique. Il se tourna sur le côté pour enfuir sa tête dans un oreiller.

_Je vais juste m'allonger ici un moment. Puis je me lèverai et je préparerai le thé, et je dénicherai quelque chose à manger pour quand Sherlock rentrera._

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais, de sa vie, relevé de défi d'acteur plus difficile que celui qui l'attendait; c'est à dire évoluer dans une soirée pleine d'acteurs, de donateurs, de patrons et de réalisateurs, et garder une attitude courtoise tout en souhaitant que chacun d'eux tombe raide mort pour pouvoir s'en aller.<p>

La politesse n'était pas une chose qu'il estimait ou qu'il était enclin à pratiquer, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à imiter en cas de nécessité. Il avait été forcé d'admettre, tôt dans sa carrière, que sa capacité à trouver un travail intéressant était sévèrement compromise s'il n'accordait pas au moins un salut cordial à ses collègues. Personne ne lui décernerait jamais l'Award de la convivialité, mais il avait appris à en fournir une bonne imitation en cas de besoin.

Une fois que les contrats étaient signés, il pouvait arrêter les frais.

Il souhaitait simplement tout plaquer et déguerpir, mais c'était impossible. Il y avait au moins douze personnes dans la pièce dont il souhaitait conserver les bonnes grâces, et une autre douzaine dont les bonnes grâces avaient bien besoin d'un petit effort de remédiation de sa part. Si seulement il avait pu agir sans être présent...Mais c'était impossible. Il fallait des partenaires et des producteurs et des écrivains et des réalisateurs et des foutus assistants mécaniciens. Il ne pouvait pas couper les liens.

Surtout pas maintenant. Pas quand tous les signes indiquaient vraiment (et en réfléchissant il l'accepta avec une résignation morose) qu'il aurait bientôt besoin d'alliés dans le business. Pas seulement pour son bien, mais aussi pour celui de John.

_John._

Il alla au bar prendre un autre whiskey, s'accordant quelques minutes de répit pour fermer les yeux et imaginer John dans son appartement. Était-il assis sur le canapé? Faisait-il du thé dans la cuisine? Lisait-il un livre, ou regardait-il la télé? L'idée que John était là-bas, faisant l'une de ces choses très ordinaires, était étrangement puissante. Cela le réconfortait et le réchauffait de l'estomac jusqu'aux orteils.

John dans sa maison. John dans sa vie.

Il voulait juste être là avec lui et s'asseoir sur le même canapé, ou boire le thé qu'il avait préparé, ou regarder la télé à ses côtés. Même si ce n'était que cela. Sa présence agissait comme un baume sur l'esprit de Sherlock, le calmant et l'apaisant, et c'était une chose dont il avait eu terriblement besoin à Toronto et qui lui avait fait défaut depuis lors. La sensation lui était revenue en voyant John lui sourire dans sa loge. C'était une vague de paix qui balayait son corps tout entier et qui apaisait les endroits à vifs que le monde avait irrités.

Armé de sa boisson, il replongea dans cette mer de gens qui ne représentait rien d'autre à ses yeux qu'une barrière entre lui et un taxi.

_Bientôt. Tu seras avec lui bientôt. Vois ceci comme un test pour ta concentration._

Oh, seigneur. Ce n'était pas une pensée très utile. Son esprit horriblement obstiné se délectait des défis plus que de toute autre chose, et au moment même où Sherlock le formula comme tel, il se mit à lui lancer de plus en plus de pensées et d'images perturbantes pour le mettre à l'épreuve.

_John qui m'attend. John dans ma salle de bain, peut-être en train de prendre une douche. Oh mon dieu, John tout nu dans la douche. John dans mon lit. John (tout nu) dans mon lit. John m'accueillant à la porte avec un baiser. John m'accueillant à la porte (tout nu) avec un baiser._

Ça n'arrêtait pas. Ça tournait en boucle dans son esprit pendant qu'il discutait avec une formidable douairière qui avait donné une immense somme d'argent au Théâtre National. Après qu'elle soit passée à quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas pu dire, même si sa vie en dépendait, de quoi ils avaient discuté, mais elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

_Je suis le plus grand acteur du monde._

"Sherlock!"

Il se retourna, affichant une autre expression passablement aimable, mais quand il vit de qui il s'agissait, son expression devint plus sincère. "Théa, comment vas-tu?"

Ils échangèrent deux bises. "Quel sera ton emploi du temps pour l'été prochain?" demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

"Je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi?"

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant évasivement. "Que dirais-tu de faire du bon vieux Shakespeare déconstruit?"

"Je suis intrigué."

"J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je le mentionne maintenant. J'ai entendu dire que tu pourrais être, euh, très occupé aux alentours de février..."

"Vraiment?"

"Ne fais pas l'innocent. On ne parle plus que de ce film de tous les côtés."

"Je le regrette. Tu sais comment ça marche avec les buzz prématurés. Si les gens sont trop hystériques, ils seront forcément déçus par le film."

"Tu retournes aux Etats-Unis pour la publicité?"

"Pas avant novembre."

"J'ai entendu dire que John et toi vous êtes devenus très proches sur le tournage. J'imagine que ce sera sympa de le revoir."

_Je pourrais revoir John tout de suite si vous pouviez tous me laisser m'en aller. _"Nous nous entendons plutôt bien, oui."

"Bien, c'est bien." Théa lui offrit un sourire compréhensif. "Eh bien, tu sais que les théâtres ici t'accueilleront toujours à bras ouverts, si tu commences à te lasser d'Hollywood."

Sherlock regarda sont visage, son esprit décelant au moins une demi-douzaine de suites de mots qui menaient toutes au tournage d'_À un étranger_. Il déglutit avec peine, baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures. "Théa..."

"La pièce était éblouissante," dit-elle en lui coupant la parole. "Tu étais fantastique."

"Merci."

Elle fit un pas en avant. "J'étais dans le bureau de Byron quand John s'est faufilé par la porte de service," murmura-t-elle. "Que fais-tu encore ici?"

Sherlock but une gorgée. "Là tout de suite, je n'en sais absolument rien."

"Tu as assez perdu de temps. Je te couvrirai."

Il la fixa du regard, dépassé par un besoin brusque et soudain qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. "Théa, je crois - je crois que j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras."

Elle éclata de rire. "Garde tes câlins pour John." Elle tendit le bras et retira le verre de ses doigts. "Vas-y, je transmettrai tes excuses."

Sherlock la saisit par les épaules et planta un énorme baiser sonore sur sa joue. "Je t'appelle plus tard, on parlera de l'été prochain." Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et marcha avec détermination vers la porte. Sally, grâce à cette télépathie qu'elle prétendait ne pas posséder malgré toutes les preuves du contraire, était déjà là avec son manteau et son sac.

"Je vais m'attarder un peu au cas où on demanderait après toi," murmura-t-elle.

"Va voir Théa pour ne pas donner deux versions différentes de la raison pour laquelle je suis parti."

Elle lui pressa le bras. "Prends-en pour moi."

"Désolé Sally, je ne partage pas." Il lui lança un clin d'oeil et passa la porte.

* * *

><p>Le retour en taxi n'avait jamais semblé si long. Sherlock pianotait sur son genou pendant que le chauffeur se faufilait dans les rues. Naturellement, ils s'arrêtèrent à chaque feu rouge et attendirent un temps interminable que les piétons traversent. Sherlock savait dans son esprit rationnel que ce trajet en taxi n'était pas plus long qu'un autre, mais la présence au bout du chemin d'une récompense si longtemps attendue faisait s'étirer le temps d'une manière certainement interdite par les lois de la physique.<p>

Enfin arrivé, Sherlock lança de l'argent au chauffeur de taxi et fila comme une flèche à l'intérieur. Il salua de la main son portier et entra dans l'ascenseur.

Il se ressaisit pendant la courte ascension jusqu'à son appartement. Ce ne serait pas correct d'entrer à l'intérieur comme un boulet de canon. Ça pourrait alarmer John et donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il s'ébroua un peu et prit une grande inspiration, relaxant son visage et corrigeant son maintien.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et il entra dans l'appartement. Tout était calme. En fait, c'était comme d'habitude, mais il y avait une différence. Il n'avait pas l'air vide. Logiquement, il savait qu'aucun appareil sensoriel en sa possession ne pouvait lui permettre de sentir la présence d'une autre personne sans l'entendre, la voir ou la sentir, et que donc cette sensation était une illusion basée sur sa connaissance préalable de la présence de quelqu'un. Pourtant la sensation persistait, et persistait d'une manière puissante. Cet appartement n'était pas vide. Cet appartement contenait un John.

Mais où était-il?

Sherlock détectait une faible odeur de gel douche et une légère pointe d'humidité dans l'air. John _avait_ donc pris une douche. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la cuisine, qui était sombre et déserte. John s'était à l'évidence assis pendant un bref instant dans le canapé; plusieurs de ses papiers étaient déplacés. Mais il n'y était pas pour le moment, et Sherlock ne voyait sa valise nulle part.

Il marcha à travers la salle de bain en se demandant si John se rasait ou s'il prenait un bain. De telles idées introduisirent des pensées neuves et intéressantes dans son esprit.

Pensées qui furent brusquement interrompues quand il découvrit John endormi dans son lit.

Il était couché sur le côté, les genoux repliés, une main coincée sous l'oreiller près de sa joue. Sa respiration était régulière, son visage relâché et paisible, et cette vision pinça quelque chose dans les entrailles de Sherlock.

Sherlock marcha tranquillement jusqu'au lit et se pencha sur lui. Il s'était mis en jeans et en t-shirt. Ses cheveux étaient humides et il sentait le gel douche de Sherlock. Ses pieds étaient nus. Il avait l'air d'appartenir aux lieux, comme si c'était sa maison à lui aussi; il était clair qu'il s'y sentait en sécurité, assez pour baisser sa garde et s'endormir dans un lit qui lui était inconnu avant ce soir. Sherlock s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit, remontant son genou, et baissa les yeux sur cet homme qui était maintenant son - son quoi, exactement? Son petit ami? Son amant? Son âme soeur? Il ne connaissait pas le vocabulaire approprié pour décrire ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Ceci constituerait une nouvelle entrée dans son agenda: définir un terme.

Quel que soit le terme correct, son application à sa propre vie était une sensation nouvelle et dissonante. Il n'avait jamais eu de [insérez-un-terme], juste des coups d'un soir et de courtes liaisons qui s'achevaient inévitablement parce que l'autre personne était trop assommante pour être supportée plus longtemps - ou parce que ses propres échecs supplantaient inévitablement leur désir pour sa célébrité, sa compagnie intellectuelle ou sa personne physique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi John était exempt de toutes ces fautes, mais il l'était. Peut-être que toutes les objections contre ses partenaires précédents se résumaient à une seule: pas John. Il ne pouvait pas être tenu responsable de ne pas avoir reconnu la nature de leur inadéquation. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'il attendait John. Mais il était là, enfin.

Il tendit la main pour lui toucher l'épaule, puis hésita. Sa main resta suspendue en l'air. Il se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus prévenant de le laisser dormir. Il était probablement fatigué par son voyage. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire, l'acte d'un petit ami attentionné? Là encore, il ne pouvait pas parler pour John, mais il soupçonnait qu'il avait attendu cela aussi longtemps que lui, et qu'il serait peut-être déçu d'avoir dormi pendant leur première soirée ensemble.

Sa main s'avança à nouveau, le doigt tendu pour brosser une mèche de cheveux sur le front de John. "John," murmura-t-il. Il laissa son doigt s'attarder plus bas sur la joue de John. Il sentit la tension traverser le corps relâché de John et il sut qu'il se réveillait. "John?"

John soupira, un long souffle gémissant. Il se tourna sur le lit en émettant un petit grondement qui eut un effet bizarre sur l'estomac de Sherlock. Il cligna des yeux et ouvrit les paupières. Il leva les yeux sur Sherlock et un lent sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. "Salut," dit-il, étirant le mot sur une longueur impossible.

"Salut," dit Sherlock en lui rendant son sourire. "Tu as l'air bien installé."

John se contenta de le regarder pendant un moment, puis ses yeux s'élargirent. "Oh mon dieu, quelle heure est-il?"

"Il est juste minuit passé."

"Oh, attends. Je voulais juste m'allonger un moment," dit-il en se redressant.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Tu dois être fatigué."

"Non, je voulais faire du thé et faire quelque chose à manger pour quand tu rentrerais, et je me suis endormi..." Il secoua la tête, comme s'il avait tout gâché.

"John, je n'exige pas de thé ni de nourriture d'aucune sorte. N'y pense même pas."

Il bâilla et s'étira, son t-shirt remontant pour laisser voir une bande de ventre pâle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, encore humides. "Comment était la soirée?"

"Atroce. Dieu merci, Théa m'a couvert pendant que je m'éclipsais."

"Elle a travaillé avec toi dans _La Ménagerie de Verre, _c'est ça?"

"Oui." Sherlock soutint le regard de John. "Je n'ai jamais aimé sociabiliser dans ce genre de contexte, mais ce soir c'était insupportable. De savoir que tu étais ici en train de m'attendre."

John s'avança en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. "J'aime vraiment beaucoup ton appartement."

"Mmh. Je ne suis pas ici tellement souvent. Mon studio à Los Angeles est bien plus fonctionnel, mais malheureusement c'est là que je suis la plupart du temps."

"Ça te ressemble ici." John tendit la main et plaça un doigt sous le menton de Sherlock, l'attirant plus près.

"J'ai toujours pensé qu'il manquait quelque chose," chuchota Sherlock.

"Quoi?" Le mot était à peine un souffle d'air. John fixait les lèvres de Sherlock.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que tu l'as peut-être apporté avec toi." Il supprima la distance et scella sa bouche sur celle de John, glissant en avant sur le lit pour l'attirer plus près. John fondit contre lui et noua ses bras autour du cou de Sherlock, lui rendant son baiser dans une chaleur encore ensommeillée. Ils s'enroulèrent et se retournèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux assis sur le lit, imbriqués comme des pièces de puzzle, chacun apprenant la forme de l'autre. John remplissait ses bras parfaitement; son poids agréable, ferme mais confortable, était une ancre qui retenait Sherlock dans l'instant présent alors que son esprit, en temps normal, aurait déjà emprunté une douzaine de cheminements différents.

John se dégagea un peu et repoussa la veste de Sherlock de ses épaules. "Retire ton manteau et reste un peu," dit-il avec un sourire désabusé, en jetant la veste sur une chaise toute proche. Il embrassa encore les lèvres de Sherlock, puis s'interrompit et se tint tranquille un instant, son regard vagabondant du front de Sherlock jusqu'à son menton. "Mon dieu, ton visage," murmura-t-il. "Je pourrais le contempler pendant des heures."

Sherlock s'agita un peu sous l'examen. "John, je - je crois que je devrais te mettre en garde."

"Oh oh. Ça a l'air terrible."

"Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que je fais, ni de la bonne manière de s'y prendre."

"Eh bien, je te donne un bon point pour la technique du baiser."

Il regarda le visage de John, et la pensée de le décevoir était un bloc de glace qui lui tombait dans l'estomac. "Je ne suis pas connu pour mes talents relationnels."

"Moi non plus."

"Mais tu t'entends bien avec les gens, tu es quelqu'un de facile à apprécier. Moi je suis - difficile."

"Est-ce que tu insinues que je ne sais pas relever un défi?"

Sherlock soupira. "John, s'il te plait. J'essaie d'avoir une vraie conversation avec toi à propos de nous. Ce n'est pas ce que font les gens?"

John se rassit, un peu dégrisé. "D'accord, je suis désolé."

"Les gens qui ont essayé - cela - avec moi dans le passé ont fini par me trouver désagréable."

"Ce n'était peut-être pas les bonnes personnes."

"Peut-être pas. Mais je me rends compte que l'idée que tu puisses parvenir à la même conclusion me donne un peu la nausée."

John s'empara de ses mains. "Sherlock, ces autres personnes. Tu t'en souciais?"

"Assez pour accepter leur compagnie."

"As-tu eu cette conversation avec l'une d'entre elles?"

"Non. J'ai supposé qu'elles savaient dans quoi elles s'engageaient."

"Est-ce que," il vit John déglutir avec difficulté. "Est-ce que tu ressentais pour elles la même chose que pour moi?"

"Loin de là," dit-il, figé sur place par le regard de John.

"Et crois-tu que c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle ça n'a pas marché? Non seulement elles ont senti que tu te souciais d'elles comme de ta première chemise, mais en plus, ces relations n'étaient pas assez importantes pour que tu fasses un effort. Et c'est toujours un effort, Sherlock. Je ne suis pas un modèle de perfection, moi non plus. Nous serons tous les deux complètement perdus et nous essaierons de nous débrouiller." Il soupira. "Si on fait ça, est-ce que ce sera important? Est-ce que ce sera une priorité? Est-ce que tu feras un effort pour que ça fonctionne?"

"Je ferai tout ce qui sera nécessaire."

"Alors qui se soucie de ce qui s'est passé avec les autres? J'ai un jour entendu dire que toutes les relations que nous avons échoueront, jusqu'au moment où une relation fonctionnera. Je sais que nous sommes ensemble depuis seulement, oh..." Il regarda sa montre. "Quatre heures, mais ce n'est pas insignifiant pour moi."

"Pour moi non plus."

"Je pense que nous avons une chance."

Sherlock regarda ses yeux, d'un bleu impossible, et y vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, pas dirigé vers lui - pas quand il n'y avait pas de caméra. "Moi aussi."

"Alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Il est un peu tôt pour chercher des raisons d'échouer."

"Je suis d'accord."

"Et puis - ce n'est pas exactement le sujet le plus romantique pour notre première nuit ensemble, pas vrai?" Sherlock vérifia l'expression de John, mais il n'avait pas l'air irrité, seulement amusé.

"J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux être honnête et direct. N'est-ce pas toujours préférable?"

"Oui, en général. Mais écoute, Sherlock - je te connais. Tu ne crois pas?"

"Oui, mieux que personne."

"Je sais qui tu es. Je ne te demande pas d'être différent pour moi. Je sais que tu ne le pourrais pas, et je ne le voudrais pas. Alors tant que j'ai le droit d'être sacrément irrité contre toi quelques fois, tu as le droit de continuer à être difficile."

L'espoir grandissait dans la poitrine de Sherlock, l'espoir pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé comme une possibilité réaliste: trouver quelqu'un qui l'accepterait tel qu'il était. "Je veux juste que tu prennes une décision en connaissance de cause."

"La seule information que j'ai besoin de connaître est que ça m'a tué de te voir tourner les talons à Toronto, ça m'a encore plus tué d'être éloigné de toi tout l'été, et maintenant je suis si excité d'être ici avec toi que si tu me demandais de tout plaquer et de m'enfuir avec toi en Islande, tout ce que j'aurais à dire c'est 'quand est-ce qu'on part?'"

Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant. "L'Islande?"

"N'importe où. Islande, Madagascar, Antarctique, Cleveland - fais ton choix."

"S'il te plait, John. Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne demanderais jamais à qui que se soit de m'accompagner à Cleveland."

John gloussa, des trilles réjouies d'hilarité, et Sherlock se dit que s'il pouvait seulement faire glousser John comme ça chaque jour de leur vie, alors tout irait bien. Il se jeta en avant et pressa John à nouveau contre le matelas, embrassant le rire de sa bouche. John noua ses bras autour de lui et entremêla leurs jambes, répondant aux baisers de Sherlock avec enthousiasme. Il saisit la chemise de Sherlock et la sortit de son pantalon, puis Sherlock sentit ses mains, chaudes et douces, sur la peau nue de son dos. Il gronda dans l'oreille de John et leurs baisers, d'abord tendres et languissants, devinrent chauds et affamés.

La part du cerveau de Sherlock qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour ce genre de choses flotta au loin, observant avec un intérêt détaché la manière dont la plupart de ses facultés rationnelles se mettaient en standby, et dont son noyau masculin saturé de testostérone, normalement réduit à l'hibernation, surgissait pour s'affirmer. Cette partie observait depuis une distance raisonnable, fascinée par la puissance de cette réaction, de cet instinct primitif en rut qui prenait le pouvoir. Le fait que le besoin génétique de s'accoupler soit hors de propos n'avait pas l'air de compter. Tout ce qui comptait était que le compagnon qu'il s'était choisi était allongé sous lui, et qu'il voulait s'en délecter jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent tous les deux conscience.

John s'arqua sous lui et Sherlock put sentir son érection à travers son jean, la sienne poussant contre son pantalon. Il pressa ses hanches sur John et donna un coup contre lui. "Oh mon dieu, Sherlock," grogna John, en remontant sa jambe plus haut autour de la hanche de Sherlock.

Sherlock s'agenouilla et redressa John avec lui; chacun s'escrima sur la chemise de l'autre avant d'abandonner et de retirer la sienne. John l'attrapa et le tira avec lui en arrière et sa peau brûlante était partout. Il embrassa John tout le long de son cou, ses lèvres cherchant la palpitation du pouls de John. Il sentit les mains de John descendre le long de son dos et saisir ses fesses à pleines mains. Il gloussa contre le cou de John. "On a les mains baladeuses?"

"Tu as les fesses les plus spectaculaires de ce côté-ci de l'Atlantique," dit John. "J'étais fou rien qu'à l'idée d'y mettre la main. Mon dieu, c'est encore mieux que ça en a l'air." Il enfuit son visage contre celui de Sherlock jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveau. "Si seulement cette saleté de pantalon n'était pas dans le chemin."

"Si tu veux le voir disparaître, fais quelque chose," murmura Sherlock, les mots s'infiltrant entre les baisers et les tâtonnements.

Il passa la main sous la hanche de John et attrapa sa propre poignée de fesse. "J'en ai certainement l'intention."

John gloussa et manoeuvra ses mains autour de la fermeture éclair de Sherlock. Au bout d'un moment leurs deux braguettes étaient défaites. John ne perdit pas son temps avec le reste, il se contenta de plonger la main à l'intérieur et enroula les doigts autour de la queue de Sherlock. Pendant un instant la vue de Sherlock se brouilla un peu, comme si un flash lumineux s'était allumé, et il se mordit la lèvre. "John, seigneur, aie pitié," haleta-t-il.

"Pas de pitié. Et je n'en attends pas en retour."

"Bien." Sherlock ouvrit le jean de John et l'éloigna un peu de lui pour qu'ils puissent avoir accès l'un à l'autre. Il enfuit son visage dans l'épaule de John tandis qu'il le caressait, ses propres hanches roulant et poussant inconsciemment dans la main de John. "John...oui, John..."

"Plus fort," grogna John. "Sherlock, mon dieu... Je veux te voir jouir..."

Un gémissement étranglé sortit de la gorge de Sherlock, la voix de John renvoyant une résonance sympathique le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il porta la main à son visage et se lécha la paume, puis la replaça sur la queue de John, la tirant en mouvements longs et continus, passant le pouce sur la tête, savourant chaque frisson qu'il sentait à travers le corps de John. "Toi d'abord," gronda-t-il.

John cria et son corps de tendit, puis il éjacula dans la main de Sherlock. Le son de son orgasme et le mouvement de sa main, s'activant encore sur Sherlock, lui fit perdre le contrôle à lui aussi. Sherlock pressa la bouche contre l'épaule de John, les dents plantées dans son muscle, et atteignit son propre point culminant avec le nom de John sur les lèvres, prononcé contre la chair chaude de sa gorge.

Ils restèrent allongés, haletants, pendant un moment. "Seigneur," dit John d'une voix essoufflée. "On a joui dans nos pantalons comme des ados."

"Je ne crois pas me souvenir de cet aspect de l'adolescence," dit Sherlock sans bouger de sa position confortable, à moitié sur John.

John gloussa. "Je suppose qu'on reprend un peu depuis le début. On aurait pu tout aussi bien le faire sur le siège arrière de la Ford Anglia de ma mère."

Sherlock releva la tête et dégagea sa main du pantalon de John, l'essuyant subrepticement dessus au passage. "Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais," dit-il, ce serrement d'anxiété réapparaissant.

"Oh mon dieu, non! Arrête ça. Écoute, je suis plutôt débutant moi aussi. J'ai déjà essayé avec quelques hommes, mais..." Il soupira et posa une main sur la joue de Sherlock. "Je n'ai jamais été avec un autre homme avec qui ça signifiait quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami comme ça, comme toi. Rien ne presse, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, rien ne presse."

"Alors pas la peine de s'en faire. On va y travailler. Tu ne pensais sûrement pas qu'on allait se jeter à l'eau et s'envoyer en l'air sur le sol de la cuisine du premier coup, n'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock sourit. "Eh bien, je pensais que le tapis du salon serait plus confortable, mais c'est comme tu préfères."

John eut un rire sonore. "Arrête un peu. Allons nous nettoyer et mettons-nous peut-être _sous_ la couverture."

Ils passèrent par la salle de bains pour une toilette rapide. Sherlock se mit en pantalon de pyjama, John enfila simplement un caleçon propre. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre, leurs mains se cherchant, leurs lèvres se rencontrant en petits baisers occasionnels, et ils grimpèrent dans le lit. Sherlock se blottit contre les oreillers avec un profond soupir. "John, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop décevant mais - je suis plutôt crevé."

"Oh, dieu merci," dit John, précipitamment. "Moi aussi. Le décalage horaire, et puis j'ai à peine dormi depuis mon arrivée ici. On peut juste dormir." Il se tourna sur le côté, les mains fourrées sous sa joue, et sourit à Sherlock. "Tu sais, le simple fait de dormir à côté de toi est assez incroyable."

Sherlock tendit une main et passa les doigts sur la joue de John. "En général je déteste dormir. Juste un mal nécessaire qui m'empêche de travailler. Mais maintenant ça pourrait presque devenir agréable. J'aurai quelque chose à attendre."

"Quoi donc? De beaux rêves?"

"Non. Quand je me réveillerai, tu seras là."

Le visage de John fit quelque chose de vague qui ressemblait à un sourire mais aussi à un début de larmes. Le résultat ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre, juste une douce expression qui perturba un peu le souffle de Sherlock. "Oui. Je serai là." Il se glissa plus près et l'embrassa, sa main reposant sur le coeur de Sherlock. Sherlock la recouvrit de la sienne et lui rendit son baiser. "Bonne nuit," chuchota John.

"Bonne nuit, John."

John s'installa contre les oreillers, se tournant quelque fois et remontant le duvet sur son épaule, et après quelques minutes son souffle se ralentit et s'alourdit, et Sherlock sut qu'il était endormi. Il resta simplement là, fixant l'arrière de la tête de John pendant un moment, s'émerveillant qu'une chose telle que John Watson dans son lit puisse se produire.

* * *

><p>John se réveilla brusquement à sept heures. Il était incroyablement bien au chaud et confortablement installé, et il ne souhaitait pas être réveillé, sauf que s'il ne l'avait pas été, il aurait manqué la sensation plutôt extraordinaire de Sherlock Holmes blotti contre lui, enroulé contre son dos et le bras passé autour de sa taille. Il soupira et se resserra légèrement contre lui.<p>

Le bras de Sherlock se raffermit autour de lui et John le sentit presser son visage contre sa nuque, puis la douce empreinte de ses lèvres à cet endroit. John entremêla leurs doigts sur son ventre et tourna un peu la tête pour se frotter contre le visage de Sherlock.

Les lèvres de Sherlock firent leur chemin sur le côté, puis sur l'avant de son cou, puis John se mit sur son dos pour l'embrasser correctement, tous les deux exhalant un souffle endormi alors que leurs langues se tournaient autour, et leurs corps s'entrelacèrent avec beaucoup moins de vêtements dans le chemin que la nuit précédente.

John poussa Sherlock sur le dos et déposa des baisers le long de son cou jusque sur sa poitrine. Sa peau était soyeuse et pâle sur son torse mince et musclé; il palpita sous les lèvres de John tandis qu'il descendait sur le lit. Il baissa le pantalon de pyjama de Sherlock et le prit dans sa bouche. Il entendit Sherlock haleter brusquement, puis sentit ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux, sans pousser, juste pour le tenir. Il écarta les jambes de Sherlock et plaça sa poitrine entre elles, levant une jambe et la passant par-dessus son épaule. Sherlock ne dit toujours rien, mais un gémissement grave s'échappait de sa gorge. John risqua un regard vers le haut et vit Sherlock, les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière, mordant cette délicieuse lèvre inférieure qu'il avait, et la vue fut presque suffisante pour le faire jouir sans même une main posée sur lui.

Il roula des hanches contre le matelas en passant la bouche de haut en bas sur la queue de Sherlock, encore et encore, alternant les baisers à pleine bouche et les longues aspirations. Il avait déjà fait cela avant, quelques fois, mais pas après avoir partagé un lit avec l'homme en question, se réveillant à ses côtés après une nuit remplie de rêves de lui.

Les hanches de Sherlock ruèrent en avant tandis qu'il jouissait dans la bouche de John; il avala entièrement, une pratique héritée de l'armée où éviter le désordre était une priorité. Sherlock s'effondra, sa poitrine se soulevant avec effort, et John escalada son corps pour presser des baisers sur sa gorge. Il était déjà en train de se rendormir, ce qui ne surprit pas John. Sherlock n'aimait pas dormir longtemps quand il travaillait, et il savait qu'après une finale il avait l'habitude de traîner au lit sans sortir pendant plusieurs jours. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sherlock dorme _autant_ cette fois, mais il aurait besoin d'au moins quelques heures supplémentaires. John était lui-même tout à fait réveillé. "Rendors-toi," chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Sherlock.

"Mmm," dit-il, ses lèvres formant un vague baiser dans la direction de John. John replaça le duvet autour de lui et passa une main à travers ses boucles ébouriffées. Il embrassa sa joue, lui accorda un dernier regard affectueux, puis se faufila hors du lit.

Il enfila un pantalon de flanelle et un t-shirt et marcha d'un pas tranquille vers la cuisine. Il la trouva bien fournie et rangée, sans doute grâce à Sally. Il se prépara un café; pendant qu'il passait, il eut un meilleur aperçu des alentours que la nuit passée.

Sherlock possédait plus ou moins l'équivalent de chaque livre jamais écrit. Ils étaient empilés au hasard sur les étagères, certains décorés et cornés, d'autres ressemblant à des feuillets assemblés à la main. Il avait quelques posters de films encadrés, l'un de Hitchcock,_ The Lady Vanishes_, et l'autre du propre film de Sherlock, _Out of Noise_, le film qui lui avait valu sa première nomination aux Oscars et qui avait fait de lui une star internationale en le sortant de la semi-obscurité du théâtre britannique et des films de la BBC.

John l'avait vu lors d'une avant-première à Londres. Il y avait été avec Clive; ils filmaient _Gosford Park_ à l'époque. Il s'était assis dans la salle et avait regardé le film se dérouler dans un ébahissement complet. "Qui est ce garçon?" avait-il demandé à Clive. "Je ne le connais pas."

"Il s'appelle Sherlock Holmes. Je l'ai vu dans Hamlet à Stratford l'été dernier. J'en suis resté sur le cul," avait dit Clive. "Regarde-le bien. Il va devenir immense."

Sherlock avait joué pas moins d'une douzaine de personnages dans _Out of Noise_, bien qu'un seul d'entre eux soit réel, et que celui-ci n'ait jamais récité une seule ligne de dialogue. C'était l'histoire d'une trentenaire fonctionnaire désoeuvrée qui passait devant le même violoniste de rue chaque jour sur le chemin du travail. Elle devenait fascinée par son jeu magnifique, et imaginait dans son esprit toutes sortes de vies et d'histoires différentes pour lui, en développant une telle fixation que son mariage et son boulot en étaient compromis. Ses fantasmes se déroulaient dans le film en histoires brèves, et dans chacune Sherlock devait jouer une version légèrement différente de son véritable personnage. C'était un morceau de bravoure, contrasté et nuancé, et le monde du cinéma s'était assis et avait pris note. Sa première nomination en tant que meilleur acteur avait été à prévoir, et beaucoup considéraient encore qu'il aurait dû la remporter. John sourit, en se demandant ce que son moi d'il y a dix ans aurait pensé si quelqu'un lui avait dit que dix ans plus tard il offrirait à ce jeune homme une fellation matinale.

John s'aventura du côté de la cheminée, une chose massive en pierre bleue avec un conduit en fer martelé qui émergeait du sommet et s'insinuait à travers le plafond. Il y avait un couteau suisse planté dans le bois à travers une pile de lettres, et à côté, un crâne. "Pauvre Yorick," murmura-t-il, se moquant de lui-même pour avoir ressorti la plus éculée de toutes les vieilles blagues éculées. Il remit le crâne à sa place.

Puis il le vit. Là sur la cheminée, derrière une lampe à huile, fourré dans un coin reculé. L'oscar de Sherlock, celui qu'il avait reçu pour _Kanisza_. John le fixa pendant un moment avant de le prendre en main. Il n'avait pas l'air réel, comme s'il s'agissait d'une imitation ou d'un de ces cadeaux souvenirs assez kitsch. Il _était_ réel, bien sûr. John l'avait vu à la télé quand Sherlock l'avait accepté. Il le remit en place, précautionneusement, en se demandant si Sherlock en acquerrait un nouveau cette année.

Allant même jusqu'à se demander s'il pourrait en avoir un à lui, pensée dangereuse s'il en est.

Une fois le café servi, John se fit un toast et s'installa au comptoir. Il se glissa dans la chambre, vérifiant que Sherlock dormait toujours, et récupéra son ordinateur. Il l'alluma et téléchargea quelques scénarios que Mike lui avait envoyés, en se disant qu'il pouvait aussi bien travailler un peu.

Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne réalisa pas que Sherlock était réveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une paire de bras se glisser autour de ses épaules. "Encore en train de lire ces sites de ragots? Ça va faire fondre ton cerveau," dit Sherlock, la voix rauque de sommeil. Il embrassa le cou de John.

"Je lis des scripts, si tu veux tout savoir."

"Quelque chose de bien?"

"Peut-être, oui. Mike dit que le buzz d'_À un étranger _est assez important pour qu'il reçoive des propositions de rôles sérieux pour moi. As-tu constaté la même chose?"

"Je n'ai pas cherché de nouveau projet. Je voulais me concentrer sur la pièce." John regarda Sherlock passer devant lui pour aller se servir une tasse à la cafetière. Sherlock lui jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule. "Est-ce que tu reluques mes fesses?"

John redirigea ses yeux vers le haut, à peine conscient du fait qu'il était, en effet, en train de reluquer ses fesses. "Eh bien, je ne peux pas faire autrement, elles sont _juste là_."

Sherlock revint près de la table du petit déjeuner et s'avança pour embrasser John à nouveau, sur les lèvres cette fois. Il recula juste de quelques centimètres. "Combien de temps peux-tu rester?" demanda-t-il.

John soupira. "Je ne suis pas sûr. Je crois que j'ai au moins quelques jours de libre."

"Ou même - une semaine?"

"Tu voudrais que je reste aussi longtemps?"

"John, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu resterais pour toujours."

John sourit, se sentant ridiculement niais et réchauffé. "Une semaine devrait être possible."

"Et que penses-tu du Sussex?"

"Je ne pense pas avoir des opinions bien tranchées sur le Sussex dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Pourquoi?"

"J'ai une maison là-bas. Ce n'est pas un palais, juste une maison de campagne, mais c'est privé. Il y a un village charmant où on peut aller prendre le thé et ce genre de chose. Je pensais qu'on pourrait - eh bien, y faire un tour. Passer un peu le temps."

John le fixa. "Tu - tu veux que je parte avec toi? Dans ta maison de campagne dans le Sussex?"

"Oui?" dit Sherlock, en arquant un sourcil. "Tu as déjà dit que tu irais jusque dans l'Antarctique avec moi, alors je ne pensais pas vraiment que le Sussex poserait problème."

"Non, c'est seulement que - qu'est-ce qu'on ferait?"

"Parler? Lire? Faire des promenades? Regarder des films? Traîner au lit scandaleusement tard? Je ne sais pas, que font les gens pendant ce genre de vacances?"

"Faire l'amour le plus souvent possible?"

Sherlock rougit et sourit, un peu timidement. "Je ne voulais pas être le premier à le suggérer, mais je serais partant pour ça, oui."

John fit un large sourire. "Ça a l'air parfait. Quand est-ce qu'on part?"

"Quand on veut. Sally amènera la voiture dès qu'on sera prêts à partir. Il faut que je prépare ma valise."

"Vas faire ta valise, alors! Dégageons de cette ville." L'idée de partir dans un endroit où il n'y aurait pas de paparazzi tapis derrière chaque buisson était immensément attirante, et l'imagination de John lui montrait déjà des images alléchantes d'escapade romantique à la campagne avec Sherlock, de jours entiers passés au lit, de randonnées et de sexe en pleine nature et de charmant petit pub local.

"Oh, il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pendant que je me prépare," dit Sherlock, en se retournant à mi-chemin de la chambre.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Rassemble tous ces DVD. Il ne faudrait pas oublier l'oeuvre complète de John Watson pour notre marathon cinéma à la campagne, n'est-ce pas?"

John poussa un cri d'indignation et lui lança un coussin. "Je vais t'_assassiner_ sur place," dit-il. Sherlock l'esquiva en filant sournoisement. John secoua la tête, revenant à son ordinateur. "Sale enfoiré."

Et Sherlock était un sale enfoiré, parmi d'autres choses moins charmantes, mais John commençait à suspecter qu'il pourrait bien en être amoureux.

* * *

><p>Notes de l'auteur:<p>

1. J'ai conservé l'adresse de Sherlock au 221B Baker Street, mais à l'évidence j'ai présenté un appartement très différent de celui du canon. J'ai pansé que vu la nature AU de la fic ça pourrait fonctionner, et que Acteur!Sherlock aurait un appartement d'un genre différent que celui de notre détective consultant.

2. Théa est Théa Sharrock, une metteur en scène de théâtre probablement mieux connue pour avoir monté le remake d'_Equus_, avec Daniel Radcliffe. Elle a aussi travaillé avec Benedict dans _After the dance_.

3. La citation sur les relations qui échouent toutes jusqu'à celle qui fonctionne est empruntée au chroniqueur américain Dan Savage.

4. Clive est Clive Owen. Qui a réellement joué dans Gosford Park, contrairement à John Watson.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Sally apparut à midi, transportant deux grands sacs de courses. John sortit sa valise de la chambre. "Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de vêtements pour des vacances d'une semaine," dit-il.

"Pas d'inquiétude," dit Sally en montrant les deux sacs. "Je suis sortie et je t'en ai acheté."

Sherlock gloussa en voyant l'air ahuri de John. "Mais - comment as-tu..."

"J'ai appelé Harry et je lui ai demandé ta taille. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. La maison est bien ravitaillée, vous n'aurez besoin de rien d'autre que vous-mêmes et vos vêtements. Même si les vêtements seront peut-être un tout petit peu facultatifs," dit-elle à Sherlock avec un sourire en coin.

Sherlock secoua la tête. "Et voilà, John, tu vois? Et toi qui avais peur que personne ne fasse des insinuations douteuses... Dieu merci tu es là, Sally," dit-il en filant dans la salle de bain prendre son propre sac.

John le regarda partir en souriant, mais quand il se retourna Sally était juste en face de lui. Il sursauta légèrement. "Oups, Sally, fais attention."

"Tout va bien, alors?" dit-elle en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

"Oui, très bien. Merci pour les vêtements."

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'air de se donner du courage pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. "Écoute - sois correct avec lui, d'accord? Sherlock est un enfoiré mélodramatique mais je l'adore."

John sourit. "Je serai aussi gentil avec lui qu'il le méritera sur le moment, ça te va?"

"Je suppose que c'est le mieux qu'on puisse espérer." Elle lui pressa le bras. "Merci. Vous avez l'air tellement heureux tous les deux que ça en devient agaçant."

"Je pense que nous le sommes." Et il l'était. Bêtement, étourdiment heureux, heureux comme s'il gambadait dans une prairie de fleurs sauvages.

"Sally, ne m'appelle pas à moins que quelque chose n'ait littéralement pris feu, d'accord?" ronchonna Sherlock, en transportant sa valise hors de la chambre. "Je serai très occupé. J'aurai mon ordinateur, tu pourras m'envoyer un e-mail si un problème pointe le bout de son nez."

"Je suis sûre que _quelque chose_ pointera le bout de son nez," dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est pas bientôt fini, ces allusions déplacées? Viens, John. Éloignons-nous de tous ces gens assommants."

Ils s'entassèrent tous les trois dans l'ascenseur, mais ils dépassèrent le rez-de-chaussée et s'arrêtèrent un étage plus bas, dans un garage souterrain. Sherlock et Sally ouvrirent la route et John leur emboîta le pas, quand il réalisa enfin où ils allaient et stoppa net. "Sherlock, mon dieu!"

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"C'est _ça_, ta voiture?" demanda John, incrédule. Il se dirigeaient vers une Jaguar XK convertible noire, reluisante, élégante et pimpante. On aurait dit Sherlock, mais sous forme de voiture.

"Oui. Pourquoi, quelle voiture conduis-tu?"

"Je conduis une _Honda_. Une _très belle_ Honda, je te l'accorde, mais..."

Le regard de Sherlock passa de la voiture au visage incrédule de John. "Un problème?"

"Non, c'est juste - que c'est plus ou moins un fantasme sur roues, c'est tout."

Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Si tu le dis. Je n'y connais pas grand chose en voitures." Il ouvrit le coffre et hissa sa valise à l'intérieur, en même temps que les sacs de Sally. John fourra sa propre valise à l'intérieur, à côté de celle de Sherlock.

"Pourquoi cette voiture alors, si tu n'es pas intéressé?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Greg a dit un jour qu'il aimait bien ce modèle. Je voulais une voiture pour pouvoir descendre dans le Sussex quand j'en aurais envie, alors j'ai acheté celle-ci." Il lança les clés à John, qui les attrapa par réflexe.

"Quoi, tu veux que je conduise?"

"Je n'aime pas conduire, et tu sembles plutôt enthousiaste."

"Je ne connais pas la route."

"John, essaie de suivre. Je connais le chemin et je suis sûr que tu as réalisé que je serai dans la voiture avec toi."

"Oh, lâche-moi un peu, prétentieux!"

Sally secoua la tête. "Vous avez l'air déjà mariés, tous les deux."

John trottina jusqu'à la portière. Il salivait un peu à l'idée de les conduire en-dehors de Londres dans cette voiture. "Est-ce qu'on peut baisser le capot?" demanda-t-il, excité.

Sally hésita. "Il vaudrait mieux éviter, tant que vous êtes encore dans la ville," dit-elle.

John se dégrisa un peu. "Oh. D'accord." Ils se feraient trop facilement repérer avec le capot baissé. Il entra, soupirant d'aise quand le siège en cuir l'accueillit. Sherlock s'installa sur le siège du passager.

"Amusez-vous bien, les gars," dit Sally en leur lançant un clin d'oeil.

Sherlock se pencha au-dessus de lui et leva les yeux vers elle. "Si tu utilises 'bien s'amuser' comme un euphémisme poli pour 'sexe', alors j'ose dire que nous n'aurons pas besoin de rappel." John s'étrangla un peu, sentant ses oreilles prendre une teinte vermeille. Il démarra la voiture en évitant le regard de Sally.

"Euh, à bientôt, alors," dit-il tant bien que mal, en lui accordant à peine un regard tandis qu'il sortait du parking souterrain et débouchait sur la rue.

"De quel côté allons-nous?"

"Tu es sûrement au courant que le Sussex se trouve au sud."

"Est-ce que tu vas être insupportable pendant tout le trajet?"

Sherlock ne dit rien pendant un moment. "Je suis désolé. Je crains que ce ne soit une sorte de réflexe."

John s'arrêta à un feu rouge et tourna les yeux vers lui. "Hé," dit-il. Sherlock se tourna pour lui faire face. Il avait l'air un peu inquiet. "Viens par ici," murmura-t-il. Sherlock s'approcha et John l'embrassa. "J'aime bien supporter ton caractère insupportable."

"Ça ne veut absolument rien dire," dit Sherlock, mais l'inquiétude avait disparu de son visage. "Nous prendrons la A21 vers le sud."

"Très bien," dit John en tournant après Hyde Park. "Alors où se trouve-elle, cette maison de campagne? Dois-je m'attendre à un propriétaire terrien et à des écuries?"

"À peine. C'est près de Hailsham. Charmante petite ville, d'ailleurs. Juste un peu au nord d'Eastbourne."

John appuya sur l'accélérateur, frissonnant de plaisir à la manière dont la voiture ronronnait, s'élançait et obéissait à ses ordres. "Oh, tu pourrais bien ne jamais récupérer cette voiture," dit-il.

"Je n'ai jamais saisi le stéréotype de la fascination masculine pour les voitures."

"Comment est-ce possible? Écoute ça. Ressens-le quand tu conduis. C'est aussi bien que le sexe."

"Mmh. Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu n'as pas encore couché avec _moi_."

John jeta un regard à Sherlock, qui affichait un petit sourire satisfait. "Si, j'ai couché avec toi."

Sherlock cligna des yeux. "Mais, nous n'avons..."

"Est-ce que nous avons eu des orgasmes en présence l'un de l'autre?"

"Oui, mais..."

"Alors, nous avons couché ensemble."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Je sais ce que tu voulais dire." Il conduisit en silence pendant quelques temps, considérant la question. "As-tu déjà fait ça?"

"Non. Et toi?"

"Non."

"Bon, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fait des recherches."

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant cela. "Des recherches? Pas des recherches en laboratoire, j'espère."

Sherlock rit. "Non, je n'ai pas recouru à l'aide de sujets consentants. Mais il y a littéralement des milliers de ressources disponibles pour s'éduquer."

"Alors si tu n'as fait que des recherches, comment peux-tu être aussi sûr d'être un bon coup?"

"La confiance est une clé indispensable à toute bonne performance sexuelle, John."

"Si tu ne sais pas, fais semblant, c'est ça?"

"Espérons que personne ne fera semblant."

"Et quand exactement as-tu entamé ce programme pédagogique?"

"Il y a quelques semaines."

"Donc tu as passé les dernières semaines, alors que nous n'étions même pas vraiment en contact, à te renseigner sur la meilleure manière de coucher avec moi?"

"Est-ce que c'est mal?"

"Tu te préparais vraiment à toute éventualité, n'est-ce pas?"

"N'est-il pas toujours préférable d'être prêt? Et de toute façon, je..." Il s'interrompit et s'éclaircit un peu la gorge. "J'espérais que ces recherches seraient mises en pratique."

"Eh bien, elles seront utiles si j'ose dire." John fronça les sourcils. "Mais - et si on ne s'était plus jamais revu?"

"Tu crois vraiment que c'était une possibilité, John?"

John soutint son regard pendant une seconde. "Non, impossible." Le regard de Sherlock se réchauffa un peu, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire. John se concentra sur la route et sur le volant, se sentant plutôt gâté par la vie.

Un peu trop gâté, d'ailleurs. Le moment était venu pour que quelque chose tourne horriblement mal. Il recentra un peu son attention, cherchant du regard le camion errant, le piéton distrait ou le verglas hors-saison qui gâcherait tout en un clin d'oeil.

Sherlock soupira. "Arrête de chercher les problèmes."

"Comment sais-tu que je cherche les problèmes?"

"Tu te dis que tout va trop bien, alors tu attends que les choses commencent à péricliter. Dans certains cas c'est ce qu'on appelle l'effet Pygmalion."

"Eh bien, si les choses devaient tout à coup dégénérer, maintenant serait le bon moment, n'est-ce pas? Je suis dans une voiture magnifique avec mon petit ami magnifique, conduisant vers une maison de campagne dans le Sussex où nous allons passer un certain temps au lit tous les deux. C'est exactement le moment que les dieux choisiraient pour se dire que j'ai l'air un peu trop heureux et pour me foudroyer, où quelque chose dans le genre."

Il regarda Sherlock, qui le fixait bizarrement. "C'est ce que je suis?"

"Quoi?"

"Ton - petit ami."

John s'agita sur son siège. "Je suppose qu'on n'a pas encore parlé de la manière dont on allait se désigner. Tu n'aimes pas ce terme-là?"

"Quelles sont mes alternatives?"

"Euuuh - Je suppose que 'partenaire' est le terme poli."

Sherlock fit la grimace. "Ça sonne tellement sec et professionnel."

"Amant?"

"C'est un peu trop intime pour une conversation banale, non?"

"C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Eh bien, au-delà de ces trois-là, ça commence à devenir ridicule. Si j'ai le choix, je préfère petit ami."

Sherlock émit un vague grognement. "S'il le faut."

John se gara à une intersection. Il jeta un regard sur la droite, et ce qu'il y vit lui souleva l'estomac. C'était un paparazzi sur une moto, avec son appareil photo en écharpe. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Sherlock lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Les vitres sont tintées, John. Il ne peut pas nous voir."

John laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Oh, c'est - bien, oui. Très bien." Il pouvait sentir le regard de Sherlock posé sur lui, mais il garda résolument les yeux tournés vers l'avant. Lui au moins voulait profiter du trajet avant d'entamer la série de conversations difficiles qu'ils devraient encore avoir à ce sujet.

John conduisit à travers la ville de Londres, essayant de ne pas penser aux photographes dissimulés sur la route. Sherlock et lui discutèrent de tout et de rien. Leurs endroits préférés dans la ville, les écoles qu'ils avaient fréquentées quand ils étaient petits, les choses qu'ils détestaient à Los Angeles. Bientôt ils atteignirent la campagne. Comme promis, ils s'arrêtèrent à une station service pour que John puisse abaisser le capot. Sherlock entra dans le magasin et en ressortit avec deux tasses de thé. John retourna dans la voiture et la mit en marche, puis ils enfilèrent tous les deux leurs lunettes de soleil en se tournant l'un vers l'autre pour échanger des sourires surexcités. "Voilà comment on part en vacances," dit John. Ils quittèrent la station service et s'élancèrent sur la A21 vers Hailsham.

Après quelques kilomètres Sherlock lui fit quitter l'autoroute et bifurquer vers les nationales moins fréquentées. John soupira et exposa son visage au soleil de début septembre. Le parfum des arbres et de l'herbe coupée remplissait l'air, et chaque chose paraissait en phase avec le monde. Sherlock avait contorsionné son corps sur le siège pour pouvoir étendre ses jambes interminables et passer ses pieds à travers la vitre, les chevilles croisées. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup pendant que John conduisait. Le rugissement du vent à travers la voiture rendait la conversation impossible, et John ne savait pas pour Sherlock, mais pour lui-même, il était ravi du temps d'arrêt. Ce qui se passait entre eux le rendait heureux et excité, mais cela demandait aussi quelques ajustements dans sa perception interne de lui-même, et ça n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter là. Il n'était plus seulement John Watson, le célibataire, ou John Watson, qui avait une fausse petite amie. Il était John Watson qui avait un vrai petit ami en chair et en os. Et c'était un homme. Ce n'était pas grave. Il avait eu trois mois de fantasme sur Sherlock pour assimiler le concept. Mais voir le fantasme devenir réalité - il lui faudrait un moment pour s'y habituer.

Rien de tel que le présent.

Sherlock lui tournait le dos, regardant le paysage défiler. Gardant la main droite sur le volant, John étendit son autre bras et posa la main sur la nuque de Sherlock, lui donnant une caresse expérimentale. Sherlock s'inclina à son contact, alors il continua. Après quelques instants, la main de Sherlock trouva une nouvelle place sur la cuisse de John. John sourit tandis que la voiture filait sur la route, épousant les courbes.

Cela semblait - confortable. Un mot qu'il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir un jour appliquer à Sherlock, même en restant avec lui cinquante ans.

Il aurait dû savoir que Sherlock ne supporterait pas le 'confortable' très longtemps.

Après quelques minutes, Sherlock tourna la tête et sourit, avec dans l'œil une petite étincelle qui rendit John nerveux. "Quoi?" dit-il.

Sherlock ramena ses jambes à l'intérieur de la voiture et se percha un peu plus loin sur son siège, le plus près possible de John. Il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et se pencha. "Je t'en dois une."

"Une quoi?"

Tout à coup il y eut une main entre ses jambes. John fit un bond. "Dieu tout puissant, Sherlock! Je suis en train de conduire!"

"Alors conduis," ronronna-t-il contre la joue de John, la sensation de son souffle envoyant une décharge droit dans la queue de John.

"Ooooh merde..." John essaya simplement de maintenir un niveau d'attention raisonnable sur la route tandis que Sherlock suçait le lobe de son oreille et son cou et frottait son sexe à travers son jean. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de John et se hissa à moitié au dessus du changement de vitesse pour se rapprocher.

"Tu ferais mieux de garder les yeux sur la route," dit-il de cette voix grave qu'il avait, lançant un écho profond dans l'oreille de John.

"Je vais te tuer plus tard, juste pour qu'on soit d'accord," haleta John, ses deux mains agrippant maintenant le volant tandis que Sherlock déboutonnait son jean et insérait sa main à l'intérieur. Ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour du sexe douloureusement dur de John et y appliquèrent quelques caresses fermes. "Ça doit forcément être illégal."

"Seulement si on est attrapés." Un gloussement bas qui aurait dû lui-même être illégal s'échappa de la poitrine de Sherlock. Sans prévenir, il retira la main gauche de John du volant, plongea et glissa sa bouche autour de son érection.

"Oooooooh putain de bon dieu de..." Un flot constant d'invectives à moitié audibles jaillirent de la bouche de John. Son pied tressauta contre la pédale d'accélérateur pendant un moment et la voiture bondit en avant. Il garda le contrôle d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa main libre fouillant la chevelure de Sherlock pendant que le dément le suçait comme s'ils avaient été aux jeux olympiques de la fellation. "Oh mon dieu, Sherlock - c'est une très mauvaise idée..." Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui arriverait s'ils étaient arrêtés, ou si - dieu les en préserve - ils se crashaient, et s'il était obligé d'expliquer à la police à quoi ils étaient occupés l'instant d'avant.

La tête de Sherlock surgit. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses yeux étaient remplis d'excitation machiavélique, une vision qui liquéfia les jambes de John. "Tu veux que j'arrête? Tu n'as qu'à le dire."

John grogna et se focalisa sur la route heureusement déserte. "N'arrête surtout pas."

Sherlock eut un sourire triomphal et se remit au travail.

John entremêla ses doigts dans les boucles sombres, sa main accompagnant la tête de Sherlock qui se balançait et slalomait au-dessus des genoux de John. Son esprit ne voulait rien d'autre que réduire sa perception entière à sa queue; John découvrit qu'être obligé de maintenir son attention sur la conduite prolongeait l'agonie tout comme le plaisir. Il glissa un peu sur son siège pour laisser plus d'espace à Sherlock.

_Mon amant de moins de vingt-quatre heures est en train de me sucer dans une voiture en marche. Seigneur, dans quoi me suis-je lancé? Je ne sais pas si mon coeur va tenir._

Il sentit ses testicules se serrer, les muscles de son abdomen se contractant. "Mon dieu, Sherlock - je - je vais..." Avec un cri à moitié étouffé John jouit, vite et fort, la sueur perlant sur son front et sa main serrant les cheveux de Sherlock. Il s'affaissa quand ce fut terminé, luttant pour reprendre son souffle, des étoiles argentées entrant et sortant de son champ de vision. Mais la voiture était encore sur la route et il n'y avait pas de piéton ou d'autre animal écrabouillé contre la calandre, alors il supposa qu'il avait gagné la partie.

Sherlock le remit dans son pantalon, remonta sa braguette et se rassit, se passant le dos de la main sur la bouche. Il déglutit encore, avec une légère grimace. "J'admets que la partie où j'ai avalé n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'avais imaginé," dit-il en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais."

"Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois mal à l'aise et collant pour le reste du trajet." John le regarda pendant un moment, incrédule, puis éclata de rire. Un pli traversa le front de Sherlock. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?"

"Toi. Tu avais peur que je sois _mal à l'aise_ pendant la fellation que tu me faisais _alors que je conduisais?_"

Sherlock sourit lentement, puis gloussa. "Je suppose que c'est un peu ridicule."

"Tu es ridicule. Et c'était dangereux, et téméraire, et vraiment stupide, et incroyable."

Sherlock rattacha sa ceinture, l'air satisfait de lui-même. John prit quelques inspirations profondes pour se calmer, puis tendit la main et entremêla leurs doigts. Sherlock était retourné à sa contemplation du paysage; il ne se retourna pas quand John prit sa main, mais il la serra en retour, et leurs mains restèrent où elles étaient, les doigts entrelacés, pour le reste du voyage.

Comme ils arrivaient en vue d'Hailsham, Sherlock le guida hors de la route à travers une série de chemins de plus en plus étroits jusqu'à un virage. Il tourna dans l'allée; elle passait à travers un bosquet d'arbres et s'élargissait en approchant de la maison. John arrêta la voiture et la détailla. "Sherlock! C'est splendide!"

Sherlock sauta de la voiture sans ouvrir la porte. John envia sa grâce aisée, optant pour la sortie plus traditionnelle. "Oui, n'est-ce pas? Assez adorable, je trouve."

C'était un cottage en brique recouvert de vigne vierge, avec deux étages, installé dans une profusion d'arbres et de fleurs colorées. Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un film de Merchant-Ivory. "Et tu gardes cet endroit en état, juste pour pouvoir y faire un saut de temps en temps?"

"Il y a un gardien qui le maintient en état. Et je le partage avec mon frère. Il l'utilise plus que moi, je suis si rarement en Angleterre ces derniers temps..." Sherlock sortit leurs sacs du coffre. John lui prit sa propre valise des mains et ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte. Sherlock fit apparaître une clé et l'ouvrit, faisant signe à John de le précéder.

John ébaucha un pas vers la porte mais s'arrêta sur le seuil. Il se retourna et saisit Sherlock, le pressa contre le chambranle et l'embrassa vivement, écartant ses lèvres et serrant étroitement ses hanches contre les siennes. Sherlock resta stupéfait un instant mais réagit vite, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de John et se laissant emporter par le baiser. John persévéra, prélevant une petite part de sa revanche pour la fellation dans la voiture. Il avait été à la merci de Sherlock, mais bientôt, ce serait son tour.

Il s'écarta, pinçant au passage les fesses de Sherlock. "Ça t'apprendra à sucer des innocents en voiture."

"Enfin, John. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si 'mâle dominant'. Serait-ce une tentative de - comment dit-on? Faire de moi ta pute?"

John éclata de rire. "À peine. Juste une tentative pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce."

"Eh bien, tu auras ta chance." Sherlock se rapprocha, épousant la joue de John d'une main et chuchotant directement à son oreille. "Parce que ce soir, je veux que tu m'emmènes au lit, et ensuite je veux que tu me sautes."

Un frisson intégral presque assez fort pour lui faire perdre pieds traversa John à ces mots. Il se rattrapa aux hanches étroites de Sherlock pour se stabiliser. "Tu veux dire - tu veux..."

"Toi. À l'intérieur de moi." Il s'écarta, embrassa John une fois de plus, empoigna sa valise et entra à l'intérieur de la maison. John s'appuya contre le chambranle encore un moment, se ressaisissant, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Il s'était à moitié attendu à un intérieur snob, soigneusement décoré, mais la maison était très accueillante, pleine de tapis en lirette, de chaises à bascules et de meubles en bois usés, adoucis par des années de mains, de pieds et de corps humains. Sherlock et lui planquèrent leurs bagages dans la chambre qu'ils allaient partager - John essaya de ne pas fixer le lit qui les accueillerait sûrement pendant la plus grande partie du séjour - et redescendirent chercher du thé.

"Oh, il n'y a pas le thé que tu préfères. On peut aller au village demain et en ramener," dit Sherlock en regardant dans les armoires tandis que John mettait la bouilloire sur le feu.

"Tu sais quelle sorte de thé je préfère?" Sherlock lui lança un regard du style 'quelle question'. "Bien sûr que tu sais, désolé, c'était bête de ma part."

"Oui, assez."

John trouva les tasses à thé et fit son choix parmi les thés qu'il y avait. Sherlock s'assit sur le plan de travail surélevé et le regarda bouger à travers la cuisine. Il reposa les tasses et alla au frigo prendre du lait.

Une fois que le thé fut prêt et qu'ils se mirent à le boire, un silence un tout petit peu bizarre s'installa. John s'assit sur un tabouret en face du plan de travail et balaya la pièce du regard. "Bon."

"Bon, quoi?"

"Nous y voilà."

"Ton sens de l'observation est éblouissant, John."

"Et maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant."

"Tu es sorti avec d'autres personnes, je le sais parfaitement. Tu n'es jamais parti en vacances avec l'une d'entre elles?"

Sherlock se tut un moment, tournant et retournant sa tasse dans sa sous-tasse. "Certains diraient qu'ils avaient une relation avec _moi_. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir jamais eu de relation avec _eux_."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"C'était quelque chose qu'on attendait de moi. C'était aussi quelque chose que je pensais devoir essayer, dans un but d'observation. Ça me permettait de me fondre dans le moule, d'avoir l'air normal."

"Tu m'as l'air plutôt normal."

"Tu es le seul à le penser."

"Comment as-tu choisi ces - gens?"

"Certains m'ont choisi. D'autres m'ont été suggérés par des personnes intéressées. Il y en a quelques-uns que j'ai rencontré et trouvé séduisants, pour autant que je puisse trouver quelqu'un séduisant."

John commençait à avoir l'impression qu'un rayon de lumière vive, intense, tombait sur lui depuis une hauteur invisible, un éclairage brûlant qui faisait suer son front. "Sherlock, pourquoi moi? En quoi suis-je différent? En supposant que je _sois_ différent."

La tête de Sherlock se releva brusquement à ces mots, le regard perçant. "Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ce que tu es?"

"Dis-moi pourquoi."

"Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est vraiment exaspérant." Son front se plissa, son regard retomba sur sa tasse de thé à moitié vide.

Il avait l'air si perplexe, si frustré par son incapacité à énoncer ou même à percevoir en quoi John était différent... John eut pitié de lui. "Sais-tu à quel moment j'ai commencé à être attiré par toi?"

Sherlock releva les yeux. "Non, quand?"

"Je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé sur le coup, mais en y repensant - c'est ce jour où nous avons tourné cette fameuse scène, et où j'ai découvert que tu t'étais procuré mes rushes. Je suis venu te voir pour placer les points sur les i, pour finalement m'apercevoir que _tu_ étais furieux contre _moi_. Tu étais furieux que j'aie gaspillé mon talent. Ça t'avait offensé."

Il acquiesça. "Oui j'étais offensé. Je le suis encore." Sherlock croisa les bras sur le comptoir. "Comme je te l'ai dit, pendant l'été j'ai regardé chacun des films que tu as fait."

"Je sais," dit John en se cachant les yeux derrière sa main. "J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Je suis mortifié rien qu'à l'idée que tu puisses en voir un seul."

"Pendant que je les regardais, j'ai pensé à deux choses. Premièrement, je me suis demandé pourquoi plus le temps passait, plus tu me manquais, et non l'inverse. Deuxièmement, j'ai pensé à tous les films que tu aurais pu faire ces vingt dernières années, de bons films, des films dignes de ton talent, des films que j'aurais pris plaisir à regarder à la place de ceux que j'ai vus. Ça m'a mis en colère."

John se hérissa légèrement. "En colère, hein. Tu sais, même si je ne suis pas enchanté par certains des films que j'ai tourné, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ton approbation."

"Tu n'as pas à craindre que le fait de les voir ait terni l'opinion que j'ai de toi, John."

Cette réponse prit John quelque peu au dépourvu. Sherlock avait simplement contourné ce qu'il allait dire et foncé droit à l'essentiel. "Comment est-ce possible?" dit John, calmement.

"Parce que peu importe la médiocrité de l'écriture ou de la réalisation ou de tes partenaires, il y avait toujours une constante, et cette constante c'était toi. Tu ne donnais jamais moins que le meilleur de toi-même. Tu y mettais toujours tout ton coeur, et je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça a dû être difficile vu les outils avec lesquels tu as dû travailler."

"Tu ne peux pas imaginer," dit John, sévèrement.

"Il est facile de se dévouer et de faire de son mieux pour fournir une interprétation convenable quand on travaille avec des scénarios bien écrits et des collaborateurs qui ont une vision bien affirmée. Ce qui est difficile, c'est de savoir que le matériel n'est pas digne de tes efforts, mais de le faire quand même. J'admire cela. Je peux ne pas respecter ces films, John. Mais je te respecte toujours dedans."

John croisa son regard et le soutint. "Ça fait très longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu quelqu'un dans ma vie dont le respect m'importe réellement."

"Tu auras toujours le mien." Le moment se prolongea en silence, et John put sentir les choses se redéfinir entre eux. Sherlock vida sa tasse de thé. "Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas moi-même apparu dans quelques films douteux."

"Nous l'avons tous fait. Mais ton palmarès est meilleur que le mien, cela dit." Il soupira, la lumière chaude du soleil à travers la vitre peignant le visage de Sherlock en doré. "J'ai vu ton Oscar, dans ton appartement."

"Ah, oui. Mon presse-papiers favori."

"Oh, arrête de faire comme si ça ne voulait rien dire, c'est n'importe quoi."

"Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Ça voulait dire quelque chose et j'étais ravi de le gagner."

"Je trouve que tu aurais dû en remporter un pour _Out of Noise_."

"Merci. C'est une opinion répandue. Je ne m'attendais pas à gagner. Première nomination, personne ne savait qui j'étais. La nomination était une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue dans le métier indiquant que j'aurais un avenir dans cette carrière. La croyance la plus répandue est que quelqu'un dans cette position aura d'autres occasions."

"Comment as-tu obtenu ce rôle, d'ailleurs? C'était un grand rôle exigeant, et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais déjà été connu."

"Non, en effet. Todd avait quelque chose de très spécifique en tête, et il avait des difficultés à le trouver. Un des mes professeurs de la R.A.D.A. est allé lui parler à un festival de cinéma et m'a suggéré pour le rôle."

"Que cherchait-il de si spécial?"

"Il voulait un acteur qui puisse réellement jouer du violon. C'était une part tellement importante du personnage, il rechignait à utiliser une doublure."

John en resta bouche bée. "C'était vraiment toi qui jouais? Pendant tout le film?"

Sherlock sourit. "Oui, c'était moi. Je croyais que c'était de notoriété publique."

"Pas pour moi, je ne le savais pas! Tu joues du violon?"

"Depuis que j'ai quatre ans. Je l'ai étudié à l'école, en fait j'ai presque failli choisir la musique plutôt que le théâtre."

"J'aimerais vraiment t'entendre jouer un jour."

"Tu peux m'entendre jouer maintenant, si tu veux. J'ai un violon ici."

John se leva du tabouret si vite que Sherlock éclata de rire. "Oui, s'il te plait."

Ils rangèrent leurs tasses et Sherlock trotta jusqu'en haut des escaliers, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un étui à violon. John s'installa dans un large fauteuil près de la fenêtre et regarda Sherlock accorder son instrument, inclinant la tête vers les cordes, manoeuvrant les chevilles. Il passa la colophane sur l'archet en gestes sûrs, rapides, puis regarda John. "Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais entendre?"

"Oh, peu importe. Ce que tu veux."

Sherlock se plaça au milieu de la pièce et porta le violon à son épaule. Il exécuta quelques grincements expérimentaux sur les cordes, puis se lança dans la musique.

John le regardait, fasciné. Le morceau semblait familier mais John n'en connaissait pas le nom; ses connaissances en musique instrumentale se limitaient aux bandes originales de film. Quel qu'en soit le titre, c'était magnifique. Mais ce n'était pas la musique qui retenait son attention, c'était Sherlock.

Les gens parlaient souvent de lui comme d'un être froid et dépourvu d'émotions. Détaché. Frigide. Indifférent. C'était certainement la première impression que John avait eue de lui avant de le connaître personnellement. Mais mon dieu, si ces gens pouvaient seulement le voir ainsi, ils pourraient peut-être revoir leur jugement. Les doigts de Sherlock insufflaient à la musique des paysages chargés d'émotion comme si tout ce qu'il n'exprimait pas dans la vie passait dans son jeu. Son corps agile se fluidifiait, bougeant avec l'instrument, les notes remontant du bout de ses pieds jusque dans ses bras et à travers le bois et la corde du violon.

John se tenait près de la fenêtre, regardant Sherlock jouer, et il eut un moment de lucidité.

_Je suis amoureux de cet homme, et je suis terrifié._

Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser que Sherlock avait fini de jouer, et qu'il regardait maintenant John avec une expression d'appréhension sur le visage. "John?" dit-il, l'air un peu incertain.

John se leva du siège près de la fenêtre et vint à lui. Il lui retira le violon et l'archet des mains. "Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir," dit-il. "Je te veux maintenant."

Les yeux de Sherlock se voilèrent légèrement. Il tendit les bras, saisit la tête de John dans ses mains et l'embrassa. John lui rendit son baiser, agrippant la taille de Sherlock. Ils restèrent aux prises l'un avec l'autre pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que John se dégage, attrape le poignet de Sherlock et l'entraîne dans les escaliers. Ils trébuchèrent, se tirant et se bousculant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la chambre en titubant dans un enchevêtrement de pieds et de bras.

Les vêtements volèrent tandis qu'ils se déshabillaient, s'embrassant et se pelotant toutes les cinq secondes et s'emmêlant dans leurs propres habits. L'oeil de John s'enivra de son premier aperçu de Sherlock complètement nu. La chemise de John pendouillait à moitié ouverte sur ses épaules et il ne lui restait que son caleçon, mais il dut s'arrêter et le regarder un instant. "Mon dieu, Sherlock," murmura-t-il. Il le poussa contre le lit et le fit asseoir. Il se tenait debout entre les genoux de Sherlock et caressait son visage des deux mains, lequel était incliné vers John comme s'il s'offrait à lui. "Je n'ai jamais eu envie de quelqu'un comme j'ai envie de toi," dit John.

"Je ne savais pas ce que c'était que de désirer," dit Sherlock, en caressant le torse de John. "Pas avant toi." John s'inclina et l'embrassa. Sherlock repoussa la chemise de John de ses épaules et l'enleva, puis fit glisser son caleçon le long de ses hanches pour que John puisse s'en débarrasser. John se retira un moment pour aller jusqu'à son sac et prendre le lubrifiant et les préservatifs qu'il avait amenés. Sherlock sourit. "On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à être venu préparé." Il attrapa la main de John et le tira sur le lit. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur la couette, embrassant tous les endroits qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, entremêlant leurs membres.

John avait un peu mené ses propres recherches, l'une d'entre elles et non la moindre étant une conversation embarrassante avec son masseur très homosexuel, chez qui il allait depuis dix ans et à qui il faisait implicitement confiance. Mais aucune lecture ou démonstration bizarre n'auraient pu le préparer au moment où Sherlock s'étendit devant lui sur le ventre, John s'agenouillant entre ses cuisses entrouvertes, le moment étant venu d'entamer les choses sérieuses. Il était un peu dépassé par la confiance que Sherlock plaçait en lui. _Il faut que je lui rende cela agréable. Si je n'arrive pas à prononcer les mots - pas encore - il faut que je lui montre ce qu'il signifie pour moi. Il faut que ce moment soit merveilleux._ Sherlock regarda en arrière par-dessus son épaule. John dut s'asseoir sur ses chevilles, un peu étourdit de le voir ainsi, le dos cambré, les pupilles dilatées d'excitation. "John, tout ira bien," murmura-t-il.

Il s'avança et pressa un baiser sur le bas du dos de Sherlock. Il y avait des étapes à franchir. Il enfila un préservatif en premier, se donnant quelque caresses pleines de lubrifiant. C'était le conseil de son masseur - ne pas attendre jusqu'à la dernière minute. Sherlock inspira brusquement quand John commença à le préparer. Mon dieu, c'était serré. Était-ce même possible? Il savait que ça l'était, des gens le faisaient tous les jours, mais ça n'en avait tout simplement pas l'air. Son sexe n'était pas exactement petit, et maintenant il était plus dur que jamais à force de désirer cet homme.

"S'il te plait, John" grogna Sherlock, se tordant un peu sous les doigts de John.

"Je crois que tu as besoin..."

"Je suis prêt. Viens."

Le désir dans sa voix envoya une forte décharge d'excitation le long de la colonne vertébrale de John. Il saisit les hanches de Sherlock et le positionna un peu, se positionnant lui-même. L'autre conseil avait été d'y aller doucement, ce qui semblait absolument impossible maintenant que tout son corps lui criait de plonger sa queue à l'intérieur de Sherlock et de le prendre violemment. Un jour il pourrait faire ça, peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant il devait y aller doucement. Il pressa vers l'avant et sentit le corps de Sherlock se détendre - mais alors Sherlock haleta et cria de douleur, tirant vers l'avant et se dégageant. John se recula alarmé, dégrisé en un instant. "Oh, Sherlock - ça va? Je suis vraiment désolé..." dit-il, la détresse éteignant la chaleur de son désir. Il s'allongea à côté de lui.

"Je vais bien," dit Sherlock avec un soupir déçu. "Ça semblait juste un peu trop."

"J'aurais dû aller plus doucement, je suis désolé, c'est ma..."

"Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je croyais que j'étais détendu mais à la minute où tu as commencé je me suis contracté à nouveau." Il se tourna sur le côté et s'affala près de John, fourrant sa tête sous son menton. "Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste que ça se passe bien."

John l'enveloppa de ses bras, avec un petit rire. "Peut-être que ce n'était pas très réaliste. Nous sommes tous les deux novices en la matière. Et tu sais, nous ne sommes même pas obligés de faire l'amour comme ça si nous n'en n'avons pas envie."

"Mais j'en ai envie. Pas toi?"

Il soupira. "Mon dieu, oui. L'idée d'être à l'intérieur de toi, de toi à l'intérieur de moi - oui, j'en ai envie."

"Alors on le fera. On se débrouillera." Sherlock tourna son visage vers le haut et embrassa John, taquinant ses lèvres ouvertes. John glissa sa main vers le bas pour serrer les fesses de Sherlock - mon dieu, ces fesses, il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Ils se contentèrent de s'embrasser et de se toucher pendant quelques minutes, la chaleur circulant rapidement sur leur peau. John sentit Sherlock se durcir contre sa hanche. Sherlock frotta la queue de John, le préservatif toujours en place, bien que la chaleur de sa main et le lubrifiant lui donnèrent l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien du tout. _Merci du conseil, Stephen,_ pensa-t-il, en souriant contre la bouche de Sherlock.

Sherlock le poussa sur son dos et grimpa sur lui. "Essayons comme ça," murmura-t-il, embrassant le cou de John avant de s'asseoir, chevauchant les hanches de John. "J'aurai plus de contrôle."

John ne put qu'acquiescer, hébété par la vue de tout ce Sherlock au-dessus de lui, une longue colonne de peau pâle et lisse pleine de sang, de souffle et de vie. Il glissa ses mains autour des hanches de Sherlock et autour de ses fesses, sur le haut de sa poitrine, partout où il le pouvait. Sherlock le maintenait cloué sur place avec ses yeux, ces yeux gris-verts irréels que chaque réalisateur avec lequel il avait travaillé avait idolâtré à l'aide de gros plans et d'éclairage détourné. Il bougea des hanches sur John jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau dur, puis se déplaça vers l'arrière, se haussa et redescendit centimètre par centimètre, en prenant John à l'intérieur de son corps. "Oh merde, Sherlock," suffoqua John. Son cou se cambra, sa tête repoussée contre les oreillers, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les hanches de Sherlock.

Sherlock continuait à répéter son nom, de plus en plus doucement à chaque souffle - comme un mantra à peine audible. Il raffermit ses mains sur la poitrine de John et bougea, ses yeux se fermant et son visage se contractant tandis qu'il expérimentait des mouvements, s'habituant à John à l'intérieur de lui. John tendit la main et passa les doigts sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les siens. John leva les mains; Sherlock comprit le signal et entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de John, faisant porter son poids sur les coudes de John. John planta ses pieds et leva les genoux derrière Sherlock et ils bougèrent ensemble, d'avant en arrière comme la marée montante et descendante, doucement au début puis plus vite. Le coeur de John s'emballa; il vit la sueur luisant sur le visage et la poitrine de Sherlock, la rougeur s'étalant sur sa poitrine. Il lâcha une des mains de Sherlock et agrippa sa queue, pour la pomper en suivant le rythme qu'ils mettaient en place. "John," expira Sherlock. "Je peux te sentir," dit-il, sa tête retombant sur son cou.

"Je peux sentir ton coeur battre," dit John, sans réaliser qu'il allait le dire jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende sortir de sa bouche. En effet, il le pouvait. Il pouvait sentir le pouls de Sherlock à travers leur connection.

Sherlock croisa à nouveau son regard et John eut le souffle coupé par l'émotion brute qu'il y vit; il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock aussi exposé dans ses expressions, et il fut remué de voir le désir de Sherlock, sa confiance et son amour. Il s'approcha et le tira vers le bas parce qu'il devait l'embrasser à nouveau. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et donna un coup de reins vers le haut. Sherlock enserra la tête de John entre ses mains et lui rendit son baiser, des petits gémissements s'échappant de sa gorge. Il se tordait contre le ventre de John, son érection coincée entre eux, et ensuite John le sentit se raidir et jouir, laissant la chaude humidité se répandre entre eux. John serra ses fesses des deux mains et suivit après quelques coups supplémentaires, le monde s'éteignant comme il se vidait dans le corps de Sherlock.

Ils restèrent simplement allongés, s'étreignant l'un l'autre pendant un moment, reprenant leur souffle. Le visage de Sherlock était pressé contre l'épaule de John. Il passa ses doigts à travers les boucles, comme il ne se lasserait jamais de le faire. Il écrasa Sherlock contre sa poitrine, submergé par le besoin soudain de le protéger et de tout arranger pour lui, à perpétuité, aussi longtemps qu'il en serait capable.

Sherlock recula et l'embrassa. "La deuxième était la bonne," gronda-t-il.

"Seigneur, fais attention à la manière dont tu emploies cette voix," dit John en souriant. "À moins que tu ne veuilles te retrouver à nouveau sur le dos."

"Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux."

John gloussa. "Mon dieu, donne-moi une minute. Je n'ai plus vingt ans."

Sherlock roula sur le côté, John glissant hors de lui. Il joua des doigts sur le torse humide de John. "Ne t'inquiète pas. La prochaine fois j'ai bien l'intention de te mettre _toi_ sur ton dos." Il sourit et fit un clin d'oeil, puis se leva et alla dans la salle de bains attenante.

"Bon sang," répéta John, ébahi. L'idée le remplissait d'anticipation et de nervosité. Il se leva et rejoignit Sherlock dans la salle de bains.

Après s'être un peu nettoyés, ils revinrent dans le lit et se glissèrent sous les couvertures. John était couché sur le côté, la tête posée sur le coude, et laissait ses doigts dessiner des chemins invisibles sur la peau de Sherlock. Sherlock regardait son visage. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" dit enfin John.

Les yeux de Sherlock se fermèrent un moment. Il tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers le plafond. "À propos de quoi?"

"Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi. C'est le seul rôle que tu n'arrives pas à jouer de manière convaincante."

"Tu fais allusion à la façon dont nous allons gérer les aspects publics de nos vies concernant notre relation."

John redoutait la réponse, mais il devait poser la question. "Est-ce que tu _veux_ une relation avec moi?"

"Je pensais que c'était évident."

"Faire l'amour en vacances dans le Sussex n'est pas une relation, Sherlock. C'est un fantasme."

"Je ne suis pas la personne du monde la mieux informée sur ce qui constitue une relation."

John soupira. "Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas simplement ce que tu veux?"

Sherlock resta immobile un instant, puis se retourna pour lui faire face. "D'accord. Voilà ce que je veux. Je veux que tu sois là quand je me réveille, et je veux être là quand tu vas te coucher. Je veux devoir seulement traverser une pièce pour te parler, pas un océan ou une ville ni même une rue. Je veux que tu saches les choses que je sais, et je veux savoir ce que tu sais. Je veux supposer que je te verrai chaque jour. Je veux que nous ayons des projets sans avoir besoin de faire des projets. Je veux que tu prennes part aux décisions concernant ma carrière, et je veux prendre part aux tiennes. Je veux lire les scénarios que tu prends en considération et je veux que tu lises les miens. Je veux savoir que tu es là et que tu saches que je suis là aussi. Je veux qu'il soit bien clair que tout ce qui m'implique t'impliquera également." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Je ne sais pas ce que tout cela signifie."

Les yeux de John balayèrent tout son visage. "Ça veut dire que tu veux une relation, Sherlock."

"Alors je dois te demander si c'est ce que tu veux aussi." Sherlock croisa son regard et John y vit une vulnérabilité qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver là.

Il plaça la main sur la joue de Sherlock. "Oui. Mon dieu, oui." Une telle expression de soulagement apparu sur le visage de Sherlock que John fut obligé de l'embrasser intégralement une nouvelle fois.

Ils se relaxèrent contre les oreillers, maintenant serrés un peu plus près. "Ta question reste tout de même sans réponse," dit Sherlock.

"Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en parler tout de suite," dit John, détestant tout à coup le fait d'être obligé de le faire. "Profitons juste du temps que nous avons ensemble."

"Cela implique que tu considères ce temps comme limité."

"Eh bien, il l'est, pour l'instant. Je dois être de retour à Los Angeles pour le week-end, et j'aimerais retourner voir mes parents avant de partir. J'adorerais que tu reviennes avec moi, mais je sais que c'est impossible."

"Pas pendant un moment. J'ai pris des engagements jusqu'à la fin du mois. J'avais prévu de retourner à Los Angeles pour notre promotion et de rester là-bas tout l'hiver."

"Bien. Quand tu viendras, voudrais-tu..." John s'éclaircit la gorge, se sentant peu sûr de lui en posant la question. "Je veux dire, tu pourrais rester avec moi. Dans ma maison."

"J'aimerais beaucoup ça." John put le _sentir_ réfléchir. "Tu n'as pas l'intention de révéler notre relation à qui que ce soit."

John cligna des yeux. "Comment as-tu..."

"Ta suggestion que nous habitions chez toi plutôt que chez moi. Mon loft est dans un quartier animé de la ville. Ta maison est dans un voisinage fermé et sécurisé où nous sommes bien moins susceptibles d'être observés."

"Nous ne pouvons pas, Sherlock. Nous ne pouvons pas l'ébruiter. Pas encore."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi."

"Tu ne vois pas pourquoi? C'est une blague?"

"Nos vies personnelles ne regardent personne d'autre."

"Là tu es délibérément buté. Sherlock, nous avons tous les deux été étiquetés hétéros, et nous n'avons eu de relations publiques qu'avec des femmes. Si nous nous contentons de - je veux dire, on ne peut pas simplement - ce serait un véritable cirque médiatique."

Sherlock soupira. "Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit toujours être aussi assommant?"

"Je n'apprécie pas cela plus que toi."

"Et pourtant tu sembles parfaitement décidé à t'y soumettre et à te laisser enfermer dans le silence."

"Je ne me laisse pas _enfermer_, je suis juste réaliste! Ça ne devrait pas compter, mais ça compte. Ça ne devrait pas être un problème mais ça l'est. Tu es dans le métier depuis aussi longtemps que moi, tu sais combien d'acteurs et d'actrices restent cachés pour le bien de leurs carrières."

"C'est leur choix."

"Et ils le font pour une raison. Je déteste la manière dont ça fonctionne, mais j'essaie d'avoir l'esprit pratique. Cela tuerait nos carrières."

"Tu n'en sais rien."

"Je le sais!"

"Et si je m'en fiche?" dit Sherlock, soudainement féroce.

John secoua la tête. "C'est adorable, mais je sais que c'est faux. Ton travail représente toute ta vie, Sherlock."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'Hollywood et de leur hypocrisie dégoûtante," cracha-t-il. "Je peux trouver de l'excellent travail ici à Londres. Sur scène, dans des petits films, dans des productions télévisuelles. La plus grande partie du travail ici est meilleure que ce que Hollywood peut m'offrir, et ils s'en ficheront si je te choisis comme partenaire."

"Ça marche pour toi alors. Et moi? Je ne suis pas comme toi. Hollywood est le lieu où je travaille, c'est là-bas que je suis connu. Je n'ai pas suivi des cours de théâtre avec la moitié de la Shakespeare Company, moi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors? Que nous nous cachions dans ta maison? Que nous laissions nos publicistes nous exhiber avec des femmes à nos bras comme couvertures? Ne jamais prendre la même voiture et ne jamais nous montrer ensemble?"

John ferma les yeux un moment. Ses entrailles se serraient à l'idée de se cacher comme le décrivait Sherlock. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que de prendre un haut-parleur et d'annoncer au monde entier que Sherlock et lui étaient ensemble, de l'annoncer à l'univers, de le dire à tout le monde et d'envoyer balader tout le reste. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. _Ils_ ne le pouvaient pas. "Oui. Pour l'instant."

Sherlock se rassit en grognant. "Pour l'instant? Et ça veut dire combien de temps?"

John se rassit également, passant un bras autour de la taille de Sherlock et posant son menton sur son épaule. "C'est ce film, Sherlock._ À un étranger_ est important pour moi, et je sais que ça l'est pour toi aussi. Nous ne devons rien faire qui puisse lui faire de l'ombre, et si on apprend que les deux stars hétéros qui jouent dedans sont tombées..." Il s'interrompit. Sherlock lui jeta un regard, attendant la suite. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit. "Que les deux stars qui jouent dedans sont ensemble après s'être rencontrées sur le plateau, eh bien, c'est fichu. Ce sera l'histoire, la seule histoire, et personne ne s'intéressera plus au film en lui-même. Ça va prendre toute la place. Nous n'aurons plus un instant de paix. Nous serons pourchassés nuit et jour et ça ne s'arrêtera pas pour la sortie du film, et ce film mérite de l'attention. Nous avons travaillé trop dur. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites."

"Le film est important pour moi, bien sûr qu'il l'est." Il se retourna et croisa le regard de John. "Tu es encore plus important."

La poitrine de John devint douloureuse. "Oh mon dieu, toi aussi tu l'es. Mais j'ai besoin de ça, Sherlock. C'est ma chance d'avoir une nouvelle carrière, une carrière meilleure. Si le film est aussi bon que nous l'espérons, il pourrait me réinventer. C'est toi qui disait que ma carrière n'était pas digne de moi. Eh bien, ça pourrait vouloir dire que j'ai la possibilité de réparer ça. Si je suis avec toi, ma place en tant que roi de la comédie romantique est probablement perdue. J'ai besoin de quelque chose d'autre à la place."

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire?"

"Je dis que nous attendons. Je ne veux pas que nous nous cachions pour toujours. Je ne pourrais pas le faire plus que toi. Mais le studio va nous assassiner tous les deux dans notre sommeil si nous lâchons cette bombe avant la sortie du film. Nous pouvons tenir quelques mois. Jusqu'aux Oscars. Une fois les Oscars terminés, nous pourrons nous dévoiler publiquement, et tant pis pour eux si ça leur pose un problème."

Sherlock fouillait son visage comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose. "John, je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement que tout à fait courageux. Ce n'est pas toi. Je n'aime pas ça."

"Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Je déteste ça." Il embrassa l'épaule de Sherlock. "Mon dieu, je veux être vu avec toi, je veux marcher sur un tapis rouge avec toi à mon bras, je veux dire au monde entier que je suis à toi et que tu es à moi." Il soupira, passant la main dans la chevelure de Sherlock. "Je suppose que c'est la monnaie de ma pièce pour avoir été si sûr de moi. Je l'ai dit tellement de fois, que les acteurs gay devraient juste faire leur coming-out. Pourquoi devraient-ils avoir peur? Pourquoi se cacher? Je l'ai dit à tord et à travers, comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison de garder le secret, comme si je savais mieux qu'eux. Le fait est que c'est un peu plus compliqué quand il s'agit de toi."

Sherlock poussa un soupir, long et tremblant. "Je ne veux pas me cacher, John. Mais je le ferai, si tu dis qu'il le faut. Ta carrière est la chose la plus importante pour l'instant. Je veux que tu aies le respect que tu mérites en tant qu'acteur. Je veux que tu aies la chance d'interpréter des rôles dignes de ton talent." Il croisa le regard de John. "Mais - on sera ensemble, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas en train de dire qu'on devrait se séparer jusqu'aux oscars?"

"Seigneur, non. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça, même si ma vie en dépendait." Il tendit la main et attira Sherlock dans ses bras, le serrant très fort. "Je ne te lâcherai pas. Pour rien au monde." Sherlock le serra étroitement en retour, en l'écrasant contre lui, et John Watson n'avait jamais détesté son métier comme à cet instant - presque autant qu'il se détestait lui-même.

* * *

><p><em>Ndt: Désolée, le rythme auquel je poste les chapitres a ralenti ces derniers jours. Les obligations scolaires m'ont un peu rattrapée (c'est ce qui arrive quand on les ignore pendant deux semaines, ha ha) et les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. Ça devrait aller plus vite pour les suivants :)<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Sally ouvrait à peine le bureau que son portable sonna. Elle jeta un œil à l'écran pour voir qui l'appelait. _Super pétasse_. Elle sourit et répondit. "Harry, espèce d'andouille."

"Ça va?"

"Ouais, j'arrive seulement au bureau." Elle jeta le courrier sur son bureau et s'assit. "Quoi de neuf, dis-moi?"

"Je prends juste des nouvelles. John m'a interdit de l'appeler. Comment vont-ils?"

"Ils sont descendus dans le Sussex hier après-midi. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Tu as reçu le fax à propos des séances de promotion?"

"Oui, je l'ai reçu. Je regarde les vidéos comme tu me l'as demandé. Tous ceux qui voient mes alertes Google en sont jaloux. Et puis j'ai un agent secret."

"Ah?"

"Ouais, ta nièce Isabelle. Tu crois qu'on se débrouille avec internet, mais elle, c'est une vraie ninja de la toile. Elle a pris sur elle de s'inscrire dans toutes les communautés de fan de John et de tout me rapporter. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui demander de faire pareil avec celles de Sherlock. Elle est futée."

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?"

"Rien de nouveau. Pas de photos, pas de clichés tendancieux. Un fan a prétendu avoir vu John à Brentwood hier."

"Où il n'était vraiment, vraiment pas."

"En effet. Mais on dirait qu'ils sont sortis de la ville sans avoir été aperçus. J'ai peur pour eux s'ils sortent à Hailsham, cela dit. Tu penses qu'ils le feront?"

"C'est possible. S'ils ont besoin de thé ou d'autre chose. Mais je ne m'en ferais pas. Sherlock a été à Hailsham pendant des années et il n'a jamais été dérangé là-bas, ni même aperçu si mes souvenirs sont bons. C'est une petite ville, c'est un habitué, tout le monde s'en fiche. C'est une sorte de règle tacite dans les endroits comme celui-là. Les gens célèbres viennent pour être tranquilles, alors on les laisse tranquilles."

"Si quelqu'un les voyait là-bas ensemble, ça suffirait peut-être pour venir à bout de cette charmante retenue provinciale."

"Je ne vais pas leur dire de rester séquestrés dans la maison."

Elle gloussa. "Comme si ça allait leur poser un problème. La plupart des ragots sur les sites de fan concernent l'apparition de John dans 'The Mentalist', et ils échangent encore des photos de tournage de Sherlock dans _Closer_. Mais ça commence à s'intensifier pour _A un étranger_, cela dit. C'était comme si une saleté de bombe avait explosé quand ces coupures publicitaires sont sorties."

"D'accord, bon - ouvre l'œil."

"Absolument, chérie."

"D'accord." Elle raccrocha.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'allumer sont ordinateur que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Personne ne venait jamais jusqu'ici. Le bureau de Sherlock était plus ou moins un endroit où elle pouvait travailler, entreposer les dossiers, et une adresse neutre où Sherlock recevait le courrier. Il y venait à peine lui-même et personne ne se déplaçait jusque-là à moins d'y avoir été invité.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était Anderson, le producteur exécutif, son propre petit ami à temps partiel. "David!" dit-elle, feignant la surprise, même si elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là. "Je ne t'attendais pas avant la semaine prochaine! Quelle agréable surprise."

Il avait l'air sévère. "Où sont-ils, Sally?"

"Attends, de qui tu parles?"

Il entra à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui. "Ne rends pas ça plus pénible que nécessaire. Je ne veux pas être ici et personne ne veut que je sois ici mais la situation est bien réelle. Où sont John et Sherlock?"

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je ne travaille pas pour toi, David. Je travaille pour Sherlock. M'obliger à trahir sa confiance n'est pas la bonne manière de rester dans mes bonnes grâces."

"J'essaie juste de faire attention à eux," dit Anderson. "Nous devons nous assurer qu'ils ne soient pas aperçus."

"Et tu fais tout cela dans le but honorable de préserver la vie privée de Sherlock, bien entendu. Rien à voir avec la marge de profit de ton film."

"C'est leur film aussi."

"Il n'est pas stupide, tu sais."

"Non, mais il est têtu."

"Tu dis ça comme si tu m'apprenais quelque chose."

"J'ai juste besoin de lui dire un mot ou deux."

"Alors envoie un putain de mail, pour commencer!"

"Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on dit par écrit."

"Je ne vais pas déranger Sherlock. Il est en vacances."

"Seul?"

"Je ne peux ni le confirmer ni le nier."

Anderson fit un pas en avant. "Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de jouer la comédie? Nous savons tous les deux où il est, et avec qui il est."

"Alors pourquoi tout cet interrogatoire? Tu espérais que je te rende les choses plus faciles? Repenses-y la prochaine fois."

"Tu crois que nous sommes contents de devoir nous préoccuper de ça? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je leur enverrais du champagne et tous mes vœux de bonheur. Mais l'ordre vient d'en haut. Au-delà de Jim, même. Il faut qu'on empêche la catastrophe."

"C'est un mot qui convient plutôt aux désastres nucléaires."

"C'est exactement ce qu'on aura sur les bras si la presse apprend que nos deux acteurs principaux sont quelque part dans le Sussex en train de copuler à tout-va."

Sally serra la mâchoire. "Si tu dois parler à Sherlock, tu ne passeras pas par moi. Pas avant qu'il ne rentre de vacances."

Anderson acquiesça et marcha vers la porte. "Je trouverai un autre moyen, alors."

Une pure panique monta à la gorge de Sally. Elle se précipita et claqua la porte avant qu'Anderson ne puisse s'en aller, puis s'appuya dessus pour qu'il ne puisse pas la rouvrir. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, surpris. "S'il te plait," dit-elle. "S'il te plait, laisse-les tranquille."

Il déglutit difficilement et eut l'air désespérément misérable. "Je ne peux pas. Tu ne comprends pas? Je ne peux pas."

"Ils sont amoureux," dit Sally, abattant sa dernière carte. "Ils sont tellement amoureux, David. Tu sais ce que ça signifie pour eux? Tu réalises à quel point ce sera difficile, et ce qu'ils vont devoir endurer? Donne-leur du temps avant de leur balancer la réalité à la figure. Juste quelques jours en tête à tête pour se remettre de leurs émotions. S'ils doivent survivre à tout ça ils devront avoir une relation solide l'un avec l'autre. Ne leur gâche pas tout avant qu'ils aient eu la chance de passer du temps ensemble. S'il te plait."

Il soutint son regard un instant, puis s'affaissa en signe de défaite. "Très bien, Sally. Je ferai patienter les hautes sphères. Mais Jim et moi ne sommes pas vos ennemis."

* * *

><p>Sherlock se leva tôt lundi matin, son deuxième réveil aux côtés de John. Il se demanda si ça deviendrait jamais une habitude, s'il viendrait jamais un jour où le simple fait d'avoir John dans son lit ne semblerait pas extraordinaire, mais juste un aspect banal de la vie. Il espérait que non. Il appréciait plutôt la sensation de se réveiller et d'être tout de suite émerveillé.<p>

Il se glissa calmement hors du lit pour éviter de réveiller John. Il n'était pas du genre à traîner au lit mais John aimait beaucoup ça, et ils avaient tous deux été privés de sommeil récemment, à la fois pour des raisons banales et fantastiques. Sherlock alla dans la salle de bain satisfaire un besoin de la nature; quand il revint dans la chambre il dut s'arrêter un instant pour regarder John, libre de le faire sans gêne maintenant que son sujet était endormi, roulé sur le côté, les mains fourrées sous la joue. Sherlock marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au côté du lit et s'y assit, contemplant le visage de John, paisible dans son sommeil. Il se demanda de quoi rêvait John. John ne se considérait pas comme une personne d'une grande beauté. Sherlock ne savait pas comment lui dire à quel point il avait tort. John était certainement la plus belle chose au monde. Sherlock ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait regarder avec plus de plaisir.

Il se permit de regarder encore quelques instants, avant de commencer à se sentir mal à l'aise. Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu déplacé? D'observer le sommeil de son amoureux? De l'espionner pendant qu'il somnolait, inconscient? Il ne connaissait pas le protocole pour ce genre de choses, mais il se sentait un peu pervers, alors il se remit sur ses pieds et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Son pantalon de pyjama était localisé derrière le fauteuil dans le coin, et le t-shirt fourré entre les couvertures. Il les passa sur son corps nu et descendit les escaliers à pas feutrés pour mettre la bouilloire sur le feu.

Il se promena devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour, une vue assez tranquille sur l'étang et les bois de la propriété. La maison s'étendait sur douze hectares qui empiétaient sur une réserve, où se trouvaient des sentiers de randonnée adorables menant à Hailsham et à ses environs. Le soleil du petit matin commençait à poindre, projetant des ombres pittoresques sur l'herbe étincelante de rosée, et pour une fois Sherlock se mit à savourer l'esthétique du moment au lieu de méditer sur l'humidité relative ou d'évaluer la vitesse du vent suivant le mouvement des branches d'arbre.

Il était - content. C'était un état dans lequel il ne se trouvait que rarement. Peut-être même jamais, en tout cas pas comme ça. Content de l'endroit où il se trouvait, bien dans sa peau, satisfait de la compagnie.

Son violon se trouvait encore sur la chaise où John l'avait laissé. Sherlock frissonna légèrement en se souvenant du regard que John lui avait lancé après qu'il ait eu fini de jouer pour lui, et puis ils étaient montés et ça avait été étonnamment bizarre et douloureux mais ensuite ça avait été bien - non, mieux que bien, ça avait été tout.

Puis, après une sérieuse conversation à laquelle Sherlock était déterminé à ne pas penser jusqu'à ce que ce soit absolument nécessaire, ils avaient encore fait l'amour avec leurs mains et leurs bouches et leurs corps tout entiers et étaient tombés endormis alors que le soleil brillait encore, harassés et enchevêtrés. Ce qui les avait seulement menés à se réveiller complètement à minuit, campant dans le canapé avec un en-cas préparé à la hâte et blottis l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture, regardant _L'Impossible Monsieur Bébé _et riant ensemble, un peu éméchés par la bouteille de Gewürztraminer que Sherlock avait trouvée dans le frigo. La fin du film avait été ignorée en faveur d'une étreinte et d'un pelotage plutôt fiévreux sous la couverture, ce qui les avait conduits à trébucher dans les escaliers pour une deuxième tournée.

Ils étaient là depuis seulement une nuit et Sherlock avait déjà eu plus de sexe avec John qu'il n'en avait eu lors des deux dernières années. Le sexe avait toujours été une obligation à remplir, quelque chose qu'on attendait de lui. Il n'avait jamais su ce que cela faisait de désirer vraiment quelqu'un, pas jusqu'à maintenant; le désir s'adaptait mal à l'intérieur de lui, l'irritant du dedans avec des coins aigus et des angles inattendus, le surprenant perpétuellement, comme s'il surprenait son propre reflet dans un miroir inattendu. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le cou de John, ses mains, son corps, sa bouche, la sensation de ses mains sur le corps de Sherlock, la découverte stupéfiante de ce que cela faisait de s'enfuir à l'intérieur de John, d'être enroulé autour et à l'intérieur de quelqu'un en même temps. Cela pouvait devenir une préoccupation s'il ne disciplinait pas son esprit.

Seigneur, est-ce que c'était pareil pour les autres aussi? Sans arrêt? Pas étonnant que personne ne soit capable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit, ni de rassembler ses esprits pour penser correctement. L'idée de sacrifier son propre équilibre mental sur l'autel de John Watson était dérangeante, mais qu'il soit damné si pour l'instant ça ne semblait pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Sherlock se secoua. Ces cinq minutes d'introspection émotionnelle approchaient de la limite autorisée.

Il sortit son ordinateur et s'assit au comptoir avec son thé. Une heure plus tard il avait lu ses mails (rien qui ne pouvait attendre), regardé les infos sur BBC news et passé beaucoup trop de temps à rechercher 'immobilier à Los Angeles' sur Google. Il fut interrompu par son téléphone qui vibrait. Message.

_Perdu: un acteur oscarisé. Trente-quatre ans, un mètre quatre-vingt, cheveux bruns foncés. Sexy à mort. Si trouvé le ramener dans les plus brefs délais au lit de John Watson. Une récompense généreuse sera offerte._

Sherlock sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, une floraison bonheur chaleureux éclatant dans sa poitrine et pulsant jusqu'à ses doigts et ses orteils, la gravité semblant avoir perdu prise sur tout son corps pendant un instant.

Il jeta un œil au message impertinent de John. Alors c'était ça? Le sentiment à propos duquel les êtres humains écrivaient et peignaient et chantaient depuis toujours? Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'en faire l'expérience directement, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être d'autre?

_Je crois que - je crois que je suis peut-être amoureux de lui._

La pensée était là et puis partie, mise de côté pour être réexaminée plus tard, quand elle serait peut-être un peu moins intimidante. Il avait des choses à faire pour l'instant. Il se leva et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il fut accueilli à son arrivée par la vue de John étendu sur le dos dans le lit, appuyé sur ses coudes, le duvet enroulé tout autour de lui. Il n'était que peau dorée, cheveux ébouriffés et sourires endormis, et il réussit presque à couper ce satané souffle dans la poitrine de Sherlock. "J'ai entendu parler d'une récompense," dit-il en retirant son t-shirt.

John lui fit signe de venir d'un mouvement du menton. "Viens par ici."

Sherlock se débarrassa de son pantalon de pyjama et plongea sous les couvertures, s'installant sur John, son érection du matin frottant contre la queue de Sherlock qui durcissait vite. "Je suis désolé. Tu t'es senti seul?"

"Affreusement," dit John en l'attirant dans un baiser langoureux, ses mains parcourant le dos de Sherlock de haut en bas. "Tu devrais savoir quelque chose à propos de moi."

"Que tu es irrésistible?"

John gloussa, et Sherlock ajouta une autre marque sur son tableau mental des petits rires de John. "Peut-être à tes yeux."

"À mes yeux, certainement. Tu sais que quand je suis arrivé ici et que je t'ai vu, j'ai oublié de respirer pendant un instant? C'était un peu inquiétant. Dieu merci je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aide médicale."

John se figea, ses yeux cherchant ceux de Sherlock. "Tu ne dis pas ça comme ça, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, tu ne me sors pas juste une réplique pour obtenir quelque chose. Tu le penses vraiment quand tu dis ce genre de choses."

"Bien sûr que je le pense. Pourquoi le dirais-je, sinon?"

Il sourit et tendit le cou pour embrasser Sherlock à nouveau, tirant sur sa lèvre inférieure, une partie de lui qui semblait fasciner John. "Le fait que tu sois capable de poser une telle question - eh bien, c'est une raison supplémentaire d'être ici avec toi."

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur le visage de John, passant un doigt dans ses cheveux. "Tu allais me dire quelque chose que je devrais savoir à propos de toi."

"Ah, oui. Ce que tu devrais savoir à propos de moi c'est que j'adore, mais alors _j'adore_, faire l'amour le matin."

"Je vois. Alors te réveiller et te retrouver seul au lit..."

"Absolument décevant." Sa main migra du dos de Sherlock vers ses fesses, qu'il agrippa d'une manière possessive.

"Je ne voudrais pas que tu commences la journée sur une déception."

"Ce serait une honte."

"Dis-moi comment je peux me faire pardonner."

John réfléchit un moment, l'air un peu incertain. "J'ai adoré ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois. J'aimerais que tu puisses me pénétrer à nouveau."

"Et pourquoi pas?" Pour être franc, c'est ce qu'il avait eu en tête en arrivant. John s'en était sorti bien mieux que lui-même, mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'ils avaient appris de leurs erreurs. Ils y avaient été beaucoup plus doucement quand le tour de John était venu.

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir le refaire tout de suite. C'est un peu - sensible."

"Oh, John - je suis désolé, est-ce que j'ai..."

"Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, ça semblait génial sur le moment. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué."

Sherlock l'embrassa fort, rapidement, en descendant vite vers son cou, qu'il savait être très sensible. John s'arqua sous sa bouche, une main s'enchevêtrant dans sa chevelure. "Je suis sûr que je peux trouver une alternative convenable," murmura-t-il. Il disparu sous les couvertures et prit la queue de John dans sa bouche. Il le sentit grogner et frissonner, mais après quelques instants il repoussait déjà Sherlock.

"Non, je ne veux pas jouir comme ça," dit-il, essoufflé.

"Comment, alors?"

John saisit les bras de Sherlock et le fit se retourner, posant ses genoux entre les jambes de Sherlock et encastrant leurs hanches l'une dans l'autre. Il passa une main derrière le genou de Sherlock et le leva; Sherlock comprit l'idée et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de John. John s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa avec une lenteur méticuleuse. "Je veux sentir chaque centimètre de toi," murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Sherlock.

Sherlock n'était pas certain de ce que cela signifiait. Si John voulait encore le pénétrer, il aurait pu élever la même objection que John quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il aurait été obligé d'interrompre le baiser pour parler, ce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus. Pour l'instant John était juste allongé au-dessus de lui, roulant doucement des hanches et faisant jouer sa bouche sur celle de Sherlock. John se sentait malléable et ensommeillé, sa peau dégageant une odeur chaude, et toute l'expérience lui donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un agréable tourbillon.

John se mit à pousser ses hanches plus fort contre Sherlock, se tournant jusqu'à ce que leurs queues soient alignées. Sherlock haleta à son contact et haussa son pelvis. John laissa tomber sa bouche dans le cou de Sherlock et leurs corps roulèrent en vagues dans le lit, s'écrasant l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que John jouisse, en criant le nom de Sherlock. Il s'immobilisa un moment, puis glissa une main entre eux et attrapa la queue de Sherlock, la caressant jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse sur les doigts de John, mordant sa lèvre et grognant. Et puis ce ne fut plus que souffle et baisers et glissement de sueur fraîche.

Sherlock embrassa John le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. "Faire l'amour le matin?"

John eut un petit rire. "C'est une manière agréable de commencer la journée."

* * *

><p>Sherlock était bien obligé d'admettre que John avait eu raison concernant la meilleure manière de commencer la journée. Après leur étreinte, ils se levèrent juste assez longtemps pour se doucher, se chercher un petit-déjeuner, enfiler des pyjamas propres et retourner au lit. John lut un livre, Sherlock s'installa avec son ordinateur. Pendant des heures, jusque bien plus tard que midi, ils traînèrent là ensemble, chacun absorbé par sa propre tâche. Même ainsi, il y avait une complicité dans leur silence. Leurs pieds s'emmêlaient ensemble sous la couverture, ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre à tour de rôle. Ils échangeaient des baisers rapides, tranquilles, chaque fois que le besoin s'en faisait sentir.<p>

Aux environs d'une heure, John mit son livre de côté et se frotta les yeux. "Je suppose qu'on devrait se trouver quelque chose à manger," dit-il.

"Mmm."

"Et ça pourrait être agréable de sortir de la maison."

"Je suis plutôt heureux là où je suis."

"On ne peut pas rester au lit toute la journée, Sherlock," dit John en lui souriant.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Eh bien - parce que - on ne peut pas."

Sherlock mit son ordinateur de côté et s'allongea près de John, le prenant dans ses bras. John se blottit contre sa poitrine. "Combien de temps peux-tu rester?" demanda-t-il.

John soupira. "Je dois prendre l'avion pour rentrer vendredi. Je voudrais voir mes parents d'abord, alors nous devrions passer le jeudi soir en ville."

"On rentrera jeudi, alors."

"Ça nous laisse seulement deux jours de plus ici, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à notre semaine?"

"Ça n'a jamais vraiment été une semaine, John."

John glissa son bras sur le ventre de Sherlock et se serra encore plus contre lui. "Alors il faudra encore combien de temps avant que tu ne viennes à Los Angeles?"

"Trois semaines."

Ils se turent un moment. "Merde," dit John.

Sherlock comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques jours mais déjà l'idée d'être séparé de lui ne serait-ce qu'une journée, et à plus forte raison trois semaines, paraissait déprimante. "Ça passera vite," dit-il, sans vraiment y croire.

"Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça passera vite." John tourna la tête et embrassa la clavicule de Sherlock. "Tu me manqueras horriblement."

"Toi aussi."

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelque minutes de plus, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. "Bon, allez, alors. Bougeons-nous. Et si on allait à Hailsham? Chercher à manger, visiter les environs. Je n'y ai jamais été."

"Si tu veux."

John fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce qu'on risque d'être repérés?"

"Il y a peu de chances. Je n'ai jamais été pris en photo là-bas. Ou en tout cas, rien n'est jamais parvenu jusqu'au grand public. Mais on devrait quand même éviter de prendre la voiture. Trop voyant. Il n'y a que quatre kilomètres, on a des vélos dans la remise. On peut pédaler."

"Oh, parfait. Je n'ai pas roulé à vélo depuis une éternité." John sourit, excité. "Ce sera comme une sortie."

"Ce ne sera pas _comme_ une sortie, ce _sera_ une sortie."

"Je sais. Je suppose - je veux dire que ce sera comme quelque chose que font les gens normaux."

"Et nous ne sommes pas des gens normaux?"

"Seigneur, non. Nous sommes des gens étranges. Nous travaillons pendant les week-ends et les vacances et des gens sont payés pour nous rendre aussi pimpants que possible. Nous sommes payés pour faire semblant dans le but d'amuser les autres et les gens semblent vraiment intéressés de savoir qui a créé nos smokings. Notre travail implique des soirées, des films et parler de nous à des gens que nous ne connaissons pas. Nous menons une existence tordue et bizarre, Sherlock. Alors faisons un tour à vélo dans un village et prenons du thé avec des biscuits et faisons quelque chose d'ordinaire."

Ils s'habillèrent et s'assurèrent qu'ils avaient des sacs et des clés et ce genre de choses, puis allèrent dans la remise pour sortir les vélos. C'étaient des bicyclettes argentées rutilantes qui semblaient impatientes d'être emmenées en ballade. Ils les poussèrent jusque dehors, remontèrent les pédales et chacun lança une jambe par dessus et s'installa sur la selle.

À la suite de quoi Sherlock découvrit la faille dans leur plan. Ses fesses avaient été sujettes à une nouvelle activité récemment, et elles élevaient un drapeau rouge à l'idée d'un trajet de huit kilomètres à vélo. Il regarda John, qui venait clairement d'avoir la même révélation. "Ou on pourrait simplement marcher," dit Sherlock.

"Oui, marchons plutôt," renchérit John, hochant la tête. Les vélos retournèrent dans la remise - Sherlock imagina qu'ils étaient un peu déçus de ne pas sortir en fin de compte - et John et lui se mirent en route vers le sentier à l'arrière de la propriété.

C'était en fait ridiculement idyllique, songea Sherlock tandis qu'ils marchaient d'un pas tranquille. C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée, pas trop chaude mais avec une brise agréable, et le feuillage de fin d'été était vert et luxuriant. Le soleil flattait John, il faisait scintiller ses cheveux comme de l'or, réchauffait ses traits et donnait à ses yeux des reflets d'aquarium bleu foncés. Le sentier qu'ils empruntaient était ombragé et isolé, assez pour qu'après quelques minutes de marche, John tende le bras et entrelace leurs doigts.

"Tes parents sont morts, n'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock hésita. "Wikipédia?"

"IMDB."

"Eh bien, c'est l'histoire officielle."

"Ils ne sont pas morts?"

"Mon père est mort. Ma mère est tout à fait vivante. Mais elle tient à son intimité. Rien n'égale son horreur d'avoir deux fils dans des carrières publiques, à part sa terreur que le public apprenne son existence. Alors nous disons aux gens que nos parents sont morts."

"C'est plutôt radical."

Il haussa les épaules. "Ma mère et moi ne sommes pas très proches. Elle était trop attachée au regard des autres pour se soucier beaucoup de nos vies véritables. Mon frère est plus obéissant que moi."

"Quel est son nom?"

"Mycroft."

"Je peux le rencontrer?"

Sherlock lui jeta un regard. "Tu en aurais envie?"

John s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face, forçant Sherlock à s'arrêter aussi. "Sherlock, est-ce qu'on va faire partie de la vie l'un de l'autre? Au moins de manière semi-permanente?"

"Je l'espère vraiment."

"Alors oui, je veux rencontrer ta famille." Il hésita. "À moins que tu ne veuilles pas les mettre au courant pour nous deux."

"Non, j'ai absolument l'intention de le faire. Mycroft se fichera que tu sois un homme, il voudra juste savoir si tu as des relations avec la mafia ou toute autre organisation criminelle. Mère va gémir à propos de ce que les voisins penseront, puis quand elle t'aura rencontré elle te demandera quand nous prévoyons de lui faire des petits-enfants."

John rit. "Bon je suis plutôt sûr d'être tranquille en ce qui concerne la mafia et les organisations terroristes, et je m'en remettrai à toi pour les petits-enfants."

Ils reprirent leur marche. "Et ta famille?" demanda Sherlock. "Tu prévois de leur en parler?"

John se tut un moment. "Tu te souviens que j'ai dit que je voulais les voir avant de prendre l'avion?"

"Tu vas leur dire maintenant?"

"Il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser tout de suite."

"Tu n'as pas l'air très optimiste."

"Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment je vais le formuler. Est-ce que je fais mon coming out? En tant que quoi? Je ne sais pas si je peux juste leur sortir quelque chose de facile à avaler, du style 'je suis gay.' Je ne suis pas très sûr de l'être. Tout ce que je peux leur dire avec certitude est que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec qui je veux être, qui est important pour moi, et qui est un homme."

"Je suppose qu'ils conclurons eux-mêmes que tu es gay."

"C'est leur problème."

"Tu penses qu'ils n'approuveront pas?"

"Je n'en ai franchement aucune idée."

"Ta sœur est lesbienne, n'est-ce pas?"

"Harry? Elle joue dans les deux camps. Elle n'a jamais ramené de femme à la maison, seulement des hommes. Je ne sais pas si c'était par hasard ou volontairement, je ne lui ai jamais posé la question." John lui jeta un regard. "Tu ne sembles pas avoir de problèmes d'identité sexuelle."

"Je trouve le concept d'identité sexuelle binaire limité et improbable. Comme pour tout le reste concernant les êtres humains, la réactivité sexuelle existe sur une échelle de changement continu, elle-même affectée par une quantité vertigineuse de variables, alors il est inutile d'essayer de déterminer à l'avance des étiquettes absurdes et limitées."

"Eh bien, c'est certainement très progressiste de ta part."

"Il est plus clair de simplement réagir quand je suis attiré par quelqu'un, sans faire attention à leur sexe, et de progresser à partir de là. Alors si j'ai une identité sexuelle c'est à l'occasion, quand je trouve un autre être humain séduisant."

"Et comment répondrais-tu si quelqu'un te demandait si tu es gay ou hétéro, alors?"

Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant. "Je dirais 'je suis Sherlock Holmes, je fais ce que je veux, et allez vous faire voir'."

John éclata de rire. "Waw, je veux ça sur un t-shirt."

"Ça peut s'arranger," dit Sherlock, en riant avec lui. John l'attira plus près avec leurs mains jointes, et lui sourit d'un air rayonnant, l'œil rieur, et Sherlock le sentit à nouveau. Cette déflagration de bonheur chaleureux dans sa poitrine, la joie brute d'être en présence de John et de s'y prélasser, de jouir de son attention, de son regard, de son approbation.

_Plus tôt je pensais que j'étais peut-être amoureux de lui._

_Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de 'peut-être' qui tienne._

* * *

><p>Jeudi arriva beaucoup trop vite.<p>

Leur après-midi à Hailsham se déroula sans anicroche. Ils atteignirent le village, firent un tour rapide et prirent le thé et avec des scones, achetèrent le thé préféré de John et rentrèrent comme le soleil se couchait, arrivant à la maison satisfaits, bien que leurs pieds soient endoloris. Ils firent un feu de camp dans le jardin cette nuit-là et burent du vin, en échangeant des histoires d'horreur de comédiens, et se conduisirent au lit mutuellement, l'odeur évocatrice de la fumée s'attardant dans leurs cheveux.

Le mardi ils emballèrent de la nourriture et du matériel, montèrent dans la voiture et conduisirent jusqu'à la côte, où Sherlock connaissait des chemins de randonnée reculés. Ils passèrent la journée à parcourir des collines et des vallées avec des vues sur la mer, s'arrêtant dès qu'ils en avaient envie, allant dans la direction qui leur plaisait, et en profitant de leur liberté comme seuls peuvent le faire ceux dont la vie est excessivement programmée. Ils prirent leur repas sur le sommet d'un pic herbeux et passèrent une bonne demi-heure à évacuer leur trop-plein de calories sur un coussin d'herbes tendres.

Le mercredi les trouva l'esprit plus tranquille. Sherlock était amèrement conscient qu'il s'agissait de leur dernière journée à la campagne et John semblait l'être tout autant. Ils réessayèrent les vélos, leurs fesses à tous les deux s'étant ajustées à la nouvelle tâche qu'on leur avait assignée, et se promenèrent sans but dans Hailsham et dans les environs éloignés, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour prendre des photos. Ils dînèrent précisément dans le genre de pub campagnard que John avait imaginé. Il passa tout le repas à regarder autour de lui avec une expression d'enchantement démesuré sur le visage; Sherlock le passa à regarder John. Ils rentrèrent bien après que la nuit soit tombée, les phares de leurs vélos éclairant la route. Sherlock entraîna John dans le champ derrière la maison, traînant une vieille couverture derrière eux. "Je regardais les étoiles ici quand j'étais petit," dit-il en étalant la couverture sur le sol.

"Oh, je croyais que tu avais acheté cette maison toi-même," dit John tandis qu'ils s'étalaient sur le dos.

"Non, elle appartenait à mes parents. Quand mon père est mort, Mycroft et moi en avons hérité."

Ils regardèrent la couverture d'étoiles lumineuses au-dessus de leurs têtes. "C'est incroyable," dit John. "On ne voit pas aussi bien les étoiles à Londres. Ou à Los Angeles."

Sherlock le sentit entremêler leurs doigts ensemble. Il leva leurs mains unies sur sa poitrine et les garda là. "John, je - je redoute vraiment le moment où tu vas t'en aller."

"Je sais. Moi aussi."

"Je ne suis pas habitué à prendre en considération les envies et les besoins de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas si je peux être un partenaire convenable pour toi."

Il faisait nuit noire alors il ne pouvait pas bien le voir, mais il pouvait sentir John se tourner pour le regarder. "Mais enfin d'où est-ce que ça sort?"

"Je veux juste que tu saches que si..." Il déglutit difficilement. "Si tu penses que le temps que nous avons passé ensemble est suffisant, et qu'il serait impossible de continuer, alors..."

"Non, arrête. Arrête-toi tout de suite. Sherlock - mon dieu, tu es incroyable. Après toutes les discussions que nous avons eues? Les décisions que nous avons prises ensemble? Les projets que nous avons faits? Tout à coup tu t'imagines que j'ai besoin d'une sortie de secours?"

"J'essaie d'être réaliste. Bientôt nous atteindrons le point de non-retour, ou du moins de retour difficile. Si je viens à Los Angeles et que j'emménage avec toi..."

"Pas _si_. Tu viens à Los Angeles et tu..." John s'interrompit, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Sherlock acquiesça. "Voilà, tu vois ce qui nous attend réellement. C'est merveilleux d'être sous le ciel bleu et les gazouillis d'oiseaux tant que nous sommes ici, mais là-bas, ce sera la réalité, John. Avec des gens qui demanderont des explications sur la raison pour laquelle je vis dans ta maison, des amis à qui il faudra mentir, et des photographes à chaque coin de rue. Nous envisageons d'emménager ensemble. Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis le printemps et nous sommes ensemble depuis moins d'une semaine. Ça parait un peu précipité, tu ne crois pas?"

John se laissa retomber sur le dos. "Si. En effet."

"Je viens à Los Angeles de toute façon. J'ai mon propre chez moi, je n'ai pas besoin de rester chez toi. On pourra se voir tous les jours."

"Ce sera pire. En faisant des allers-retours et des rendez-vous et ce genre de trucs, on est sûrs de se faire prendre."

Les entrailles de Sherlock se serrèrent à la suggestion qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. "John, ne te méprends pas, mais peut-être que ce serait mieux si on ne se voyait pas du tout jusqu'aux Oscars."

John était très calme. "C'est ce que tu veux?"

"Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu sais ce que je veux."

"Tu veux une relation officielle."

"Je sais pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas, et je l'accepte. Alors si on ne peut pas être ensemble ouvertement et le faire savoir, peut-être qu'il serait plus facile, moins blessant pour nous, de faire une pause jusqu'à ce que ce soit possible."

Il entendit John pousser un long soupir. "Peut-être que ça vaudrait mieux." Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes. "Attends une minute, non, ça ne serait pas mieux!" s'exclama John à brûle-pourpoint. "Ce ne serait pas mieux! Plus facile, peut-être, moins compliqué, peut-être. Mais _non_, Sherlock. Je ne te laisse pas tomber parce que c'est _plus facile_." Il se rassit et attira Sherlock face à lui. "Je me fiche que ce soit rapide, ça n'a pas d'importance si c'est nouveau. Je ne pourrais pas être plus fixé sur toi si nous avions été ensemble dix ans. Et hors de question que je reste loin de toi pendant _six mois_. Trois semaines vont déjà bien m'achever." Il saisit le visage de Sherlock dans ses mains. "Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit pendant notre première nuit ici, à propos de ce que tu voulais? C'est ce que je veux aussi. Toi dans ma vie, tous les jours, tout le temps. Je ne vais pas attendre. Je n'ai pas besoin que ce soit facile. Rien de ce qui en vaut la peine ne l'est jamais. Alors écoute-moi bien, Mr Holmes. Tu vas venir à Los Angeles à la minute où tu le pourras et tu vas emménager chez moi et on fera ce qu'il faut pour le faire discrètement, mais rompre n'est pas une option, même temporairement."

Sherlock sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il leva les mains et les posa sur celles de John. "John," finit-il par dire. "C'est ce que j'espérais que tu dirais."

John le serra très fort contre lui. Sherlock passa ses bras autour de lui et s'agrippa à lui, désirant ne jamais devoir le laisser partir, et désirant plus encore pouvoir le faire devant tout le monde.

* * *

><p>Ils chargèrent la voiture le jeudi matin, tous deux silencieux, remplissant leurs tâches avec efficacité mais sans beaucoup d'entrain.<p>

Même s'ils devaient encore avoir une nuit ensemble à Londres chez Sherlock, ils s'étaient défoulés la nuit dernière comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernière nuit sur Terre. John avait défait la couverture autour de Sherlock sous les étoiles et l'avait clamé à nouveau, arrachant de son corps des cris et des extases que Sherlock n'avait encore jamais imaginés. Ils avaient titubé jusqu'à la maison, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, et s'étaient écroulés sur le lit. John était exténué; il s'était allongé et avait laissé Sherlock faire comme il l'entendait, c'est à dire vénérer chaque centimètre de lui, et essayer de lui montrer ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, que John l'avait changé et qu'il ne pouvait plus redevenir comme avant, qu'il ne le voudrait pas s'il le pouvait, et que si des gens le condamnaient pour cela alors il se laisserait condamner avec joie.

John jeta un regard sur la maison et les alentours. "J'adore cet endroit," dit-il.

"Je l'ai toujours adoré," dit Sherlock. "Mais je crois qu'il vient d'acquérir une plus grande valeur sentimentale."

"Est-ce qu'on pourra revenir?"

"Bien sûr. Quand tu voudras."

"Nous n'aurons probablement pas le temps pendant un moment."

"La maison sera toujours là quand nous serons disponibles."

John prit les mains de Sherlock dans les siennes et l'embrassa. "J'ai l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud."

"Arrête, la M25 n'est pas si terrible."

Il rit, un peu faiblement. "Très bien, finissons-en. On a tout, alors?"

"On a tout."

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, la capote levée cette fois car la pluie s'annonçait, et John les reconduisit dans l'allée. Ils restèrent sur la A21 et arrivèrent dans les temps à Londres. Sherlock sentit la pression et l'enchevêtrement de son humanité condensée, de son architecture, et les regards qui s'accumulaient sur lui tandis qu'ils approchaient de son appartement. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils avaient été libres et détachés à la campagne, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent en ville et ne le soient plus.

John se gara dans le garage souterrain et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur en traînant les bagages derrière eux. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement en arrivant au 221B. "Merde," dit John, en étirant son dos. "J'ai passé une nuit ici et je me sens déjà chez moi."

"J'ai à peine passé plus de temps ici moi-même." Il regarda autour de lui. "J'ai longtemps envisagé d'emménager ici d'une manière plus permanente, et d'aller à Los Angeles seulement quand j'y suis obligé."

"Mmh. Eh bien, c'est quelque chose dont nous devrons discuter, n'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock sourit, ses propres mots faisant écho dans sa tête. _Je veux qu'il soit bien clair que tout ce qui m'impliquera t'impliquera toi aussi._ "En effet."

John jeta un œil à sa montre. "Zut, je déteste ça mais il est déjà trois heures et si je veux voir mes parents, je ferais mieux d'y aller."

"Prends la voiture si tu veux."

John se ragaillardit un peu à ces mots. "Je peux?"

"Bien sûr. Je ne vais nulle part."

Il s'approcha et glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Sherlock. "Et que vas-tu faire ici tout seul pendant que je suis parti?"

"Je vais lire mes mails, je suppose. Demander à Sally de passer, régler quelques affaires."

"Cette réponse est incorrecte," dit John, lui lançant un regard faussement sévère.

"Oh, je te demande pardon. Naturellement, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je vais me languir sur ce canapé comme une héroïne de roman et rester allongé dans une désolation abjecte jusqu'à ce que mon seigneur me revienne."

John éclata de rire. "Voilà qui est mieux." Il tendit le cou vers le haut et l'embrassa. Quand il fit mine de s'en aller Sherlock le tira à nouveau vers lui, allongeant sa tête vers le bas et taquinant les lèvres de John. Il sentit John sourire contre sa bouche et ses mains remonter de sa poitrine vers son cou. "Mmh, tu ne facilites pas vraiment mon départ," murmura John, insérant les mots entre les baisers.

"Vous avez découvert mon plan diabolique, Mr Watson."

John tâta ses fesses une dernière fois et fit un pas en arrière. "Je suis un homme adulte et j'ai le pouvoir sur ma libido, je peux tout à fait résister à un petit ami sexy."

"Merde, encore raté." Sherlock croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et John et lui restèrent debout à se sourire pendant quelques instants.

"Ok, j'y vais. J'essaierai de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Mais cela dit je dînerai sûrement avec ma famille."

"D'accord."

John entra dans l'ascenseur, se retourna avec un petit signe de la main, et disparut.

Sherlock soupira, puis souleva sa valise et partit dans la chambre pour défaire sa valise.

* * *

><p>Sally arriva peu après que John soit parti. "Comment étaient tes vacances?" demanda-t-elle. Sherlock fouilla son visage à la recherche d'ironie, mais elle semblait sincèrement intéressée.<p>

"Trop courtes," dit-il.

"Tout s'est bien passé?" Il savait ce qu'elle voulait savoir. _Vous vous êtes bien entendus? Le sexe était convenable? Avez-vous cohabité avec succès sur une courte durée? Est-ce que c'était plus qu'un coup de foudre temporaire? Est-ce que ça a duré après que l'adrénaline de vos retrouvailles soit retombée?_

Il croisa son regard. "C'était parfait."

Sally sourit et lui pressa l'épaule. "Bien."

"En fait, nous avons décidé que quand je rentrerai à Los Angeles à la fin du mois, j'emménagerai chez lui."

"D'accord." Il vit la question muette sur son visage.

"Nous n'allons pas officialiser notre relation. Pas avant les Oscars."

Sally réfléchit un moment. "Ça va être dur."

"Je sais. On sait."

"Tu sais qu'Harry et moins nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour vous aider."

"Je sais."

"En fait, nous avons déjà pris quelques initiatives."

"Je te fais confiance, Sally."

Elle sembla émue d'une manière absurde à ces mots. "Merci, Sherlock. Mon dieu, je crois que j'aime ce nouveau toi plus gentil, plus doux. John doit avoir une influence bienfaisante."

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. "Je crois que c'est le cas."

Ils s'assirent à la table de la salle à manger et pendant les heures qui suivirent ils s'occupèrent des e-mails, des horaires, des itinéraires, des projets et de la douzaine de messages vocaux sur le répondeur de Sherlock. Ils allaient juste avoir terminé aux alentours de cinq heures quand Sherlock entendit l'ascenseur se mettre en marche. Ça ne pouvait pas déjà être John; il supposa que c'était un voisin. Mais l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Sherlock se retourna pour voir John entrer. En un seul regard il comprit que quelque chose avait très mal tourné. Il regarda Sally, qui venait de faire la même supposition. "J'allais m'en aller," dit-elle, rassemblant ses papiers. John lui lança à peine un regard quand elle passa devant lui pour prendre l'ascenseur.

"John, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Tu es de retour plus tôt que prévu."

John ne répondit pas. Il retira sa veste avec des mouvements rapides, brutaux, et la _lança_ contre le canapé, violemment. Il pressa le creux de ses mains sur son front.

Sherlock resta en retrait, ne sachant que faire. "Tu as - vu tes parents?" Ce qui s'était passé lui semblait évident, sinon en détail, du moins en général, mais il savait qu'il devait laisser John le lui dire à sa manière.

"Oui, j'ai vu mes putains de parents." John se tourna vers lui. "Ils étaient aussi charmants que d'habitude. Mécontents de tout dans leur vie, bien qu'ils ne paient rien, soit dit en passant. J'ai toléré l'habituelle litanie d'une heure sur leurs problèmes physiques et j'ai fait les bruits d'inquiétude appropriés concernant leur santé. Et quand ils ont finalement pensé à me demander comment j'allais, je leur ai dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un de nouveau dans ma vie et que j'étais vraiment heureux. Quand ils ont appris de qui il s'agissait, on m'a informé dans les termes les plus clairs qu'il était hors de question qu'un de leurs fils_ prenne dans le cul! _Il cria les derniers mots, saisissant le premier objet à sa portée, qui se trouva être un livre, et le lança à travers la pièce. Il s'écrasa sur une lampe, qui bascula sur le sol. "Merde," dit John. "Je suis désolé."

"John, je..." Sherlock ne savait pas comment gérer cela. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"Il n'y a rien à dire. J'espérais que ça n'arriverait pas, mais je le craignais. Je leur ai dit que si je n'étais plus leur fils, alors ils allaient probablement quitter la maison que j'ai acheté et virer le personnel que j'ai engagé et se trouver des jobs. Et là c'est devenu vraiment moche."

"Et _là_ c'est devenu moche?"

"Mon père a voulu savoir depuis combien de temps j'étais devenu une tarlouze, ma mère s'est lamenté sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais de petits-enfants, ce qui n'a aucun sens puisqu'elle en a déjà six, et puis ça a été 'oh, on savait que ce truc de théâtre te rendrait pédé, rien que des pédés dans les films de nos jours', et puis mon père..." John avait parlé rapidement, mais soudainement il s'interrompit, sa pomme d'Adam remontant, et quand il parla à nouveau sa voix était étranglée par les larmes. "Mon propre _père_ m'a dit qu'il ne me laisserait plus jamais seul avec mes neveux."

Sherlock crut qu'il allait être malade. "Oh mon dieu."

"Mes _neveux_, Sherlock. Comme si j'étais maintenant une sorte de danger pour eux, comme un pervers ou un prédateur...J'adore ces enfants, mon dieu, comment a-t-il même pu croire..." Il secoua la tête.

Sherlock fit la seule chose qu'il pensa à faire. Il s'avança et prit John contre sa poitrine, l'enlaçant de ses bras. John s'appuya contre lui tout de suite et s'accrocha à lui. "Je suis désolé," dit Sherlock en pressant ses lèvres sur les cheveux de John. John essaya de garder son calme pendant un moment mais tout à coup il craqua. Sherlock le serra tandis qu'il pleurait, repoussant les idées qui lui venaient sur la manière d'infliger une lente, douloureuse vengeance aux parents de John pour l'avoir mis dans cet état.

John se reprit assez vite mais resta là quelque temps, le visage enfui dans l'épaule de Sherlock. "Seigneur," dit-il. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'effondrer comme ça."

"Tu avais de bonnes raisons. Et si tu ne peux pas le faire devant moi, où pourrais-tu le faire?"

John acquiesça. Sherlock lui tendit un mouchoir et il se moucha le nez et s'essuya les yeux. Au moins mes frères et sœurs ne sont pas d'accord. Ils m'ont fait savoir que ça ne leur posait aucun problème. Ça aide. Et j'ai trente-huit ans, je ne suis plus un enfant, mais mes propres parents, ça fait plus de mal que je l'aurais cru."

"John, je n'ai jamais voulu m'interposer entre toi et ta famille. Si j'avais su.."

"Non, arrête-toi là," dit John, se dégageant et le regardant, l'œil incendiaire. "Mettons les choses au clair. _Tu_ ne t'interposes pas entre eux et moi, Sherlock, ce sont _eux_ qui s'interposent. Ce n'est pas ta faute ou la mienne, c'est la leur. Et ils vont s'y faire. Ils sont juste en pleine crise maintenant, c'est un choc. J'aurais pu mieux gérer les choses, je me suis énervé et ça a juste donné envie à mon père de riposter. Le temps va passer et mes frères et sœurs leur parleront, ils s'habitueront à cette idée, et..." Il renifla et eut un petit rire. "Eh bien, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment se permettre de m'effacer de leur vie, pas vrai? Je suis leur saleté de ticket-repas."

"Ce n'est pas bien non plus, si j'ose dire."

"Pourquoi pas? Qui d'autre prendra soin d'eux à part moi? J'en ai les moyens." Il lui sourit, d'un sourire fatigué et mouillé de larmes. "Merci."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour être là. Pour me faire un câlin pendant que je m'égare."

"N'est-ce pas ce que font les amoureux?"

"Je pense que oui." John s'assit avec un soupir, son corps s'affaissant entièrement. Sherlock s'assit face à lui sur une ottomane rembourrée. "Je suis complètement crevé."

"On va manger quelque chose, tu dois être affamé."

"J'ai un petit creux, c'est vrai. Donne-moi une minute pour me ressaisir. J'ai l'air en piteux état."

Sherlock prit ses mains, secouant la tête. "Tout ça est tellement compliqué. Ta famille, notre travail, nos affaires, la presse - ça semble injuste. Les autres couples ne doivent pas gérer ce genre d'idioties pendant qu'ils s'habituent l'un à l'autre au départ."

"Je crains que ce ne soit notre lot et que nous ne soyons obligés de le supporter." John croisa son regard. "Et ne vas pas encore te faire des idées sur la vie plus facile que nous aurions si nous n'étions pas ensemble."

"Qui a dit que j'allais le faire?"

"Moi, et je ne veux pas l'entendre." Il se rapprocha soudainement. "Parce que tu en vaux la peine, tous les efforts, tous les ennuis, tous les - tout ce qu'on fait." Ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage de Sherlock, et Sherlock le vit prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. _Oh mon dieu, il va le dire._"Sherlock, je..."

"Non," coupa Sherlock, la main levée. "Ne dis rien." _Ne dis rien avant que je n'aie eu ma chance. Je t'ai aimé tout ce temps, John, et c'est toi qui as fait cela. Tu as pris l'avion et tu es venu voir mon spectacle et tu nous a reliés avec un seul hortensia, tu m'as tenu dans tes bras et tu n'as pas lâché même quand tu aurais dû le faire. Tout est arrivé grâce à toi et tout ce que tu en retires ce sont des ennuis et de la peine et s'il te plait, laisse-moi te donner quelque chose en retour avant de me devancer pour ça, aussi._

John referma la bouche et battit en retraite, un air déconfit sur le visage. "Oh. Je, euh - d'accord, alors. Je ne dirai rien. Je suis désolé." Il commença à se lever, évitant le regard de Sherlock, et le visionnage instantané dans la tête de Sherlock lui repassa les dernières secondes et il réalisa de quoi il avait eu l'air, et ce que John devait probablement penser. _Oh, bien joué, Holmes. Tu as réussi à bien foutre les choses en l'air, n'est-ce pas? Arrange ça tout de suite, espèce de crétin sans cervelle._

"John, attends - ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'il te plait, rassieds-toi. Je suis désolé, j'ai fait n'importe quoi." John se rassit, fronçant les sourcils. "Je suis doué pour imiter les émotions, mais je suis sans espoir avec les miennes."

John sourit, un peu hésitant. "Je sais."

"Tu mérites quelqu'un qui puisse s'exprimer correctement, qui puisse te parler comme parlent les gens normaux."

"Oh, n'allons pas encore dans cette discussion ou tu prétends que je mérite mieux; personne n'est mieux que toi, et il n'y a rien d'anormal dans..."

"Je t'aime, John." John s'arrêta de parler brusquement, la bouche entre-ouverte. Sherlock soutint son regard. Les mots étaient maintenant sortis. Il se rendit compte que tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de les répéter jusqu'à ce qu'ils remplissent toute la pièce, jusqu'à ce que leur magnitude s'approche de la profondeur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir coupé la parole, je savais ce que tu allais dire et je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire, tu ne pouvais pas encore être le plus courageux, parce que tu es toujours celui qui me montre le chemin pour ça et juste une fois, je voulais être celui qui saute le pas et être brave pour toi."

John avait un peu repris ses esprits. Il saisit le visage de Sherlock, souriant alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient à nouveau. "Tu n'es pas obligé d'être brave pour moi, espèce d'idiot. Tout ce que je veux que tu fasses c'est rester toi-même."

"Ce n'est pas un concept auquel je suis habitué."

"Je sais, et je déteste ça, et je voudrais que ce soit différent."

Sherlock s'appuyait sur les genoux de John pour se stabiliser. "Tu es le seul qui n'ait jamais voulu me réparer."

"Pourquoi voudrais-je te réparer? Tu n'es pas cassé." John l'embrassa très fort, une fois, puis deux fois de plus. "Tu es complètement cinglé et incroyablement doué et étrange et merveilleux et exaspérant et extraordinaire et je t'aime à un point, Sherlock." Sherlock expira lourdement et laissa John l'attirer plus près, ils essayèrent de s'embrasser en se manquant à chaque fois, atterrissant sur la joue ou la mâchoire ou le nez de l'autre, mais ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance. Finalement, ils abandonnèrent et se tinrent juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sherlock sentit quelque chose se calmer le long de sa moelle épinière, les nerfs s'apaisant, tout son être au repos.

"Je t'aime," répéta-t-il à l'oreille de John.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Il recula avec un soupir. "Bon, c'est réglé, alors."

John rit. "Oui, barrons ce point dans notre agenda."

"Viens, allons chercher à manger. Je meurs de faim."

Ils envisagèrent de sortir, mais aucun d'eux ne se sentait le courage de jouer le rôle des 'deux potes sortant manger un morceau' ce soir-là. "Je ne suis pas si bon acteur, Sherlock," dit John. "Il faudra peut-être plusieurs semaines avant que je puisse te regarder sans avoir deux énormes cœurs à la place des yeux." Alors ils se contentèrent des sandwiches et des chips de la cuisine et des bouteilles de bière laissées par Sally, qu'ils consommèrent devant la télévision.

"Ton vol est à quelle heure?" demanda Sherlock, mettant son assiette de côté.

John fit la grimace. "À dix heures."

"Oh. Il faudra que tu te mettes en route assez tôt, alors."

"Je prendrai un taxi."

Sherlock hésita. "Je pourrais te conduire."

"Absolument pas. Je ne supporterai pas de te dire au revoir en public, Sherlock." Il se retourna et le regarda. "Mon dieu, je ne veux pas y aller."

"Je serai là dans quelques semaines. Ce sera vite passé. En attendant on peut s'envoyer des mails et se parler sur Skype."

"Mmh. Tristes substituts."

Sherlock se leva et lui tendit la main. "Il vaut mieux rendre cette soirée inoubliable, alors."

John la prit et laissa Sherlock le remettre sur ses pieds. "J'en ai bien l'intention."

* * *

><p>Le matin sembla débarquer par vengeance, comme toujours quand on souhaite qu'il n'arrive pas du tout. L'alarme sur le portable de John sonna à six heures et demie, mais ils étaient déjà réveillés. La main de Sherlock s'aventura sur la table de nuit pour éteindre cette alarme persistante aussi vite que possible pour pouvoir retourner sur la hanche de John. John gloussa, rejetant la tête en arrière tandis qu'il chevauchait Sherlock lentement, d'une manière entêtante, la lumière de l'aube filtrant par la fenêtre et moulant la peau de John comme de la feuille d'or, éclairant ses yeux de côté et leur donnant un éclat bleu cobalt. "John," grogna Sherlock. "Oh merde, oui, comme ça," dit-il à travers ses dents serrées.<p>

John sourit et roula ses hanches en cercles et en arcs tortueux. Il se pencha en arrière et resserra ses mains sur les jambes de Sherlock, changeant d'angle et étirant son torse, sa queue dure dépassant de son entrejambe. "Tu veux jouir comme ça?" murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés.

"Oui," répondit Sherlock. Il était perpétuellement ébahi de voir à quel point John était différent chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. La nuit passée il avait tout simplement jeté Sherlock sur le lit et l'avait prit à quatre pattes, le martelant vigoureusement jusqu'à ce que Sherlock soit obligé de se rattraper à la tête de lit pour se stabiliser. Il avait été bruyant et énergique et juste assez brutal pour rendre les choses excitantes (et dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux anglais), mais maintenant il était tranquille et doux et endormi, chevauchant la queue de Sherlock avec une expression de bien-être comme s'il profitait d'un massage langoureux. "Toi d'abord, alors."

Sherlock attrapa John dans sa main et tira, en longs et lents mouvements, en observant le langage corporel de son amant. John ralentit sa cadence et laissa retomber sa tête, respirant plus fort maintenant que Sherlock le branlait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il serre les dents et jouisse sur le ventre de Sherlock, ses pulsations pressant la queue de Sherlock à l'intérieur de lui. Il se remit tout de suite au travail, un peu plus vivement maintenant, reculant et poussant vers le bas, se penchant en avant et clouant Sherlock sur place par son regard. Il s'inclina et l'embrassa, suçant la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock.

"Merde, John," haleta Sherlock. "Mon dieu, tes fesses - si serrées, c'est incroyable."

John sourit contre les lèvres de Sherlock. "Jouis en moi, Sherlock."

"Oui, mon dieu, oui..."

"Je veux te voir." Il baissa les yeux sur le visage de Sherlock et avec une dernière poussée, Sherlock se libéra en criant, sans que John ne le quitte des yeux. "Mon dieu, tu es magnifique comme ça," murmura John, enfuyant son visage dans le cou de Sherlock. "Quand tu perds le contrôle et que tu lâches prise."

Sherlock passa ses bras autour de lui, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, le cerveau pas encore tout fait fonctionnel. "Mon dieu, je t'aime." C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, l'idée la plus claire et la plus brillante, écumant les sommets de son cerveau où elle avait jaillit à la surface, tandis que tout ce qui aurait pu l'altérer était pour l'heure enterré dans le sédiment.

John roula sur le côté, déposant un baiser sur la poitrine de Sherlock. "Je crois que tu aimes bien dire ça."

"C'est peut-être parce que je m'y habitue."

Ils s'allongèrent ensemble et se prélassèrent dans le bien-être ambiant un moment, mais pas pour longtemps. Le matin leur glissait entre les doigts.

Il y eut la douche, les vêtements, les valises et le petit-déjeuner, et avant que Sherlock ne s'en aperçoive il était huit heures et la voiture de John attendait en bas. Ils se tinrent devant les portes de l'ascenseur, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. "Appelle-moi quand tu arrives," dit Sherlock.

John acquiesça. "Je n'y manquerai pas." Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Sherlock. "J'ai horreur de ça."

"Pareil." Sherlock s'avança et attira John dans ses bras. "Trois semaines."

Il sentit John hocher la tête. "Trois semaines." Il se dégagea et releva la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent, un baiser d'au revoir relativement chaste. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

John s'éloigna et ramassa son sac. "On se voit sur Skype plus tard?"

"Si tu veux." Sherlock fourra les mains dans ses poches. "Bon voyage."

John acquiesça. "Au revoir, Sherlock." Il monta dans l'ascenseur, maintenant le contact visuel avec Sherlock jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment entre eux.

Sherlock alla à la fenêtre et regarda dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il voie John sortir avec son sac et marcher vers la voiture qui attendait. Il leva les yeux vers les fenêtres du 221B. Sherlock leva la main, même si, à cet heure de la journée et de cet angle-là, John était incapable de le voir. John fit quand même un signe de la main. Ensuite il monta dans la voiture, qui démarra, et il disparut.

Sherlock se détourna et passa en revue son appartement vide et silencieux. Cet appartement ne contenait _pas_ de John, comme c'était le cas depuis que Sherlock y habitait, et pourtant il semblait désormais incomplet sans lui.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le vol depuis Londres vers Los Angeles durait onze heures, à trente minutes près. Sherlock l'avait déjà subi un nombre incalculable de fois, et c'était toujours une épreuve de se maintenir occupé tout en restant coincé sur son siège. Le vol semblait d'autant plus interminable aujourd'hui, en sachant que John se trouvait à l'autre bout. Sherlock avait envie de sauter de joie à l'idée de le revoir, une joie encore augmentée par le fait que son arrivée n'était pas attendue. Il avait réussi à réorganiser son emploi du temps pour quitter Londres deux jours plus tôt que prévu, et il n'avait rien dit à John. Harry l'aidait à organiser la surprise; il mourrait d'impatience de voir la tête de John.

Il tenta de dormir sans succès. Il essaya de lire, mais il était trop distrait. Il caressa l'idée de se saouler, mais il voulait être sobre et alerte quand il atterrirait. Finalement il se mit à écouter de la musique sur son iPod.

Lentement, cruellement, le vol passa.

Sherlock prit son bagage à main et son ordinateur. Il ne voyageait jamais qu'avec une petite valise; il avait plein de vêtements dans son appartement à Los Angeles et ça lui évitait de devoir attendre à la livraison des bagages et de risquer d'attirer l'attention des photographes. Il fit un signe de tête à l'équipage et descendit du Jet.

Harry l'attendait à la sécurité. Elle sourit et lui fit un signe de la main et Sherlock se surprit à lui rendre son sourire. "Bienvenue à la maison," dit-elle.

"Mon dieu, c'est bon d'être à l'extérieur de cette saleté d'avion."

"Viens, allons-nous-en. J'ai vu un camp de photographes près du terminal. On va s'échapper en douce."

Malheureusement, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Deux photographes les repérèrent dès leur arrivée dans le hall. Ils prirent des photos, les flashes s'activant dans la figure de Sherlock tandis qu'ils criaient son nom, dans le but de l'obliger à se retourner ou pour attirer son attention. Certains photographes notoires hurlaient des insultes et des injures vraiment terribles, juste pour avoir un cliché d'une célébrité à l'air fâché ou hurlant en retour, mais ces deux-là se limitèrent à son nom. Ils ne le poursuivirent pas non plus tout le long du chemin, ce qui arrivait aussi fréquemment. Ils prirent quelques clichés et retournèrent à leur place.

"Pas si mal," murmura Harry.

"J'ai vu pire."

Ils parvinrent à la voiture d'Harry sans incident. Sherlock déposa son sac sur le siège arrière et entra. Harry s'installa derrière le volant; Sherlock attendait qu'elle démarre la voiture mais elle resta immobile un moment. "Harry?"

"Bon, il faut que ça sorte," dit-elle, se tournant à moitié vers lui.

_Oh mon dieu, c'est le discours du ne-fais-pas-de-mal-à-mon-frère. Je suppose que je devrai l'endurer un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Autant que ce soit maintenant. _"D'accord." Il resta calmement assis en attendant la suite.

Elle inspira profondément. "Je ne suis pas une fille émotive. Je suis une pétasse sans cœur pour être honnête. Mais j'aime mon frère plus que tout au monde. Il est la meilleure personne que je connaisse et que je connaîtrai jamais. Ça me brisait le cœur de le voir rester seul aussi longtemps, même si c'était en partie par choix. Il mérite tellement plus, il mérite de tout avoir. Alors tant que je t'ai sous la main, je voudrais te remercier."

Sherlock la regarda, surpris. "Me remercier?"

"Oui. Pour rendre John si heureux. Je ne l'ai jamais ainsi, c'est comme s'il avait enfin trouvé l'interrupteur." Elle sourit, et Sherlock fut ébahi de voir des larmes dans ses yeux. "Alors merci de pas avoir eu peur, de ne pas t'être enfui en courant."

Il soupira. "J'avais peur. C'est toujours le cas. Mais ton frère représente trop pour moi, Harry. Je ne pourrais pas lui tourner le dos maintenant, même si je le voulais."

Elle caressa son bras. "Probablement pas le discours auquel tu t'attendais, pas vrai?"

"Je l'avoue, j'ai cru que tu allais me faire un discours du style 'fais-lui du mal et je t'étranglerai dans ton sommeil'."

"Oh, Sherlock, nous sommes des gens intelligents. Tu n'as certainement pas besoin que je te rappelle ce détail." Elle démarra la voiture et ils se mirent en route.

John vivait dans les collines d'Hollywood. Sherlock n'avait jamais été chez lui, bien sûr, puisque John et lui n'étaient pas devenus amis avant le tournage de Toronto. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. John n'était pas du genre à rechercher une maison tape-à-l'oeil, bien que, s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait certainement pu s'offrir un manoir. Il imaginait quelque chose de confortable et pratique, comme John. Peut-être un ranch colonial, ou même une grande propriété.

Alors quand Harry bifurqua dans une allée escarpée le long d'un terrain boisé, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de fixer la maison d'un air surpris.

"Sympa, n'est-ce pas?" Il pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

"C'est magnifique," dit Sherlock. C'était une grande maison de style pavillonnaire, tout en bois et en pierre de rivière. Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air déplacé dans une forêt de pins au sommet d'une montagne. Sherlock sortit de la voiture, interrompu dans sa contemplation par la vue de la voiture de John dans l'allée et par la réalisation subite qu'ils n'étaient plus séparés que par une porte.

"Viens," dit Harry en portant sa valise. "Je te fais entrer, puis je m'éclipse et je vous laisse seuls tous les deux."

"Harry, j'apprécie vraiment ton aide avec tout ça."

Elle sourit. "Il sera aux anges quand il te verra." Elle ouvrit la porte et l'introduisit à l'intérieur, un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

Sherlock la suivit à l'intérieur, et fut immédiatement accueilli par l'odeur de quelque chose de délicieux en train de se préparer. Ils avaient à peine passé la porte qu'il entendit la voix de John; le son suffit à lui serrer l'estomac. "Harry?"

"Oui, John, c'est moi."

"Tu as apporté les câpres?"

"Oui, ils sont juste ici." Elle tendit à Sherlock un bocal de câpres. "Je t'ai aussi apporté une surprise."

"Ah?" dit-il avec un petit rire. "J'espère que c'est alcoolisé. J'aimerais m'écrouler ce soir et dormir jusque vendredi."

Harry fit un signe de tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix de John. "Il est dans la cuisine," murmura-t-elle avec un petit coup de coude. "Vas-y." Harry battit en retraite vers la porte et lui fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître.

Sherlock redressa les épaules et marcha vers la cuisine. Elle était large et bien équipée, mais c'est tout ce qu'il put enregistrer, parce que son attention était rivée à la vue de John devant le four, dos tourné à l'entrée.

Il avait été bien conscient en échafaudant son plan qu'il allait peut-être prendre John au dépourvu, le surprendre tout transpirant après l'exercice ou sale après le jardinage, avec son short en nylon le plus dépenaillé ou son maillot de corps troué. Mais pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger, John semblait parfait. Il portait un t-shirt assez ajusté et un jean bien coupé qui le mettait en valeur sous tous les angles. La vue engageante de John en tablier, cuisinant quelque chose qui sentait l'ail et le citron, suffisait presque à lui faire lâcher les câpres.

Il s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte, se contentant d'observer un moment. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas être alcoolisé," dit-il. "Mais si tu veux dormir jusque vendredi, je dois pouvoir trouver le moyen de te fatiguer."

John laissa tomber sa cuillère en bois avec un grand bruit et fit volte-face, les yeux grands ouverts. Il resta bouche bée en le voyant. Sherlock lui sourit désespérément, les coins de sa bouche s'étirant encore davantage et menaçant de dépasser les limites de son visage. "Sherlock!"

"Surprise!" dit Sherlock. Le sourire que John lui rendit illumina tout ce qu'il touchait; il bondit à travers la pièce et alors les bras de Sherlock furent pleins de lui, merveilleusement pleins de John. "J'ai pu..." réussit-il à dire avant que la bouche de John ne soit sur la sienne, insistante. Il se rendit sans hésitation et l'embrassa à son tour, entremêlant leurs langues; les bras de Sherlock s'enroulèrent autour du dos de John et sentirent cette splendide vigueur qui était la sienne; muscles et os et souffle et cœur battant. Les bras de John se promenèrent sur les épaules de Sherlock, une main se baladant dans ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de reculer, même s'il le désirait. John pressa des baisers sur les coins de sa bouche, sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou, puis il s'immergea encore dans l'étreinte de Sherlock, appuyant son visage dans le creux de sa gorge. "John," fut tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de Sherlock.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois réellement ici," dit John. Sa voix avait quelque chose d'obstrué.

Sherlock se dégagea et examina le visage de John, ses yeux humides. "John, est-ce que tu pleures?"

"Non," renifla-t-il. "Peut-être un peu," dit-il en rougissant. "Je suis seulement content de te voir. Comment se fait-il que tu sois là? Je croyais que tu n'arrivais que vendredi!"

"J'ai pu réorganiser mon emploi du temps pour venir quelques jours plus tôt. J'ai pensé te faire la surprise."

John rit, frottant les bras de Sherlock. "D'accord, tu m'as eu. La meilleure surprise de ma vie."

"Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre." Il croisa le regard de John.

John acquiesça, soutenant son regard. "Eh bien, tu es ici maintenant. Plus besoin d'attendre."

Sherlock entoura le visage de John de ses mains. "Non. Plus besoin d'attendre." Il s'avança et l'embrassa à nouveau, en prenant bien son temps. John s'accrocha à ses avant-bras un instant, puis avança d'un pas et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Sherlock. Sherlock les fit pivoter pour que John soit contre le mur; il le pressa tout contre, et John donna autant que ce qu'il recevait. Sherlock abaissa les mains vers ses fesses, le saisit et le souleva, pliant les genoux pour cueillir ses hanches. John noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Sherlock, se hissant lui-même plus haut avec ses bras autour de ses épaules. L'angle différent fit changer le ton de leur étreinte, ce qui permit à John de presser et de conquérir la bouche de Sherlock d'en haut. "Est-ce que ça va?" parvint à articuler Sherlock.

"J'ai l'air d'aller mal?" dit John en embrassant le visage de Sherlock.

"Tu ne te sens pas - je ne sais pas... Émasculé?"

La langue de John pointa, humectant ses lèvres. "J'ai l'air émasculé, selon toi?" Il agrippa la nuque de Sherlock et rua contre ses hanches; Sherlock sentit l'érection de John frotter contre la sienne.

"Non, au contraire."

"Bien. Tu ne demanderas pas si je suis émasculé tout à l'heure, quand je te baiserai," grogna John dans son oreille.

Sherlock gronda et repoussa d'un coup sec la tête de John en arrière, offrant sa gorge aux lèvres et aux dents de Sherlock. Il suça le point où son pouls palpitait et tira sur le col de son t-shirt pour atteindre sa clavicule. John se cramponna seulement à sa tête, basculant leurs hanches ensemble pendant que Sherlock redressait ses pieds et se portait vers l'avant pour pouvoir supporter le poids de John. John releva encore son visage et l'embrassa, profondément et consciencieusement, les mains sur le cou de Sherlock. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et laissa reposer son front contre celui de Sherlock; ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, reprenant leurs forces. "Mon dieu, tu m'as manqué," murmura Sherlock.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, chaque seconde," souffla John. Il rabaissa les jambes et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. "Je préparais le dîner pour moi et pour Harry, mais je suppose qu'elle a filé. Tu as faim?"

"Oui, je crois bien. Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines? Ça sent bon."

John agita la main. "Rien de spécial. J'ai juste fait des crevettes avec de l'ail et du citron et - dis, où sont passés ces câpres?"

Sherlock sourit et secourut le pot qui était tombé et avait roulé sous l'armoire. "Tiens, les voilà."

John les prit, embrassant encore Sherlock au passage. Il retourna à la cuisinière et remua la nourriture. "Fais comme chez toi. C'est là que tu es, après tout. Chez toi, je veux dire."

Sherlock ouvrit le frigo. "On ouvre cette bouteille de vin?"

"C'est quoi, le Pinot gris? Oui, s'il te plait."

Sherlock déboucha la bouteille et retira les verres à vin de l'égouttoir. Il remplit deux verres et en tendit un à John, qui entrechoqua le sien contre celui de Sherlock. "Santé."

"Au retour à la maison," dit Sherlock.

John acquiesça, le regardant d'un œil tendre. "Tout à fait."

Ils parlèrent du vol et des plans de déménagement de Sherlock pendant que John cuisinait. L'attention de Sherlock était assez distraite par la vue qu'il offrait. Il y avait de l'efficacité dans la manière dont John évoluait dans la cuisine, ne gâchant aucun mouvement, n'hésitant jamais sur rien. Son t-shirt épousait son corps pendant qu'il bougeait et Sherlock se trouva captivé par cette compétence aisée. "Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais si bien."

Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai cuisiné pour moi-même pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie d'adulte. J'en ai eu marre de la nourriture à emporter habituelle, alors je me suis mis à expérimenter. Je mets ensemble ce qui me passe par la tête, et parfois ça fonctionne et parfois non. J'ai fini par découvrir ce qui va avec quoi, et comment assortir les choses." Il leva les yeux et surprit Sherlock en train de le regarder. "Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sherlock se ressaisit, détournant le regard, un peu embarrassé d'avoir été pris sur le fait. "J'aime bien te regarder cuisiner. C'est - sexy."

"Vraiment?" dit John avec un petit rire. "Je ne me sens pas spécialement élégant pour l'instant, avec ce tablier et ces tâches d'huile sur ma chemise." Il s'approcha et l'embrassa vite fait, goûtant le Pinot gris. "Bien que ce soit plutôt génial, de cuisiner pour un petit-ami sexy." Il retourna à la cuisinière. Dans quelque minutes il mettrait la sauce à réduire sur le côté et ferait bouillir les pâtes. Il enleva le tablier. "Ça prendra plus ou moins dix minutes. Laisse-moi te montrer la maison." Il attrapa son verre de vin et conduisit Sherlock dans le salon. "C'est beaucoup d'espace pour une personne, mais j'adore ça."

"C'est tout à fait toi. Je ne te voyais pas dans une de ces maisons ultra-modernes toutes vitrifiées qui sont si répandues par ici."

"Mon dieu non. J'aime le bois, le cuir, la verdure et le confort." Il promena Sherlock à travers le salon, la salle à manger, l'abri à l'arrière, l'énorme porche envahissant, la salle audio-visuelle et les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. "J'ai préparé quelque chose pour ton arrivée."

"Préparé? Parce que ta maison a besoin d'aménagements spécial-Sherlock?"

John rit. "Je voulais que tu aies ton propre espace. J'ai débarrassé une chambre d'ami à l'étage pour toi. Il ouvrit la porte et Sherlock entra, clignant des yeux avec surprise. "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'utiliser comme coin privé ou comme bureau."

John avait meublé la grande pièce de tapis et de fauteuils en cuir qui rappelaient à Sherlock ce qu'il avait à Baker Street. Des étagères avaient été installées, de même qu'un bureau et un ordinateur. "John," dit-il. "Je suis touché. Tu t'es donné du mal pour faire tout ça."

"Ne m'accorde pas trop de mérite, j'ai à peine levé le petit doigt. J'ai dit à Harry ce que je voulais, elle a passé des coups de fil et c'est arrivé."

"Mais tu y as pensé. J'avoue que je n'aurais peut-être pas fait pareil."

"Je sais que j'ai besoin de mon propre espace, Sherlock. Il est raisonnable de croire que c'est également ton cas. On ne peut pas être sans arrêt dans les pattes l'un de l'autre, ou on va se rendre dingues."

"Une supposition logique." Il se tourna vers John et sourit. "Mais si je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi?"

John sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. "Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Pour l'instant. Mais nous - nous vivons ensemble. C'est excitant pour l'instant, mais il viendra un moment où nous devrons respecter les limites de l'autre. Nous avons tous les deux vécu seuls pendant une longue période. Ce sera un ajustement, et nous devons être réalistes à ce sujet." Il vit probablement quelque chose sur le visage de Sherlock, car il tendit les bras et le tira par les hanches. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas aux anges que tu sois ici," dit-il.

Sherlock lui sourit, puis tendit la main et peigna les cheveux soyeux de John avec ses doigts. "Le temps affecte la mémoire visuelle humaine suivant une courbe logarithmique," dit-il, en prenant cette voix grave qui, il le savait, excitait John. "Nos souvenirs s'évanouissent plus vite que le temps écoulé depuis notre dernier regard sur un visage familier."

John sembla un peu perplexe. "Ce qui veut dire?"

"Que tu es encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs."

Les yeux de John s'assombrirent; ses pupilles se dilatèrent. "Et si je te montrais la chambre?"

"Tu veux dire _notre_ chambre?"

"C'est exactement ce que je veux dire." John prit sa main et le mena à travers le hall jusqu'à une vaste suite. Sherlock jeta à peine un coup d'œil autour de lui avant d'avoir de nouveau John dans ses bras, les lèvres encastrées l'une dans l'autre et les mains sur leurs vêtements respectifs.

"John, le dîner."

"Oh, on s'en fout du dîner," grommela John en l'attaquant. Il tira Sherlock sur le lit et les fit rouler pour qu'il soit en-dessous. John fit descendre sa bouche sur le cou de Sherlock, ouvrant sa chemise et l'embrassant tout le long du chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine. La tête de Sherlock retomba contre le matelas, son cou se courbant au contact des lèvres de John sur sa peau. Il soupira. "Je ne mérite pas tout ça, tu sais."

"Le mériter? Il n'est pas question de mériter quoi que ce soit, espèce d'idiot. Je veux que ce soit ta maison, à toi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas faire ce que je peux pour te mettre à l'aise?"

Sherlock le tira vers le haut pour pouvoir le regarder en face à nouveau. "Ce ne sont pas les choses que tu mets autour de moi qui me mettront à l'aise, John. C'est toi."

John sourit, ses yeux pétillant. "Alors je devrais annuler la jaguar que je t'ai achetée?"

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge, haussant un sourcil. "Eh bien, ne nous précipitons pas." Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, riant chacun contre la bouche de l'autre. _Une Jaguar?_ Sherlock recula brusquement. "Tu blagues à propos de la Jaguar, n'est-ce pas?"

John leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, Sherlock, je blague. T'acheter un canapé et un bureau est une chose, mais une voiture de deux-cent-mille dollars en est une autre."

* * *

><p>John se réveilla le matin suivant à huit heures. La boule d'excitation qu'il avait dans le ventre était toujours là, celle qu'il avait eue pendant toute la semaine passée en attendant l'arrivée de Sherlock. <em>Attends, est-ce que j'ai rêvé?<em> Il se retourna et Sherlock était là, endormi à côté de lui. Il se détendit. Apparemment son subconscient n'avait pas encore été averti que l'attente était terminée.

Il leva un doigt et effleura doucement la joue pâle de Sherlock. Le voir se tenir là dans la cuisine la nuit précédente avait été un choc, un choc du genre très agréable. Il devrait remercier Harry plus tard, elle avait sûrement mis la main à la pâte pour arranger tout ça. Sherlock et lui avaient dîné ensemble sur le comptoir de la cuisine après leurs ébats improvisés dans la chambre. Il avait craint qu'une fois Sherlock arrivé, la gêne s'installe entre eux. Seraient-ils capables de se parler? Seraient-ils faciles à vivre l'un avec l'autre? C'était seulement la première nuit, c'est vrai, mais jusqu'ici ces peurs semblaient infondées. Il n'y avait eu aucune gêne, ils avaient parlé facilement et librement, et quand ils s'étaient retirés dans le petit salon pour regarder "Project Runway," se taquinant à propos du cliché, c'était comme s'ils avaient fait ça un millier de fois. En grimpant les escaliers pour aller au lit ensemble, les doigts entremêlés et l'anticipation flottant entre eux, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les choses allaient bien, que tout se passait bien: il avait l'homme qu'il aimait dans sa maison et dans son lit.

Sauf que ce n'était pas bien, rien n'allait bien, et seul le temps révélerait à quel point les choses étaient loin d'être parfaites. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Ils devraient affronter la réalité lundi, quand ils débuteraient leur travail de promotion pour _A un étranger_ et qu'ils se retrouveraient face à face avec leurs collègues pour la première fois depuis la fin du tournage. Il s'attendait à recevoir un appel de Jim Schamus, leur demandant de se fixer un rendez-vous sérieux pour discuter de La Situation. Ils savaient. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient. Ils savaient toujours tout. Sally leur avait décrit la manière dont Anderson était venu à leur recherche quand ils étaient dans le Sussex. Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles depuis; il était assez facile d'ignorer le problème tant qu'ils étaient séparés par un océan. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux à Los Angeles et qu'ils vivaient dans la même maison, le studio aurait des soucis. Il y aurait probablement des exigences. Il se retrouva assailli d'angoisses à propos des demandes, des menaces et des cajoleries qu'ils allaient recevoir. John connaissait des acteurs qui avaient dû signer des closes leur interdisant de divulguer leur orientation sexuelle ou d'autres aspects de leur vie privée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si on leur demandait, à Sherlock et à lui, de signer un tel document.

_Comment puis-je lui demander de faire une chose pareille? Comment puis-je lui demander de se cacher? Comment puis-je me l'imposer à moi-même? Il est heureux, je suis heureux, pourquoi les choses doivent-elles toujours être tellement compliquées?_

Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils soient heureux. Ils étaient dans la merde, sans doute, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il avait tenu sa promesse et avait baisé Sherlock les yeux fermés, l'acte encore adouci par la conscience que c'était maintenant leur lit, leur maison, et ça avait peut-être été rapide, mais ça semblait juste, comme si cette maison avait attendu pendant des années d'abriter une autre âme, la bonne âme, et que chacune de ses poutres et de ses solives avait enfin soupiré de soulagement. L'acte avait aussi été nouveau d'une autre manière. Au cours des trois dernières semaines, ils avaient tous les deux passé de nouveaux tests et avaient échangé leurs rapports médicaux. Ils étaient tous les deux en parfaite santé. Alors la nuit précédente ils avaient été réunis sans aucune barrière entre eux.

Pauvre Sherlock. Il subissait le décalage horaire depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, mais pour l'heure ses batteries semblaient vidées. John se glissa silencieusement hors du lit, alla aux toilettes et prit son ordinateur. Il le mit en route et lut les nouvelles du monde du cinéma pendant que Sherlock dormait à ses côtés. Il parcourut les nouvelles habituelles sur les gens qui changeaient d'agence, signaient de nouveaux projets ou envisageaient des livres jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur quelque chose qui capta son attention: une critique de _For Where It Stands, _le nouveau film d'Oliver Stone qui sortait le jour même. Il la lut anxieusement.

_Le film dresse le portrait émouvant des procès de vétérans et de leur difficile réadaptation à la vie civile. La photographie à couper le souffle des espaces désertiques et l'écriture acérée sont très bien rendus par Stone, au sommet de sa force intime et émotive, mais ce qui élève réellement le film, c'est l'interprétation transcendante de James Moriarty dans le rôle titre du vétéran de marine invalide Toby McTeague. Moriarty, arborant un accent américain irréprochable et entièrement habité par la culpabilité, l'indignation et le stress post-traumatique __de son personnage,__ est épluché comme un oignon à travers tout le film, révélant des couches de plus en plus profondes de secret et de honte. Moriarty est pressenti pour une nomination aux Oscars._

John soupira. Ça ne le remplissait pas vraiment de joie. John était sûr à cent pour cent que Sherlock serait aussi nominé cette année ( il en était moins certain pour lui-même, malgré ce que tout le monde disait ) et il n'était pas ravi par la perspective d'écouter Sherlock fulminer sur cette compétition avec Moriarty pour le prix.

Sherlock remua et se retourna, se tortillant pour se rapprocher de la chaleur de John. Il roula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé au flanc de John, sa tête reposant sur son biceps. John baissa subitement la tête et embrassa ses boucles ébouriffées. "Mmmph," dit Sherlock.

"Bonjour."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis?"

"La critique du nouveau film de Moriarty."

Sherlock leva le tête et scruta l'écran d'un œil trouble. "Qu'est-ce que ça dit?"

"Que c'est - attends, que je ne me trompe pas - un triomphe de la réalisation américaine moderne, Moriarty est transcendant et pressenti pour une nomination."

Sherlock fit un bruit mécontent. "Bien sûr qu'il l'est, ce film est l'appât à Oscars le plus flagrant que j'aie jamais vu de ma vie. J'ai lu le scénario. Il a environ quatre monologues longs et dramatiques dans lesquels il renverse des tables, la bave aux lèvres, après trois scènes de crises de nerfs larmoyantes. Et tout ça avec une prothèse. Assommant."

"Mauvaise nouvelle pour nous. Notre film est plus subtil."

"Cette ville n'a pas encore pardonné à Oliver Stone d'être - eh bien, Oliver Stone. Ils ne vont pas se précipiter pour récompenser son projet, surtout s'il est accusé d'avoir seulement remanié _Né Un Quatre Juillet. _Ce qu'il a fait."

"Ils pourraient récompenser Moriarty, cela dit."

Sherlock prit l'ordinateur et le déposa en bas du lit pour pouvoir se blottir plus près dans les bras de John, passant une jambe et un bras par-dessus lui. "Je ne veux pas penser à lui. Tu es plus confortable, et moins ennuyeux."

John glissa plus bas dans le lit et l'enveloppa de ses bras, avec un petit rire. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous détestez tellement tous les deux?"

"Il est insupportable et c'est un acteur atroce."

"Il dirait probablement la même chose de toi."

"Oui, mais il aurait tort et j'aurais raison." Sherlock soupira. "Nous étions à la RADA ensemble. Il utilisait des moyens pour faire avancer sa carrière qui n'étaient pas tout à fait corrects. Je l'ai démasqué et ça lui a coûté un rôle auquel il tenait vraiment beaucoup. Nous avons été en compétition pour le même rôle trois fois. Une fois c'est moi qui l'ai eu, une fois c'était lui, et une fois aucun d'entre nous. Le rôle qu'il a obtenu et qui m'est passé sous le nez était ce film de Russel, celui sur les missionnaires?"

"Mon dieu, c'était _horrible_."

"Oui. D'une certaine manière, c'était aussi ma faute."

"Quel était le rôle que tu as obtenu face à lui?"

"C'était _Kanizsa. _Et il m'en veut encore."

"Il n'aurait pas été bon dedans, pas comme tu l'étais."

"Terrence était d'accord. Mais nous sommes tous les deux dans ses petits papiers, il semblerait." Sherlock glissa une main dans l'entre-jambe de John, ses lèvres chaudes laissant des empreintes sur le cou de John. "J'en ai marre de parler boutique au lit. Je crois me souvenir de quelqu'un qui avait exprimé un penchant pour le sexe matinal, ou est-ce que j'avais rêvé?"

* * *

><p>John se rasait devant le miroir quand Sherlock émergea de la douche. Il renifla l'air. "C'est du café que je sens?"<p>

"Je crois que oui."

"Harry est ici, alors?"

John sourit, mais d'un air suspect, du genre _j'ai-un-secret_. "Non, ce n'est pas Harry."

Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent. Assise devant le plan de travail de la cuisine se trouvait une femme tirée à quatre épingles devant son Blackberry, buvant une tasse de café. "Tu t'es mise à l'aise, à ce que je vois," lui dit John. Les yeux de Sherlock recueillaient les données sur elle et sur les réactions de John face à elle. _Femme d'influence à Hollywood, dans les coulisses, mariée mais garde le secret, originaire de la côte est, peut-être New York mais plus probablement New Jersey.__  
><em>

_Ma nouvelle manager et publiciste, en d'autres termes._

"Eh bien," dit-elle en s'époussetant. "Regardez qui a décidé de se joindre à nous. Le reste d'entre nous s'est levé tôt pour faire tout le boulot. Dites-moi, lequel d'entre vous fait ce bruit très amusant de cerf en rut quand il jouit?"

Sherlock se tint immobile, subissant un état jusqu'alors inconnu: le manque de voix. John gloussa. "Sherlock, laisse-moi te présenter ma - _notre_ publiciste et manager, Irène Adler."

Elle se leva et serra la main de Sherlock, d'une poigne ferme et professionnelle. "Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire, messieurs, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'y mettre rapidement."

"Peut-on au moins avoir du café avant?" dit Sherlock, haussant un sourcil élégant. "Votre majesté?"

Elle afficha un sourire suffisant. "Je vous l'autorise. Seulement pour cette fois."

Ils se réinstallèrent autour du comptoir de la cuisine, John avec du café et un toast, Sherlock seulement avec du café. Irène tapait sur son Blackberry en regardant à peine les touches du clavier, un fait qui restait impressionnant même pour Sherlock, lui-même textoteur chevronné.

"D'accord," dit-elle. "Pour commencer, je pense que c'est assez malin de votre part de renforcer votre gestion. Avec toutes les manœuvres que nous allons effectuer ces six prochains mois, j'aurai passé la moitié de ma vie au téléphone avec votre manager et votre publiciste, Sherlock. Si je gère à la fois ton agenda et la presse, j'économiserai énormément de temps et ça diminuera les chances de laisser filtrer des informations."

Sherlock acquiesça. "C'était aussi notre logique."

"Deuxièmement, vous êtes aussi vraiment idiots."

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard. "Nous sommes à la fois malins _et_ idiots?" dit John.

"Les deux ne s'excluent pas mutuellement. La décision de renforcer votre gestion aura des implications pour ceux qui sont dans la confidence. C'est un arrangement très clandestin. Il est possible que j'aie le chic pour ce genre de choses. Mais je faisais plutôt allusion à ceci." Elle sortit son iPad et leur montra une photo de Sherlock à l'aéroport la veille.

"Moi à l'aéroport."

"Oui. Toi à l'aéroport partout sur le net."

"Et alors?"

Elle soupira. "Avec qui te trouves-tu, Sherlock?"

"Harry."

"Donc tu es arrivé à Los Angeles et la sœur de John Watson est venue te chercher."

John la dévisagea. "Ils savent qui est Harry?" Sherlock se gifla intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient qui elle était. Il aurait dû le prévoir.

"Ils savent tout, John. Tu dois toujours partir du principe que tout le monde sait absolument tout. Tu seras plus en sécurité comme ça. C'est le genre de choses que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de négliger." Irène joignit les mains sur la table et les fixa tour à tour d'un œil sévère. "Si vous envisagez sérieusement de garder votre relation secrète jusqu'aux Oscars, je peux arranger ça. Mais vous devez faire ce que je vous dis de faire, quand je vous le dis. Si je vous dis de porter des cuissardes, vous me demandez quelle couleur. Je ferai ce que je peux pour m'assurer que vous meniez des vies normales, mais à partir de maintenant jusque mars, c'est votre job. Vous m'avez compris?"

Sherlock se hérissait malgré lui. Il reconnaissait la nécessité des ordres d'Irène, mais il se rebellait contre le fait de devoir rendre des comptes. C'était simplement dans sa nature. John lui saisit la main. "Nous avons bien compris," dit John, en devançant les objections de Sherlock.

"Bien. A partir de maintenant, vous ne quittez plus cette maison en même temps. C'est déjà assez compliqué que tu vives ici, Sherlock, mais si nous avons de la chance, ça ne deviendra pas un fait communément admis. Vous ne mangez pas en public ensemble, vous n'allez par faire votre jogging ensemble, vous ne prenez pas la même voiture, vous n'allez pas aux mêmes soirées. Les seuls endroits où vous pouvez vous montrer ensemble sont les rendez-vous et les événements liés au film où vous serez supposés être ensemble. Vu la nature de ce film, la plus grande partie de votre publicité et de vos conférences de presses se fera en duo. En dehors de ça, vous ne pouvez pas être vus ensemble, jamais, point final. Pas de shopping à l'épicerie, pas de sorties à la plage, rien. Votre relation doit rester entre ces quatre murs."

Le cœur de Sherlock sombra encore un peu plus. Il avait su ce qu'on attendrait d'eux, mais entendre Irène l'énoncer d'une manière aussi concrète était déprimant. Il était venu ici pour être avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Maintenant il semblait qu'ils allaient être maintenus séparés comme des adolescents en présence de leurs chaperons. John paraissait tout aussi malheureux. "Et si nous voulons - faire une petite virée?" demanda-t-il.

"Ça peut s'arranger. Je réglerai les détails et vous ne les remettrez pas en question. Je vous enverrai dans un lieu privé où vous ne serez pas dérangés ni observés. Je vous y enverrai aussi souvent que vous le désirez si ça vous aide à supporter le reste du plan, d'accord?" Elle soupira, et son visage s'adoucit légèrement. "Écoutez, je comprends à quel point ce sera pénible. J'essaierai de vous soutenir. Mais ma priorité sera de maintenir le secret jusqu'au moment où vous me direz que vous ne voulez plus vous cacher."

"Je crois que le studio sait déjà," dit Sherlock.

"Bien sûr qu'ils savent. Vous ne pouvez pas cacher ça à vos collègues ni aux journalistes. Votre seul but est de le cacher au public. Le mieux que je puisse faire est de vous promettre qu'aucun vrai journaliste ne vous posera jamais de questions sur les rumeurs, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'imprimera jamais ces rumeurs. Je ne peux pas contrôler les paparazzi ni les blogeurs qui se prétendent journalistes, ils publieront ce qu'ils voudront. Mais vous connaissez la règle d'internet: sans images, rien n'est arrivé. Un de mes assistants les plus rusés est en train de passer au peigne fin chaque poste d'observation duquel on pourrait éventuellement voir cette maison, pour vérifier si quelqu'un pourrait prendre une photo au téléobjectif. Tout ce qu'il trouve, on le bloquera." Elle inspira profondément, puis leur offrit un petit sourire. "Je ne veux pas rendre les choses plus pénibles pour vous qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Je suis heureuse pour vous, sincèrement. J'ai peut-être l'air d'une personne insensible qui renverse tout sur son passage, mais au fond du cœur je suis une grande romantique." Elle sourit. "Mon mari peut en témoigner."

John en resta bouche bée. "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez mariée!" Sherlock garda le silence. Irène avait été la publiciste et manager de John pendant cinq ans. Elle était visiblement douée pour dissimuler sa propre relation, bien qu'elle n'ait pas dupé Sherlock. Peu de gens le pouvaient.

"Non, c'est également le cas de tout le monde. Mon mari et moi préférons rester discrets. Donc si vous vous demandez si je suis capable de construire cette façade pour vous deux, rappelez-vous que j'ai réussi à empêcher les gens de savoir que j'étais mariée pendant huit ans." Elle les examina d'un air pensif. "Ce qu'il nous faudrait vraiment, c'est une petite amie pour Sherlock."

Sherlock se figea. La main de John se crispa sur la sienne. "Non, absolument pas," dit John, sa voix prenant une inflexion que Sherlock avait rarement entendue. "Hors de question."

"John, ça aiderait à décourager les questions sur le fait qu'il vit ici."

"Pourquoi moi?" demanda Sherlock.

"John est trop proche de sa rupture avec Sarah. Et il est - eh bien, pour être franche, il est connu pour être séduisant et apprécié des femmes. Toi pas. Si tu as une petite amie, les gens seront plus susceptibles de penser que c'est une chose sérieuse, parce que tu ne fais généralement pas ce genre de choses."

John secouait la tête. "On ne pourra jamais trouver quelqu'un dans un délai aussi court."

"Non. Il faudra que ce soit moi."

"Toi?" s'exclama John.

"Oui. Ça fournira aussi une explication sur la raison pour laquelle il a quitté son manager et son publiciste et a signé avec moi, une raison qui n'implique pas qu'il couche avec toi."

"Mais tu es mariée!"

"Tu l'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant, ce sera pareil pour les autres."

Sherlock était dubitatif. "Toi et moi ensemble? Personne ne marchera."

"Ils accepteront ce que je leur mets sous le nez, et ils apprécieront." Elle les regarda, et sembla les prendre en pitié. "On s'occupera de ça plus tard. Vous êtes tranquilles jusque lundi. Vous avez rendez-vous au studio ADR à neuf heures et ensuite Focus veut vous rencontrer à cinq heures. Je suppose que c'est à propos de ça," dit-elle en faisant un mouvement vague de la main dans leur direction. "Je serai à la réunion aussi, alors essayez de ne pas vous inquiéter pour ça."

John ricana. "Bonne chance."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire de rester à l'intérieur ce week-end, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non."

"Si vous voulez sortir en ville, appelez-moi et je peux vous l'arranger en moins d'une heure." Irène jeta un œil à sa montre. "Je dois y aller. On dirait qu'Entertainment Weekly veut faire un gros article sur le film, avec vous deux en couverture. J'organiserai une interview groupée et une séance photo, probablement pour fin septembre."

John acquiesça. Il avait l'air en état de choc. Sherlock compatissait. Ils se levèrent et raccompagnèrent Irène jusqu'à la porte. "Merci pour tout, Irène," dit John. "Je sais que c'est une énorme épine dans le pied."

"John, c'est pour ça que tu me paies. C'est juste du business. C'est bien pire pour toi, il s'agit de ta vie." Elle passa du visage de John à celui de Sherlock. "Je dois l'admettre, je déteste être obligée de faire ça. Vous aviez l'air si heureux tous les deux quand vous êtes descendus des escaliers, et maintenant - plus tellement."

"Comme tu le dis, l'obligation est décourageante," dit Sherlock, reprenant John par la main. "On s'en sortira."

"D'accord, appelez-moi si quelque chose se passe, sinon profitez bien de votre week-end, et souvenez-vous de tout ce que je vous ai dit. Je vous revois lundi." Elle décampa.

Ils se tinrent immobiles dans l'entrée pendant un moment. Sherlock lâcha la main de John et s'éloigna de quelques pas, se frottant le visage. Le besoin de se coller quelques patches de nicotine était puissant, mais il résista. "John, je crois - j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul."

"Moi aussi."

"Est-ce qu'il y a une salle de gym?"

John prit sa mallette et tendit à Sherlock une carte de membre avec son nom dessus. "Harry t'as inscrit à mon club de gym. Prends ma voiture."

"Je vais appeler un taxi. Je ne devrais pas être vu en train de conduire ta voiture."

"Mon dieu, ils ne peuvent quand même pas connaître ma _voiture._"

"Ils le peuvent et ils le font. Souviens-toi de ce qu'Irène a dit. Partez du principe que tout le monde sait tout." Il se surprit même à souhaiter être inscrit dans un club de gym différent de celui de John.

"Très bien, alors." John tourna les talons et s'en alla dans le salon.

Sherlock rassembla ses vêtements de sport, appela un taxi, et en moins d'une demi-heure il se retrouva sur un tapis roulant, déchargeant sa frustration, les Beastie Boys beuglant dans ses oreilles et le rendant insensible à ce qui l'entourait. Il courut jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses brûlent, puis il descendit du tapis roulant et fit deux circuits de lever de poids jusqu'à ce que la sueur dégouline sur lui.

À un certain moment le directeur vint vers lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Sherlock jeta un œil autour de lui et vit que tous les autres clients - clairement des gens aisés du coin, y compris quelques autres acteurs qu'il reconnut - l'observaient du coin de l'œil depuis le début sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il échangea les plaisanteries requises avec le directeur et fit ses excuses, appelant un taxi pour venir le récupérer dans vingt minutes tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les douches.

Il retourna chez John (chez eux) plus concentré, prêt à discuter, prêt à gérer les soucis.

Il avait à peine refermé la porte derrière lui que John l'appela. "Sherlock?"

"Oui, c'est moi."

Quelques bruits de pas précipités, et John apparut dans l'entrée, l'air surexcité. "Ils ont envoyé la première bande-annonce."

"Tu l'as regardée?"

"Non, je t'attendais. Viens!" John tourna les talons et repartit en courant. Sherlock lâcha son sac et le suivit vers le bureau de John. Il s'assit à côté de John dans sa chaise et regarda l'écran tandis que John lançait la bande-annonce.

Ils s'immobilisèrent totalement tous les deux. Les logos des Studio Universal, puis de Focus Features apparurent et s'effacèrent.

Il n'y avait pas de dialogue parlé. La musique était un enregistrement dépouillé de guitare et de violon; Sherlock ne la reconnut pas, mais ça ressemblait au travail d'Andrew Bird, le chanteur-compositeur qui avait fait la bande originale tout aussi dépouillée du film. La photographie était encore plus époustouflante qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Chaque prise de vue était un chef d'œuvre de lumière et d'ombre, de couleurs sobres et d'austérité. Le visage de John dans chaque prise était une étude en silence, en jeu subtil d'expression. Son propre visage était anguleux et étrange.

L'histoire était résumée en une série de clips très courts, de cinq à dix secondes chacun. Benjamin et Mark se rencontrant dans la salle d'attente, aux deux extrémités opposées d'un canapé. Un coup de téléphone dans un parc. Une accolade, un réveil ensommeillé, une mère en colère, un enterrement. Une éclaboussure de sang saisissante, étonnement vive sur le mur.

Sherlock retint son souffle pendant que les deux minutes de film s'écoulaient. La mention du titre à la fin, en lettres minuscules, flottant dans le bas, puis leurs deux noms dérivant l'un vers l'autre depuis les deux coins opposés de l'écran. _Décembre 2011_.

La vidéo arriva au bout. Sans un mot, John la redémarra pour la regarder à nouveau.

Quand elle s'acheva une seconde fois, John resta assis en silence. Sherlock se retourna et s'assit sur le bord du bureau. John leva les yeux vers lui, avec quelque chose de brut dans le regard. "C'est pour ça qu'on fait ça, John," dit Sherlock.

Il acquiesça. "Nous avons une dette envers ce film. Nous lui devons tout."

Sherlock tendit le bras et prit sa main. "Ça ne va pas nous briser. Nous allons y arriver."

John se pencha en avant, les deux mains de Sherlock maintenant dans les siennes, les yeux baissés vers leurs doigts serrés. "Sherlock, je sais que tu ne veux pas te cacher. Je sais que tu le fais pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner, mais je vais te faire une promesse très sérieuse." Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard. "Si je devais jamais faire un choix entre garder le secret ou te garder toi, je n'y réfléchirais pas à deux fois. Tu passes en premier. _Nous_ passons en premier. Toujours."

Sherlock sentit le noeud à l'intérieur de lui se desserrer légèrement. "Je sais cela, John."

"Bien. Je voulais juste que tu m'entendes le dire à haute voix."

"Merci."

John jeta un regard au moniteur. "Ce film va être spécial. Il faut croire qu'il en vaudra la peine."

Sherlock acquiesça. "Ce sera le cas."

John se leva et le prit dans ses bras. "Je t'aime," dit-il à l'oreille de Sherlock.

Sherlock le serra étroitement. Il ne lâcherait pas. Pour rien ni personne. "Je t'aime aussi, John. Plus que je ne peux le dire." Il espérait que ça ne sonnait pas comme un lieu commun; c'était la pure vérité. Il pouvait pérorer sur n'importe quel sujet imaginable et structurer une explication éloquente sur une variété d'opinions, de phénomènes et de théories, mais il découvrit que la maîtrise du langage lui faisait plutôt défaut lorsqu'il s'agissait d'articuler ses sentiments pour John Watson. Son expérience de la vie ne l'avait pas du tout préparé à cela, et il se trouvait souvent soufflé par l'intensité de ce qu'il découvrait.

Mais Sherlock Holmes n'était pas sans ressources. S'il ne pouvait pas dire à John ce qu'il ressentait, il devrait simplement se conduire de manière à ce que John le sache.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur: J'ai écrit ceci longtemps avant la sortie de <em>A Scandal in Belgravia<em>, donc le personnage d'Irène est entièrement de mon invention et n'est pas supposé refléter le personnage de la BBC.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Quand lundi arriva, John sentit que Sherlock et lui s'étaient installés dans leur cohabitation. Grâce à Harry, la plupart des vêtements de Sherlock avaient migré depuis son appartement vers le vaste placard dans la grande chambre, que la propre collection de vêtements de John n'aurait pas rêvé remplir, et sa trousse de toilette avait élu domicile dans leur salle de bain. Les livres remplissaient graduellement les étagères dans la pièce de Sherlock, et son ordinateur trônait sur le bureau. John rentrait à la maison et souriait en voyant la veste de Sherlock sur une chaise de la cuisine, sa tasse à moitié vide dans l'évier, et cette étrange marque de yaourt entier qu'il aimait dans le frigo.

Et ça...fonctionnait. Ils s'ajustaient facilement dans leur lit, ils s'ajustaient facilement dans le canapé du salon, ils se synchronisaient dans la cuisine comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. John était sidéré de constater que la durée de leur relation, qui lui faisait l'effet d'une éternité, était en réalité très courte.

Ce qui rendait encore plus étrange pour eux le fait de se lever, de prendre leur petit déjeuner et leur café, et de monter ensuite dans des voitures séparées (chacune d'entre elles avait eu les vitres teintées durant le week-end) pour se rendre aux studios ADR. John ne vit même pas Sherlock quand il arriva, il fut seulement conduit à sa propre cabine par le directeur du studio et il se mit au travail. Quand ils firent une pause pour le dîner il descendit la rue jusqu'à un café local assez fréquenté; il s'assit à l'intérieur et mangea un sandwich et lut son Kindle, signant deux ou trois autographes au passage. Il retourna aux studios et retourna au travail. Il vit la voiture de Sherlock dans le parking mais ne le vit pas en personne avant que l'enregistrement de la journée ne soit terminé ( il y aurait encore deux jours de plus après celui-ci ) et il trouva, lorsqu'il sortit, Sherlock qui l'attendait. Il dut repousser une envie furieuse de le saluer d'un baiser. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Sherlock rangea son livre dans sa serviette et se leva. "J'ai fini depuis environ dix minutes, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais t'attendre. Je me fiche de ce qu'Irène en pense, je veux que nous allions à cette réunion ensemble. Nous n'avons aucun secret pour le studio, ils sont déjà au courant."

John acquiesça. "D'accord. C'est moi qui conduit."

Sherlock accepta d'un hochement de tête laconique. Ils quittèrent l'immeuble ensemble, séparés d'un bon mètre de sécurité, et montèrent dans la voiture de John. A la seconde où ils se retrouvèrent derrière les vitres teintées, ils se retournèrent tous les deux et s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, échangeant un baiser vif et précipité que la frustration rendait brutal. John suça une dernière fois la succulente lèvre inférieure de Sherlock avant de reculer. "J'en avais besoin," dit-il.

"Tout comme moi."

Ils poussèrent un soupir de résignation commune.

Focus Features avait ses bureaux de production à New York, donc ils devaient se rendre aux bureaux de la maison mère de Focus, les studios Universal. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et donnèrent leurs noms; ils étaient attendus. John conduisit vers le bâtiment bas et discret et trouva une place pour se garer. Ni le public ni les journalistes ne venaient jamais dans des endroits comme celui-ci; ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter d'être vus ensemble. Aucun acteur ou membre de l'équipe de production ne les vendrait à la presse, pas s'ils voulaient garder leur job. La conspiration du silence à Hollywood ne concernait pas seulement les homosexuels. Il fallait chercher longtemps avant de rencontrer un acteur qui ne cachait pas quelque chose au public, qu'il s'agisse un enfant qu'on voulait éloigner des projecteurs, d'une liaison qu'on maintenait dans l'ombre, d'un amant du même sexe ou même, dans un cas connu de John, d'une vie passée comme membre du sexe opposé. Il connaissait aussi un acteur très populaire qui cultivait une image de type sympa et qui consacrait pas mal de temps et d'argent à dissimuler plusieurs condamnations pour violence conjugale. Les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. Plusieurs acteurs de sa connaissance étaient vus comme des pauvres types par le public alors qu'ils étaient en réalité parfaitement sympathiques et décents, mais ils avaient pris un mauvais départ et avaient été incapables de redresser la situation.

Pour résumer la situation, personne n'oserait révéler le secret de quelqu'un d'autre parce que chacun avait le sien.

Irène les attendait dans le hall d'entrée, Mike Stamford d'un côté et Greg Lestrade de l'autre. Ils étaient tous les trois en grande conversation, mais chacun leva les yeux quand leurs clients arrivèrent. "Je vois que vous vous entendez vraiment très bien tous les trois," dit Sherlock.

"Oh oui, nous sommes une petite équipe de direction super efficace," dit Greg d'un ton ironique.

"Je dois dire qu'il est bien plus facile de s'arranger avec un manager-publiciste plutôt qu'avec quatre," ajouta Mike.

"Eh bien, il faudrait quatre hommes pour faire mon travail," dit Irène. "Comment allez-vous les gars?"

"Ça va," dit John.

"Pressés d'en avoir fini avec ça," grommela Sherlock.

Irène acquiesça. "Vous voulez que ce soit nous qui prenions la parole?"

"Non," dit John, en voyant du coin de l'œil Sherlock hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. "Vous pouvez intervenir si nécessaire, mais c'est notre problème et nous allons nous en charger."

"Bien." Elle soupira. "Bon, allons-y. Plus vite on aura terminé, plus vite on pourra aller boire un verre."

"Mon dieu, oui," dit John.

Ils furent conduits jusqu'à une salle de conférence. Ils étaient moins nombreux que John ne l'avait craint. Jim Schamus et Anderson étaient là avec un homme en costume qu'il ne connaissait pas, probablement un cadre d'Universal, et un autre homme qui de toute évidence était avocat. Les yeux de John se plissèrent en le voyant là, des images de contrats de non-divulgation dansant devant ses yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mike et vit la même idée inscrite sur son visage. Mike lui lança un regard et hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

Jim sourit et leur serra la main. "John, Sherlock, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir." Des poignées de mains s'échangèrent aux alentours.

"Toi aussi, Jim." Ils prirent tous un siège, remplissant la petite table de conférence.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la bande annonce?"

"Nous avons adoré," dit John. "C'est tout à fait approprié. Très évocateur."

"Nous nous assurons que le matériel promotionnel s'accorde au ton général du film en lui-même," dit Jim. "Il n'est pas question ici de faire de la publicité mensongère. Nous allons lancer la bande-annonce sur le site du film ce soir, et dans les cinémas ce week-end." Il soupira. "Je voudrais que nous ne soyons ici que pour discuter de ça." Il lança un regard à l'homme en costume à sa gauche. "Voici Donald Metcalfe, d'Universal, et voici Roger McWilliams, un de leurs avocats. J'aimerais préciser que cette discussion se fait à leur demande, et non à la mienne."

John appréciait l'avertissement, qui ne rendrait certainement pas service à Jim dans les hautes sphères d'Universal.

"Mr Holmes, Mr Watson," dit Metcalfe. Il n'avait pas l'air diabolique ou menaçant, mais après tout ils n'en avaient jamais l'air avant que vous ayez passé le point de non-retour. "Nous sommes ici pour aborder le sujet de votre relation. Je ne vous demanderai pas quelle en est la nature exacte, car je crois que nous savons tous de quoi il retourne."

"Vous n'avez pas à poser la question," dit Sherlock, de sa voix la plus grave, la plus suavement glaciale. "Nous sommes ravis de vous l'annoncer. John et moi sommes ensemble. Nous n'allons pas nous cacher de vous, bien que nous comprenions la nécessité de dissimuler notre relation au grand public et à la presse."

Metcalfe acquiesça, l'air soulagé. "Bien. Je suis ravi que vous soyez de notre côté à ce sujet. Il est très désagréable pour tout le monde que nous soyons obligés de nous immiscer dans cette affaire privée, mais la sortie de ce film ne peut pas être compromise par une couverture médiatique sensationnaliste."

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous l'expliquer," dit John fermement. "Nous avons tous les deux travaillé dans ce business durant toute notre vie d'adulte. Nous en comprenons les enjeux. Ce film est très important pour nous deux, et aucun d'entre nous ne voudrait faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à sa sortie. Nous en avons discuté, et même si nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous cacher éternellement, nous sommes d'accord de garder notre relation secrète jusqu'aux Oscars."

Metcalfe et McWilliams échangèrent un regard. "C'est excellent. Précisément ce que nous allions proposer."

"Bien," dit John. "Donc nous en avons terminé."

"Un moment, s'il vous plait. Si vous avez déjà donné votre accord, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à signer un document?"

"Non," gronda Sherlock. "Nous ne signons rien du tout."

McWilliams prit la parole pour la première fois. "Mr Holmes, si nous n'avons rien par écrit, quel recours le studio aura-t-il si cet accord n'était pas honoré?"

"Vous n'en aurez pas," dit Greg. "Vous vous en remettrez à leur discrétion. Il est dans leur intérêt de respecter l'accord en premier lieu."

"Ce n'est pas très satisfaisant," dit Metcalfe.

"Il faudra que ça le soit," dit John, contrôlant ses nerfs avec difficulté.

Greg parla à nouveau. "Imaginez, Mr Metcalfe, que la relation de Sherlock et John soit divulguée sans qu'ils aient rien fait pour le provoquer? Ils sont aussi prudents que possible, mais ce ne sont que des êtres humains, et quelque chose pourrait filtrer même s'ils honorent leur accord de bonne foi."

"Et si nous étions amenés à faire un choix?" dit John. "Et si l'un d'entre nous était blessé dans un accident, Dieu nous en préserve, et que l'autre devait choisir entre voir son compagnon et maintenir notre confidentialité? Si je devais choisir entre Sherlock et ce film, bien que ce film signifie beaucoup pour moi, j'ai bien peur que Sherlock ne l'emporte, et haut la main. Je ne signerai pas quelque chose qui nous interdirait légalement de révéler la vérité sur ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre s'il devenait tout à coup urgent que nous le fassions."

Irène s'éclaircit la gorge. "C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi, messieurs. Nous savons tous que vous n'avez aucun moyen de les obliger légalement à signer ne serait-ce qu'un autographe. Leurs contrats détaillant leur compensation pour ce film, y compris leurs royalties, sont déjà signés et ne peuvent pas être modifiés."

"Nous ne pouvons pas modifier leurs contrats signés, mais nous pouvons nous assurer qu'on ne leur en propose plus jamais d'autre," dit Metcalfe.

Mike rit. "C'est ça, faites donc cela, Donald. Je crois qu'il y a quelques autres studios qui seraient ravis de les embaucher."

Irène n'avait pas terminé. "Et si ce film est aussi bon et remporte autant de succès qu'il le laisse à penser, vous vous retrouverez sur vos deux genoux à implorer leur pardon pour vos demandes inexcusables et les supplier de vous laisser les produire dans n'importe lequel de leurs projets."

Metcalfe se racla la gorge. "Nous pouvons vraiment leur compliquer les choses."

"Vous le pouvez, mais vous ne le ferez pas." Irène sourit. "Parce que si vous le faites, je vais _vous_ rendre les choses très compliquées, et nous savons tous les deux que j'y arriverai."

Il soutint son regard pendant un moment puis, au grand étonnement de John, baissa les yeux le premier. Elle le tenait. John ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi et il ne voulait pas le savoir. "Ce n'est pas seulement nous qui ne serions pas très satisfaits si cela éclatait au mauvais moment," dit Metcalfe.

"Nous savons cela," dit John sèchement. "Nous ne sommes pas stupides, vous savez. Nous avons planifié notre coming out."

Metcalfe soupira. "Cette annonce pourrait causer des dommages drastiques à votre future qualité marchande. Je vous apprécie tous les deux comme acteurs. Les premières prises d' _A un étranger _sont - je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire. C'est un film incroyable que vous avez fait là. Je serais désolé de vous voir gâcher vos carrières pour..."

"Pour quoi, Mr Metcalfe?" dit Sherlock. "Pour notre avenir ensemble? Pour la vérité?" Il tendit le bras et prit la main de John où elle reposait sur la table. "Puisque nous sommes apparemment tous sur la même longueur d'ondes ici, je voudrais juste clarifier un point. John et moi sommes amoureux. Cela ne regarde personne à part nous. Vous pouvez faire tous les jugements ou déclarations qui vous chantent. Mais je ne vais pas tolérer que qui que ce soit s'immisce entre nous ou vienne saboter notre histoire. Est-ce bien clair?" Les autres hommes de la pièce échangèrent des regards incertains, mais personne ne parla. "Bien."

John serrait très fort la main de Sherlock, mais c'était surtout pour s'empêcher de le contempler avec une adoration abjecte. "Rentrons à la maison," dit-il.

Sherlock acquiesça vivement. "Je crois que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui."

* * *

><p>John ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de la regarder. Il ne pouvait littéralement plus détourner les yeux. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi captivant. "Elle est tellement - minuscule," s'émerveilla-t-il, les yeux rivés à l'enfant sur ses genoux, ses poings miniatures agrippant ses doigts.<p>

Sarah sourit depuis le canapé où Anthea et elle étaient en quelque sorte effondrées l'une sur l'autre. Elles avaient l'air heureuses, mais épuisées. "Elle pèse même deux kilos de plus que quand elle est née," dit Sarah.

"Elle a pris deux kilos en dix jours?" dit John, impressionné.

"C'est ce qu'elle est censée faire. Elle a de la place pour grandir, maintenant, elle n'est plus toute repliée à l'intérieur," ajouta Anthea.

"Regarde ses doigts minuscules!"

"Tout le monde fait une fixette sur les doigts," songea Sarah.

"On a fait pareil, quand elle est née," lui rappela Anthea.

"Ils sont incroyables," dit John en regardant les ongles infiniment petits de la petite Sophie. "Ils sont tellement complets et parfaits."

"Tout comme elle," soupira Sarah.

John leur sourit. "Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tellement de temps à venir la voir."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'avons pas été très impatientes de recevoir des visiteurs. Et apparemment tu étais déjà occupé ailleurs. Où est passée ta moitié, au fait?"

"Il est à San Francisco. Il est au programme de plusieurs écoles d'art dramatique, y compris l'académie de San Francisco. Il doit y donner des masterclass de théâtre pendant deux jours."

Sarah cligna des yeux, l'air surpris. "Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était du genre à s'intéresser à l'éducation artistique."

"Il est plein de surprises," dit John, encore distrait par la petite bouche en bouton de rose de Bébé Sophie et par ses grands yeux écarquillés. "Je l'aurais bien accompagné mais - bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Elle acquiesça en le regardant avec une expression de sympathie sur le visage.

Anthea se leva et cueillit le bébé sur ses genoux. "Je ferais mieux de la coucher," dit-elle, en jetant un regard oblique à Sarah. John vit un signal clair passer entre elles, mais il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il signifiait.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Sarah le rejoignit sur le canapé. "John, ça fait un moment que je voudrais te parler de ce qu'il se passe. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous voir."

"C'était un peu mouvementé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et toi avec ton nouveau bébé. Elle est magnifique. Je suis si content pour toi."

"Merci. Nous sommes nous-mêmes assez extatiques. Fatiguées, mais extatiques. John, pour commencer, je ne te dirai pas que je te l'avais bien dit, malgré tout ce que tu disais sur les acteurs gay qui devraient faire leur coming-out."

John secoua la tête. "Ce serait justifié. Je l'ai bien mérité."

"Tu ne nous vois pas précipiter notre coming-out non plus, n'est-ce pas?"

"Vous attendez, comme nous. C'est horrible."

"Et maintenant, j'ai vu que Sherlock s'affiche avec Irène?"

"C'est ce qui est prévu. Il va l'emmener à quelques premières. Ensuite, quand nous ferons notre coming-out, nous pourrons dire la vérité, c'est à dire qu'il a emmené Irène quelques fois pour lui tenir compagnie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas m'emmener à sa place. Nous avons envisagé le coup monté intégral, les faire agir comme s'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre, mais - aucun d'entre nous n'était vraiment emballé. D'autre part, nous aurions dû mentir sur le moment où nous sommes tombés amoureux."

Sarah acquiesça. "La vérité est toujours préférable."

"En tout cas, c'est déjà plus facile à retenir. Et puis, en ce qui me concerne, moins il passe de temps avec elle, mieux je me porte."

"Tu ne penses pas qu'elle..."

"Non, mon dieu, non. Elle n'est pas du tout intéressée par Sherlock, ni lui par elle."

"Mais tu détestes quand même les voir ensemble, pas vrai?"

"Mon dieu, j'ai tellement horreur de ça," s'exclama John, dont le self-control était éprouvé et tendu jusqu'au point de rupture. "Je déteste les commérages sur le beau couple qu'ils forment, les spéculations sur leur liaison, la manière dont ils doivent sourire et flirter ostensiblement - ils sont tous les deux trop bons acteurs, c'est trop crédible. Ma seule consolation, c'est que quand il rentre à la maison, il a l'air tout aussi malheureux que moi." Il tendit le bras et lui prit la main. "Est-ce qu'Anthea et toi étiez aussi malheureuses? Quand tu sortais avec moi?"

Elle sourit faiblement. "Un peu, oui. Au moins j'avais la consolation d'être avec quelqu'un qui était mon ami, et dont j'appréciais vraiment la compagnie. Mais je voyais cet air dans ses yeux quand il y avait des photos de toi et moi sur le tapis rouge et je - ça me brisait le cœur. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas continuer. Si je ne peux pas y aller avec elle, j'irai seule ou pas du tout."

"Bon, il revient ce soir, ensuite Irène nous envoie en week-end quelque part pour nous évader un peu. Un endroit privé où nous pourrons être ensemble à l'extérieur de la maison sans avoir peur de nous faire repérer. Je te jure, ça suffirait à te transformer en ermite, cette sensation constante d'être observé. Comment as-tu fait pendant cinq ans?"

"C'est plus facile pour les femmes. Les femmes ont le droit d'avoir des relations proches, intimes avec d'autres femmes, sans qu'on suppose que ce soit sexuel. Si je suis aperçue avec Anthea chez Whole food ou chez le coiffeur, je ne suis pas automatiquement lesbienne. Les hommes n'ont pas cette sorte de marge de manœuvre, ou en tout cas pas autant." Elle soupira. "Ça fonctionne, au moins?"

"Eh bien, nos agents secrets qui surveillent ce genre de choses disent qu'il n'y a pas plus de ragots sur nous que d'habitude. Avec la bande annonce du film il y a un grand regain d'intérêt chez les fans pour _A un Étranger. _De manière prévisible, certains fans parlent de Sherlock et moi. Mais rien sur TMZ jusqu'à présent. Ni même chez Perez Hilton."

Elle grogna. "S'il y a quoi que ce soit, il sera le premier à bondir dessus."

"On fait probablement du bon boulot avec toutes ces cachotteries." John lui sourit. "Mais ne sois pas trop désolée pour moi. Honnêtement, s'il est ici ça en vaut la peine."

"Ça se passe bien, alors?"

"C'est fabuleux. Il est impossible, évidemment. Il est grincheux et supérieur et exigeant et désapprobateur et totalement intolérant envers les défauts de tout le monde sauf les miens, et je suis absolument dingue de lui."

"Eh bien, je ne me permettrai pas de juger tes goûts en matière d'hommes, John."

Il gloussa. "En fait c'est purement sexuel."

* * *

><p>Si quelqu'un avait dit à John qu'il écarterait les jambes avec autant d'enthousiasme pour un homme, il aurait - bon il aurait au moins haussé un sourcil perplexe. Il avait déjà trouvé des hommes attirants, il avait même déjà eu des contacts sexuels, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé coucher avec un homme de cette manière-là. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il aurait pu croire qu'une quelconque fierté de mâle dominant protesterait en lui, mais finalement ça n'avait aucune importance. Au diable la fierté du mâle dominant. Il aimait trop la sensation de Sherlock à l'intérieur de lui pour s'en soucier davantage.<p>

Il appréciait encore plus quand c'était ensommeillé, intime et douillet, comme ça l'était cet après-midi-là. Le style énergique, je-te-martèle-jusqu'à-ce-que-tu-cries était merveilleux aussi, mais ça - ça faisait faire à son estomac de lentes pirouettes d'extase. Sherlock par-dessus lui, l'embrassant, John enroulé autour de lui pendant qu'il s'introduisait avec facilité. Sherlock laissa retomber son visage dans le cou humide de John. "Oh, John," dit-il, la respiration tremblante.

John resserra son étreinte, une main sur sa tête et l'autre sur ses fesses. "Oui, plus fort," murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Sherlock. Il grogna et se mit à faire des va-et-vient plus longs, plus profonds. "Oooh seigneur," souffla John. Sa propre queue était coincée entre leurs ventres où elle était frictionnée à chaque mouvement. "Mon dieu, tu es génial. Oooh oui..."

Sherlock glissa les bras sous les épaules de John, laissant tout son poids reposer sur lui tandis qu'il donnait le rythme. John remonta légèrement ses hanches comme Sherlock se positionnait un peu plus haut. "John - j'y suis presque..."

"Moi aussi," dit John d'une voix étranglée. Sherlock referma la bouche sur le cou de John et suça fort, dirigeant sa main entre eux pour caresser la queue de John. John étouffa un cri tandis qu'il jouissait, se déversant entre leurs corps. "Sherlock, mon dieu oui..."

Les hanches de Sherlock ruèrent violemment, menant sa queue dans le corps de John quelques fois de plus, puis il se raidit et grogna, donnant encore quelques poussées superficielles alors qu'il jouissait à l'intérieur de John. Il se liquéfia et s'affaissa entre ses bras. John l'embrassa profondément, l'un et l'autre respirant très fort. "Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour comme je le fais avec toi," murmura Sherlock. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est si différent."

"Tu m'aimes, c'est pour ça," dit John en embrassant son nez et ses paupières fermées.

"C'est donc ça?" Sherlock avait l'air un peu étourdi.

John gloussa en le berçant dans ses bras. "C'est ce qu'on raconte." Il restèrent allongés encore quelques instants, Sherlock encore enfui dans le corps de John, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il roule sur son dos. John se leva, déposant un baiser doux sur la poitrine de Sherlock et laissant sa main retomber en effleurant son bras. "Tu veux de l'eau?"

"Mmmh," fit Sherlock, acquiesçant vaguement.

John alla se nettoyer dans la salle de bains, puis trotta tout nu dans les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. Ce rendez-vous avait été tout à fait impromptu. Ils avaient tous les deux des horaires chargés ce jour-là, mais une réunion que John avait programmée à quatorze heures avait été déplacée et il s'était retrouvé avec deux heures de libre. Il avait envoyé un texto à Sherlock. _Temps libre inattendu. On se retrouve à la maison?_

La réponse était tombée très rapidement. _J'arrive aussi vite que possible._

John était arrivé le premier, s'était déshabillé et mis au lit en attendant. A sa grande honte, il était tombé endormi. Il avait été réveillé par Sherlock qui, sans perdre de temps, grimpait sur lui, et ils s'étaient lancés sans même un bonjour.

Il alla au frigo et en retira une bouteille d'eau. Comme il retournait vers les escaliers, un colis plat et ordinaire, abandonné sur le comptoir avec un mot, capta son attention. Il saisi le mot en fronçant les sourcils. _Suis passée déposer ça. N'ai pas voulu vous interrompre. Tout le monde s'amusait bien apparemment. -Irène. _En secouant la tête, John emporta le paquet avec lui. Il savait ce que c'était.

Il fut obligé d'hésiter près du lit avant d'y grimper. Sherlock était gracieusement affalé, à peine couvert par les draps, les yeux fermés. Il était d'une beauté ridicule. John aurait pu perdre des minutes entières à le regarder, si une telle chose avait été permise par l'objet de son adoration. _Je pourrais le regarder pour le reste de ma vie._

John balaya cette pensée et se remit au lit. Sherlock remua en ronchonnant, se blottissant immédiatement dans les bras de John comme un enfant endormi. John embrassa le sommet de sa tête. "C'est drôle," dit John. "On dirait un rencard avec mon amant en plein après-midi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été vilain. Comme si on se trompait mutuellement, mais l'un _avec_ l'autre. Comme un rendez-vous secret de dernière minute."

Sherlock gloussa. "Oui, je vais être torturé par la culpabilité pour avoir trompé Irène. Ça va surement m'empêcher de dormir la nuit."

John se tint là un moment, savourant le poids chaleureux de Sherlock dans ses bras, une main peignant ses cheveux. "Tu sais quel jour on est?"

"Vendredi."

"Aujourd'hui ça fait un mois que tu m'a surpris dans la cuisine."

"Mmh. Est-ce que je vais avoir des ennuis pour ne pas avoir marqué l'occasion par un achat inopiné et inexplicable de fleurs ou de chocolats?"

"Non. Je me disais juste - oh, je ne sais pas ce que je me disais. C'est en quelque sorte un anniversaire."

"Et demain ça fera un mois et un jour et après-demain ça fera un mois et deux jours et ainsi de suite. John, en ce qui me concerne, chaque jour passé avec toi mérite une commémoration."

John eut un large sourire. "Ooh, Sherlock. Seraient-ce des sentiments que je détecte dans ta voix?"

"Rien de la sorte. Je ne fais que mettre en évidence le fait que la désignation arbitraire d'un intervalle de temps comme plus ou moins significatif qu'un autre intervalle n'a pas vraiment de sens inhérent."

"Tu dois faire plus attention à toi. Tu vas te transformer en romantique."

"Dieu m'en préserve! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, au fait?" Sherlock avait vu le paquet.

"Irène était là pendant qu'on était occupés à autre chose. Elle a dit qu'elle passerait par Entertainment Weekly dès qu'elle l'aurait. Ce ne sera pas dans les kiosques avant demain."

Sherlock recula et se redressa en position assise. "Bien, voyons ça." Il prit la bouteille des mains de John et en but la moitié d'une traite.

John ouvrit le colis et en retira trois copies du magazine. Pendant un moment il ne put rien faire d'autre que fixer la photo de couverture. "Oh. Oh-merde."

Les sourcils de Sherlock étaient montés en flèche. "Merde, en effet. Est-ce qu'on n'a pas l'air sexy?"

'Sexy' était une façon de dire les choses. Le photographe les avait tous les deux mis en chemise noire et les avait placés devant un fond noir pour qu'ils aient l'air de flotter. Ils étaient dos à dos, tournés de manière à ce que John soit de trois quarts face à la caméra et Sherlock aux trois quarts de dos. Sherlock regardait par-dessus son épaule, John regardait vers le bas en direction de Sherlock. Ils affichaient tous les deux des expressions sérieuses, pensives, et l'image en noir et blanc les faisait ressembler à...à des stars de cinéma. Celui qui avait fait le traitement de l'image avait restauré la couleur uniquement dans leurs yeux. Les yeux d'extraterrestre vert-de-gris de Sherlock et les yeux bleu profond de John ressortaient par-dessous leurs paupières. C'était une photo époustouflante. La couverture était restée en grande partie vide de texte à part le gros titre tout en haut et le titre de leur article en bas à droite. "Deux hommes avec une mission: Sherlock Holmes et John Watson tournent pour un relancer leur carrière et faire progresser le cinéma gay dans _A un Étranger._

"Je suppose qu'on devrait le lire, même si j'ai peur de découvrir à quel point ils ont déformé mes propos, _cette fois_." John tendit à Sherlock une autre copie et ils ouvrirent tous les deux le magazine à la bonne page. L'article était accompagné d'un autre double portrait et de plusieurs plans individuels, tous en noir et blanc mais avec un habillement différent. John était plutôt distrait par celui de Sherlock en costume à col boutonné blanc bien coupé.

L'interview et la séance photo, qu'ils avaient fait quelques semaines plus tôt, s'étaient déroulées étonnement bien. Le journaliste avait sciemment évité les questions sur les rumeurs de leur implication personnelle, et s'en était tenu aux rumeurs générales sur leur amitié. Comme John lisait l'article, l'espoir fleurissait dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'aucune déformation particulière ne lui sautait aux yeux. Ils avaient parlé des crises de carrière de chacun, de ce qui les avait attiré dans ce projet, du choix 'peu conventionnel' de John pour ce rôle, le film ne faisant pas partie de son répertoire habituel. Sherlock avait admis avoir eu des doutes à propos de son partenaire mais avait vite dérivé sur un éloge de l'interprétation de John. Ils avaient parlé de la grande amitié qu'ils avaient développé, et dans un mouvement calculé qu'ils avaient prémédité avec Irène, avaient révélé que Sherlock habitait chez John pendant qu'il vendait son appartement et recherchait une maison. Rendre ce fait publique calmerait un tantinet leur paranoïa et fournirait un alibi, parce que bien sûr, des gens qui cachaient une liaison n'admettraient jamais qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il avaient parlé de leur expérience de tournage, de la singularité du scénario de Molly Hooper, des comparaisons inévitables avec _Brokeback_, et du travail de Ang. L'interview s'était achevée sur chacun d'eux disant ce qu'il aimerait que le public retire du film. Cette question n'avait pas été posée pendant leur interview mais leur avait été envoyée par mail plus tard. John avait dit qu'il espérait que les gens retiendraient l'universalité des histoires humaines, et ne sentiraient plus le besoin d'étiqueter quelque chose comme 'gay'. La réponse de Sherlock était "J'espère que les gens vont réaliser l'erreur flagrante qu'ils ont commise en sous-estimant John Watson en tant qu'acteur."

John cligna des yeux, totalement pris au dépourvu par cette réponse. Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock, qui lui lança un regard et retourna à sa lecture - ou plutôt déjà sa relecture. "Je savais que tu apporterais la conclusion appropriée sur l'importance de ce film, alors j'ai décidé de risquer une opinion personnelle."

_Espèce de malade, _pensa John. "Tu as tout de même un peu dévoilé ton jeu."

Sherlock soupira. "En tant que professionnel, je suis autorisé à exprimer de l'admiration pour le talent de mes collègues. Si j'avais dit aux gens que j'espérais qu'ils voient à quel point tu es doué pour embrasser, alors _là_ ça aurait été suspect."

"Suis-je doué pour embrasser?" dit John avec un large sourire.

"Tu peux continuer à le prouver à ta convenance," dit Sherlock sans détourner le regard de la page, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

John replongea parmi les oreillers et attendit que Sherlock termine sa relecture. Quand il eut fini, il reposa le magazine sur le côté et retourna dans les bras de John. "Il y a une chose dont nous devons discuter," dit John.

"Vraiment? Je suis plutôt à l'aise et comblé pour l'instant." La main de Sherlock effectuait de tout petits mouvement sur l'estomac de John, comme s'il caressait un chat. C'était apaisant.

"Je pense qu'il le faut."

"D'accord."

"Sherlock - une fois qu'on sera ensemble officiellement, on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière. Il faut - je veux dire, on devrait être surs - oh zut, je ne sais pas comment dire ça sans avoir l'air horrible."

"Alors laisse-moi faire. On devrait être sûrs que notre relation est bien sérieuse. Si on fait notre coming-out et qu'on rompt une semaine plus tard, on ne nous laissera jamais l'oublier."

"Oui. Je préférerais éviter de devenir la nouvelle Anne Heche du nouveau millénaire, sans vouloir être impoli." John soupira. "Comment est-ce possible que nous n'ayons pas déjà eu cette conversation? Comment avons-nous pu sauter cette étape pour foncer tout droit vers les stratégies de coming out?"

"Parce qu'à l'époque nous étions dans le Sussex, euphoriques l'un et l'autre et encore ivres de ton apparition dans ma loge. Ce n'est pas très facile à admettre pour moi, comme tu t'en rendras compte, mais je n'étais pas dans ma phase la plus rationnelle à l'époque, et je pense que toi non plus."

"Non. Certainement pas."

"Du temps s'est écoulé. Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant un mois. Nous nous sommes vus sous notre jour le moins flatteur et nous avons affronté les difficultés auxquelles nous nous attendions. Il est normal que nous recommencions à penser rationnellement."

John pressa ses lèvres sur le front de Sherlock. "Très juste."

Sherlock se retourna et se haussa sur le coude pour regarder John dans les yeux. "Tu dois juste te poser à toi-même la question que tu me poses, John. Tu n'as aucun doute à avoir à propos de mes intentions. Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu hésiter, ou être confus concernant mon propre état d'esprit?"

"Non, jamais."

"Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé et n'aimerai probablement jamais personne d'autre. Si tu veux que je fasse un serment de constance alors j'en ferai un, mais puisque tu sais déjà que je pourrais téléphoner à tous les journalistes des environs et leur annoncer notre relation immédiatement, tu ne peux pas te faire d'illusions concernant notre futur ensemble. Je dois donc supposer que c'est ton propre engagement qui te pose problème. Alors si l'un d'entre nous devrait questionner les intentions de son compagnon, c'est plutôt moi."

John plongea dans les yeux de Sherlock et les mots sortirent avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. "Épouse-moi."

Sherlock émit un grondement. "Non. Hors de question."

John fut un peu déboussolé. "Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais."

"Sans doute. Mais c'est la réponse correcte. Il est bien trop tôt pour envisager d'officialiser les choses, John. J'apprécie ce que tu essayes communiquer, mais tu t'y prends d'une façon un peu maladroite, tu ne penses pas?"

John soupira misérablement. "Évidemment. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement?"

"Ne le prends pas comme ça." Sherlock s'assit contre la tête de lit et attira John dans ses bras. John se laissa faire, recroquevillé en une petite boule de honte et cachant son visage dans la poitrine nue de Sherlock. "J'ai envisagé ce que tu viens de suggérer. Je ne veux pas dire que ce sujet devrait rester éternellement tabou. Au contraire. A un moment donné dans le futur, il ne fait aucun doute que rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que d'être ton mari, et que tu sois le mien. Mais je n'envisagerai pas de sauter le pas tant que nous devons nous cacher. Je ne vais pas me lier à toi avant de pouvoir le faire à la vue de tous. Tu m'as demandé de t'aimer en secret, et c'est ce que je fais. Ne m'en demande pas davantage."

"Est-ce que je suis en train de tout gâcher?" demanda John. "Est-ce que c'est trop?"

Il sentit les lèvres de Sherlock dans ses cheveux. "Non. Nous pouvons encore tenir quelques mois. Ces mois seront chargés, et les Oscars seront passés avant même que tu ne t'en aperçoives. Sans oublier que même s'il est détestable, ce choix est le bon. Dans tout cette histoire je me retrouve du mauvais côté de la rationalité pour la première fois - la première fois de ma vie, John. J'espère que tu considères cela comme une réussite. La décision que nous avons prise est basée sur la réalité, sur une réflexion soigneuse et prudente. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je mettrais la pagaille partout. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour modérer mon obstination naturelle. Mycroft a toujours dit qu'elle causerait ma perte." Il raffermit sa prise autour de John. "J'espère qu'au moins nous avons réglé cette question de savoir si notre engagement l'un envers l'autre mérite ou non un coming out."

John gloussa, enveloppé non seulement dans l'étreinte de Sherlock mais aussi dans le cocon de paroles que son amant tissait autour de lui, paroles que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu juger froides et détachées, mais qui contenaient les sentiments les plus tendres que quiconque ait jamais destinés à John. "Je pense que oui. Même si je n'en ai jamais vraiment douté. J'ai juste pensé que ça devait être dit."

"Certaines choses sont évidentes."

John soupira. "Parfois il vaut mieux les dire."

* * *

><p><strong>A Voir<strong>

Jeudi 22h, "The Mentalist"

La conclusion des trois épisodes palpitants avec John Watson dans le rôle de l'énigmatique escroc Le Bloggeur verra son apogée ce soir quand Patrick Jane et toute l'équipe tenteront de secourir l'agent Cho, fait prisonnier par Le Bloggeur la semaine dernière. Le talent dramatique inattendu de Watson a injecté une certaine tension dans la livraison de cet automne, calmant les peurs concernant le futur de l'émission après le décès de la Némésis perpétuelle de Jane, John le Rouge, dans le final de la saison précédente.

**Aperçu dans les parages**

Sherlock Holmes et sa manager/publiciste Irène Adler, faisant une apparition à la fête d'anniversaire de Ben Wishaw, avec qui Holmes est déjà apparu sur scène deux fois. Les commérages vont bon train à propos de Holmes et d'Adler, qui a aussi accompagné Holmes à l'avant-première du film d'Almodovar _La Piel que Habito_. Holmes est un solitaire notoire, remplissant ses obligations sociales seul, pour autant qu'il daigne les remplir. Le statut de leur relation est flou, bien qu'on soupçonne Holmes d'avoir rencontré Adler par l'intermédiaire de John Watson, son partenaire dans le film à venir _A un Étranger_, qui emploie également Adler comme publiciste.

**Le buzz des Oscars**

Les prédictions sur les Academy Awards fusent en ce début d'automne. La sortie de _For Wich They Stand_ d'Oliver Stone sous une pluie d'éloges critiques et un score exemplaire au box office a renforcé le statut du film comme prétendant majeur aux Awards, y compris pour la star du film, James Moriarty. Plusieurs grands concurrents doivent cependant encore sortir, comme _The Ides of March_, la dernière création de la grosse machine de production que constituent George Clooney et Grant Heslov. Le vrai point d'interrogation dans ce domaine demeure la sortie en décembre du drame homosexuel _A un Étranger, _mettant en scène le duo inattendu Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Parmi les vagues commentaires sur le remake un peu rapide de _Brokeback_ d'Ang Lee et ses deux acteurs principaux essayant de faire leur come back, les premiers échos de ce film disent qu'il est phénoménal et que Watson, en particulier, serait une révélation. Le temps nous le dira, car le film ne sortira pas dans les salles avant le 2 décembre.

**L'actu des people**

Une certaine actrice habituée aux seconds rôles, sur le point de monter en grade suite à un film récemment bouclé, sortait avec cet acteur connu, bien que l'étoile de notre homme ait perdu de son éclat dernièrement. Les rumeurs s'obstinaient à la considérer comme sa couverture. Mais il s'est avéré qu'il était _la sienne_. Notre actrice était en couple depuis un certain temps avec une autre femme qui vient d'avoir un bébé. Sa rupture récente avec son petit ami s'est accompagnée des explications habituelles, mais la vraie raison est qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter la dissimulation. Son amour d'autrefois n'a pas émis d'objection, notamment parce qu'il serait tombé fou amoureux de son partenaire sur le tournage d'un film, et qu'ils vivraient maintenant en cohabitation!

**Célibataires à surveiller**

Depuis sa rupture avec Reese Witherspoon, il semblerait que Jake Gyllenhaal préfère éviter de se passer la corde au cou. Peut-être est-ce la vue de son ex rencontrant et épousant quelqu'un d'autre à une vitesse étourdissante qui l'en a dissuadé, mais à part une passade de triste mémoire cet hiver avec Taylor Swift (mais où avait-il la tête?), Gyllenhaal est resté agréablement disponible. De manière tout aussi frappante, le pilier de la comédie romantique John Watson, pourtant réputé charmant et tout à fait décent, n'a jamais été marié et n'a jamais eu de relation de plus d'un an. Sa dernière petite amie en date, l'actrice Sarah Sawyer, l'a plaqué cet été avec cette excuse agaçante de "divergence d'opinion", et il n'a plus été vu depuis avec personne d'autre, à part sa sœur et assistante, Harriet. En fait, la seule personne avec qui on l'aperçoit est son nouveau meilleur ami et colocataire temporaire Sherlock Holmes, qui joue son amant dans le film à venir _A un Étranger_. Holmes est lui-même occupé avec une nouvelle compagne, à ce qu'il paraît. Peut-être Watson a-t-il besoin de consolation pendant qu'il reste seul chez lui sans son alter ego?

Restez vigilantes, mesdames. Ou messieurs, si vous croyez ce qu'on entend dire des célibataires d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Irène trouva enfin Sherlock dans l'allée derrière le restaurant, ignominieusement tapis entre deux bennes à ordures. Il était accroupi, le dos contre le mur de briques, la tête enfuie entre ses deux genoux. Pendant un instant, elle fut choquée du contraste entre l'allure fière et droite qu'il affichait habituellement et le spectacle désolant qu'elle avait sous les yeux.<p>

Ils étaient à la première des _Trois Mousquetaires. _C'était leur troisième "rencard" officiel depuis la première d'Almodovar (ils avaient simplement arpenté le tapis rouge avant de s'éclipser) et la fête d'anniversaire de Ben Wishaw (à laquelle ils avaient fait une apparition symbolique). Sherlock lui-même avait suggéré qu'ils se rendent à cette soirée après la première. Matt MacFadyen était un ami que Sherlock souhaitait vraiment voir, alors ils étaient venus.

Le tapis rouge avait été rude, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Les journalistes fouillaient leur relation, leur demandant s'ils étaient en couple, leur demandant s'ils étaient fiancés, pour l'amour du ciel. Elle avait suivi l'avis de Sherlock et de John, qui était de rester modérés dans les démonstrations d'affections, pour que Sherlock puisse déclarer plus tard qu'il ne l'avait emmenée à ces événements que pour avoir de la compagnie, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas emmener John. Mais il fallait tout de même qu'ils aient l'air d'apprécier leur présence mutuelle, alors elle souriait et riait et travaillait son langage corporel pour indiquer leur amitié, à défaut d'indiquer leur amour éternel.

Le fait est qu'elle comprenait à peine comment John en était venu à aimer cet homme. Il était difficile à vivre, sans doute. Prétentieux, impatient et supérieur. Il l'était moins avec elle, parce que (selon lui) il respectait son intelligence. Si c'était là son meilleur jour, il était facile de comprendre pourquoi une douzaine d'acteurs avaient catégoriquement refusé de travailler avec lui.

Mais John l'aimait bel et bien. A ce qu'elle pouvait constater, le sentiment était réciproque. Et elle était attachée à John, très attachée, et elle voulait qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désirait. Ce qu'il désirait était Sherlock, mais il le désirait en accord avec son propre emploi du temps, sans liquider sa carrière ou son film. C'était là qu'elle entrait en scène. Avant de les voir ensemble, elle avait supposé, à tort, que Sherlock était celui qui les poussait à rester cachés. Le fait que c'était John l'avait surprise, mais elle aurait dû s'en douter. John était prudent par nature.

"Sherlock?"

Il ne leva pas les yeux, mais sa tête pivota légèrement vers elle. "Je préférerais rester seul pour l'instant, merci."

"Mais - pourquoi restes-tu dehors dans cette allée, tout seul? Matt te cherchait, il disait qu'il ne t'avait plus vu depuis longtemps et qu'il avait hâte de rattraper le temps perdu."

"Rattraper le temps perdu," grogna Sherlock. "Je suis sûr qu'il est impatient. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques années. J'aimerais lui parler. Je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de ses enfants. Tu sais, il en a deux, et aussi un beau-fils. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'échanger nos histoires de vétérans. Nous étions à la RADA ensembles, tu sais. Pendant une année. Je l'ai aperçu à l'autre bout de la salle et je me suis dit, j'aimerais lui parler de tellement de choses." Il se redressa sur ses pieds; Irène tiqua en imaginant ce que le mur de briques faisait subir à son costume. Il se cogna à nouveau la tête contre le mur, en grimaçant. "Et je ne peux _rien_ lui dire du tout, Irène! Oh, je peux lui parler du film, je peux lui parler de la pièce, je peux lui dire que je vends mon appartement et que je hais Moriarty mais je ne peux pas lui parler de la chose la plus importante dans ma vie, et rien ne paraît digne d'être raconté sans ça." Il secoua la tête. "Je déteste ça au delà de toute mesure. T'escorter sur ce tapis rouge est comme marcher à l'échafaud. John est la seule chose dont j'ai jamais voulu me vanter, et il m'est interdit de le faire." A sa consternation, la voix de Sherlock se serra sur le dernier mot. Il plaça une main devant ses yeux et elle le vit ravaler un sanglot.

Irène se rapprocha. "Sherlock - je n'avais pas idée..."

"Tant mieux. Je suis acteur professionnel, comme tu le sais sûrement."

"John sait-il à quel point cela te blesse?"

"Non," dit-il en la regardant pour la première fois, le regard étincelant. "Et il ne l'apprendra pas par toi non plus. Il ne doit rien savoir."

"Il ne voudrait pas te voir aussi - torturé."

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'en suis arrivé à de telles extrémités, pour être sûr qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. C'est dans son intérêt, Irène. C'est seulement dans son intérêt. C'est lui qui a le plus besoin de ce film . Ça pourrait le réinventer, et je désire cela encore plus que d'arrêter de me cacher. Personne n'a mérité plus que lui d'être réinventé. J'ai vraiment pitié des gens de ce business qui ignorent le potentiel qu'il représente. En tout cas, ils devraient le réaliser, et je ne vais pas tout gâcher pas pour faire sensation."

"Mais - si demain il t'annonçait qu'il a changé d'avis, qu'il veut officialiser votre couple immédiatement, le ferais-tu? Même si tu savais que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire pour lui?"

Sherlock donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur. "Oui je le ferais, parce que je suis un putain d'enfoiré égoïste. Mais il ne l'a pas dit, et il ne le fera pas." Il se couvrit les yeux à nouveau, et Irène le regarda, désemparée, comme il essayait de contrôler ses émotions.

Elle s'approcha furtivement de lui et saisit sa main avec hésitation. Il la serra immédiatement. "Je me sens tellement mal pour vous deux," dit-elle. "J'avoue que j'avais des doutes à propos de toi, Sherlock. Mais tout ce que je peux dire est que j'espère que John sait à quel point il a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime autant que toi."

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil. "C'est moi qui suis chanceux dans cette équation, Irène. Je ne pense pas que je saurai jamais comment j'en suis venu à gagner son amour, mais je fais ce que je peux pour le mériter."

* * *

><p>John était du genre jaloux.<p>

C'était un secret qu'il gardait pour lui seul. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait sciemment simplifié sa vie amoureuse. Il tenait à son sang-froid, et il voulait éviter que sa jalousie ne vienne saboter une relation par ailleurs sérieuse. Son amour pour Sherlock l'avait emporté sur la peur qu'il avait de sa propre nature, et il ne pensait pas avoir jamais la moindre raison de remettre en cause la fidélité de Sherlock. Il s'était imaginé hors de danger.

Il s'était trompé.

Il était dans la grande chambre, sur le canapé dans le coin TV, regardant E! News Daily avec une expression renfrognée sur le visage. Ils montraient des séquences de la première des _Trois Mousquetaires_. Marchant sous les projecteurs, les flash s'activant dans son visage, se trouvait Sherlock. _Son_ Sherlock. Avec Irène à son bras.

La bête à l'intérieur de John flaira les alentours et gronda.

Ils étaient tous les deux éblouissants. Ils avaient l'air d'une paire assortie. Irène était grande, svelte et aristocratique, assez semblable à Sherlock lui-même. Ils avaient presque la même couleur de cheveux. Ils avaient l'air à l'aise ensemble. John savait que c'était du cinéma mais ce détail s'était, apparemment, égaré dans le cerveau reptilien de John. Il importait peu que ce soit simulé. Il importait peu que Sherlock rentrerait à la maison auprès de lui et qu'Irène rentrerait chez son propre mari. Tout ce qui importait était qu'on voyait le compagnon de John avec quelqu'un d'autre. Touché par quelqu'un d'autre. Se faisant prendre en photo et souriant et faisant parler de lui avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_Elle a pris ma place._

Un jour, il revendiquerait cette place. Il dirait à tous ces gens d'aller se faire voir si ça ne leur plaisait pas et il reprendrait sa place, aux côtés de Sherlock, avant Dieu et tous les autres.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge. Sherlock serait bientôt de retour. Ce n'était pas en live, c'était pré-enregistré. Il avait dit qu'Irène et lui iraient à la soirée, au moins pour un court laps de temps. Il voulait dire bonjour à Matt MacFadyen, qui était un ami de la RADA. Il attirerait probablement l'attention, vu que l'article dans EW avait généré de plus en plus de demandes de renseignements de la presse, et les gens qu'il connaissait à la soirée voudraient lui parler. John se creusa la cervelle pour savoir qui d'autre, parmi les acteurs de cette saleté de film, pourrait accaparer Sherlock. Il était plutôt certain que Sherlock ne connaissait pas le réalisateur. La haine venimeuse d'Orlando pour Sherlock était notoire. Quelque chose à propos d'un ticket de parking et d'un malentendu avec les gardes de la sécurité chez Warner Bros.

Il était inutile de spéculer. Irène et lui avaient disparus de l'écran à présent, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Étaient-ils partis voir le film? Étaient-ils à la soirée, en cette minute même? Les gens faisaient-ils des sous-entendus à leur sujet? Est-ce qu'elle lui tenait la main? Est-ce qu'il riait à quelque chose qu'elle venait de dire?

Désemparé, John resta assis là à mijoter. E! News Daily était terminé. Chelsea Lately passait maintenant à l'antenne. Il ne prit même pas la peine de changer de chaîne. "The soup" passa après Chelsea. Au moins ça pourrait lui fournir une diversion.

C'était à moitié terminé quand il entendit la porte du garage s'ouvrir et se fermer à nouveau, puis Sherlock qui entrait dans la cuisine. "John?"

Il ne répondit pas.

Il entendit Sherlock regarder dans le bureau et sous le porche, puis ses pas montèrent les escaliers. Il apparut dans la chambre, la cravate déjà dénouée. "Oh, te voilà. Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler?"

"J'ai entendu."

Sherlock s'assit à ses côtés, sa main retombant sur le genou de John. John pouvait sentir le parfum d'Irène sur lui.

La bête à l'intérieur de lui faisait maintenant les cents pas, éraflant les barreaux de sa cage. "J'arrive plus tard que prévu, je sais. J'ai pu discuter avec Matt. Il a des histoires amusantes sur Ian McShane. J'ai eu une conversion assez intéressante avec ce type de la Valse. Un gars sympa. Absolument pas stupide ni ennuyeux, ce qui change agréablement. Je crois vraiment que l'Académie a eu raison en ce qui le concerne, pour une fois."

Tout ce que John entendit fut "bla bla bla" par dessus le rugissement que produisait dans ses oreilles l'odeur d'Irène sur Sherlock.

"John? Seigneur, es-tu en train de regarder quelque chose qui implique une Kardashian? Éteins ça, j'entends tes cellules grises hurler d'indignation." Sherlock se pencha sur lui, attrapa la télécommande et pressa le bouton pour éteindre. Il jeta un œil à John en fronçant les sourcils. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Tu as l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser."

John croisa son regard. Le contact envoya une décharge dans sa moelle épinière et il comprit qu'il devait faire quelque chose. "Tu as son odeur," dit-il, la voix plus basse et plus rude que jamais.

Les pupilles de Sherlock se dilatèrent légèrement. "Ah bon?"

"Oui," gronda John, avant de le saisir. Il le traîna pour le remettre sur ses pieds, lacérant la bouche de Sherlock avec la sienne et déchirant ses vêtements. Il le repoussa vers leur lit, suçant, léchant, mordant le cou de Sherlock. Sherlock s'agrippa à lui, se sentant perdre pieds. Il savait sans doute déjà dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait John, et ce qu'il voulait faire. John ne se berçait pas d'illusions quant au fait de pouvoir cacher quoi que ce soit à Sherlock.

"John," gémit Sherlock tandis qu'il ouvrait sa chemise d'un seul coup, les boutons volant de tous les côtés, "je préférerais avoir ton odeur."

"Oui," dit John en le repoussant sur le lit. Il défit la ceinture de Sherlock et lui arracha son pantalon et son caleçon d'un seul geste. Il se débarrassa de son t-shirt et de son jeans, Sherlock le regardant, appuyé sur ses coudes, les yeux assombris de désir. "Tu vas m'avoir partout sur toi, et à l'intérieur de toi," dit-il, maintenant dénudé. Sherlock ne portait plus que sa chemise, qui pendait grande ouverte et déchirée, des traces rouges tout le long de son cou où John les avait laissées, les cheveux en bataille. John n'avait jamais été aussi dur.

Sherlock releva le menton, attirant John d'un geste. "Reprends-moi, John," murmura-t-il.

Avec un grognement, John tomba sur lui. Sherlock ne fit pas grand chose, il n'en avait pas besoin et il savait que John ne le voulait pas. Il rendait les baisers de John quand ils atterrissaient sur sa bouche, mais à part ça, il laissa John reprendre possession de lui. "Tu n'es pas à elle," dit John, à peine conscient qu'il parlait. "Tu es _à moi_." Il introduit du lubrifiant à l'intérieur de Sherlock d'un geste précipité, conscient à ce stade de la quantité dont Sherlock avait besoin et de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

"Oui," dit Sherlock à l'oreille de John, les doigts dans les cheveux de John. "Baise-moi et montre-moi que je t'appartiens."

John se lubrifia rapidement et s'introduisit à l'intérieur. "Merde, Sherlock," suffoqua-t-il.

Sherlock enroula ses longues jambes autour de la taille de John, poussant ses hanches vers le haut pour laisser John aller aussi loin que possible. "Fort. Vas-y bien fort, je sais que tu en as envie, j'en ai envie aussi," dit-il, les mots chuchotés et subliminaux dans l'oreille de John.

John perdit tout contrôle. Il se défoula sur lui comme un fou, la bête maintenant lâchée et se frayant un passage jusqu'au cerveau de John, supprimant sa retenue et le réduisant à une vile créature qui avait _besoin_ de ça, qui avait besoin d'être en rut, de prendre et d'obtenir et de posséder. "A moi, à moi," murmura-t-il en poussant brusquement, sentant la queue de Sherlock se dresser entre leurs corps, voyant la rougeur envahir le haut de sa poitrine. La tête de Sherlock retomba lourdement, exposant son cou magnifique, décoré par les marques de John.

"John, _merde_ c'est bon, oui comme ça, encore, oh mon dieu tu vas me faire...je vais..." Le dernier mot fut rendu explicite par le cri de Sherlock tandis qu'il se raidissait et jouissait._  
><em>

John sentit la pulsation du corps de Sherlock autour de sa queue et il intensifia l'allure. "Oh oui, c'est moi t'ai fait jouir, _moi_ et personne d'autre," murmura-t-il, à moitié pour lui-même.

"Non, jamais, personne d'autre, jouis John, jouis pour moi, jouis à l'intérieur de moi," dit Sherlock en attrapant la tête de John entre ses mains et en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser, mordillant ses lèvres. "Montre à tout le monde que je suis à toi, _laisse ton empreinte_ sur moi, John..."

Le corps de John rua en avant, pliant presque Sherlock en deux sur le lit, et il se déversa en lui, sa vision devenant un peu blanche et floue comme son cerveau se déconnectait un instant. Quand il revint à lui il était allongé sur Sherlock, encore empêtré dans ses longs membres, le visage pressé contre le cou de Sherlock. Sherlock le caressait, embrassant son visage.

Il repassa les dernières minutes dans sa tête comme s'il visionnait un match. Il releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, et vit Sherlock qui lui souriait. "Seigneur. Sherlock - je suis désolé. Tu vas bien?"

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "Bien sûr que je vais bien. Pourquoi me fais-tu des excuses?"

"J'étais - c'était - je me suis un peu laissé emporter, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oh que oui. C'était terriblement excitant. Je soupçonnais que tu avais un côté jaloux, mais je ne savais pas qu'il se manifesterait avec autant de bénéfices collatéraux pour moi."

"Alors ce n'est pas grave?"

"Si j'avais eu un problème, est-ce que tu t'imagines, même une seconde, que je n'aurais rien dit?"

"Eh bien, non." Il s'autorisa un petit sourire. "Et tu as joui sans les mains. C'était une première."

"En effet." Il le dévisagea. "Ça va?"

John roula sur le côté et se haussa sur son coude. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Je suis un peu gêné."

"Parce que tu n'aimes pas te voir comme - comment dire? Un homme des cavernes."

"Voilà, exactement."

"Nous sommes tous des hommes des cavernes, John. Certains plus que d'autres. Ce besoin de posséder et de marquer son territoire est en chacun de nous. C'est sans danger tant que ça ne déteint pas sur la vie quotidienne."

"Mais je ne veux pas te traiter comme un objet sexuel."

"Et pourquoi pas? C'est agréable d'être traité comme un objet sexuel de temps en temps, quand on a l'occasion d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Je t'ai traité avec le même genre d'enthousiasme auparavant, est-ce que ça t'a dérangé?"

"Mon dieu, non. J'ai adoré ça. J'ai adoré pouvoir t'exciter comme ça."

"Alors arrête de t'inquiéter." Il se rassit. "Je peux faire une croix sur cette chemise, j'en ai bien peur."

"Je suis désolé."

"Arrête. Une chemise contre une partie de jambes en l'air épique? C'est assez équitable."

Ils se lavèrent, se succédant sous la douche, et John se servit un verre de vin. Ils se mirent au lit et regardèrent le dernier épisode de "Project Runway" sur leur DVR, échangeant des câlins et des baisers tranquilles, et John sentit son calme revenir. Sherlock _était _à lui, mais cette appartenance allait dans les deux sens.

John fut réveillé par le portable de Sherlock qui sonnait. Il grogna et se retourna, jetant un regard trouble à l'horloge. _Bordel, qui appelle à cinq heures du matin? _Il entendit Sherlock répondre. "Oui? Sally, tu sais quelle heure il est? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout, nom de Dieu?" Il s'interrompit. "Oui, bien sûr qu'il est là, on dort dans le même lit, tu sais." Il se redressa et brancha le haut-parleur. "Tu peux y aller, il t'entend."

"Bonjour les amoureux, désolée de vous réveiller si tôt."

"C'est pas grave," dit John, baillant et se frottant les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Du nouveau. Du nouveau à la télé."

"C'est le principe de la télé," grommela Sherlock.

"Perez a montré une photo de Sherlock et d'Irène à la première avec les mêmes commentaires ineptes que d'habitude, mais il vous complimente tous les deux pour votre allure splendide."

"Ça justifie à peine un coup de téléphone aux petites heures, Sally," dit Sherlock.

"J'aimerais que ça s'arrête là. Il continue en disant, et je le cite mot pour mot 'Bien essayé, Sherlock, mais nous savons tous que tu es un iceberg. Ou est-ce que je me trompe? Je tiens de source sûre que tes jours de célibataire endurci sont finis. Mais ton nouveau coup de foudre n'est pas cette femme super chic à ton bras. Il s'agit plutôt du tendre (et petit) John Watson. Ma source raconte que vous n'auriez pas pu être plus flagrants pendant que vous jouiez les amants devant la caméra, et que tu as déménagé à Los Angeles pour être avec lui, et que tu as même abandonné ta propre maison pour ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Dieu merci, je vais peut-être enfin avoir ma chance avec toi, chéri."

Ils se turent tous les deux pendant un instant. "C'est tout?" dit Sherlock d'un ton glacial.

"N'est-ce pas suffisant? C'est le premier cas de rumeurs à propos de vous sur un site internet people aussi connu. Tout ce qu'il leur fallait était que quelqu'un se lance en premier. Maintenant la chasse est ouverte."

"Ils n'ont aucune preuve concrète," dit John. "Nous avons été très prudents."

"N'avoir aucune preuve n'empêche pas les ragots, John, tu le sais parfaitement." Sally soupira. "Je ferais mieux d'installer de nouvelles alertes, vérifier d'autres sites."

"D'accord. Tiens-nous au courant." Sherlock raccrocha.

Ils retombèrent tous les deux sur le matelas. "Ça commence," dit John. Sherlock ne dit rien. John tourna la tête vers lui. Sherlock fixait le plafond, les yeux plissés et les lèvres légèrement retroussées. "Tu essayes de savoir qui a parlé, pas vrai?"

"J'essaie."

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Arrête."

Il soupira. "Je suppose que tu as raison."

"Et nous avons une affaire plus urgente à régler."

Sherlock le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "Laquelle?"

"Comment vais-je faire pour te garder, maintenant que tu sais que Perez Hilton a flashé sur toi?"

Pendant une fraction de seconde, un air de confusion absolue passa sur le visage de Sherlock, avant de se transformer en sourire, puis en rire frénétique. "Oui. Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. Dieu sait qu'il a toujours été mon fantasme." Il toucha du doigt le menton de John. "Alors, John. Que vas-tu faire pour me garder?"

John lui rendit son sourire et roula sur lui. "Tout ce que tu voudras."

* * *

><p>Notes de l'auteur:<p>

Le retour triomphant des notes de bas de page.

Prenons notre courage à deux mains. Beaucoup de notes de bas de page.

1. Je prends probablement des libertés avec la réalité en impliquant les studios exécutifs d'Universal dans cette situation. Il est vrai que Focus Features est une branche des studios Universal, mais Focus est lui-même un studio. A moins qu'Universal n'ait investi de l'argent dans "To a Stranger", il y a peu de chances qu'ils s'insèrent dans cette situation. Le problème narratif que j'avais était que je ne voulais pas faire de Jim Schamus le méchant (d'ailleurs il ne l'est pas dans la réalité) et il n'y a personne au dessus de lui chez Focus; c'est le directeur général. Alors si je voulais quelqu'un avec plus de pouvoir il fallait que j'invente des niveaux plus élevés. Désolée pour la confusion. Si quelqu'un s'intéresse à la différence entre les studios et les compagnies de production, laissez un commentaire et j'essaierai de m'expliquer.

2. Rappel: ADR = additional dialogue recording, aussi appelé doublage. Le processus en post-production pendant lequel un acteur ré-enregistre son texte quand la prise de son réalisée pendant le tournage est inutilisable. La plupart des acteurs détestent ça (ils sont obligés de refaire leur performance sans vraiment jouer la scène), mais c'est presque toujours nécessaire pour certains plans, notamment ceux tournés à l'extérieur.

3. Irène fait référence à des royalties. Il y a des pourcentages du chiffre d'affaire réalisé par le film alloués aux acteurs. Cela devient de plus en plus fréquent dans les contrats de film. Un acteur acceptera souvent un salaire plus bas si on lui promet des royalties, disons cinq pour cent des bénéfices. Il y a une tendance accrue chez les acteurs à renoncer totalement à un paiement d'avance et à se faire payer uniquement en royalties, s'ils sont certains que le film aura assez de succès. C'est aussi plus facile pour les films à petits budgets. "To a Stranger" aurait été un film assez bon marché vu l'absence d'effets spéciaux et le tournage au Canada. Il ne coûterait probablement pas plus de 20 millions de dollars malgré les décors réels (Brokeback Mountain, par exemple, qui a été filmé aussi entièrement dans des décors naturels au Canada, a coûté 14 millions de dollars). D'ailleurs, la plupart des gens s'imaginent que pour faire du profit, un film doit regagner le prix qu'il a coûté. Faux. Pour faire du profit, un film doit engranger le double de son budget, vu que 50 pour cent des revenus est récupéré par les cinémas qui le jouent.

4. Après réflexion j'ai décidé de laisser Hollywood tel quel, en ajoutant seulement mes acteurs fictionnels et leurs projets. Donc les films mentionnés sortent vraiment en octobre et correspondent vraiment à leur description, The Mentalist est une vraie série, etc. J'ai été heureusement surprise de découvrir que Matthew Macfadyen, l'une des stars des "Trois Mousquetaires", a été à la RADA (tout comme Sherlock, si vous vous en rappelez) et a plus ou moins l'âge de Sherlock, ce qui en fait un excellent candidat pour être son ami.

5. Si vous voulez passer du bon temps, je ne vous recommande PAS d'éplucher Wikipedia à la recherche de quelqu'un qui a) est né la deuxième semaine d'octobre, b) travaille dans l'industrie du cinéma, c) est quelqu'un avec qui Sherlock est susceptible d'avoir travaillé. Ben Wishaw était une heureuse découverte. Mon second choix était Sacha Baron Cohen.

6. Fait amusant: Warner bros n'est pas l'abréviation de Warner brothers. Le nom légal du studio est Warner Bros. donc si vous trouvez le nom du studio écrit Warner brothers, c'est stylistiquement incorrect. C'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça que la compagnie est enregistrée.

7. Une chose que je ne pensais pas devoir faire un jour pour une fan fic: faire des recherches sur le programme télé de E! television.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

"Qu'est-ce que je vais porter? C'est plutôt chic comme événement?"

Sherlock se tenait devant le placard en robe de chambre, passant en revue les possibilités vestimentaires. John se rasait. Irène paressait sur le canapé dans la chambre. Le concept de "limites" s'était plus ou moins évaporé entre eux durant les deux mois précédents.

"Je vais mettre un jean," dit John. "Tu penses que ça fera l'affaire, Irène?"

"Je crois que oui," cria-t-elle depuis la chambre.

Sherlock entra dans la salle de bain, une chemise blanche et une veste ajustée à la main. "Et si je portais ça, avec un jean?"

"Mets le jean noir, avec les jambes étroites. Tes fesses ont l'air incroyables dedans."

"Je ne savais pas que le but était de m'habiller pour t'exciter, John."

"Non. C'est juste un bonus. Et ne mets pas la chemise blanche, elle va briller sous les projecteurs. Mets quelque chose de sombre, comme la chemise lie-de-vin. Avec la veste gris anthracite."

Sherlock acquiesça. "Ton goût vestimentaire s'améliore."

"Tu dois avoir déteint sur moi." John croisa le regard de Sherlock et ils gloussèrent tous les deux.

"Arrêtez-vous là, j'ai déjà l'esprit assez mal tourné, pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit tout haut," dit Irène.

John passa dans la chambre. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens nerveux," dit-il.

"Nous allons voir le fruit de notre travail pour la première fois," dit Sherlock. "Éprouver un peu d'appréhension est tout à fait normal."

"Avec tous ces mélodrames, on oublie vite qu'il y a encore un véritable film dont il faut s'inquiéter."

"Nous sommes à une semaine de la première à Los Angeles," dit Irène, "et à deux semaines de la sortie nationale. On peut y arriver. Ce n'est encore qu'un échauffement."

John soupira. "Ce sera un soulagement, mais après il faudra encore patienter. Et les bavardages ne feront qu'empirer une fois qu'ils nous verront vraiment ensemble à l'écran, en train de nous embrasser, et de faire l'amour et que sais-je encore." Il enfila un pull à col V par dessus son t-shirt, se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Ce sera sympa de revoir Molly ce soir. Et Ang aussi. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis la fin du tournage."

Sherlock réapparut aussi parfait que d'habitude. "Ils sont tous les deux au courant, je me trompe?"

Irène acquiesça. "Tous ceux qui sont associés avec la production ont reçu le mémo."

John la regarda fixement. "Il y a eu un _mémo_? A propos de nous?"

"John, ils ne peuvent pas respecter votre vie privée ni garder vos secrets s'ils sont pris au dépourvu par une question. C'est comme ça que les gens sont incités à laisser échapper quelque chose. On m'a dit que Ang vous soutient à cent pour cent, ce qui est un soulagement."

"Et pourquoi ne nous soutiendrait-il pas?" dit Sherlock.

"Parce que si deux hommes hétéros incarnent un couple à l'écran, puis tombent amoureux et 'deviennent gay'," dit-elle en mimant des guillemets, "alors la chasse est ouverte pour n'importe quel acteur jouant un rôle homosexuel. Cela les rendra encore plus sujets aux rumeurs qu'ils ne le sont déjà. On pourrait assister à une baisse soudaine du nombre d'acteurs hétéros acceptant de jouer des personnages gay, ce qui constituera un vrai problème pour les réalisateurs. Pendant des années on a répété dans ce milieu que jouer un homosexuel ne _rend_ pas homosexuel. Eh bien, c'est pourtant ce qui vous est arrivé à tous les deux."

"En dehors de toutes les failles que je pourrais pointer dans ce raisonnement, je ne vois pas très bien en quoi leur homophobie latente serait de notre faute," dit Sherlock d'un ton sec, mais John était secoué. Il n'avait pas considéré les choses sous cet angle.

"Mais - jouer un homo ne m'a pas _rendu_ homo," dit-il. "Je ne sais même pas si je _suis_ homo! Et ce n'est pas le fait de jouer ce rôle qui m'a fait aimer Sherlock. C'était - bon, je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'était, mais ça n'aurait rien changé si nous avions joué des amants ou des policiers ou des ennemis jurés!"

"Tu crois vraiment que les gens vont faire la distinction?" dit Irène. "Pour tout le monde, c'est un simple lien de cause-à-effet. Tu n'étais pas homo, tu as joué un homo, maintenant tu es homo. CQFD."

"Et moi qui craignais la réaction des spectateurs de Fox News," dit John.

"Oh, ne t'en fais pas, eux aussi vont réagir. Mais je crois que nous allons tous être désagréablement surpris par les répercussions internes à Hollywood. Il y a une loi du silence autour de ce genre de choses, et votre coming out va ouvrir une énorme brèche qui va effrayer beaucoup de gens."

"Ne paniquons pas," dit Sherlock. "Cet événement est sensé être un échauffement, n'est-ce pas? Une petite projection tranquille et une interview avec un public trié sur le volet qui nous léchera probablement les bottes?"

"Euh, c'est ça l'idée," dit Irène. "Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir garantir que quoi que ce soit sera tranquille, au point où nous en sommes."

* * *

><p>Le mois avait été très long.<p>

La "révélation" de Perez Hilton sur la relation de Sherlock et John avait provoqué du scepticisme dans certains milieux et une salivation enthousiaste dans d'autres. Comme Irène disait toujours, "des images ou rien n'est arrivé," alors l'équipe internet de choc se mit au travail. Jusqu'à présent, la preuve la plus compromettante était la photo de Sherlock quittant l'aéroport avec Harry, ce qui pouvait encore aisément s'expliquer par la cohabitation de Sherlock et de John, mais cet arrangement aussi était remis en question. Le camp des pas-homo avançait que Sherlock, en effet, vendait son appartement, comme le confirma une simple recherche immobilière, et faisait remarquer qu'ils avaient ouvertement admis qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans l'article d'Entertainment Weekly. Le camp homo se demandait pourquoi Sherlock séjournait si longtemps chez John au lieu de louer un endroit, et pourquoi il lui fallait tellement de temps pour en trouver un nouveau.

Le niveau d'attention des paparazzi pour leurs activités était monté d'un cran. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais constitué de cible particulière en raison de leurs existences assez plates, dépourvues de scandales, de starlettes en petite tenue ou de beuveries ridicule. Malheureusement, ce n'était plus le cas. Les paparazzi avaient installé leur campement devant les portes du quartier résidentiel de John. Les vitres tintées les protégeaient jusqu'à un certain point, mais il fallut peu de temps à leurs poursuiveurs obstinés pour découvrir quelle voiture était la leur. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus cacher leur plaque d'immatriculation.

Heureusement, leur agenda était resté léger au niveau des apparitions publiques grâce à la stratégie d'Irène, et le nombre de questions impertinentes hurlées sur leur passage pendant les tapis rouges ou les événements médiatiques était resté minimal. John avait assisté à un vernissage au musée Getty deux semaines après le buzz de Perez Hilton et s'était, comme à son habitude, arrêté pour signer des autographes pour des fans. Un grand nombre d'entre eux voulaient lui faire signer des affiches d'_À Un Étranger, _et il était assailli par les questions que les journalistes et les photographes lui lançaient. _John, êtes-vous homosexuel? Vivez-vous avec Sherlock? Vous êtes-vous liés d'amitié pendant le film? S'agit-il d'un coup publicitaire? _Il avait été particulièrement dérouté par celui-ci. Si c'était_ vraiment_ un coup publicitaire, il y aurait peu de chances pour qu'il l'admette.

John se sentait plus détendu qu'auparavant, cela dit. Sherlock et lui venaient tout juste de rentrer de vacances. Sentant leur frustration et leur sensation d'enfermement, Irène les avait envoyés dans une station très privée et très sélecte près du mont Shasta dans le nord de la Californie pour une semaine. John n'avait pas osé demandé combien coûtait leur séjour. La station, conçue pour les gens fortunés et pour ceux qui recherchaient l'intimité, comme eux, consistait en un groupe isolé de pavillons de luxe. Ils avaient été dorlotés et servis et traités comme des rois, quand ils en avaient eu envie, mais la plupart du temps on les avait laissés tranquilles. Ils avaient fait de la randonnée dans les montagnes, s'étaient allongés sur des couvertures et avaient regardé les étoiles lors des nuits claires, et s'étaient trempés dans le jacuzzi pendant des heures d'affilée. Ils avaient même fait l'amour devant un feu de cheminée crépitant. Ça avait été le paradis. John était rentré à la maison revigoré, mais Sherlock semblait encore plus tendu qu'auparavant. Il avait paru s'amuser pendant leur escapade, mais tandis qu'ils se préparaient à retourner chez eux ils était devenu silencieux et cassant. John avait fait semblant de ne rien remarquer.

La projection se déroulait au Harmony Gold Theater sur Sunset Boulevard. C'était une sensation nouvelle que d'occuper la même voiture que Sherlock après des mois de séparation forcée en public. Ils allaient être collés l'un à l'autre pendant les prochains événements médiatiques. John se demandait s'il ne préférait pas faire les choses séparément. Se tenir et marcher à côté de Sherlock, prendre la pose - il devrait faire un effort supplémentaire pour supprimer ce qui était devenu naturel : le toucher sans y penser, prendre sa main, l'embrasser quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Irène se gara dans l'enclos réservé aux invités de marque du théâtre et ils se frayèrent un passage à l'intérieur, où ils furent conduits jusqu'à une salle verte. Molly et Ang étaient là; ils échangèrent des accolades et des poignées de mains. Molly les regarda l'un après l'autre, les yeux brillants. "C'est bien vrai, alors?" dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

John lança un regard à Sherlock. "J'en ai bien peur, Molly. Tu m'en vois désolé, mais Sherlock n'est plus sur le marché."

Elle lui donna une claque sur le bras en riant. "Oh, ne sois pas idiot. Je suis ravie pour toi." Ang souriait, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. John était content qu'il ne soit pas contrarié, mais il ne voulait pas souffler la vedette au film de Ang, donc il préférait en parler le moins possible.

Une femme avec une oreillette et un bloc-notes entra. "D'accord, les amis, le public est en train de s'installer. Vous pourrez vous introduire dans la salle quand on baissera la lumière des projecteurs. Une fois la projection terminée, nous installerons des sièges sur la scène, et ensuite on donnera la parole au public. Nous avons mis de côté des tickets pour les étudiant en cinéma, comme vous l'avez demandé, Mr Holmes, mais ils ont été écoulés en un instant. Attendez-vous à beaucoup de questions sur votre processus," dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

"Ce sont nos préférées," dit Sherlock.

John lui lança un regard, se demandant s'il était aussi anxieux que lui en cet instant précis. De voir enfin ce film qui avait tellement de signification pour eux - eh bien, il ne savait pas comment il se sentirait. Voir Benjamin et Mark découvrir leur relation lui rappellerait comment Sherlock et lui avaient découvert la leur. Et surtout, il espérait que ce serait aussi bon qu'ils se l'imaginaient. Il espérait que ça vaudrait tous les sacrifices que Sherlock et lui avaient fait.

Ils entrèrent dans l'auditorium une fois la lumière baissée. Quelques annonces rapides pour les projections _Variety _étaient montrées. Ils se glissèrent jusqu'aux sièges délimités pour eux par des cordes au premier rang. John se demanda s'il pouvait se risquer à prendre la main de Sherlock dans l'obscurité. Le film commença sans lui laisser le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

La bande originale d'Andrew Bird fut la première chose qu'il entendit. C'était minimaliste mais évocateur, un violon plaintif et un piano. Une guitare calme les rejoignit. Le générique de début était bref : seulement le nom du studio et "Ang Lee film." Pas de noms d'acteurs, pas de mention de scénariste.

Ensuite - coupe franche sur la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Un canapé, en angle frontal, que la désaturation rendait encore plus solitaire pour la seule personne du plan. Mark, à l'extrême gauche, assis seul, les genoux serrés, regardant droit devant lui.

John inspira profondément. _Nous y voilà._

* * *

><p>Irène resta immobile pendant que le générique défilait, la voix douce d'Andrew Bird chantant la chanson qu'il avait composée pour le thème du film. Elle entendit Molly renifler à sa droite. John et Sherlock se tenaient à sa droite et vibraient pratiquement sous l'effort de ne pas se prendre la main.<p>

Le public était étrangement calme, attentif à la musique. Personne ne parlait, n'applaudissait ni ne bougeait sur son siège.

La chanson s'acheva, laissant place à la bande originale instrumentale pendant que le générique continuait à défiler. Les applaudissements débutèrent quelque part dans le fond de la salle et en quelques secondes se transformèrent en un rugissement fracassant, assourdissant. Les gens du public bondirent sur leurs pieds comme l'éclairage se rallumait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche et surprit Sherlock qui regardait John. L'expression sur son visage était parlante. "Ça en valait la peine," murmura-t-il. John acquiesça.

Les machinistes plaçaient vite et efficacement cinq chaises sur la scène, l'une d'entre elles un peu à l'écart et face aux quatre autres. C'était la place de Malcom Dobbs, directeur de _Variety_, historien et critique de cinéma.

John, Sherlock, Ang et Molly se levèrent et montèrent sur la scène. Les applaudissements s'intensifièrent, assaisonnés de cris et de sifflements. Irène avait assisté à beaucoup de visionnages, et il était rare d'obtenir une telle ovation. _Brokeback_ avait provoqué ce genre de réaction, se rappela-t-elle, de même que _Memento_.

Il fallut cinq minutes pour que tout le monde se calme. Irène se leva et migra vers le fond de la salle, se sentant trop visible seule à l'avant. Elle remit en place son oreillette et se tint prête, juste au cas où.

Malcolm rassembla ses fiches et tout le monde se rassit, se réinstallant et chuchotant. "Messieurs, Miss Hooper, félicitations. C'est un film remarquable," commença-t-il.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe de remerciement pendant que les applaudissements reprenaient. "Nous en sommes fiers," dit Ang.

"Avant de commencer, j'aimerais ajouter un commentaire personnel." Malcolm hésita. "John Watson..." commença-t-il, et il n'alla pas plus loin. Le public éclata en sifflements et en applaudissements déchaînés et tout à coup ils étaient de nouveau debout. John regarda autour de lui, émerveillé. Ang et Molly se levèrent aussi, puis Sherlock, posant brièvement une main sur l'épaule de John avant de se mettre à applaudir. John se leva à moitié et s'inclina un peu maladroitement, balayant les acclamations d'un haussement d'épaules, levant les mains en mimant "non non, s'il vous plait", souriant de ce sourire d'autodérision que l'on prenait souvent pour de la fausse modestie mais qu'Irène savait être sincère. Tout le monde se calma, et finalement, Dobbs se lança. Il leur demanda de discuter du casting, du scénario, des éléments habituels de la réalisation. Pendant vingt minutes ils parlèrent à tour de rôle, donnant des réponses qu'ils avaient probablement répétées dans leur tête selon ce que Dobbs était susceptible de demander.

La partie amusante, éprouvante pour les nerfs, viendrait ensuite. Les questions du public.

Un étudiant au look bohème passa en premier. "Mr Holmes, cette question est pour vous. Premièrement, j'ai adoré le film et j'ai trouvé que vous étiez vraiment bon dedans."

Sherlock hocha la tête. "Merci."

"On sait que vous êtes un acteur très cérébral avec une méthode de travail bien définie. Vous paraissez plus relâché et plus à l'écoute de votre côté émotionnel dans ce film. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus à ce sujet?"

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je vais essayer. Ce matériau était stimulant, mais pour toutes les différences que vous avez remarquées en moi, le mérite en revient à mon partenaire. John et moi avons travaillé en collaboration très étroite et je crois que nous avons beaucoup appris l'un de l'autre. Je lui faisais confiance et je crois que c'est très important quand on joue si intimement avec un autre acteur. J'ai pu étendre mon expérience du métier et je crois que mon interprétation n'en a été que meilleure."

Irène pouvait voir John se rengorger un peu sous l'éloge. La question suivante venait d'un critique. "John, ne mâchons pas nos mots. Vous êtes connus pour des films d'amour et des comédies romantiques et vos derniers films ont été plutôt ternes. Avez-vous sciemment recherché un rôle qui vous permettrait de briser cette image et de montrer de quoi vous êtes capable?"

John se redressa sur son siège. "Eh bien, je dirais que vous ne mâchez certainement pas vos mots." Rires éparpillés. "Il est vrai que j'ai fini par être associé à un certain genre de film. Je suis fier de beaucoup de ces films. Il y en a d'autres dont je suis moins fier. J'avoue que ce que je cherchais vraiment était un défi, quelque chose qui m'obligerait à sortir de mon domaine de prédilection, mais j'avais abandonné l'espoir de jamais recevoir une telle opportunité, alors quand j'ai reçu le coup de téléphone pour auditionner pour Mark, c'était - eh bien c'était un miracle. J'espérais et j'espère toujours que ça me permettra de - comment l'as-tu formulé, Sherlock? Etendre mon expérience du métier."

Un autre étudiant en cinéma passa ensuite, un jeune homme. "Comment vous êtes-vous préparé pour les scènes d'amour? Aucun d'entre vous n'avait fait de scène romantique avec un autre homme auparavant; en quoi l'expérience était-elle différente?"

Irène n'était pas surprise, John et Sherlock non plus apparemment. Ils s'étaient tous attendus à beaucoup de reprises et de variations de cette question. John et Sherlock se regardèrent, échangeant des sourires de connivence. Le tout soigneusement calculé pour relayer leur image de bons amis qui sont tout de même des professionnels. "Tu veux prendre celle-là?" dit John.

"Vas-y, je t'en prie."

"Je vais commencer, alors." John s'éclaircit la gorge. "Ce n'est pas tellement différent, en fait. Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu des centaines d'autres acteurs vous dire que tourner des scènes de sexe n'est pas sexy, et ils ne vous ont pas menti. Sherlock et moi, vu que nous avons tourné ce film presque dans l'ordre, avions atteint un niveau de confiance et de confort l'un avec l'autre qui a plutôt facilité les choses. En un sens, c'était plus facile que les scènes similaires avec des femmes, parce que je suis d'habitude plus conscient de leurs susceptibilités. Je suis toujours terrifié de les offenser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'étais pas aussi inquiet avec Sherlock."

"C'est une question d'état d'esprit," dit Sherlock. "Il faut se débarrasser de la peur d'être vu, et être honnête sur la manière dont vous êtes perçus. C'est la tâche la plus difficile qu'un acteur puisse rencontrer."

Irène hocha la tête légèrement. Ils avaient bien géré celle-ci.

Une femme effacée, sans prétention, prit la question suivante. "Comme c'est souvent le cas avec les films romantiques, il y a eu des sales rumeurs circulant sur votre relation hors caméra. Avez-vous entendu ces rumeurs? Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous pensez que les gens insinuent de telles choses?"

Sherlock remua sur son siège. L'esprit d'Irène capta quelque chose dans sa posture. _Position d'attaque._

John sourit. "Bien sûr que nous avons entendu ces rumeurs, tout le monde les a entendues. C'est quelque chose que nous devons toujours affronter en tant qu'acteurs. Les gens confondent les personnages que nous jouons avec ce que nous sommes en tant que personnes. Sherlock et moi sommes justes de bons amis. Le problème que cela soulève..."

"Des sales rumeurs?" interrompit Sherlock en se penchant un peu vers l'avant. "Pourquoi _sales_?"

"Elle voulait juste dire les rumeurs que - " dit John en essayant de redresser la situation.

"Je sais ce qu'elle a voulu dire, John," dit Sherlock, le coupant d'un geste. Je suis simplement curieux de savoir pourquoi elle a choisi cette terminologie. De sales rumeurs. Mmh. J'aimerais bien savoir. Si mon partenaire était une femme, ces mêmes rumeurs auraient-elles été décrites de la même manière? Je ne crois pas. On aurait parlé de rumeurs scabreuses ou de rumeurs sexy, ou de rumeurs tout court. Mais comme mon partenaire est un homme, cet homme ici, tout à coup ces rumeurs sont 'sales.'" La jeune femme qui avait posé la question jetait des regards autour d'elle, horrifiée. Les gens du publics s'agitaient sur leurs sièges. John lança à Sherlock un Regard. Sherlock se racla la gorge et se recula légèrement.

"Les rumeurs de ce type sont très courantes, je crois que c'était là le point essentiel," s'exclama Dobbs.

"Oui, bien sûr," dit Sherlock d'un ton plus calme. "John et moi avons joué des amants, alors les gens se demandent si nous sommes amants. Bien sûr que non. John et moi sommes de bons amis, sans plus. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? C'est tout à fait ridicule." Il se conformait à la ligne du parti, mais ses yeux avaient un air étrange et distrait auquel Irène n'accorda même plus d'importance : elle pouvait voir rougir son visage depuis le fond de l'auditorium.

Dobbs acquiesça. "Pour revenir à votre réponse, John, pourriez-vous - "

"Et si ce n'était pas le cas?" dit Sherlock, brusquement. Ses yeux étaient devenus - flamboyants.

Irène grinça des dents. _Oh, merde._

"Pardon?" dit Dobbs.

Les doigts de Sherlock étaient entrelacés si fort que les jointures en étaient devenues blanches. "Et si nous n'étions pas juste des amis? Qu'est-ce que cela voudrait dire, Malcolm?" Un murmure se répandit dans le public. Ang et Molly regardaient Sherlock comme s'il était devenu fou. John faisait de son mieux pour paraître calme, mais sa mâchoire était contractée.

"Sherlock," commença John, tendant la main comme pour toucher son bras mais s'arrêtant à mi-chemin.

"Non, John, je suis curieux. Peut-être que nous pouvons poser quelques questions personnelles, tant que nous avons un aussi bon aperçu d'Hollywood. Et si toutes les rumeurs étaient vraies - enfin, à part ces histoires sur la Barbade, ce sont des foutaises. Imaginons le pire des scénarios, voulez-vous? Et si nous étions ensembles, et que nous étions découverts? Ou même reconnus? Ce serait sûrement la pire des situations possibles pour nous. Personne ne pourrait imaginer quelque chose de plus désastreux. Qu'est-ce que cela voudrait dire? Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que ma carrière serait terminée, comme la sienne? Et ce film pour lequel nous avons travaillé si dur, et qui signifie tellement pour nous? Serait-il condamné à échouer? La qualité du film cesserait-elle d'avoir de l'importance? Ses mérites deviendraient-ils si insignifiants que notre vie privée puisse les éclipser? Est-ce que ce serait vraiment une telle catastrophe, que nous en parlions comme si la seule idée de ces _sales_ rumeurs suffisait à nous faire tous paniquer? Dites-moi, Malcolm. Est-ce que les pages sacro-saintes de _Variety _nous renieraient vraiment et s'assureraient que nous ne travaillions plus jamais dans cette ville, pour avoir commis ce péché dégoûtant d'être amoureux?" Il s'arrêta. Sa voix avait enflé de manière constante durant son discours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne trop vive pour une séance amicale de questions-réponses.

La salle était tellement silencieuse, comme si Sherlock avait aspiré les voix de chacun des membres de l'assistance. Sherlock se tint tranquille un moment, déglutissant difficilement, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme celle d'un poisson. John était figé sur place, fixant le sol, la mâchoire si serrée que son visage était devenu tout carré. Dobbs ne savait manifestement plus quoi faire.

Sherlock se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il regarda autour de lui et sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Personne dans cette salle ne pouvait plus croire qu'il avait seulement parlé en théorie.

Irène voyait au moins une demi-douzaine de personnes sortir leur téléphone en essayant d'être subtiles. Ça sortirait sur Twitter dans les 30 secondes. _Sherlock Holmes vient de révéler son homosexualité et sa liaison avec John Watson à une projection de Variety. Vidéo à 11H. _Oh mon dieu, _le film. _Ce questions-réponses passait en live sur le site de Variety. Qui aurait besoin de Twitter?

"Je crois que nous devrions..." commença Dobbs.

Sherlock se leva. "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il. Il arracha son micro, lança un regard agonisant à John, qui ne le regardait pas, et quitta la scène d'un pas raide vers les coulisses.

John se retourna et le regarda s'en aller. Dobbs se tourna vers Ang et Molly, semblant prêt à détourner la conversation et à prétendre que rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, mais il fut à nouveau interrompu quand John se leva également. "Je suis désolé," dit-il, "pouvez-vous nous excuser un moment?"

Dobbs acquiesça, ravi de pouvoir répondre à quelque chose de poli. "Bien sûr."

John retira son propre micro et suivit Sherlock dans les coulisses. Tout le public chuchotait à présent. Dobbs leva une main. "Très bien mesdames et messieurs. Je suis sûr que nous aurons de nouveau l'occasion de parler à Sherlock et John une fois qu'ils seront de retour. Je suis certain que vous aurez encore des questions à leur poser." Ricanement nerveux. "Pour l'instant, penchons-nous un peu sur cet incroyable scénario..."

Irène n'écoutait pas. Elle avait sorti son propre téléphone. Elle envoya un message à Greg, Mike, Harry et Sally, de même qu'à son propre assistant, Bruno.

_Alerte Rouge, tout le monde. Plan Delta activé._

* * *

><p>John sortit de scène, les poings serrés, ravalant fermement sa colère. Il pouvait voir Sherlock dans les coulisses, dos tourné, se détachant sur l'éclat rouge d'un signe Exit. L'estomac de John faisait des nœuds, il avait peur de vomir. La panique affluait vers sa pensée consciente avec les cris bruyants et insistants de <em>Oh mon dieu merde c'est sorti, c'est vraiment sorti nous sommes fichus tout le monde le sait ça y est tout est fini qu'est-ce qu'il a fait. <em>Il souhaitait comprendre ce qui était arrivé sur cette scène. Il avait dû se retenir de plaquer Sherlock au sol pour le faire taire, mais en même temps il avait entendu l'émotion dans la voix de Sherlock, ce tremblement sous-jacent de peine, et il avait voulu passer ses bras autour de lui et le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il dise à John ce qui se passait. Comment avait-il pu manquer cela? Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué que Sherlock était si proche du gouffre? Et pourquoi en avait-il été si proche pour commencer? Sherlock était le contrôle personnifié, la rationalité, Sherlock n'était pas - _ça_.

Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il avait encore quelques petites choses à apprendre sur cet homme qu'il aimait.

"Sherlock!" dit-il, gardant un ton bas, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, de peur qu'on ne les entende. Sherlock ne bougea pas, il se tint simplement immobile, les mains sur les hanches et la tête basse. "Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer?" Pas de réponse. John se passa une main sur le visage. "Seigneur. Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Nous ne sommes pas prêts pour ça, ça n'était pas censé arriver maintenant, et...Sherlock?" John avança d'un pas. "Mon dieu, à quoi tu pensais? Tu veux bien te retourner et me _parler_? Nous nous sommes mis d'accord bordel, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un plan, si tu voulais le foutre en l'air avec ces foutaises tu aurais au moins pu me _prévenir_ et..."

Il arrêta de parler quand Sherlock se retourna. L'expression de son visage rendait tout ce que John aurait pu dire hors de propos. "Je suis désolé, John," dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il avait l'air - mon dieu, il avait l'air anéanti. Au yeux de n'importe qui d'autre il aurait pu paraître à peine plus que perturbé, mais aux yeux de John, qui le connaissait si bien, il aurait tout aussi bien pu sangloter. "J'ai tout gâché. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que tu es fâché. J'ai juste..."

John saisit l'avant-bras de Sherlock. "Je ne suis pas fâché, je suis perdu et maintenant tu me fais peur. Nom de dieu mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé là-bas? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord! Je croyais que tout allait si bien!"

Il hocha la tête. "C'était le cas."

"Après les vacances que nous venons de passer. Ce n'était pas bien?"

"C'était mieux que bien. Ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. John, nous avons dû aller dans la nature au loin et nous cacher derrière des portes fermées pour être ensemble. Ce n'est pas juste. Nous ne devrions pas être obligés de nous cacher."

"Non, ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Et je ne veux pas me cacher non plus, mais nous - nous en avons parlé, il ne restait plus que quelques mois à tenir, je croyais que tu - qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait craquer tout à coup comme ça? Tu ne veux pas me le dire?"

Sherlock le fixa seulement d'un regard vide, perdu. "Je n'y arrive pas, John. Je n'y arrive plus. Je croyais pouvoir le faire. J'ai essayé, je te jure que j'ai essayé, mais - je n'en peux plus." John regarda Sherlock avec horreur alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

"Sherlock, mon dieu," murmura-t-il. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit à quel point tu étais blessé?"

"Je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Je sais à quel point tu as besoin de ça, je sais ce que ça représente pour toi, et je..."

"Arrête," dit John, lui donnant une petite secousse. "Tu aurais dû me dire que tu souffrais tellement. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Pourquoi tu as cru que tu devais me le cacher?"

"Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable. Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je voulais la tenir."

"Et tu crois que c'est plus important pour moi que ton bien-être?"

"Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de mon bien-être jusqu'à maintenant."

"Merde, c'est important, Sherlock! Est-ce qu'on n'est pas une équipe? Tu ne me fais pas confiance?"

"Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance. Comment est-ce que je pourrais être suffisant?"

John fronça les sourcils. "Suffisant pour quoi?"

"Pour que tous ces problèmes en vaillent la peine!" dit Sherlock, relevant la tête. "Je ne suis pas comme toi, John. Tu t'entends bien avec les gens, tu peux discuter avec n'importe qui. Les gens sont attirés par toi, ils veulent être ton ami, ton amant, ton frère, ta sœur. Je n'ai jamais eu ce talent. Je repousse les gens, et ça ne me posait aucun problème, parce que les gens étaient toujours assommants. J'ai grandi en sachant que je serais toujours seul, exactement comme ils l'ont dit."

La colère brûla dans le cœur de John. "Qui? Qui a dit ça?"

"Tout le monde! Mes camarades de classe, mes profs, mes gouvernantes, même ma propre mère! J'étais la bête curieuse, le solitaire, et ce n'était pas grave. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire à moi, et je n'avais pas besoin d'eux non plus. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il y aurait un jour quelqu'un comme toi, John. Toi, qui es gentil et correct et _normal_, et tu m'as choisi. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi ni comment, mais tu m'as choisi et ils avaient tort, ils avaient tous tort et je voulais qu'ils le _sachent_. Je voulais que tout le monde le sache et qu'ils voient que quelqu'un comme toi, qui aurait pu avoir n'importe qui, m'as vraiment choisi moi. Ils croisa de nouveau le regard de John. "Tu es la seule chose dont j'ai jamais été fier, John. Tout ce que j'ai accompli d'autre était le résultat naturel du travail et de l'effort et d'un savoir-faire supérieur, mais toi - tu es à moi grâce à moi, peu importe ce que tu vois en moi, et m'aimer doit avoir une certaine valeur à tes yeux. Alors être assis là à le renier et entendre quelqu'un le qualifier de sale et savoir que ce serait désapprouvé et condamné- je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu la tête. Je ne sais pas gérer ce genre d'émotions, John. Je suis encore débutant. Je voulais juste le jeter à la figure de tout le monde. Et maintenant j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Je suis désolé."

John était sans voix. _Mon dieu, comment ais-je pu le décevoir à ce point? On m'a confié le coeur de cet homme, et il est fragile et pas encore mis à l'épreuve. Je dois mieux m'en occuper. _Il tendit la main et attira Sherlock dans ses bras, le serrant étroitement. Sherlock se cramponna à lui ; il tremblait, il était littéralement secoué, et John eut un bref aperçu de la culpabilité qui l'attendait. Cet aperçu suffit presque à le faire trembler sur ses jambes. "C'est moi qui devrais être désolé," murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Sherlock. J'aurais dû voir. J'aurais dû savoir."

Sherlock renifla. "J'ai fait en sorte que tu ne voies rien. Je suis bon acteur, John."

"Tu ne dois pas jouer la comédie pour moi. Jamais. Promets-moi que tu ne te cacheras plus de moi."

"C'est promis."

John le tira encore à lui et l'embrassa, en essuyant les traces humides sur ses joues. "Regarde-moi." Sherlock leva les yeux. John immobilisa son visage entre ses mains. "Il n'y a rien de plus important pour moi que toi. Rien. Ni ce film, ni cette saleté de carrière, comprends-tu?" Sherlock ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder d'un œil incrédule. "Et ne viens pas me parler de quelque chose de bien que je vois en toi, parce que c'est _toi_ que je vois, chaque détail de toi, les parties brillantes et les parties douteuses et toutes les autres parties. Je ne t'aime pas pour une petite lueur de valeur qu'un tas de branleurs pense que tu n'as pas. Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu le _mérites_. Aucun d'entre nous ne le mérite, mais tout le monde le mérite. Je t'aime parce que tu es Sherlock Holmes et moi John Watson et que nous nous attendions sans le savoir. Tu ne dois pas te comporter d'une certaine manière ou être une certaine personne, tu ne dois pas _gagner_ mon amour, parce qu'il est à toi quoique tu fasses et tu vas devoir t'y habituer."

Sherlock sourit d'une manière un peu hésitante. Il donna l'impression d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il s'arrêta et se contenta d'embrasser John à nouveau, une main dans ses cheveux, le gardant contre lui d'un bras autour de sa taille. John lui rendit son baiser et le serra, tout deux expirant fort, comme s'ils reposaient quelque chose de lourd et soulageaient leurs épaules après avoir porté leur fardeau plus longtemps que nécessaire. "John," murmura Sherlock. "J'ai peur que tu ne saches jamais à quel point je t'aime."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit John. "Je le sais. Et c'est une bonne chose que je le sache, parce que tu viens de nous embarquer dans un cauchemar sans nom."

Sherlock soupira. "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?"

John lui jeta un autre coup d'œil, et il sut ce qu'ils devaient faire. "Nous allons arranger ça."

"Comment? Je viens de confesser toute l'histoire, personne ne croira plus que mon discours était une simple hypothèse. Tout le monde dans cette salle a un smartphone, c'est probablement déjà partout sur Twitter."

"Sherlock, on va arranger les choses."

"Je ne vois malheureusement pas comment on pourrait."

"Tu me fais confiance?"

"Bien sûr."

"Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que nous allons arranger ça. Tu es prêt à affronter les gens à nouveau?"

Sherlock soupira. "Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix."

"Très bien, alors." John tourna les talons et marcha droit sur la scène, s'interdisant d'hésiter. Tous les yeux retombèrent directement sur lui. La conversation sur la scène cessa tout de suite comme si elle avait été guillotinée. Il regarda par dessus son épaule pour découvrir que Sherlock ne l'avait pas suivi. Il se tenait juste au bord des coulisses, regardant John d'un air interrogateur, hésitant.

John sentit une vague de paix et de calme l'emporter, la paix de choisir un chemin et de ne pas regarder en arrière, et de savoir avec une confiance absolue que c'est le bon chemin.

Il tendit la main.

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargirent un peu.

Sherlock marcha en pleine lumière et saisit la main offerte. John lui sourit, sans prendre la peine de maîtriser l'affection dans son regard, et fut content de voir son sourire retourné. Il reconduisit Sherlock à leurs sièges, où ils se séparèrent assez longtemps pour s'installer et réajuster leurs microphones sur leurs chemises. "Désolé pour ça," dit John. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Sherlock ; sur un signal tacite, ils tendirent les bras et se reprirent la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts sur le bras du fauteuil de John. Il entendit quelques exclamations éparpillées dans le public, et les murmures montèrent d'un cran.

Sherlock se racla la gorge, lançant un regard à la ronde. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué?" dit-il.

Le public se répandit en éclats de rire, plus d'éclats de rire que la remarque ne le méritait réellement. Quelqu'un lança un applaudissement, qui fut repris encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit debout à nouveau. John se sentit rougir. Ils étaient _applaudis_. Réellement applaudis. Il regarda les yeux de Sherlock et vit la même pensée s'y refléter. John ne put s'en empêcher, il lui fit un sourire large et radieux. Et le public l'acclama.

Ils l'_acclamèrent_.

John jeta un regard à Molly, qui pleurait, et à Ang, qui applaudissait et souriait, mais un soupçon d'inquiétude planait encore dans son regard. Le public se calma et se rassit.

"Bien," dit Dobbs. "Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de la marche à suivre."

"Si je peux me permettre, Malcolm?" dit John. Dobbs acquiesça. "Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Je - nous - voudrions nous excuser pour cette interruption. Cette soirée est consacrée au film, et lui faire de l'ombre est la dernière chose que nous souhaitons. Alors si vous voulez bien m'accorder une minute pour clarifier quelques points, je pense que nous pourrons retourner à notre discussion sur le film. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler - de certaines choses, et je suis sûr que nous serons dégoûtés d'en parler bien assez tôt, alors ne nous attardons pas sur ce sujet ce soir."

Dobbs acquiesça. "C'est entendu."

John continua, s'adressant au public. "Je suppose que dans un jour ou deux, Sherlock et moi ferons une sorte d'annonce, que nos publicistes sont sans doute déjà occupés à écrire, et qui est retravaillée à la hâte pendant que nous parlons. Ce sera évoqué d'ici là, bien sûr. Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir combien d'entre vous ont déjà mis ça sur Twitter." Rire nerveux. "Même si vous ne l'avez pas fait, ce questions-réponses est retransmis en live sur internet. Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était pas notre plan. Nous avions prévu d'attendre bien après la sortie du film. La nécessité de faire cela - eh bien, je n'ai pas besoin de vous l'expliquer. Nos carrières et la sortie de ce film étaient un sujet d'inquiétude. Mais le coût..." Il s'interrompit et lança un coup d'œil à Sherlock. "Parfois, le coût émotionnel du secret est trop élevé." John soupira, serrant les doigts de Sherlock. "Ce que nous devrions clarifier ce soir, selon moi, est que nous n'étions pas ensemble quand nous avons fait ce film." Sherlock acquiesça. "Nous nous sommes rencontrés à mon audition. Nous étions pratiquement des étrangers l'un pour l'autre quand le tournage a commencé, ce qui était voulu, et je dois dire que nous ne nous sommes pas très bien entendus au début. Nous sommes vite devenus des amis proches, mais ce n'est devenu autre chose que quelques mois plus tard. Je pense qu'il est important de le signaler. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour l'instant. Sherlock? Quelque chose à ajouter?"

Il réfléchit un instant. "Juste que notre intention a toujours été de reconnaître notre relation publiquement. Le fait que nous ayons été obligés de nous cacher de peur d'interrompre la sortie du film, ou que nous devions craindre pour nos carrières - ce qui est encore le cas, bien sûr - est inacceptable." Applaudissements enthousiastes. "Nous espérons avec ferveur que l'attention des médias, quelle qu'elle soit - et vraiment, nous ne méritons pas la quantité que nous recevrons probablement - ne va pas supplanter la sortie de ce film, qui mérite une évaluation juste basée sur ses nombreux mérites." Encore des applaudissements.

Dobbs acquiesça. "Merci, messieurs. Bien dit. Maintenant, pouvons-nous retourner au sujet qui nous occupe?"

* * *

><p>Irène les retrouva dans la salle verte. John s'était attendu à des hurlements de fureur, mais au lieu de ça, lui et Sherlock furent accueillis par une énorme accolade qui les enveloppa tous les deux. Étonné, il la serra à son tour. "Irène, tu me surprends. Et puis quoi encore? Je vais te retrouver en train de lire un de ces livres d'Oprah?"<p>

"Dieu m'en préserve. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, John? Que ça me plaisait de t'aider à te cacher? Que je trouvais ça génial que tu doives être aussi secret? Que ça m'amusait énormément de restreindre tes mouvements et de prétendre sortir avec Sherlock et de vous regarder vous languir l'un de l'autre pendant que vous viviez sous le même toit? Pour quel genre de monstre me prends-tu?"

"Pour une publiciste qui veut que ses clients aient encore une carrière devant eux."

Elle agita une main. "Je suis une publiciste, je suis une publiciste incroyable, en fait je suis tellement géniale que non seulement vos carrières ne vont pas péricliter et mourir tout de suite, mais en plus vous allez monter en flèche vers les sommets de la célébrité. Vous allez voir. J'ai préparé ça pendant des mois."

"Tu avais préparé une révélation accidentelle?" dit Sherlock.

"J'avais prévu n'importe quelle urgence imaginable, y compris le cas où tu craquerais et vendrais la mèche par toi-même, ce qui s'est produit. D'ailleurs, mon livre de comptes personnel évaluait les chances que tu tiennes jusqu'aux Oscars à moins de dix pour cent. Je croyais quand même que tu tiendrais jusqu'à la sortie, cela dit."

"Et maintenant? Est-ce qu'on va à la réception?"

"Absolument. Vous n'avez rien à cacher. Plus maintenant. C'est un groupe de gens amicaux, vous avez par inadvertance choisi le bon endroit pour votre petite fête de coming-out. Savourez le calme avant la tempête, ça ne va pas durer."

"Quelle est l'étendue des dégâts pour l'instant?" dit John en scrutant son Blackberry, toujours entre ses mains.

"Eh bien - le premier tweet sorti du public a déjà été retweeté dix mille fois."

John pâlit. "Bon sang."

"Il y a un post sur toi dans chaque blog people majeur." Le téléphone vibra. "Oh - tu viens de passer sur le Huffington Post."

"Le monde moderne bouge rapidement," dit Sherlock d'un air lugubre. "Ça fait combien de temps? Une heure?"

Irène sourit. "Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose. Ça va te consoler." Elle chercha son iPad dans son sac. Elle effectua quelques tapotements et chargea une vidéo. "Harry a sorti ça il y a quelques minutes. Ça a été filmé sur un portable dans un club gay à San Francisco il y a environ une demi heure. Le directeur de la boîte a stoppé la musique, est monté sur la scène et a montré à tout le monde la vidéo du questions-réponses. Tiens, regarde."

Ils se bousculèrent devant son iPad, Sherlock penché sur John, sa main reposant sur la nuque de John. Ils regardèrent la vidéo. Quand le moment où ils se prenaient par la main sur leurs sièges arriva, la boîte de nuit tout entière implosa. La personne qui filmait cette vidéo amateur prit une vue panoramique. Les hommes tombaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant, dansant sans musique, souriant, poussant des acclamations. John ne savait pas quoi penser. "Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre," dit-il. "C'est à dire, je comprends pourquoi c'est important mais - ils sont tellement heureux. Ça semble tellement - personnel."

Irène récupéra la tablette. "Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez fait, les gars. Vous êtes tous les deux des stars de premier plan, et vous êtes maintenant dans une relation homosexuelle publiquement reconnue. Ça n'était _jamais_ arrivé. Jamais. C'est sans précédent. Personne ne saura quoi penser ni comment réagir. Moi-même je ne sais plus trop sur quel pied danser. Vous êtes tous les deux trop célèbres pour être relégués aux rôles de diversions comiques ou de meilleur ami gay." Elle renifla légèrement. "On pourrait presque dire que vous êtes trop grands pour échouer."

"Personne n'est trop grand pour échouer, pas dans ce business," dit Sherlock.

"Et quant à la raison de leur bonheur? Sérieusement? Les gars - vous êtes des héros maintenant. Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de personnes qui ont flashé sur l'un de vous deux? Ou sur vous deux? Avec quel intérêt ils ont suivi le développement de ce film? Avec quel désespoir ils ont voulu voir quelqu'un qui aurait le courage de dire rien à foutre, voici l'homme que j'aime et vous pouvez tous aller vous faire voir? C'est ce que vous avez fait ce soir, que vous l'ayez voulu ou non. Ça aurait été bien d'attendre, de publier une annonce tranquille et polie après avril quand les enjeux auraient été moins élevés, mais ça? C'est du drame. Ça a du poids. C'est du "je suis fou je n'en peux plus", de la passion. C'est ce qui inspire les gens. Et je vous adore pour ça, tous les deux." Elle eut un sourire radieux. "Même si je ne vais pas dormir beaucoup pendant les quelques mois qui viennent."

* * *

><p>Ils allèrent à la réception dans le hall, recevant des applaudissements nourris à leur apparition. John s'était attendu à recevoir maintenant le déluge de questions personnelles qu'ils avaient éludé après la projection, mais bizarrement, cela n'arriva pas. Tout le monde évitait assez ostensiblement le sujet. "Je ne suis pas surpris," murmura Sherlock, comme ils s'arrêtaient au buffet pour se servir à boire. "Ils sont tous si pressés de montrer qu'ils sont au-dessus de tout ça, qu'ils ne sont pas concernés par les ragots et qu'ils ne nous surveillent pas du coin de l'œil en cette minute même."<p>

"Nous n'oublierons pas cette projection de sitôt," dit une voix familière derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Malcolm Dobbs, un verre à la main.

"Nous ne voulions vraiment pas détourner l'événement," dit John.

Il haussa les épaules. "Je sais bien que non. Ce n'est pas grave. Vous l'avez assumé avec un aplomb admirable."

"Je voudrais m'excuser pour m'être emporté," dit Sherlock.

Dobbs l'examina. "Si vous me faites vraiment des excuses, alors je les accepte."

"Vous n'avez jamais vraiment été mon plus grand fan, Malcolm."

"Vous ne m'avez jamais donné de raisons de l'être. La seule fois où j'ai essayé de vous interviewer pour un magazine, vous avez quitté l'entrevue vexé parce que je posais trop de 'questions ineptes'."

John soupira. "N'est-il pas charmant?"

Dobbs prit une gorgée, parlant à voix basse. "Ne soyez pas dupes, tout le monde en parle. Mais pas devant vous."

"Nous le savons," dit Sherlock. "Quel est le consensus?"

"Franchement? Personne ne sait quoi penser. Rien de tel n'est jamais arrivé avant."

"C'est ce que dit Irène."

"Je dirai ceci, cependant. Vous allez rendre beaucoup de gens nerveux."

John fronça les sourcils. "Nerveux? Pourquoi?"

"Allons, John. La règle numéro un à Hollywood est de ne pas faire de vagues. Non seulement vous faites des vagues, mais en plus vous entraînez une foule de gens dans votre sillage. La plupart d'entre eux travaillent dur pour garder les choses calmes et ne veulent pas voir les choses remuer dangereusement."

"Nous ne faisons pas de vagues, nous abandonnons le navire, pour étendre cette métaphore plutôt torturée," dit Sherlock. "Ils peuvent tous rester sur leur joli bateau, nous ne voulons plus être avec eux."

"Faites attention à vous. Beaucoup de gens vont vous tapoter amicalement le dos pour mieux vous poignarder."

* * *

><p>Il était dix heures passées quand ils remontèrent dans la voiture. John n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de passer par toutes les émotions imaginables comme il l'avait fait ce soir là. Pour l'heure il se sentait transporté de joie, presque à en avoir la tête qui tourne, étourdi par la libération de toute cette tension. A peine étaient-ils installés sur le siège arrière que Sherlock le tira presque sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser d'une manière insensée.<p>

Irène soupira en s'asseyant derrière le volant. "Ne me faites plus revivre ça."

"Oh, tu voudrais bien," la taquina John.

Elle mit la voiture en marche. "A la maison?"

John repoussa Sherlock avec effort. "Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, je suis trop surexcité. Je me sens plutôt comme si j'avais bu huit tasses de café."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" demanda Sherlock.

John le regarda, vit son expression d'anticipation, et il sut. "J'aimerais t'emmener dîner en tête à tête. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Sherlock? Tu veux bien sortir avec moi?"

Sherlock ricana, lentement et d'un ton espiègle. "Seulement si maman est d'accord."

Irène soupira. "Maman dit qu'elle a un million de choses à faire, alors une décision serait merveilleuse."

John prit la main de Sherlock. "Je voudrais t'emmener au restaurant, entrer avec toi, prendre une table, nous asseoir et dîner quelque part où tout le monde peut nous voir. Comme un couple normal."

"C'est parti pour un dîner!" dit Irène, et elle sortit du parking comme une fusée.

John la guida jusqu'au restaurant où ils s'étaient retrouvés la première fois pour cette conversation brève et pas tellement amicale avant le tournage. Elle les déposa et tendit les clés au voiturier. "Je vous laisse la voiture et je prends un taxi pour rentrer. Je serai chez vous assez tôt demain, alors essayez de ne pas être trop dénudés en dehors de la chambre, d'accord?"

Ils lui firent un signe de la main et prirent une table dans un coin; ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre avec un sourire complice devant cette pure nouveauté. Le patron sembla émerveillé de les voir assis là tous les deux, et John réalisa qu'il savait. Il jeta un regard aux alentours et vit des paires d'yeux passer sur eux avant de se détourner. Beaucoup de gens ici étaient au courant. Il savait que le ragots voyageaient vite dans cette ville, mais la vitesse avec laquelle cette nouvelle se propageait était incroyable.

Ils commandèrent du vin et, pendant un moment, se contentèrent de se fixer du regard. John finit par éclater de rire. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire," dit-il.

Sherlock lui fit un grand sourire. "Moi non plus. Après des mois à nous éviter en public, être tout à coup ici, c'est - surréaliste. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit pendant un rencard?" Il regarda John de haut en bas. "Tu es très - joli?"

John haussa un sourcil. "Tu m'as vu enfiler ces vêtements il y a six heures."

"Et tu es joli dedans depuis lors. Tu es toujours très joli."

"Mon dieu, exactement ce qu'un homme a envie d'entendre. Qu'il est joli."

"Maintenant tu te fiches de moi."

"Tu facilites tellement les choses." Il tripota sa serviette. "Ça va empirer. Particulièrement dans les prochains jours."

Sherlock acquiesça. "Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'horrible si j'espère qu'une grande célébrité va mourir pour nous supplanter aux infos?"

"Je crois qu'Irène est tout à fait capable d'empoisonner les vitamines de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui serait de toute façon proche de la fin, évidemment."

"Zsa Zsa Gabor."

"Non, elle n'est pas assez connue. Kirk Douglas, peut-être." Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent tous les deux d'un rire horrifié.

"Nous allons aller droit en enfer. Très vite, avec mal prémédité," bégaya John.

"Si tu crois en ce genre de choses, nous sommes déjà sur la ligne express."

Leur vin arriva, puis leur nourriture. Sherlock poussa un grognement soudain. John fronça les sourcils, sa fourchette à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. "Quoi?"

"John, je passe chez Letterman la semaine prochaine."

"Je sais, je passe chez Ellen, et puis il y aura encore la tournée. Ce n'est pas notre première tournée publique. Sherlock, ils ne vont pas poser la question."

"Letterman posera la question."

"C'est possible. Irène et toi trouverez un moyen de gérer la situation."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la première?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Devrions-nous y aller - ensemble?"

John fixa son assiette. "Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de réfléchir à tout ça." Il secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas y penser maintenant non plus. Écoute, ce n'est même pas notre job de nous inquiéter de ces choses-là. C'est pour ça que nous payons Irène. Elle a sûrement tout un plan d'action avec points importants et débriefings en équipe. Nous prendrons nos instructions auprès d'elle. Alors parlons d'autre chose. Parlons de tout sauf de ça, parce que je suis de sortie en public avec mon fringuant petit ami et je veux seulement savourer l'instant." Il prit la main de Sherlock. "Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble, pas pendant un moment. Les deux prochaines semaines vont être folles et puis nous serons partis pour les premières internationales et je ne te verrai pas pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée, et puis les vacances seront là avant même qu'on s'en rende compte. Respirons un peu et asseyons-nous ici et parlons des choses normales que font les gens normaux."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi parlent les gens normaux."

John lâcha sa main et retourna à son dîner. "De la vie, Sherlock. La vie de tous les jours."

Sherlock hocha la tête, l'air encore incertain. "D'accord. Je vais essayer."

Parler de choses normales s'avéra plus facile qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Ils parlèrent des vacances qui approchaient à grands pas et de l'endroit où ils les passeraient. Ils parlèrent de leur maison et d'un réagencement éventuel, ce qui les mena à aborder délicatement l'idée de vendre la maison de John et d'en acheter ou d'en construire une ensemble. Ils parlèrent de la mère de Sherlock, qui avait passé le stade de l'indignation et le harcelait perpétuellement pour rencontrer John. Ils parlèrent de faire un voyage, un long voyage bien mérité ensemble après les Oscars, et de ce qu'ils voulaient visiter.

Avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, il était presque minuit et leurs plats avaient été débarrassés, l'addition payée, et ils s'attardaient sur le café, se tenant la main et parlant à voix basse. John était hypnotisé par les lèvres de Sherlock qui bougeaient.

"On devrait probablement rentrer à la maison," dit Sherlock, dans un ronronnement grave auquel John avait développé un réflexe pavlovien. "Notre serveur nous regarde de travers."

"Oui, rentrons à la maison. Je compte te baiser violemment ce soir."

Avant que Sherlock n'ait le temps de répondre, le patron apparut à leur table. "Mr Watson, Mr Holmes. Pardonnez mon intrusion. Je vois que vous vous préparez à partir. J'ai pensé qu'il était plus prudent de vous avertir qu'un groupe de photographes s'est rassemblé près de l'entrée principale. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux faire amener votre voiture devant l'entrée latérale, qui est dégagée."

Sherlock acquiesça. "Merci, ce serait..."

"Non," dit John.

"Non?" répéta Sherlock.

"Non, nous allons sortir par l'entrée principale. Amenez notre voiture là-bas, s'il vous plait."

"Mais - John, plein de gens dans une relation hétéro pas scandaleuse du tout utilisent l'entrée latérale pour éviter les paparazzi."

"Je sais. Mais ce soir, j'ai juste..." Il soupira. "Nous venons juste d'arrêter de nous cacher, Sherlock. Je déteste l'idée de recommencer."

Sherlock secoua la tête. "Tu m'étonnes, John. C'était toi qui voulais garder le secret, après tout."

"Oui, c'est vrai, et je ne pense toujours pas avoir eu tort. Mais c'est fait maintenant, c'est lâché, et j'en ai marre de me cacher. Je vais marcher droit vers cette porte et tenir ta main pendant que je le fais."

"Mais pourquoi?"

John croisa son regard. "Parce que je suis John Watson, et je fais ce que je veux, qu'ils aillent se faire voir."

Il vit alors une lueur d'excitation briller dans l'œil de Sherlock, la même lueur qu'il avait quand il s'attelait à une scène difficile ou un puzzle compliqué ou quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. "Allons-y alors," dit-il, se mettant debout et tendant la main à John.

John se leva et tendit son ticket au patron. L'homme tourna les talons pour s'en aller puis s'arrêta et se retourna. "Je suis désolé si c'est inapproprié, ou si je dépasse les bornes, mais laissez-moi vous dire - vous nous avez rendus fiers ce soir, messieurs. Mes sincères félicitations et j'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous."

John cligna des yeux, étonnement touché. "Merci."

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la porte et attendirent. Il les avertit quand leur voiture freina devant l'entrée. John leva les yeux vers Sherlock, serra sa main, et ils sortirent du restaurant, soudés l'un à l'autre.

* * *

><p>Notes de l'auteur :<p>

1. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas américains, Fox News est une chaîne de télévision à forte tendance conservatrice, susceptible de diaboliser John et Sherlock après leur coming out. La chaîne équivalente de gauche est MSNBC.

2. Les visionnages de Variety sont réels ; ce sont des événements privés avec une liste d'invités très convoitée.

3. Le personnage de Malcolm Dobbs est de mon invention.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

John Watson se réveilla dans un monde nouveau. Un monde dans lequel il était maintenant homosexuel, dans une relation homosexuelle avec un autre homosexuel, et tout était encore plus gay que le vieux chapeau à plumes de son père.

Il ne se sentait pas très différent de ce qu'il était le jour précédent, ni de ce qu'il avait été avant de rencontrer Sherlock. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'essayer de déterminer quelle étiquette lui convenait. Gay? Bisexuel? Hétéro avec un astérisque? Était-ce important? Il avait assez de jugeote pour réaliser que, peu importe la manière dont il se voyait lui-même, le monde lui appliquerait un ensemble de critères et le jugerait pour son homosexualité. Il était amoureux de Sherlock. Il le trouvait sexuellement attirant et se délectait de son corps. Par conséquent, il était gay, non? Mais s'il n'était pas avec Sherlock, trouverait-il les autres hommes attirants? Chercherait-il un autre partenaire masculin, ou se tournerait-il à nouveau vers les femmes?

_Si je n'étais pas avec Sherlock. _Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas être avec Sherlock - plus maintenant. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder, endormi sur son dos. Les premiers rayons du soleil tombaient sur la fenêtre de leur chambre et projetaient des ombres sur l'étrange architecture du visage de Sherlock. Le regard de John rampa sur lui. Il avait eu amplement le temps d'étudier les traits de Sherlock, mais il découvrait encore quelque chose de nouveau à admirer chaque fois qu'il les contemplait.

Comme s'il pouvait sentir le regard de John, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et le regarda par-delà les oreillers. Il ne parla pas. Pendant quelques instants ils se tinrent là en silence, partageant leur chaleur corporelle et la lumière matinale dans leur nouvelle réalité. "Je suppose que c'est trop demander que tout ça n'ait été qu'un rêve," murmura Sherlock de sa voix rauque du matin.

John sourit. "Ce n'était pas un rêve. Et je suis ravi. Peu importe dans quoi nous sommes embarqués, je suis ravi que l'attente soit terminée. Je suis ravi que le monde sache que tu es à moi."

Sherlock tendit la main jusqu'à la joue de John. "Je découvre une sensation étrange. Pas trop sûr de savoir quoi en faire."

"Dois-je appeler un docteur?"

Il gloussa. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit révélateur d'un problème médical, mais plutôt d'un problème émotionnel. Je crois que c'est..." Il soupira. "Je crois que ce que je découvre c'est...le bonheur."

Le sourire de John s'élargit. "C'est ça?"

"Oui. C'est assez remarquable. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les gens le poursuivent avec un tel acharnement."

John l'embrassa doucement. "Tu me rends très heureux."

Les yeux de Sherlock s'attardèrent sur les lèvres de John, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. "Vraiment?"

"Oui."

"Je voudrais bien savoir comment je fais."

"Est-ce vraiment important?"

"Bien sûr. Je souhaite continuer à faire cette chose qui te rend heureux, parce que je veux que tu continues à l'être. Si j'ignore ce que j'ai fait pour te rendre heureux, je pourrais m'arrêter par inadvertance."

"C'est impossible. Tu devrais arrêter d'être toi. Je ne pense pas que tu en sois capable."

"Mmh. Peut-être pas." Il attira John près de lui et l'embrassa. John lui rendit son baiser, glissant ses bras autour du corps mince de Sherlock. Il renversa Sherlock sur son dos et s'installa sur lui.

"Tu sais ce que j'aimerais faire aujourd'hui?" murmura-t-il.

"Quoi?"

"Je voudrais rester dans ce lit et te faire l'amour toute la journée ."

"Mmh. Même si ça paraît très alléchant, je crois que la journée nous réserve d'autres projets."

Ils entendirent tous deux le claquement de la porte du garage qui s'ouvrait, puis les pas d'Irène. "Les garçons!" cria-t-elle. "Je mets en marche le percolateur et après je monte, alors si vous êtes en train de le faire, vous avez cinq minutes pour terminer."

Ils éclatèrent de rire. "Est-ce qu'elle attendait le signal dehors?" dit John.

"Cinq minutes, ça suffit pour se peloter, cela dit," dit Sherlock.

"Ne perdons pas de temps, alors," dit John. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Sherlock et commença le pelotage. C'était son sport favori, chaud et ensommeillé et mal rasé et enveloppé d'un cocon de couvertures, les mains partout sur leurs corps, sans précipitation. Bientôt l'odeur du café flotta jusque dans la chambre, puis ils entendirent les pas d'Irène dans les escaliers. Ils se séparèrent, à contrecœur, et quand Irène s'aventura dans leur chambre avec trois tasses de café dans une main et son sac gargantuesque dans l'autre, ils étaient correctement positionnés avec toutes leurs extrémités couvertes.

"Ah. Parfait. Vous êtes bien réveillés. J'avais des doutes." Elle leur tendit les tasses et grimpa sur le bout du lit, repliant ses jambes sous elle. Elle portait un jean et un t-shirt Band of Horses, les cheveux noués en tresse française, le visage débarrassé de tout maquillage. Elle ressemblait à une étudiante, prête à nettoyer une maison ou à déménager des meubles.

"Bonjour," dit John, se redressant. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée par leur nudité ; ils avaient tous les trois dépassé stade de la pudeur depuis bien longtemps.

Sherlock l'examinait. "Tu n'as pas dormi du tout, n'est-ce pas?"

"Dormir, c'est pour les faibles." Son regard était en effet un peu hystérique.

"Mon dieu, combien de cafés as-tu pris?" dit John.

"Du café? Je t'en prie. Je bois du café pour me calmer. J'en suis à mon cinquième Redbull." Elle but à grands bruits la moitié de son verre. "J'espère que vous avez assez dormi, parce que la journée va être longue."

"Quelle est l'étendue des dégâts? Mon téléphone n'a pas sonné."

Elle lui lança un regard du genre 'oh-chéri-tu-es-si-naïf'. "Voyons, John. Le plan Delta implique le détournement de tous vos appels entrants, e-mails et textos vers mon bureau. Bruno a filtré toutes vos communications depuis le moment où vous êtes remontés sur scène hier soir."

"Ah oui, le mystérieux Bruno," dit John.

"Il trie toutes les demandes qui nous parviennent. Ne vous en faites pas, il vous enverra bientôt celles que vous avez besoin de voir ou d'entendre. Et pas d'inquiétude pour vos familles, le plan Delta inclut aussi une intervention en leur nom. La presse ne viendra pas les embêter."

John fut à deux doigts de se donner une grande claque sur le front. "Ma famille - mon dieu, je n'y avais même pas pensé!"

"Harry a parlé avec tes parents et ta famille, John. Leurs téléphones et leurs boîtes mail ont été sécurisés pour que seuls les numéros et adresses autorisés puissent passer. Ils ne seront pas harcelés. J'en ai parlé à ton frère quelques semaines plus tôt, Sherlock, mais il m'a assuré que ses propres procédures de sécurité étaient en place et qu'elles seraient plus qu'adéquates."

"Sans aucun doute," dit Sherlock d'un ton sec.

Elle cala son verre entre ses chevilles croisées et sortit son iPad. "Vous voulez les messages de haine en premier, ou les messages d'amour?"

Ils échangèrent un regard. "Donne-nous la haine en premier," dit John.

"La radio conservatrice s'en est donnée à cœur joie. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec leurs idées sur le sujet, je suis sûre que vous pouvez remplir les blancs par vous-mêmes. Il y a un présentateur radio quelque part qui organise une tournée en voiture pour que chacun puisse amener des DVD de vos films et faire un grand feu de joie."

"Charmant," dit Sherlock. "Et pas du tout nazi."

"Ils peuvent brûler autant d'exemplaires de _Havana Honeymoon_ qu'ils veulent," dit John. "Je leur enverrai tous les DVD que je pourrai trouver."

"Et le studio?" demanda Sherlock.

Irène fit la grimace. "Ouais. Ils ne sont pas fous de joie. Jim a appelé hier soir. Il faisait de son mieux pour enjamber la frontière entre personnellement heureux pour vous et malade d'angoisse pour la sortie de son film." Elle passa un doigt sur son iPad. "De manière prévisible, il y la brigade des femmes amoureuses qui se sentent trahies et privées de vos deux magnifiques corps d'hétérosexuels. Ensuite vous avez les harpies habituelles avec leurs 'vous irez en enfer' et 'comment osez-vous vous montrer dans la bonne société'." Elle soupira. "Les médias veulent juste des informations. _People_ a été mis sous presse hier soir, mais ils ont retiré la couverture qu'ils avaient prévue et vous ont mis tous les deux à la place, avec un article. Je m'attends à ce que la plupart des autres magazines people fassent de même."

John resta sidéré. "Ils ont eu le temps d'écrire un article?"

Elle lui lança encore ce regard de 'oh-chéri'. "John, ils avaient cet article à portée de main depuis des semaines et une couverture prête à sortir. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'écrire les détails de votre révélation. Ces gens sont très bons dans ce qu'ils font."

"Oh," dit John, qui se sentait un tantinet dépassé.

"Tout n'est pas que mauvaises nouvelles. Howard Stern n'a fait que chanter tes louanges toute la matinée. Selon lui tu es resté fidèle à Sherlock, ou peu importe comment il l'a formulé. En grande partie, le net se met en quatre pour tomber amoureux de toi. Oh Non Ils N'Ont Pas Fait Ça en est à son cinquième post majeur Sherlock & John et c'est la fête dans les commentaires. Vos forums de fans, pour la plupart, nagent dans l'euphorie. La version non censurée du questions-réponses d'hier soir s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était monté à huit-cent-mille vues et ça grimpait très vite."

John secoua la tête. "Je ne comprends pas comment tout ça est arrivé _en une nuit_."

"Bruno dit que personne ne va se coucher quand des trucs épiques se passent sur le net." Irène sourit. "Bon. Nous avons une réunion de l'équipe de choc dans une heure."

John rit. "L'équipe de choc?"

"C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de nous appeler. Ne discute pas avec le capitaine de l'équipe. Toi tu es juste la vedette qui rapporte le fric."

"Et qui est dans l'équipe de choc à nos côtés?" demanda John.

"Sally et Harry, et Mike et Greg. Et Bruno, bien sûr, même s'il ne participera que par haut-parleur. Les autres sont en chemin. Harry a promis d'apporter des donuts. Alors levez-vous et allez vous doucher, je serai en bas." Elle bondit hors du lit et de la chambre.

John soupira. "Cinq Redbulls."

Sherlock termina son café. "Je passe à la douche en premier, alors?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas." Il regarda Sherlock sortir du lit et marcher vers la salle de bain, se passant une main dans les cheveux. John inclina la tête, savourant le balancement de ses hanches étroites et l'excellente vue sur ses fesses. Il mit sa tasse de côté et s'affala dans les oreillers.

_Merde, ça va être une sacrée journée._

* * *

><p>Quand ils eurent fini de se doucher et de s'habiller et qu'ils descendirent les escaliers, Harry était là avec des donuts et Irène refaisait du café. Irène avait installé son iPad avec un clavier sur la table de la cuisine. Le grondement de fumeur typique de Bruno sortait de son téléphone. John s'était souvent interrogé tout haut sur cet insaisissable Bruno. Sherlock n'avait pas offert de partager ce qu'il avait déjà déduit sur lui, c'est à dire qu'il avait entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, qu'il était musicien débutant, originaire de Boston, qu'il possédait au moins un diplôme supérieur et au moins un enfant dont la mère ne faisait plus partie de la vie de Bruno, et qu'il était assez désespérément amoureux d'Harry Watson. "Le bureau de Letterman vient juste d'appeler pour avoir la confirmation de Sherlock pour mardi," disait-il. "Le bureau d'Ellen veut savoir si John peut avoir une conversation avec Ellen cet après-midi."<p>

"Ça devrait aller. John, tu pourras parler avec Ellen tout à l'heure? Je parie tout ce que tu voudras qu'elle te demandera de faire toute l'heure avec elle. Ça te dirait?"

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas avant mercredi. Je crois que ma tête aura arrêté de tourner d'ici là."

"Dis-lui que c'est d'accord, Bruno, et transfère ce numéro vers le portable de John."

Greg et Mike arrivèrent avec une rafale d'accolades et de poignées de mains sincères, de on-est-inquiets-mais-contents-pour-vous. Sherlock était fasciné par le langage corporel contradictoire qu'ils affichaient : joyeux, mais soucieux. Ouverts, mais prudents. Ils semblaient tous conscients d'être lugubres à propos des problèmes qu'ils devaient affronter alors que la source de leurs problèmes était quelque chose qui rendait leurs clients/employeurs heureux.

Quand tout le monde fut placé autour de la table avec des cafés et des donuts, Irène fit un signe pour attirer l'attention. "Bon. Mettons-nous au travail. Dans un monde idéal, tout ce que nous aurions à faire serait d'offrir nos vœux de bonheur à John et Sherlock et nous demander s'il faut assortir leurs costumes ou non pour la première, mais nous ne sommes pas dans un monde idéal." Sherlock observa leurs visages; ils affichaient tous des expressions sérieuses et déterminées, comme s'ils élaboraient une stratégie de bataille. Il supposa que c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient, d'ailleurs, en train de faire. "Avant toute chose, cette photo." Elle retourna son iPad pour montrer à tout le monde la photo de John et Sherlock prise la nuit précédente à la sortie du restaurant. Ils se tenaient la main et souriaient largement en échangeant un regard. "C'est parfait. Ils utilisent tous cette photo avec leurs critiques. Personne ne fouille dans les archives pour déterrer des photos excentriques de l'un d'entre vous ou pour ressortir celles où vous n'êtes pas très élégants. Nous contrôlons déjà la présence des médias parce que tu as décidé de sortir par la porte principale comme un roi. Bien joué."

"Ce n'était pas notre intention. Mais je suis content que tu approuves," dit John avec un sourire suffisant.

"Mais plus de victoires accidentelles. A partir de maintenant, il s'agit d'être malin. La bonne nouvelle est que nous avons beaucoup d'éléments qui jouent en notre faveur."

"Ah bon?" dit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils. "Je croyais plutôt que nous étions dans une situation désespérée."

"Eh bien, pas aussi désespérée qu'on pourrait le croire. Le premier avantage que nous avons est que tu as choisi par inadvertance le bon moment pour le faire. Si tu avais vraiment eu l'intention de te dévoiler avant la sortie du film, je t'aurais conseillé de le faire deux ou trois semaines plus tôt. Deux semaines sont une éternité dans les médias. C'est assez proche de la sortie pour être un coup publicitaire, mais assez loin pour que l'hystérie soit retombée et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'une histoire plus grosse vous ait supplanté dans les gros titres d'ici le jour de la première. Le deuxième point en notre faveur est la spontanéité de ce qui s'est produit hier soir. Personne, en voyant cette vidéo, ne pourrait douter de sa sincérité. C'est honnête, réel et non prémédité, et ça attire la sympathie. Tout, dans la manière dont ça s'est passé, montre clairement à quel point il est difficile de se cacher, et à quel point il est injuste et cruel d'obliger quelqu'un à le faire. Ça vous fait gagner des points. Il y a aussi le fait qu'aucun d'entre vous n'était impliqué dans une relation quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble, donc vous ne laissez pas de cœurs brisés derrière vous, et vous ne laissez pas non plus d'enfants photogéniques traumatisés. Et enfin, le dernier point mais non le moindre, aucun d'entre vous n'est - pour parler franchement, aucun d'entre vous n'a d'ex-copain. Je déteste dire les choses comme ça, mais c'est la vérité. Si la grande confrérie des homos au firmament avait dû élire un couple pour révéler son homosexualité en premier, ils n'auraient pas pu mieux choisir."

John afficha un sourire timide. "C'est ta manière de nous remonter le moral? Parce que je dois dire que ça fonctionne."

"Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Il s'agit maintenant de gérer l'information et la présence des médias. Vous allez devoir marcher sur des œufs, les amis. Vous allez être pris d'assaut et je sais que ça ne sera pas drôle, mais vous ne pouvez pas retourner vous cacher. Ça donnerait l'impression que vous avez honte ou que vous avez des regrets, ou que vous êtes trop effrayés pour affronter l'extérieur. Mais vous ne pouvez pas non plus être partout, à sourire devant chaque caméra, parce qu'alors vous auriez l'air de jouer le jeu de la presse et d'en profiter. Ça pousserait les gens à se demander si vous l'avez fait exprès, et alors vous pourrez dire adieu à votre image d'opprimés sympathiques. Donc vous devez vous montrer dans le monde, mais pas trop."

Harry s'était plongé la tête entre les mains. "Bon sang, on dirait qu'on prépare l'invasion de la Normandie."

"On devrait commencer par le communiqué de presse," dit Greg. "Nous devons le sortir le plus tôt possible. Il s'agit pour l'instant de contrôler la rumeur. Ils vont se mettre à inventer des choses si on ne leur donne pas quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent."

"C'est déjà fait," dit Irène en distribuant des feuilles à la ronde. "Voici une ébauche de la déclaration que vous allez faire. Lisez-là, on fera tous les changements qui doivent être faits, et Bruno la publiera immédiatement."

**_19 novembre 2011_**

_POUR LE COMMUNIQUÉ IMMÉDIAT  
>CONTACTEZ:<em> _Irène Adler_

_DÉCLARATION_

_re: relation Holmes/Watson._

_LOS ANGELES-_

_À la suite des déclarations faites hier soir à la projection Variety de leur nouveau film À un Étranger, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson viennent de confirmer qu'ils entretiennent une relation amoureuse. Ils sont ensemble depuis trois mois._

_Bien que Holmes et Watson soient devenus très proches en filmant À un Étranger, leur liaison n'a débuté que plusieurs mois après la fin du tournage._

_Même si leur intention a toujours été d'être ouverts et honnêtes à propos de leur liaison, cette annonce est sortie plus tôt que prévu. Holmes et Watson avaient l'intention d'officialiser leur relation plus tard, pour éviter que leur histoire personnelle ne porte préjudice à l'accueil public et critique du film. Ce secret, pourtant temporaire, est devenu trop lourd à porter, comme l'ont révélé les événements de la projection d'hier soir._

_John et Sherlock sont conscients de l'intérêt considérable que les médias portent à leur histoire. Ils accepteront avec plaisir d'en discuter dans les mois qui suivront la sortie d'À un Étranger. En attendant, ils espèrent que ce film, dont ils sont tous les deux très fiers, pourra être évalué selon ses propres mérites._

"Faut-il vraiment faire des déclarations politiques dans le communiqué?" demanda Mike.

"Nous n'avons pas le choix," dit Irène. "Nous devons faire savoir que la soirée d'hier n'était pas planifiée, et qu'ils ont menti quand ils ont dit qu'ils étaient seulement amis, et ça signifie qu'il faut expliquer pourquoi. Nous ne prenons pas parti dans le communiqué, ce n'est pas le but."

John acquiesça. "J'aime bien. C'est direct."

Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Je suppose."

"Ça ne te plait pas?" dit John.

"Je n'aime pas tout ce langage euphémique, désincarné. Même si je suppose que ça ne serait pas très productif de publier une déclaration qui dirait 'Sherlock Holmes et John Watson sont super contents d'annoncer qu'ils baisent assez souvent, qu'ils s'aiment à la folie, et voudraient dire poliment mais énergiquement à tous ceux que ça dérange qu'ils sont invités à aller crever'."

Tout le monde éclata de rire. "Je te défie de le faire, je te défie," dit Sally.

John lui souriait. "T'ais-je dit que je t'adorais aujourd'hui?"

Sherlock se sentit rougir. "C'est le genre de choses qu'on n'est pas du tout fatigué d'entendre."

John glissa une main sur sa nuque, l'attira et l'embrassa rapidement, puis se rassit. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient devant d'autres personnes. Personne n'eut l'air de se démonter. "Alors nous sommes d'accord sur la forme?" Hochements de tête. "Très bien. C'est noté, Bruno?"

"Cinq sur cinq, chef," dit-il.

"D'accord. Notre prochaine tâche sera de décider comment nous allons vous lâcher dans la nature. Greg, Mike, quelle est la taille du camp de caméras derrière la grille?"

"Je dirais une cinquantaine."

John écarquilla les yeux. "Une cinquantaine? De paparazzi?"

"Pas autant que ce que je craignais, en fait. Maintenant, à la minute où l'un d'entre vous s'en ira, ils vont le suivre. Alors voilà le plan. Aujourd'hui, vous allez tous les deux sortir chacun de votre côté. Nous allons attendre quelques jours pour vous envoyer ensemble. John, tu iras à la gym à dix heures. Sherlock, tu as un dîner tardif avec Emma à deux heures."

"Oui, c'était prévu. C'était prévu?"

"Oui, c'est prévu. J'ai appelé Emma et j'ai demandé si elle pouvait nous aider. J'ai besoin que l'on te voie avec quelqu'un d'assez célèbre pour être identifiable, mais qui ne serait pas considéré comme un rival romantique pour John. Emma était heureuse de nous rendre service."

Sherlock grinça des dents. Il n'aimait pas être pris en charge et mené à la baguette comme un garçon de cinq ans qu'on escorte au cours de danse et à la plaine de jeux. Il reconnaissait la nécessité de ce qu'Irène faisait, mais ça lui semblait quand même gênant et condescendant.

_Tu as entraîné tout le monde là-dedans avec ta crise d'hier soir, Holmes. Serre les dents et supporte les conséquences._

Sherlock sentit la main de John sur sa cuisse, une caresse rapide et un petit tapotement. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. John ne le regardait pas, mais il pouvait sentir sa compréhension et sa compassion. Il n'aimait pas cela plus que Sherlock. Mais au moins ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Irène joignit ses mains sur la table. Elle paraissait assez sombre. "Voici la partie difficile, les gars. Même si vous avez eu tous les deux beaucoup d'expérience avec les paparazzi, ce que vous êtes sur le point de traverser sera différent de tout ce que vous avez pu connaître jusque là. Ce sera du harcèlement. Ce sera un assaut. Ils vont vous entourer, ils vont entraver votre capacité à marcher, ils vont vous pousser et vous bousculer et vous piétiner et vous écraser. Ils vont vous crier les insultes les plus viles et les plus méchantes dans l'espoir de provoquer une réaction. Ils vont injurier les gens que vous aimez. Ils vont faire des remarques vulgaires sur votre vie sexuelle. Il n'y a rien qui leur ferait plus plaisir que d'avoir une photo de l'un de vous deux en colère, ou en train de crier. S'ils pouvaient pousser l'un d'entre vous à s'en prendre à eux, ce serait la ruée vers l'or. Est-ce bien clair? Ça va être horriblement déplaisant, mais vous devez le faire. Faites ce que vous avez besoin de faire en votre for intérieur pour garder le contrôle. Faites de votre mieux pour avoir l'air calme et zen. Personne ne s'attend à un grand sourire, en fait ça paraîtrait peu sincère. Vous devez avoir l'air imperturbable comme si vous aviez totalement le contrôle. Ce sera le travail d'acteur le plus difficile de votre vie."

Elle s'arrêta et reprit sa respiration. John la regardait attentivement. "Irène, tu as l'air...contrariée."

"Je suis contrariée. Je déteste l'idée que vous soyez poursuivis comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'histoire se tasse et je déteste vous pousser là-dedans." John plaça une main sur son bras. Irène inspira profondément et se lissa les cheveux d'une main, puis sourit gaiement. "Ça va aller. Tout ira bien."

"Tu crois que John devrait passer une heure entière à l'émission d'Ellen?" demanda Sherlock.

"Oui, si elle le demande. Il ne trouvera pas de public plus réceptif ni d'hôte plus compréhensif. Ce sera une excellente occasion de faire un tour d'essai."

John jeta un œil à sa montre. "Mince, il est déjà neuf heures. Je ferais mieux de rassembler mes affaires et de me mettre en route, si je dois aller à la gym. Irène, y a-t-il autre chose?"

"Oh, des tonnes, mais ça peut attendre. Vas-y." Il bondit sur ses pieds et grimpa à l'étage.

Sherlock resta à sa place, l'air maussade. Il sentait leurs regards sur lui. "Ce sera pire pour lui que pour moi, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il.

Irène soupira. "Oui, j'en ai bien peur."

"Pourquoi pire pour John?" dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"A cause du type d'acteur qu'ils sont, et des niches qu'ils occupent," dit Greg. "Sherlock est plutôt un esthète. C'est un acteur qui fait partie de l'élite intellectuelle, qui fait du Shakespeare et du Mamet entre deux films. En tant que tel, il est déjà perçu comme une sorte de marginal. John est plus proche de monsieur tout-le-monde. Il est - pardonnez l'affront à sa nation d'origine, mais il est l'américain moyen. Les gens accepteront plus facilement l'homosexualité de Sherlock que celle de John."

"Et sa carrière?" demanda Sherlock.

Greg soupira. "Eh bien, heureusement qu'il recherchait du changement, parce qu'il va très certainement en trouver. Les comédies romantiques appartiennent probablement au passé, non qu'il les regrettera. Vous devrez tous les deux rester à distance des rôles romantiques pendant un certain temps, peut-être pendant plusieurs années. Peut-être plus."

John redescendit les escaliers en trottant, son sac de gym sur l'épaule. Tout le monde se leva en même temps. John ricana. "Seigneur, on dirait que vous vous apprêtez à m'envoyer à la guerre. C'est juste de la gym. Vous savez. Soulever quelques haltères. Un peu de tapis de course?"

Irène se frottait les bras. "Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit, d'accord? Calme et zen. N'ouvre pas les hostilités. Essaie simplement de rester à l'intérieur d'une bulle."

"Détends-toi, Irène. Je suis un grand garçon. Je peux gérer." Il tourna les talons et s'en alla vers la porte. Sherlock le suivit.

"Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas inquiet," dit-il.

John soupira. "Mais chéri, je devrai affronter le monde tôt ou tard."

Sherlock cilla. "Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler 'chéri'?"

John se tortilla, rougissant. "Oui, j'ai dit ça. Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul."

"Mmh. Je crois - oui, je crois que j'ai aimé."

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de John. "Vraiment?"

"A petites doses, peut-être." Il se pencha et l'embrassa. "Bonne chance."

"Si j'ai besoin d'un havre de paix, je fermerai les yeux et je serai dans ta maison du Sussex, avec toi," dit John.

"Si ça, ce n'est pas un havre de paix, alors ça n'existe pas."

John sourit et s'en alla. Sherlock continua de fixer la porte, espérant le retrouver en un seul morceau."

* * *

><p><em>Foutus paparazzi, <em>pensa John en conduisant jusqu'à la salle de sport.

Ils l'entouraient de toutes parts. Motos, camionnettes, voitures, et la moitié d'entre eux était au téléphone ou sur des radios. Ils avaient attendu toute la journée derrière l'entrée de son quartier, et sans se tromper, ils surent tout de suite que c'était lui. Ils prirent des photos de lui tandis qu'il passait, même s'il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'ils voyaient à travers les vitres teintées. Puis ils sautèrent sur leurs motos et dans leurs voitures et le suivirent.

John se gara sur le parking de la salle de gym. Il vit les photographes se garer et faire la course jusqu'à sa voiture. _Calme et Zen. Calme et zen. Sherlock dans le jacuzzi au Mont Shasta. S'allonger avec Sherlock sous les étoiles dans le Sussex. Havre de paix, havre de paix, havre de paix._

Il inspira profondément et sortit de la voiture.

Il était presque impossible d'ouvrir la porte, tant ils étaient agglutinés tout autour. Il était vraiment content de porter des lunettes de soleil, parce que c'était pire qu'une séance photo pour la presse. Il évoluait dans une forêt d'appareils photos ambulants ; dix mille flashs s'activèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il se déplaça vers la porte et ils bougèrent en même temps que lui.

Et ils criaient, aussi.

Ils essaya de ne pas écouter, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre.

_John depuis combien de temps êtes-vous gay John qui est en-dessous aimez-vous sucer est-ce qu'il vous supplie John qui fait l'homme John qui fait la fille comment vous aimez ça comment est-ce qu'il aime ça depuis combien de temps prenez-vous dans le cul depuis combien de temps sucez-vous des bites depuis combien de temps mentez-vous est-ce que vous avez le sida avec qui d'autre avez-vous couché avez-vous couché couchez-vous avec..._

Ils le collèrent davantage. Il pouvait à peine avancer. Il serait bientôt obligé de se frayer un chemin par la force.

_Ne te bats pas. Ils ne veulent pas que tu avances? N'avance pas._

John se figea sur place. Il se tint parfaitement immobile et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant vaguement le trottoir. Il ferma les yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil et se concentra sur sa respiration. Les appareils continuaient à cliqueter, les flashs à flasher, les gens à crier.

Il ne bougea pas. Il attendit.

Il se rappela quelque chose que Sherlock lui avait dit à propos de comédiens qui décourageaient les paparazzi qui campaient à l'entrée des artistes ; ils portaient les mêmes vêtements chaque soir en quittant le théâtre, et peu importe le jour où les paparazzi débarquaient, toutes les photos avaient l'air identiques. Personne ne paierait pour la même photo encore et encore, et leur motivation était sapée.

John ne bougea pas un muscle. Ils pouvaient prendre autant de photos qu'ils voulaient, elles seraient toutes pareilles. La même position, la même pose ennuyeuse. Ils seraient bien obligés d'abandonner tôt ou tard ; en tout cas, il l'espérait.

Il fut émerveillé de l'efficacité du stratagème. En une minute, les cris s'étaient tus. Après deux minutes, les flashs et les cliquetis s'étaient arrêtés. Il ne bougea pas. Graduellement, un par un, les photographes commencèrent à reculer. Réalisant qu'il ne bougerait pas avant qu'ils en fassent autant, ils baissèrent leurs appareils et se calmèrent.

Enfin, après cinq bonnes minutes de pose immobile, un silence bienheureux s'installa. Il releva la tête, jeta un regard à la ronde, et fit un bref signe de tête. Désentravé, il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de sport. Ils s'abstinrent de le suivre. Il entendit quelques clics isolés tandis qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment, mais alors il était sain et sauf à l'intérieur.

"Seigneur, John," dit l'entraîneur derrière le comptoir. C'était Phil, l'un des partenaires favoris de John. "On aurait dit un cauchemar."

"Je suis le nouveau jouet à la mode. Ils trouveront vite une autre victime."

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Phil.

"Oui, ça va. Je suppose que tu es au courant, alors," dit John tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'étage du fitness.

"Évidemment, tout le monde est au courant." Ils arrivèrent dans le grand espace rempli de machines cardio, d'haltères et de tapis roulants. Tout le monde se retourna pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. "Nous avons plus d'un entraîneur gay ici, et bien sûr une bonne partie des membres le sont aussi. Je n'ai jamais pensé que toi tu l'étais, par contre."

"Moi non plus," dit John en souriant. "C'est drôle comme tomber amoureux d'un homme peu altérer ta perception."

Phil éclata de rire. "Oui, je suppose que ça peut avoir cet effet-là. Hé, préviens-moi si tu veux t'entraîner après ton cardio, d'accord?"

"D'accord. J'aurai peut-être de la tension à évacuer, aujourd'hui."

Phil le laissa s'entraîner. John commença par le tapis roulant, le réglant à la vitesse maximale selon ce qu'il pouvait supporter, puis augmentant l'inclinaison de la pente. C'était agréable de courir, de battre la surface du tapis roulant, de sentir son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et la sueur couler sur son visage, laisser l'afflux sanguin chasser les pensées de son esprit et le poison de ses veines.

Il courut neuf kilomètres, en fit un de plus en marchant pour se rafraîchir, puis sauta du tapis et se dirigea vers le distributeur d'eau. A mi-chemin, une brute épaisse le heurta, de plein fouet. "Oh, pardon, mon vieux," dit John, même si ce n'était pas sa faute. Il allait passer son chemin.

"Fais gaffe, pédé," murmura le type.

John se figea sur place._ Ais-je bien entendu? _"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

La brute fit volte-face immédiatement, d'un air théâtral, comme s'il avait espéré que John le défie. "J'ai dit fais gaffe, pédé." John ne put que cligner des yeux, stupéfait. Il était totalement pris de court. Il savait que ça pouvait arriver, bien sûr, mais il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que quelqu'un puisse l'agresser dans une _salle de gym_ à _Beverly Hills_. "Vous les acteurs, vous êtes tous des tapettes, en fait?" dit-il d'un ton suffisant, comme s'il avait lancé une réplique cinglante à John.

John regarda autour de lui. Au moins, personne ne semblait avoir entendu. Une grande scène dramatique était la dernière chose dont John avait besoin pour l'instant. "Ma vie privée ne te regarde absolument pas," dit John. Il essaya à nouveau de passer son chemin, mais son nouvel ami n'était pas de cet avis.

"C'est tout ce que t'as à dire, alors?" dit le type. Sa voix était montée d'un ton.

"Je ne veux pas faire d'histoires, d'accord?"

"Peut-être que j'ai pas envie qu'un pédé mate mon cul, t'as déjà pensé à ça?"

John le regarda fixement. _Eh bien, John. Nous y voilà. Ton tout premier homophobe. Peut-être que je devrais le remercier pour le dépucelage, même s'il pourrait mal le prendre._ C'était une pensée malheureuse, car elle le fit éclater de rire.

Le froncement de sourcils de la brute s'accentua. "Tu trouves ça drôle?"

"Oh mon dieu," dit John, riant toujours. "Sérieusement? C'est ça ton approche? Me traiter de pédé et m'accuser de regarder tes fesses?" Il secoua la tête. "Et dire que j'avais peur des gens comme toi." John s'essuya les yeux. "On dirait que c'est Central Casting qui t'envoie, mon vieux." Il contourna l'homme qui, perplexe, n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. "Oh, et au fait? Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes fesses. Elle n'ont rien de comparable à celles de mon petit ami."

Il marcha jusqu'au distributeur, souriant et légèrement étourdi. Le spectre terrifiant de ses fantasmes s'était matérialisé, lui lançant des insultes à la figure, et il avait survécu. Il ne s'était pas liquéfié de honte, ni étouffé de rage. En fait, le spectre terrifiant s'était révélé plus ridicule qu'effrayant.

Il remplit sa bouteille d'eau. _Si seulement j'osais croire qu'ils seront tous aussi faciles à vaincre._

* * *

><p>John rentra juste après midi, encore sous le coup de l'émotion après sa rencontre avec la brute de la salle de sport. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que tous les gens qui lui voudraient du mal ressembleraient autant à des méchants de dessein animé, cela dit. Si ça n'allait pas plus loin, il pourrait s'en accommoder ; le problème était que selon toute probabilité, ça <em>irait<em> plus loin.

Les voitures de Greg et Mike avaient disparu, mais celles de Harry, Sally et Irène étaient toujours là. Il espérait avoir l'occasion de voler une demi-heure de tête à tête avec Sherlock, parce qu'il était légèrement énervé et vachement excité.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant dans la maison était l'odeur. Ça sentait comme...comme...un enterrement. Fronçant les sourcils, il traversa la cuisine, puis stoppa net.

Les comptoirs, la table et le bar étaient couverts de bouquets de fleurs, de paniers de fruits et d'autres cadeaux de tailles variées et plus ou moins luxueux. Harry entra, un nouveau cadeau à la main. "Oh, John! Je suis contente que tu sois rentré. Sherlock a imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios catastrophe."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?"

"Ils ont commencé à arriver juste après que tu sois parti. Dix-huit pour l'instant. Celui-ci vient de Neil et David." Elle piocha la carte et la lut à voix haute. "'Bienvenue dans le côté obscur. Et c'est vrai, nous avons bel et bien des cookies!' Meilleurs vœux, et cetera. Je crois que chaque couple gay de la terre vous a envoyé des fleurs. Et d'autres personnes, aussi. Celles-ci sont de Will et Kate."

Il en resta bouche bée. "Will et Kate nous ont envoyé des fleurs?"

"Eh oui. Leur carte était très polie et convenable, mais ça revient toujours au même. Félicitations, belle avancée pour l'égalité des chances, bla bla bla."

"Mets cette carte de côté, maman va sûrement vouloir l'encadrer."

Il entendit le fracas des pas de Sherlock dans l'escalier. "John, c'est toi?"

"Oui," dit-il en regardant les bouquets d'un air perplexe.

Sherlock déboula dans la cuisine et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. "Oh dieu merci, tous tes membres sont encore attachés. Comment c'était? C'était horrible? À quel point?"

"Euh...A la fois pire et mieux que je ne m'y attendais. Mince, Sherlock, regarde toutes ces fleurs!"

Sherlock agita une main impatiente. "Des gestes dénués de sens."

"Ça a du sens pour moi!"

"John," le supplia Sherlock, "qu'est-ce qui c'est passé à la gym? Quoi que ce soit?"

"Oh. Eh bien...Oui, quelques trucs ce sont produits. Allons chercher Irène et je te raconterai."

Ils trouvèrent Irène dans le bureau, travaillant sur son iPad. John leur raconta son expérience en détails, depuis la technique qu'il avait utilisée pour faire fuir les paparazzi jusqu'à sa rencontre avec l'homophobe. "Ces expériences étaient toutes les deux désagréables, mais je les ai affrontées, j'ai survécu, et je ne serai pas aussi nerveux la prochaine fois."

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. "J'y vais," dit Sally. Harry était au téléphone avec quelqu'un et Irène était retournée à son iPad. John, à bout de patience, poussa Sherlock sur ses pieds et hors du bureau.

Sherlock inclina la tête et embrassa le cou de John. "Je trouve ça excitant quand tu rentres à la maison en sueur," ronronna-t-il contre sa peau.

"Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait," dit John. "Me défouler sur cet enfoiré m'a échauffé et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis est de te pencher sur cette chaise et te faire crier," dit-il tout bas et intensément à l'oreille de Sherlock.

"Mon dieu, John," grogna Sherlock. Il attrapa sa main et le traîna pratiquement en haut des escaliers. "Encore une demi-heure avant de me préparer pour Emma."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec les vingt minutes restantes?" dit John en refermant la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied.

* * *

><p>"Sherlock, chéri," cria Emma, s'approchant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Sherlock sourit et se pencha pour lui rendre son câlin.<p>

"Merci de venir me retrouver. Je sais que c'était, euh, inattendu," dit-il en prenant place en face d'elle dans le café. Habituellement, il préférait manger dans le patio, mais il n'osa pas, avec les paparazzi qui les encerclaient comme des vautours.

Elle agita une main. "Mais non, je suis ravie d'être utile. Heureusement que j'étais encore en ville ; je rentre à Londres la semaine prochaine." Elle regarda par une fenêtre la foule de photographes qui rôdaient dehors. "Tu as eu cette meute de chiens enragés à tes trousses toute la journée?"

"C'est la première fois que je quitte la maison aujourd'hui, mais ils m'ont suivi pendant tout le trajet, en effet. Dieu merci il y avait un voiturier, et j'ai pu passer directement de la voiture au café sans qu'ils me rattrapent. John a eu une belle prise de bec se matin à la gym." Il lui donna un bref récapitulatif de l'excursion de John à la salle de sport.

Elle fit claquer sa langue. "Ce n'est pas correct, de vous poursuivre comme ça."

"Ça va se calmer. La nouveauté va s'estomper, et quelque chose de plus nouveau et de plus sensationnel va nous remplacer. Ce n'est pas parce que John et moi sommes officiellement ensemble que nous allons soudainement commencer à nous écrouler ivres dans des clubs, aller à des raves ou à sniffer des rails de coke sur des mannequins en petite tenue. Nous sommes restés aussi ennuyeux qu'auparavant."

Ils commandèrent des boissons. Le serveur offrit à Sherlock un petit sourire aguicheur. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était la deuxième fois qu'un homme faisait ce genre de chose ; le voiturier lui avait fait un clin d'œil en prenant ses clés. "Je suis tellement contente pour toi, Sherlock," dit Emma. "Tu m'as donné les larmes aux yeux à cette projection. Tu avais l'air si horriblement à bout."

Il acquiesça. "Je l'étais. Je suis désolé de nous avoir entraîné dans toute cette folie, mais je ne suis pas fâché d'avoir dit ouvertement les choses. Je suis simplement soulagé que John ne m'en veuille pas trop."

"C'est quelqu'un de bien, ton John."

Sherlock sourit. "Plus que je ne le mérite. Une partie de moi attend toujours qu'il reprenne ses esprits et se demande ce qu'il fait avec un idiot comme moi."

"Emma?" appela une nouvelle voix.

Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux pour voir Fiona Beesley, la deuxième AD d´_À __un Étranger_. "Oh, Fiona, ma chère, bonjour!" dit Emma, se levant à moitié pour l'embrasser. Sherlock attendit d'être salué, mais Fiona semblait l'ignorer délibérément. "Euh...," dit Emma, jetant un regard à Sherlock, "comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien, merci. Je viens juste d'être engagée comme première AD pour le nouveau film de De Palma, on commence la pré-production dans quelques semaines." Fiona tournait à moitié le dos à Sherlock. Emma semblait perplexe, mais lui ne l'était pas.

"Et bonjour à toi aussi, Fiona," dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Fiona hésita, puis se retourna pour lui faire face. Son visage était figé comme celui d'une statue. "Sherlock," dit-elle, la réponse minimum requise par son salut.

Il se rassit, inclinant la tête. "J'en conclus que tu n'es pas satisfaite de moi."

"Et ça te surprend? J'ai eu une réduction de salaire pour travailler sur ce film, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, et tu as tout jeté aux orties sans y réfléchir à deux fois."

"C'est ce que tu crois? Que je ne me soucie pas de ce qui arrive au film?"

"Pas assez pour te taire, en tout cas. Tu ne pouvais pas garder le secret juste un mois de plus?"

Il soutint son regard un moment, voyant non seulement l'irritation actuelle, mais aussi la peine plus ancienne qu'elle dissimulait. "Je suis désolé que ton frère ait été renvoyé des Marines pour son homosexualité, mais ce n'est pas ma faute."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Mais comment est-ce que tu - non, peu importe, je ne veux pas savoir. Et ça ne concerne pas Jason, ça concerne notre travail et tes privilèges. J'ai des amis qui se sont cachés pendant des années, mais ils ne peuvent pas faire la même chose que toi parce qu'ils n'ont pas un Oscar sur leur cheminée."

"Si tu crois que ça va m'attirer un traitement de faveur, tu seras contente de savoir que ce n'est pas le cas."

"Et John alors? Il était d'accord?"

Sherlock déglutit difficilement. Il se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça sans qu'on le lui balance à la figure. "Non, il n'était pas d'accord," dit-il.

Elle soupira. "Je dois être folle de te parler comme ça, mais franchement, je n'en ai plus grand chose à foutre. Ce film allait être important, et maintenant ce sera seulement le film où les deux acteurs principaux ont viré homo."

Sherlock croisa les jambes et leva les yeux vers elle. "J'ai bien peur que le film était quand même destiné à devenir celui où les acteurs principaux ont 'viré homo', comme tu l'as dit, qu'on l'ait annoncé tout de suite ou pas. La seule manière d'éviter ça aurait été de rester cachés éternellement, et c'est une option que nous n'avons jamais envisagée."

Fiona sembla se dégonfler légèrement. "Ça doit être agréable d'être assez célèbre pour que ce soit une option, et pas une nécessité. C'était sympa de te revoir, Emma." Elle tourna les talons et quitta le café.

Emma secoua la tête. "C'était tout à fait déplacé," dit-elle d'un ton irrité. "Elle n'a pas le droit de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur toi."

"Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas la seule dans cet état d'esprit."

"J'ai travaillé sur ce film aussi, Sherlock. Et je n'ai aucune rancune envers toi."

"Merci. Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus beaucoup de gens dont je puisse accepter la bienveillance sans méfiance. Personne n'osera nous dénoncer publiquement de peur de paraître étroit d'esprit, et je pourrais bien me retrouver entouré de gens qui sourient sans arrêt, mais qui me détestent."

Emma sourit. "Ce sera peut-être le cas à Hollywood."

"Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi." Il réfléchit. "C'est déconcertant de devoir se demander qui à Hollywood pense maintenant du mal de moi."

"Tu vas te rendre fou en essayant de répondre à cette question, chéri. Nous le faisons tous, tout le temps."

"Je ne me suis jamais beaucoup préoccupé de l'opinion des autres. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important maintenant?"

"Parce que ce n'est pas réellement pour toi que tu es inquiet, chéri. C'est pour John. Les choses prennent de l'importance quand elles arrivent à quelqu'un qu'on aime."

Sherlock acquiesça. "Je donnerais ma propre carrière avec joie si la sienne pouvait décoller. Je m'en fiche s'ils me détestent, mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un le déteste à cause de moi."

"C'est parce que tu as peur de le perdre, Sherlock." La voix d'Emma avait pris un tour sérieux. Il était facile d'oublier, vu ses manières habituelles de gentille mamie anglaise, qu'elle était une observatrice du comportement humain à l'esprit aiguisé qui n'avait jamais eu de mal à le cerner. Tu as peur des conséquences qu'il pourrait subir pour t'avoir choisi, parce que tu crois que tu n'en vaux pas vraiment la peine à ses yeux. Mais tu en vaux la peine. Il t'a choisi envers et contre tout. Il a pris ta main et t'a traîné sur cette scène, parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne voulait plus te voir souffrir. Pourquoi ne pas respecter sa décision? Tu ne lui a pas forcé la main. John est un grand garçon. Il s'est lancé dans cette relation avec toi et je pense qu'il veut qu'elle tienne."

Sherlock sourit. "Tu as vraiment cette manière de me dire les choses franchement, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. "Sans mauvais jeu de mots."

Ils rirent tous les deux tandis que le serveur apportait leurs plats, qui arrivèrent avec un autre sourire et un regard un tout petit peu trop insistant. "Emma, je ne sais pas si c'est dans ma tête, mais au moins quatre types m'ont fait de l'œil depuis que je suis arrivé ici, et je ne pense pas avoir imaginé les trois autres qui me regardent dans cette salle l'air de rien."

"Oh, ce n'est pas dans ta tête, mon grand."

"Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas réalisé que je suis déjà pris?"

"Oh, si. Bienvenue de ce côté-ci de la barrière, Sherlock, et dans le monde merveilleux du regard masculin. Tu auras des surprises, si j'ose dire. Maintenant, raconte-moi tout."

Sherlock se retrouva à blablater plutôt facilement sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente, et sur son dîner avec John par la suite. Emma était une auditrice compréhensive et une observatrice pleine de bon sens, une combinaison qui lui donnait envie de partager ses pensées les plus intimes et de s'étaler sur John pendant des heures.

Il était en train de lui parler de toutes les fleurs et des cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus quand la patronne vint à leur table. "Excusez-moi, monsieur Holmes."

"Oui?"

"Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais il y a deux jeunes gens qui voudraient savoir s'ils peuvent vous parler un instant. Quelque chose à propos d'un cinéma?"

Sherlock regarda derrière elle. Deux jeunes hommes en jeans et t-shirt, tous les deux ouvertement gay, l'un avec des dreadlocks et l'autre à la chevelure rousse éclatante, rôdaient près de la porte, essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant. Ils tenaient des piles de prospectus et arboraient des expressions enthousiastes. "D'accord," dit-il.

La patronne alla parler aux deux garçons, qui sourirent et se hâtèrent vers la table. "Mr Holmes, merci beaucoup," s'extasia Dreadlocks. "On était en train de distribuer des prospectus et on a vu tous les paparazzi et on vous a vu ici et...euh, on a voulu prendre le risque."

"Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs?" dit Sherlock de sa meilleure voix d'acteur poli. Son regard passa rapidement Sur eux. Dreadlocks venait d'un milieu riche mais avait pris ses distances avec sa famille - le Midwest, les plaines - après son coming-out. Il allait à l'école de cinéma, probablement l'USC, avait un petit ami depuis au moins deux ans, et était végétarien, peut-être même végétalien. Chevelure rousse venait de Siattle, gardait des liens étroits avec sa famille et était célibataire. Il avait au moins un autre job de serveur et possédait un chat - non, deux chats.

"Nous travaillons dans un cinéma d'art et d'essai à l'ouest d'Hollywood. Juste deux écrans. Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir...eh bien, tout le monde est assez excité!" dit Chevelure rousse avec un grand sourire.

Dreadlocks lui lança un regard du style 'calme-toi bordel'. "Nous organisons un petit événement de dernière minute ce soir," dit-il. Il tendit à Sherlock un prospectus étonnamment bien réalisé annonçant le 'Festival de cinéma Sherlock & John', qui passait _Kanizsa_ et _Rewind, _de même que la vidéo intégrale du questions-réponses de Variety et une surprise particulière.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, il faut vous l'accorder," dit-il.

"Oh, on était tous en ligne pour regarder le questions-réponses hier soir. On est très impatients de voir _A un Étranger_. En fait on organise une projection nocturne la semaine prochaine, avec une soirée par la suite. Dès qu'on a vu comment vous et Mr Watson - euh, vous savez bien, on a tous commencé à parler de faire une séance spéciale avec tous vos films, qui s'est transformée en festival! J'espère que vous approuvez les films que nous avons choisi," dit Chevelure rousse, l'air inquiet. "Je voulais passer _Out of Noise_ parce que tout le monde a déjà vu _Kanizsa_."

"Pas tout le monde," dit Dreadlocks. "Et c'est vraiment populaire! Je ne suis toujours par certain en ce qui concerne _Rewind_. Peut-être qu'on devrait montrer l'un de ses films dramatiques."

"En tout cas, _Rewind_ est le film le plus connu de John," dit Sherlock. "C'est mon préféré parmi toutes les comédies romantiques qu'il a faites. Il sera simplement ravi que vous ne passiez pas _Havana Honeymoon_."

"Ce qui est super excitant c'est qu'on va pouvoir montrer un extrait exclusif d'_À_ _un Étranger_. Votre publiciste a arrangé ça pour nous!"

"Ah, vous avez parlé avec Irène?"

"Elle était super gentille. Je veux dire, on avait peu de chances d'y arriver ; on l'avait appelée parce qu'on avait pensé que peut-être vous viendriez au festival. Elle nous a dit que vous n'étiez pas disponibles, mais qu'elle appellerait Focus, et qu'elle leur dirait de nous envoyer un extrait du film pour le montrer. Nous organisons aussi une tombola, à des fins caritatives. Nous reverserons les bénéfices au Projet Trevor." Dreadlocks était manifestement très emballé par ce petit événement. "C'est pourquoi nous - euh, je veux dire la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus vous voir est que nous espérions que vous accepteriez de signer un prospectus pour nous. Ce serait un lot magnifique pour la tombola."

"Certainement." Il prit le marqueur que Chevelure rousse lui tendait, et signa son nom sur un espace blanc. "Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas plus de valeur pour votre tombola si John le signait aussi?"

Dreadlocks et Chevelure rousse se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, comme si leurs rêves les plus fous venaient de se réaliser. "Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai! Ce serait, genre, historique! Votre premier autographe ensemble après votre coming-out! Ce serait légendaire!"

Emma riait un peu devant leur enthousiasme. Sherlock ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir faire leur journée. "Alors je vais prendre ça à la maison avec moi, je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de les signer. Je les ferai envoyer à votre cinéma avant votre événement; ça suffira?"

Chevelure rousse semblait au bord des larmes. "Mr Holmes, ce serait tellement merveilleux, vous n'avez pas idée. Vous feriez vraiment ça pour nous?"

"Ce n'est pas un problème. Tenez, donnez-m'en trois, nous pouvons en signer plus d'un pour vous. Vous pouvez aussi demander à ma convive, elle est dans le film également."

Chevelure rousse et Dreadlocks regardèrent Emma, qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarquée. Ils en restèrent bouche bée. "Oh mon dieu, Ms Hudson!" s'exclama Dreadlocks. "Je vous adore! Ce film que vous avez fait avec Anthony Hopkins, je pleure à chaque fois que je le regarde, comme un gros bébé, c'est pathétique."

Elle sourit. "Eh bien, merci, les garçons."

"On adorerait avoir votre signature."

"Je vais signer séparément," dit-elle. "Comme ça vous en aurez un avec seulement la star du moment." Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sherlock et leur signa deux prospectus. Chevelure rousse sauta littéralement de joie quand elle les lui tendit.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une photo?" demanda Dreadlocks, l'air embarrassé de poser la question, mais Sherlock s'y attendait.

"D'accord." Ils enrôlèrent la serveuse pour prendre la photo, puis Dreadlocks et Chevelure rousse prirent leurs prospectus et s'en allèrent dans un tourbillon de remerciements et de poignées de mains et d'éblouissement euphorique.

Emma secoua la tête. "Sherlock, c'est une révélation. À une certaine époque tu aurais dit à ces garçons de dégager et de te laisser en paix."

"Peut-être que j'apprends à apprécier ceux qui font preuve d'enthousiasme envers moi, Emma. J'ai besoin de toute l'aide que je peux trouver.

* * *

><p>Irène eut un bon fou rire quand Sherlock lui parla de sa rencontre au café. "J'ai parlé au gérant de ce cinéma plus tôt. Il voulait que vous fassiez une apparition à son petit festival. Comme si."<p>

"Comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'on allait refuser?" dit John.

"Oh, j'ai supposé que ce serait le cas, c'est pourquoi j'ai dit non. John, tu es sorti depuis seulement une journée, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que vous sautiez à pieds joints dans des événements homo! Vous auriez l'air d'accepter n'importe quoi pour la communauté, et ça vous poussera encore plus dans le clan des acteurs étiquetés 'gay', ce que nous aimerions éviter. Mais signer ces prospectus est assez inoffensif, c'est un beau geste."

John ajouta sa signature aux trois prospectus que Sherlock avait déjà signés. Irène les prit en photo en train de les tenir, et Sally alla l'imprimer. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut signer d'autre pour eux?" dit John en regardant à la ronde. "Oh! Je sais, on a quelques copies toutes fraîches de EW avec nous en couverture, signons-en une et envoyons-là!" Des marqueurs argentés furent localisés et ils signèrent tous les deux la première page du magazine. Sherlock regarda, médusé, John dessiner un grand cœur sur la couverture avec une flèche au travers, et les initiales "JW+SH" à l'intérieur.

"John, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je crois que ça s'appelle 'se laisser emporter'. J'ai tendance à faire plaisir aux gens qui sont vraiment contents pour notre coming-out."

"Oh, attends!" dit Irène. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un programme de la projection _Variety_. "Et ça?"

"Parfait!" dit John en l'attrapant. Il le signa et le tendit à Sherlock, qui fit de même en gloussant.

"J'ai un peu peur de voir où ça va nous mener," dit-il. "Heureusement que j'ai laissé mon Oscar à Londres, sinon vous m'auriez obligé à en faire don aussi."

"Je crois que ça fera l'affaire," dit John en regardant le joli petit tas d'articles qu'ils avaient rassemblés.

"Mes amis du café vont peut-être s'évanouir sous le choc," dit Sherlock d'un ton sec. "Ils ont presque fait un arrêt cardiaque quand je leur ai dit que je te les ferais signer aussi."

John lui sourit, un regard affectueux sur le visage. "C'était vraiment gentil de ta part, Sherlock. Tu vois, je savais depuis le début que tu n'étais pas un enfoiré comme tout le monde le disait."

"Non, ils avaient raison. J'étais et je suis toujours un enfoiré. Je le suis juste un peu moins avec les gens qui m'importent."

* * *

><p>John dut finalement mettre tout le monde à la porte à neuf heures. "Mais...mais..." bafouilla Irène. "John, nous devons parler d'Ellen, et nous n'avons même pas encore pensé à la Première..."<p>

"Ça attendra," dit-il, la portant à moitié jusqu'à la porte. Tu vas bientôt t'écrouler, même Redbull ne peut pas te garder éveillée pour deux jours d'affilée, et je voudrais récupérer ma maison, s'il te plait."

Sally, Harry et Irène acceptèrent à contrecœur de se faire éjecter. John referma la porte derrière elles avec un soupir de soulagement, puis attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende leurs voitures démarrer et s'en aller.

"Elles sont parties?"

"Oui," dit John, retournant au bureau, où Sherlock était affalé sur le canapé avec son ordinateur. Il se laissa tomber à l'autre bout, soulevant les pieds de Sherlock et les reposant sur ses genoux. Il prit la télécommande et alluma E!News.

"Hollywood est encore muet de stupeur suite à ce qui s'annonce comme la plus grosse histoire de l'année : John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, deux des plus importants personnages du grand écran, entretiennent une liaison depuis plusieurs mois. Les deux hommes, qui se sont rencontrés en tournant le drame d'Ang Lee _À_ _un Étranger_, ont révélé leur relation lors d'une projection du film hier soir à Beverly Hills. La vidéo de ce moment spontané, fort en émotions, s'est propagée comme une traînée de poudre et a été vue plus de trois millions de fois aujourd'hui. Dans un communiqué émis par leur publiciste commune, Holmes et Watson ont fait savoir qu'ils avaient caché leur relation pour le bien du film et de leur carrières, mais que le secret était devenu trop lourd à porter. Les réactions sont allées de l'excitation à la consternation. Watson a été vu aujourd'hui traversant une horde de photographes en se rendant à sa salle de sport, tandis que Holmes partageait son repas avec son amie et partenaire à l'écran Emma Hudson. Aucun d'entre eux n'a encore parlé en public depuis leur annonce."

"Tu entends ça?" dit John. Nous sommes la plus grosse histoire de l'année."

"Le fait qu'une telle description puisse être faite avec un visage aussi sérieux est un triste témoignage des priorités stupides de cette société," murmura Sherlock.

"Il faut dire qu'ils ont probablement voulu dire la plus grosse histoire _divertissante_ de l'année."

"Même. Un couple d'anglais qui vit en concubinage ne devrait pas vraiment justifier un commentaire aussi extravagant."

"Ça ne devrait pas, non. Mais c'est le cas."

Sherlock soupira et referma son ordinateur. "Je vais aller faire trempette. C'était une très longue journée." Il retira ses pieds des genoux de John, mis son ordinateur de côté et sortit de la pièce. John le regarda partir, fronçant les sourcils. Normalement il aurait quitté John avec un baiser, ou au minimum un regard affectueux.

E!News était encore allumé, mais John n'y prêtait plus attention. Il resta assis quelques minutes, une vague inquiétude grandissant au creux de son ventre. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait voulu attendre les Oscars pour faire une annonce officielle était le bien de leur relation. Il savait comment les choses se passeraient et, en ce qui le concernait, plus ils avaient de temps pour solidifier leur relation, mieux il se portait. S'ils avaient attendu jusqu'au mois d'avril, ils auraient été ensemble pendant sept ou huit mois avant de devoir affronter tout ce cirque médiatique. Maintenant, deux mois à peine s'étaient écoulés.

Ils étaient solides ; il le savait. Mais ils avançaient encore à tâtons, les nerfs à vifs, testant les coutures qui tenaient leurs vies ensemble, resserrant les mailles du tissu et ramassant les fils qui dépassaient. Sa confiance en leur capacité à surmonter cette tempête était contrebalancée par la conscience qu'il avait que perdre Sherlock maintenant le détruirait. Il ne pourrait pas. Il n'osait même pas y penser. Sherlock était la personne la plus importante de sa vie, la plus importante de toutes les personnes qu'il avait jamais eues dans sa vie. Sherlock était son partenaire, son compagnon, son critique le plus sévère et son plus grand fan ; il était son amant et son meilleur ami.

John n'avait jamais eu peur de perdre quelqu'un comme il avait peur de perdre Sherlock, parce qu'il n'avait jamais de sa vie aimé quelqu'un comme il aimait Sherlock.

Il se leva, éteignit la télé et monta les escaliers. Il pouvait entendre le goutte à goutte du robinet et sentir l'humidité du bain de Sherlock. Il hésita, puis retira ses propres vêtements et entra nu dans la salle de bain. Sherlock était avachi assez bas dans l'eau pour en avoir jusqu'au menton, faisant boucler ses cheveux d'une manière ravissante autour de son visage. Il leva les yeux à l'approche de John. Un peu timide, et pas très sûr que sa présence était la bienvenue, John marcha silencieusement vers la baignoire et s'assit sur le rebord. Il baissa les yeux vers le visage de Sherlock, rougi par la chaleur.

Sherlock soupira, puis tendit une main trempée et saisit celle de John. Il la guida jusqu'à son propre visage et pressa un baiser au centre de sa paume, la gardant à cet endroit. Il tira sur le bras de John et fit un geste du menton. _Viens ici, viens près de moi._

John entra précautionneusement dans la baignoire, de peur de marcher sur Sherlock ou, pire, de glisser et de transformer toute l'entreprise en un enchevêtrement de membres et d'eau éclaboussée. Sherlock l'attira à lui et installa son dos contre sa poitrine, ses bras encerclant les épaules de John par derrière. John se détendit, la chaleur de l'eau et le corps de Sherlock pénétrant dans ses muscles. Il libéra une longue expiration et entremêla ses doigts dans ceux de Sherlock.

Ils ne parlèrent pas. L'esprit de John s'emballa, cherchant le moyen d'exprimer le malaise qui planait sur lui et de demander ce dont il avait besoin pour le dissiper. _J'ai besoin de toi. Promets-moi que nous n'allons pas nous séparer. Je t'aime. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Dis-moi que je te suffis. Dis-moi que je suis tout ce dont tu auras jamais besoin. Dis-moi toutes ces choses et je te dirai les mêmes. Jure que nous allons traverser tout ça. Laisse-moi t'entendre le dire à voix haute parce que personne ne m'a prévenu que l'un des effets secondaires de l'amour fou est d'avoir besoin d'être rassuré constamment sur le fait qu'on n'est pas le seul._

John prit son courage à deux mains pour dire - quelque chose, sans très bien savoir ce que ce serait. Il inspira, s'assit, et se retourna pour pouvoir regarder Sherlock bien en face, mais ce qui était sur le point de sortir se cala dans sa gorge et fit marche arrière, parce qu'il vit sur Sherlock la même peur que celle avec laquelle il s'était débattu toute la journée.

Sherlock plaça un doigt sur sa bouche. "Oui," murmura-t-il. "Tout ça, oui."

* * *

><p><em>Note de la traductrice : pour ceux qui se demanderaient ce que c'est que Central Casting, il s'agit d'une société qui répertorie des acteurs pour des petits rôles, ou de la figuration. Les acteurs sont classés selon des stéréotypes pour répondre à la demande des producteurs. Quand John dit "c'est Central Casting qui t'envoie", ça signifie que ce type est un véritable cliché ambulant.<em>


	15. Interlude

**Interlude**

[_Late Show with David Letterman, _à l'antenne le mardi 22 novembre]

**Letterman: **Mon premier invité ce soir est un acteur oscarisé; son nouveau film, _À_ _un Étranger, _sort dans les salles vendredi prochain. Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudir Sherlock Holmes!

[le public l'acclame frénétiquement. Paul et le groupe jouent une version jazz de "Sharp Dressed Man." Sherlock fait son entrée, l'air un tantinet nerveux, dans un costume gris bien coupé et une chemise bleu cobalt qui montre sa gorge. Les femmes du public laissent échapper des sifflements et des cris appréciateurs. Il serre la main de Dave et s'assied. La caméra fait un tour complet de la salle pour montrer que la plus grande partie des spectateurs se tiennent debout et applaudissent avec enthousiasme, mais quelques personnes éparpillées sont restées assises, sans applaudir. Sherlock sourit, ne sachant plus que faire de cet accueil. David fait un geste vers Sherlock et le public renouvelle ses cris. Sherlock se lève à moitié et fait un nouveau signe de la main, puis se rassied. Le public se calme]

**Letterman:** Bienvenue dans l'émission! C'est votre première visite.

**Sherlock:** En effet, c'est ma première fois.

**Letterman:** Alors!

**Sherlock:** Alors.

**Letterman:** Quoi de neuf?

[rires dans le public. Sherlock glousse. Nouvelle vague d'applaudissements]

**Sherlock:** Oh, pas grand chose. La routine.

**Letterman:** Je sais que vous êtes ici pour votre film, mais nous devons parler de cette chose.

**Sherlock:** Mais à quoi faites-vous donc allusion?

[rires]

**Letterman:** Ah, vous allez la jouer comme ça?

**Sherlock:** Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Je suis vraiment difficile à vivre. [il sourit d'un air suffisant]

**Letterman:** J'en ai peut-être entendu parler. [rires] Vous savez, le bouche-à-oreille. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à vous avoir dans l'émission avant aujourd'hui.

**Sherlock:** Ça n'avait rien de personnel. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. Mais ce film est important, et il signifie beaucoup pour moi, alors je fais tout ce que je peux pour le soutenir.

**Letterman:** Je l'ai vu hier soir et je dois dire, je suis tombé sous le charme. Sous. Le charme.

**Sherlock:** Merci.

**Letterman:** Paul a pleuré. N'est-ce pas, Paul?

**Paul:** Comme un bébé. J'ai braillé comme un petit bébé. [rires]

**Letterman:** C'est la vérité. C'était moche à voir, et pas seulement la petite larme à l'œil, vous savez?

**Sherlock:** Eh bien, je vous fais mes excuses. Des pleurs élégants et gracieux sont toujours préférables.

**Letterman:** Les miens ne le sont jamais. Je pleure comme une midinette pour ce Justin Bieber. [rires] Mais c'est un film fantastique. C'est une histoire très personnelle, vous savez?

**Sherlock:** En effet, et c'est une histoire universelle, une histoire humaine. L'une des choses qui m'intéressaient dans ce film était que Molly Hooper, notre scénariste, a écrit une histoire sur un couple gay dont le sujet principal n'est pas l'homosexualité. C'est une histoire qui pourrait arriver à n'importe qui. Il n'y a pas d'exception, nous sommes tous des individus qui aiment et pleurent et souffrent et se débattent, et que nous soyons gay, ou hétéro, ou quelque part entre les deux ne fait aucune différence.

[applaudissements]

**Letterman:** Mais le tournage de ce film s'est transformé en expérience personnelle pour vous.

**Sherlock:** [avec un soupir] Vous allez continuer à remettre ça sur le tapis, n'est-ce pas?

**Letterman:** Je suis un présentateur indiscret, c'est mon métier.

[rires]

**Sherlock:** En effet.

**Letterman:** Alors comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé impliqué dans ce film?

**Sherlock:** Mon agent m'a demandé de jeter un œil à ce scénario parce que la scénariste l'avait écrit en pensant à moi.

**Letterman:** Vraiment?

**Sherlock:** Oui, c'était très flatteur. J'ai lu le script et je l'ai trouvé brillant. Je lui ai dit que je ferais tout ce qu'il faudrait faire pour être dans ce film. Le fait que c'était l'histoire d'un couple gay était accessoire, d'ailleurs. Ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi. À l'époque, en tout cas.

**Letterman:** Donc vous n'étiez pas - Je veux dire, avant ce film.

**Sherlock:** C'est difficile à dire. Je n'avais eu des relations qu'avec des femmes. Mais si vous voulez vraiment la vérité, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un pour qui j'éprouve une attirance très forte, homme ou femme.

**Letterman:** Puis vous et John êtes devenus amis pendant ce film?

**Sherlock:** Oui. C'était tout à fait inattendu. Je ne suis pas exactement connu pour me faire des amis rapidement.

**Letterman:** C'est la deuxième fois que vous dites quelque chose comme ça à votre sujet. Je dois dire, vous m'avez l'air tout à fait correct.

[applaudissements]

**Sherlock:** Eh bien, merci. Je me suis peut-être adouci. Je crois qu'on peut dire que John a une bonne influence sur moi.

**Letterman:** Il est vraiment excellent dans ce film.

**Sherlock:** Oui, il l'est. C'était un honneur de partager l'écran avec lui.

**Letterman:** C'est nouveau pour lui, non? Sans vouloir l'offenser.

**Sherlock:** Oh, il serait le premier à l'admettre. Il est connu pour une autre sorte de films. J'avoue que quand nous avons commencé à tourner, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. C'est un matériau très exigent. Mais ensuite quand j'ai réalisé à quel point il était doué, et ce qu'il était capable de faire - honnêtement, j'ai hâte. J'ai hâte que le reste du monde le voie. Il y aura beaucoup de gens qui ont douté de lui qui ravaleront leurs paroles.

**Letterman:** Nous devons faire une petite pause maintenant, mais nous revenons dans un instant avec Sherlock Holmes.

[applaudissements, pause publicitaire]

**Letterman:** Bon retour parmi nous, nous sommes ici en train de discuter avec Sherlock Holmes; son nouveau film, _À_ _un Étranger, _sort dans les salles vendredi prochain. Maintenant, Sherlock, il faut que nous parlions de cette grande nouvelle.

**Sherlock:** Je sais; pas de problème. Je suis prêt.

**Letterman:** C'est votre première apparition publique depuis la nouvelle.

**Sherlock:** Oui.

**Letterman:** Vous êtes sûrement conscient que c'était un grand choc pour beaucoup de gens.

**Sherlock:** Je crois que le mot est faible. Je sais que tout le monde a probablement déjà vu cette vidéo de moi perdant légèrement les pédales à cette projection _Variety_.

**Letterman:** Vous ne me paraissiez pas du tout avoir perdu les pédales. C'était plutôt comme si vous n'en pouviez plus, je dirais?

**Sherlock:** Eh bien, c'était le cas, je suppose. Être obligé de se cacher comme ça vous fait quelque chose de déplaisant. Et dans notre cas, ça ne faisait que quelques mois. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu.

**Letterman:** Vous voulez dire, de révéler la vérité maintenant.

**Sherlock:** John et moi avons toujours eu l'intention de dire la vérité. Nous savions que nous ne pouvions pas nous cacher éternellement, mais nous voulions au moins attendre jusqu'au printemps. Je n'en pouvais plus.

**Letterman:** John est venu à l'émission une bonne demi-douzaine de fois ces dernières années.

**Sherlock:** Oui, il vous remet son bonjour. Il m'a dit aussi de vous dire qui si vous n'êtes pas gentil avec moi, il ira dorénavant chez Leno.

[Rires]

**Letterman:** Eh bien, ce serait une punition pour lui comme pour nous.

[encore plus de rires; Sherlock sourit d'une manière un peu suffisante]

**Letterman:** Est-ce qu'il est ici? Est-il venu avec vous?

**Sherlock:** Non, il est à la maison. Il a ses propres apparitions à faire. La période avant la sortie d'un film est toujours très chargée.

**Letterman:** Donc, revenons à mes questions indiscrètes sur votre vie personnelle...[rires] Mais il n'y a pas que moi, vous savez, tout le monde meurt d'envie d'en savoir davantage.

**Sherlock:** Je sais. Vraiment, c'est une histoire ordinaire et ennuyeuse, comme il en arrive tous les jours. Des gens se rencontrent au travail, apprennent à se connaître, tombent amoureux, et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

**Letterman:** Oh bien sûr, c'est ennuyeux quand vous présentez les choses comme ça. [rires] Quand vous en parlez comme d'un jour de plus au bureau!

**Sherlock:** Ce n'est pas ennuyeux à mes yeux, bien entendu. Je suis celui qui le vit. Mais il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire dans la manière dont nous nous sommes rencontrés.

**Letterman:** Donc, vous êtes devenus amis en faisant ce film.

**Sherlock:** Très bons amis, oui. Ça n'a pas été plus loin avant plusieurs mois, en septembre dernier. Je jouais dans une pièce à Londres, et je n'avais pas vu John de tout l'été. Il s'est montré à la dernière représentation de mon spectacle et...et voilà.

**Letterman:** Était-ce un grand moment dramatique?

**Sherlock:** En réalité, ça l'était. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, nous sommes des acteurs. Nous aimons le mélodrame.

[rires]

**Letterman:** Alors tout se passe bien pour vous maintenant?

**Sherlock:** Oui, très bien. Je réalise que je suis assez bêtement heureux.

**Letterman:** Bêtement? [rires] Pourquoi bêtement?

**Sherlock:** Je continue à croire que ça ne peut pas être ma vie, et que quelqu'un va venir me dire qu'il y a eu une horrible erreur administrative, et que le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre m'a été assigné par erreur, et me le reprendre.

**Letterman:** Oh, je ne pense pas que ça puisse arriver. Vous savez bien que ces erreurs administratives ne sont jamais réglées.

[rires]

**Sherlock:** Alors je vais juste continuer tout doucement en espérant que personne ne me remarque.

**Letterman:** Eh bien, c'est tout ce que nous vous souhaitons. John est quelqu'un de bien.

**Sherlock:** C'est vrai, il est fantastique. J'ai bien peur d'être vraiment entiché.

[quelques 'ooooh' dans le public]

**Letterman:** Vous avez amené une vidéo pour nous?

**Sherlock:** Oui, en effet.

**Letterman:** Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe ici?

**Sherlock:** Le personnage de John, Mark, vient d'apprendre quelque chose de déplaisant à propos de Benjamin et ils ont une petite prise de bec.

[on passe la vidéo. C'est assez dramatique: Mark est froidement furieux alors que Benjamin est troublé et pris de court. Applaudissements du public quand c'est terminé]

**Letterman:** C'est vraiment un film fantastique. Il va récolter un tas d'Oscars. Je le recommanderais à n'importe qui.

**Sherlock:** Merci. Nous espérons qu'il aura beaucoup de succès. J'espère surtout que les gens pourront mettre de côté toutes ces histoires avec John et moi et se concentrer sur le film en lui-même. Le film est important; il a quelque chose à dire. Nous sommes juste un couple d'anglais qui vivent en concubinage. Rien de bien passionnant.

[rires]

**Letterman:** Oh, je ne sais pas. Ça se discute. [Rires] Je suis juste celui qui présente, qu'est ce que j'en sais. Mais je crois que les gens sont intéressés.

**Sherlock:** Malheureusement, vous avez sûrement raison.

**Letterman:** En tout cas, le film s'appelle _À_ _un Étranger _il sort dans les salles vendredi prochain, le 2 décembre. Sherlock Holmes, mesdames et messieurs!

[applaudissements retentissants]

* * *

><p>[l'émission d'Ellen Degeneres, enregistrée le mercredi 23 novembre, pour le lundi 28 novembre]<p>

**Ellen:** Mon invité d'aujourd'hui est l'une de mes célébrités préférées. Il est venu sur le plateau à de nombreuses reprises, il nous a fait rire et tomber amoureux encore et encore dans ses films. Nous l'avions invité à l'émission aujourd'hui pour parler de son nouveau film, _À__ un Étranger, _mais vendredi passé quelque chose d'assez historique s'est produit. Voyez plutôt.

[on passe un extrait de la séance de projection _Variety, _qui commence par l'accès de colère de Sherlock et John le suivant en coulisses, puis on coupe et on les voit réapparaître et se prendre la main]

**Ellen:** Je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre vous ont vu ce clip ou en ont entendu parler, on ne parle plus que de cela depuis des jours et des jours. J'ai demandé à John s'il voulait bien rester avec nous durant toute l'émission d'aujourd'hui et répondre à nos questions et il a accepté, donc nous allons avoir tout le temps de lui parler et de lui demander ce qui nous trotte dans la tête. Pas la peine de vous dire que tout cela est sans précédent, et c'est très excitant pour beaucoup de monde, moi y compris, de voir des gens avoir le courage d'être honnête à propos de qui ils sont et de ceux qu'ils aiment. Alors faisons-le entrer maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, notre cher ami et mon héro, John Watson.

[John fait son entrée, avec un signe de la main, sous des acclamations et des applaudissements nourris. Il est habillé d'une manière soignée mais décontractée avec un jeans, un pull à col roulé vert foncé et une veste en cuir couleur camel. Le refrain de Pink 'So What?' joue pendant que John entre sur la scène. Ellen et lui échangent une accolade. Elle tape sa hanche en rythme avec la musique et il joue le jeu: ils font une petite dance bizarre pendant un petit moment le temps de la chanson.

_So What/I'm still a rockstar/I got my rock moves/and I don't need you/and guess what/I'm having more fun/and now that we're done/I'm gonna show you._

Le public frappe dans ses mains et danse sur les sièges. Enfin Ellen et John s'asseyent, la musique s'arrête et le public se calme et reprend sa place.]

**Ellen:** C'est tellement bon de te revoir!

**John:** Toi aussi, Ellen. C'est bon d'être là.

**Ellen:** Tu as été très occupé!

[rires]

**John:** Volontairement et involontairement, oui, assez occupé.

**Ellen:** Alors, bienvenue au club, je suppose!

[John rit, de même que le public; ils se remettent à applaudir et à crier]

**John:** Euh, merci.

**Ellen:** As-tu reçu ta carte de membre et ton panier de bienvenue?

**John:** Oh non, nous sommes encore à l'essai.

**Ellen:** Oh, je vois. La période d'attente obligatoire. Trop de gens venaient seulement pour le cadeau de bienvenue. [rires] Il paraît qu'il y a de délicieux chocolats à l'intérieur.

**John:** Vraiment? Mince alors, j'ai hâte.

**Ellen:** Je pense que tu as droit à des félicitations, aussi, parce que, eh bien...

[une photo très artistique de Sherlock, sur laquelle il est particulièrement séduisant apparaît sur le grand écran derrière Ellen et John. Le public crie et siffle. John devient tout rouge et rit, mais il ne détourne pas les yeux. Le public se calme, mais John continue à contempler la photo. Ellen le regarde, regarde le public, puis revient sur lui. Rires]

**Ellen:** John?

**John:** [en sursautant] Pardon, j'étais ailleurs pendant une seconde. [rires] Oui, la photo est pas mal.

**Ellen:** Il est canon.

**John:** Mais honnêtement, ces photographes. Ils le prennent toujours tout sérieux et soucieux. J'aimerais qu'on lui demande de sourire de temps En temps. Il a un si beau sourire.

[quelques 'ooooh' éparpillés dans l'assistance]

**John:** J'ai l'air assez amoureux n'est-ce pas?

**Ellen:** Et c'est le cas?

**John:** Je suppose que oui.

**Ellen:** Est-ce que tu l'as vu chez Letterman?

**John:** Oui, je l'ai vu, bien sûr.

**Ellen:** Il avait l'air lui-même assez amoureux, voyez plutôt.

**John:** Oh, mon dieu.

[le curseur d'Ellen clique sur l'apparition de Sherlock le jour précédent]

**_Letterman:_** _Alors tout se passe bien pour vous maintenant?_

_**Sherlock:** Oui, très bien. Je réalise que je suis assez bêtement heureux._

_**Letterman:** Bêtement? [rires] Pourquoi bêtement?_

_**Sherlock:** Je continue à croire que ça ne peut pas être ma vie, et que quelqu'un va venir me dire qu'il y a eu une horrible erreur administrative, et que le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre m'a été assigné par erreur, et me le reprendre._

_**Letterman:** Oh, je ne pense pas que ça puisse arriver. Vous savez bien que ces erreurs administratives ne sont jamais réglées._

_[rires]_

_**Sherlock:** Alors je vais juste continuer tout doucement en espérant que personne ne me remarque._

_**Letterman:** Eh bien, c'est tout ce que nous vous souhaitons. John est quelqu'un de bien._

_**Sherlock:** C'est vrai, il est fantastique. J'ai bien peur d'être vraiment entiché._

[le clip prend fin. John semble bouleversé]

**Ellen:** Tu vois? Qu'est-ce que je disais...

**John:** J'admets que je suis assez sidéré de l'entendre parler comme ça. Mais, euh...'Bêtement heureux' est une description assez juste.

[le public fait encore plus de 'ooooh' et applaudit]

**Ellen:** Malheureusement, ce n'est pas toute l'histoire.

**John:** Non, malheureusement.

**Ellen:** Comment réussissez-vous à faire face? Je suis aussi passée par là et j'étais loin d'être aussi célèbre que toi et Sherlock quand j'ai fait mon coming-out; je n'ose pas imaginer comment ça s'est passé pour vous le week-end dernier.

**John**: Ça a été la folie, vraiment. Nous avons de la chance, nous avons une extraordinaire manager et publiciste qui nous aide à garder la tête sur les épaules, et qui se dresse entre nous et ce gigantesque tsunami, toutes ces personnes qui veulent absolument nous faire savoir qu'elles nous aiment ou qu'elles nous détestent.

**Ellen:** Comment ça s'est passé? Haine versus amour?

**John:** Vous savez, c'est difficile à dire pour l'instant. Il y a le groupe habituel des gens qui brûlent nos DVD et nous crient d'aller en enfer, mais ça n'a rien de très surprenant. En ce qui concerne le reste du public, personne ne semble savoir quoi penser.

**Ellen:** Eh bien, ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Personne d'aussi célèbre que vous deux n'avait jamais révélé son homosexualité, et certainement pas en tant que couple. Je veux dire, c'est un acteur oscarisé; tu apparais dans le top dix des comédies romantiques à gros budget.

**John:** [acquiesçant] Oui. C'est ce dont on parlait sans arrêt avant que tout cela n'arrive. Le fait est qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui se cachent à Hollywood. La triste vérité est qu'il y a pas mal de raisons qui les obligent à continuer. La peur du coming-out n'est pas une peur infondée. Certaines personnes ont perdu leur carrière.

**Ellen:** La mienne s'est arrêtée. Mais j'étais comédienne et j'avais une sitcom. Je n'étais pas à ton niveau.

**John:** Il y a d'autres acteurs qui sont honnêtes et qui ont toujours une carrière.

**Ellen:** Mais personne parmi ceux qui jouent des premiers rôles, comme vous deux.

**John:** Je ne sais pas comment tout cela va se terminer. Peut-être qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pourra plus jouer de premiers rôles.

**Ellen:** Oh je pense que si.

[applaudissements et acclamations]

**John:** Merci, mais soit le public viendra nous voir dans des films après ça, soit il ne viendra pas. Ou ils nous accepteront dans des rôles dramatiques et romantiques, ou ils ne nous accepteront pas. Notre équipe nous a beaucoup soutenu, mais beaucoup de gens nous disent que nous venons de commettre un suicide professionnel.

**Ellen:** Sherlock et toi avez fait une déclaration, mais c'était assez basique. C'est la première fois que tu parles publiquement de votre relation.

**John:** C'est exact.

**Ellen:** Tout le monde doit se demander ce qui s'est passé, j'imagine. Voir Sherlock dans cette vidéo de la projection, ça fend le cœur. Il donne l'impression d'être au bout du rouleau, comme s'il ne pouvait plus le supporter une minute de plus.

**John:** Oui, il était au bout du rouleau. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, parce que je ne savais pas. Il ne m'a pas laissé voir à quel point ça le touchait. Nous avions prévu d'attendre, et il s'y est tenu pour mon bien. Il voulait dire la vérité depuis le début.

**Ellen:** Pourquoi voulais-tu attendre?

**John:** [en hésitant] Ce film est très important, pas seulement parce que c'est un film fantastique qui a quelque chose à dire, mais aussi à cause de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour nos carrières. Nous venons tous les deux de passer quelques années de vache maigre et de films décevants. Sherlock est assez respecté pour pouvoir retomber sur ses pieds, mais pour moi, c'est une chance de me réinventer en tant qu'acteur. Obtenir ce rôle était le genre d'opportunité que je croyais ne plus jamais rencontrer. Je veux que le film soit jugé sur ses propres mérites, et avoir enfin la chance de faire des changements dans ma propre carrière grâce à lui. [il secoue la tête] Mais finalement, quand j'ai vu ce que ça lui faisait, je n'ai pas pu. Ma carrière n'est pas si importante à mes yeux. Rien n'est plus important que lui. [John détourne le regard. Il se racle la gorge et cligne des yeux pour ravaler ses larmes.] Désolé.

**Ellen:** Non, je comprends. C'est vraiment difficile, de se cacher comme vous le faites. Je l'ai fait pendant des années, et Portia l'a fait aussi. Je connais pas mal de gens qui se cachent encore.

**John:** D'une certaine manière j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas encore gagné le droit d'en parler. Je n'ai jamais été dans le placard. Je n'avais jamais eu de relation avec un homme avant de rencontrer Sherlock et lui non plus. Nous n'avons gardé notre secret que pendant quelques mois.

**Ellen:** Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une quantité minimum de temps pour que le secret fasse des dégâts dans votre tête.

**John:** Non. Non c'est vrai.

**Ellen:** Nous allons maintenant faire une petite pause. Nous parlerons davantage avec John Watson à notre retour.

[coupure publicitaire]

**Ellen:** Et nous sommes de retour avec John Watson, star de _l'incroyable_ film _À__ un Étranger_ qui sortira la semaine prochaine et dont nous parlerons par la suite, John qui a fait les gros titres ces derniers jours depuis que la nouvelle de sa relation avec son partenaire Sherlock Holmes s'est répandue. Est-ce comme cela qu'il faut le formuler, John?

**John: **Ça fera l'affaire.

**Ellen:** Je pose seulement la question parce que chez Letterman, Sherlock a dit que vous viviez en 'concubinage'.

[rires]

**John:** [riant aussi] Je sais. On ne peut pas le laisser seul une journée.

[encore des rires]

**Ellen:** Je voudrais bien sûr parler du film, mais pouvons-nous d'abord parler de ce qui s'est passé? Vous n'en avez pas encore beaucoup dit sur le sujet.

**John:** Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré Sherlock avant mon audition avec lui l'hiver dernier. Je savais qui il était, bien sûr. J'avais vu ses films. J'étais un peu intimidé, à vrai dire.

**Ellen:** Il est intimidant.

**John:** Il peut l'être, en effet. Je suis le genre de personne qui se lie facilement avec les gens, alors que Sherlock est plutôt centré sur le travail. Il n'est pas réputé pour être monsieur popularité. Il me l'a fait savoir assez clairement. Je savais qu'il avait des doutes au sujet de ma participation au film. Comme beaucoup de gens. Pour être honnête, il y a peu d'éléments dans mon travail précédent qui laissaient penser que je pouvais tenir un tel rôle. Je savais que je pouvais le faire et j'étais impatient de faire mes preuves. J'étais peut-être un peu sur la défensive. Alors nous n'avons pas exactement sympathisé tout de suite.

**Ellen:** Comment êtes-vous devenus amis?

**John:** Nous avons eu une petite prise de bec, en réalité. Mais il en est ressorti qu'il voulait faire en sorte que ce film soit génial, et il avait fini par me respecter en tant qu'acteur, alors nous avons commencé à coopérer davantage. Nous sommes devenus très bons amis par la suite.

**Ellen:** Et c'était tout?

**John:** À l'époque, oui. Après le tournage je suis revenu ici et il est rentré à Londres pour jouer dans une pièce.

**Ellen:** Quand les choses ont-elles commencé à changer entre vous?

**John:** [réfléchit un moment] Elles avaient déjà changé, en fait. Quand nous nous sommes dit au revoir à la fin du tournage, je savais déjà que quelque chose se passait. Mais on devient parfois un peu émotif sur un tournage, et je ne savais pas si nous nous étions juste laissés emporter par la magie du moment, alors personne n'a rien dit. J'ai passé un été difficile, et je sais maintenant que lui aussi. Nous n'étions plus en contact et c'était horrible. Finalement j'ai craqué, et j'ai pris l'avion pour Londres le soir où sa pièce s'achevait.

**Ellen:** On se croirait dans l'un de tes films. [rires] Non, on s'y croirait vraiment! Prendre l'avion pour surprendre quelqu'un et faire un confession dramatique.

**John:** Je suppose que ça y ressemble, oui.

**Ellen:** As-tu déjà eu des doutes sur ta sexualité par le passé?

**John:** Ça peut paraître étrange, mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. Beaucoup de gens font des expériences, je ne suis pas différent à cet égard, mais la question ne s'est jamais posée. Je suis sorti avec des femmes, jamais très sérieusement. J'étais attiré par elles, mais je n'ai jamais pu établir de véritable lien. Je n'ai jamais imaginé avoir ce genre de chose avec Sherlock. J'espérais qu'on s'entendrait bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être devenir amis, mais je n'aurais pas pu prévoir ce qui s'est passé.

**Ellen:** Mais tu étais ouvert à toutes les possibilités quand ça c'est passé.

**John:** Oui. J'imagine que c'est révélateur. Mais comment aurais-je pu ne pas l'être? Comment aurais-je pu ignorer ce que je ressentais, et ce qu'il ressentait, juste parce qu'il - eh bien, parce qu'il est arrivé dans un autre emballage que celui auquel j'étais habitué?

[rires]

**Ellen:** Spécialement si l'emballage ressemble à ceci.

[une autre image de Sherlock, séduisant et élégant, apparaît sur le grand écran; le public siffle et fait des bruits appréciateurs]

**John:** [riant] Arrêtez ça!

**Ellen:** Donc, la vérité sort au grand jour, et puis quoi? Le chaos?

**John:** Plus ou moins.

**Ellen:** Tu dois te sentir assez submergé.

**John:** Vraiment submergé, oui.

**Ellen:** Vous êtes apparus sur tous les sites d'information et dans tous les magazines.

[pendant qu'elle parle, des couvertures de magazines passent sur le grand écran derrière elle. La couverture de _People_ les montre chacun à différents événements sur des tapis rouges avec de gros titres affichant "Sherlock et John amoureux". D'autres magazines people avec des couvertures similaires apparaissent. La couverture de _Time_ montre l'une des photos inutilisées d'EW, leurs visages côte à côte sur un fond sombre, avec un mot unique en lettres capitales: "Out." ]

**John:** Oui, effectivement. J'aimerais qu'on n'y accorde pas autant d'importance. On ne devrait pas, pas plus que pour n'importe quel autre couple faisant son coming-out.

**Ellen:** Mais la question que tout le monde se pose, c'est que s'est-il passé pendant que vous étiez tous les deux en coulisses?

**John:** Oui, tout le monde se le demande.

**Ellen:** Oh, je vois. On ne va rien savoir, c'est ça?

**John:** Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te le dire?

**Ellen:** Non, mais mon contrat m'oblige à poser la question juste au cas où. [rires]

**John:** Sans trop aller dans les détails, disons simplement que nous avons parlé de ce qui s'était passé, et pourquoi, et décidé de ce que nous allions faire ensuite.

**Ellen:** Bon, d'accord! Nous allons devoir faire une autre petite pause, nous parlerons de ce film à notre retour. On se retrouve bientôt avec John Watson.

[applaudissements; coupure publicitaire]

**Ellen:** Nous voici de retour avec John Watson, dont le nouveau film, _À__ un Étranger_, sort dans les salles ce vendredi. Alors, John, j'ai vu le film l'autre jour. Je dois dire - et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que tu es assis devant moi - que c'est l'un des meilleurs films que j'aie vu depuis des années.

**John:** Merci beaucoup.

**Ellen:** Et ce film ne prétend pas du tout faire dans le grand mélo , si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est une simple histoire entre deux personnes.

**John:** C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le film a tellement de succès, je pense. C'est une petite histoire, le genre d'histoire qui arrive tous les jours aux gens ordinaires, et nos personnages dans le film ne sont que cela. Ce sont des hommes ordinaires qui traversent quelque chose ensemble.

**Ellen:** Et le fait qu'ils soient gay n'est pas le but de l'histoire.

**John:** Non, ce n'est pas le but. Les films qui montrent les choses uniques de la vie des homosexuels ont du mérite. La difficulté du coming-out, de gérer l'homophobie, d'affronter les risques du sida, du rejet familial et de l'intolérance de la société... Mais d'un autre côté, les homos ne sont pas définis par leur homosexualité. Les homos sont aussi stressés au travail. Ils ont des problèmes d'argent. Ils ont des parents malades et des conflits avec leurs amis et des relations problématiques et des propriétaires qui sont des crétins. Je pense qu'il y a aussi du mérite dans un film qui montre deux hommes gay ballottés parmi ces problèmes qui touchent tout le monde, homo ou hétéro.

**Ellen:** J'ai lu que vous aviez tourné le film principalement par séquences, c'est bien ça?

**John:** Oui, c'est exact.

**Ellen:** Est-ce que ça a fait une grande différence?

**John:** Je pense que oui. Ang a choisi de tourner le film en séquences pour que Sherlock et moi apprenions à nous connaître au même rythme que nos personnages.

**Ellen:** J'imagine que tu n'en peux plus de cette question, mais...

**John:** Oui, les scènes de sexe, je sais.

**Ellen:** J'ai lu qu'à l'origine elles étaient beaucoup plus explicites.

**John:** Disons simplement que nous avons filmé beaucoup plus que ce qui s'est retrouvé dans le résultat final. Ça n'a rien d'inhabituel. Je crois que la scène que nous avons tournée s'est révélée hors-sujet par rapport au reste du film, alors on l'a raccourcie.

**Ellen:** C'est encore assez osé.

**John:** C'est franc. C'est réaliste. Je ne pense pas qu'on y montre plus que ce qu'on a déjà montré entre un homme et une femme.

**Ellen:** C'était étrange pour toi?

**John:** Eh bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà tourné des centaines de scènes de baiser. Pas autant de scènes d'amour, mais j'en ai eu ma part. Sherlock a fait plus de travail au lit derrière les caméras que moi. Quand ce jour est arrivé, nous étions à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, et nous avions déjà établi une certaine confiance ente nous. Ce n'était pas vraiment différent d'une scène similaire avec une femme. Il faut être impliqués ensemble, et réaliser que c'est tout aussi bizarre pour votre partenaire, vous devez vous faire confiance et être là l'un pour l'autre si vous voulez vraiment lâcher prise et interpréter la scène comme il se doit.

**Ellen:** As-tu amené un extrait à nous montrer?

**John:** Oui.

**Ellen:** De quelle scène s'agit-il?

**John:** Il s'agit du premier baiser de Benjamin et Mark. Je suis au téléphone avec Benjamin dans le parc et...Vous allez voir.

**Ellen:** D'accord, jetons un œil. _À_ _un Étranger_.

[on passe la vidéo. John est à l'écran la plupart du temps, tandis que Mark écoute Benjamin. Ils discutent du changement dans leur relation. A la fin de la vidéo, Benjamin apparaît et ils s'embrassent. Le public applaudit à la fin de l'extrait]

**Ellen:** Félicitations pour ce film, sérieusement. Je conseille fortement à tout le monde d'aller le voir, il est fantastique.

**John:** Merci beaucoup. Nous en sommes fiers.

**Ellen:** Donc, ce n'est pas un secret que beaucoup d'acteurs et d'actrices gay à Hollywood s'abstiennent de révéler la vérité de peur de foutre en l'air leur carrière. As-tu peur pour ta carrière?

**John:** Bien sûr. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai encore une.

**Ellen:** Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est si difficile pour ces gens de conserver leur carrière après leur coming-out?

**John:** Eh bien, je crois que les studios ont peur que le public ne m'accepte pas dans un rôle où je dois embrasser une femme, par exemple. Ce qui est une peur légitime. Cela dit, des acteurs hétéros ont déjà joué des hommes gay, et ça ne semblait pas poser de problème. Et personne n'a l'air de s'inquiéter que le public n'accepte pas, par exemple, qu'Angelina Jolie embrasse Clive Owen, quand tout le monde sait pertinemment que dans la vraie vie elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un acteur n'est pas son personnage. Pour moi, ça revient au même. Mais pour beaucoup de gens ce n'est pas pareil. En tout cas, c'est ce dont on a peur dans le business.

**Ellen:** Il y a toutes sortes de rôles dans lesquels tu ne serais pas obligé d'embrasser qui que ce soit, cela dit.

**John:** Peut-être. Mais les studios ont très peur du risque, et c'est encore un élément supplémentaire de risque lié à moi.

**Ellen:** Que ferais-tu si ta carrière était terminée? Tu y as déjà pensé?

**John:** Oui, bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. Sherlock et moi en avons beaucoup discuté. J'espère que je ne serai pas obligé d'aller jongler dans la rue devant le Rotary Club local.

**Ellen:** Ah bon, tu sais jongler?

**John:** Non, pas vraiment.

**Ellen:** Alors je suppose que le numéro ne serait pas très bon.

[rires]

**John:** [riant] Ce serait assez mauvais. Mais plus sérieusement, si Sherlock et moi découvrions qu'Hollywood n'était plus l'endroit idéal pour nous, nous retournerions probablement à Londres. L'industrie du film et de la télévision britannique est beaucoup plus tolérante. Tellement d'icônes du cinéma, de la télévision et du théâtre britanniques sont gay. Stephen Fry, par exemple - il est pratiquement le saint-patron de l'industrie du divertissement britannique. Ce serait peut-être plus facile pour nous de nous faire une place là-bas. Tout ce que je veux vraiment c'est d'être capable de gagner ma vie et d'entretenir ma famille en faisant le travail que j'aime, et d'être avec Sherlock.

**Ellen:** Nous allons faire une pause. À notre retour, John répondra aux questions du public.

[applaudissements; coupure publicitaire]

**Ellen:** Nous sommes de retour avec John Watson, star de beaucoup de films adorés et du drame à venir _À un Étranger_, l'un des meilleurs films que j'aie pu voir depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui nous parlons avec John, non seulement de sont nouveau film, mais aussi de sa relation avec son partenaire à l'écran, Sherlock Holmes. On peut dire qu'ils sont entrés dans l'histoire en révélant leur liaison. Maintenant nous vous laissons la parole pour poser vos questions.

[le micro est cédé à une jeune femme]

**Invitée n°1: **Bonjour John, je m'appelle Lisa.

**John: **Bonjour**, **Lisa.

**Lisa:** [glousse un peu] Il faut que je vous dise, vous êtes un de mes acteurs préférés. _Rewind_ est mon film de prédilection en cas de déprime. Saviez-vous quand vous l'avez fait qu'il aurait autant de succès? Êtes-vous toujours en contact avec Rachel Weisz?

**John:** Merci pour les mots gentils, tout d'abord. Et bien sûr, on espère toujours que les films qu'on fait auront du succès. Je dois l'admettre, j'avais un bon feeling à propos de _Rewind_ pendant le tournage. Je me suis plutôt bien entendu avec tout le monde sur le film, spécialement Rachel, nous nous sommes vraiment bien amusés sur le plateau, et tout était en phase. C'est une histoire marrante, romantique. Je n'avais jamais fait de film de ce genre, et il s'est avéré que ça m'allait plutôt bien. Tellement bien que je n'ai plus rien fait d'autre jusque, euh - maintenant. [rires] Je suis toujours en contact avec Rachel, d'ailleurs nous sommes restés assez liés. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de la voir aussi souvent que je le voudrais, mais on se parle au téléphone de temps à autre.

[on passe le micro à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années]

**Invitée n°2: **Bonjour Mr Watson, je m'appelle Debbie.

**John:** Salut, Debbie.

**Debbie:** Je voudrais juste dire, je vous souhaite le meilleur, et je suis désolée que ce soit aussi dur pour vous juste à cause de la personne avec qui vous êtes. [applaudissements]

**John:** Merci. J'en suis désolé, moi aussi.

**Debbie:** Je sais pas mal de choses méchantes ont été dites par les gens à la radio et à la télé. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a attaqué directement?

**John:** Malheureusement, oui, c'est arrivé. Pas aussi souvent que je le craignais. La plupart des gens ne vont pas m'approcher et y aller franchement, c'est plutôt que je les vois me regarder de travers, vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Ou me lancer un regard dégoûté, ou parler dans mon dos. Ce n'est pas si mal, au moins je peux les ignorer. Quelques personnes m'ont insulté, et une femme est venue me voir directement et m'a demandé comment j'osais me montrer en public.

[murmures bouleversés dans le public]

**Ellen:** Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu?

**John:** Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de me regarder.

[rires, quelques applaudissements - le micro est cédé à un autre invité]

**Invité n°3: **Il y a déjà eu beaucoup de rumeurs sur _À_ _un Étranger _concernant les Oscars, notamment à propos de votre interprétation. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

**John:** Je pense que je ferais mieux de ne rien dire du tout, ça porte la poisse. [rires] Non, sérieusement, il y a eu un buzz autour de ce film, ce qui est très gratifiant. Si j'étais nominé...[il secoue la tête] J'oserais à peine imaginer qu'une chose pareille puisse m'arriver un jour. Je pense que Sherlock mérite sans aucun doute une nomination, tout comme notre scénariste, notre fantastique réalisateur, et j'espère que le film lui-même sera reconnu. Je ne nierais pas qu'il serait agréable d'avoir un assortiment d'Oscars sur la cheminée. [rires] Je ne fais aucune prédiction, mais c'est amusant de fantasmer sur ce genre de choses.

[le micro va à une quatrième invitée, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui semble nerveuse]

**Invitée n°4: **Euh...bonjour, Mr. Watson. Je m'appelle Cheryl.

**John:** Bonjour Cheryl! Tu peux m'appeler John, au fait.

**Cheryl:** D'accord, John, je...euh, je suis désolée, mais j'ai vraiment flashé sur Sherlock.

[rires et applaudissements]

**John:** [riant] Ce n'est pas grave. Moi aussi! [encore des rires]

**Cheryl:** Il va rarement dans des émissions comme celle-ci. Alors c'est ma seule chance de découvrir comment il est dans la vraie vie.

**John:** Oh, mon dieu. Eh bien, tu as raison, il n'aime pas beaucoup les talk show. Il pense qu'il y est mauvais, même si je pense qu'il a très bien géré son apparition chez Letterman. [applaudissements] Comment il est? [il s'interrompt, pensif. Il inspire, ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort. Rires.] Il est génial, mais il ne sait pas cuisiner. Si je ne l'obligeais pas à manger, il vivrait de thé et de biscuits au chocolat. Il n'aime pas beaucoup le sport, mais il est très compétitif. Il est très mal à l'aise avec les enfants, mais les enfants l'adorent parce qu'il leur parle comme à des adultes. Il a un humour très pince-sans-rire. Il peut être arrogant, mais il n'est pas fier. Il ne fait aucune discrimination, il traite tout le monde de la même façon. [tout le monde se tait; John est devenu plus sérieux] Je ne sais absolument pas comment nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble, mais il a changé ma vie pendant que je regardais ailleurs.

**Ellen:** Tu es très direct sur ce sujet.

**John:** Peut-être que j'essaie de faire amende honorable. [il hésite] C'est moi qui ai voulu garder le secret, jusqu'à un moment plus convenable. [il secoue la tête, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire à ses propres paroles] _Convenable._ J'ai laissé Sherlock croire que ses sentiments, que notre relation, étaient moins importants que la sortie d'un film. C'était peut-être la bonne décision d'un point de vue logique, mais émotionnellement c'était une erreur. C'est ce que ce milieu peut vous faire subir. Quelques fois je pense que nous sommes tous des handicapés émotionnels. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être homo ou hétéro, mais avec le fait d'être une personne connue. Nous parlons de nos compagnons comme si nous les recommandions pour un job, tu as déjà remarqué?

**Ellen:** J'ai remarqué, au fait.

**John:** Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Pourquoi essayons-nous de persuader? Dans nos communiqués et dans nos interviews de ce genre, nous disons des choses comme "c'est une personne fantastique" ou "nous nous entendons très bien", ou alors mon préféré, "nous sommes impatients d'aborder cette nouvelle étape de notre vie." Pourquoi mettons-nous des euphémismes sur nos relations? C'est comme si nous avions peur que le reste du monde ne découvre que nous avons des sentiments réels - que nous devenons tristes et effrayés et excités et déprimés et euphoriques, que nous tombons amoureux, aussi. J'ai décidé avant de venir ici aujourd'hui que je n'allais pas faire ça. J'aime Sherlock. Je ne vais pas édulcorer la vérité parce que quelqu'un, quelque part, pourrait être mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas honte. J'en suis fier.

[applaudissements]

**Ellen:** [un peu émue] Je dois dire - je suis assez fière d'être assise ici près de toi, John.

[elle tend le bras pour lui prendre la main, il attrape la sienne et la serre]

**John:** Merci. Je suis ravi d'avoir cette occasion de jouer cartes sur table. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver de meilleur endroit pour le faire que ton émission, Ellen.

**Ellen:** J'aurais adoré vous avoir tous les deux ensemble sur le plateau.

**John:** Ça aurait pu être intéressant, oui.

**Ellen:** Peut-être une autre fois, quand tu n'auras pas de film à promouvoir.

**John:** J'aimerais beaucoup ça. Je ne peux pas parler pour Sherlock.

**Ellen:** Appelons-le et posons-lui la question!

[acclamations et applaudissements]

**John:** [riant] Tu va simplement lui téléphoner?

**Ellen:** Bien sûr, pourquoi pas? Que fait-il, là, pour l'instant?

**John:** Aucune idée. Quelle heure est-il?

**Ellen:** [au régisseur] Avons-nous son numéro? Oui, passons-lui un coup de fil. John, voudrais-tu avoir l'honneur?

**John:** Non, vas-y, je t'en prie.

[une photo de Sherlock apparaît sur le plus petit écran entre leurs sièges]

**Ellen:** Voilà, nous appelons...nous y sommes? Oui, nous appelons Sherlock Holmes. Pour voir s'il aimerait participer à l'émission.

[le téléphone sonne plusieurs fois]

**Ellen:** Oh-oh. Il ne décroche pas. Nous allons peut-être tomber sur son répondeur, les amis.

[le téléphone arrête de sonner et la messagerie se met en marche]

**Sherlock:** [l'air très contrarié] Vous êtes bien chez Sherlock Holmes. Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire ensuite, je pleure pour votre patrimoine génétique et pour votre existence. Essayez de ne pas radoter, incluez toutes les informations pertinentes, et par pitié ne soyez pas assommant. [le bip sonore]

[le public rit, John lève un peu les yeux au ciel]

**Ellen:** Salut, Sherlock, c'est Ellen Degeneres. Nous sommes en train d'enregistrer mon émission et nous sommes assis ici avec ta charmante moitié, nous venons d'avoir une agréable petite conversation. Nous parlions justement de la possibilité de t'avoir dans l'émission aussi, en même temps que John. John nous a raconté des histoires hilarantes à ton sujet, n'est-ce pas , John?

**John:** Oh, hilarantes, oui.

**Ellen:** Je crois que le public du studio aurait envie de te dire bonjour. Tout le monde, dites bonjour à Sherlock. Un, deux, trois...

**Le public tout entier:** Bonjour, Sherlock!

**Ellen:** Tu vois, ils voudraient t'avoir sur le plateau, toi aussi. Nous sommes tous de grands fans de toi, ici. On se parle bientôt! [elle raccroche]

[acclamations et applaudissements]

**John:** [secouant la tête] Tu vas vraiment m'attirer des ennuis.

**Ellen:** Je suis douée pour ça.

**John:** Parce que tout ce qu'il me faut dans ma vie pour l'instant, c'est un peu plus d'agitation.

**Ellen:** J'avais peur que tu commences à t'ennuyer.

**John:** Ah oui, l'ennui. Parfois ça me manque.

**Ellen:** Eh bien, John, ça me désole énormément, mais nous n'avons plus le temps. [le public fait des bruits de déception] Mais c'était vraiment une joie de t'avoir ici.

**John:** C'était génial d'être ici, Ellen. Merci pour l'invitation.

**Ellen:** Encore une fois, félicitations pour ce film, il est vraiment extraordinaire et je m'attends à une pluie de nominations aux Oscars.

**John:** J'espère simplement que ça marchera et qu'on m'engagera à nouveau.

**Ellen:** Je suis sûre que vous aurez du succès. Et laisse-moi te dire que je sais que tu n'as pas fait ce que tu as fait dans un but politique, mais tu es une inspiration pour beaucoup de gens. Je suis éblouie.

**John:** Je suis juste un homme qui essaie d'avoir une relation normale.

**Ellen:** Bonne chance avec ça, alors.

[rires]

**John:** Oui, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin.

**Ellen:** John Watson, mesdames et messieurs!

[acclamations et applaudissements déchaînés]


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

[Posté sur www . holmesfan . net et sur www . watsonweb . org]

Chers membres d'HFN et WWO:

Nous savons que certains d'entre vous sont intrigués par cette Grande Annonce à laquelle nous avons fait allusion. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui nous ont aidés à mettre en œuvre le grand changement, merci d'avoir gardé le secret! Nous ne voulions pas laisser échapper quoi que ce soit avant d'être prêts.

Nous sommes très excités de vous annoncer qu'à partir de lundi, HFN et WWO vont fusionner! C'est quelque chose que nous avons envisagé un certain temps, depuis que nos deux sites se sont mis à partager tellement de contenu et à travailler ensemble durant l'été, et maintenant que nos deux amis ont confirmé ce que beaucoup d'entre nous suspectaient déjà, le moment semble venu!

Ces URL continueront à fonctionner, mais tous les visiteurs seront dorénavant redirigés vers notre nouveau site commun:

**www . holmesandwatson . net**

Soyez assurés que Sherlock et John auront toujours leurs propres forums sur le site, mais il y aura aussi maintenant un forum commun. Nous partagerons le même serveur et le même espace en ligne et nous combinerons nos archives visuelles et audiovisuelles pour faciliter la navigation. Tous vos identifiants et mots de passe continueront à fonctionner sur le nouveau site. Si vous êtes enregistrés sur les deux sites avec deux identifiants différents, vous êtes invités à en choisir un pour le nouveau site.

Nous sommes certains que nos deux sites seront aussi heureux ensemble que le sont John et Sherlock. Nous continuerons à les encourager dans leurs carrières respectives et dans leur vie ensemble et, espérons-le, dans leurs futurs projets communs!

À bientôt sur notre nouveau site!

Avec toute notre affection,

Megan, administratrice d'HFN

Shirley, administratrice de WWO

* * *

><p>[Posté sur Just Jared]<p>

Aperçu mardi matin à LAX: Sherlock Holmes, caché derrière des lunettes noires et traqué par une nuée de photographes. Impossible de lui en vouloir - les médias ne l'ont pas lâché d'une semelle. Aucun signe du petit ami John Watson - on dirait que Holmes vole en solo. Son apparition dans le show de Letterman est programmée pour mardi soir, donc il est probablement sur le chemin du studio. Holmes et Watson n'ont pas encore été vus ensemble publiquement depuis qu'ils ont révélé leur relation vendredi passé. Ils doivent être en train de prendre la température.

* * *

><p>[Dans le billet d'humeur de Peter Bart sur variety . com]<p>

Le fait est que personne ne peut encore prédire comment tout ça va se terminer pour chacun de ces deux hommes. Le fait que beaucoup d'artistes de premier ordre sont gay est un secret de polichinelle à Hollywood, mais personne n'a jamais voulu faire tomber le masque en premier. Il est assez ironique que ces deux acteurs, qui se trouvent tous les deux dans leur première relation homosexuelle, doivent être les premiers à briser le mur arc-en-ciel et voir à quoi ressemble le paysage de l'autre côté. Sera-ce un émerveillement éphémère qui ne servira qu'à mettre davantage en lumière l'hypocrisie du milieu? Tout le monde s'empresse de leur tapoter le dos et de leur serrer amicalement la main, en louant leur courage, pendant que dans leurs dos les réalisateurs retirent les offres de casting, les producteurs rayent leurs noms des listes d'embauche, et les rôles se tarissent. J'ai parlé à un producteur dont je tairai le nom, qui m'a affirmé dans les termes les plus clairs que son studio serait extrêmement réticent à engager à nouveau l'un d'entre eux, quel que soit le rôle.

Tout le monde fait mine de vous aimer à Hollywood. Mais en fin de compte, ils n'aiment que l'argent que vous leur rapportez.

* * *

><p>[Dans les commentaires sous l'article de Time . com, "une révélation inattendue"]<p>

**Sabine432:** Ces hommes sont des exemples pour les enfants! Je suis sincèrement choquée de voir qu'ils exposent leur déviance si ouvertement. John Watson en particulier est apparu dans des films familiaux tout-public, mais comment une famille chrétienne pourrait-elle les regarder à présent? Sachant qu'il est homosexuel? La Bible condamne ces déviances et nous devons extirper le poison de l'étoffe de cette société immorale, à commencer par ces types d'Hollywood qui couchent à droite et à gauche et forniquent avec des hommes et s'imaginent que ça les rend héroïques.

**Astroboy2397:** Sabine, je suppose que tu as sauté ces passages de la Bible où il est dit que Dieu nous aime tous tels que nous sommes, et qu'Il nous a tous créés à son image, homosexuels inclus. Dieu ne fait pas d'erreurs. John et Sherlock agissent de manière honnête et sincère. Je suppose que tu ne te soucies pas de CES valeurs familiales-là. Tu préfères celles qui obligent tout le monde à faire comme toi.

**GeorgeRTL:** Je me fiche totalement qu'ils soient gay, mais doivent-ils vraiment le jeter à la figure de tout le monde? Ne peuvent-ils pas être gay ensemble en privé, et laisser leurs histoires personnelles chez eux?

**JillianMo:** Je suppose que pour certains, "le jeter à la figure de tout le monde" signifie exister. John et Sherlock n'ont fait que ce que n'importe quel autre couple aurait fait. Ils ont été photographiés une fois, l'air heureux et se tenant la main. Pourquoi devraient-ils agir différemment et se terrer dans leur maison?

* * *

><p>[Rubrique "Body Language" dans <em>US Weekly<em>]

Nous avons demandé à notre experte attitrée en langage corporel, Marilyn Roos, d'analyser la photo la plus discutée de la semaine, celle du couple récemment révélé John Watson et Sherlock Holmes quittant un restaurant de Los Angeles après leur coming-out soudain lors d'une projection _Variety_.

"Ils se tiennent assez près l'un de l'autre," dit Roos. "Plus près que nécessaire, et leurs corps forment un angle où ils sont face-à-face, ce qui indique qu'ils apprécient être en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Leurs doigts sont entrelacés, c'est un moyen beaucoup plus intime de se tenir la main. Regardez comme les épaules de John sont carrées et en arrière; il est peut-être embarrassé par sa différence de taille avec Sherlock. Ils gardent le contact visuel et leurs sourires sont authentiques. Leur langage corporel est celui de deux personnes très amoureuses."

* * *

><p>[Dans le fil de discussion "John et Sherlock" sur afterelton . com]<p>

**Phillyguy:** Suis-je le seul à regretter que ces deux-là soient tout à coup devenus le Visage de la Lutte Homosexuelle? Qui sont-ils, de toute façon? Comment peuvent-ils sortir du placard, ils n'ont même jamais été DANS le placard pour commencer! C'est une gifle pour ceux d'entre nous qui ont passé leur vie entière à se battre contre l'intolérance et le fanatisme et qui ont été tourmentés et martyrisés et traités de pédés et de tapettes et tout le reste. Ils ont profité de leurs privilèges d'hétéros toute leur vie et tout à coup ils découvrent les joies de la fellation, et genre en deux minutes ils sont salués comme les nouveaux héros de la communauté gay? Pas pour moi, merci bien.

**ArminHammer:** Philliguy, c'est quoi ton problème? Maintenant on doit engranger des crédits homo, comme si c'était des bons points? On en reçoit un pour avoir été traité de tarlouze et un autre pour avoir reçu des prospectus homophobes dans sa boîte aux lettres? N'importe quoi. Ça craint d'être persécuté, mais ça ne te rend pas PLUS GAY que quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu à subir tout ça. Il n'y a pas de temps de placard minimum requis. Je me fiche de savoir depuis combien de temps J et S sont gay, de savoir s'ils étaient gay avant ou pas, ou même s'ils le sont maintenant [rq: vas dans le fil de discussion "J&S, homos ou bi?" si tu veux en débattre, ici ça a été classé hors-sujet]. Ils se sont affichés en tant que couple, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont signé pour toutes les emmerdes qui vont leur tomber dessus à partir de maintenant. Ils l'ont accepté, et accepté que ça puisse ruiner leur carrière, et ils ont dit allez-y, parce que nous nous aimons et nous n'allons pas nous cacher. C'est ce qui en fait des héros à mes yeux, et pas de savoir s'ils ont dû planquer ou pas leurs _Playgirl_ quand ils avaient seize ans.

* * *

><p>John avait été un peu surpris de voir à quel point Sherlock lui manquait ; il n'avait pas pensé qu'une séparation d'à peine trois jours serait si difficile, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment chômé. Il avait enregistré son apparition dans l'émission d'Ellen, qui passerait à l'antenne lundi. Ellen avait été drôle et solidaire, et le public avait bien réagi. Il avait quitté le studio plus optimiste à propos de son propre avenir qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un certain temps - une impression qui avait duré un total de vingt-cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la maison et qu'il allume la télévision, pour voir un débat sur CNN dans lequel une sorte de grand ponte clamait que sa relation avec Sherlock était une frappe dévastatrice pour la position traditionnelle de la communauté gay, selon laquelle les gens naissaient homosexuels. Comment une telle déclaration pouvait-elle être faite maintenant, avait demandé l'expert, alors que deux hommes hétérosexuels pouvaient 'devenir gay' si rapidement? Le militant des droits homosexuels face à lui avait efficacement contré l'argument, en disant que la capacité d'aimer l'un ou l'autre genre n'était pas plus un trait inné que l'hétérosexualité ou l'homosexualité, mais le simple fait que la relation de John et Sherlock soit utilisée comme une arme contre les droits des homosexuels était profondément décourageant. Il y avait déjà dans la communauté gay une faction petite mais non-négligeable qui leur en voulait d'avoir été élevés au rang d'icônes gay, trouvant qu'ils n'avaient pas payé leur dû, ni gagné le droit d'être des symboles aussi visibles de la fierté homosexuelle.<p>

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à sa montre, soupirant d'impatience. Il envisageait de mettre un film d'Hitchcock pour se distraire quand son portable s'alluma. Il sourit au message ; c'était l'alerte automatique des portes du quartier qui indiquait que quelqu'un venait d'utiliser le code d'accès pour entrer. Sherlock serait là dans cinq minutes. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine mettre la théière sur le feu.

La porte du garage s'ouvrit et John entendit la voiture de Sherlock se garer dans le garage. La porte de derrière s'ouvrit, il entendit le bruit sourd de la valise que Sherlock traînait sur le seuil, puis il fut là. L'estomac de John fit une petite pirouette ; trois jours étaient apparemment suffisants pour être fraîchement affecté par la beauté unique de Sherlock.

Sherlock se fendit d'un sourire large et éclatant en le voyant. "John," dit-il en lâchant sa valise.

John le rencontra à mi-chemin et ils s'enlacèrent. "Bienvenue à la maison," dit-il.

"C'est bon d'être chez soi. C'était une longue journée." Sherlock se recula et l'embrassa, d'abord en vitesse, puis plus délibérément, sa langue s'infiltrant entre les lèvres de John alors qu'ils se serraient fort l'un contre l'autre. John fit courir sa main dans les boucles douces de Sherlock et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l'embrasser. Il embrassa la joue de Sherlock et sa mâchoire, puis le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, pressant son visage dans le cou de Sherlock.

"Tu m'as manqué," dit-il.

Sherlock le serra étroitement. "Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon amour," murmura-t-il. John sourit au mot tendre. Il avait glissé des lèvres de Sherlock sans effort, comme s'il l'avait déjà dit très souvent, alors qu'en réalité, c'était la première fois.

Il se recula et pressa les bras de Sherlock. "Tu veux du thé?"

"Oui, merci." Sherlock retira sa veste et la jeta sur le dossier d'une chaise.

"Tu devrais manger quelque chose."

"Ça ira."

"Sherlock, si tu as consommé de la nourriture depuis le petit-déjeuner, je veux bien manger mon chapeau." Sherlock resta silencieux, l'air coupable. "C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai fait une casserole de cette soupe que tu aimes bien."

Sherlock se ragaillardit un peu. "Celle avec les boulettes de viande?"

"Oui. Va t'asseoir."

"Serais-tu en train de me _materner_, John?"

"Non, je suis en train de prendre soin de toi, parce que c'est ce que font les gens pour leur compagnon." Il pilota Sherlock jusqu'à la table de la cuisine et le fit asseoir.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui. "Oh, c'est ce qu'on est censé faire? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours toi qui prends soin de moi, alors?"

"Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, vu ton incompétence totale dans ce domaine."

Sherlock contempla la tasse que John avait placée devant lui. "Est-ce que je devrais t'apporter du thé aussi?" dit-il, l'air perplexe. "Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui va couver en toi jusqu'au jour où ton ressentiment éclatera?"

John s'assit avec un soupir. "Tu as encore lu _Cosmo_ dans l'avion, c'est ça?"

"Quelqu'un en avait laissé un sous le siège."

"Eh bien, peu importe ce que _Cosmo_ en dit, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses du thé. J'aime prendre soin de toi, tu tolères que je prenne soin de toi, donc tout va bien."

Sherlock sourit, puis vida sa tasse de thé pendant que John réchauffait un bol de soupe pour le lui servir. Il voyait que Sherlock n'était pas d'humeur à discuter, alors il alla chercher son ordinateur dans le bureau et s'installa à table avec sa propre tasse pour lire ses mails.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent assis en silence, Sherlock buvant tranquillement sa soupe en minuscules gorgées. John était distrait par un long mail de son avocat, mais quand il ouvrit la fenêtre pour répondre, il prit conscience que Sherlock n'avait rien avalé depuis un certain temps. Il leva les yeux sur Sherlock qui le regardait, le sourcil levé, comme s'il était occupé à percer un mystère. "Quoi?"

"Tu...ne dis rien."

"Tu veux discuter?"

"Non, pas spécialement."

"Alors où est le problème?"

Sherlock pivota sur sa chaise et réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre la parole. "J'ai observé que la plupart des gens qui se considèrent en couple avec moi souhaitent discuter. La plupart trouvent le silence déconcertant. Et tu es toi-même assez loquace, en règle générale."

John croisa les jambes et médita un moment avant de parler. "Tu prends un air particulier quand tu n'as pas envie de parler, c'est une expression autour des yeux que je ne peux pas tout à fait décrire, mais je la reconnais quand je la vois. Elle apparaît souvent quand tu es resté longtemps avec des nouvelles personnes et que tu t'es beaucoup agité, et qu'il te faut du temps pour que ton cerveau s'arrête de...ruminer." Sherlock sourit à ces mots. "Tu as cet air maintenant. Je n'ai rien d'urgent à te dire. Donc pas la peine de parler."

"John, tu es..." commença Sherlock, en le regardant comme s'il était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il eut jamais vue. "Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire que c'est moi le plus chanceux dans cette relation."

John renifla. "Vraiment?"

"Comment faire autrement? J'ai un petit ami séduisant et talentueux qui me prépare des soupes délicieuses et m'apporte du thé tout en étant charmant, attentionné, et très doué au lit."

"Eh bien, formulé comme _ça_," dit John, "j'ai plutôt l'air d'être une aubaine."

"Alors que tu es coincé avec un crétin difficile, grincheux et arrogant qui ne sait même pas garder un secret pendant quatre mois."

John se rapprocha. "Tu es tout cela, c'est vrai. Mais tu es aussi un génie fascinant, passionné, qui m'a non seulement aidé à redécouvrir mon amour de l'art dramatique mais qui est aussi allé sur une chaîne de télé nationale dire courageusement au monde qu'il est amoureux de moi."

Sherlock croisa son regard. "Je _suis_ amoureux de toi."

"Moi de même." John fit un clin d'œil. "Et tu es plutôt un bon coup, toi aussi."

Cette fois Sherlock ne sourit pas. "C'est encore nouveau pour moi. Je..." Il se racla la gorge et remua sur sa chaise. "Je voudrais être un bon partenaire pour toi."

"Si tu ne l'étais pas, tu le saurais. Je ne suis pas timide." Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa en laissant durer le plaisir. "Allons à l'étage et je prendrai mieux soin de toi," chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres de Sherlock.

"Mon dieu, oui," murmura Sherlock, épousant de ses mains le visage de John et plongeant dans sa bouche. John se laissa embrasser minutieusement quelques instants, sentant combien il avait manqué à Sherlock dans l'urgence avide de sa bouche. Il se leva, prit Sherlock par la main, et le conduisit dans les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre.

John n'avait rien dit à Ellen, mais ses questions sur sa sexualité étaient un peu plus complexes qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre. Il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'une étiquette lui convienne, mais le fait que partager son lit et son corps avec un autre homme soit une expérience aussi électrifiante devait forcément avoir un sens - un homme avec des appétits et des besoins similaires aux siens. Il gardait de telles pensées pour lui seul ; il ne pouvait tout de même pas passer à la télévision nationale et dire au monde entier qu'à son grand étonnement, le pénis lui plaisait beaucoup.

Ce soir, il voulait prendre les commandes. Il voulait son propre jouet en forme de Sherlock à retourner sur le lit, dont il tirerait du plaisir et à qui il en donnerait. L'humeur de Sherlock, épuisé et passif, se prêtait parfaitement à ses plans. Il le déshabilla et se mit au travail, utilisant sa bouche et ses mains jusqu'à ce que Sherlock fonde pratiquement sur le lit. Avant même qu'il ait fini d'enjamber Sherlock et de plonger sur son sexe dur, ils étaient tous les deux trempés de sueur, le souffle lourd d'excitation. Sherlock reposa sa tête sur le lit, arquant le cou alors que ses mains remontaient pour saisir les hanches de John. "Mon dieu, John," gronda-t-il. "Ton contact est absolument délicieux."

John lui sourit d'en haut, bougeant ses hanches sur l'entrejambe de Sherlock, haletant quand sa queue frôla ce point à l'intérieur de lui. "Ces trois jours m'ont semblé une éternité," marmonna John en se laissant retomber sur son amant.

Sherlock remonta ses mains le long de la poitrine de John et le tira vers le bas pour l'embrasser, ses hanches commençant à bouger sous celles de John. "Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de penser à toi quand j'étais parti," souffla-t-il dans la bouche de John entre les baisers. "C'était plutôt distrayant." Ses mains redescendirent le long de son dos pour agripper ses fesses alors que leur tempo s'accélérait. Sherlock supervisait le déroulement des événements et faisait pencher les choses en sa propre faveur, ce qui convenait tout à fait à John. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait ; maintenant c'était le tour de Sherlock. Il pressa ses lèvres contre la gorge de Sherlock, s'immobilisant et laissant Sherlock le pénétrer. Il savait qu'il se retrouverait sur le dos d'un moment à l'autre, et en effet, à peine y avait-il pensé que Sherlock enroulait ses bras autour de lui et les faisait basculer.

John gloussa tandis que Sherlock prenait place entre ses jambes, s'inclinait, et écrasait sa bouche sur la sienne. John s'accrocha pendant que Sherlock prenait son temps avec lui. Il noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Sherlock et inclina les siennes en mordant la bouche de Sherlock tandis qu'ils bougeaient ensemble dans leur lit. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, où si ça voulait seulement dire quelque chose, mais aussi sûrement qu'il aimait être au-dessus, il aimait cela aussi, être pris, recevoir Sherlock dans son corps. Il y avait là quelque chose, quelque chose de sexy et de puissant, dans le fait d'être désiré à ce point et de le voir reflété sur le visage de Sherlock.

Sherlock pressa un baiser dans le cou de John, dans un souffle chaud et humide. John le serra étroitement, ses membres encerclant son corps pendant que ses reins poussaient vers l'avant. Il sentait que Sherlock approchait de la fin à la manière dont il bougeait. "Oui, oui," souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Sherlock. "Plus fort. Baise-moi plus fort." Sherlock grogna et bougea plus vite, puis son corps se tendit et balbutia et John le sentit jouir, l'intimité de l'acte illuminant son cerveau de toute l'électricité brillante de leur connexion.

"Oh, John," haleta Sherlock en s'affaissant dans ses bras. Il embrassa la gorge de John et sa poitrine en se retirant de lui et en descendant le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre le sexe de John dans sa bouche. La vue des lèvres presque pornographiques de Sherlock enroulées autour de lui était presque aussi érotique que la sensation seule. Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui par-dessous la brosse de ses longs cils sombres, et ce fut plus que suffisant. John se répandit dans sa bouche avec un cri, la main agrippée aux boucles de Sherlock.

Ils se reposèrent à moitié enchevêtrés quand ce fut terminé, reprenant leur souffle et vacillant entre conscience et inconscience. John laissa son bras encercler le dos de Sherlock, le bout de ses doigts retraçant les lignes de ses omoplates. Sherlock prit une grande inspiration, qui se transforma bientôt en un rire étouffé. "Quoi?" dit John.

"Oh, rien. C'est juste... Une tasse de thé et une partie de jambes en l'air comme cadeau de bienvenue. Tellement britannique."

John eut un petit rire. "Il ne nous restait plus qu'à faire la file, et c'était parfait."

"Si je devais faire la file pour coucher avec toi, c'est que quelque chose aurait vraiment mal tourné."

John éclata de rire, se prélassant dans le contentement d'avoir Sherlock à la maison. Ils se turent à nouveau. "Tu étais merveilleux chez Letterman," dit enfin John.

Sherlock fit un bruit évasif. "Je ne sais jamais quoi dire. Je crois toujours que j'ai l'air d'un imbécile."

"Tu n'avais pas l'air d'un imbécile. Tu étais adorable."

"Humph. Adorable. Le rêve de tout homme."

"Attends un peu. J'ai trimbalé cet adjectif toute ma vie, c'est ton tour maintenant." Il attira Sherlock plus près dans ses bras. "Tu as dit des choses charmantes."

"C'était la pure vérité."

"Je suis sûr que tu as parlé avec Irène. Elle était enchantée."

"Elle m'a dit que j'avais bien fait, oui."

"Elle a dit que tu avais donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'honnête, courageux, et adorablement amoureux."

"Oh non. Comme c'est..._prosaïque_."

"Tu étais très à ton avantage, aussi."

Sherlock eut un petit rire. "J'ai mis cette chemise juste pour toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes bien dans cette couleur."

"Je t'aime bien dans n'importe quelle couleur."

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent en silence. "Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies laissé Ellen me _téléphoner_."

John rit. "Dis-moi que tu as sauvegardé le message."

"Naturellement. Mais John, mon Dieu. Le message de mon répondeur est si...si..."

"Sherlockien?"

"Peut-être."

John pressa ses lèvres dans les cheveux de Sherlock. "Encore une semaine de promotion et de premières et nous serons tranquilles."

"Ne ris pas. Tu es sûr que ce sera terminé? Pas d'obligation secrète et vicieuse à remplir?"

"Non. Cent-pour-cent terminé."

Sherlock se tut. Après un moment de réflexion, il se haussa sur le coude et baissa les yeux vers John. "Dans ce cas, j'aurais une proposition à te faire."

"Laquelle?"

"Une fois que nous en aurons terminé, fichons le camp. Quittons la ville, et pas seulement pour le week-end. Nous n'avons rien de prévu qui ne puisse être reporté ou expédié par e-mail. Rentrons à la maison quelques temps."

"À la maison? Tu veux dire à Londres?"

"Eh bien, je pensais au Sussex, mais oui. Nous pourrions passer Noël là-bas."

John sourit, effleurant le nez de Sherlock du bout du doigt. "J'adorerais ça." Il reprit Sherlock contre lui. "Oh, Irène avait une autre nouvelle, aussi. Elle a dit que les préventes de tickets pour les avant-premières sont plus élevées que n'importe quel film dans l'histoire qui n'étais pas une séquelle ni une franchise. Nous pourrions battre le record de _Brokeback_ de la plus grande affluence en salle."

"Je crois que je ne m'en soucie pas le moins du monde."

"Tu devrais, pourtant. Si ce film marche, il apaisera beaucoup d'égos malmenés."

"Je n'ai jamais été tellement concerné par le box office de ce film. Ceux qui ont été dégoûtés par notre relation n'allaient jamais venir le voir de toute façon, donc ça n'avait d'importance que pour les affaires. Ce sont les films que nous n'avons pas encore faits, ceux qu'on ne nous a pas encore proposés. Ce sont ceux-là qui m'inquiètent." Il roula sur le côté et s'assit, le dos contre la tête de lit. "Tu dois pouvoir tirer parti de cette performance, John. Mais je crains qu'ils ne te laissent pas faire."

John appuya sa tête contre le biceps de Sherlock. "Tu m'aimeras encore si je dois faire la plonge dans un resto?"

Sherlock eut un petit rire, la basse profonde vrombissant dans sa poitrine, et John sentit un baiser atterrir sur le sommet de son crâne. "Bien sûr. Mais on n'en n'arrivera pas là."

"Ah non?"

"Non, je suis sûr que quelqu'un t'engagera comme serveur d'abord."

* * *

><p>"Souvenez-vous du plan," dit Irène alors qu'ils se rendaient en limousine au cinéma chinois de Grauman.<p>

"Ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre premier tapis rouge," dit John. "Signer des autographes, prendre la pose, se crêper le chignon avec la presse."

"Arrête de me torturer, John Watson. Nous devons faire très attention à la manière dont vous allez vous présenter." Irène soupira. "Pas de baiser, d'accord? Ne brûlons pas les étapes."

"Tu croyais vraiment que nous irions là-bas nous rouler des pelles avec des centaines de flashs dans le visage?" se moqua Sherlock.

"C'est mon travail d'anticiper les problèmes, d'accord?" Elle secoua la tête. "J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop le chaos."

Discuter de la gestion de la Première à Los Angeles avait été stressant. L'idée initiale du studio, que John et Sherlock arrivent séparément et gardent leurs distances, avait vite été descendue en flammes par Irène. Leur relation était de notoriété publique - en fait, elle était même une _obsession_ publique - et les séparer en prétendant qu'elle n'existait pas ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention davantage, sans parler du côté lâche et calculé.

Même leur tenue avait fait l'objet de discussions à travers des mémos et des audioconférences. Une première n'était pas un événement formel, donc les smokings n'étaient pas une option ; comment s'habilleraient-ils? Ils ne devaient pas jurer l'un avec l'autre, car ils apparaîtraient sans doute ensemble sur beaucoup de photos, mais ils ne devaient pas non plus donner l'impression d'avoir assorti leurs tenues exprès. Sherlock avait choisi un costume trois-pièces bleu marine avec de fins carreaux blancs contrastants, une chemise gris-perle, et une cravate blanche, tandis que John portait un costume gris avec une chemise blanche et une cravate corail. En fait, c'était ce même costume qu'il avait porté quand il était apparu dans la loge de Sherlock à sa dernière représentation. Il l'avait sorti de sa garde-robe et l'avait étalé sur le lit, puis avait levé les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Sherlock le regardait avec un sourire d'une douceur inhabituelle sur le visage. "Mon costume préféré," avait-il dit.

"Il y aura beaucoup de gens influents à cette première," dit Irène. "Je parle de cette sorte de gens qui n'assistent normalement pas à des premières pour des films dans lesquels ils ne jouent pas. Il y aura le triple de la quantité habituelle de presse et tout le monde voudra avoir l'air de soutenir votre courage et d'accepter votre relation et bla bla bla," dit-elle en mimant de la main une bouche de commère. "Mais même une reconnaissance symbolique de la part de l'élite pourrait être importante pour votre position dans la communauté."

"Écoute, tout ira bien," dit John. "Tu as à peine dormi depuis trois semaines, Irène. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça avec nous. Sally et Harry vont nous retrouver. Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas chez toi? Ça aura l'air bizarre si tu es avec nous de toute façon. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une baby-sitter."

Irène soupira. "Je ne peux pas, John. Je rentrerais à la maison et je stresserais quand même, en regardant la retransmission en directe en ligne. Je me ferai discrète, on ne remarquera même pas que je suis là."

Ils approchaient du cinéma. La foule commençait à tapisser les rues. Des gens hurlants, des drapeaux arc-en-ciel à l'infini, des pancartes avec leurs noms dessus...et des manifestants. Beaucoup de manifestants. "Seigneur," marmonna John.

_RETOURNEZ DANS LE PLACARD._ _PAS DE TAPETTES À L'ÉCRAN. LE SIDA EST LA PUNITION DE DIEU. BRÛLEZ EN ENFER, SODOMITES._

Sherlock tendit la main et la referma sur celle de John. "Ça va aller," murmura-t-il.

John acquiesça. "Je sais." Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Sherlock.

"Viens ici," dit Sherlock. "Laisse-moi me sortir ça de la tête un moment."

John sourit et laissa Sherlock le tirer vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants, puis se séparèrent. Sherlock tendit la main et lissa la cravate de John.

"Tu es resplendissant," dit-il.

John sourit. "Tu vas faire des ravages."

"Vous avez fini tous les deux?" dit Irène. "Nous approchons. Ne me dites pas que vous allez sortir de la voiture avec des érections gigantesques."

Sherlock rit. "Nous avons tout de même un minimum de self-control, Irène."

"Parle pour toi," marmonna John. Il avait dû recourir à quelques-uns de ses souvenir anti-érection les plus puissants, mais tout était de nouveau sous contrôle.

Leur voiture se gara à l'extrémité du tapis rouge. John déglutit difficilement, ravalant sa nervosité. C'était leur première apparition publique ensemble depuis la projection. Leur première apparition en tant que couple. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la voiture ; Sherlock lança à John un dernier regard, puis sortit de la voiture. John entendit l'irruption gigantesque d'acclamations et d'applaudissements. Il le suivit du regard tandis que Sherlock faisait signe de la main, reboutonnait sa veste, et se plaçait ensuite sur le côté. John sortit, et le monde ne fut plus que visages et lumières de flashs. Il y avait plus d'appareils photos qu'il n'en avait jamais vu sur un tapis rouge durant une longue carrière passée à les arpenter. Des hordes de fans derrière les barrières, chacun d'eux levant des appareils photos ou des téléphones portables, beaucoup avec des pancartes : _JOHN + SHERLOCK FOREVER. WE LOVE YOU JOHN + SHERLOCK. ÉGALITÉ SUR LE GRAND ÉCRAN._ Les drapeaux arc-en-ciel étaient partout. John fit un signe de la main, et les acclamations de la foule passèrent en mode survolté.

Harry apparut aux côtés de John, un écritoire à la main. "Les signatures d'abord, ensuite la presse," murmura-t-elle à son oreille. John se dirigea vers les barrières, souriant, pour signer des autographes. Les visages excités des fans, le brouhaha de leurs voix mélangées, les cliquetis de leurs appareils et de leurs portables - c'était presque écrasant. Il signa son nom, demandant le nom des fans quand il le pouvait, posant hâtivement devant quelques téléphones, bavardant autant qu'il était possible de le faire dans des circonstances aussi chaotiques. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche et vit que Sherlock faisait pareil, environs dix mètres plus bas. Un jeune homme demanda à John de signer son biceps bien dessiné ; John rit et s'exécuta sous les cris et les sifflements des spectateurs les plus proches.

"_Entertainment tonight_, John," dit la voix d'Harry à son oreille. Il fit signe de la main aux fans et la laissa le guider vers le journaliste. Oui, il était excité à propos du film. Oui, Sherlock et lui se portaient bien. Oui, c'était très important, non ça n'avait rien de révolutionnaire, fantastique réalisateur, incroyable scénario, grosse opportunité ; John avait à peine besoin d'y réfléchir, c'était le même langage surfait qu'il avait débité sur des tapis rouges et des interviews interminables, avec le tracas supplémentaire de sa relation sous les feux des projecteurs.

Harry le mena vers un autre journaliste ; il ne pouvait même plus dire pour qui ils travaillaient. Il vit Sherlock traverser son champ de vision, se faire interviewer par E!News. John expédia le journaliste devant lui et se déplaça pour signer plus d'autographes. Il enfila son sourire d'acteur habituel et gribouilla son nom encore et encore. Les visages se fondirent tous ensembles. Leur excitation et leur adoration étaient à la fois revigorantes et épuisantes - un mélange désordonné compris seulement par ceux qui vivent dans l'œil du public.

John jeta un œil à l'énorme chapiteau au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le titre du film, son visage, le visage de Sherlock. _D'abord, c'était un script. Ensuite c'était une opportunité. Puis c'était un rêve devenu réalité. Ensuite c'était une expérience professionnelle intense. Et maintenant c'est un film, sur le point d'être vu par les foules, mais même s'il disparaît sans laisser de traces, il m'aura apporté plus qu'un salaire._

Juste un film. Deux heures d'images numériques et de son. Une danse de couleur et de lumière qui se dissiperait dans l'air si elle n'était pas stoppée par un écran blanc. Le point culminant de mois de travail effectué par des centaines de personnes. Juste un film. Une conceptualisation éphémère qui ignorait tout de la profonde gratitude de John, et aussi de la transformation qu'elle avait forgée dans sa vie. John Watson était maintenant un Avant et un Après, et la ligne de démarcation était cette série de photogrammes fixes et scintillants de deux heures. John n'avait eu que deux grands amours dans sa vie, et ce film avait réveillé sa passion pour l'un, tout en le présentant à l'autre.

John se détourna des barrières, cherchant des yeux la haute silhouette de son compagnon. _Sherlock. Où est Sherlock? Je ne peux pas traverser ce tapis sans lui. Impossible._ Il était à l'autre bout du tapis, achevant une interview. John fit signe de la main aux spectateurs et se dirigea vers lui, juste au moment où Sherlock se détournait du journaliste et le voyait. Ils se rencontrèrent au milieu. Sherlock lui lança un regard interrogateur. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

John se contenta d'un sourire. _Rien. Je t'aime.  
><em>

Sherlock lui sourit en retour. Il embrassa du regard les journalistes, les photographes, les fans, les manifestants, leurs collègues acteurs et l'élite d'Hollywood qui les entourait. Il reposa les yeux sur John, le sourcil levé._ Eh bien? On y va?_

John acquiesça_. Oh oui._

Ils tendirent le bras et joignirent leurs mains, jumelant leurs doigts, et reprirent leur marche le long du tapis rouge. Les lumières de flash se firent survoltées, et les acclamations de la foule redoublèrent. Ils firent signe aux fans, parlèrent à la presse, accueillirent leurs pairs, et ne se lâchèrent plus.

* * *

><p>Sherlock grimpa dans la limousine à la suite de John, tous deux réprimant à peine leurs gloussements. John le saisit et le tira à l'intérieur, le jetant sur le siège et l'attaquant tandis que la porte de la limousine se refermait derrière eux. Les mains de Sherlock se cramponnèrent aux fesses de John tandis que John l'embrassait, pris d'un besoin quasi frénétique. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une ivresse qui avait commencé avec leur voyage improvisé main dans la main sur le tapis rouge et s'était poursuivie durant toute la réception que leurs collègues avaient réservée au film. Ils avaient été félicités et embrassés et on leur avait serré la main plus de fois qu'ils ne pouvaient en compter, et maintenant ils étaient partis pour une série supplémentaire d'activités du même genre. Au moins il y aurait un buffet à la soirée.<p>

"Tu as mérité ce tapis rouge," ronronna Sherlock, suçant le cou de John.

"Ne laisse pas de suçon," dit John en se dégageant. "Nous devons encore être présentables." Il embrassa encore Sherlock, et pour quelques minutes ce ne fut plus que lèvres et langues et mains partout. "Ta bouche," murmura John contre la bouche en question, les mots se frayant un passage entre les baisers, "mériterait qu'on écrive des poèmes épiques à son sujet."

"Tu te portes volontaire?" dit Sherlock, rendant son baiser à John et gloussant du fond de sa gorge.

"Mon dieu, non. Je suis lamentable en poésie. Je vais devoir me contenter de l'embrasser indéfiniment."

"Ça fera l'affaire," dit Sherlock, attrapant la nuque de John et l'attirant plus près. Après quelques moments supplémentaires, il tourna sa tête vers le haut pour regarder par la fenêtre. "Nous nous rapprochons."

"Tu l'as dit," souffla John.

"Non, gros malin, nous nous rapprochons _de l'hôtel_."

"Oh." John recula, à contre-cœur. Il se rassît et lissa sa cravate. Sherlock fit pareil, vérifiant que ses cheveux n'étaient pas trop ébouriffés. "Je crois que je viens de découvrir un autre avantage au fait de sortir avec un homme," dit John.

"Lequel? Et si tu me réponds encore que c'est chouette de pouvoir partager ses paires de chaussettes, je t'étrangle."

"Non," dit John en riant. "Je peux t'embrasser à l'arrière d'une limousine sans avoir peur de gâcher ton maquillage, ou d'en avoir sur moi."

Sherlock sourit. "Oui, je crois que c'est définitivement un avantage : homo. Même si nous avons échangé les traces de maquillage gênantes contre les peines du feu de barbe."

La limousine se gara devant l'hôtel. Les photographes et les fans étaient répartis de part et d'autre de l'entrée, mais par rapport à la bousculade du tapis rouge, ça paraissait sobre et modeste. Ils se donnèrent mutuellement un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'être pelotés cinq minutes plus tôt, puis se hissèrent à l'extérieur. Cette fois, il n'y eut pas d'hésitation. John chercha la main de Sherlock au moment où il émergeait, et ils marchèrent vers l'hôtel ensemble, faisant signe de la main et souriant.

La fête était déjà bien avancée quand ils entrèrent. Ils reçurent des applaudissements nourris à leur entrée, auxquels ils répondirent par quelques signes de tête et de main, puis chacun retourna à la soirée en cours. "Un verre?" lui demanda Sherlock.

"Oui, merci."

"J'arrive tout de suite." Il pressa la main de John et s'évanouit dans la foule.

"John!" dit une voix familière, son propriétaire émergeant de la file près du bar.

John fit un grand sourire. "Paul, Jenny! Je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici," dit-il, les serrant dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

"Hors de question de rater ça. Le film a plutôt bien tourné, n'est-ce pas?"

"Merci, merci beaucoup."

"Tu étais incroyable," dit Jenny. Elle avait l'air absolument sincère.

John rougit légèrement. Il se sentait encore comme un écolier maladroit auprès d'elle. "C'était un rôle très ardu, mais ardu dans le bon sens, tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

"Et tu en as retiré plus qu'une mention sur ton C.V.," dit Paul, l'œil brillant.

John rit. "Exactement. Il semblerait que j'aie fait l'acquisition d'un grand comédien grincheux en cours de route. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il me suit partout."

"Quand on parle du loup," dit Paul alors que Sherlock réapparaissait avec un verre de vin rouge et un gin tonic.

"Sherlock, je ne crois pas que tu as déjà rencontré Paul et Jenny," dit John en prenant le gin tonic.

"Non je ne crois pas," dit Sherlock en serrant la main de Paul puis celle de Jenny.

"Enchanté de te rencontrer," dit Paul. "Merveilleuse interprétation dans ce film."

"Merci. Mon partenaire était un peu incompétent, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu." Ils éclatèrent de rire, et John commença à se détendre. Il était ravi d'avoir l'occasion de discuter avec Paul et Jenny, et surtout qu'ils fassent la connaissance de Sherlock. C'était des amis à qui il faisait confiance et une présence bienvenue ici, cet endroit où on devait craindre les arrière-pensées même dans les compliments des gens. Après quelques minutes, Sherlock s'excusa pour aller parler à un ami de la RADA. Jenny le regarda s'en aller, puis se tourna à nouveau vers John. "Il a l'air adorable, John."

"Oh, ne sois pas dupe. Il est sous son meilleur jour, ce soir."

"On entend tellement de choses sur lui. Il n'a pas l'air d'un homme si...difficile à vivre."

"Il peut l'être. Surtout quand il s'agit du travail. Mais j'arrive à gérer."

"Tu as l'air très heureux," dit Jenny.

John soupira. "Je le suis. Mon dieu, ça va paraître cul-cul, comme quelque chose qui sortirait d'une de mes comédies, mais je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être aussi heureux."

"Eh bien, mon vieux, nous devons y aller," dit Paul. "Tu diras au revoir à ta meilleure moitié pour nous."

"Sans faute," dit John, embrassant Jenny et serrant Paul dans ses bras. "Mais Paul?"

"Quoi?"

John sourit. "Je _suis_ la meilleure moitié."

Ils rirent et s'en allèrent. John balaya la salle du regard, mais ne vit pas Sherlock. Il flâna vers le buffet en caressant l'idée d'aller examiner les hors-d'œuvre d'un peu plus près, mais il fut arrêté à mi-chemin par Jim Schamus. "John, je suis ravi de tomber sur toi."

"Jim, salut. Tout s'est bien passé ce soir, je trouve."

"Très bien. Les préventes de tickets sont très prometteuses," dit Jim. "Les critiques sont dithyrambiques."

"Alors je suis pardonné pour être tombé amoureux de mon collègue et pour avoir volé ta place aux infos?"

Jim lui fit un sourire désabusé. "Repose-moi la question après les nominations."

"Qui vas-tu mettre en avant?"

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"En premier rôle et second rôle. Autant tirer à pile ou face."

Jim fit tourner les glaçons dans son verre. "Eh bien, c'est une question intéressante, John. Nous allons prendre une autre direction."

"Comment ça?"

"Nous allons vous mettre tous les deux comme premiers rôles."

John cligna des yeux. "Tu n'es pas sérieux."

"Je suis très sérieux."

"Nous allons diviser les votes et aucun de nous ne sera nominé."

"Selon nos recherches, vous gardez de très bonnes chances d'être nominés tous les deux."

"Alors nous allons diviser les votes et aucun de nous ne va _gagner_."

"Mais si vous êtes tous les deux dans la balance..."

La pièce tomba. "Je vois. Tu tournes les choses à ton avantage, c'est ça? John versus Sherlock? Un couple déchiré? Oh, le mélodrame et les unes de magazines."

"Ça fera une bonne publicité."

"Très intelligent, Jim."

Il soupira. "Ce n'est pas qu'une stratégie. Je pense vraiment que vous méritez tous les deux une nomination. Ce sont tous les deux des premiers rôles, et tous les deux brillamment interprétés. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que l'un d'entre vous _va_ gagner."

"Il est trop tôt pour faire des prédictions."

"Mais pas trop tôt pour faire des plans." Jim sourit. "John, j'espère que Sherlock et toi savez que quoiqu'il arrive, je suis très heureux pour vous, à titre personnel."

"Merci. Tout le monde dit ça. Reste à voir s'ils sont assez heureux pour nous engager à nouveau."

"Moi je t'engagerais. Sans hésiter une seconde."

"Pour jouer autre chose qu'un homosexuel, je veux dire."

Jim gloussa. "Et pourquoi pas un serial killer?"

"Ah, oui. La suite logique," dit John en riant.

Sherlock apparut à ses côtés, glissant un bras autour des épaules de John. "Bonsoir, Jim," dit-il.

"Sherlock. La soirée se passe bien jusqu'à présent."

"Salut, chéri," dit John, se sentant plein d'entrain. Il embrassa la joue de Sherlock.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. "Combien de gin tonic as-tu pris?"

"C'est encore mon premier. Juste assez pour démarrer."

"D'accord, voilà qui pourra peut-être t'aider. Je viens d'avoir une agréable conversation avec Spielberg. Il était... encourageant."

Jim soupira. "Oui, c'est parce qu'il était en public. Beaucoup de gens feront la même chose. J'aimerais pouvoir me concentrer sur le film lui-même, mais notre box office bénéficiera probablement de toute cette attention. Et je m'inquiète pour votre futur dans le business."

John soupira. "C'est une fête. Mettons de côté ces histoires de manœuvres politiques et essayons de nous amuser."

Sherlock fit la moue. "Je suppose que nous sommes l'attraction principale, et par conséquent supposés nous... _mêler aux gens_." Il frissonna légèrement.

John lui lança Un regard. "Et tu t'en sors très bien, tu sais."

"La banalité du bavardage d'Hollywood est en train d'éroder ma motivation à tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite de me comporter convenablement."

"Tu survivras." Il prit la main de Sherlock et ils dirent au revoir à Jim, puis quittèrent le bar et se frayèrent un passage dans la foule.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils se mêlèrent à la masse, discutèrent, et furent félicités par beaucoup de gens que John connaissait à peine. Il commençait vraiment à désirer la compagnie de quelqu'un qui lui importait vraiment quand il vit un visage familier s'approcher dans la foule. "John!"

Il rencontra Rachel à mi-chemin, la serrant étroitement dans ses bras. "Te voilà ma puce," dit-il, rayonnant. "Je me demandais où tu étais passée, je ne t'ai pas vu quitter la Première."

"Oh, nous avons dû nous arrêter au bureau de mon agent," dit-elle, agitant une main impatiente. "Je suis désolée d'être en retard. Oh, John, je..." Elle s'interrompit, secouant légèrement la tête.

John acquiesça. "Je sais, chérie. Je sais." Elle le reprit dans ses bras. "Ma vie est un peu sans dessus-dessous depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus."

Elle rit. "Je dirais que c'est un euphémisme! John, tu connais Daniel?" dit-elle, indiquant son nouveau mari, qui attendait patiemment à son bras.

"Non, c'est la première fois," dit John en lui serrant la main et en essayant de conserver un air digne pendant que son esprit criait à tue-tête _oh mon dieu mon dieu c'est James Bond c'est vraiment lui et doux Jésus, il est superbe._

"Ravi de te rencontrer, John," dit Daniel. "J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi."

"Eh bien, je n'ai pas entendu grand chose sur toi," plaisanta John en lançant un regard à Rachel. "J'aurais bien voulu recevoir au moins un mail pour apprendre la nouvelle de ton mariage."

"Je sais, je sais," dit-elle en agrippant la main de John. "Nous voulions faire les choses rapidement et discrètement."

"Tu l'as dit. Il faut que je te présente...Oh, où est-il encore passé? Attends une seconde." Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, son regard tombant finalement sur Sherlock parlant avec un homme dont John avait oublié le nom, un spécimen d'une vingtaine d'années prêt à conquérir le haut de l'affiche et qu'il avait vu dans l'un de ses "Top 30 des presque-trentenaires" sur les acteurs qui perçaient. Sherlock pérorait à propos de quelque chose, mais l'autre homme était... Mon dieu, il n'aurait pas été plus flagrant s'il s'était incliné et présenté comme un bonobo. John fondit sur Sherlock et tira sur sa manche. "Sherlock, je voudrais te présenter Rachel et Daniel."

"Oh oui, bien sûr." Il se détourna de son interlocuteur sans un mot. Le jeune homme regarda Sherlock s'éloigner avec un regard mélancolique sur ses fesses. John lui jeta un regard sévère en entraînant Sherlock au loin.

John amena Sherlock auprès de Rachel et fit les présentations. Sherlock sourit et distribua des poignées de main aux alentours, et on s'extasia encore sur le film. "Écoute, j'admire vraiment ce que vous avez fait tous les deux," dit Daniel. "Il était temps."

"Nous n'avions pas l'intention d'être des pionniers," dit John.

"Et maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à patienter et nous demander si nous avons toujours des carrières ou pas," ajouta Sherlock.

Rachel secoua la tête. "Ça m'inquiète. Des carrières ont coulé pour moins que ça."

"Et pourtant Tom Cruise peut débiter les plus folles absurdités jamais entendues et il en a encore une," dit Sherlock.

Daniel émit un bruit irrité. "Eh bien, c'est Cruise, n'est-ce pas? Et je ne parierais pas sur sa longévité. Il commence à toucher le fond, à ce que j'ai entendu."

"J'espère que tu n'entendras pas la même chose à propos de nous," dit John.

"Nous venons de Londres," dit Rachel. "Beaucoup de gens là-bas espèrent plutôt que vous rentrerez tous les deux à la maison."

"C'est ce qu'on pourrait faire," dit Sherlock. "En tout cas, nous allons passer du temps dans le Sussex après les Premières. Je suppose que ce que nous ferons après ça dépendra de ce qui arrivera. Je pensais peut-être faire du théâtre l'été prochain."

"Si tu traverses une période difficile, on fera une autre rom-com ensemble, John," dit Rachel, avec un grand sourire. "On nous l'a seulement proposé une centaine de fois."

"Fantastique. Nous serons les nouveaux Meg-et-Tom."

Ils rirent, et la conversation coula aisément. Daniel était apparemment un type agréable. Rachel et lui rayonnaient ensemble, et John fut amené à se demander si Sherlock et lui dégageaient la même lumière. Comme ils discutaient, le bras de Sherlock s'installa autour de la taille de John, son pouce faisant des petites caresses sur son dos, et John s'appuya légèrement contre lui. À un moment donné, pendant que Sherlock et Daniel discutaient de leur enthousiasme commun pour Frankenheimer, John croisa le regard de Rachel. Elle le regarda, regarda Sherlock et revint sur lui, puis lui offrit un sourire affectueux de compréhension mutuelle. John lui rendit son sourire.

Finalement, Rachel et Daniel prirent congé avec de nouvelles poignées de mains, des baisers sur la joue et des promesses de se revoir bientôt. "Elle est assez adorable," commenta Sherlock.

"C'est vrai. À une certaine époque, elle me plaisait assez. Je suppose que c'est toujours le cas."

"Mmh. Je vais garder ça à l'esprit."

John prit Sherlock par la main. "Viens."

"Où ça?"

"Viens, suis-moi." John le conduisit le long d'un couloir désert jusqu'au hall d'entrée, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille. Il trouva un vestiaire inutilisé et se faufila à l'intérieur, attirant Sherlock après lui et fermant la porte. "Très bien, votre majesté. C'était qui le Dom Juan?"

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "À qui fais-tu allusion?"

"Ce type assez tarte à qui tu parlais avant que je vienne te chercher pour te présenter Rachel."

"Un de ces jeunes premiers qui se prend pour le prochain Brad Pitt. Je ne sais pas du tout qui c'était."

"Alors pourquoi parlais-tu avec lui?"

"Il a dit qu'il m'avait vu dans _Closer_ et qu'il voulait me poser des questions sur mon interprétation."

"Ce crétin n'a probablement jamais mis les pieds à Londres. Sherlock, il essayait de te faire du charme."

Sherlock cilla. "Oui, bien entendu. J'étais censé prendre des mesures préventives?" Sherlock haussa un sourcil. "John. S'il te plait. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas vraiment jaloux."

John releva le menton. "Jaloux? Pourquoi donc?"

"Tu l'es," dit Sherlock, un sourire s'étirant lentement sur son visage. "Tu es jaloux."

"Parce que tu ne le serais pas à ma place? Si un jeune type sexy me tournait autour?"

"Dit celui qui, il y a cinq minutes à peine, déshabillait mentalement Daniel Craig sous mes yeux."

"C'était différent! Et c'est faux!"

"Oh, mais c'est la vérité. Au moins, je n'avais aucun intérêt pour ce Dom Juan, comme tu l'appelles. L'intérêt sexuel qu'il a pour moi, s'il en a un, ne me concerne absolument pas. Et ne me regardes pas comme ça, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir bavé sur Mr Craig. Il est loin d'être laid, après tout. Mais honnêtement, John. Tu n'as tout de même pas imaginé que je puisse avoir le moindre intérêt pour ce jeune homme?"

John croisa les bras. "Non, je suppose que non."

Sherlock fit un pas en avant. "Tu supposes que non, hein? Il abaissa la tête et fixa John avez un regard intense. "Tu sais que tu es le seul à mes yeux, n'est-ce pas?"

John frissonna légèrement au ronronnement dans sa voix. Les choses qu'il arrivait à faire avec cet outil frisaient parfois l'indécence. "Oui, je sais."

"Bien. Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais y retourner et trouver ce jeune homme et lui demander de me draguer encore un peu."

John écarquilla les yeux brusquement. "Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Il me vient à l'esprit que la dernière fois que tu as été jaloux, j'ai été assez incroyablement baisé. Donc je serais peut-être bien inspiré de cultiver cette jalousie chez toi de temps en temps." Il glissa un doigt sous le revers de John, sa voix atteignant encore des profondeurs de lion des savanes. "Peut être que je serais l'heureux bénéficiaire des conséquences?"

John leva les yeux vers lui, la mâchoire crispée. "Continue, Holmes, et tu seras leur bénéficiaire ici même dans ce placard."

Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant. "Je crois que mon point de vue à été entendu." Il se pencha et donna à John un baiser rude et rapide. "Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, cela dit."

"Attends un instant. Sherlock...d'accord, oui, j'étais un tantinet jaloux, mais c'est très sérieux. Tu dois être plus prudent. Aucun de nous ne peut être vu en train de flirter avec d'autres personnes, ou en train de se faire draguer. Nous venons de révéler notre relation, nous ne pouvons pas permettre que des rumeurs de discorde se répandent maintenant. Et tu sais que les mêle-tout dans cette ville espionnent nos moindres faits et gestes, guettant les signes de désaccord qui pourront être exagérés en reportages selon lesquels nous sommes déjà en train de rompre."

"C'est ridicule. Nous ne sommes pas en train de rompre."

"Bien sûr que non. Mais ce ne serais pas l'idéal si tu étais pris en photo pendant qu'un type te fait du rentre-dedans."

Sherlock hocha la tête. "D'accord, je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais bon sang, que c'est assommant."

"Je sais. L'attention va finir par se relâcher. J'espère," ajouta-t-il tout bas, tandis que Sherlock ouvrait la porte du vestiaire et qu'ils se faufilaient dans le couloir pour retourner vers la fête.

"Je prendrais bien un autre verre," dit Sherlock. "Et toi?"

"Pas tout de suite, merci." Sherlock s'évanouit dans la foule. John hésita une minute, invisible aux autres dans l'ombre du couloir où il se tenait.

"C'est de la simulation, vous savez."

John se retourna en sursautant. Le garçon qui avait dragué Sherlock se tenait juste à côté de lui. "Je vous demande pardon?"

"Tout ça. Toutes ces félicitations, ces témoignages de soutient. Ça va disparaitre à la minute où vous voudrez vraiment un job. C'est seulement pour la forme, parce que personne ne veut avoir une réputation de connard intolérant. Vous n'entendez pas ce qui se dit derrière les portes fermées."

"Oh, et je suppose que vous êtes au courant de toutes ces conversations secrètes," dit John.

"Mon petit-ami est assistant-réalisateur ; il entend des choses." Le garçon avala le reste de son verre. "Six mois. C'est tout ce que ça prendra. C'est le laps temps durant lequel les gens se sentiront obligés d'afficher un air encourageant pour ne pas paraître homophobes. Six mois avant qu'ils aient fait leur B.A. et qu'ils puissent commencer à vous éviter comme la peste. Ça pourrait durer une année si ce film gagne un Oscar, ou l'un d'entre vous. Ouais, les gens du cinéma d'art et d'essai pourraient vous rester fidèles, mais vous ne pourrez pas surfer sur cette vague éternellement. Impossible qu'un plouc du Midwest regarde un film qui montre un acteur ouvertement homo. Ou alors ce sera des films d'auteurs ou du Shakespeare prétentieux que personne ne verra jamais. C'est plutôt en dessous des salaires que vous connaissez. J'espère que son cul en vaut vraiment la peine."

John grinça des dents. _Irène va t'étrangler si tu agresses quelqu'un à une Première._ "Vous aviez l'air de particulièrement l'apprécier tantôt."

L'homme soupira, et continua comme si John n'avait rien dit. "Vous êtes celui qui devra être réaliste, ici. Il a passé sa vie dans une tour d'ivoire, le joyeux pays des films indé et du cinéma intello où vous pouvez être alternatif et où tout le monde s'en fout. Mais vous et moi travaillons dans le monde réel. Nous connaissons la chanson."

John se retourna pour lui faire face. "Ne vous approchez pas de Sherlock, c'est compris? Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, mais il est déjà pris."

L'homme sourit, un sourire et résigné. "Ne vous en faites pas, je n'aurais pas l'audace. Il est tellement beau, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'essayer de lui parler. Vous avez l'air bien ensemble - je respecte ça. C'est juste que - je voudrais que le business soit réellement ce qu'il prétend être en ce moment." Il fit mine de s'en aller, mais se retourna. "Oh et au fait, vous pouvez être fier. Maintenant que vous êtes sortis de l'ombre, mon petit ami veut faire pareil." Il secoua la tête, puis tourna les talons et disparut.

John se tint immobile un instant, abasourdi. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à ses moutons. Il repéra Sherlock dans un coin en train de discuter avec..._Mon dieu, mais c'est Ron Howard? _John approcha et ils levèrent les yeux tous les deux. "Oh, John, parfait," dit Sherlock, prenant sa main et le faisant asseoir près de lui. "Tu connais-"

"Oui, Ron et moi nous sommes rencontrés quelques fois quand il auditionnait pour _Anges et Démons,_" dit John en serrant la main du réalisateur. "Ravi de vous revoir."

"Moi de même, John. J'enfreins un peu les règles, en vous annonçant ça de but en blanc avant d'avoir reçu l'accord officiel," dit Ron en se penchant encore plus près. "Mais j'allais justement dire à Sherlock que Brian et moi travaillons sur un projet qui, je l'espère, l'intéressera."

"Quel genre de projet?" demanda Sherlock.

"Une mini-série HBO. Nous voulons faire un total de six heures, trois épisodes de deux heures. Nous sommes prêts à commencer la pré-production et le casting ; nous attendons seulement le feu-vert d'HBO concernant le budget." Il hésita. "C'est quelque chose d'un peu nouveau pour nous, mais nous sommes vraiment impatients. Ton nom est au sommet d'une courte liste pour le rôle principal."

"Ne fais pas durer le suspense, Ron," dit Sherlock.

"C'est sur la vie de Nikola Tesla. Il était très intéressant, l'histoire s'écrit presque toute seule."

John pouvait presque sentir les vibrations émaner de Sherlock. Il éprouvait un vif intérêt pour la science, et jouer un célèbre personnage scientifique était un de ses plus grands rêves. Que ce soit Tesla n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau. "Y a-t-il un script?" demanda Sherlock d'une voix admirablement stable, ne laissant rien paraître du fait que, comme John le savait, il devait se retenir de voler par dessus le fauteuil et de hurler "où est-ce que je signe?"

"Le script n'est pas encore terminé. Bill Broyles est en train de l'écrire avec Simon Singh, un journaliste scientifique vraiment fantastique."

Sherlock lança un regard à John. "Quand voulez-vous tourner?" demanda-t-il.

"Nous aimerions commencer la partie principale l'automne prochain et le sortir l'été 2013."

"Avez-vous, euh..." Sherlock hésita. "HBO est au courant que vous me voulez pour ce rôle?"

"Ils sont au courant." Ron sourit. "Si c'est ta valeur marchande qui t'inquiète, ils ne s'en soucient pas. En plus Tesla est resté célibataire toute sa vie, alors...bon..."

"Il n'y aurait pas de relation amoureuse," dit Sherlock.

"Le câble est le meilleur endroit pour prendre des risques en ce moment," dit Ron. "Je veux dire, je ne suis pas ton agent, mais je crois que ce serait une très bonne manière pour toi de rester sur le marché. Ça pourrait te rapporter un Emmy, et une bonne visibilité."

John serra la main de Sherlock. Sherlock acquiesça, pressant celle de John en retour. "Eh bien, Ron, c'est difficile d'en parler sérieusement sans scénario, mais je suis très intéressé."

Ron sourit. "Bien. J'enverrai quelques pages à ton agent, d'accord?" Il se leva. Sherlock et John firent de même. "Je voulais juste te donner l'occasion d'y réfléchir."

"Juste par curiosité," dit Sherlock, "qui voudrais-tu pour jouer Edison? Dans un biopic sur Tesla, il aurait presque le rôle du grand méchant."

"Je sais," dit Ron avec un sourire de jubilation. "Nous comptons là-dessus. Ça ferait sans doute jaser. Rien n'est encore officiel, mais nous espérons rencontrer Liev Schreiber."

Sherlock rit. "Ne me mets pas trop l'eau à la bouche, Ron."

Ron secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas que tu puisses le vouloir autant que nous te voulons. Réfléchis, lis les pages. Je reste en contact avec ton agent." Il se leva. "Je dois y aller. Écoutez les gars...le film de ce soir m'a renversé. C'était du très très bon boulot."

"Merci," dit John. "Et pendant que tu distribues des projets de rêve, préviens-moi si tu en as un pour moi, aussi."

Ron eut un petit rire. "J'y penserai. À bientôt les amis." Ils se serrèrent tous la main, et Ron s'en alla.

Sherlock se retourna lentement vers John, la tête baissée, ses mains se levant pour aller agripper les avant-bras de John. "John," souffla-t-il.

"Je sais."

"John."

"Je _sais_."

"Tu as vu ce qui vient de se passer?"

"J'ai vu. J'étais juste là."

Sherlock releva le menton et croisa le regard de John. "Nikola Tesla, John. _Tesla_."

John rit à la vue de son émerveillement de petit garçon. "Ne t'emballes pas trop, ça pourrait encore tomber à l'eau."

"Ils en sont au casting et au scénario, ils n'iraient pas aussi loin s'ils n'étaient pas sérieux. John, mon dieu..." Il secoua la tête.

Sherlock combattait perpétuellement l'ennui et soupirait constamment après un travail qui l'exciterait ; quand un tel travail se présentait, il pouvait presque devenir puéril dans son enthousiasme insensé. Pour John, qui voulait juste qu'il soit heureux, le voir comme cela était - mon dieu, John avait envie de l'embrasser. Il ne voyait pas de photographe tout près, mais c'était de ceux qu'on ne voyait pas qu'il fallait se méfier.

La décision lui fut épargnée par Sally, sortant de nulle part. "Vous avez tous les deux quelques détails à régler avant de partir," dit-elle, sans préambule. "Vous devez allez parler directement avec Ang et Molly et les autres membres du casting, les photographes veulent des instantanés, et j'ai toute une liste de personnes ici qui veulent vous féliciter."

John acquiesça. "À quelle heure part notre avion demain?"

Sally fit la grimace. "À huit heures. J'ai essayé d'en avoir un plus tard, mais ils vous veulent à New York à temps pour une séance photo et une conférence de presse."

La bonne humeur de Sherlock s'évapora. "Les voyages d'affaire, John. Les voyages d'affaires me perdront, j'en suis sûr."

"C'est seulement une semaine," dit John, agrippant sa main. "Encore une semaine et puis il n'y aura plus que toi et moi et le Sussex et Noël. Pas d'agents, pas de paparazzi, pas de presse, pas de relations publiques."

"Continue. J'ai besoin que tu me composes une sorte de mantra à réciter quand nous serons dans notre centième aéroport en quatre jours."

Sally sourit. "Je vais dire aux Findleys de préparer la maison pour vous deux. Oh, et Sherlock, n'oublie pas d'appeler Mycroft."

"Comment veux-tu? Cet idiot m'envoie des textos tous les jours."

"Alors je vais peut-être enfin rencontrer ton frère?" demanda John. "Et ta mère?"

"Peut-être, si c'est le genre d'agonie douloureuse que tu recherches pour tes vacances."

"Ils ne peuvent pas être si mauvais."

"Ils peuvent et ils le sont, et ils en sont plutôt contents, d'ailleurs."

"Je vais nous imaginer devant cette grande cheminée pour m'aider à tenir toute la semaine," dit John.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur lui, un vrai sourire se glissant sur son visage. "Mmh, oui, ça pourrait aussi m'aider. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que nous portons devant ce feu ouvert?"

Sally leva les yeux au ciel. John l'ignora et pressa les doigts de Sherlock. "Je crois que tu peux le deviner tout seul, si tu mets ces pouvoirs de déduction à contribution."

Sherlock secoua la tête en soupirant. "Sally, il faut que je t'explique. Mon désir d'embrasser cet homme gagne rapidement du terrain sur mon désir de discrétion publique, et si nous badinons trop longtemps je crains que le premier ne l'emporte sur le second, et alors tous mes problèmes seront terminés, parce qu'Irène va me tuer."

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

1. Just Jared est un site internet de potins ; afterelton . com est un site de pop-culture gay.

2. Paul et Jenny sont Paul Bettany et Jennifer Connelly, qui font une réapparition depuis un chapitre précédent.

3. Rachel est Rachel Weisz, la partenaire de John dans _Rewind_, la comédie romantique à succès qui a marqué les débuts de John dans le genre. Weisz a fait parler d'elle cet été avec la nouvelle subite de son mariage avec Daniel Craig, qui s'est presque déroulé en secret.

4. Le Dom Juan qui drague Sherlock n'est pas censé être quelqu'un en particulier.

5. Le "Brian" à qui Ron Howard fait référence est Brian Grazer, son producteur associé. Howard et Grazer son co-fondateurs d'Imagine Entertainment.

6. Sherlock et Daniel se lient d'amitié grâce à leur amour du réalisateur John Frankenheimer, qui a réalisé _Un Crime dans la Tête_ et _Sept Jours en Mai_ et qui était connu pour ses thrillers politiques/psychologiques.

7. Bill Broyles est un scénariste connu pour ses scénarios historiques et militaires ; il a écrit _Apollo 13_, _Seul au Monde_ et _Il Faut Sauver le Soldat Ryan_. Simon Singh est un écrivain scientifique dont les livres, notamment _L'Énigme de Fermat_ et_ Le Big Bang_, plairont beaucoup à ceux qui s'intéressent à la science.

8. La conversation de John avec Jim à propos des Oscars reflète une vraie sagesse conventionnelle ; en réalité il est très peu probable que John et Sherlock soient tous les deux inscrits en tant qu'acteur principal. Ce sont les cinéastes qui décident qui sera inscrit et sous quelle catégorie, et pas les acteurs, donc cette décision ne revient pas à John et Sherlock. Le cas s'est produit avec _Brokeback Mountain_, ce qui a conduit à la situation étrange où Jake Gyllenhaal a été nominé comme meilleur second rôle alors qu'il avait plus de texte dans le film! Mais bon, c'est une fan fic, il y a des invraisemblances.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Sherlock regarda son portable comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé. John montait les bagages dans leur chambre, et Sherlock s'était isolé pour passer un coup de fil désagréable. Il souffla entre ses dents et forma le numéro à contrecœur.

"Bien arrivé?" dit la voix hautaine à l'autre bout du fil, sans même un bonjour de courtoisie.

"Comme tu le sais sans doute."

"J'espère que tu as fait un agréable voyage."

"Pas du tout, comme tu le sais sans doute aussi." Sherlock soupira. "Après ce qui s'est passé à Sydney, nous sommes contents d'être - à l'abri du monde extérieur."

"L'incident est examiné en ce moment même."

"Par toi?"

"Naturellement. L'intelligence moyenne du département de police de Sydney dépasse à peine celle du protozoaire." Mycroft marqua une pause. "Comment va John?"

"Il est en colère. Il devient tellement tyrannique quand il est en colère. Autant essayer de raisonner un char d'assaut. Le trajet jusqu'ici était - tendu."

"Il sait sûrement que tu n'y es pour rien."

"Je ne vois pas qui y serait pour quelque chose, à part moi."

"La robe de bure et la cendre ne flattent pas vraiment ton teint, cher frère."

"Oh, tais-toi un peu, s'il te plait."

"Fais-moi savoir quand je pourrai vous rendre une petite visite."

"Es-tu libre la semaine prochaine à partir de jamais?"

"Quelle nuisance. Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié la requête que tu m'as faite? Tous les papiers sont en ordre."

Sherlock ferma les yeux. "Tu ne pourrais pas l'envoyer par la poste? Ou par coursier? Faut-il vraiment se voir?"

"Tu me blesses profondément. Je suis très impatient de rencontrer ton jeune galant."

"Cesse de parler comme un snob victorien, Mycroft. Ce n'est pas mon 'jeune galant', il a quatre ans de plus que moi. C'est mon _compagnon_, comme le manque d'imagination de notre langue m'oblige à l'appeler."

"Je passerai demain."

Sherlock grinça des dents. "Si tu as déjà fait des plans, pourquoi prends-tu la peine de poser la question?"

"Quand viendrez-vous dans le nord, John et toi ?"

"Jamais, si je me souviens bien."

"Tu ne comptes tout de même pas passer un mois dans le Sussex et t'en tirer sans nous rendre visite? Maman ne parle déjà plus que de cela."

"Je compte m'en tirer par un stratagème astucieux : ne pas venir chez vous."

Il entendit Mycroft soupirer. "Nous en discuterons dans un avenir proche. Je te verrai demain."

Sherlock raccrocha. Il regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de cette sérénité insaisissable qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Il suspendit son manteau dans le hall d'entrée et sortit son ordinateur ; il était sur le point de fouiller dans une file d'e-mails douloureusement longue quand il réalisa que John s'était absenté pendant un laps de temps assez long. Il marcha jusqu'au pied de l'escalier. "John?" Pas de réponse. Il commença à monter.

La porte de leur chambre était grande ouverte, et il ne put retenir un sourire en atteignant le palier. John était tombé comme une masse sur le lit pour ne plus se relever, subitement endormi.

Sherlock secoua la tête._ Voilà mes espoirs sexuels de fêter notre arrivée ici qui partent en fumée_. Il s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés. "John." Il secoua doucement son épaule. John renifla et releva la tête.

"Quoi? Chui' endormi?"

"Eh bien, plus maintenant. Tu préfères faire la sieste?"

"Mmmmh. Non." Il se remit en position assise, se passant la paume des mains sur les yeux. "'Vais manger quelque chose d'abord." Il se retourna et balança ses jambes en dehors du lit. Il ne se leva pas, mais resta assis là, les épaules contractées par la tension.

Sherlock soupira. "John, nous sommes censés nous détendre. Nous sommes venus ici pour nous évader."

"Nous ne pouvons pas nous évader. Nous serons toujours poursuivis, alors autant nous y habituer dès maintenant." Il se leva et marcha vers la porte. Sherlock le regarda s'en aller; il était sûr de pouvoir tout arranger en disant quelque chose, mais il ne trouvait pas ce que c'était. John hésita, puis se retourna. "Écoute, je..." Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Je ne peux pas en parler maintenant. Je ne veux pas y penser. Je veux juste préparer le dîner et me relaxer. Ça paraît trop proche, comme si tout se précipitait vers moi."

"D'accord," dit Sherlock, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

"Sherlock?"

"Mmmh?"

"Regarde-moi."

Sherlock releva la tête et accrocha le regard de John. "Quoi?"

Il vit l'esprit de John se mettre à former des mots, peut-être des mots rassurants. Peut-être des mots pour réaffirmer son amour pour Sherlock, pour lui dire qu'il ne le quitterait jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, même si les choses devenaient moches. Mais le visage de John s'affaissa légèrement. "Tu veux du thé?"

"Oui, s'il te plait. Je vais juste...ranger un peu ici."

John acquiesça et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Sherlock resta assis à la même place un certain temps, s'émerveillant de la vitesse à laquelle des choses fantastiques pouvaient virer au désastre. Il se leva et ouvrit leurs valises pleines de vêtements neufs, certains avec l'étiquette encore attachée. Presque rien n'avait été récupérable dans leur chambre d'hôtel de Sydney. Les intrus avaient utilisé des couteaux et des ciseaux et détruit presque tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Sherlock se rappelait s'être tenu au milieu du désordre, les restes déchiquetés du costume gris de John à la main - le costume préféré de Sherlock. Il repensa à John, portant ce costume dans la loge de Sherlock, l'anticipation nerveuse sur son visage, et puis leur premier baiser.

Il était ridicule de faire le deuil d'un vêtement, et pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit. Ce qu'il pleurait encore plus que le costume de John était la perte de leur équilibre. Ils avaient tous les deux vécu dans une bulle, un petite bulle rassurante où tout irait bien. Les auditeurs pouvaient les traiter de tous les noms à la radio, les manifestants pouvaient brandir des pancartes pleines de fautes d'orthographe, mais rien de _vraiment_ grave ne leur arriverait. Leurs carrières pouvaient devenir plus difficiles à gérer, mais ils ne perdraient pas _réellement_ leur travail. Certaines personnes pourraient dire ou écrire des choses vraiment méchantes à leur sujet, et certains pourraient même arrêter d'aller voir leurs films, mais personne ne les haïrait vraiment. Cette bulle de sécurité avait maintenant éclaté. Il l'avait vue disparaître sur le visage de John quand il avait trouvé les attaques au vitriol peintes à la bombe sur le mur de leur chambre d'hôtel.

Sherlock rangea les valises vides dans l'armoire et descendit. La bouilloire était sur la plaque chauffante, et John était dans le salon, examinant les alentours. "Tes gardiens se sont vraiment donnés du mal, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il avec un petit sourire.

"En effet. Ils ne sont pas habitués à disposer d'une semaine entière pour préparer mon arrivée. On dirait qu'ils l'ont utilisée à bon escient." Les Findleys, le couple local qui gérait la propriété, avaient décoré la maison pour Noël. Guirlandes, couronnes et lumières blanches ornaient l'extérieur, et l'intérieur était rempli de branches de sapins, de rubans et de jolis centres de table. Des figurines anciennes de Père-Noël étaient posées sur la cheminée, et des étoiles de verre délicates pendaient aux fenêtres avec des bougies électriques reliées à un minuteur. L'ensemble était très festif. "Mrs Findley me harcèle sans arrêt pour que je la laisse redécorer. J'imagine qu'elle y a vu une opportunité de donner son cachet à l'endroit d'une manière temporaire."

"C'était très gentil de leur part. Je n'ai pas eu de vrai Noël depuis des années. On se croirait dans un magazine. Ou dans un de ces films de Bing Crosby." John le regarda, puis redressa les épaules et fit un pas en avant. "Sherlock, écoute - "

"John, tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit."

"Je crois que si. Je sais que les choses se sont un peu gâtées après ce qui s'est passé à Sydney. Le coup était assez rude, et je sais que pour toi aussi." Il tendit la main et saisit celle de Sherlock. "Je te connais. Tu es en train de ruminer des pensées sombres en te disant qu'à tout moment, je vais décider que tu n'en vaux plus la peine." Sherlock remua légèrement, ne voulant ni le confirmer ni le nier. "Ma colère est un moyen de défense. Je n'aurais pas dû la passer sur toi. Tu n'y est absolument pour rien."

"Si, j'y suis pour quelque chose. Si tu n'étais pas avec moi - "

"Si je n'étais pas avec toi, je..." Il secoua la tête. "J'aimerais être poète, et trouver une manière profonde de terminer cette phrase, mais je ne le suis pas. Si je n'étais pas avec toi, je serais triste et seul et à moitié mort sans m'en rendre compte. Si je n'étais pas avec toi, je...eh bien, je ne t'aurais pas." Il leva la main et lissa la joue de Sherlock. "Je t'aime. Tellement."

Sherlock croisa son regard. "Tu me sidères, John."

"Ce qui s'est passé à Sydney pourrait se reproduire. Si c'est le cas, je vais probablement piquer une crise et lancer deux ou trois choses et pousser des jurons. Je sais que ça t'ennuie."

"Je déteste te voir angoissé, et tellement...irrationnel."

"L'angoisse est inévitable, particulièrement dans la vie que nous menons. Chacun va devoir s'y faire." Il embrassa Sherlock sur les lèvres. "Allez viens, le thé est prêt."

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et s'assirent autour du comptoir avec leur thé. "Tu pourrais voir un de tes vœux de Noël se réaliser plus tôt que prévu," dit Sherlock. "Mon frère sera là demain."

"Oh, magnifique!"

"Ne t'emballe pas trop, c'est un crétin colossal. Il a plutôt hâte de te rencontrer, cela dit, alors peut-être qu'il étalera ses manières sociables. Je suis sûr qu'il préférerait ne pas être mis à la porte."

"C'est aussi sa maison. Je ne me permettrais pas."

"Si j'ose dire, il y a peu de choses que tu ne te permettrais pas. Il va essayer de nous convaincre d'aller dans le nord visiter la maison familiale, pour que tu rencontres notre mère."

"Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu au départ?"

"Si, mais ça il ne le sait pas. J'adore le voir essayer de me soumettre. Contente-toi de jouer le jeu. Il faut bien que je m'amuse à ses dépends quand j'en ai l'occasion."

"Voilà qui est parler en vrai petit frère. J'en ai un et j'en suis un, donc je compatis."

Sherlock fixa attentivement sa tasse de thé. "En parlant de ça, je..." Il s'interrompit et se racla la gorge. "Je crois qu'il serait sage que je ne t'accompagne pas à Hampstead."

John reposa sa tasse et fit sa tête de 'ne commence pas'. "Ah, non. On ne va pas revenir là-dessus. On avait décidé que tu venais."

"C'était avant Sydney."

"Sydney ne change rien."

"J'ai bien peur que si. Tes parents me voyaient déjà comme le détraqué qui a séduit leur fils et l'a entraîné dans une vie de débauche et de perversion. Maintenant ils ont une preuve tangible que la vie que nous partageons est une vie pleine de dangers qui mérite d'être ridiculisée."

"Je me fiche éperdument de ce qu'ils pensent. Tu viens pour le réveillon de Noël. Mes parents sont...mieux."

"Mieux? La dernière fois que tu leur as parlé ta mère a sangloté tout le temps et ton père a demandé si tu allais te mettre à porter des vêtements de femme."

"Mais il n'a pas juré une seule fois. C'est une amélioration. De toute façon, le reste de la famille veut faire ta connaissance, et aucun d'entre eux ne nous prend pour des pervers."

"Je ne souhaite pas causer davantage de discorde. Tu te trouves dans une position délicate avec tes parents, et ma présence ne ferait que les mettre en face de l'homme qui couche avec leur fils. Les plus infimes progrès que nous avons faits pourraient être défaits."

Les sourcils de John se fronçaient. "Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Qu'est-il arrivé à l'homme qui voulait officialiser notre relation depuis le début? Celui qui se fichait de ce que tout le monde pensait, et qui disait 'je fais ce que je veux, allez vous faire voir'?"

Sherlock soupira. "Cet homme est peut-être mort à Sydney."

"Non. Impossible. Je n'y crois pas."

"L'enjeu n'était pas aussi élevé avant. Ça n'avait pas d'importance si des étrangers ne nous voyaient pas d'un très bon œil. Mais ici c'est ta famille. Je ne veux pas être celui qui t'a éloigné d'eux, ça va seulement t'amener à m'en vouloir."

"Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que s'il y a un éloignement, c'est de leur faute, et pas la tienne?"

"Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Tu devrais y aller pour le réveillon. Je vais rester ici, et toi et moi pourrons avoir notre Noël ensemble comme prévu. C'est la solution la plus logique."

"Eh bien, j'emmerde la logique!" s'exclama John, le visage rougissant de colère. "Bon sang, Sherlock. C'est le coup du lapin. Tu ne peux pas nous griller devant l'Internet tout entier puis retourner ta veste et t'inquiéter de faire de la peine à mes parents! C'est déjà fait! Cette saleté de boîte de Pandore est ouverte et on ne peut plus la refermer! Je les emmerde tous si ça ne leur plait pas, j'emmerde ces enfoirés à Sydney, et j'emmerde mes parents et leurs mélodrames aussi! Tu viendras à la maison avec moi pour le réveillon même si je dois te hisser sur mes épaules et te traîner là-bas!"

Sherlock cilla. "Comment peux-tu me traîner là-bas si je suis sur tes épaules?"

John se contenta de le fixer un moment, puis se pencha brusquement en avant, saisit le visage de Sherlock et l'embrassa, violemment. "Espèce d'idiot," grommela-t-il entre des baisers qui, vu leur force, laisseraient probablement des bleus.

Sherlock se cramponna aux vêtements de John, le tirant de son tabouret. John perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le côté en entraînant Sherlock avec lui, et ils atterrirent tous les deux sur le sol de la cuisine. John continua de l'embrasser en le faisant pivoter sur son dos, mordant ses lèvres, agrippant ses bras. Sherlock referma une main sur ses cheveux et l'autre sur ses fesses. John tripota la fermeture éclair jusqu'à ce que leurs deux pantalons soient suffisamment ouverts pour pouvoir se presser peau contre peau, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, trop impatients pour prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

"Seigneur," dit Sherlock, à travers sa mâchoire serrée, la tête retombant sur le carrelage. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité et il était prêt à jouir d'une seconde à l'autre. John s'appuya sur une main et tendit l'autre entre eux, saisissant leurs deux sexes et basculant ses hanches contre celles de Sherlock.

"Mon dieu, un coup en vitesse suffira, on pourra faire l'amour correctement plus tard," dit-il.

Sherlock acquiesça, sa main agrippant toujours les fesses de John. "Vite, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps."

"Moi non plus," dit John en s'inclinant pour goûter le cou de Sherlock, la main encore enveloppée autour d'eux. Son dos s'arqua tandis qu'il ruait contre Sherlock, qui enveloppa une jambe autour de la taille de John et rua à son tour contre lui, son excitation atteignant des sommets.

"John... Je vais... Je suis..."

"Oui, mon dieu oui," grogna John. Il se tendit et jouit sur le ventre de Sherlock. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre et suivit de près. John s'écroula sur lui, la main coincée entre leurs deux ventres.

Sherlock l'entoura de ses bras, une main caressant ses cheveux. Comme il ne bougeait pas après quelques instants, il le secoua doucement. "John?"

"Mmmph."

"Le sol de cette cuisine n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus commode."

John eut un léger sursaut et se retira. "Oh zut, je suis désolé." Il se releva, libérant sa main, et alla chercher une serviette humide à l'évier pour les essuyer. "Cela dit, tu n'es pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable non plus. Tout en os et en angles," dit-il avec un petit sourire en tendant la main à Sherlock pour l'aider à se relever.

Sherlock chancela un peu sur ses pieds. "Je suis épuisé, tout à coup," murmura-t-il.

"Rien d'étonnant," dit John en le retenant. "Tu n'as presque pas dormi depuis des jours." Il écarta les boucles désordonnées du visage de Sherlock. "Laissons de côté la discussion sur Noël pour l'instant, d'accord? J'en ai assez. Allons à l'étage et prenons un bain et mettons-nous au lit."

Sherlock acquiesça. "J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil si je dois affronter mon frère au matin."

* * *

><p>Quand John se réveilla, Sherlock était déjà levé. Il soupira, un peu déçu d'être privé de sexe matinal aujourd'hui, puis se retourna pour vérifier l'heure. <em>Seigneur, il est dix heures et demie. Je devais vraiment être fatigué.<em>

Qu'il ait eu besoin de repos n'était pas surprenant. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Les premières avaient été dix jours de voyage-express, d'attention médiatique et publique ininterrompue avec fort peu de pauses et à peine un moment à eux. Malgré l'obsession générale pour leur état de couple, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'_être_ en couple. Traînés d'un événement médiatique à l'autre, interviewés à la fois ensemble et séparément, entre les tapis rouges où on s'attendait maintenant à ce qu'ils se tiennent la main, et les soirées encombrées de paparazzi - il avait l'impression d'avoir à peine échangé dix mots par jour avec Sherlock. Chaque nuit, ils s'affalaient sur le lit, trop fatigués pour faire autre chose que marmonner "bonne nuit", et peut-être échanger un baiser rapide avant de s'endormir.

La certitude qu'une fois tout cela terminé ils auraient un mois entier seuls tous les deux l'avait aidé à traverser le chaos. Et puis, à la veille de leur libération, la dernière étape de leur tournée s'était transformée en cauchemar.

John sortit du lit et enfila sa robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama. Il trottina pieds-nus dans les escaliers, sentant le café qui se préparait. "Sherlock, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé?" dit-il, en entrant dans le salon. "J'espérais faire l'amour..." Il s'arrêta net, le visage rougissant, quand il vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Sherlock était assis à une extrémité du canapé, fusillant du regard l'homme distingué assis à l'autre bout. "Ah, Mr Watson," dit Mycroft. "Ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance."

John exécuta un sourire qui semblait un tout petit peu cassant, et serra la main de Mycroft. "Enchanté de vous rencontrer." Il désigna sa robe de chambre d'un geste. "Je suis désolé de ne pas être plus présentable, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on vous attendait si tôt ce matin." Il s'assit à côté de Sherlock, qui tendit immédiatement la main pour prendre la sienne.

"N'en faites rien." Il sourit à John, mais c'était un sourire prudent qui avait plus sa place sur le visage d'un diplomate que sur celui d'un plus-ou-moins beau-frère. "J'ai suivi toutes vos apparitions publiques avec intérêt. Vous êtes un vrai one-man show, n'est-ce pas?"

John lui rendit son sourire. "Je ne sais pas tout à fait comment je dois le prendre," dit-il en gardant un ton plaisant.

"Oh, c'était dit avec les meilleures intentions, je vous assure. Oui, je crois que mon frère s'en est très bien sorti."

Sherlock grogna. "Mycroft s'imagine que nous vivons tous dans un roman d'Evelyn Waugh, John. Ne fais pas attention à lui."

"Notre mère est très impatiente de vous rencontrer également."

"Je te l'ai dit - nous n'aurons pas le temps pour un voyage dans le nord," dit Sherlock.

Mycroft lui offrit encore ce sourire de diplomate. "Vous êtes aussi sûrement un homme très patient, pour le supporter à si forte dose. Sherlock, tu prévois manifestement d'aller dans le nord et de rendre visite à maman, mais tu le nies seulement pour me faire enrager. Je t'assure que ça ne va pas fonctionner. Et je crois être en possession d'une - garantie, devrais-je dire? Pour t'inciter à tenir tes engagements."

John lança un regard à Sherlock, qui serrait la mâchoire. "Quelle garantie?"

"Aucune importance," dit Sherlock. "Tu adores faire de ma vie un enfer, n'est-ce pas?"

"Au contraire, mon seul souhait est de prendre soin de toi. En parlant de ça, j'ai des nouvelles informations concernant l'incident à Sydney."

John sentit la main de Sherlock se resserrer un peu sur la sienne. "Continue," dit Sherlock.

"Nous avons établi que les intrus ont eu accès à votre chambre d'hôtel par une méthode tristement banale, celle de soudoyer un membre du personnel en échange de votre numéro de chambre et d'une clé. Ils sont entrés comme n'importe quel autre client, ils sont montés à votre étage, ont revêtu ces masques d'amateurs qu'on les voit porter sur les vidéos de surveillance, et ont pénétré dans votre chambre. Ils portaient des gants, donc aucune empreinte n'a été retrouvée. Le membre du personnel qu'ils ont soudoyé à été démis de ses fonctions, naturellement, et la police envisage, je crois, de l'inculper dans l'espoir qu'il identifie les autres intrus. Nos experts médico-légaux tentent de trouver un lien entre les individus masqués et les clients filmés dans le hall d'entrée, mais sans succès jusqu'à présent."

"Ces gens n'étaient pas des professionnels; ils sont à peine un niveau au-dessus du jeune délinquant," ricana Sherlock. "Il est probable que l'un d'entre eux se vante de ses exploits et que ça refasse surface quelque part sur le blog de quelqu'un."

"C'est probable, oui. Je crois qu'il serait sage que vous envisagiez tous les deux de mettre en œuvre une sorte de système de sécurité, surtout quand vous voyagez ensemble. Je peux m'en charger, si tu le souhaites."

"Non, tu es déjà bien assez content d'envoyer tes agents médico-légaux," dit Sherlock. "Irène prendra des mesures pour notre sécurité si _nous_ décidons que c'est justifié."

"Très bien." Mycroft sortit une montre à gousset et vérifia l'heure. "Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dans ce cas."

"Vous venez juste d'arriver!" dit John. "Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de vous extorquer des histoires embarrassantes sur Sherlock."

Mycroft rit à haute voix. "Une autre fois, peut-être. Quoique cette anecdote sur le lapin et la raquette de tennis soit assez divertissante."

Sherlock plissa les yeux. "Tu n'_oserais_ pas."

"Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne voudrais pas ternir ton honneur devant ton bien-aimé."

"Rien ne te ferait plus plaisir."

Mycroft se remit debout, imité par Sherlock et John. John nota avec amusement que Mycroft était légèrement plus grand, et que Sherlock semblait se tenir avec une droiture inhabituelle, comme pour maximiser sa propre taille. Mycroft enroba du regard le salon. "Les Findley en ont certainement rajouté sur la décoration, n'est-ce pas?"

"En effet," dit Sherlock. "C'était très gentil de leur part."

"Dommage que vous n'ayez pas de sapin de Noël. Mais enfin, il est encore temps." Il se tourna vers John. "J'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance, John. Je dois vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon frère. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu plus heureux."

John jeta un œil à Sherlock, qui semblait pour l'instant aux antipodes du bonheur. "Il a fait la même chose pour moi," dit John, serrant à nouveau la main de Mycroft.

"Bonne journée Sherlock, on reste en contact."

Sherlock fit seulement signe de la tête. "Je suis submergé d'impatience. Prends soin de toi, Mycroft. Fais bien attention à ne pas rouler dans un ravin."

Mycroft haussa un sourcil, puis s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière lui. John se tourna vers Sherlock. "Il n'avait pas l'air si horrible que ça."

"Sois son petit-frère pendant trente-quatre ans puis reviens me voir."

"Bon, d'accord." John s'étira. "Il y a quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner? Je meurs de faim."

"Il y a du pain pour les toast, et des œufs dans le frigo. Le café devrait encore être chaud."

John alla dans la cuisine et se servit du café, puis mit une tranche dans le grille-pain. Il attendait qu'elle remonte quand Sherlock vint derrière lui et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de John. Sherlock pencha la tête et embrassa le cou de John, encore et encore, des baisers légers, rapides, qui firent frissonner John d'anticipation quant à l'endroit où le prochain pourrait atterrir. Puis soudain il serra étroitement John dans ses bras, l'attirant contre sa poitrine, et pressant son visage contre l'épaule de John avec un grondement grave. "Hé, que se passe-t-il?" dit John, levant une main derrière la tête de Sherlock.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Sherlock, la voix étouffée par la peau de John. "Je me sens soudainement obligé de me jeter sur toi."

John se retourna dans les bras de Sherlock pour pouvoir lever les yeux vers lui. "C'est compréhensible, après la semaine que nous venons de passer."

Sherlock regardait droit dans les yeux de John, le regard un peu tendu. Il avait cette sorte d'air vulnérable qu'il laissait rarement voir. "Ne me quitte jamais, John," chuchota-t-il.

John secoua la tête. "Non, jamais. Je ne ferai jamais ça." Il passa ses bras autour de Sherlock et l'amena contre lui. Ils se tinrent dans la cuisine, se serrant étroitement dans leurs bras, pendant longtemps. Le toast remonta, inaperçu, et refroidit.

* * *

><p>Il fallut trois journées entières pour que Sherlock et John commencent à s'ennuyer, seuls dans la maison. Ils avaient regardé tous leurs films, avaient eu leur lot de promenades dans la propriété, et avaient découvert qu'il y <em>avait<em> une limite au nombre de fois où on pouvait faire l'amour dans une journée. Alors pour leur quatrième jour, ils partirent à Hailsham acheter quelques bricoles et manger un morceau au pub. Il faisait déjà noir quand ils repartirent vers la maison. Ils avaient marché dans un silence complice pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes quand Sherlock cassa le silence avec un gloussement étouffé. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?" demanda John.

"Toi, mon amour. C'est la quatrième fois depuis que nous avons quitté le village que tu regardes autour de toi avec un profond soupir, comme si tu t'émerveillais de ta propre aubaine."

"C'est peut-être bien le cas. Regarde-nous! C'est Noël, il y a une neige pittoresque qui tombe du ciel, et je me promène dans le clair de lune avec le plus bel homme de Grande-Bretagne, que je vais emmener au lit dans l'heure qui vient."

"Tu es une personne ridicule, tu le sais?" Sherlock tendit la main et entremêla leurs doigts. "Tu as raison, bien sûr. Tout ça est un peu ridiculement idyllique. Mais j'exprime mon désaccord avec l'une de tes assertions."

"Laquelle?"

"Il me semble que c'est _moi_ qui suis en train de me promener avec le plus bel homme de Grande-Bretagne."

John se sentit rougir. Il donna un coup de coude à Sherlock. "Ferme-la, toi." Il soupira de contentement et attira Sherlock un peu plus près. "Sydney commence à sembler très loin."

"Tout à fait."

John leva les yeux vers Sherlock - ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et son souffle sortait de sa bouche par bouffées, et John pensa qu'il n'avait jamais paru plus beau. "Notre film est un succès critique et financier. Nous avons fait notre coming out et le ciel ne nous est pas tombé sur la tête. Nous avons réussi."

Sherlock acquiesça. "C'est vrai."

"Et maintenant c'est notre premier Noël ensemble," dit John avec un grand sourire. "C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, tu ne penses pas?"

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

John secoua la tête. "Tu es tellement rabat-joie quelques fois."

"Ne te méprends pas, John. Je suis conscient que Noël est un jour d'une certaine importance pour la plupart des gens, il est donc naturel que tu y places un supplément d'emphase. Mais pour moi, chaque jour avec toi est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Le jour de Noël ne sera jamais qu'un jour de plus."

John s'arrêta et fit pivoter Sherlock pour lui faire face. "C'est incroyable que je t'aie jamais cru froid et insensible," dit-il, agrippant ses deux mains.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Je suis sûr que c'est ainsi que tout le monde me voit."

"C'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas comme je te connais."

"Personne n'a jamais été _autorisé_ à me connaître aussi bien que toi."

"Pourquoi, Sherlock? Pourquoi moi?" La question lui était souvent venue sur le bout de la langue.

Sherlock réfléchit un instant, le regard posé sur le visage de John. "Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il m'est impossible de dire pourquoi tu es différent, John. Je sais seulement que tu l'es. Je pourrais conjecturer que c'est parce que tu es talentueux, intelligent, plaisant, et agréable à regarder, mais j'ai connu d'autres personnes qui correspondaient à cette description." Le visage de Sherlock s'adoucit imperceptiblement, et il leva une main pour chasser des flocons de neige sur la frange de John. "J'ai cherché une explication rationnelle. Ce que j'ai trouvé c'est que..." Il hésita, puis sourit timidement. "L'amour refuse d'être rationalisé."

Une heureuse chaleur s'épanouit dans la poitrine de John. "Et ça doit te rendre dingue, je parie."

"C'était le cas. J'ai finalement dû accepter que je t'aime; je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi, et ça n'a pas d'importance. Le simple fait me suffit."

John s'empara du revers de Sherlock et le tira vers le bas. Sherlock sourit, ses yeux passant rapidement sur les lèvres de John, et il se pencha pour recevoir le baiser attendu. John sourit, embrassa le bout du nez de Sherlock, et fila comme une flèche. "Bataille de boule de neige" cria-t-il, saisit par une montée inattendue de joie délirante. Il s'éloigna du chemin, l'air froid affluant dans ses poumons, le sang réchauffant ses joues.

Il entendit Sherlock pousser un juron et courir après lui. "C'est ridicule!" John l'entendit crier.

John courut dans le jardin derrière la maison. Il se retourna et attendit, et quand Sherlock émergea du bosquet il lança son projectile. La boule de neige atteignit Sherlock à la poitrine. Il s'arrêta dans un dérapage et baissa les yeux sur lui-même, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. "Ha ha! En plein dedans!" cria John.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" dit Sherlock.

John ramassa une autre boule de neige et la lança violemment sur lui, le frappant en plein dans le visage. Il sauta sur place et poussa des cris de joie pendant que Sherlock recrachait la neige.

"D'accord, Watson," ronchonna-t-il, se penchant pour ramasser sa propre boule. "Si c'est ce que tu cherches." John essaya de s'échapper par la droite, mais Sherlock l'anticipa. Il amorça un lancer gracieux qui frappa John dans le cou. La neige glacée coula à l'intérieur de son col de chemise.

"Gah! Merde, c'est vraiment froid!" John se baissa pour faire une autre boule de neige, mais juste au moment où il se relevait, un autre missile l'atteignit au front.

"Je te signale que j'étais un lanceur de cricket très prisé à l'école," dit Sherlock en assemblant une autre boule de neige.

"J'étais dans l'armée. J'ai lancé des grenades."

Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Très bien, je suppose que c'est un atout." Il dressa le bras pour lancer la boule de neige. John se baissa subitement, mais la frappe n'arriva jamais. Il leva les yeux et réalisa que Sherlock avait fait semblant de lancer et utilisé sa distraction pour courir vers lui. Il plaqua John au sol et écrasa la boule de neige sur sa figure.

"Mon dieu, Sherlock, j'en ai dans le nez!" dit John, attrapant de la neige des deux mains et l'étalant sur le visage de Sherlock. Ils roulèrent encore et encore, fourrant de la neige dans leurs cols et pouffant comme des petits enfants jusqu'à ce que John se retrouve au-dessus, enfourchant la taille de Sherlock avec à la main une poignée toute fraîche de neige. Il hésita, baissant les yeux vers Sherlock, le visage rougi et humide et riant avec de la neige dans les cils et le clair de lune reflété dans ses yeux, et John revit leur audition, à peine un an plus tôt. Ce Sherlock-là avait été rigide et inflexible, sombre et préoccupé. Le Sherlock qu'il avait connu pendant les premiers jours de tournage avait été arrogant et impatient, intéressé uniquement par le travail, écartant John comme un élément insignifiant d'un coup d'œil méprisant. Cet homme n'avait que peu de ressemblance avec celui-ci, celui qu'il considérait comme _son_ Sherlock. Ce Sherlock-ci avait-il été présent en lui depuis le début, mais sans avoir jamais eu la possibilité de se produire? Ou ce Sherlock était-il une nouvelle personne, née de l'expérience nouvelle d'une relation avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait réellement?

Les choses auraient pu facilement mal se terminer. Si John avait plutôt choisi le film de Soderbergh, si le film lui-même avait mal tourné, si un autre réalisateur avait pris les devants, si une chose parmi des millions avait été différente, ils seraient peut-être tous les deux restés tels quels, et maintenant, en cet instant même, John serait seul chez lui, inconscient d'avoir presque effleuré l'amour de sa vie, pour seulement le manquer d'un cheveu.

"D'accord, laisse-moi me relever, mon dos est tout mouillé, je suis en train de mmmmph... " Les mots de Sherlock furent coupés courts quand John se baissa et l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et il continua jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Sherlock se séparent sous les siennes; il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux hors d'haleine. "Seigneur, John," dit enfin Sherlock.

John sauta sur ses pieds et aida Sherlock à se remettre sur les siens. "Rentrons à l'intérieur, nous sommes trempés."

Ils se poursuivirent jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Le feu dans la cheminée du salon était allumé; John se laissa tomber près de l'âtre et l'alimenta, réanimant la flamme. Sherlock retira son manteau humide et le laissa tomber sur le sol, puis s'agenouilla aux côtés de John et lui ôta sa veste trempée, la jetant sur le côté et se penchant pour embrasser le cou dénudé de John. Ils agrippèrent leurs vêtements mouillés, se les arrachant mutuellement, déchaussant leurs bottines et les envoyant valser dans les coins, pouffant de rire lèvre contre lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin déshabillés. La peau froide, humide de givre de John se constella de chair de poule jusqu'à ce que le feu et les mains de Sherlock la réchauffent.

"Mon dieu, j'ai envie de toi," murmura John contre la peau de Sherlock. "J'ai envie de toi sans arrêt."

"Tu peux m'avoir, quand tu veux," murmura Sherlock. Il coucha John sur le tapis et descendit le long de son corps; il écarta ses jambes et fondit sur son sexe avec abandon, l'avalant entièrement d'un seul coup rapide. John grogna et baissa les yeux vers la tête bouclée de Sherlock, au-delà de la courbe de son dos jusqu'au délicieux renflement de ses fesses. Il était devenu si accoutumé à la sensation et à l'aspect du corps de Sherlock qu'il pouvait à peine se rappeler de ce qu'il trouvait agréable dans le corps des femmes. Là où il imaginait d'habitude une poitrine moelleuse et des courbes, il ne pouvait maintenant plus voir qu'une poitrine plate, large et des hanches étroites. Avait-il vraiment couché avec des gens sans pénis? Ça semblait franchement pas naturel.

Cette pensée le fit glousser. Sherlock leva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire en coin. "Je suis content que ça t'amuse."

"Approche," dit John avec un signe de la tête. Sherlock rampa sur la poitrine de John et s'installa sur lui, leurs corps s'emboitant parfaitement. "Je pensais juste au fait de coucher avec toi."

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. "Je peux me tromper, mais je croyais que nous avions déjà dépassé ce stade, ce soir." Il poussa vers l'avant et l'embrassa. "Tu sembles avoir un but un peu plus concret que la vaine spéculation."

"Mmm," dit John, lui rendant son baiser et le renversant délicatement sur le dos pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. "Ce que je crois devoir démontrer en te baisant là sur le sol."

"Toujours des promesses," ronronna Sherlock.

Ils s'embrassèrent devant le feu de cheminée quelques minutes, la sueur perlant sur leur peau à leur contact et à la chaleur du feu, leurs mains et leurs bouches partout à la fois. Quand finalement John plongea dans le corps de Sherlock, il savait seulement que ça semblait juste, plus juste que n'importe quel rapport sexuel qu'il avait jamais eu, et qu'avec cet homme il ne pourrait jamais en être autrement.

* * *

><p>Après avoir titubé jusqu'en haut, ils trébuchèrent sur leur lit et se cachèrent sous les couvertures. John sentit Sherlock tendre la main vers son téléphone tout en s'enroulant autour de lui, la fraîcheur de la chambre le poussant vers sa chaleur corporelle. "Seigneur, j'ai vingt messages," marmonna-t-il. Puis John le sentit se crisper. "John, quel jour sommes-nous?"<p>

"Le quinze." Dès qu'il le prononça à voix haute, il sut. Sa tête refit surface. "Sherlock, les nominations!" Ils avaient savouré l'expérience nouvelle de vivre loin de la machine hollywoodienne - John n'avait pas lu ses mails depuis des jours - mais il n'arrivait quand même pas à croire qu'ils avaient laissé les nominations des SAG et des Golden Globes leur sortir de la tête. Sherlock était déjà en train de les consulter sur son téléphone. John examina son visage.

"Les SAG en premier. To a Stranger, Meilleur Casting."

John frappa dans ses mains. "Oui!"

"Meilleur acteur masculin..." Ses sourcils se froncèrent en un trait renfrogné, ce qui n'annonçait probablement pas une bonne nouvelle.

"Oh," dit John. "Nous n'avons pas été nominé?"

Sherlock soupira. "Moi si."

"Mais c'est merveilleux!" John l'embrassa dans le cou. "Tu l'as mérité."

"Tu aurais dû être nominé. C'est de la pure inertie. Ils sont tous aveuglés par les comédies romantiques. Ces snobs sont pris de folie."

John se retint de rappeler que le propre snobisme de Sherlock avait altéré la plupart de leurs premiers rapports. "Ça me convient parfaitement, Sherlock."

"Voyons les Globes." Les doigts de Sherlock voletèrent sur son portable. "Le film, en tant que meilleur film. Ang, comme directeur. Meilleur acteur dans un drame, nous y voilà. Georges Clooney. Ryan Gosling. Sherlock Holmes. Jim Moriarty." Sherlock sourit. "Et John Watson." Il accrocha le regard de John.

John en resta bouche bée. Il avait eu conscience que c'était possible; il avait su que les rumeurs disaient qu'il serait nominé, mais se l'entendre dire et savoir que c'était vrai...c'était autre chose. _Je suis un nominé du Golden Globe, _se dit-il. _Pincez-moi. _"Oh, mon dieu."

Sherlock sourit et l'attira dans ses bras. "Félicitations. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a jamais eu de nomination plus méritée."

"Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait cet effet-là," dit John, le serrant à son tour.

"C'est une sensation très gratifiante d'être reconnu pour son travail."

"Félicitations à toi aussi, chéri," dit John en plaquant un gros baiser mouillé sur sa bouche. "Je serais honoré d'être ton cavalier aux SAG."

Sherlock gloussa. "Je n'ai pas le meilleur passé avec eux. Deux nominations précédentes et aucune victoire."

"Eh bien, si tu ne gagnes pas, je te ramènerai à la maison et je te décernerai l'Award de la meilleure performance dans mon lit, et je t'inviterai à me gratifier d'autant de reprises que tu le voudras."

Sherlock le regarda, songeur, puis secoua simplement la tête. "John, quelques fois je m'étonne que tu sois réel."

* * *

><p>"Le box office est très bon," dit John, assis au comptoir de la cuisine pendant qu'il parcourait les chiffres sur son ordinateur.<p>

"Ah?"

"Le déclin du second week-end est seulement de trente pour cent. Le bouche-à-oreille doit être efficace. Il engrangera probablement 100 millions de dollars avant la nouvelle année."

"J'imagine que les nominations vont aider."

"Irène dit que chaque blog et agence de presse a réclamé des réactions de notre part."

"Mmh." Sherlock était près de la cuisinière en train de faire quelque chose qui impliquait des zestes d'orange et des bâtons de cannelle. John était assis au comptoir de la cuisine, devant son ordinateur. "Peut-être qu'ils vont enfin arrêter de nous poser des questions sur Sydney."

"Tout le monde veut savoir comment nous vivons le fait que je n'aie pas été nominé aux SAG, et ce que ça fait d'être en concurrence pour les Golden Globes, et toute cette histoire."

"Je suppose qu'elle a déjà envoyé 'nos' réponses," dit Sherlock. John pouvait discerner le sourire en coin dans sa voix.

"Oh, naturellement, je suis très heureux pour ta nomination aux SAG, tu es honoré mais déçu que je ne sois pas nominé, nous sommes joyeux et blagueurs à propos de la compétition et il y a une sorte de commentaire du style 'si l'un d'entre nous gagne l'autre va l'obliger à faire la vaisselle pendant tout un mois'." John grogna. "Comme si tu faisais déjà la vaisselle _maintenant_." Il tendit le cou en s'efforçant d'apercevoir Sherlock. "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, de toute façon?"

"Je prépare du vin chaud. C'est une sorte de tradition de Noël dans la famille Holmes."

"J'ignorais que la famille Holmes _avait_ des traditions de Noël."

"Eh bien, la plupart d'entre elles impliquent un silence de mort, une promiscuité forcée, et des cadeaux décevants, alors mieux vaut les oublier, mais j'apprécie tout de même le vin chaud, surtout comme remède à la promiscuité forcée." Sherlock dévissa le bouchon de l'une des quatre bouteilles de vin qui attendaient sur le buffet.

"Mmmh. Un bouchon qui se dévisse. Quelle classe."

"Dieu du ciel, on n'utilise pas de _bon_ vin pour le vin chaud. Je suis sur le point de lâcher une tonne de sucre dedans et de le _chauffer_." Il renversa la bouteille et la fit tourner; le vin s'écoula dans la casserole en cuivre. "Ça donne une odeur assez agréable à la maison."

"Est-ce que ça fait partie d'un plan pour me saouler en plein milieu de l'après-midi?"

"Bien sûr que non. Je suis insulté par la simple idée que je puisse essayer de compromettre tes facultés pour prendre avantage de toi, John." Ce sourire en coin était de retour dans sa voix.

"Eh bien, si c'est la cas, pas la peine de te fatiguer. Je suis consentant." John retourna à sa boîte de réception. "Des tas de mails de félicitations. Et Irène essaie de nous faire retourner aux États-Unis plus tôt."

"J'espère que ta réponse était du genre 'pas la moindre petite chance'."

"Bien formulé." Ils se turent pendant un moment. L'odeur de cannelle et de vin sucré commença à envahir la cuisine tandis que Sherlock remuait la casserole. "C'est vrai que ça sent bon." John fredonna "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" dans sa barbe. "Chute de neige photogénique, décoration festive, maintenant vin chaud. On dirait _L'émission spéciale de Noël de Sherlock et John._"

"Grands dieux, quelle idée révoltante. Tu me donnes envie de vérifier s'il n'y a pas de caméras cachées au cas où Irène aurait monté une émission de télé-réalité."

John rit. "Si elle a fait ça, on lui aura déjà donné des séquences interdites aux mineurs à l'heure qu'il est."

Il jeta un œil au dos de Sherlock , puis se racla la gorge. "J'ai reçu un mail de Charlie."

"Ton frère?" La voix de Sherlock était soigneusement neutre. Il le voyait venir.

"Oui. A propos du réveillon de Noël."

"John..."

"Je veux vraiment que tu viennes." Sherlock ne dit rien. "Je suis sérieux."

"Je sais."

"Mais tu refuses quand même."

"Ça ne servira à rien, sinon à empirer les choses."

"Je m'en fiche si ça empire les choses. Tu es la personne que j'ai choisie, je veux que tu rencontres ma famille, et je veux qu'ils fassent ta connaissance. C'est seulement mes parents qui se comportent en trous du cul. Et qui sait? Peut-être que faire ta connaissance les obligera à entendre raison."

"Je t'en prie, John. Ça ne fera que transformer une abstraction en froide et dure réalité. Leur fils couche avec un autre homme, et oh, regardez, le voilà dans leur maison, s'incrustant dans leur sacro-sainte tradition familiale. S'ils ne me détestent pas maintenant, ils me détesteront certainement quand je viendrai avec toi. Je voudrais rencontrer tes frères et ton autre sœur, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas arranger une rencontre avec eux une autre fois."

"Parce que notre relation n'est pas inférieure," dit John, de plus en plus en colère. "Tu ne devrais pas être relégué aux réunions de second rang. Mes frères ont des femmes, ma sœur a un mari, et ils seront tous là. Tu devrais y être, toi aussi."

"Je ne suis pas ton mari."

"Tu vas l'être." Sherlock se retourna et croisa son regard. "N'est-ce pas? Un jour?"

Sherlock ratissa sa chevelure de ses doigts. "Nous n'en avons pas parlé depuis un certain temps."

"Rien n'a changé."

"Oh, John, _tout_ a changé. Nos carrières pourraient couler; le monde n'arrêtera jamais de nous scruter au microscope."

"Rien n'a changé _entre nous_, si ce n'est que je t'aime encore plus que quand je t'ai posé cette question la première fois." Sherlock cilla, soutenant le regard de John. "Ça n'a pas d'importance que ce soit officialisé ou que nous portions des anneaux. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Est-ce que tu veux la même chose?"

Sherlock soupira. "Oui. Bien sûr, oui."

"Tu n'es pas moins mon compagnon que les femmes de mes frères ou le mari de ma sœur. C'est ainsi que je pense à toi et c'est ainsi que mes parents devraient te voir. Ils vont devoir s'y habituer. Je crois qu'une fois que tu seras là, et qu'ils verront mes frères et sœurs t'accueillir, et qu'ils verront que tu es quelqu'un de normal et que tu m'aimes, ils commenceront à réaliser que ce sont eux les marginaux. Quand le reste de la famille ne se rangera pas de leur côté, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps. Je les connais. Ils montent sur leurs grands chevaux et font leur mélodrame mais ça ne va pas durer."

"Ou alors, ils me verront comme cet intrus plein de fric qui a corrompu leurs fils chéri, et ruiné sa carrière, et ta relation avec eux ne s'en remettra jamais."

John ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter, mais son portable sonna. "Oh. Quand on parle du loup, c'est Charlie." Il décrocha. "Salut, enfoiré."

"Johnny! Comment ça se passe dans le Sussex?"

"C'est merveilleux. Cette neige de Noël transforme tout en carte postale. Il ne nous manque plus qu'un sapin, et je crois qu'on va pouvoir en piquer un."

"Tu as reçu mon mail à propos du réveillon? Tu viens toujours, n'est-ce pas?"

John soupira. "Oui, je viens."

"Et Sherlock? La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé il n'était pas très emballé."

"Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas emballé, Charlie, c'est..."

"Je sais, Papa et Maman. Il est à côté de toi?"

"Oui, il est juste là."

"Mets-moi sur haut-parleur, si tu veux bien."

John leva les yeux vers Sherlock. "Mon frère voudrait te dire un mot." Il posa le téléphone sur le comptoir et appuya sur la touche haut-parleur. "Vas-y, Charlie."

"Sherlock, tu es là?"

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge. "Oui, bonjour, Mr Watson."

"Oh, laisse tomber cette connerie de Mr Watson. C'est Charlie, entendu?"

"Très bien alors, Charlie."

"Johnny dit que tu hésites à venir pour le réveillon."

"Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas venir, c'est juste que j'ai peur d'empirer les choses."

"Je comprends. J'aimerais pouvoir obliger nos parents à avoir un peu de bon sens, mais je ne suis pas si fort."

"Charlie," coupa John, "Papa a laissé entendre que je ne devrais plus traîner autour des garçons."

"Ouais, j'étais en train de dire que je n'ai rien à voir avec ces foutaises. Tu sais que personne ne pense ça, John."

"Je sais, je sais."

"Il se fait simplement des idées. Tu sais d'où ça sort, c'est juste sa génération. On a eu des conversations sur tout ça."

"Bien. J'en suis ravi."

"Écoute, Sherlock. Notre père n'est pas au mieux de sa forme et je suis le plus vieux, donc je suppose que c'est moi le chef de famille maintenant, même si c'est John qui a le fric." John sourit. "Alors voilà. Tu viens pour Noël, et je ne veux rien entendre. Hors de question que mon frère soit rejeté de la famille parce que nos parents ne peuvent pas sortir leurs têtes de leurs culs."

"Il n'a jamais été question que John ne vienne pas," dit Sherlock. "Il ne serait pas rejeté de.."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. John dit que lui et toi c'est pour la vie, c'est ça?"

Sherlock hésita. "Oui. Oui, c'est ça."

"Alors tu es mon frère aussi. Et aucun de mes frères ne se sentira mis de côté, pas tant que je serai là, c'est compris?"

Sherlock cligna des yeux et déglutit, puis acquiesça. "Eh bien, d'accord, alors. Je suppose que je vais suivre les ordres."

Charlie éclata de rire. "Tu vois, tu commences à t'y faire! En tout cas, mon Isabelle bave à l'idée de te rencontrer et je préfère éviter de me la mettre à dos pendant une de ses crises. Bien. C'est réglé. On vous verra tous les deux chez papa et maman au réveillon de Noël. Ravi d'avoir parlé avec toi, Sherlock. Ce sera un plaisir de faire ta connaissance."

"Moi de même, Charlie."

"Vous deux, prenez du temps pour vous relaxer. Je ne sais pas comment vous n'êtes pas encore devenus cinglés avec tout ce qui vous est tombé dessus."

"Parfois, je crois que nous sommes bel et bien devenus fous," dit John. "Nous allons suivre ton conseil, Charlie. Merci." Ils raccrochèrent. John croisa le regard de Sherlock. "Je suppose qu'il t'a mis au courant, n'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock secoua la tête. "Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas à moi de refuser une directive du fils héritier."

John rit. "Le fils héritier est un mécanicien avec une passion pour les Stone Roses et qui devient dur d'oreille."

"Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, ton frère."

"Il l'est," dit John. "Il est parfois rude et grossier et colérique, mais tu ne trouveras pas d'homme meilleur que lui. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ceux à qui il tient. Le type qui travaille dans son magasin le vénère et ses enfants l'adorent. Moi aussi. Et il vient de me donner une autre grande raison de le faire."

* * *

><p>"John, fais quelque chose pour que ça s'arrête," grogna Sherlock, se roulant encore plus en boule sur le siège passager et serrant les genoux contre sa poitrine.<p>

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre cette troisième part de tarte banane-caramel."

"Mais c'était tellement bon."

"Je sais que c'était bon. Ma sœur est une très bonne cuisinière, mais avec le peu que tu manges habituellement, trois parts de tarte en plus de deux grogs bien chauds, deux verres de vins et un repas de Noël entier devaient forcément te donner mal à l'estomac."

"Sherlock poussa un autre grognement. "La nourriture est vile. Je n'en mangerai plus jamais."

John jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, et un peu de tendresse se glissa dans son expression. Il tendit la main et toucha la joue de Sherlock. "Ça va bientôt passer, et puis tu demanderas si on a des chips."

"Oh, mon dieu, pas les chips!"

"Ou juste une pastille de menthe. C'est très léger!" dit John en gloussant.

"Ne parle pas de menthe! Ne prononce pas le nom de la moindre chose qui se mange. Je te l'interdis."

John se moqua de lui encore un peu, puis devint silencieux. Sherlock regarda John au volant pour se distraire de son estomac gargouillant. Il adorait regarder John conduire; il le faisait d'une manière si compétente, avec une aisance si calme. Regarder John faire n'importe quoi avec aisance était en train de devenir pour Sherlock une sorte de hobby. Ça avait probablement commencé quand il avait vu John jouer habilement la Grande Scène. Que ce soit la cuisine, ou le volant, ou la boxe à la gym, regarder John en pleine action était l'une des activités préférées de Sherlock.

Son estomac se calmait. "Tes frères et sœurs étaient...enthousiastes."

"Ils en ont fait un peu trop, n'est-ce pas? Ils voulaient juste nous montrer qu'ils n'ont aucun problème avec ça."

"Il est possible d'en faire trop dans l'autre sens. Aucun des enfants n'a eu l'air de s'en soucier. Enfin, à part Liam."

John soupira. "Pauvre Liam. Il faudrait que je passe un peu de temps seul à seul avec lui."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose?"

"Pas vraiment. Il m'a toujours idolâtré, plus que les autres. Charlie me dit qu'il parle de moi à ses amis, son oncle la grande star de cinéma. Il n'a que douze ans, et à cet âge tout ce qui importe est de savoir ce qui est viril et ce qui ne l'est pas, et apprendre à être masculin, et la chose la plus importante du monde est ce que pensent tes amis. Charlie dit qu'on s'est moqué de lui à l'école parce que je suis...euh..."

"Une tarlouze?"

"Je crois qu'il se sent trahi. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Ce n'est pas sa faute; ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il va s'en remettre."

"Isabelle est plutôt contente, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oh oui, elle est maligne. Notre agent double infiltré."

Ils se turent encore quelques minutes. Sherlock remua légèrement, remâchant quelque chose qu'il savait devoir dire. "John, je suis désolé. À propos de ce qui s'est passé au dîner."

John soupira. "Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser."

"Je savais en arrivant que ton père pourrait me dire des choses désobligeantes, alors je m'y étais préparé. Mais je n'étais pas préparé pour quand il t'a dit _à toi _des choses désobligeantes. Il peut me dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, je m'en fiche. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là et l'écouter te calomnier sans rien dire."

John tendit le bras et lui prit la main. "Je sais."

"Je n'ai jamais voulu gâcher le repas familial."

"Tu n'as rien gâché. Tu t'es rassis, papa s'est enfin tu, et nous avons tous repris là où nous en étions. Si ça te console, Peter est venu me voir plus tard et m'a dit qu'il était impressionné. Il a dit qu'il aurait bien voulu avoir le courage de tenir tête à papa comme ça. Il nous a toujours tellement intimidés, toute notre vie, personne n'a jamais eu le cran de l'affronter."

"C'est différent quand c'est ton père."

John hésita. "Et le tien?"

"Le mien?"

"Tu avais peur de lui?"

"J'étais terrifié. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai réalisé que j'étais beaucoup plus intelligent que lui. Comme par hasard, c'est aussi le jour où il a cessé de m'apprécier."

"Quel âge avais-tu?"

"Cinq ans."

John eut un rire incrédule. "Cinq ans. Bon sang, Sherlock." Il porta la main de Sherlock à sa bouche et embrassa les jointures.

"Ton père est venu me trouver après. Il voulait discuter."

"Quoi?" dit John, alarmé. "Quand?"

"Je me suis isolé un moment. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de calme. Tu jouais à des jeux vidéos avec Michael et Luke. Ton père m'a rejoint sur le porche."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?"

"Je te le dis maintenant. Pas besoin d'interrompre la soirée."

"Oh, mon dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?"

Sherlock soupira. "Il a dit que personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler comme ça dans sa propre maison. J'ai dit - assez raisonnablement, je crois - que je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire et te regarder te faire traiter de la sorte dans une maison pour laquelle tu avais payé."

"Seigneur. Sherlock, je..."

"Chut, John. Laisse-moi finir. Ensuite il... eh bien il a _ri_."

"Il...il a ri?"

"C'est la pure vérité. Il m'a dit que j'avais des couilles, et qu'il était content que je ne sois pas une des ces lavettes en pantalon moulant. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens."

John bifurqua brusquement sur le bas-côté, stoppa la voiture et se retourna pour lui faire face. "Désolé, je ne crois pas pouvoir continuer à conduire quand j'entends des choses pareilles. Et ensuite?"

"Je lui ai dit qu'il avait fait son cinéma, et que tu l'avais laissé faire, mais que si lui et ta mère souhaitaient garder le contact avec toi, ils feraient mieux de commencer à l'accepter."

"C'est au mot près ce que j'ai dit à maman."

"Eh bien, apparemment, mes couilles ne m'ont pas donné beaucoup de poids, parce qu'il a dit qu'il gérerait ça comme il l'entendait. Ensuite il est retourné dans la maison."

John secoua la tête. "Juste une étincelle d'espoir c'est tout ce que je demande pour l'instant. Je ne leur demande pas de retourner leur veste subitement. Il n'aurait pas pu me parler à moi plutôt qu'à toi?"

"Il ne peut pas encore t'en parler, John. La blessure est encore trop vive. Il ne s'en sent pas capable. Je suppose que nous pouvons nous estimer heureux qu'il m'en ait dit autant."

"Au moins tu l'as impressionné, c'est déjà ça de pris." John redémarra la voiture et se remit sur la route.

Sherlock grogna tandis que son estomac faisait un autre mouvement mécontent. "Je ne mangerai plus jamais de tarte à la banane."

John ricana. "Tu veux qu'on s'arrête quelque part et que je te trouve du thé au gingembre?"

L'inquiétude dans la voix de John le fit sourire. "Non, je vais continuer à souffrir en silence."

"Oh, bien sûr. C'est bien plus amusant de jouer les martyrs."

"Beaucoup plus. Et puis je pourrai profiter de tes soins un peu plus longtemps."

"S'il te plait ne me dis pas que je sens venir le jeu de rôle du malade et du docteur?"

"Alors _ça_ c'est une idée."

"Oh non, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire."

Sherlock soupira et laissa ses yeux se fermer un moment, l'esprit occupé à ruminer - pour utiliser le terme de John - sur la corne d'abondance de nouvelles données qu'il possédait maintenant sur la famille de John. Rencontrer autant de gens à la fois était toujours épuisant pour lui; il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lire leurs histoires, et il devait faire un effort pour maintenir sa concentration sur qu'on était réellement en train de lui dire.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer grandir dans une famille de cinq enfants. Il savait que le nombre n'était pas particulièrement excessif, mais comme il n'avait qu'un frère, cinq enfants lui faisaient l'effet d'une foule. Avec les quatre frères et sœurs de John, leurs trois épouses respectives, la réunion avait été très animée. Harry avait été la seule Watson à venir seule.

"Harry n'est pas venue avec Clara," dit-il.

"Non, en effet," dit John d'un ton lourd de sens.

"J'aurais cru qu'elle prendrait plus la parole, en signe de solidarité." John ne dit rien. "Elle ne leur a encore rien dit, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je suppose que c'est plus facile à cacher quand on n'est pas traqué par Perez Hilton." Il secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je ressens à ce propos. Je ne peux pas lui dire comment vivre, ou quoi faire. Je n'imagine pas la réaction de mes parents quand ils apprendront que deux de leurs enfants entretiennent une relation avec quelqu'un du même sexe."

"Ils ne réagiraient pas avec elle comme ils l'ont fait avec toi."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce qu'elle est déjà le mouton noir. Elle a trente-six ans, elle n'est pas mariée, il y a peu de chances pour qu'elle ait des enfants, et elle est alcoolique. Être lesbienne ne serait qu'une tare de plus. Toi par contre. Tu es l'enfant chéri. Tu es un héros de guerre décoré et un acteur mondialement connu qui vaut des millions, qui a toujours eu de magnifiques conquêtes et qui a soutenu les membres de sa famille tout en leur permettant de vivre par procuration son style de vie fabuleux."

"Ah, oui. Mon fabuleux style de vie. Préparer des œufs brouillés le vendredi soir devant la télé."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu es tombé de plus haut."

"Ma relation avec toi n'est pas une_ chute_."

"Ils le verraient comme ça. Non, c'est très clair. Ils te vénèrent tous. Ton petit frère est entré dans l'armée en espérant devenir comme toi."

John soupira. "Peter a ses propres raisons."

"Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr que je suis inquiet. Il vient de rentrer du Moyen-Orient et il y retournera dans quelques mois. Et Leigh est toute seule pour s'occuper de leurs enfants. Tu l'as vue, elle a l'air au bout du rouleau, et dieu sait pourquoi, il ne s'en rends pas compte." Il soupira. "J'ai presque envie d'engager de l'aide pour elle."

"Elle voudrait te demander de payer une aide-familiale, mais elle ne trouve pas le courage."

John fronça les sourcils. "Comment le sais-tu?"

"C'est évident. Elle a honte, comme si ça ternissait son image de femme et de mère."

"C'est ridicule."

"Aussi ridicule que ce soit, elle pourrait ne jamais te le demander. Nous allons devoir prendre les choses en main."

John lui jeta un coup d'œil en souriant. "Nous?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Tes problèmes sont aussi les miens."

Ils firent le reste de la route en silence. Quand ils atteignirent la maison, l'estomac de Sherlock s'était plus ou moins calmé, mais il se sentait toujours désagréablement rassasié et étonnement sale, comme si tout l'excès de sucre ressortait par ses pores. John et lui emportèrent leurs cadeaux et les restes à l'intérieur, larguant le tout dans la cuisine avant de se traîner jusque dans la chambre. "Je suis partant pour une douche," dit Sherlock. John acquiesça et dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un 'd'accord', mais à moitié perdu dans un bâillement gigantesque.

Quand Sherlock émergea, John était déjà au lit avec les couvertures enroulées autour de lui, les yeux fermés. Sherlock grimpa à côté de lui, bougeant avec précaution au cas où il serait endormi. Il était sur le point d'éteindre la lumière quand John parla. "T'veux faire l'amour?"

Sherlock ne put retenir un petit rire en entendant ces mots, si assourdis et embrouillés par la fatigue qu'il les comprenait à peine. "Je crois que tu es épuisé. Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs. Prenons un peu de repos, d'accord?"

"'ccord."

Sherlock éteignit la lumière et se réinstalla. John se blottit plus près et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock. "J't'aime," murmura-t-il, à moitié endormi.

"Moi aussi." Sherlock baisa le front de John. Il ressentait aussi la fatigue de la journée, mais il se doutait que le sommeil viendrait difficilement. Non seulement la journée lui avait donné matière à réfléchir, mais il commençait à ressentir de l'anticipation nerveuse à propos du cadeau qu'il donnerait à John le lendemain matin. Ils avaient tous les deux déposé leurs cadeaux sous le petit sapin en pot que John avait tenu à acheter à Hailsham. Quelques petites boîtes, quelques présents tout simples, mais Sherlock savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux prévu un autre cadeau plus important. Il avait vu l'enthousiasme sur le visage de John en particulier quand il avait placé un paquet plat sous l'arbre, et il l'avait lui-même ressenti en déposant la petite boîte qu'il avait pour John.

Sherlock savait que pour la plupart des gens, Noël ne signifiait pas seulement anticiper ce qu'on allait recevoir, mais aussi ce qu'on allait donner. Il n'avait jamais eu de Noël comme celui-ci; il n'avait jamais eu personne avec qui partager ce genre de vacances. Il avait passé tous ses Noëls précédents dans sa propre maison, ou au travail, ou assis, mal à l'aise, en compagnie de son frère et de sa mère. Les cadeaux qu'il leur avait offert avaient été une simple question de routine, et ceux qu'il avait donné à Greg et au reste de son équipe avaient été (il était gêné de l'admettre) choisis par Sally. Elle avait même acheté son propre cadeau pour ne pas l'importuner.

Mais voilà qu'il avait passé des vacances éreintantes dans le chaos du clan des Watson, avec toute l'excitation et l'affection et les conflits familiaux que les films et la télé faisaient passer pour normaux, et le lendemain il passerait Noël avec un homme dont il était profondément amoureux, et il lui donnerait quelque chose qu'il avait choisi en mobilisant des efforts considérables. La décision n'avait pas été facile.

Les choses matérielles semblaient inadéquates. Les bijoux n'étaient pas envisageables. John ne portait pas de bijoux décoratifs, et Sherlock refusait de lui acheter un anneau de quelque sorte que ce soit, à part le genre d'anneau qui s'accompagne de vœux, mais il n'était pas encore temps pour cela. Un achat extravagant comme une voiture faisait trop snob. Il avait pensé lui offrir un voyage, mais ils avaient déjà lancé des projets de vacances une fois la saison des Awards terminée - quand elle se terminerait pour eux - si leurs agendas le permettaient.

L'anxiété mise part, il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait finalement choisi. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de John quand il l'ouvrirait.

* * *

><p><em>Je dois avoir été très, très sage cette année.<em>

Le cliché fit sourire John, mais c'était vrai. Son karma devait sûrement être propre comme un sou neuf ces derniers temps, pour avoir mérité de se réveiller un matin de Noël dans une maison bucolique du Sussex, sauvagement baisé par l'homme de ses rêves.

Il saisit Sherlock par les épaules et parvint à les retourner tous les deux sans se retirer, puis s'installa sur les genoux de Sherlock avec un grognement de plaisir. "Oh, oui, vas-y," soupira-t-il. Sherlock renversa la tête en arrière et attrapa les hanches de John; John laissa sa tête retomber en avant en fermant les yeux, concentré sur la sensation, sur Sherlock à l'intérieur de lui, sur le lent mouvement ondulé de ses propres hanches et la facilité bien rodée de leurs ébats. Ils s'étaient bien agencés tous les deux dès le début, heureusement, mais dans les mois qui suivirent ils avaient trouvé leur musique. Sherlock pouvait lire dans les gestes de John comment il voulait que Sherlock réponde, et John savait, à la tension du corps de Sherlock, à quel point il était près du but.

Il s'inclina sur la poitrine de Sherlock et l'embrassa. Sherlock redressa ses pieds, écrasant les hanches de John contre ses cuisses, et enveloppa ses bras autour de lui. Leurs baisers devinrent plus durs et plus profonds à mesure que Sherlock touchait ce point à l'intérieur de John, encore et encore, effaçant chaque pensée de son esprit à part une seule, _Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock_. John laissait entendre un souffle court et sifflant, sentant rougir sa poitrine et son visage. Sherlock le regardait. "Oui, John," chuchota-t-il. Il passa le bras entre eux et caressa la queue de John d'une main entraînée, et John démarra comme une fusée de lancement.

"Oh, seigneur," haleta-t-il en cachant son visage dans le cou chaud et trempé de Sherlock, se déversant entre eux tandis que l'orgasme parcourait son corps tout entier en un éclair trépidant. Il se ramollit dans les bras de Sherlock et ne put rien faire d'autre que de rester appuyé là à respirer pendant que Sherlock poussait à l'intérieur de lui, plus vite, plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse enfin dans le corps de John en faisant écho à son propre cri.

Ils restèrent couchés, reprenant leur souffle, pendant un moment. John se rassit contre le sexe satisfait de Sherlock, encore enfoui à l'intérieur de lui. Sherlock gloussa. "C'est le réveil que tu souhaitais?"

John se haussa sur le coude. "Parfait." Il embrassa encore Sherlock, en prenant son temps. "Joyeux Noël, Sherlock."

Sherlock soupira, les yeux pleins d'une émotion qui, comme John le savait, lui était encore étrangère. Il se demanda si Sherlock s'y habituerait jamais. "Oui," dit-il. "C'est un très joyeux Noël."

Ils restèrent à leur place et s'embrassèrent un certain temps, sans intention d'aller plus loin, juste pour goûter encore un peu d'intimité. John tourna le regard à un moment donné et ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Sherlock! Regarde!"

Sherlock se retourna et se redressa légèrement, regardant dans la direction indiquée par John. "Mmh. On dirait que quelqu'un nous donne sa bénédiction en tout cas."

John sourit devant la fenêtre de la chambre à la vue d'une douce averse de neige. Les arbustes étaient givrés comme des muffins, et le monde paraissait serein et parfait. "J'aimerais pouvoir rester ici pour toujours," dit John sans y penser. Il cligna des yeux, pas très sûr de la provenance de ces paroles.

Sherlock accrocha son regard. "Nous pourrions, tu sais."

John l'envisagea un instant. "Quoi, rester ici et ne plus jamais être vus?"

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce qu'on s'ennuierait et on s'entretuerait."

Sherlock gloussa. "Tu as sûrement raison. Dans ce cas, sortons du lit et voyons si le Père-Noël est passé."

Ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers dans un tourbillon de chasse au pyjama et de brossage de dents rapide. "Oh, zut. Il n'y a que les cadeaux que nous avons laissé là," dit John, examinant leur petit arbre en pot.

"Peut-être que nous n'avons pas été si sages après tout," ronronna Sherlock à son oreille, une main glissant vers le sud pour soupeser les fesses de John.

John rit et le repoussa. "Le petit-déjeuner avant les cadeaux. C'était la règle chez moi. Jamais dans leur vie cinq enfants n'ont mangé leur porridge aussi vite." Il alla dans la cuisine pour faire des toasts et du café. Sherlock flâna, et après quelques instants son iPod branché sur les haut-parleurs se mit à diffuser une musique de Noël dans toute la maison. John reconnut George Winston qui jouait "The Holly and the Ivy." "C'est mon chant de Noël préféré," dit-il.

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que je l'ai mis sur ma playlist. Ça te surprend encore que je sache ces choses à propos de toi?"

"Cela ne me surprend pas. Cela me ravit."

John étala du beurre et de la confiture sur leurs toasts et marcha prudemment dans le salon, tenant deux plats en équilibre sur un bras avec deux tasses de café dans son autre main. Sherlock le soulagea de la moitié de son fardeau, troquant son plat et sa tasse contre un baiser, que John accorda avec joie.

John mâchonna son toast, examinant la maison décorée et les lumières scintillantes sur le petit arbre. "C'est vraiment agréable," dit-il. "Et cette chute de neige à la Irving Berlin n'est que la cerise sur le gâteau, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Je suis plus excité par le fantastique orgasme que tu viens de me donner, si tu veux tout savoir."

"Alors tu ne rêves pas d'un Noël blanc?" le taquina John.

"Oh, c'est assez plaisant. Mais si nous avions tout à coup de la brume et de la boue dégoûtante, je serais toujours ici avec toi, et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse."

John secoua la tête. "Comment fais-tu ça?"

"Quoi donc?"

"Retourner tes spasmes cérébraux ennuyeux pour les transformer en expressions d'affection charmantes."

Sherlock rit. "C'est un talent que j'ai dû développer pour éviter que tu t'en ailles vexé tous les trois jours."

John acheva son dernier morceau de toast. "Et maintenant, les cadeaux!" s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. Sherlock avala vite sa dernière gorgée de café et le rejoignit près de l'arbre. "D'accord, celui-ci est pour toi, et celui-là, et celui-là...et je vais garder celui-ci pour la fin." Il plaça le cadeau spécial dans la poche de sa robe de chambre avec un petit sourire.

"C'est drôle, j'ai aussi un cadeau en réserve pour toi," dit Sherlock en dissimulant une boîte fine dans sa propre poche. "Mais voyons ceux-ci en premier."

Ils se mirent à déballer leurs cadeaux à tour de rôle. John reçut un pull en cashmere d'une jolie nuance bleue, Sherlock reçut un nouveau porte-feuille. John reçut une épingle à cravate gravée à ses initiales, Sherlock reçut une copie vintage de _Mother Night_, signée par Vonnegut. Ils ouvrirent les chocolats, les chapeaux en laine, les nouveaux gants en cuir, et les étiquettes de valises monogrammées jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les cadeaux importants.

Ils s'assirent et se fixèrent du regard. "Vas-y en premier," dit John en tendant le paquet.

Sherlock semblait se demander s'il devait insister pour que John passe en premier, mais ensuite il prit le paquet et déchira l'emballage. John fut obligé de s'asseoir sur ses mains tant il était excité. Sherlock mit une éternité à ouvrir la boîte et les couches de papier, mais sortit finalement une enveloppe noire et plate, frappée d'un sceau rouge. "John, je..." John vit ses yeux s'élargir tandis qu'il lisait les mots sur le sceau. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

John sourit, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. "J'ai fondé et financé une association caritative en ton nom qui offrira une bourse chaque année à un étudiant de SFSA et de LaGuardia. C'est une association tout à fait légale, donc tu peux y contribuer toi-même ou lancer un appel aux donations. C'est complétement financé pour les deux premières années. Chaque année, deux étudiants qui n'auraient pas pu se le permettre pourront aller dans une école de cinéma ou d'art dramatique."

Sherlock restait sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte. De toutes les choses étonnantes qui étaient arrivées à John ces derniers mois, la vue de Sherlock sans voix figurait forcément en haut de la liste. "John...Je ne sais pas quoi dire." Il ouvrit la grande enveloppe et regarda fixement les documents de la fondation Holmes pendant un moment, puis mit les papiers de côté et se précipita vers John à l'autre bout du sofa. Il le serra très fort dans ses bras, puis le lâcha et l'embrassa. "Merci. Mon dieu. C'est le cadeau le plus parfait que quiconque puisse..." Il secoua la tête. "Tu y as vraiment réfléchi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose qui ait du sens."

"C'est réussi, mon dieu, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire." Sherlock laissa voir un grand sourire éclatant. "Je ne sais plus où j'en suis." Il l'embrassa encore. "Personne n'a jamais...je suis..." Il inspira profondément. "Merci."

John cilla. La réaction de Sherlock était tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Il était rayonnant d'excitation et semblait émerveillé que John ce soit donné tant de mal (et en effet, ça n'avait pas été sans mal) pour tout arranger. "Je t'en prie, je suis ravi que ça te plaise."

Sherlock lui lança un sourire machiavélique et retira le petit paquet de sa poche. "Je crois que c'est votre tour maintenant, Mr Watson."

John prit le paquet, curieux de savoir ce que ça pouvait être. Il ouvrit l'emballage et leva le couvercle de la boîte pour trouver - un stylo. "Oh," dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air enthousiaste. Ce n'était même pas un stylo particulièrement joli. Un très bon stylo, mais un stylo ordinaire. "C'est un...stylo." Il chercha une inscription ou quelque chose, essayant d'être subtil, mais il ne semblait pas y en avoir. "Je suis...C'est un stylo," répéta-t-il.

Sherlock sourit. "Détends-toi, John. Je ne t'ai pas acheté un pauvre stylo pour Noël. Mais tu en auras besoin pour signer ça," dit-il en retirant une liasse de feuilles avec un grand geste de là où il les avait cachées derrière un coussin du canapé. Il les tendit à John.

John mit le stylo de côté et commença à lire. C'était un acte de propriété. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il réalisa que c'était l'acte de _cette_ maison. C'était fraîchement imprimé, et au bas de la page de signature se trouvaient les noms des propriétaires. Sherlock Holmes, et...John Watson. "Sherlock, qu'est-ce que...c'est l'acte de cette maison."

"C'est notre maison maintenant, John."

"Tu...qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"J'ai demandé à mon frère céder sa part de propriété de cette maison et de la mettre à ton nom."

"Et il l'a simplement _fait_?"

"Je peux être très persuasif."

John haussa un sourcil. "Sherlock, tu lui as racheté sa part, je me trompe?"

Sherlock soupira. "D'accord, oui, je l'ai rachetée."

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Nous possédons cette maison? Ensemble?"

"Dès que nous aurons tous les deux les papiers, ce sera réglé." Sherlock lui prit les papiers des mains. "Tu n'aurais pas un stylo sous la main, par hasard?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

"Eh bien, il se trouve que j'en ai un," dit John en riant, et en tendant le stylo ridicule. Il regarda Sherlock signer son nom et lui tendre les feuilles. "C'est au-delà de..." Il ne pouvait pas finir; il se contenta de signer l'acte. "Sherlock, tu dois me laisser payer ma part."

"Quel genre de cadeau de Noël demanderait un remboursement de la part du bénéficiaire?"

"Mais ce n'est pas une veste en cuir ou une nouvelle cagoule, c'est une_ maison!_"

"Oui, John. La maison où nous sommes devenus un _couple_. Il faut qu'elle soit à nous, notre foyer, un endroit dans lequel nous pouvons toujours nous réfugier. Et je veux te le donner."

John contempla le titre, les larmes aux yeux. "Notre maison," dit-il. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça."

"Et pourquoi pas?"

John leva les yeux sur lui. "Oh non, ce n'est pas...ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, c'est seulement que...je suis interloqué par ce que tu as fait." Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. "Merci," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il sentit les lèvres de Sherlock se retrousser en un sourire. "Joyeux Noël, John."

"Joyeux Noël. Le premier d'une longue série."

"Pas _une longue série_."

"Mmh?"

"Le reste. Nous passerons le _reste_ de nos Noëls ensemble. N'est-ce pas?"

John recula pour mieux voir les yeux de Sherlock. "Tu l'as dit," répondit-il. Les pulls et les épingles à cravate étaient très agréables, et la semi-propriété de cette maison était une chose hallucinante, mais rien ne pourrait jamais égaler ce que Sherlock lui avait déjà offert.

* * *

><p><em>Note de la traductrice: Ah la la, cette fic me parle à un niveau spirituel. <em>

_N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes, me faire part de ce que vous en pensez, raconter votre vie, tout ça..._

_Joyeux Halloween à tout le monde!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

"Dépêche-toi, ça va commencer!" cria Sally depuis le salon.

Harry revint en courant avec du ravitaillement en popcorn. Sally leva le plaid pour la laisser s'asseoir, avant de se couvrir à nouveau. "Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'Angelina porte sur le dos? Il faut qu'elle oublie le look drapé de prêtresse romaine, c'est du réchauffé de chez réchauffé."

"Au moins Brad s'est rasé. Je commençais à me demander s'il n'abritait pas toute une colonie d'oiseaux minuscules," dit Sally.

"Pour l'amour du ciel, ces gens paient leurs stylistes un billion de dollars, et c'est tout ce qu'ils sont capables de faire? Même moi j'aurais pu mieux faire!"

"Tu sais de quoi nous avons l'air, là?"

"De pauvres filles jalouses d'Hollywood?"

"En plein dans le mille."

"Eh bien, c'est ce que nous sommes, non?" Le téléphone d'Harry sonna; elle le repêcha au fond de sa poche. "Message d'Irène. Ils en sont à trente secondes, donc les garçons seront sur le tapis rouge d'ici quelques minutes."

"Et alors, ouverture des hostilités!"

Elles se turent un moment. "Tu crois que l'un d'entre eux va gagner?" dit Harry.

Sally soupira. "J'ai retourné la question dans ma tête toute la journée. Moriarty reçoit beaucoup de soutien."

"John est dans le top 10 des Films Critics de New York _et_ de Chicago. Ça doit bien compter pour quelque chose."

"Mais il a été écarté des nominations aux SAG. Les gens se demandent pourquoi."

"Personne ne veut en parler parce que le facteur du coming-out est toujours un sujet tabou."

"Ça n'a pas fait de tort à Sherlock."

"Non, mais tu te souviens de ce que Greg disait? Que John aurait plus de difficultés que Sherlock?"

Sally lui donna un coup de coude. "Chut, les voilà."

Sur l'écran, les foules faisaient des signes et poussaient des acclamations tandis que John et Sherlock apparaissaient sur le tapis rouge, main dans la main. La profusion de flashs doubla immédiatement. Ils marchèrent le long du tapis rouge, dépassèrent la phalange de photographes, s'arrêtant tous les trois pas pour prendre la pause. Ils sourirent et firent des signes de main, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur première interview. La journaliste, une pouffiasse de chaîne de divertissement avec un énorme sourire Colgate, sourit devant sa caméra. "Je me trouve ici devant le couple précurseur Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, tous les deux nominés ici ce soir pour le titre de meilleur acteur. Des tensions à la maison sur ce sujet?" dit-elle en gloussant.

Sally grogna. "'Le couple précurseur.' Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous l'entendons."

"Non, pas du tout," disait John. "Nous ne sommes pas en compétition. L'issue dépendra de la presse hollywoodienne."

"Sherlock, vous avez été nominé deux fois ici aux Golden Globes, mais vous n'avez jamais remporté le prix. Qu'est-ce que cela signifierait pour vous de gagner ici ce soir?"

Sherlock ne prenait pas la peine de dissimuler son ennui de devoir répondre à des questions ineptes. L'expression de John était platement polie, mais Harry voyait à la position de sa mâchoire qu'il était en train d'écraser les doigts de Sherlock pour l'empêcher de lâcher quelque chose de snob. "Ce serait un honneur, bien sûr," dit Sherlock d'un ton neutre. "Ce film est très important pour nous, et nous espérons qu'il sera reconnu. Que cela mène ou non à des honneurs individuels n'est pas vraiment un sujet d'inquiétude pour le moment. "

"Merci, Sherlock et John, et bonne chance pour ce soir."

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et s'en allèrent aussi vite que possible. Harry haussa les épaules. "Au moins il ne lui a pas dit d'aller se faire voir."

"Il le pensait." Sally fourra une poignée de popcorn dans sa bouche. "Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre."

Elles regardèrent la suite du tapis rouge en faisant des commentaires sarcastiques sur les vêtements de tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que la pause publicitaire avant la cérémonie commence. Le téléphone d'Harry sonna; elle décrocha et le mit immédiatement sur haut-parleurs. "Vous avez survécu?" dit-elle.

"À peine," dit Irène. "Je me suis échappée par la salle de presse. J'ai dû plaquer au sol quelqu'un de _Variety_ pour avoir cette jolie table dans le coin. De quoi ont eu l'air les garçons?"

"Ils étaient pas mal. John était aimable, Sherlock avait l'air de quelqu'un qu'on passe à la moulinette."

"Donc ils avaient l'air normaux."

"Plus ou moins."

"J'ai dû me démener pour les empêcher de tomber sur Moriarty devant la presse. Ça aurait pu être embarrassant."

"Il aime désespérément le son de sa propre voix, il me semble," dit Sally. "Il a péroré sur son talent et sa motivation jusqu'à ce que le journaliste soit presque obligé de le congédier."

"Oui, c'est un énorme crétin, mais je crois qu'il va remporter le prix ce soir. Merde, il faut que j'aille buter des journalistes. Je te rappelle." La communication se coupa.

"Tu crois qu'il va gagner?" dit Harry. "Moriarty, je veux dire."

Sally haussa les épaules. "Il ne devrait pas."

"Non bon sang, il ne devrait pas. John devrait gagner."

"Eh, une minute! N'oublions pas _mon_ employeur."

"Sherlock est fantastique dans le film, mais John..." La voix d'Harry devint presque inaudible. "Il faut qu'il gagne."

Sally fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi? Je veux dire, en dehors des raisons évidentes."

Harry soupira. "Oublie ce que j'ai dit."

"Non, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce que _toi _tu as besoin qu'il gagne?" Harry resta silencieuse, essayant de garder un visage neutre, mais elle n'était probablement pas très efficace parce que les yeux de Sally s'élargirent. "Oh. Je vois."

"Quoi? De quoi tu parles?"

"Tu pensais qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir le rôle, c'est ça?"

Elle grinça des dents. "C'est mon frère. Ma confiance en lui est absolue."

"Menteuse."

Harry lui lança un regard. "D'accord, j'avais des doutes. Mais je ne savais pas! Personne ne savait! Je savais qu'il était doué, mais...bon sang, je ne savais pas que c'était _à ce point là_. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de le montrer. Mais j'aurais dû savoir. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de lui."

"Et si jamais il gagne, ça pansera un peu la blessure, c'est ça?"

"Je sais, c'est absurde. En tout cas, John n'est pas du tout au courant, alors pas un mot là-dessus."

"Je ne dirai rien."

Elles s'installèrent pour regarder les awards. Irène reprit la communication peu après le début de la cérémonie et elles maintinrent toutes les trois un commentaire permanent sur le vêtement, le talent d'orateur et la valeur en tant qu'être humain de chacun. Elles admirent que l'accueil laissait quelque peu à désirer, et que les cameramen avaient reçu l'ordre de prendre autant de plans de John et Sherlock à leur table que possible. Ils étaient assis avec le reste du contingent d'_À un Étranger_: Ang et sa femme; Molly; Emma Hudson (qui présentait); James Schamus; et Andrew Bird, qui était nominé pour sa bande originale.

L'un des plans publicitaires surprit John et Sherlock assis côte à côte à leur table, l'air de voyageurs ennuyés attendant que leur vol soit annoncé. "Ils ont mis leur tête d'acteur," dit Sally.

"Leur tête de quoi?"

"Leur tête d'acteur. Tu sais, cette expression qu'ils montrent tous quand ils sont en public et qu'ils veulent que personne ne sache ce qu'ils pensent ou ressentent. Je ne sais pas comment décrire cette tête d'acteur mais je la reconnais quand je la vois."

Harry inclina la tête. "Mmh. Je crois que j'appellerais ça 'pensif et ennuyé'."

"'Songeur et nonchalant'?"

"Pourquoi pas 'doucement résigné'?"

"Oui, c'est assez proche." Un plan rapide entre deux présentations d'Award les montra à nouveau; cette fois le bras de Sherlock était appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise de John. Ils avaient encore tous les deux leur tête d'acteur, mais alors John regarda Sherlock et pour un instant le masque glissa, et Harry vit un bref moment d'affection passer entre eux. Puis ce fut terminé et ils semblèrent de nouveau 'pensifs et ennuyés'.

Sally soupira. "As-tu déjà été amoureuse comme ça? Comme eux?"

"Je l'ai cru, deux ou trois fois. Mais ça finissait toujours par se terminer, et je réalisais que la personne dans ce couple n'était pas moi, mais une version de moi que, selon moi, l'autre voulait ou que l'autre aimait plus."

"Très juste."

"Et toi?"

Sally haussa les épaules. "Jamais eu le temps, ni vraiment l'inclination."

"Et David?"

"Quoi David?"

Harry grogna. "Je suppose que ça répond à la question."

"Et Clara alors?"

Harry se tut. "J'aime beaucoup Clara."

"Eh bien, comme c'est... gentil."

"Je sais," dit Harry en fronçant le nez. "Nous n'avons pas réussi à nous ménager suffisamment de jours consécutifs ensemble pour comprendre ce que nous ressentons. Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle. Mais je pourrais l'être." Elle replia ses jambes et étala la couverture sur ses pieds. "Quelque fois, en voyant John si heureux avec une personne aussi improbable - je sais que ça fait cliché, mais j'ai l'impression que tout est possible."

Sally acquiesça. "Peut-être." Alors que le programme reprenait, la caméra montra Tom Hanks en train de discuter avec John et Sherlock à leur table. "Mince, regarde ça. Une bénédiction du ciel."

"Chhhut, c'est notre tour," dit Harry en agitant la main.

Elles acclamèrent la victoire de Molly pour son scénario, puis la victoire d'Andrew pour sa musique. Elles s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre et hurlèrent encore plus fort quand Ang remporta l'award du meilleur réalisateur.

"Mon dieu, on y est," dit Harry quand Scarlett se mit à lire les nominés dans la catégorie Meilleur Acteur dans un Film, Drame. Sally et elle se cramponnaient l'une à l'autre comme des adolescentes devant un film d'horreur. "Dieu, s'il te plait fais-le gagner. Ou au moins l'un d'entre eux."

La caméra passa sur chaque nominé tour à tour. John était l'image même du stoïcisme, tandis que Sherlock avait l'air de quelqu'un qui échangerait volontiers sa place avec n'importe quel prisonnier en cellule d'isolement.

"Et le Golden Globe revient à..."

_John Watson, John Watson, John Watson..._

"James Moriarty!"

"OH, MAIS PUTAIN!" cria Sally.

Le cœur d'Harry sombra. Le public applaudissait tandis que Moriarty se levait pour recevoir sa récompense. La caméra pointa sur John et Sherlock. Ils échangèrent une sorte de regard du style "bon, eh bien...", tout en applaudissant tous les deux. "Et merde," marmonna-t-elle.

"C'est du vol pur et simple!"

Moriarty était maintenant sur le podium, débitant son discours de remerciement dans le style pompeux tout à fait typique. "Seigneur, cet insupportable crétin."

"Il sera encore plus insupportable maintenant qu'il est monsieur Favori des Oscars."

"Comment a-t-il remporté ça? Presque aucun des critiques ne l'avait mentionné en première place. La plupart du temps c'était John ou Sherlock, avec quelques originaux qui misaient sur Jean ou Georges."

"Les critiques ne sont pas les meilleurs arbitres des chances de gagner aux Oscars et tu le sais très bien."

"Ça va vraiment pénaliser John pour les Oscars, surtout sans nomination aux SAG."

"Espérons que cet enfoiré ne remporte pas le SAG aussi. Si Sherlock gagne, le débat restera au moins ouvert."

"Mon dieu, et si John n'était même pas nominé?"

Sally se leva pour reprendre du popcorn. "Oh, il le sera. Je pense que la question ne se pose même pas. Mais ensuite? Aucune idée."

* * *

><p>John et Sherlock gardèrent un profil bas à la soirée qui suivit. Après avoir exécuté la tournée d'accolades et de bavardages de félicitations, ils commandèrent des boissons et se retirèrent dans un coin tranquille. Il fallut peu de temps pour que Schamus les retrouve. Il posa la statuette du meilleur film sur la table et les regarda à tour de rôle. "L'un de vous devrait en avoir une," dit-il.<p>

"Nous sommes contents que le film ait eu autant de succès ce soir," dit John.

"Vos performances étaient tellement meilleures que la sienne."

Sherlock se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise. "Tu crois que les résultats ont été influencés par notre relation?"

Jim haussa les épaules. "Je détesterais le croire. Mais certaines personnes pourraient se demander si toute cette histoire n'a pas été montée pour attirer l'attention sur le film."

"Cette rumeur est coriace, il me semble," dit John en grinçant des dents.

"Comment veux-tu qu'elle disparaisse, avec un certain vainqueur aux Golden globes qui la ressuscite chaque fois qu'elle menace d'expirer?" ricana Sherlock. "Il adore faire le sous-entendu."

"Que faut-il faire?" demanda John. "S'envoyer en l'air sur le tapis rouge pour montrer aux gens que ce n'est pas un coup publicitaire?"

"Ça ne ferait qu'attiser les flammes," dit James. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire contrit.

John se leva. "Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire. Sherlock?"

"Je n'ai besoin de rien."

Il alla commander quelque chose de fort, en priant pour ne pas être abordé trop souvent. Il parvint jusqu'au bar et commanda une vodka tonique avant de sentir une main sur son bras. Il se retourna, prêt à donner un refus poli, mais ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit de qui il s'agissait. "Natalie, comment vas-tu?" dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Comment va ton nouveau petit gars?" Le barman lui tendit le cocktail.

Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant. "Il est merveilleux. Il commence à ramper, à se balader partout. John, il fallait que je te dise à quel point j'ai aimé ton film," dit-elle.

"Merci; c'est agréable à entendre. Nous en sommes très fiers."

Elle vérifia les alentours, puis se rapprocha encore un peu. "J'espère ne pas être obligée de sourire et d'avoir l'air contente en remettant à Jim son Oscar le mois prochain," dit-elle à voix basse. "Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir assez de talent en moi pour le faire."

"Au point où nous en sommes, je crois qu'il faut le considérer comme favori. Nous verrons comment se passeront les SAG."

"Tu méritais ce prix ce soir, si tu me permets de le dire."

"Seigneur, bien sûr que je te le permets. Vas-y et répète-le si ça te fait plaisir."

Elle rit. "Je ne voudrais pas te laisser attraper la grosse tête."

"Aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté. Sherlock a une tête bien assez grosse pour nous deux." Natalie sourit et il vit ses yeux errer par delà son épaule. "Zut, il est juste derrière moi, c'est ça?" John se retourna et trouva Sherlock qui le regardait sous ses sourcils levés. "Oh, pas la peine de prendre un air insulté."

"Qui a dit que j'étais insulté? Si j'ai un égo tellement énorme, c'est peut-être à cause de toi."

"Et comment cela pourrait-il être à cause de moi?"

"Tous ceux qui ont réussi à gagner l'affection de l'éminemment désirable John Watson devraient se voir justifiés dans la taille de leur égo, si j'ose dire."

"Ooooh," dit Natalie.

John rougit et secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Il prend une des ses manies typiquement agaçantes et la transforme en compliment pour que je ne puisse plus être ennuyé." Il remarqua que Natalie regardait Sherlock avec une franche curiosité. "Je suis désolé, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés? Sherlock, voici Natalie."

Ils se serrèrent la main. "On ne se connait pas encore," dit Natalie. "Mais je suis une très grande fan."

"Moi de même. Tes distinctions de l'an passé étaient largement méritées, même si j'admets avoir préféré ton travail dans _V for Vendetta_."

Elle eut un large sourire. "J'ai adoré travailler sur ce film. Honnêtement, j'étais excitée d'avoir une excuse pour me raser la tête. J'avais toujours voulu essayer."

"Moi aussi, en fait," dit Sherlock.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent brusquement. "Tu n'oserais pas!" L'image des boucles glorieuses de Sherlock complètement tondues était à la limite du supportable.

"Oh mon dieu, aurais-je touché un point sensible?" dit Sherlock, l'œil pétillant.

Une femme bien habillée mais discrète (probablement sa publiciste) apparut et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Natalie. Natalie acquiesça, puis se retourna vers eux. "Je dois y aller, mais j'ai été ravie de te voir, John." Elle lui serra la main et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Et de te rencontrer, Sherlock."

"Ravi de t'avoir vue aussi," dit John. Ils la regardèrent disparaître avec un signe de la main. John se retourna vers Sherlock et sirota sa boisson. "Pourquoi as-tu menti?" dit-il derrière un sourire placide.

"Mmh?"

"Je crois me souvenir de t'avoir entendu décrire Black Swan comme 'prévisible et surfait' et son interprétation 'histrionique et monotone'. Ça ne te ressemble pas de donner dans la flatterie creuse."

Sherlock soupira. "Je pensais réellement ce que j'ai dit à propos de _V for Vendetta_, en tout cas."

"Sherlock..."

"Elle avait besoin d'un moment alors je lui en ai donné un." Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers les portes. John suivit son regard et vit un photographe, assis à moitié dans l'ombre, son objectif encore tourné dans leur direction. "Elle voulait être prise en photo avec nous, alors je lui ai offert une jolie pose souriante. Ça ne fait de mal à personne, vraiment."

Le cœur de John se serra. "Je n'avais pas du tout réalisé. Je croyais que Natalie était une amie."

"Ne sois pas idiot, John, bien sûr que c'est une amie. Son affection pour toi est plutôt sincère. Les gens sont capables d'avoir plus d'un motif à la fois. Son désir de te féliciter et son admiration pour le film et ton interprétation sont sincères. Si elle voulait aussi un face à face attesté avec nous - les champions en gros titres du moment - c'est à cause du business."

John regarda la foule autour d'eux, remarquant pour la première fois le nombre de personnes qui les regardaient subrepticement, jaugeant leur disponibilité, calculant leurs approches, pesant leurs options. "Est-ce que je vais un jour pouvoir encore faire confiance à quelqu'un?" murmura-t-il. "En dehors de toi, bien sûr."

"Oh, je suis la dernière personne à qui tu devrais faire confiance. Je t'utilise uniquement pour le sexe et la publicité. Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'on raconte?"

"C'est bon d'entendre que tu l'admets, en tout cas," fit une voix derrière eux.

John vit Sherlock fermer les yeux un instant. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Moriarty, qui se tenait là avec son Golden Globe dans une main. "James."

"Salut, chéri. Quelle nuit délicieuse, n'est-ce pas?" John vit la lèvre de Sherlock se retrousser au 'chéri', et le mâle dominant en lui envoya un petit signe d'avertissement en entendant un autre homme s'exprimer aussi _familièrement_.

"Tu ne l'as pas lâché une seconde?" dit Sherlock.

Moriarty haussa les épaules, baissant les yeux vers la statuette. "C'est tellement confortable de l'avoir en main, comme si on l'avait conçu spécialement pour moi," dit-il avec un petit rire étrange. "Voudrais-tu le tenir une minute?" Il le tendit. "Tant que tu promets de me le rendre!"

"Non, merci," dit Sherlock en regardant sous son nez comme si Moriarty lui offrait une tarentule.

"Oh, pardon, je suis impoli. James Moriarty, nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrés," dit-il à John, tendant la main.

John la serra, en partie parce qu'il ne trouva pas assez vite de prétexte pour ne pas le faire. "John Watson."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Tu sais, Sherlock, tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu dis. Les murs ont des oreilles, tout comme ils ont des yeux. Il serait dommage que de nouvelles rumeurs circulent au sujet de ta vie sentimentale si célèbre."

"C'est toi qui as lancé la moitié de ces rumeurs," dit Sherlock.

Moriarty fit une grimace exagérément choquée en portant la main à sa gorge. "Quelle insinuation! Que je puisse faire une chose pareille à un vieil ami."

"Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous ne l'avons jamais été."

"Oh, non. C'est allé bien plus loin que ça." John fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Moriarty. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie. "Ne me dis pas qu'il n'est pas au courant," dit-il en jetant à Sherlock un petit sourire du style "vilain garçon".

"Au courant de quoi?" dit John.

"Rien. Il te fait marcher."

"Sherlock, tu me fais de la peine. Ça ne voulait donc rien dire pour toi?"

"Ça ne voulait rien dire pour aucun de nous deux," cracha Sherlock.

John en avait assez entendu. Il saisit Sherlock par le bras. "Viens, Sherlock. Je crois que nous sommes restés assez longtemps pour être polis." Sherlock se laissa emmener par John, mais son regard furieux était toujours fixé sur Moriarty.

"À la prochaine, les amis," dit-il, remuant les doigts en un signe de main désinvolte.

John traîna Sherlock hors de la soirée et jusqu'à leur voiture. Ils grimpèrent à l'arrière, et John pressa le bouton qui levait la paroi derrière le chauffeur pour avoir plus d'intimité tandis que leur chauffeur démarrait hors de la place de parking.

"Est-ce que tu veux m'expliquer ce que c'était que cette histoire?" dit John, faisant de son mieux pour garder une voix égale pendant que ses entrailles valsaient.

"Rien. De l'histoire ancienne."

"Tu as couché avec lui, c'est ça?" Le silence de Sherlock était assez éloquent. "Seigneur. Et tu comptais le mentionner un jour?"

"Ce n'est pas important. Ça ne pourrait pas être moins important."

"Bien sûr que c'est important. Tu as une histoire avec lui, et maintenant il s'en sert contre nous. Je suis concerné, Sherlock, sans oublier le fait que tu es mon...je ne sais quoi, et j'ai le droit de savoir ces choses-là!"

"Ah bon, tu as le droit? Dis-moi, John, est-ce que je sais tout de ton passé _à toi_? Est-ce que je connais chaque détail de ton histoire, est-ce que tu m'as parlé de chaque personne avec qui tu as couché, de chaque erreur que tu as faite? Non, et tu ne devrais pas te sentir obligé de le faire. Une relation n'est pas une déposition. Il n'y a pas de serment de tout divulguer prêté entre nous. Je respecte ton droit à garder certaines choses privées, tout comme tu devrais respecter le mien."

"Est-ce que je t'ai jamais posé une question à laquelle tu étais gêné de répondre?"

Sherlock soupira. "Non."

"Cette chose a refait surface toute seule, et maintenant Moriarty l'utilise pour créer de la distance entre nous. Je ne vais pas le laisser faire. Je me fiche de ce qui s'est passé avec lui, mais je préfèrerais ne pas être pris de court, et je veux que tu n'aies pas peur de m'en parler."

Le regard fixé sur la vitre, Sherlock tendit la main et chercha à l'aveuglette celle de John. John l'attrapa et la serra. "Je ne voulais pas baisser dans ton estime," dit-il, calmement.

"Impossible," dit John. "Je suis amoureux de toi."

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. "Il était une année au-dessus de moi à la RADA," dit Sherlock. "Il avait la réputation d'être excessivement ambitieux et malin, tout comme j'avais celle de pouvoir cerner les gens au premier coup d'œil. Je sais maintenant qu'il me considérait comme un défi. J'avais été l'objet des visées romantiques de certains de mes camarades de classe, mais j'avais peu d'intérêt pour les liaisons de dortoir dénuées de sens. Il a jeté son dévolu sur moi parce que j'étais en apparence inaccessible, je l'ai laissé faire...eh bien, parce que je m'ennuyais et parce que j'étais, je l'admets, un petit peu curieux. Chacun croyait tromper l'autre. J'ai vite découvert qu'être avec lui était encore plus fatiguant que de s'ennuyer, et j'ai rompu. C'était une surprise désagréable pour lui, parce qu'il espérait exploiter notre lien pour faciliter son accès dans une production que j'organisais avec notre réalisateur. Il ne m'a jamais pardonné de ne pas être la cible facile pour laquelle il me prenait. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, s'il n'avait pas essayé ensuite de me faire expulser quand j'ai mis à jour ses méthodes douteuses pour faire avancer sa carrière. C'est un rat d'égout et je trouve insultant que son nom soit seulement mentionné dans la même phrase que le tien."

John passa son pouce sur les jointures des doigts de Sherlock. "Je savais qu'il devait y avoir autre chose que ce que tu m'avais déjà dit."

"Il regrette que j'aie fini par le démasquer, je regrette qu'il m'ait dupé. Et maintenant je regrette qu'il ait prit cet award qui aurait dû être à toi ce soir."

"Tu le méritais tout autant."

"Peut-être. Mais je le voulais pour toi. Je veux que cette saleté de milieu admette qu'on s'est trompé sur toi, John."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de leur admiration. C'est assez d'avoir gagné ton respect. Tu le donnes à si peu de gens; je n'ai jamais imaginé que je serais un jour l'un d'entre eux."

Sherlock se retourna enfin et accrocha son regard. "Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt."

"Excuses acceptées."

* * *

><p>La maison était calme, les lumières tamisées. Ils grimpèrent les marches en silence, les doigts entremêlés, chacun écoutant l'autre respirer.<p>

Leur chambre se referma autour d'eux. John se retourna, ses mains trouvant Sherlock dans le noir sans se tromper, remontant sa poitrine jusqu'à ses épaules. Il sentit les mains de Sherlock sur sa taille, son souffle sur sa joue, maintenant plus proche, et puis les lèvres de Sherlock contre les siennes. Sa bouche était douce et calme, ses baisers lents et délibérés. John glissa ses mains plus haut et autour du cou de Sherlock et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour se pencher plus avant dans le baiser. Sherlock pressa des baisers sur ses joues, sa mâchoire, sur le côté de son cou. "John," murmura-t-il.

John le serra fort dans ses bras, arquant son cou sous les lèvres de Sherlock. "Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre," chuchota-t-il. "Je veux que tu le saches."

"Je sais," dit Sherlock, les mots étouffés dans la gorge de John. "Pour moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais rêvé, ni espéré quelqu'un d'autre que toi." Il scella ses lèvres sur celles de John et l'embrassa encore, profond et alangui. La chaleur afflua sur la peau de John et monta sous ses vêtements tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, enlacés dans la pénombre de la chambre. "Je n'aurais jamais pu t'imaginer," dit Sherlock, les mots à peine formés.

John glissa les mains sous le manteau de Sherlock et le fit glisser de ses épaules, tout le long de ses bras et jusque sur le sol. Ils se déshabillèrent sans précipitation; Sherlock le touchait avec tendresse et dévotion, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que John soit autre chose qu'un mirage. Sentant le besoin de Sherlock, John devint docile et le laissa faire à sa guise, faire l'amour à John comme il en avait besoin. Il s'enroula autour de Sherlock, l'emprisonnant dans ses membres, soupirant tandis que Sherlock poussait à l'intérieur de lui avec un grognement, la sensation maintenant familière de leur union chassant toute autre pensée de son esprit. Sherlock murmurait à son oreille en bougeant à l'intérieur de lui, des petits mots tendres presque incompréhensibles, des chuchotements inarticulés qui arrivaient encore à parler à l'esprit de John. Le corps de John sauta tout à coup en avant pour rencontrer celui de Sherlock et il jouit sans crier gare, un cri de surprise dans la gorge. Sherlock l'embrassa fort et grogna à son propre orgasme, le nom de John comme une confession sur les lèvres. Il tomba dans l'étreinte de John, épuisé et haletant. "John," dit-il. "Il n'était rien. Tu es absolument tout."

* * *

><p>"Voilà d'autres screeners," cria John en refermant la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied. Il rangea le lait, puis marcha jusque dans le bureau, lançant les DVD dans une boîte. Ils en avaient regardé un ou deux chaque soir pendant des semaines. "Alors c'est ça la vie excitante d'un membre de l'académie," commenta John. "Enterré sous les screeners."<p>

Sherlock émit un bruit évasif depuis sa position allongée sur le canapé, l'ordinateur ouvert sur son torse. "L'an prochain nous recevrons tout en double exemplaire parce que tu seras devenu membre d'ici là."

"C'est loin d'être certain."

"Ils invitent toujours les nominés, surtout s'ils sont aussi célèbres que toi."

"En mettant de côté le fait que ma nomination n'est pas courue d'avance, ils peuvent inviter qui ils veulent, et un acteur connu presque entièrement pour des comédies romantiques jetables pourrait ne pas remplir les critères d'adhésion de l'auguste académie." Son téléphone sonna. "C'est Mike." John retourna dans la cuisine. "Mike, Salut."

"Salut, John. Je crains d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles."

Le cœur de John sombra. "Le film d'avocats?"

"Ils retirent leur offre. Ils prennent une autre direction."

"Une direction qui consiste en 'n'importe quel acteur qui n'est pas John Watson', je suppose."

"Ne dramatise pas. Ce genre de chose arrive tout le temps."

"Ça arrive plus que d'habitude en ce moment. Mon dieu, je me demande bien pourquoi."

"J'ai d'autres projets sur le feu, John. Ça n'a aucune importance."

John soupira. "D'accord, tiens-moi au courant." Il raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

"John?" appela Sherlock depuis le bureau.

"Quoi?"

"Tant que tu es là-bas..."

"Oui, du thé, je sais," dit John, ravalant son irritation. Il mit la bouilloire sur le feu. _Du thé?_ John secoua la tête et alla dans le frigo prendre une bière à la place. Il l'avait déjà terminée quand le thé était prêt et se retint d'en prendre une autre.

Sherlock leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils quand John lui tendit son thé. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Ton visage en dit long, et tu viens de boire une bière à trois heures de l'après-midi."

"Laisse-moi deviner, tu le vois à la quantité d'humidité sur mes lèvres ou la légère rougeur de mes joues, c'est ça?"

"Ou alors je t'ai entendu ouvrir la bouteille et je le sens à ton haleine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

John s'affala dans un fauteuil. "Ce projet de drame au tribunal est tombé à l'eau."

Les sourcils de Sherlock se haussèrent. "Tombé à l'eau?"

"Oui, ils ont décidé de 'prendre une autre direction'," dit John en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. "Et par-dessus le marché, j'étais censé recevoir un script de Darabont, et tout à coup personne à son bureau ne sait plus à quoi il fait allusion quand Mike leur pose des questions." Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Je suppose que je suis trop vieux pour apprendre une nouvelle manière de négocier. Tu m'aimeras encore si je suis forcé de vendre mon corps à un coin de rue?"

"Ne soit pas ridicule, on n'en arrivera pas là. Dans le pire des cas tu serais un homme entretenu, et ce serait un honneur de t'entretenir."

"Ce n'est pas particulièrement rassurant face à la désintégration de ma carrière."

"Les projets vont et viennent. C'est la nature de notre profession."

"Je crois que nous savons tous les deux que le problème n'est pas là. Ça fait trois projets pour lesquels j'étais envisagé qui sont soudainement partis en fumée sans explication. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence."

"Ne nous précipitons pas pour tirer des conclusions."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de me précipiter, les conclusions sont juste sous mon nez."

"Rien ne m'est arrivé à moi."

"Tu n'es pas sur le marché. Et nous avons toujours su que ce serait pire pour moi que pour toi. Difficile d'être monsieur tout le monde quand le public m'imagine en train de tirer mon coup avec toi."

"C'est temporaire. Tu vas remporter un Oscar et ils vont tous faire la file et te supplier d'accepter leurs projets."

"C'est d'un optimisme ridicule, et franchement, ça semble bizarre venant de toi."

"Ce n'est pas de l'optimisme, c'est de la certitude. Tu es trop doué pour être mis de côté."

John ne put retenir un sourire. "Ta foi en moi est...réconfortante."

"Ne m'insulte pas. La foi est une croyance dénuée de support empirique. Mon estimation de tes perspectives d'avenir repose sur des preuves et sur du concret, et pas sur des désirs que je prends pour des réalités."

"Tu me ferais presque y croire."

"Vas-y. Tu peux compter dessus. Comme tu le sais, je ne me trompe jamais."

"Sauf quand tu as dit que je remporterais le Golden Globe."

"Je crois que j'ai dit que tu _méritais_ de le remporter, ce qui était exact. L'idiotie de la presse étrangère à Hollywood n'altère en rien le fait que j'ai encore raison."

John le regarda du coin de l'œil. "Tu es bizarrement heureux à propos de ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose se passe?"

"On se connaît toi et moi . Il se passe quelque chose."

"Je crains que ma nature suspicieuse n'ait déteint sur toi."

"Arrête ça, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" Sherlock évita soigneusement son regard, et juste ainsi, John comprit. "Sherlock, combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que ce qui se passe avec ma carrière maintenant n'est pas ta faute? Je t'interdis de culpabiliser."

Sherlock hésita un moment avant de répondre. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je culpabilise?"

"Parce que tu cherches à compenser. Arrête."

Il croisa brièvement le regard de John, puis reporta son attention sur son ordinateur. "Si notre relation a des conséquences négatives pour toi, alors c'est inéluctablement ma faute, en dépit de tes protestations."

"S'il y a des conséquences, je les accepte. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'en serai ravi, mais si j'ai le choix entre la carrière que j'avais avant et être avec toi, tu gagnes à tous les coups."

Sherlock leva les yeux, l'air neutre mais le regard un peu attendri. "J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas, John."

"Ça restera toujours vrai." John aurait pu en dire davantage, mais la sonnette l'interrompit. Il soupira et se leva pour aller ouvrir, supposant que ce serait l'homme de FedEx ou quelque chose comme ça. À la place, il découvrit un coursier sur le porche. "Livraison pour Mr Holmes," dit-il.

"Je vais la prendre." John signa pour la livraison, une enveloppe épaisse de taille officielle. Il referma la porte et vérifia l'adresse de l'expéditeur: Imagine Entertainment. Le cœur de John se serra. "Sherlock!" Il retourna en courant dans le bureau.

"Quoi?"

"C'est arrivé pour toi. C'est bien ce que je crois?"

Sherlock se leva, déchirant l'enveloppe. Il en retira une liasse de feuilles, ses yeux scannant les caractères - puis il ferma les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. "C'est le contrat pour le projet Tesla."

John sourit. "Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Signe-le!"

Sherlock lui rendit son sourire, l'un de ses rares et véritables sourires. "Tu sais, je préférais ne pas y croire avant d'avoir ces contrats en main. Je suppose que je peux me réjouir sans risque maintenant." Il se rassit et posa les papiers sur la table basse. John s'assit à ses côtés et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Tout était là, les termes et dispositions standards, le salaire de Sherlock et son emploi du temps épelés en toutes lettres. Sa compensation était généreuse, un peu au-dessus du marché pour un téléfilm, ce qui reflétait le statut de Sherlock dans le panthéon des acteurs en activité. Le document était parafé par Greg, ce qui indiquait qu'il l'avait révisé et en avait approuvé la validité au nom de Sherlock. Il y avait une note en post-it collée sur la page de signature. _Nous sommes ravis de vous avoir à bord sur ce projet et j'ai hâte de travailler avec vous. -RH _

Sherlock croisa le regard de John. "Ce projet va accaparer mon existence cet été."

"Oui, je sais."

"Dernière chance de soulever des objections."

"Quelles objections pourrais-je avoir? C'est un projet fantastique et j'ai hâte de te voir en costume d'époque. Tu vas le signer, à la fin?"

Sherlock regarda successivement le visage de John et le contrat, puis saisit son stylo et signa. Il lâcha le stylo avec un soupir. "Eh bien, voilà qui est fait."

John prit le visage de Sherlock entre ses mains et l'embrassa. "Félicitations. Tu vas être merveilleux."

"Tu seras tout aussi merveilleux dans le prochain projet assez intelligent pour t'engager."

"Tu ferais mieux d'appeler Irène. Elle voudra faire un communiqué de presse."

Sherlock sortit son téléphone, mais avant qu'il ait pu former le numéro, il sonna dans sa main. "Salut, Irène," dit-il en appuyant sur la touche haut-parleur.

"As-tu signé le contrat?"

"À l'instant. Mais comment fais-tu ça?"

"Je t'observe sur une caméra de surveillance en ce moment même."

"Ha ha."

"Tu crois que je blague hein? J'ai un communiqué de presse tout prêt ; tu veux d'abord le passer en revue?"

"Inutile. Je place mon image publique entre tes mains habiles."

"Quelle foi, je suis touchée. Bon, John, en ce qui concerne le film sur le tribunal."

"C'est tombé à l'eau."

"Tu en parles comme si tu pensais que je ne suis pas déjà au courant. Et je t'entends paniquer depuis l'autre bout de la ville. Sherlock, est-ce qu'il panique?"

"Il y vient tout doucement."

"Bon, arrête. Paniquer n'est pas autorisé. Pas encore."

"Ils étaient tellement enthousiastes à l'idée de m'auditionner, et maintenant ils prennent une autre direction?" dit John.

"Exact, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Selon ce que j'ai entendu dire, ils sont sur le point de signer avec une actrice de gros calibre, et elle insiste pour qu'ils engagent quelqu'un parmi une courte liste d'acteurs avec qui elle accepte de travailler."

"Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas sur sa liste?"

"En tout cas, ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay, parce que Bradley Cooper _est_ sur la liste."

"Il n'est pas officiellement gay."

"Il pourrait tout aussi bien. Je soupçonne que c'est plutôt ton âge."

"Oh! Magnifique! Maintenant je perds des rôles parce que je suis gay et parce que je suis vieux! Formidable!"

"Sherlock, frappe-le sur la tête avec quelque chose s'il te plait. John, tu n'as jamais été cette sorte d'acteur vaniteux et égocentrique, et si tu le deviens je vais devoir te tuer, lentement, et douloureusement. Tu as trente-huit ans, et tu es encore loin d'être rejeté du marché des premiers rôles masculins, grâce à la chance que tu as d'être né avec des gonades externes," dit-elle, des traces d'amertume se mêlant à sa voix. "Les rôles tombent à l'eau, les projets évoluent, les choses ne fonctionnent pas. Tu es dans le milieu depuis assez longtemps pour connaître la chanson. Tu es hyper-paranoïaque parce que tu n'as jamais fait l'expérience de ce degré d'attention publique, et tu te sens décrédibilisé par la victoire de Moriarty. Si ça peut t'aider, tout le monde pense que ce prix aurait dû te revenir. Ça pourrait en fait te donner un coup de pouce auprès du jury des Oscars. Être vu comme le marginal lésé peut rapporter plus de votes."

John soupira. Le fait est que ça l'aidait. "Tu es meilleure qu'une thérapeute, Irène."

"Une bonne publiciste _est_ une thérapeute. Sherlock qui signe pour un projet convoité fera taire beaucoup de mauvaises langues et j'ai la certitude complète et totale qu'un bon projet t'attend au coin de la rue."

"C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui dire," dit Sherlock. "Peut-être qu'il le croira si ça vient de toi."

"Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu t'inquiètes pour ton prochain job maintenant," continua Irène. "Concentrons-nous d'abord sur la saison des awards. Les nominations aux Oscars..."

"Non," dit John.

"Je n'ai rien dit!"

"Tu t'apprêtes à faire un autre plaidoyer pour qu'on te laisse nous filmer en train de regarder l'annonce des nominations. Hors de question."

"Mais ça pourrait être génial!" dit Irène. "Ça aidera à normaliser votre relation, à vous humaniser en tant que personnes! Je ne publierai le clip que si vous êtes tous les deux nominés!"

"Nous n'allons pas devenir la chaîne de télé-réalité des acteurs gays," ricana Sherlock.

"Hé, c'est vous qui avez révélé votre homosexualité en direct!"

"Nous regarderons les nominations ici, dans notre maison, entre nous. Si tu es très, très gentille nous te laisserons peut-être regarder avec nous via haut-parleur."

"Ça alors, j'en ai des palpitations," dit Irène, platement.

"J'ai cet effet sur beaucoup de gens," dit Sherlock avec un clin d'œil vers John. "Laisse-nous en paix, alors."

"Félicitations Sherlock. Pour le projet Tesla. Ce sera fabuleux."

"Je l'espère vraiment." Il raccrocha. "Seigneur. Encore combien de temps avant que ces idioties se terminent?"

"Un mois, tout au plus."

"Ce ne sera jamais assez tôt." Sherlock reprit sa position allongée sur le canapé, récupérant son ordinateur.

John resta où il se trouvait, perché au bord du coussin, fixant ses mains. Il se sentait épuisé et incertain, mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il regarda autour de lui, souhaitant être de nouveau dans le Sussex, dans_ leur_ maison. Cinq semaines de vacances avaient à peine suffit. L'intimité, le calme, la familiarité de sa vie là-bas avec Sherlock lui manquaient. Ils étaient comme n'importe quel autre couple se mettant en ménage ensemble, se chamaillant pour les corvées, vacant à leurs occupations dans la maison, cuisinant et dormant et parlant de tout et de rien. Ici, il y avait tellement de choses à gérer, sans arrêt, perpétuellement - la presse, leurs agents, les affaires, les rumeurs, la blogosphère, ces saletés d'awards qui étaient tellement importants pour tout le monde.

"John?" Sherlock fronçait les sourcils. "Tu vas bien?"

"Oui, je suis juste un peu..." Il soupira, baissant les yeux vers Sherlock, élégamment vautré sur le canapé. "Je ne sais pas."

Sherlock posa son ordinateur sur le sol à côté de lui et tendit un bras. John sourit. Sherlock savait toujours quand John avait besoin d'un câlin. John s'étendit près de lui, s'insérant entre le corps de Sherlock et le dossier du sofa et nichant sa tête contre l'épaule de Sherlock. De longs bras l'encerclèrent et il sentit un baiser pressé sur son front. Ses paupières se fermèrent, et son corps commença à se relaxer.

En se reposant là, John sentit le stress de la journée s'extraire de lui tandis que la chaleur de Sherlock se diffusait à travers lui, il se demanda comment il avait jamais réussi à mener sa vie seul, et espéra avec ferveur qu'il ne serait jamais amené à le refaire.

* * *

><p>Sherlock était déjà réveillé à cinq heures du matin, alors que John était, de manière prévisible, mort aux yeux du monde. Quand le téléphone sonna, Sherlock étendit le bras par-dessus lui et enclencha le haut-parleur. "Bonjour, Irène."<p>

John lutta pour se réveiller, levant sa tête de l'oreiller. "Tu es consciente de l'heure qu'il est?"

"Il est cinq heures!" claironna Irène. "Debout! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas levés? C'est l'heure!"

"Ce n'est pas l'heure, ce ne sera pas l'heure avant trente minutes."

"Faites du café! Descendez dans la cuisine!"

Sherlock plaça le téléphone plus près de lui, loin de John, qui marmonnait encore en signe d'irritation. "Irène, nous allons regarder les nominations ici même dans ce lit et ne pas en sortir d'ici là, ni même un bon moment après. Rappelle-nous à cinq heures et demie." Il raccrocha. "Pour l'amour du ciel, elle est encore défoncée au Redbull, c'est ça?"

"Le 'encore' suppose qu'elle ait déjà arrêté," dit John, glissant à nouveau sous les draps. Il se retourna et regarda le visage de Sherlock. "Nous n'allons jamais nous rendormir, je crois."

"Je ne dormais pas."

"Depuis quand es-tu réveillé?"

"Une demi-heure environ."

John passa une main sur son visage brouillé par le sommeil. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux troubles et Sherlock pensa qu'il avait l'air absolument adorable, même s'il le garderait pour lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Juste couché là?"

"Je ne suis jamais juste en train de faire quelque chose, comme tu le sais pertinemment."

John bâilla. "Tu écoutais ton cerveau, c'est ça?"

"Pour le dire platement, oui."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce matin?"

"Que je vais devoir me couper les cheveux très courts pour Tesla. Qu'il existe au moins deux douzaines de manières de tuer Moriarty sans se faire prendre. Qu'il serait peut-être temps de faire certaines rénovations dans la maison du Sussex. Que tu es meilleur acteur que je le serai jamais. Que Greg attend le bon moment pour me parler d'un autre drame historique qu'il pense que je devrais faire."

John lui offrait un sourire désinvolte, aguicheur. "Tu peux répéter?"

"Ce que je disais sur le drame historique?"

"Avant ça."

Sherlock sourit, tendit la main et ébouriffa la frange de John. "Tu m'as très bien entendu."

John se rapprocha et l'embrassa, lent et chaleureux. "Il nous reste vingt-six minutes à tuer."

"Tu veux jouer aux cartes alors?"

"Nous pourrions rester ici et nous embrasser."

"Acceptable."

En fin de compte, ces vingt-six minutes s'écoulèrent en une combinaison de baisers, de pauses pipi, de deux appels de leurs assistants respectifs, d'autres baisers, et de quelques minutes de légère somnolence. Quand Irène téléphona à nouveau, ils étaient plus ou moins réveillés.

"Vous y êtes? Allumez la télé!" hurla Irène.

"Bon sang, ça fait combien de Redbulls, maintenant?" dit Sherlock en se redressant dans le lit et en attrapant la télécommande. Il alluma E!, où le présentateur déblatérait pour passer le temps jusqu'à l'annonce des nominations. John se releva vite dans le lit et s'installa à côté de Sherlock, posant la tête sur son épaule. Il était chaud et docile; Sherlock passa un bras autour de lui, sentant le trac qui commençait à tambouriner dans ses entrailles. La même appréhension grésillait le long des nerfs de Sherlock, mais à sa grande surprise, il découvrit qu'il ne se souciait absolument pas d'être nominé ou de gagner. Il ne pensait qu'à John. Des pensées aussi désintéressées lui étaient encore étrangères, ayant passé sa vie à penser à lui et à ne se préoccuper que de ce qui l'affectait ou de ce qui affectait son travail. _Son bonheur est plus important à mes yeux que le mien_ - la pensée rebelle flotta à travers son esprit. Il soupçonnait qu'un sentiment tel que celui-là pouvait constituer l'une des définitions possibles de l'amour. "Tu vas être nominé tu sais," affirma-t-il calmement.

"J'aimerais être aussi confiant. Tu es une valeur sûre."

"Rien n'est jamais une valeur sûre, tu le sais bien."

Sur l'écran, le président de l'AMPAS Tom Sherak et l'actrice Amy Adams montaient sur le podium. "Oh, c'est Amy," dit John. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été entraînée là-dedans. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis l'été dernier. Nous avons fait ce film de Pixar ensemble."

"John, chut!" dit Irène.

"Il nous reste encore quelques minutes," dit-il, indigné.

Il regardèrent l'annonce des premiers nominés. John applaudit et cria quand Sarah fut nominée comme meilleur second rôle féminin. Les nominations de meilleur second rôle masculin et de meilleure actrice filèrent indistinctement, puis le tour de leur catégorie arriva. Sherlock sentit un autre petit frisson d'anxiété lui parcourir le dos. John tendit la main et saisit la sienne.

"Je crois que je vais vomir," grogna Irène.

Amy commença à lire les paroles officielles. "Comme meilleure interprétation par un acteur dans un rôle principal, les nominés sont..."

"C'est parti," murmura Sherlock.

"George Clooney, dans _The Descendants. _Jean Dujardin, dans _The Artist. _Sherlock Holmes, dans _To a Stranger."_

Irène cria de joie. Entendre son propre nom provoqua à peine un remous à la surface de la conscience de Sherlock; toute sa concentration était tournée vers celui de John.

"James Moriarty, dans _For Which It Stands, _et John Watson, dans _To a Stranger."_

Le soulagement et la joie éclatèrent dans la tête de Sherlock. Il savait, il _savait_ que John ne manquerait pas d'être reconnu pour le travail extraordinaire qu'il avait fait. Il savait que le caractère inattendu du talent de John donnerait envie à ses pairs de le récompenser. Le chœur grec des critiques l'avait adoubé, presque unanimement, meilleur acteur de l'année. Et pourtant... être en concurrence avec, par-dessus le marché, James Moriarty, et les Globes, et être entièrement ignoré aux SAG - les signaux contradictoires auraient rendu fou n'importe qui.

John s'était complètement aplati aux côtés de Sherlock. Il laissa échapper un souffle rapide, sa poitrine s'affaissant dans son sillage. "Bon sang," haleta-t-il. Il n'entendait plus Amy lire la liste des réalisateurs nominés.

Sherlock le ramena contre lui en riant. "J'avais raison," dit-il. "Je t'avais dit que tu serais nominé." Il embrassa la tempe de John.

Irène était - eh bien elle semblait avoir une sorte de crise. "-et les renseignements, tout sera dévié vers Bruno, et...John? Tu m'écoutes?"

Sherlock ramassa le téléphone et débrancha la fonction haut-parleur. "Je crains que Mr Watson soit injoignable jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Voulez-vous laisser un message?" Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de John.

"Ça vous concerne aussi, monsieur je-sais-tout. Je peux être là dans l'heure qui vient, et nous devons-"

"Nous ne devons rien faire du tout avant midi, et si je te vois ici avant, je lâche les chiens sur toi."

"Vous n'avez pas de chiens!"

"Nous pourrions avoir des chiens."

"Oublie les chiens, c'est sans précédent! Le premier couple ouvertement gay d'Hollywood et vous affrontez une soirée d'Oscars? Personne ne charme la presse comme ça, Sherlock, et nous allons en profiter. Il faut que vous soyez levés et habillés et présentables, parce que tout le monde va vouloir des interviews groupées et des déclarations et des photos et-"

"Irène, voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas raccrocher le téléphone, et tu vas gérer toutes ces histoires de presse pour nous, parce que c'est ton travail, pour lequel nous te payons des honoraires exorbitants. Je vais rester allongé ici au lit avec mon partenaire nominé, et dès qu'il aura regagné l'usage de ses sens, nous allons avoir énormément de rapports sexuels post-nomination. Est-ce bien clair? Au revoir!" Il raccrocha, coupant Irène au milieu d'un glapissement. "Seigneur," murmura-t-il.

"Je suis nominé," dit John, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

"Oui, mon amour, tu l'es sans aucun doute." Sherlock saisit sa main et pressa un baiser sur ses doigts.

"Pour un Oscar."

"Je sais."

"Un vrai."

"J'espère bien."

John secouait la tête. Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock avec un regard encore incrédule. "Je savais que ça pouvait arriver, j'ai pensé que c'était possible, mais..." Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois.

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ce n'est pas tout à fait réel tant que tu n'as pas entendu ton nom. À ma première nomination, je n'ai fait que tourner en rond dans mon appartement comme un zombie pendant une bonne demi-heure. J'ai probablement repassé l'enregistrement de l'annonce une demi-douzaine de fois juste pour m'assurer qu'ils avaient vraiment dit mon nom."

Le regard de John s'illumina. "On peut faire ça? Juste pour être sûrs?"

"Bien sûr." Sherlock prit la télécommande et retourna en arrière dans l'émission jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent à nouveau son nom. _John Watson, dans "__To a Stranger"._

John soupira. "Merde." Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Sherlock. "Ils m'ont vraiment - je veux dire, ils m'ont vraiment..." Il s'interrompit.

"Ils t'ont vraiment quoi?"

"Pris au sérieux."

Le cœur de Sherlock se serra un peu devant l'air émerveillé de John. S'il parvenait à ses fins, personne n'oserait plus jamais ne pas le prendre au sérieux. "Ils ont fait ce qu'il fallait," dit-il.

"Alors nous allons vraiment...tu sais. Marcher sur ce tapis, et nous asseoir dans cette salle. On pourra s'asseoir ensemble, n'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock rit. "Oui, bien sûr."

John sourit. "Tant mieux." Ce regard sidéré de cerf-pris-dans-la-lumière-des-phares commençait à quitter ses yeux. Il passa une main sur ses joues mal rasées. "Doux jésus, est-ce que c'est réellement arrivé?"

"C'est arrivé. Tu es John Watson, nominé aux Oscars."

"Et tu es Sherlock Holmes, nominé aux Oscars." John sourit d'un air suffisant. "Mais c'est du déjà-vu pour toi, non? Ça fait trois fois maintenant, c'est sans doute devenu ennuyeux."

"Je crois qu'on ne se lasse jamais de certaines choses."

"Tu n'as pas l'air excité. Pour toi-même, je veux dire."

Sherlock regarda le visage de John, brillant d'excitation. "Tu veux la vérité?" Il leva une main et enfonça les doigts dans les cheveux de John. "Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ma propre nomination. La tienne est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Ce film a peut-être ressuscité ma carrière, mais il a réinventé la tienne, et jamais une carrière n'a mérité une renaissance autant que la tienne. Je t'imagine en train de peiner dans ces films grand-public médiocres pendant dix ans, vingt ans de plus, et ça me retourne l'estomac. Tu vaux mieux que ça, tu _es_ mieux que ça, et notre profession, sans oublier le public, mérite de connaître ton vrai talent. J'espère vraiment que je ne gagnerai _pas_ cet Oscar, parce que je veux que _toi_ tu le gagnes."

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de John. Il se pencha en avant et attira Sherlock dans ses bras, les faisant rouler sur le côté avec le duvet entortillé autour d'eux. "Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça. "En effet, je le pense." Il haussa les épaules, retroussant ses lèvres en un sourire en coin. "Et d'ailleurs, j'ai déjà un Oscar. Il ne faudrait pas devenir trop gourmand."

John rit et l'embrassa, fort et profondément, en continuant jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ait à moitié fondu sur le matelas. John plongea dans la bouche de Sherlock et bascula ses hanches entre les jambes de Sherlock, pesant et ruant contre lui. Sherlock agrippa le pyjama de John, sa langue glissant dans la bouche de John, et après quelques instants d'agitation, ils parvinrent à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements sans rien déchirer et sans égratignures. "À genoux," dit John d'une voix rauque, de ce ton électrifié qu'il prenait seulement quand il était très excité. Sherlock obéit si vite qu'il tomba presque en bas du lit, en s'agenouillant très bas et en écartant ses cuisses.

John baissa la tête et lécha longuement l'ouverture de Sherlock. Sherlock grogna, laissant retomber sa tête. John toucha les testicules de Sherlock d'une main, gardant l'autre sur le bas du dos de Sherlock pendant qu'il le caressait avec sa langue; Sherlock resta simplement immobile tandis que des frissons tourmentaient son corps. "Mon dieu, John," chuchota Sherlock. "Fais-le, fais-le maintenant. J'ai envie de toi à l'intérieur de moi."

John se rua sur le lubrifiant et expédia efficacement la préparation. Il respirait vite; Sherlock sentait la chaleur irradier de son corps et voyait le rougissement intense s'étendre sur sa peau pâle. John s'enfonça profondément avec un grondement satisfait, agrippant de ses mains les hanches étroites de Sherlock.

Sherlock se pressa à son tour contre lui, se haussant légèrement pour attraper la tête de lit et se donner du courage. Il jeta un œil vers John et son souffle se figea; les paupières de John étaient lourdes de désir, les muscles de sa poitrine et des ses bras ressortant comme s'il venait de faire trois tours de terrain. "Oui, John," ronronna-t-il. "Baise-moi."

John s'inclina profondément et accéda à la requête de Sherlock. Il laissa reposer son visage contre les omoplates de Sherlock et rua frénétiquement, gardant à peine le contrôle de lui-même. John enveloppa ses bras autour du torse de Sherlock et bougea ses hanches brusquement et rapidement; Sherlock aurait voulu que John trouve le moyen le serrer plus fort, d'aller plus loin, de venir plus près, parce que peu importe leur proximité, ce n'était jamais suffisant. John saisit l'érection de Sherlock et la caressa au rythme de leurs corps, embrassant à pleine bouche le dos et les épaules de Sherlock partout où il le pouvait. Sherlock jouit avec un cri rauque; la pulsation de son orgasme mena John vers le sien et il se déversa à l'intérieur de lui, agrippant encore les hanches de Sherlock, son corps balbutiant et tressautant et s'enfonçant encore plus loin. Sherlock sentit le front de John se reposer contre sa colonne vertébrale tandis que John s'écroulait, exténué. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, jusqu'à ce que les genoux de Sherlock cèdent et les fassent tomber tous les deux sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Il se retourna, trouva la bouche de John, et l'embrassa rudement, essoufflé et maladroit, des murmures et des mots à moitié articulés glissant de ses lèvres.

Sherlock regarda le visage de son amant, tous deux brillants et humides de sexe, mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, à la place du moment de complicité émotionnelle intense... John éclata de rire.

Sherlock cilla. "John? J'avais cru comprendre que la période de bien-être post-coïtal ne provoquait pas d'hilarité; ais-je été mal informé?"

"Je suis désolé," dit John, riant encore. "Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend." Le double sens le fit rire de plus belle.

Sherlock sourit, commençant à glousser lui-même. "C'est l'adrénaline."

John l'embrassa entre deux ricanements, ses mains partout sur la poitrine de Sherlock. "Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'Irène nous téléphone en pleine action."

"Elle aurait au moins eu de quoi répondre à toutes ces questions ineptes sur la manière dont nous réagissons à nos nominations." Sherlock prit un accent américain dans sa meilleure imitation d'Irène, qu'il savait être assez bonne. "'John et Sherlock sont enchantés d'être nominés, d'ailleurs ils baisent comme des lapins enragés en ce moment même.'"

John fut pris d'une nouvelle crise d'hilarité. "Ils auraient adoré chez _People_."

Les rires de Sherlock se turent; il posa une main contre la joue de John. "Ils auraient eu raison, John. C'était une partie de jambes en l'air vraiment mémorable."

John sourit. "J'aimerais remercier l'Académie."

* * *

><p><em>Ndt: "Une phalange de photographes" : une phalange est un ordre de bataille utilisé par les armées étrusque, grecque et romaine, comme la tortue, le quinconce...(merci Astérix) Ça signifie que les photographes sont alignés en formation hyper compacte.<em>

_Un screener: c'est une copie du film que les membres de l'académie reçoivent, puisque le film n'est pas encore sorti en DVD. _


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

**Paul: **WKRE Talk Radio, FM 88.5, vous écoutez Smash Cuts, votre principale source de nouvelles et de potins pour Hollywood, et nous subsistons grâce aux ragots alors si jamais vous en avez, appelez notre Enquêteur et il nous les transmettra, parce que nous sommes fauchés et nous ne pouvons pas vous les acheter. Je m'appelle Paul, à mes côtés se trouvent comme d'habitude Chazz et Gretchen.

**Chazz: **Hello.

**Gretchen: **Et une belle journée à vous.

**Paul:** Notre semaine d'Oscars touche maintenant à sa fin, nous allons donc enfin pouvoir parler de la course la plus commentée du scrutin: la course au titre de Meilleur Acteur.

**Chazz: **Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose à en dire. Pour Moriarty c'est déjà dans la poche. Vegas l'a placé parmi ses favoris à deux votes sur trois après les Golden Globes, et après sa victoire aux SAG il est monté à cinq votes sur six.

**Gretchen:** Ce n'est pas lui le plus important, c'est John et Sherlock.

**Chazz:** Bon d'accord, ils ont couché ensemble - ça ne veut pas dire que cette compétition doit tourner autour de ça.

**Paul:** Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Beaucoup de gens pensent que John Watson mérite l'Oscar.

**Chazz:** Alors la question que nous devrions nous poser, c'est pourquoi Moriarty a tout remporté, si Watson est tellement apprécié?

**Gretchen:** Presque chaque prix critique majeur du pays est allé à John. On est forcé de se demander si sa relation avec Sherlock ne lui fait pas du tort auprès du jury.

**Chazz:** Ce n'est pas comme si Moriarty volait ces Awards. Il a fournit une interprétation forte et audacieuse.

**Gretchen:** C'était une interprétation évidente et facile, et les critiques ont tendance à préférer une approche plus subtile, plus contrôlée. Et John a aussi l'élément de surprise en sa faveur. Personne ne se doutait qu'il était capable de ce genre d'interprétation.

**Paul:** Je peux honnêtement vous dire que c'était le meilleur jeu que j'ai vu depuis des années, point à la ligne.

**Chazz:** Je trouve aussi qu'_À un Étranger_ était un meilleur film. Mais c'est un film plus petit, moins ostentatoire. Nous savons que ce n'est pas toujours ce que l'Académie encourage.

**Gretchen:** C'est un peu déconcertant pour moi que personne ne parle des autres candidats pour cette récompense. Même Sherlock a été totalement oublié dans cette orgie de Watson.

**Paul:** En mettant de côté leurs interprétations, c'est étrange qu'un studio mette en lice deux acteurs du même film pour le titre de meilleur acteur. La sagesse conventionnelle affirme qu'ils vont alors diviser les votes et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne gagnera.

**Gretchen:** Peut-être que c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer.

**Chazz:** Pourquoi est-ce que Focus les a tous les deux mis en avant alors?

**Gretchen:** Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que j'aurais du mal à décider lequel des deux reléguer au second rôle. Les agents ont peut-être été impliqués. Peut-être que c'était tous les deux ou rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est vrai que l'interprétation de Sherlock a été engloutie par le buzz de celle de John.

**Paul:** Eh bien, Sherlock n'avait pas cet élément de surprise. Nous savions déjà qu'il était doué. Il n'empêche que je pense quand même qu'il s'est surpassé, cette fois. Son interprétation était émouvante d'une manière qui lui est totalement étrangère.

**Chazz:** On ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'est parce que Watson et lui étaient en train de tomber amoureux pendant qu'il faisaient le film.

**Gretchen:** Selon eux, ce n'était pas le cas.

**Chazz:** Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont dit. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mis en couple avant le mois d'août, pas qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà amoureux.

**Paul:** Est-ce que ça les pénalise tous les deux? Est-ce qu'ils ne reçoivent aucun crédit pour avoir incarné deux personnages qui tombent amoureux parce que les gens pensent qu'ils ont simplement recréé leur relation hors-caméra?

**Chazz:** C'est ça.

**Gretchen:** Peut-être, mais ils ne devraient pas être pénalisés pour autant. De toute évidence, leurs personnages sont des gens différents vivant des expériences différentes des acteurs qui les jouent. Ils ont tous les deux créé des interprétations originales.

**Paul:** Maintenant, ce n'est un secret pour personne que Holmes et Moriarty ne peuvent pas se sentir.

**Chazz:** Non, tu crois?

**Paul:** La semaine dernière sur Leno, Moriarty les a carrément accusés d'avoir monté ce coming-out mélodramatique pour susciter de l'intérêt pour le film.

**Gretchen:** Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça.

**Chazz:** Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il le laissait entendre.

**Paul:** Est-ce que quelqu'un pense que ça pourrait réellement être vrai?

**Gretchen:** Pas moi. Aucun acteur ne simulerait une relation homosexuelle aussi longtemps...

**Chazz:** Aucun acteur ne simulerait une relation homosexuelle, point à la ligne.

**Gretchen:** Oui, voilà, ils ne feraient pas ça si c'était faux. C'est beaucoup trop risqué et potentiellement suicidaire pour leur carrière. Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Et puis, vous les avez _vus_ ensemble? Je tuerais pour qu'un homme me regarde comme ils se regardent tous les deux.

**Chazz:** Il se pourrait que je vomisse. Juste pour que tu le saches.

**Paul:** Alors quelle est la stratégie de Moriarty pour l'instant? Est-ce qu'il essaie de décourager le jury? Est-ce que c'est seulement de la jalousie?

**Gretchen:** Il aurait du toupet d'être jaloux après avoir remporté les deux plus grosses récompenses de la saison jusqu'ici. C'est lui le favori des Oscars, même si Watson fait plus de bruit.

**Paul:** Et ça pourrait se retourner contre lui. Le manque de reconnaissance de John pourrait lui donner cette image d'incompris qui incite les gens à voter pour lui.

**Chazz:** Le buzz critique n'est pas le baromètre des Oscars, comme nous le savons tous. Les critiques ont adoré l'interprétation, mais l'Académie a d'autres standards et de sérieux préjugés.

**Gretchen:** Des standards incompréhensibles, dont certains sont le résultat direct du nombre d'hommes blancs assez âgés qui composent cette Académie.

**Paul:** N'oublions pas qu'il reste encore deux autres concurrents pour cette récompense. De qui voulez-vous parler en premier? Jean ou George?

* * *

><p>John se regarda attentivement dans le miroir, ajustant la taille de son pantalon. Les extrémités de son nœud papillon en soie pendaient dénouées, et la veste de son costume flambant neuf trônait sur le valet de pied. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour choisir ce costume, étant donné l'énormité de l'évènement. C'était un smoking classique, son choix habituel, mais avec des revers en pointe satinés qui lui conféraient une touche de fantaisie, sans parler de la carrure qu'il ajoutait à ses épaules. Il aurait besoin du supplément d'assurance qu'un grand costume pouvait lui offrir ce soir - non seulement il était prêt pour un Oscar, mais il serait photographié un nombre incalculable de fois aux côtés de l'un des hommes les plus admirés d'Hollywood.<p>

Le sentiment d'irréalité qui était apparu le matin des nominations ne s'était pas dissipé. Il s'était aggravé au dîner des nominés, quand il avait essayé de se comporter comme s'il était totalement à l'aise dans une pièce pleine de ses collègues les plus prestigieux, et ne s'était pas calmé depuis. Il soupira, son estomac faisant des pirouettes alors que l'heure de leur départ approchait. Il croisa le regard de Sherlock dans le miroir de leur dressing, et tout à coup l'aspect surréaliste devint trop fort. "Bon sang! Je suis nominé aux Oscars! Je suis nominé aux Oscars, et je vais m'asseoir au premier rang entre Sherlock Holmes et Meryl Streep."

"Qu'on ne dise pas que John Watson fait quoi que ce soit à moitié. Au moins aucun d'entre nous ne devra s'asseoir près de Moriarty."

John souffla entre ses dents. "Je suis nerveux tout à coup."

"Tu n'étais pas nerveux avant?"

"Je suis _vraiment_ nerveux tout à coup."

"Ne sois pas nerveux. Meryl est adorable."

"Mon dieu, comment peux-tu être aussi calme? Tu vas peut-être recevoir un Oscar ce soir!"

"C'est peu probable, mais s'il y a une justice en ce monde, tu en recevras un. As-tu pensé à ton discours?"

John ferma les yeux. "Non. Ça porte sûrement la poisse."

"C'est ridicule. Que tu penses ou non à ton discours n'affectera pas du tout l'identité du vainqueur."

"Je sais bien! Bon sang, tu fais spécialement ton Sherlock pour m'irriter, ce soir?" John trifouilla dans son tiroir du haut, frustré. "Zut, où sont mes boutons de manchette?"

"Lesquels?"

"Je n'ai qu'une seule paire! Où sont-ils? Merde, je ne les porte presque jamais; ils n'ont quand même pas sauté de mon tiroir pour se faire la malle?"

"Essaie ceux-ci."

John se retourna et attrapa machinalement la petite boîte que Sherlock venait de lui lancer. Il fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une paire de boutons de manchette en argent scintillants, gravés d'un motif géométrique élégant. "Ils sont à toi?"

"Non, ils sont flambant neufs, de toute évidence."

"Ils sont...pour moi?"

Sherlock cligna des yeux. "Bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que je te les donnerais s'ils étaient pour quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Ils sont splendides!"

"Donc ils sont parfaits pour toi." Sherlock avança d'un pas et retira l'un des boutons de la boîte, puis leva le poignet de John et commença à boutonner ses manches. "J'admets que j'ai eu des difficultés à trouver un cadeau approprié pour l'occasion."

"Les Oscars?"

Le regard de Sherlock passa rapidement sur ses yeux, puis se détourna à nouveau. "Pas exactement."

"Quelle occasion, alors? Oh seigneur, je n'ai pas oublié un anniversaire ou quelque chose?"

Sherlock sourit. "Non. Regarde mieux."

John examina l'autre bouton de manchette et vit que quelque chose d'autre était mêlé au motif gravé. "Oh, il y a des numéros ici. Des chiffres romains. Et ça dit, euh...dix-sept, un, onze. Attends..." John regarda Sherlock, les yeux écarquillés. "C'est..."

"Le jour de notre rencontre." Sherlock semblait assez embarrassé, probablement d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de sentimentalisme. "J'espère que ce n'est pas trop... terre à terre."

"C'est magnifique," dit John, gardant les yeux baissés; il avait peur de perdre complètement la tête s'il regardait tout de suite le visage de Sherlock.

"Je crains d'avoir peu d'expérience pour ce genre de chose. J'ai fait des recherches, mais tout ça semblait tellement ridicule. Les gens cachent-ils vraiment des bijoux dans les desserts, ou dans le fond des verres de vins?" Sherlock prit le bouton, leva l'autre poignet de John, et prit ensuite quelques inspirations prudentes avant de reprendre la parole. "John, il y a quelques temps tu m'as posé une question, et je t'ai répondu non."

John acquiesça. "Je m'en rappelle." Les papillons des Oscars avaient été remplacés par une toute autre espèce de papillons. Il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste brusque; Sherlock avait de toute évidence préparé ça depuis un certain temps et John ne voulait pas le distraire. _Viens-en au fait, idiot, que je dise oui et que nous puissions enfin préparer notre lune de miel._

Sherlock acheva de boutonner la manche de John, mais il ne le lâcha pas - il resta seulement debout là où il se trouvait, se retenant aux deux mains de John avec les yeux baissés. "Je sais que nous avions une sorte d'accord -"

"Un _accord_? Sommes-nous dans un roman de Jane Austen?"

Sherlock lui lança un coup d'œil cinglant. "S'il te plait, John. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi."

"Pardon."

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que malgré l'arrangement que nous avons, j'ai pensé - c'est que, il semble qu'il serait..." Il s'interrompit et fit un petit mouvement de tête frustré. "Comment les gens font-ils ça?" murmura-t-il.

"Font quoi, exactement?" John s'efforça de dissimuler le sourire narquois dans sa voix, sans grand succès.

"Tu n'aides pas du tout."

"Désolé, je me tais." John serra les mains de Sherlock, luttant contre le sourire qui menaçait d'envahir son visage.

"Je suis en train de tout gâcher. Je voulais que tout soit parfait." Sherlock prit une autre inspiration profonde, puis releva la tête et regarda John droit dans les yeux. "John, je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Une grande bulle de joie enfla dans la poitrine de John. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, à part sourire désespérément. Sherlock ne pouvait nourrir aucun doute quant à sa réponse - il avait lui-même posé la question en premier, après tout - mais John voyait encore des traces d'appréhension et d'anxiété rôder dans le fond de son œil. "Oui, bien sûr que je le veux."

Sherlock lui rendit son sourire, lâcha les mains de John et l'attira dans ses bras. John passa les siens autour de Sherlock et le serra très fort. "Dieu merci," dit Sherlock à son oreille.

"Je t'aime aussi, tu sais."

John sentit la tension quitter le corps de Sherlock. "Aurais-je dû mettre un genou à terre?" demanda Sherlock.

John sourit en se dégageant. "Dans ton smoking? Je ne pense pas."

Sherlock était aussi proche de la joie qu'il lui était possible de l'être, souriant et tout à fait détendu. "Tiens, aide-moi avec ça," dit-il en tendant son gilet. John le fit pivoter pour serrer la boucle dans le dos de Sherlock; le gilet ressortirait sous la veste en une touche de rouge profond sur le smoking noir.

Sherlock alla se placer derrière lui et passa les bras autour des épaules de John pour nouer son nœud-papillon. "Je suis capable de l'attacher tout seul," dit John, l'œil encore brillant en regardant son fiancé tout neuf dans le miroir.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises. J'ai vu tes efforts. J'ai presque grandi en smoking. J'ai appris à nouer les nœud-papillons en apprenant à nouer mes lacets." Il entortilla habilement la soie noire en un nœud parfait; John fut obligé d'admettre qu'il était meilleur que celui qu'il avait noué. Sherlock laissa reposer ses mains sur les épaules de John; pendant un moment ils se regardèrent simplement devant le miroir. "Je pense que nous avons l'air plutôt bien assortis," dit Sherlock, calmement.

John sourit. "Je le crois aussi." Il leva les mains pour couvrir celles de Sherlock, ses cadeaux de fiançailles étincelant à ses manches. "J'adore mes boutons de manchettes. Merci."

"Eh bien, un anneau ne semblait pas vraiment approprié, mais je voulais quand même t'offrir une sorte de gage de mon affection. Un appât, si tu es plutôt du genre cynique."

"Comme si j'avais besoin d'être appâté. Il va falloir sortir et trouver nos propres anneaux, je suppose. Vas-tu en porter un? Tu n'es pas très intéressé par les bijoux."

"Je serai honoré de porter tout ce que tu mettras à mon doigt, John."

John se détourna du miroir et leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu réalises ce que ça signifie?"

"Qu'on ne pourra pas me forcer à témoigner contre toi si tu assassines quelqu'un?"

"Non," dit John en riant. "Enfin, oui, c'est vrai, ou ça le sera, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Alors dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire."

"C'est...pour du vrai. Nous allons vraiment le faire. Toi et moi, pour le reste de notre vie." De toute évidence, Sherlock le savait déjà, mais le dire à voix haute procura à John un léger frisson. Il ne l'avait encore jamais formulé aussi clairement, même dans sa propre tête.

Sherlock acquiesça. "C'est le but, non? De nous donner l'un à l'autre et de promettre de partager notre vie? Je crois que nous avons déjà fait cela, John. Mais je reconnais l'importance de légitimer la relation par des documents officiels et par la bénédiction d'un membre du gouvernement, même si ça me laisse plutôt perplexe." En voyant l'air quelque peu dérouté de John, Sherlock continua. "Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que je me considère déjà comme ton partenaire à vie. Tout le reste n'est que - de la paperasse. Donc c'est 'pour du vrai', comme tu dis, depuis un certain temps. En tout cas pour moi."

"Pour moi aussi. Mais je voudrais quand même pouvoir dire au monde entier que tu es mon mari."

"Voudrais-tu que je porte un quelconque badge, m'identifiant comme tel?" le taquina Sherlock, les yeux pétillants.

John sourit. "Non, pas de badge. Peut-être un tatouage..." John éclata de rire devant l'air horrifié de Sherlock. Peu importe ce qui arriverait ce soir à la cérémonie, il aurait toujours cela, chacun avait l'autre, et c'était la meilleure récompense qu'il aurait jamais pu recevoir pour ce film.

* * *

><p>Sherlock sentait à quel point John était impatient de rentrer dans la salle aux tressautements de ses doigts dans les siens. Comme c'était maintenant leur habitude, ils se tenaient par la main sur le tapis rouge, faisant signe, prenant la pose, endurant une suite interminable d'interviews guimauves sans jamais se lâcher. Sherlock aimait tenir la main de John, mais pas quand c'était arrangé par Irène. "Si tu lâches sa main, ils vont tous se jeter dessus comme s'il y avait des problèmes dans votre couple idyllique," avait-elle dit. "Vous devez présenter un front uni devant cette meute de hyènes." Donc, aussi engourdies, raides ou moites que soient leurs mains, ils n'osaient pas se lâcher.<p>

Bien entendu, chaque journaliste voulait savoir si leurs nominations avaient causé de la tension compétitive entre eux. Ils posaient tous la question sur ce ton condescendant de regardez-comme-je-suis-libéré, cette lueur dans l'œil, du genre dites-moi-tout, en les taquinant et en cherchant le ragot juteux. Sherlock était presque tenté de leur dire que John dormait sur le canapé depuis l'annonce des nominations et qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis des semaines, juste pour voir leurs têtes. Mais naturellement il n'en fit rien. Ils donnèrent tous les deux les réponses vagues autorisées et sourirent de leurs sourires travaillés de comédiens en continuant d'avancer. De temps en temps Sherlock regardait John et captait un aperçu de sa vraie personnalité, pas la façade d'acteur, mais l'homme qui se trouvait derrière, l'homme qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait, et c'était un soulagement. Ils échangeaient alors un regard rapide ou levaient subtilement les yeux au ciel, et reprenaient leur progression à travers le chahut.

John lâcha la main de Sherlock et plia les doigts quand ils atteignirent l'abri relativement sûr du hall d'entrée. "Tu m'agrippais assez fort," commenta-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un t'emporter maintenant, alors que tu viens juste d'accepter de me doter de tous tes biens terrestres."

"Je reçois aussi la moitié des tiens. Oh, ça veut dire que j'ai la copropriété de la Jaguar! Génial!" Le sourire de John illumina son visage, et Sherlock fut encore une fois renversé par le pur émerveillement de voir cet homme, qui pouvait se tenir dans le hall d'entrée de la cérémonie des Oscars, probablement plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, lancer une blague et sourire comme un enfant devant un camion de crème-glacée, juste sur la joie du moment. Sherlock n'avait jamais possédé ce talent, mais le voir de près avait des avantages.

Pendant une demi-heure, ils dérivèrent dans le hall, parlant de tout et de rien et évitant la presse. Molly les trouva et les présenta à son cavalier extrêmement séduisant, et ils formèrent tous les quatre un petit groupe protecteur près du bar. Sherlock fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que John lançait continuellement des regards vers les portes de la salle, qui étaient ouvertes de manière assez tentante. Les membres du public munis de tickets et les nominés dans les catégories les moins photogéniques entraient directement et trouvaient leurs places, mais il aurait été bizarre que des candidats au titre de meilleur acteur s'installent sur leurs sièges une demi-heure à l'avance, comme deux écoliers surexcités. Sherlock gardait un œil sur George, qui était entouré de groupies à l'autre bout du hall. Personne n'était plus doué que lui pour manœuvrer à travers les codes sociaux et les règles implicites d'Hollywood, alors tout le monde attendait qu'il se décide.

Finalement il bougea, environ dix minutes avant l'heure officielle de la cérémonie. Dès qu'il entra dans la salle, tout le monde suivit, et tout à coup ils étaient dans l'aile principale avec ce qui semblait être la moitié du public, se frayant un chemin vers le devant. Sherlock tendit la main derrière lui et attrapa celle de John. "Oh, comme c'est mignon," dit une voix familière. "Comme deux enfants dans un conte de fée qui fait peur."

Sherlock se retourna, ses lèvres se retroussant à la vue de Moriarty. "Je vois que ton Escort t'a posé un lapin," dit-il en pointant le manque de cavalier de Moriarty. "Je suppose que même les professionnels ont leurs principes."

"Sherlock," dit John sur un ton d'avertissement.

"Oh, il n'y a aucun souci, John," dit Moriarty sur un ton de conspirateur qui fit grincer les nerfs de Sherlock. Comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit de commun avec John, ou comme s'il était seulement digne de respirer le même oxygène. "Il a toujours été... J'ai appris à l'ignorer depuis longtemps."

John se plaça à moitié devant Sherlock, la mâchoire serrée. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises comment il est, Jim."

"Doux Jésus. Il est adorable quand il s'excite, n'est-ce pas, Sherlock?"

"Excuse-nous," dit Sherlock en grinçant des dents, entraînant John dans un espace qui venait de se dégager dans la foule. Il ne regarda pas en arrière, il se contenta de plonger en avant jusqu'au premier rang. Quelques-uns de leurs collègues les accostèrent au passage, leur souhaitant bonne chance. John stoppa net quand ils se retrouvèrent brusquement face à face avec Meryl Streep. "Meryl," dit Sherlock en se penchant en avant pour déposer une bise polie sur sa joue et en accepter une de sa part. "Ravi de te retrouver."

"Moi aussi, Sherlock. Tu as une année plutôt chargée." Ses yeux étaient remplis de bonne humeur.

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je crois que tu n'as jamais rencontré John?"

"Non, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir," dit-elle en tournant son sourire serein vers John, dont les oreilles étaient devenues roses. Elle tendit la main et John la serra. "Enchantée," dit-elle.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi," dit John, en offrant à Meryl ce sourire charmant qui avait lancé des dizaines de comédies romantiques.

"J'ai vraiment adoré ton film. Vous étiez tous les deux magnifiques dedans," dit-elle.

"Merci," dit John. "Tu étais remarquable aussi, mais tu l'es toujours." Les placeurs commencèrent à presser les gens de prendre place. John fit un geste vers le siège de Meryl. "Après toi," dit-il. Elle s'assit, très chic dans sa robe élégante, en faisant un grand sourire à John.

Sherlock et John s'installèrent. "Tu sais parler au dames," murmura Sherlock à l'oreille de John.

"Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux," dit John en s'approchant avec un sourire aguicheur.

"C'est ridicule," dit Sherlock. "Pourquoi serais-je jaloux? C'est avec moi que tu es fiancé, après tout."

"Ce n'est pas grave si tu es jaloux - ça a donné d'assez bons résultats dans le passé, si je me souviens bien," dit John en haussant un sourcil.

Sherlock soupira. "Je ne suis pas jaloux, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment," dit-il en lançant un regard amusé à John.

Les lumières baissèrent. "Oh mon dieu, nous y sommes," dit John, d'une voix un peu faible.

Sherlock tendit la main et prit la sienne. "Tout sera terminé dans quatre heures. Concentre-toi là-dessus. Si tu perds le fil de ce qui se passe, ce qui arrivera, contente-toi d'applaudir quand tout le monde applaudit. Tout ira bien."

Les cameramen étaient prêts; un opérateur s'était installé juste à côté d'eux. La scène était en place. Le public était installé.

Et alors la cérémonie débuta.

John n'était pas le seul nominé distrait dans le public. Sherlock ne prêtait qu'à moitié attention au discours d'ouverture inepte de Billy Crystal, qui contenait bien sûr une blague sur John et lui à laquelle ils furent obligés de rire de bon cœur ("je sais que certains d'entre vous sont des acteurs naturalistes, mais il y a des limites"), et quand la cérémonie commença pour de bon, elle se transforma vite en un tourbillon de présentateurs et de nominés et de discours assommants. Leur catégorie ne passerait pas avant plusieurs heures, vu que la statuette du meilleur acteur était l'avant dernier prix de la cérémonie; ils avaient donc largement le temps de mijoter.

Comme Irène l'avait prédit, le réalisateur garda une caméra braquée sur eux continuellement. Sherlock n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de travailler son expression; heureusement, c'était un talent qu'il maîtrisait depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, au fur et à mesure que la soirée passa, il devint clair que leur film n'était pas la reine du bal. La bande originale d'Andrew Bird ne gagna pas, et _For Which It Stands_ remporta la photographie. "Si Molly ne gagne pas, c'est mauvais signe," murmura John pendant une pause publicitaire, juste avant l'annonce du meilleur scénario.

"Très mauvais. Mais elle est tellement appréciée, je suis sûr qu'elle gagnera."

Elle gagna. John et Sherlock se levèrent, tout comme Ang, assis juste derrière eux. Molly remonta la rangée depuis sa place et ils la serrèrent tour à tour dans leurs bras; elle tremblait tellement fort qu'elle pouvait à peine marcher. Sherlock jeta un regard à John, qui rayonnait de fierté. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment similaire. Sans le talent de Molly, aucun d'eux ne se serait trouvé là, et Sherlock n'aurait jamais rencontré John. Rien que pour cela, il estimait qu'elle méritait tous les Oscars de la Terre.

Les quinze minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent à une vitesse d'escargot. Sherlock sentit la jambe gauche de John se mettre à remuer nerveusement et lui donna un coup de genoux. "Trouve ton espace neutre," chuchota Sherlock. La jambe de John s'arrêta et il sourit faiblement.

Sherlock inspira profondément quand Natalie Portman monta sur la scène pour présenter l'Oscar du Meilleur Acteur. La hausse subite du niveau de tension dans la salle n'était pas dans son imagination. Il jeta un regard à John, qui essayait d'avoir l'air calme et nonchalant et qui échouait lamentablement. John accrocha son regard, le _bordel, c'est parti_ éloquent sur son visage. Sherlock lui sourit et lui écrasa les doigts. Les cameramen étaient en place pour filmer les réactions de chacun des cinq nominés, Natalie déversait le laïus de présentation convenu, et on y était.

Elle lut la liste des nominés. Après chaque nom, un clip court de leur interprétation était projeté sur les moniteurs. Celui de Sherlock était extrait de la dernière confrontation épique entre Benjamin et Mark. Celui de John montrait Mark découvrant le corps de son frère.

"Et l'Oscar revient à..."

Sherlock n'aurait jamais cru que l'ouverture d'une enveloppe puisse paraître aussi interminable.

Natalie regarda le carton et sourit. "John Watson, dans _À un Étranger_."

Le cerveau de Sherlock se vida un moment, le tonnerre d'applaudissements et les acclamations déchaînées perdus dans un brouillard de soulagement, de joie et de fierté. Avant même de réaliser qu'il était en train de bouger, Sherlock se retrouva debout, les bras pleins de John, le serrant très fort, tandis que John exhalait un souffle bref et incrédule et inspirait à nouveau. Quand il recula, tout ce qu'il voyait était le visage de John, rayonnant d'étonnement et de joie, et Sherlock ne put se retenir. Il attira John contre lui et planta un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. John serra le bras de Sherlock et marcha vers les escaliers. La totalité de l'échange avait duré cinq secondes.

Les applaudissements continuèrent à s'intensifier. Sherlock regarda, émerveillé, l'audience se lever. Une standing ovation pour le gagnant du Meilleur Acteur n'était en aucun cas assurée, mais ce soir, cette salle remplie de célébrités d'Hollywood était debout pour John Watson, un homme qu'il avait un jour jugé indigne de passer des auditions en même temps que lui. Comme il s'était trompé, comme ils s'étaient tous trompés!

John arriva jusqu'à Natalie et elle lui tendit l'Oscar, avant de jeter ses bras autour de lui dans une accolade enthousiaste. Elle le relâcha et il alla au micro, fixant la statuette comme s'il avait peur qu'elle puisse exploser entre ses mains. Les applaudissements et les acclamations continuèrent un peu plus longtemps, quelques sifflements et quelques cris de joie mêlés à des rires éparpillés. Finalement tout le monde se calma et se rassit. "Oh, seigneur," dit John, d'un ton si parfaitement ébahi et émerveillé que tout le monde éclata de rire à nouveau. "Je n'ai... Mon dieu, j'ai tellement de noms et presque pas le temps. Si vous recevez un salaire de la part de Focus pour ce film, alors je vous remercie. Molly, pour avoir mis des mots si beaux dans ma bouche, ma sœur Harry, la meilleure assistante du monde, et mon incroyable manager Irène qui a été notre héroïne ces derniers mois... Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à le croire, c'est vraiment en train de m'arriver?" Il secoua légèrement la tête. "J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, j'ai eu une bonne carrière. Mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un type comme moi a la chance de se réinventer, et en croyant en moi, c'est ce que Ang Lee a fait, quand il m'a choisi pour ce film. J'espérais être capable de le faire, et le fait que vous me disiez tous que j'ai réussi, ça signifie énormément pour moi." Il hésita, baissant les yeux vers la statuette. "Vous savez... Tenir cet objet, quand je me laissais aller à rêver... Je croyais que ce serait un grand honneur, et ça l'est. Je croyais que ça signifierait tout, et ça signifie en effet beaucoup. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que ce film m'a déjà donné, de ce qu'il a représenté pour moi. Qu'il ait été important pour beaucoup d'autres personnes est... Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que cela nous fait à tous. Je remercie chaque personne qui a rendu cela possible. Et bien sûr, il faut que je remercie..." Il s'interrompit et détourna le regard un moment, se mordant les lèvres. Sherlock déglutit difficilement à travers le serrement qui était soudainement apparut dans sa gorge. John se tourna à nouveau vers la salle. "Ce n'est pas seulement mon Oscar, c'est aussi celui de Sherlock, parce que je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans lui. Je suis honoré et reconnaissant de le partager avec lui. Presque aussi honoré et reconnaissant que je le suis de partager ma vie avec lui." Il reprit sa respiration et baissa les yeux. Le public était parfaitement silencieux; tout le monde voyait que John s'efforçait de ne pas craquer. Sherlock sentit son propre menton trembloter. Quand John releva les yeux, il regarda droit dans sa direction. "Sherlock, de tout ce que ce film a fait pour moi, le plus important, et de loin, est de m'avoir conduit jusqu'à toi." Sa voix devint rauque sur les derniers mots. Le cœur de Sherlock fit une embardée sur les côtés de sa cage thoracique et il laissa échapper un souffle saccadé, sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes. John leva son Oscar. "Merci à tous. Je suis très honoré."

La musique recommença pendant qu'il s'éloignait, Natalie le serrant encore dans ses bras et se pendant à son bras en quittant la scène avec lui. Sherlock agrippa les bras de son fauteuil pour s'empêcher de bondir et de le suivre. L'émission passa à la publicité. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna sur Ang qui lui souriait. "Félicitations. Il le méritait vraiment," dit-il.

"Oui, il le méritait," dit Sherlock.

Un inconnu se matérialisa sur le siège de John. Sherlock regarda devant lui, songeant au temps qu'il faudrait avant de pouvoir toucher John et le voir à nouveau. Il y avait encore l'Oscar du meilleur film, bien sûr, et John serait coincé avec la presse pour au moins une heure. Des plans surgirent dans son esprit pour s'introduire dans la salle de presse quand ce serait terminé, mais il ne voulait pas accaparer l'heure de gloire de John.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait _impatient_ d'arriver à l'interminable circuit des soirées post-Oscars, mais au moins il serait avec John. Ça pouvait rendre n'importe quoi supportable.

* * *

><p>John ne se souvenait pas d'avoir marché jusqu'à la scène. Il se souvenait à peine d'avoir parlé. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il se souvenait seulement d'avoir baissé les yeux et d'avoir vu Sherlock au premier rang. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de s'être éloigné du micro, mais voilà qu'il se trouvait dans les coulisses avec Natalie qui le serrait dans ses bras, et que quelque chose de lourd se trouvait dans sa main.<p>

"Je suis tellement contente que tu aies gagné," disait-elle. Elle recula, sautillant légèrement sur ses orteils. "J'espérais vraiment, mais après que Jim ait gagné les SAG je ne savais plus comment tout cela finirait."

Il fixa son Oscar. "Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je l'ai vraiment remporté," dit-il, ahuri. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose d'embarrassant? Je ne me souviens pas, tout est flou."

"Tu as fait un discours fantastique. Très sincère. Sherlock a pleuré."

"Sherlock?" dit John, incrédule. "_Mon_ Sherlock?"

"Il avait l'air tellement fier." Elle posa la main sur son bras. "John, il t'ont offert une standing ovation."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui." Elle sourit. "J'espère que ça calmera certaines de tes craintes concernant ta carrière."

"Je souhaiterais que ce soit vrai. C'est fabuleux de recevoir ce genre de soutien, et j'apprécie beaucoup, mais toi et moi nous savons bien que les applaudissements à la soirée des Oscars ne vont pas toujours de paire avec les projets le lendemain."

"Cela dit, tu es maintenant un acteur oscarisé, personne ne pourras te l'enlever."

John sourit, baissant les yeux sur son - _son!- _Oscar. "C'est ce que je suis, pas vrai?"

"J'espère que tu es prêt pour la salle de presse."

"J'attends l'annonce du meilleur film et j'y vais."

Natalie l'embrassa sur la joue et le laissa seul avec les placeurs et les machinistes. Il regarda le morceau de public qu'il pouvait voir; heureusement, ce morceau incluait Sherlock, qui était assis bien sagement avec ses jambes croisées, un inconnu à ses côtés.

La musique s'intensifia, et ensuite Martin Scorsese prit la parole pour annoncer le gagnant du Meilleur Film. Il lut les nominés (sept cette année) et un clip de chacun fut montré. Le clip de _À un Étranger_ était extrait d'une des scènes favorites de John: la première fois que Mark présente Benjamin à sa famille. C'était une scène pleine d'humour étalé par-dessus une marmite bouillante de tension et de suspicion, et ça n'avait pas été facile à jouer.

Roulements de tambour.

"Et l'Oscar revient à... _The Artist!_"

John soupira. Enfin, s'il avait pu choisir le film qui l'emporterait sur eux, il aurait choisi celui-là. Sherlock et lui l'avaient adoré. La soirée leur avait apporté beaucoup de récompenses, mais plus important encore (en tout cas pour lui) était la bonne réception que le public leur avait réservé.

"Monsieur Watson, si vous voulez bien me suivre..." dit l'un des placeurs.

L'heure suivante s'écoula en un tourbillon de lumières éblouissantes, de flashs d'appareils photos et de questions arrivant sur lui de toutes les directions. Le contingent de la presse était encore plus frénétique que d'habitude à cause de son "bouleversement émotionnel" (qu'on lui demanda de commenter/analyser/extrapoler/ressentir pas moins de cinq fois) et de son "revirement professionnel dramatique" (qu'il dût justifier/expliquer), sans oublier les suites de sa "révélation personnelle" (à laquelle on lui demanda de réagir de plus de manières qu'il ne l'avait cru possible). Quelqu'un posa une question sur les insinuations de Moriarty concernant les coups publicitaires, quelqu'un d'autre sur les plans de carrière de John, et quelqu'un, bizarrement, lui demanda s'il avait vu _Torch Song Trilogy._

John aurait dû s'y attendre, mais alors que la conférence de presse touchait à sa fin sans désastre majeur, il commit l'erreur de laisser retomber sa garde. Une journaliste de l'un des plus grands blogs se leva et posa sa question, en contenant à peine son enthousiasme.

"John, est-ce que Sherlock et vous avez des projets de mariage?"

Il était passé vraiment près. John était tellement étourdi et épuisé après sa victoire que c'était presque sorti tout seul. _Oui, en effet. D'ailleurs, nous sommes fiancés. Sherlock m'a demandé de l'épouser pendant que nous nous préparions pour la cérémonie, et j'ai dit oui sans hésiter. _Il se rattrapa juste à temps. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher cette bombe sans en parler d'abord à Sherlock et à Irène. Sherlock lui pardonnerait, mais il craignait de faire ressortir le côté obscur d'Irène. Il se creusa la cervelle à la recherche d'une réponse raisonnable. "Nous avons à peine eu le temps d'y réfléchir," dit-il. "Reposez-moi la question dans un mois quand nous aurons un peu repris notre souffle."

Enfin, son interrogatoire s'acheva. Irène apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte quand le temps fut écoulé; dès qu'il furent hors de vue des journalistes, elle fondit sur lui en un câlin féroce. "John, tu es merveilleux. Je ne t'obligerai plus jamais à faire des choses que tu n'as pas envie de faire, plus jamais."

"On verra combien de temps ça va durer," dit-il en riant et en lui tapotant le dos.

"Laisse-moi voir ça," dit-elle en tendant la main vers son Oscar. Il le lui donna et elle le soupesa. "Oh John, je sais que tu ne vois pas les choses de cette manière, mais personne ne l'a plus mérité que toi."

"Sherlock le méritait plus que moi. Son interprétation a rendu la mienne possible."

"Je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point _ton _interprétation a rendu _la sienne _possible. Comme je suis sûre qu'il te le rappellerait s'il était là."

"Où est-il?" dit John en regardant autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il désirait pour l'instant était attraper cet homme par les revers de son col et embrasser goulûment son accent snob.

"Il nous attend dans le hall. Viens, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le retrouver." John suivit Irène dans les escaliers et repéra Sherlock immédiatement; il était à l'autre bout de la salle en train de discuter avec Ron Howard. Sherlock le vit presque au même instant. John le vit s'excuser; ils se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin et Sherlock le souleva dans une étreinte serrée. John expira, redescendant enfin sur Terre. "J'ai gagné," dit-il, réduit aux simples affirmations.

"Je sais, John. Je te l'avais dit." John recula et lui sourit. "Et tu ne m'as pas cru."

"Non, c'est vrai," dit John en riant. "Je suppose que ça m'apprendra." Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock, les sentiments qu'il avait pour cet homme lui montant un peu à la tête. "Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit tantôt. Chaque mot. Enfin, je suppose que oui; je m'en souviens à peine."

"Je sais que tu le pensais. Tu penses toujours ce que tu dis, et tu mérites tout ça, non seulement pour ton interprétation mais pour être le genre d'homme que tu es. Tu mérites chaque bonne chose qui puisse t'arriver." Sherlock s'arrêta, l'air un peu perplexe d'entendre ce discours sortir de sa propre bouche. John soupçonnait Sherlock de s'être légèrement imbibé en l'attendant.

John sourit. "Chaque bonne chose qui puisse m'arriver?"

"Oui."

"Rien ne pourrait surpasser ce qui m'arrive déjà."

Sherlock acquiesça. "Tu as gagné ce soir."

John secoua la tête. "Je t'ai rencontré."

Sherlock le fixa avec un air perdu, émerveillé sur son visage, comme un enfant à qui on a dit que si, le père Noël existe bel et bien, finalement. John sourit et l'attira dans un baiser. Des gens les regardaient, mais il s'en fichait. S'il avait envie d'embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait dans le hall du Théâtre Kodak, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

_Parce que j'ai remporté un Oscar, je fais ce que je veux, et allez vous faire voir._

* * *

><p>La carrière d'acteur de John lui avait donné beaucoup d'expérience avec la célébrité, et avec la manière dont les gens voulaient subitement devenir son ami, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Est-ce que c'était comme ça sans arrêt pour les gens comme George? Comment faisaient-ils pour gérer tout ça?<p>

Il n'avait jamais été en position de "tenir sa cour," comme on disait, mais c'est ce que Sherlock et lui finirent par faire au Bal du Gouverneur. Leur arrivée fut saluée par des applaudissements nourris et des acclamations. John, pris dans le moment, avait brandi son Oscar en l'air comme un boxeur professionnel, s'attirant encore plus d'acclamations, mais ensuite il dût s'en séparer.

"Mais...je ne veux pas l'abandonner," avait-il dit tandis qu'ils marchaient vers l'atelier de gravure. "Et si ils réalisent que c'était une terrible erreur et qu'ils refusent de me le rendre?"

"Ils vont juste graver ton nom dessus," dit Sherlock, un bras autour des épaules de John. "Ils vont te le rendre immédiatement, c'est promis." Quelques invités aux alentours entendirent cet échange et leur lancèrent des sourires. "C'est à toi, pour toujours. Tu veux quand même ton nom dessus, non?"

John avait poussé un soupir, contemplant sa statuette avec tendresse. "Je suppose que oui." Il l'avait tendue avec une petite moue boudeuse, et ils avaient rejoint la soirée à temps pour le dîner.

Dans le passé, quand il avait assisté à ce genre de soirée (et à ce même évènement à deux reprises), il avait toujours envié ces célébrités assez connues ou influentes pour s'asseoir quelque part et laisser les autres manœuvrer pour obtenir un face à face avec eux. Il avait toujours fait partie de ceux qui doivent manœuvrer, mais cette fois, il n'aurait pas pu quitter sa table même s'il l'avait voulu. À la minute où il l'envisageait, quelqu'un d'autre apparaissait pour l'embrasser et le féliciter, ou un photographe se pointait et demandait une photo, ou un serveur déposait encore plus de nourriture devant lui.

Irène ne leur permit pas de rester longtemps, cependant. Ils avaient apparemment promis d'aller à la soirée d'Elton John, puis à la soirée _Vanity Fair_, et avant même que John puisse se procurer une seconde part de ce dessert affreusement succulent, Harry et Sally les poussaient vers la porte sans la moindre chance de dire au revoir à qui que ce soit.

Leur dernier arrêt de la soirée, la fête de _Vanity Fair_, consistait moins à manger et à prendre la pose qu'à boire, danser et échanger des ragots. Encore une fois, la table de John et Sherlock était celle devant laquelle tout le monde voulait s'arrêter et, dans l'idéal, se faire prendre en photo. D'ailleurs, comme preuve de leur niveau d'influence, quand George arriva avec sa compagne, _il_ demanda s'il pouvait se joindre _à eux_. "Quelle soirée incroyable, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il en prenant un siège vide.

"Je me demande encore si ce n'était pas une hallucination," dit John.

George ramassa l'Oscar de John et examina la plaque fraîchement gravée. "En tout cas, il y a vraiment ton nom dessus." Tout le monde rit. John se réinstalla contre le flanc de Sherlock, leurs mains serrées ensemble entre eux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu avec Sherlock en public avant. Il supposait qu'avoir reçu non seulement un Oscar, mais aussi une standing ovation, avait chassé ce qui lui restait de gêne.

Un visage familier émergea de la foule. "John!" appela Sarah en se frayant un chemin vers leur table.

John sourit et bondit sur ses pieds pour l'embrasser. Anthea la suivait, et elles avaient l'air éblouissantes toutes les deux. "Salut, ma grande," dit-il. "Je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas ta soirée, ce soir."

Elle soupira. "Je sais que je suis censée prendre les choses de manière élégante et dire que c'était un honneur d'être nominée, mais merde, je suis déçue et ça ne me dérange pas de l'admettre. Mais te voir gagner m'a consolée. Mon dieu, John, ton discours. C'était...eh bien, je n'ai pas arrêté de renifler, comme beaucoup de gens autour de moi."

"Je vais devoir te croire sur parole, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose." Il se pencha derrière elle pour embrasser Anthea. "Je suis ravi de vous voir ici. _Toutes les deux,_" ajouta-t-il avec insistance.

Sarah acquiesça. Elle rayonnait. "Nous ne sommes pas allées à la cérémonie ensemble. Je ne voulais pas encore répondre aux questions. Nous n'avons fait aucune déclaration, nous n'allons pas faire de communiqué de presse, elle m'accompagnera simplement à partir de maintenant et chacun peut en tirer les conclusions qui lui chantent. On peut dire que nous avons été inspirées," dit-elle en regardant Sherlock, qui discutait avec Javier Bardem.

"Parfois je voudrais que nous ayons eu la chance d'arranger notre coming-out en prenant notre temps, mais finalement je suis plutôt content que nous ayons choisi l'approche directe et douloureuse. Tout s'est achevé très vite."

"Vous allez chez Elton?"

"Nous en venons, en fait. Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps ici non plus. J'ai des engagements dans deux émissions matinales demain. C'est drôle, quand j'ai accepté de les faire, je ne pensais pas vraiment que j'allais gagner et que je serais obligé de m'y tenir. Je dois être debout à des heures indues pour le live de GMA, et puis je dois passer sur Leno demain soir. Je voudrais juste pouvoir rester allongé dans la maison toute la journée, mais je suppose que ça en vaut la peine pour mon nouveau presse-papiers."

Sarah éclata de rire. "Ton téléphone va sonner comme un enragé."

John redevint un peu plus sérieux. "Ce serait un changement agréable."

"Est-ce que ça a été difficile?" demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

"Eh bien, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Quelques projets sont tombés à l'eau, quelques directeurs de casting qui tout à coup ne me rappelaient plus. Sherlock a le projet Tesla, mais jusqu'ici je reste...sans projets à l'horizon."

"Il suffit d'un seul, John. Un seul projet qui prouve que tu fais toujours vendre, même si tu vis avec un homme."

"Tout le problème sera de trouver ce projet." Il se força à sourire. "Mais ne parlons pas business. Comment va ce magnifique bébé?"

Sherlock vérifia l'heure en attendant au bar. Il était tout juste minuit passé, et il savait qu'il devrait bientôt ramener John à la maison. Il avait des interviews prévues assez tôt, et Sherlock avait ses propres plans concernant John, plans qui devaient absolument être réalisés avant que l'un d'eux soit endormi.

Jusqu'ici, la soirée n'avait pas été complètement insupportable. John était sans doute l'attraction principale. Tout le monde voulait le féliciter, l'embrasser sur la joue, lui serrer la main, et lui dire à quel point il avait été merveilleux...mais personne ne lui demandait de téléphoner pour un projet, ou s'il était intéressé par un scénario en cours de développement. Ce genre de conversation était tout à fait de rigueur dans ce genre de soirée, qui étaient tout autant l'occasion de se faire un réseau en peu de temps que celle de boire et de faire la fête. John ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, mais aussi il ne connaissait pas ces fêtes aussi bien que Sherlock. Pour rien au monde il n'aborderait le sujet ce soir, de peur de gâcher le plaisir de John pendant cette célébration de son succès, qui était amplement mérité.

"Oh là là, quelle expression béate. Tu penses à ton chéri, c'est ça?"

Sherlock soupira. "Et alors?" Il se retourna pour faire face à Moriarty, qui semblait toujours en pleine possession de ses moyens et tiré à quatre épingles, à une heure de la nuit où la plupart des hommes avaient, au minimum, dénoué leurs cravates, mais Sherlock voyait à travers son masque. Ses yeux, et la légère altération de sa voix montraient à quel point il avait bu, et il y avait de la tension autour de ses sourcils. "On devrait être heureux quand on pense à son homme, je me trompe? Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas le savoir, tu n'en as jamais eu."

Jim s'appuya contre le comptoir. "Les médias appellent cela un revirement choquant," dit-il, suave comme du miel.

"J'étais bien trop occupé à célébrer la victoire de John pour prêter attention à ce qui se disait dans la presse."

"Je suppose que les juges ont eu pitié de lui; il était sans arrêt battu par un autre nominé. L'émotion aura joué en sa faveur."

"Et pourquoi l'émotion serait-elle de son côté, Jim? Peut-être parce que beaucoup de gens ont senti qu'il était injustement exclu des autres récompenses, à cause de cet autre nominé qui le calomniait sur les chaînes nationales? Si tel est le cas, il serait difficile de qualifier ce sentiment d'injustice."

Jim ne sembla pas impressionné. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il était attristé par une grande tragédie. "Cela me chagrine de te voir ainsi, Sherlock. Autrefois, tu étais une force sur laquelle on pouvait compter. Tu avais le contrôle. Tu t'appartenais. Tu n'étais pas encombré par des considérations extérieures. Tu étais un être conçu dans un seul but: le travail. L'art était ton seul maître. Un homme ne peut pas servir deux maîtres, Sherlock. Je crains que tu perdes ton chemin au milieu de toutes ces...émotions." Il frissonna et se pencha plus près, ses manières affables disparaissant et laissant de la vraie méchanceté apparaître derrière ses yeux. "La carrière de ton John ne durera pas, et nous le savons tous les deux. Je connais beaucoup de monde dans cette ville, Sherlock, et j'en sais beaucoup trop _sur_ les gens de cette ville. Il ne travaillera plus. Il sera éjecté et tu devras l'entretenir, jusqu'à ce que tu sois éjecté, toi aussi. Combien de temps durera encore ton amourette révolutionnaire, après ça, mmh?"

Sherlock leva son verre. "Jusqu'à-ce que la mort nous sépare," dit-il. "Et John est le genre d'homme qu'on peut prendre au mot." Il tourna les talons, satisfait de ce dernier coup de grâce, mais alors qu'il mettait plus de distance entre Jim et lui, il s'alarma. _Zut, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire?_

John le retrouva à mi-chemin de leur table. "Te voilà! C'était probablement le barman le plus lent de tous les temps!"

"J'ai croisé notre vieil ami Jim."

John leva les yeux au ciel. "Je peux me permettre de l'ignorer maintenant, je pense."

"J'ai peut-être laissé échapper que nous étions fiancés."

Le sourire de John se figea sur son visage. "Ah," dit-il, expirant lentement. "Tu viens de...le lui dire?"

"Pas directement. C'était plutôt comme une insinuation."

"Il n'aurait pas vraiment été mon premier choix, comme première personne à qui annoncer la nouvelle."

"Je sais. Je suis désolé, chéri."

John haussa les épaules. "Bah, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions décidé de garder le secret. Nous allons juste devoir le dire à Irène plus tôt que prévu."

"On dirait que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des crises imprévues qui réduisent nos options à néant."

"Tes crises ont l'art de nous pousser dans la direction que nous voulions déjà prendre, alors ne te flagelle pas pour si peu."

Sherlock sourit. "Ta capacité à accepter joyeusement mon handicap social et à le gérer ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner."

"Tu as d'autres qualités pour te recommander."

Il examina John des pieds à la tête. "J'ai peut-être oublié de mentionner que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi séduisant."

John rougit légèrement. "Merci. C'est un peu rude pour l'égo, de se promener aux côtés de quelqu'un d'aussi éclatant que toi."

"Même si j'étais d'accord sur mon charme, ce qui n'est pas le cas, ce genre de chose s'efface avec le temps. Tu as la chance de posséder des vertus qui sont immuables...et moi j'ai la chance d'en profiter quotidiennement."

John glissa sa main dans celle de Sherlock. "Nous avons toute notre vie pour profiter l'un de l'autre," dit-il.

"Oui, en effet." Sherlock sourit et le serra contre lui. Il sentit le bras de John l'entourer et il ferma les yeux, Moriarty et les Oscars et leurs carrières s'évanouissant et le laissant seul avec John, et cette vie inattendue qu'ils construisaient ensemble.

* * *

><p>Le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Après la cacophonie des douze dernières heures, l'intérieur de leur limousine était un havre de paix. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils restèrent simplement assis l'un contre l'autre, le bras de Sherlock autour des épaules de John. John laissait reposer sa main sur la cuisse de Sherlock et caressait du pouce la laine soyeuse. Il soupira quand la limousine s'arrêta devant la maison. "Enfin chez nous," dit-il. "Où vais-je le mettre?" Il montra son Oscar fraîchement gravé.<p>

"Où tu veux."

"Il faudra nous faire envoyer le tien de Londres, comme ça on pourra en faire des serre-livres."

Sherlock rit. "J'ai toujours été tenté de l'utiliser comme butoir de porte."

"Est-ce que ce serait vulgaire de le porter sur une chaîne autour de mon cou?" dit John alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison.

"Eh bien, ce serait un peu douloureux pour ton cou." Sherlock se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur la nuque de John. "Et je tiens beaucoup à ton cou," ronronna-t-il, laissant tomber sa voix dans un registre plus grave - sa méthode la plus efficace quand il voulait orienter tout de suite l'esprit de John vers le sexe.

John grogna, déposa son Oscar sur la table du hall, pivota sur lui-même, et attrapa le visage de Sherlock pour l'embrasser profondément. Il se pressa davantage contre lui, suça la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock, puis replaça un simple cheveu. "Seigneur, j'y ai pensé toute la soirée," murmura-t-il, leurs lèvres se touchant à peine pendant qu'il parlait. "Je ne crois pas avoir jamais eu autant envie de toi."

"Eh bien, tu es l'homme de la soirée," dit Sherlock, d'une voix basse et intime. "Tu peux m'avoir quand tu veux."

"Vraiment?" dit John, souriant comme si c'était Noël et qu'il avait reçu le plus brillant et le plus gros des cadeaux sous le sapin. "Tu es tout à moi?"

"Tu as dit que j'étais ta plus grande récompense pour avoir fait ce film."

L'expression de John devint un peu plus sérieuse. "Tu l'es."

Sherlock serra John dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore, en prenant son temps. Il embrassait comme John l'aimait, mains avides et effleurements rapides des lèvres, entrecoupés de baisers longs et profonds qui les entraînaient davantage l'un vers l'autre. Il glissa une main sur les fesses de John et leur donna une caresse lente et délibérée, puis il passa ses lèvres le long de la joue de John jusqu'à son oreille. "Emmène-moi au lit, John. Tu m'as fait attendre assez longtemps."

Il sentit John sourire tandis qu'il lui prenait la main et le tirait vers les escaliers. Il se laissa emmener, un serrement d'appréhension s'étirant dans son ventre à la pensée de tous les moyens par lesquels John et lui pourraient se rendre dingues cette nuit. John s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et se retourna, profitant de sa taille temporairement supérieure à celle de Sherlock pour le pencher légèrement en arrière et l'embrasser. Il recula juste assez pour que leurs lèvres se touchent à peine. "J'ai hâte de t'épouser," chuchota-t-il avant de le traîner dans le couloir jusqu'à leur chambre.

John se retourna et lui offrit un sourire en coin, cette saleté de sourire qui, il le savait, pouvait le mener n'importe où. Il promena ses mains sur la poitrine de Sherlock. "Sais-tu à quel point il était difficile de garder mes mains sur moi toute la soirée, en te regardant te balader en smoking? C'était une torture. La seule chose qui me retenait de te harceler à la vue de tous était de savoir que j'aurais le droit de te déballer à la fin de la soirée." Il glissa les mains sous la veste de Sherlock et la fit tomber de ses épaules. Il attrapa la cravate et l'attira vers le bas en un second baiser lent, profond, puis abaissa les mains pour détacher le gilet de Sherlock.

Sherlock tira sur le nœud papillon de John et l'arracha de son cou, puis s'attaqua aux boutons. Les boutons du col volèrent à travers la pièce. John lâcha Sherlock le temps de se débarrasser de sa veste et ils titubèrent tous les deux pour retirer leurs chaussures en gloussant et en s'agrippant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. John saisit les hanches de Sherlock et les pressa fort contre les siennes; Sherlock sentait sa rigidité à travers son pantalon. "Mon dieu, tout ce que tu me fais subir," dit John, glissant une main autour des fesses de Sherlock et l'embrassant à nouveau.

"Tout ce que tu _me _fais subir," dit Sherlock, en tâtonnant vers le pantalon de John. John déboutonna la chemise de Sherlock et s'inclina pour embrasser sa poitrine nue, passant la langue sur l'un des tétons de Sherlock. Sherlock soupira et cambra son dos, abaissant ses bras pour que John puisse lui enlever sa chemise. John se dégagea de son pantalon et commença à pousser Sherlock vers le lit. Le reste de leurs vêtements furent abandonnés, retirés et arrachés en chemin.

Sherlock poussa John sur le lit et grimpa sur lui, soupirant tandis qu'ils s'enlaçaient peau contre peau. Sherlock se haussa sur le coude pour embrasser John langoureusement, l'urgence de se déshabiller se calmant peu à peu. Il recula et baissa les yeux vers lui. John leva une main et plongea ses doigts dans les boucles sur la tempe de Sherlock. "Parfois je n'arrête pas de penser que j'ai bien failli ne jamais te rencontrer," dit John. "Tellement de choses ont dû emprunter une certaine direction pour nous conduire tous les deux à ce bout d'essai. Ça semble injuste que le cours des choses soit si fragile que, si je retournais en arrière et changeais un minuscule détail, nous ne serions pas ici, je n'aurais jamais fait ta connaissance, et je n'aurais pas su ce que je perdais."

"Je me suis fait les mêmes réflexions, aussi illogiques soient-elles."

"Illogiques?"

"Oui. C'est vrai que notre rencontre était le résultat d'une longue série d'évènements, et que changer l'un d'entre eux aurait tout fait dérailler. Mais cela est aussi vrai pour chaque moment de ta vie, et pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé un jour. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce que nous avons manqué par hasard. Nous pouvons seulement savoir ce que nous avons maintenant. Et j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

John essaya de sourire, mais ses lèvres tremblaient trop. "Bon sang, je t'aime tellement. Je... je voudrais pouvoir te le dire mieux. D'une façon plus poétique."

"C'est poétique, peu importe comment tu le dis." John sourit, et Sherlock s'inclina pour l'embrasser à nouveau. John soupira contre sa bouche et lui rendit son baiser, les faisant basculer l'un sur l'autre. Il se glissa entre les cuisses de Sherlock et manœuvra sa main entre elles, saisissant la queue de Sherlock et lui imprimant quelques longues caresses. Sherlock soupesa les fesses de John et enroula leurs jambes ensemble, en se haussant pour embrasser John plus fort. "Comment me veux-tu ce soir?" murmura-t-il. "Tout ce que tu voudras, tu n'as qu'à le dire."

"Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi," dit John, à bout de souffle, embrassant toujours Sherlock en même temps qu'il parlait. "Je veux te monter jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses. Je veux regarder ton visage en sachant que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ressembler à ça. Que je t'ai fait _ressentir_ ça," dit-il, en ponctuant sa phrase d'une caresse longue et ferme sur la queue de Sherlock.

"Bon sang, John," haleta Sherlock, l'excitation déferlant à travers lui. John sourit et descendit le long du corps de Sherlock pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Sherlock gronda et enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de John, encore tout collants du produit que le styliste y avait mis. "J'avais pensé que... peut-être... tu voudrais... oh, seigneur, oui comme ça... me baiser."

John fredonna autour de sa queue, puis se retira et leva les yeux vers lui, les lèvres humides et les joues rouges. "Tu auras ta chance," dit-il, avec un sourire en coin vicieux. "J'adore t'avoir à l'intérieur de moi. J'adore ce que ça te fait. Et j'adore - mais vraiment j'adore - ta queue." Il se pencha et la glissa de nouveau dans sa bouche.

"Ooooh John, vas-y doucement, ou tu seras obligé d'attendre," haleta Sherlock, ses hanches faisant des petites poussées involontaires dans la bouche de John.

John se retira et rampa sur le corps de Sherlock, embrassant son nombril et sa poitrine. "Je ne vais pas attendre," gronda-t-il, suçant et mordillant le cou de Sherlock. "Je te voulais juste bien dur, prêt à me donner une bonne partie de jambes en l'air."

Sherlock retira le lubrifiant de la table de nuit et en versa sur ses doigts, puis contourna les hanches de John et glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur. John poussa un petit cri et poussa ses fesses contre la main de Sherlock. "Oh, tu auras ta partie de jambes en l'air, John," murmura-t-il à son oreille. "Tu pourrais recevoir plus que ce que tu avais demandé." Il lubrifia sa queue et la maintint en position pendant que John se glissait sur lui. La tête de Sherlock retomba lourdement sur les coussins quand il se sentit entouré par la chaleur étroite de John, submergé par l'odeur de John, le corps de John, ses mains sur le torse de Sherlock et les petits bruits qu'il fit en se mettant à bouger.

"Sherlock," souffla John, la tête penchée en arrière. "Oui, mon dieu, juste là..." Il se positionna dans le creux des hanches de Sherlock et poussa en avant, et les yeux de Sherlock roulèrent dans leurs orbites. John produisit un rire bas et sexy et poussa encore. "Tu aimes ça, bébé?"

"Merde," dit Sherlock. C'était apparemment la totalité de son vocabulaire pour l'instant. Il agrippa les hanches de John qui se balançaient d'avant en arrière. John se pencha en avant et l'embrassa, plantant ses genoux et ruant contre lui tandis que Sherlock nouait ses bras autour du torse de John et lui rendait son baiser, d'une manière un peu frénétique. Il s'appuya sur ses pieds et poussa vers le haut.

Une sorte de rugissement désespéré s'échappa de la gorge de John et sa mâchoire se contracta. "Mmh, oui, comme ça," marmonna-t-il, Sherlock le refit, plus fort, et John poussa à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'ils établissent un rythme. John tendit la main et agrippa la tête de lit pour s'appuyer dessus pour pouvoir ruer plus fort, fixant le visage de Sherlock avec de la sueur gouttant de son front, rouge et essoufflé et la chose la plus sexy qu'il avait jamais vue. Il attrapa l'érection de John et la serra, sentant son propre orgasme approcher et voulant que John jouisse, lui aussi.

Le corps de Sherlock se tendit, son souffle s'accélérant en halètements rapides. "John... je suis..."

"Oui, vas-y," souffla John. "Jouis à l'intérieur de moi. Tu y es presque?"

"Mmh... presque, oui..." Sherlock le branla plus vite, de cette poigne légère avec le pouce sur le sommet, juste comme John l'aimait. "Jouis avec moi."

"Oui, je vais... oh, Sherlock... maintenant, vas-y maintenant!"

Le dos de Sherlock se cambra et il jouit, sa main bougeant encore sur le sexe de Sherlock; John suivit quelques secondes plus tard, criant et se répandant sur l'estomac de Sherlock. Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles quelques instants, respirant bruyamment et accusant le contrecoup, ensuite John se détendit lentement, lui lançant un sourire. Il poussa un soupir de joie et passa ses mains tout le long de la poitrine trempée de Sherlock plusieurs fois. Sherlock fit courir ses mains le long des bras de John, heureux de regarder son visage comblé. "J'espère que ça remplissait les conditions d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air," dit-il.

John sourit et se coucha dans les bras de Sherlock, se retirant de lui en glissant sur le côté en se blottissant contre lui. "Une très bonne partie de jambes en l'air," dit-il. "On pourrait peut-être attendre une demi-heure et échanger nos places?"

Sherlock jeta un œil à l'horloge. "Aussi tentant que cela puisse paraître, mon amour, tu as une interview en live dans trois heures et demie. Nous devrions dormir un peu."

"Je suis tout collant, et toi aussi."

Il se redressa et tira John du lit. "Viens, alors. Voyons en combien de temps nous pouvons nous laver."

En fin de compte, ils pouvaient se laver très vite. Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient de retour dans leur lit, sous les couvertures cette fois, les cheveux mouillés et frais et serrés l'un contre l'autre. "Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai gagné," chuchota John.

"Ça n'aura pas l'air réel tant que ce ne sera pas réel en plein jour. Je me souviens de cette impression." John se rapprocha encore, blottissant sa tête sous la mâchoire de Sherlock, pressant un baiser sur sa clavicule. "Je pense que c'est peut-être ce qui ressemblait le plus à un jour parfait," dit-il. "Si la perfection était possible, même dans cet usage hyperbolique."

Il sentit John sourire. "Parfait, hein?"

"Eh bien, rends-toi compte: je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, et tu as dit oui. Je t'ai regardé gagner un Oscar, à la place d'un homme que je hais. Je t'ai écouté me remercier dans ton discours et dire... eh bien, des choses qui demandent du courage et de la sensibilité et qui m'ont profondément touché. Après ça, nous sommes allés à des fêtes fabuleuses où presque tout Hollywood s'est incliné devant nous pour nous lécher les bottes. Et enfin, le dernier point mais non le moindre, j'ai enfin, enfin pu faire ce que toi tu fais depuis des mois."

John leva la tête, fronçant les sourcils. "Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Sherlock sourit. "Coucher avec un acteur oscarisé."

John resta bouche bée un moment, puis éclata de rire, sa tête retombant sur la poitrine de Sherlock - et s'il y avait bien une chose que Sherlock avait apprise, c'est qu'il était incapable de ne pas participer quand John était pris d'un fou rire. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils faillirent ne pas entendre l'alerte de message entrant. Sherlock ramassa son téléphone et ouvrit le message. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" dit John. "Mon dieu, pourvu que ce soit quelque chose que nous pouvons régler depuis ce lit."

"C'est un lien de la part d'Irène - ça dit 'LA photo de la soirée.'" Il cliqua sur le lien; quand la photo se chargea, le souffle de Sherlock se figea.

"Quoi?" dit John en se tordant le cou. Sherlock tendit le téléphone pour lui montrer. C'était une photo d'eux, prise à la soirée de Vanity Fair. Ils étaient enlacés, les yeux fermés, tous les deux absolument comblés. Le bras de John était enroulé derrière le dos de Sherlock, son Oscar à la main. John soupira. "Regarde-nous," dit-il.

"Je voudrais bien avoir une copie de ça," dit Sherlock.

"Moi aussi." John toucha l'écran et zooma légèrement. "Nous avons l'air vraiment heureux."

Sherlock éteignit son téléphone et le mit sur le côté, puis croisa le regard de John à l'autre bout de l'oreiller. "Les photos ne mentent pas."

* * *

><p><em>NDT: Joyeux anniversaire Glasgow! Je te souhaite une multitude de bonne choses pour aujourd'hui, plein d'amour, de slash, et pluie de chocolats sur la Terre :D<em>

_Je signale aussi que j'ai déjà posté le chapitre suivant et l'épilogue. _


	20. Chapter 19

[Transcription de _60 Minutes, _émis le 27 mai 2012]

[Lesley Stahl est dans le studio de 60 Minutes; elle parle devant une grande affiche montrant la célèbre photo de John Watson et Sherlock Holmes enlacés]

**Lesley Stahl:** Ils font tous les deux partie des acteurs les plus connus de leur génération. L'un d'eux est un acteur oscarisé de formation classique, connu pour ses drames artistiques et son cinéma indépendant, l'autre est une star très prisée de la comédie romantique. Mais jusqu'à l'année dernière, leurs carrières extraordinaires étaient au point mort. Des scores médiocres au box office; des opportunités manquées. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de quelque chose de neuf, de quelque chose de différent, et cela ils l'ont trouvé dans le dernier film d'Ang Lee, _À un Étranger_. Mais malgré les cinq Oscars remportés par le film, c'est l'histoire d'amour inattendue entre les deux acteurs principaux, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, qui a fait les gros titres.

Ce soir, notre correspondante invitée de _60 Minutes_ Diane Sawyer s'est rendue auprès de John et Sherlock pour leur toute première interview en tant que couple marié.

[Diane Sawyer marche aux côtés de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson sur le terrain de leur propriété du Sussex, en Angleterre. Holmes et Watson se tiennent par la main]

**Diane:** Félicitations pour votre mariage!

**Sherlock:** Merci.

**John:** Nous avons célébré la cérémonie juste là [montre le jardin]. C'était charmant. Très intime.

**Sherlock:** Ce qui a causé pas mal de _Sturm und Drang _chez notre publiciste.

**Diane:** Elle voulait une couverture médiatique?

**John:** Elle voulait quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais nous sommes restés fermes sur nos positions. Juste quelques amis et la famille.

**Diane:** Pourquoi ici?

**John:** C'est un endroit particulier pour nous. Nous y avons passé beaucoup de temps.

**Diane:** [voix off; séquence de Diane, John et Sherlock se baladant sur le terrain] John Watson vient d'une famille pauvre; Sherlock Holmes a grandi dans un milieu aisé. Watson a appris le métier d'acteur dans des cours du soir et par lui-même; Holmes a reçu, en termes d'éducation, tout ce que l'argent pouvait offrir de mieux. Et ces deux hommes, si différents par leur histoire et par leur approche de leur métier, devaient unir leurs forces pour créer ce que l'on a appelé un chef d'œuvre moderne du cinéma. Ils ont fait ce film en espérant renouveler leur carrière. Aucun d'entre eux n'imaginait que cette expérience changerait aussi leur vie.

[intérieur de la maison. Diane est assise dans un fauteuil moelleux face à Sherlock et John assis sur le canapé. Ils sont assez proches mais sans se toucher; ils sont à l'aise et détendus, ici dans leur propre maison.]

**Diane:** John, vous avez grandi dans la pauvreté.

**John:** oui.

**Diane:** Comment cette expérience vous a-t-elle façonné?

**John:** Elle m'a permis d'apprécier la sécurité à sa juste valeur. C'est ce qui m'a motivé durant toute ma carrière: la recherche d'un emploi stable et d'un revenu régulier.

**Diane:** Quel a été votre premier emploi?

**John:** Mon premier vrai job a été l'armée. J'aurais pu aller à l'université, j'avais des notes suffisantes, mais l'Armée m'offrait la sécurité dont j'avais besoin.

**Diane:** Combien de temps avez-vous servi?

**John:** Quatre ans. J'espérais faire carrière, mais tout est parti en fumée quand on m'a tiré dans la jambe pendant les émeutes de Dumcree. Il fallait que je trouve autre chose à faire de ma vie, alors je me suis tourné vers les cours du soir, en pensant suivre des cours pour devenir électricien ou quelque chose d'autre. À la place, j'ai découvert le théâtre.

**Diane:** Parlez-nous de votre première expérience.

**John:** Eh bien je m'étais lié d'amitié avec une fille dans l'un de mes cours...

**Sherlock:** Avec une fille? Quelle fille?

**John:** Chut. Je raconte une histoire. Elle était dans le club de théâtre, elle m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient toujours plus de garçons pour les auditions, et elle m'a demandé si j'avais déjà joué dans une pièce. Je n'avais jamais essayé, mais ça avait l'air amusant. Alors j'y suis allé pour rire. Après mon audition, le directeur est venu me parler et il m'a dit: "Tu es sûr que c'est la première fois que tu fais ça?" Il a dit que j'avais un talent inné, et il m'a donné un rôle important. [pause] Je n'avais jamais eu de talent inné. On ne m'avait jamais dit que j'avais un don pour quoi que ce soit. Tout est allé très vite. Dès le premier jour de répétition, ce premier script, la première fois qu'on m'a donné accès à une scène, je suis devenu accro.

**Diane:** Et quel a été votre premier job rémunéré en tant qu'acteur?

**John:** Oh seigneur. Laissez-moi réfléchir. Je crois que c'était une publicité pour une société locale d'électroménager. Ils m'ont payé vingt livres pour avoir l'air enchanté devant une sélection de machines à laver.

**Sherlock:** Ne vous donnez pas la peine de la chercher sur le net. J'ai remué ciel et terre sans succès.

**John:** Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tellement à la retrouver.

**Sherlock:** C'est la seule pièce qui manque à ma collection personnelle de tout ce que tu as filmé. Elle me nargue, John. Elle me nargue.

**Diane:** Vous avez fait du chemin depuis les publicités locales jusqu'aux Oscars. Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici?

**John:** Tout le mérite en revient à mon agent, Mike Stamford. J'ai fait beaucoup de théâtre, puis j'ai commencé à obtenir des petits jobs avec la BBC. J'ai joué beaucoup de meilleurs amis et d'ex-copains et de collègues ces deux premières années. J'ai cru que j'étais parti pour une carrière tranquille et stable en tant que second rôle, un de ces visages vaguement familiers, et ça m'allait très bien. Mais ensuite Mike m'a vu dans une pièce et a décidé que j'étais sa prochaine vedette - c'est ce qu'il a dit, en tout cas. C'est Mike qui m'a déniché l'audition pour _Rewind_.

**Diane:** Le film qui a changé votre carrière.

**John:** Oui.

**Diane:** _Rewind_ a été un succès critique et commercial surprenant, et qui a fait de vous une star en une nuit. Comment c'était?

**John:** Je n'ai jamais imaginé que _Rewind_ serait si populaire. On pourrait appeler ça l'effet _Quatre mariages et un enterrement, _où une petite comédie romantique décalée est reconnue et adoptée par le grand public, et voilà, j'étais le nouveau Hugh Grant. Et tout à coup, j'avais _de l'argent_. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête: _à quand le prochain film?_

**Diane:** En quoi la sécurité financière vous a-t-elle changé?

**John:** En fait je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que _j'avais_ cette sécurité. Tout pouvait disparaître à n'importe quel moment. Alors il fallait que j'accepte le prochain film qu'on me proposait, et le suivant, et le suivant. Je n'ai jamais voulu m'arrêter, pas un seul instant. Si je m'arrêtais, tout le monde pouvait m'oublier. Ils pouvaient se réveiller et réaliser qu'ils avaient donné tous ces jobs de rêve à une personne ordinaire et moyenne comme moi.

**Sherlock:** C'est ridicule.

**John:** Quoi?

**Sherlock:** Tu n'es ni ordinaire ni moyen.

**John:** Et tu n'es pas du tout partial.

**Sherlock:** L'Académie est d'accord avec moi, tout comme tes légions d'admirateurs. Et je dois réfuter cette idée selon laquelle mon affection personnelle pour toi me rendrait incapable d'un jugement impartial.

**John:** [à Diane] Oui, il parle vraiment comme ça tout le temps.

**Sherlock:** Tu changes de sujet, John.

**John:** Eh bien, tu m'as interrompu.

**Diane:** [riant] Dois-je revenir plus tard?

**John:** Désolé. Revenons à votre question.

**Diane:** Je ne sais pas, j'aime bien vous regarder vous chamailler.

**John:** Tant mieux, parce que ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois!

**Diane:** Dans les quatre années qui ont suivi _Rewind_, vous avez été l'une des stars les plus rentables d'Hollywood.

**John:**_ C'est toujours bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un me décrire de cette manière, parce que ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je me voyais. Chaque fois que l'un de mes films se vendait bien, c'était une surprise._

**Diane:** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Après tous vos succès, quand _À un Étranger_ est arrivé, votre carrière avait considérablement ralenti.

**John:** Je voudrais avoir une réponse claire et raisonnable à cette question. Je crois que j'avais peur de recevoir une réaction violente. Le succès est un bienfait, mais aussi une malédiction. Si vous échouez après avoir réussi, c'est tellement pire que si vous n'aviez jamais réussi du tout. Alors il fallait que je continue à travailler. J'avais atteint un point où j'étais capable de soutenir mes parents, d'aider mes frères et sœurs, et le besoin de maintenir cet état de fait était très fort. Ce n'était pas la meilleure approche pour prendre des décisions professionnelles. De manière ironique, j'ai foncé tout droit dans ce que j'avais voulu éviter. [il hésite] Si _À un Étranger _ne m'avait pas été offert sur un plateau d'argent, je ne sais pas où je serais à l'heure qu'il est.

**Diane:** Sherlock, vous avez débuté différemment dans la vie.

**Sherlock:** Oui, très différemment.

**Diane:** Votre famille était plutôt aisée.

**Sherlock:** Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous étions particulièrement aisés, en grande partie parce que nous étions constamment entourés de gens qui l'étaient encore plus. Mon père était diplomate, et donc mes parents connaissaient beaucoup de gens qui avaient un mode de vie beaucoup plus élevé, dirons-nous. J'étais toujours le garçon le moins snob de l'école.

[John rit]

**Sherlock:** Quoi?

**John:** Difficile de t'imaginer comme le moins snob de quoi que ce soit.

**Sherlock: **Curieusement, c'est assez facile à Eton, avec toute la progéniture de l'aristocratie anglaise.

**John:** Je vais devoir te croire sur parole.

**Sherlock:** Ma famille était bien dotée, c'est vrai, mais plus en bonnes relations qu'en billets de banque.

**Diane:** Quand avez-vous décidé de vous consacrer à l'art dramatique?

**Sherlock:** Je n'étudie jamais quelque chose que résolument, dans le but d'y exceller. Mes autres centres d'intérêt étaient trop ésotériques pour être viables en tant que domaines d'étude... J'aurais été obligé d'inventer ma propre profession pour pouvoir les poursuivre. Mais le théâtre présentait un flot constant de défis et de nouvelles stimulations. C'était comme si ce métier avait été conçu spécialement pour moi.

**Diane:** Votre famille a été le sujet de nombreuses spéculations, en raison du mystère qui l'entoure.

**Sherlock:** Je ne parle jamais de ma famille par respect pour leur vie privée.

**Diane:** Nous savons seulement que vous avez un frère plus âgé.

**Sherlock:** C'est exact. Il est dans... les services publiques. Mais vous avez omis un membre crucial de ma famille.

**Diane:** Qui donc?

**Sherlock:** J'ai aussi un mari.

[John rougit et lui donne un coup de coude, Sherlock le lui rend et ils sourient tous les deux]

**Diane:** Toutes mes excuses.

**John:** Nous sommes encore en train de nous habituer à ce terme et nous l'utilisons à tout bout de champ, j'en ai bien peur.

**Sherlock:** Passe-moi le sel, cher mari.

**John:** As-tu enclenché l'alarme, cher époux?

**Sherlock:** Ce pull est hideux, mon époux adoré.

**John:** Attends, quel pull est hideux?

**Sherlock:** Celui-ci. [il fait un geste vers sa poitrine]

**John:** Le pull de Fair Isle que ma sœur m'a envoyé? C'est une technique ancestrale de tricot qui vient du pays de mes ancêtres. Ce n'est pas hideux. _Cher mari_.

**Sherlock:** Peut-être qu'on devrait en discuter plus tard quand nous ne passerons pas à la télévision.

**John:** Pas de problème, ils peuvent le couper au montage.

**Diane:** Il faudra me passer sur le corps. [ils rient] Sherlock, le grand tournant de votre carrière était _Out of Noise_. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment c'était de faire ce film?

**Sherlock:** C'était comme une piqûre de rappel. Je croyais qu'après la RADA, je pourrais maîtriser tout ce qu'Hollywood me soumettrait. Je croyais que j'arriverais avec ma bonne éducation et quelques coups de fil et que tout me réussirait. [il hausse les épaules] J'étais jeune.

**Diane:** C'était plus difficile que vous ne l'aviez imaginé?

**Sherlock:** C'était _différent_. J'ai dû changer mes méthodes au pied levé, m'adapter à un nouveau pays et à de nouvelles conditions de travail, et je devais le faire tout en jouant du violon.

**Diane:** Ça a dû fonctionner; votre interprétation vous a valu une nomination aux Oscars.

**Sherlock:** Oui.

**Diane:** Étiez-vous surpris?

**Sherlock:** Non, pas vraiment. J'avais lu les critiques, et chaque critique et chaque personne d'importance avait prédit ma nomination. J'étais_ ravi_, mais pas surpris. Je n'étais pas surpris non plus quand je n'ai pas gagné; je ne l'avais jamais espéré. J'avais pris cette nomination pour ce qu'elle était, une sorte de "bienvenue au club." Cela me donnait plus d'options, ce dont j'étais reconnaissant.

**Diane:** Des options dont vous avez pleinement profité durant les années qui ont suivi votre nomination, ce qui a mené à votre interprétation couronnée d'un Oscar dans _Kanizsa_. Comment en êtes-vous venu à faire ce film?

**Sherlock:** Le réalisateur m'avait repéré pour ce rôle, alors il a envoyé le script à mon agent. Je n'étais pas le seul candidat, mais je pensais que le rôle m'irait comme un gant. Finalement, c'est ce qu'il a pensé aussi. C'était un tournage stimulant.

**Diane:** Certains pensent que le film était une tentative évidente de votre part de remporter un Oscar. C'est quasiment l'histoire d'un personnage unique, et le rôle était exigeant.

**Sherlock:** J'en ai entendu parler, oui. Si les autres pensent que j'ai pris ce rôle pour les Oscars, c'est leur prérogative. Je peux honnêtement affirmer que je n'ai jamais pensé aux Oscars en choisissant un projet. Mon intérêt se concentre sur les challenges que le script me fournit en tant qu'artiste, et sur la manière dont je pense pouvoir communiquer le personnage. Le travail est tout ce qui m'importe.

**Diane:** Si c'est le cas, comment expliquez-vous le ralentissement que votre carrière a connu ces dernières années?

**Sherlock:** Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'expliquer. C'est dans la nature de ce milieu. Personne ne s'investit dans un projet en pensant qu'il va échouer. Certains films que j'ai fait après _Kanizsa_... n'ont pas trouvé leur public. Certains sont devenus des films assez différents de ceux pour lesquels j'avais signé. C'est aussi dans la nature de ce métier, personne ne peut rien y faire.

**Diane:** Assumez-vous une part de responsabilité pour cette série de films assez médiocres?

**Sherlock:** À l'époque, non. En prenant un peu de recul, j'ai peut-être été excessivement têtu en choisissant mes projets.

**Diane:** De quelle façon?

**Sherlock:** Je peux être assez... obstiné. [John rit] Il est possible que j'aie choisi des projets moins accessibles juste pour prouver que j'étais trop bien pour courtiser le public de masse.

**John:** En d'autres termes, que tu étais trop bien pour faire ce que moi j'ai fait.

**Sherlock:** N'importe quel acteur qui souhaite faire des films qui soient à la fois bien reçus par la critique et rentables doit trouver l'équilibre entre l'attrait du public et le défi artistique. John et moi n'avons pas réussi à trouver cet équilibre. Il a réagit en se jetant dans l'attrait du public, moi en cherchant refuge dans le défi artistique. Aucune des deux approches n'a fonctionné.

**Diane:** Mais tout cela a changé avec _À un Étranger_.

**Sherlock:** Beaucoup de choses ont changé avec _À un Étranger_.

**Diane:** Comment en êtes-vous venus à faire ce projet tous les deux?

**Sherlock:** Mon agent m'a donné le script. Molly Hooper avait écrit le film en pensant à moi.

**John:** Je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir de réponse claire de la part de Ang sur ce qu'il a vu en moi, ou sur ce qui lui a fait dire, par les films que j'avais faits, que ce rôle m'irait bien, mais mon agent m'a dit qu'il voulait que j'auditionne. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Il m'a demandé si ça me posait un problème de jouer un homosexuel, et j'ai dit que je jouerais n'importe quel rôle pour lui.

**Sherlock:** Après avoir lu le script, je savais que je devais être dans ce film.

**John:** Il était moins enthousiaste quand il a découvert que Ang pensait à moi pour lui donner la réplique.

**Diane:** Oh, vraiment?

**Sherlock:** J'en ai bien peur. J'étais inquiet, parce que je savais ce que ce rôle exigerait de mon partenaire, et je savais que nous allions devoir travailler dans la proximité.

**Diane:** Vous avez la réputation d'être un collègue difficile.

**Sherlock:** [pince-sans-rire] Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je trouve que je suis plutôt charmant. [John rit] Je suis conscient de ma réputation. Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle n'est pas méritée. Je ne suis pas de nature très tolérante, et je suis très concentré quand je travaille. Ce qui me rend... pas très drôle. J'avais des préjugés sur John, de manière injuste, et je croyais qu'il mettrait ma patience à rude épreuve, non seulement personnellement, mais aussi en tant que partenaire. Je voulais... en réalité, j'avais besoin que ce film soit une réussite, et je n'avais pas confiance en sa capacité à remplir sa part de ce travail assez lourd.

**Diane**: John, est-ce difficile pour vous de l'entendre parler de ce qu'il pensait de vous?

**John:** Pas vraiment. Ça n'a rien de nouveau pour moi. Et j'avais l'habitude d'être pris de haut pour avoir joué dans des comédies romantiques. J'avais confiance en mes propres capacités d'acteur, mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que qui que ce soit d'autre y croie. [il sourit] Et d'ailleurs, il sait à quoi s'en tenir maintenant.

**Diane: **Beaucoup de choses ont changé entre vous pendant la conception de ce film.

**Sherlock:** C'est un euphémisme.

**Diane:** Aucun de vous deux n'avait déjà eu de relation avec un autre homme. Aviez-vous déjà pensé que vous étiez peut-être gay?

**John:** Ce n'est pas une question facile. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé de sentiments romantiques pour un autre homme, mais, pour dire la vérité, je n'en avais jamais éprouvé pour une autre femme non plus. J'avais eu des relations avec des femmes dans le passé, des femmes pour qui j'avais de l'affection et dont j'appréciais la compagnie. Mais je n'avais jamais été amoureux avant de rencontrer Sherlock.

**Sherlock: **Je n'avais jamais ressenti de lien très fort avec qui que ce soit, de l'un ou l'autre sexe, avant John. Il semble être l'exception à toutes les règles que j'ai jamais établies, et à chaque assomption que j'ai fait à propos de moi-même. Je n'ai jamais cru que je voudrais partager ma vie avec quelqu'un, et encore moins que je trouverais quelqu'un qui veuille partager la sienne avec moi.

**John:** Aux yeux de la plupart des gens, le fait que je sois marié avec Sherlock signifie que je suis gay, point final. J'accepte l'étiquette, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit tout à fait adéquate.

**Sherlock:** Je trouve les étiquettes hors de propos. John est la première personne que j'ai jamais aimée, et la seule que j'aimerai jamais. Alors toute la question tombe à côté.

**John:** Nous ne sommes pas exactement ce qui saute tout de suite à l'esprit quand on cherche des cas typiques d'homosexuels.

**Diane:** La communauté gay vous a sans aucun doute adopté.

**John:** Oui, c'est vrai. [il sourit] Nous avons reçu soixante-deux invitations pour être grands marshalls lors des Gay Pride le mois prochain. Nous sommes reconnaissants d'être acceptés dans ces communautés, et d'avoir leur soutien. Si notre existence en tant que couple homosexuel médiatique fait avancer la cause de la communauté gay, nous en sommes ravis, mais parfois je me demande si j'ai vraiment le droit de servir d'exemple. Je n'ai jamais dû réfléchir à ma sexualité, ou me demander si un homme me plaisait. Un jour j'ai regardé Sherlock et j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de lui. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'autre? Non. Ce potentiel devait être en moi depuis le début. Je vais laisser ce débat aux philosophes. Je suis heureux d'être marié avec lui, et reconnaissant d'être citoyen d'un pays qui me le permet.

**Diane:** [voix off; séquence de Diane, John et Sherlock de nouveau à l'extérieur] À notre retour, John et Sherlock parleront de leur coming-out, de leurs victoires aux Oscars, et de leur vie de couple à Hollywood.

[PUBLICITÉ]

[Diane, Sherlock, John marchant sur le terrain de la maison de Holmes et Watson dans le Sussex, Angleterre]

**Diane:** [voix off] John et Sherlock ont gardé leur relation secrète pour ne pas compromettre la sortie d'_À un Étranger_ par un barrage publicitaire. Malheureusement, ce secret n'a pas tenu; deux semaines avant la première du film, Sherlock a révélé la vérité dans un accès de colère devenu célèbre lors d'une projection du film devant la presse. Cette révélation soudaine les a jetés au centre d'une tempête médiatique alors qu'ils entamaient seulement la promotion du film qui les a fait se rencontrer.

[intérieur de la maison; Diane dans le grand fauteuil, John et Sherlock sur le canapé]

**Diane:** John, étiez-vous fâché quand Sherlock a vendu la mèche?

**John:** Je l'étais, oui, mais seulement avant de réaliser pourquoi il l'avait fait. Ensuite j'étais plutôt en colère contre moi-même. J'étais fâché de ne pas avoir compris à quel point il était blessé de garder le secret.

**Diane:** La réaction du public était-elle plus sévère que vous l'aviez imaginé? Ou plutôt moins?

**John:** Moins sévère. Sans aucun doute.

**Sherlock:** Absolument.

**John:** Je crois que nous nous étions imaginé les pires scénarios possibles, dans lesquels notre effigie était brûlée et où nous étions dénoncés dans chaque église, boycottés, enduits de goudron et plumés. Certains ont pris la parole contre nous, mais les réactions du public ont été la moindre de nos priorités, finalement.

**Diane:** Subissez-vous toujours des réactions violentes?

**Sherlock:** Oh, absolument. Des lettres de haine, des panneaux de protestation à des évènements où nous nous rendons, parfois des insultes criées vers nous et des condamnations. Mais c'est à ça que nous nous attendions. Et c'est effacé par les expressions de soutien que nous recevons régulièrement.

**Diane:** _À un Étranger_ a dépassé les attentes à la fois critiques et financières. Étiez-vous surpris par ce succès?

**John:** Je n'étais pas exactement surpris, mais j'étais certainement soulagé. Je savais que c'était un très bon film, mais je craignais que les gens soient rebutés par tout le battage médiatique.

**Diane:** Ce qui nous amène aux Oscars.

**John:** Oui.

**Diane:** Votre victoire surprise était le plus gros évènement de la soirée. Est-ce que c'était une surprise pour vous?

**Sherlock:** Je n'étais pas surpris du tout. C'était l'issue la plus probable.

**Diane:** Encore plus que votre propre victoire?

**Sherlock:** De nous deux, je considère que John est le meilleur acteur.

**John:** Oh seigneur, nous y voilà. C'est n'importe quoi. Sherlock a des talents que je ne peux qu'envier.

**Sherlock:** Des choses que j'accomplis difficilement, et que John peut faire sans effort.

**John:** On pourrait continuer comme ça longtemps. Mais pour répondre à votre question, oui, j'étais surpris. Émerveillé, enchanté, et surpris. Tout est encore un peu flou dans ma tête.

**Diane:** Votre discours a été fréquemment cité dans les jours qui ont suivi: vous avez dit que de tout ce que le film avait fait pour vous, le plus important était d'avoir amené Sherlock dans votre vie.

**John:** De loin. _À un Étranger_ a ressuscité mon amour de l'art dramatique, m'a fait gagner un Oscar, et m'a donné la chance de réinventer ma carrière. Toutes ces choses sont importantes, et fondamentales. Mais ceci... [il prend la main de Sherlock] c'est qui va donner du sens au reste de ma vie, c'est ce qui me rend vraiment heureux. Et c'est pour toujours.

**Diane:** Vous semblez très sûr de vous.

**John:** Je le suis.

**Diane:** Sherlock, votre propre réaction à la victoire de John a aussi beaucoup fait parler d'elle.

**Sherlock:** Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Les gens semblaient surpris de me voir visiblement affecté. Si voir l'homme que j'aime recevoir un Oscar n'est pas le bon moment pour montrer mes sentiments, alors je ne vois vraiment pas quand je pourrais le faire.

**Diane:** Comment c'était de le voir là haut?

**Sherlock:** Dès que j'ai réalisé à quel point John était doué, j'ai eu envie que le reste du monde le voie aussi. Je voulais qu'ils sachent tous qu'ils avaient tort à propos de lui, tout comme moi au début. Quand mes sentiments pour lui ont changé, ce désir a évolué et est devenu un désir de le voir heureux, et reconnu comme le grand acteur qu'il est. Le voir avec cet Oscar à la main était l'accomplissement de ce souhait. Puis l'entendre dire ce qu'il a dit... [il hésite] Le fait est que c'est moi le plus chanceux, ici. J'ai eu la chance de gagner l'affection et la compagnie d'un homme bon, honnête et talentueux, qui est aussi patient et généreux. Lui, par contre, doit tolérer les nombreuses failles de mon caractère, et j'avais peur qu'il se réveille un jour et qu'il prenne conscience qu'il n'a pas grand chose à y gagner, et que tout s'arrête là.

[John détourne le regard, en clignant des yeux]

**Diane:** John, à quoi pensez-vous pour l'instant?

**John:** Je pense que même s'il est brillant, il peut aussi être profondément stupide.

**Sherlock:** Remarquez que j'ai dit que _j'avais_ peur. Je suis un homme rationnel, et John m'a épousé de son plein gré. Par conséquent, même si je pense toujours que je reçois tout l'avantage dans cette relation, j'admets qu'il y est attaché.

**John:** Je le suis. Et tu sais pourquoi, parce que je t'ai dit pourquoi.

**Sherlock:** Savoir pourquoi et y croire sont deux choses différentes.

**Diane:** Racontez-nous ces premières semaines après les Oscars.

**John:** Le premier jour était assez chaotique. J'avais deux interviews très matinales, et je passais sur Leno le soir même. J'ai à peine eu le temps de respirer. Sherlock a été mon héros. Il m'a obligé à faire la sieste et m'a nourri, a fait le taxi et m'a emmené dîner chez Ivy après l'enregistrement de Leno.

**Sherlock:** Quand le patron nous a conduits à notre table, John a reçu des applaudissements de toute la salle.

**John:** C'était adorable. Embarrassant, mais adorable.

[Diane montre le numéro d'Entertainment Weekly d'après les Oscars; la couverture montre plusieurs photos de la soirée, et la plus grande est une photo de John et Sherlock enlacés]

**Diane:** Cette photo de vous est devenue emblématique. Où a-t-elle été prise?

**John:** C'était à la soirée de Vanity Fair, notre dernier arrêt avant de rentrer chez nous. Cette photo était partout pendant ces premières semaines.

**Diane:** Le tenant du titre de Meilleur Acteur est généralement inondé de contrats le lendemain, mais ce n'était pas votre cas, c'est bien ça?

**John:** Oh, j'ai reçu beaucoup d'offres, mais pas du genre que j'espérais. Je ne pouvais pas me montrer faible, ou accepter des rôles plus petits que ceux que j'avais déjà pris, ou j'aurais eu l'air désespéré. Le genre de rôles que je cherchais ne m'étaient pas proposés. Mon agent ne parvenait pas à m'obtenir des entretiens pour les scripts qui m'intéressaient. J'ai dû envisager le fait que ma relation de couple soit peut-être la fin de ma carrière telle que je la connaissait.

**Diane:** Avez-vous envisagé de mettre fin à cette relation?

**John:** Non. Absolument pas. Mais j'ai effectivement envisagé de faire des changements. Si Hollywood n'était plus une option, j'ai pensé que je retournerais à Londres. Travailler pour la BBC, travailler sur scène. Il y a beaucoup de travail excellent et de grande qualité qui se fait ici, et le choix de mon compagnon ne pose pas autant de problèmes qu'à Los Angeles. Mais abandonner Sherlock pour améliorer ma rentabilité? Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Mais cela dit, j'ai tout de même eu peur de ce qui arriverait à notre couple si je ne travaillais pas.

**Diane:** Pourquoi?

**John:** Sherlock travaillait; en fait, il venait de signer pour le genre de projet dont il avait longtemps rêvé. Je n'avais pas de perspectives d'avenir. J'étais content pour lui, j'étais enthousiaste pour son projet, mais je sentais que si je ne trouvais pas de travail de mon côté, la rancune me guetterait. Je ne suis qu'un être humain, et je ne sais pas combien de couples j'ai vu se désintégrer à Hollywood de cette façon-là. La carrière de l'un prend son envol pendant que celle de l'autre stagne, et ça tue la relation. Je n'allais pas laisser cela nous arriver. J'aurais encore préféré tout abandonner.

**Diane:** Combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour que les choses s'arrangent?

**John:** Quatre semaines après les Oscars, j'ai reçu exactement la proposition que j'espérais.

**Diane:** Et qu'est-ce que c'était?

**John:** On m'a offert le rôle principal dans le prochain film des frères Coen. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver de film plus excitant pour entamer cette nouvelle phase de ma vie d'acteur. Mon personnage est différent de tout ce que j'ai jamais joué, et je suis très impatient de m'y attaquer.

**Diane:** On dirait que beaucoup de choses vont dépendre de la manière dont ce film sera reçu.

**John:** Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'ai confiance en Joel et Ethan. Leur scénario est drôle, c'est macabre, c'est inattendu, et le reste du casting est fantastique. Je pense qu'on peut compter dessus. Leur foi en moi et en mon aptitude à porter ce film semble avoir ouvert les vannes, et d'autres réalisateurs m'ont contacté. J'ai un autre projet en attente après celui-ci.

**Diane:** Sherlock, révéler votre homosexualité n'a pas eu d'effet aussi nuisible sur votre carrière. Comment cela se fait-il?

**Sherlock:** Ce n'était pas tout à fait une surprise. John et moi occupons - ou avions l'habitude d'occuper, des niches très différentes en tant qu'acteurs. Sa rentabilité est basée sur l'attrait qu'il exerce sur les femmes et sur le grand public. Être gay aurait eu, franchement, beaucoup moins d'impact sur ma carrière. John a raison en ce qui concerne l'effet que cela aurait eu sur notre couple s'il n'avait pas pu miser sur le succès d'_À un Étranger_. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais géré les choses si sa carrière avait pris fin à cause de moi.

**John:** Espérons que nous n'aurons jamais à le savoir. Mais nous l'aurions géré _tous les deux_, pas seulement toi.

**Sherlock:** Il n'arrête pas de dire des choses comme ça. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire quoi que ce soit en équipe. En fait, je suis plutôt connu pour mon _absence_ d'esprit d'équipe.

**John:** Tu t'en sors très bien.

**Sherlock:** C'est ce qu'il dit maintenant. Revenez nous voir dans un an.

**Diane:** Alors à quoi ressemble votre vie, maintenant que vous êtes mariés et que vos carrières vont de l'avant?

**John:** Eh bien, nous ne sommes mariés que depuis une semaine. La vie n'est pas différente, jusqu'à présent.

**Sherlock:** Nous avons eu une quantité atroce de paperasse.

**Diane:** Est-ce que vous vous sentez différents?

**John:** [il regarde Sherlock; ils sourient doucement tous les deux] Oui, un peu. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait le cas, mais nous nous sentons pourtant différents. Il y a quelque chose dans le fait d'échanger ces anneaux et de dire ces mots. Ces mots sont puissants.

**Sherlock:** La race humaine a donné une importance irrationnelle aux litanies et aux incantations depuis que le langage a été inventé. Le mariage est seulement l'un de nos exemples les plus banals.

**John:** En tout cas, ça ne l'a pas rendu plus sentimental, comme vous pouvez le constater.

**Sherlock:** Ça ne t'a pas rendu plus rationnel.

**John:** C'était le but? Puis-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a fait une demande en mariage? Alors l'incantation irrationnelle, c'était ton idée.

**Sherlock:** Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais immunisé, j'ai seulement dit que c'était irrationnel. Je suis tout à fait capable d'être irrationnel.

**John:** Diane, j'espère que vous appréciez à sa juste valeur la révélation qu'il vient de nous faire.

**Diane:** Tout a été enregistré. Il ne peut pas revenir dessus.

**Sherlock:** Pour moi, le demander en mariage était simplement le meilleur moyen de prouver à John le sérieux et l'engagement avec lesquels je voulais créer une vie avec lui.

**John:** Et recevoir la copropriété de ma maison par défaut.

**Sherlock:** Tu avais déjà la copropriété de celle-ci, ça me paraît équitable.

**Diane:** Et si nous passions aux questions pratiques, alors?

**John:** D'accord.

**Diane:** Qui fait la cuisine?

**John:** C'est moi. Il est nul en cuisine.

**Sherlock:** John est un excellent cuisinier, quand il a le temps.

**Diane:** Ça veut dire que c'est vous qui faites la vaisselle?

**Sherlock:** Naturellement. N'est-ce pas le seul arrangement convenable?

**Diane:** Qui prend le plus de place dans le placard?

**Sherlock:** Je crains que ce soit moi.

**John:** Vous devriez voir sa collection de smokings. Et les _chaussures_, mon dieu.

**Diane:** Qui est le plus romantique?

**John et Sherlock:** [en même temps] C'est lui.

[ils se regardent]

**John:** Quand il m'a demandé en mariage, il m'a donné une paire de boutons de manchette avec la date de notre rencontre gravée dessus en chiffres romains. CQFD.

**Sherlock:** Tu as traversé un océan pour te déclarer et tu as signalé ta présence en dissimulant une fleur dans mon bouquet d'adieu.

**John:** Tu avais déjà tes propres tickets pour traverser ce même océan et me faire ta déclaration!

**Sherlock:** Oui, mais je n'avais pas préparé d'arrangement floral comme signal.

**John:** Tu cherches la petite bête, là.

**Diane:** D'accord, vous êtes à égalité.

**John:** [rit] Très bien.

**Diane:** Qu'est-ce qui vous attend maintenant?

**Sherlock:** Nous tournons tous les deux cet été. Je serai à Prague pour plusieurs mois.

**John:** Je tournerai à Los Angeles, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de lui rendre visite. Ce sera notre première longue séparation depuis que Sherlock a déménagé aux États-Unis l'automne dernier. Je ne suis pas très impatient.

**Sherlock:** Nous espérons avoir le temps de faire un voyage d'abord, peut-être une lune de miel digne de ce nom.

**John:** La Nouvelle-Zélande.

**Sherlock:** Non, la Suède.

**John:** Hawaï.

**Sherlock:** Je ne vais pas aller à Hawaï.

**John:** Il a une phobie de la lumière du soleil. Il doit conserver ce teint de porcelaine Victorien.

**Sherlock:** La destination de la lune de miel est encore indéterminée, apparemment.

**John:** Nous allons probablement nous disputer, ne jamais tomber d'accord, abandonner et rester ici.

**Diane:** Avez-vous déjà parlé de fonder une famille?

**John:** En fait, non. Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté. [il regarde Sherlock] Ce n'était pas très malin, n'est-ce pas?

**Sherlock:** Tu devais être particulièrement dans la lune, pour oublier de le mentionner? Parce que ce n'était pas très malin, non.

**John:** Je n'étais pas spécialement dans la lune, non. Mais c'est une idée intéressante.

**Sherlock:** Si par "intéressante" tu entends "terrifiante."

**John:** [rit] Je crois que cette conversation va devoir encore attendre un peu.

**Diane:** Vous avez tous les deux énormément évolué depuis un an. Quels sont vos plus grands espoirs pour l'avenir?

[ils ont tous les deux l'air songeur]

**John:** J'espère que nous serons toujours capables d'équilibrer nos carrières et notre vie privée. J'espère pouvoir continuer à soutenir ma famille, et rester proche d'eux. J'espère que je serai toujours capable de faire le travail que j'aime, et participer à de bons films, même de grands films, et que j'aurai toujours Sherlock à mes côtés pour traverser tout ça.

**Sherlock:** J'espère tout ça aussi, mais plus que tout, j'espère pouvoir être un bon mari pour John, et que nous serons toujours aussi heureux que nous le sommes pour l'instant.

[John prend sa main, souriant]

**John:** Vous voyez? Je vous avais dit qu'il était romantique.


	21. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

_24 février 2013_

Les tapis rouges ne changeaient pas. Cet océan de cramoisi sous vos pieds, ces flashs d'appareils photos, les fans hurlant avec leurs pancartes, les membres du personnel avec leurs badges, les assistants et les publicistes, les journalistes avec leur micros et leurs questions - toujours les mêmes questions ineptes. John était ravi de ne pas avoir autant de monologues à faire que l'année précédente; ce soir il était seulement présentateur, et ni lui ni Sherlock n'étaient attendus pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, à part peut-être quelques blagues à leurs dépens. L'année passée, ils constituaient le plus gros ragot du coin. Maintenant, ils étaient de l'histoire ancienne.

Les acclamations de la foule le frappèrent comme un coup de poing quand Sherlock et lui sortirent de la voiture. Il fit quelques petits signes tandis qu'ils remontaient le tapis rouge main dans la main, saluant quelques-uns de leurs collègues, prenant la pose pour des photos.

"Assommant," marmonna Sherlock alors qu'ils se tenaient sous un déluge de flashs d'appareils photos. "Ils ne se lassent donc jamais de voir des photos de nous en smoking?"

"On dirait que non," dit John, sans cesser de sourire. "Si tu t'ennuies, fais quelques personnes pour moi."

"Et qui veux-tu que je 'fasse' pour toi?"

Ils bougèrent lentement le long du tapis, emportés par le flot de tenues de soirées. "Euh, cet homme là-bas, avec la boucle d'oreille."

"Étudiant en cinéma. Job à mi-temps comme assistant publiciste. Habite dans la Vallée, possède un petit chien pas très propre."

"Maintenant cette femme avec le truc rose."

"La parente de quelqu'un, probablement la mère de quelqu'un qui travaille dans la catégorie des arts technologiques. Mmmh, je dirais un chef décorateur. Peut-être un directeur artistique."

"John! Sherlock!"

Ils se retournèrent, et John sourit et embrassa Ellen pendant que Sherlock recevait une pleine brassée de Portia, puis ils échangèrent leurs places et répétèrent le processus. Il était vaguement conscient des nombreux flashs qui s'activaient - tant d'homosexuels célèbres d'un seul coup! - mais il les chassa de son esprit. "J'espérais te voir ce soir," dit John. "Est-ce que je viens sur le plateau? Le studio est encore en train de mettre au point mon horaire avec la presse."

"J'adorerais m'arranger avec toi, c'est toujours un plaisir," dit Ellen avec un grand sourire.

"D'accord, je trouverai le moyen de venir. Nous nous disions que, eh bien..." Il jeta un œil à Sherlock. "Le moment est peut-être venu pour cette apparition commune."

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Ne te moque pas de moi, John."

"Irène pense que c'est une idée géniale. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons faire en sorte que ça marche."

"D'accord! Faisons ça! Génial!"

Portia leur fit signe de se rassembler en levant son téléphone. "Souriez!" dit-elle en les fixant à travers son écran. Ellen les attrapa par l'épaule, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour passer un bras autour de Sherlock, qui dut se voûter légèrement, et ils sourirent devant l'objectif de Portia.

Ils échangèrent quelques accolades supplémentaires avant de se séparer. Irène les menait vers les photographes d'_Access_ _Hollywood_. "Le premier des trois," murmura-t-elle tandis qu'ils approchaient. "Restez concis. Bill mentionnera probablement les Golden Globes."

Une chose que John avait toujours appréciée chez Billy Bush, c'est qu'il ne perdait pas de temps. Il leur serra la main rapidement avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. "Je suis ici avec le gagnant de l'Oscar du Meilleur Acteur de l'an passé, John Watson, qui présentera ce soir. John, en quoi est-ce différent de la dernière fois, quand vous êtes venu en tant que nominé?"

"C'est beaucoup moins éprouvant pour les nerfs. Je ne suis pas du tout sur le point de vomir, ce qui change agréablement."

"Et qui est votre cavalier?" dit Billy avec un clin d'œil.

"Aucune idée. Il m'a suivit depuis le Starbucks."

Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant. "Tu avais l'air si triste, en achetant ton Latte en smoking, tout seul. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin de quelqu'un à ton bras."

"Sherlock, félicitations pour votre victoire aux Golden Globes le mois dernier!"

"Merci. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour moi; je suis seulement le faire-valoir de John, ce soir."

"John, vous allez décerner l'Oscar de la Meilleure Actrice. Des pronostiques?"

"Toutes ces interprétations étaient fantastiques. Mon seul pronostique est que je serai très heureux d'embrasser n'importe laquelle d'entre elles."

"Merci d'être passé par ici! Profitez bien de la soirée!"

"Pas de problème, Billy." Ils avancèrent sur le tapis.

"Starbucks?" murmura Sherlock à son oreille.

"Faire-valoir?"

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que quelqu'un les appelle de nouveau. "Hé, le plus beau couple en smoking," dit Joe, en prenant une photo avec son iPhone. John saisit l'iPhone, s'esquiva et passa un bras autour de Joe pour prendre une autre selfie.

"N'oublie pas de tweeter ça, je m'attends à être tendance ce soir," dit John. "Je vais essayer de me faire photographier avec le plus de nominés possible. J'espère lancer un #photobombjohn hashtag." Ils éclatèrent de rire. "Première nomination, Joe. Félicitations, le film était spectaculaire."

"Merci. Mais je ne vais pas gagner, cela dit."

"Non, en effet," dit Sherlock. "C'est bien de l'accepter dès maintenant."

"Tu es tellement encourageant, Sherlock."

"Le réalisme est le meilleur des encouragements."

"Seigneur, John, comment fais-tu? Enfin, il est très mignon et tout, mais bon..."

John éclata de rire. "Tu n'es pas au courant? C'est un coup publicitaire."

"C'est probablement le plus long de l'histoire."

"Tu as vu Leo? Je crois qu'il sera ma prochaine victime de photobomb."

"Je viens de le voir, je crois qu'il est là-bas près de la petite plateforme machin-chose. Oh, et fais attention, Mel est ici."

"Pourquoi faudrait-il faire attention?" dit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oh, tu n'es pas au courant? Il a dit à Paul qu'il allait venir le plus tard possible ce soir pour ne pas tomber sur 'ces pédés anglais'.

John ne put retenir son éclat de rire. C'était tout ce que la remarque méritait. "C'est tout de même drôle qu'il s'imagine encore que son opinion intéresse quelqu'un."

Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement. "Et il est soit stupide, soit vraiment égocentrique pour dire une chose pareille à Paul, qui est un ami à nous."

Le publiciste de Joe le tirait par la manche. "À plus tard, les gars. John, il faut qu'on parle de... de ce truc avec ce scénario, celui qu'Alan a écrit?"

"Je sais, on en parlera. Bonne chance ce soir," dit John.

Sherlock et lui continuèrent, posant pour des photos ici et là. "C'est dans mon imagination, ou est-ce que la frénésie des photographes autour de nous s'est un peu calmée?" dit John.

"Ce n'est pas dans ton imagination. Des cibles toutes neuves et toutes belles nous ont remplacés."

"Dieu merci. Il en a fallu du temps." Ils avancèrent encore le long du tapis. "Je suppose que nous ne sommes plus qu'un de ces couples ennuyeux d'Hollywood, à présent."

"Ce n'était pas le but?"

John s'arrêta. Il regarda les rangées de photographes, les journalistes, les fans qui hurlaient. Certains d'entre eux tenaient des pancartes, la plupart pour les nominés de cette année, mais il en repéra quelques-unes pour Sherlock et pour lui. Il fit un petit signe vers la foule, recevant en retour une vague de cris et d'acclamations. Il vit un jeune homme qui lui envoyait un baiser; il le pointa du doigt et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le jeune homme fit semblant de s'évanouir.

"John?"

Sherlock s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin et le regardait. John était figé sur place, momentanément submergé par sa propre existence.

_Seigneur, John. Tu es à la cérémonie Oscars pour la seconde fois en deux ans. Et pourquoi es-tu de retour cette année? Parce que tu as GAGNÉ l'an passé. Ces cris que tu entends? Ils sont pour toi. Cette nouvelle carrière à laquelle tu n'osais plus rêver? Tu l'as eue. Cette vie solitaire à laquelle tu t'étais résigné? Un souvenir lointain. Tu t'es fait avoir, Johnny. Tu vois cet homme magnifique qui a l'air tout droit sorti de la couverture de GQ? Celui qui te regarde comme si tu étais devenu fou? C'est ton mari. Essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop à côté de tes pompes, tu passes à la télévision._

John secoua la tête légèrement et croisa le regard de Sherlock; l'échange tacite fut rapide.

_Où étais-tu parti à l'instant?_

_Je prenais juste un moment pour moi. Tout va bien._

_Ça va alors?_

_Oui, ça va, je te le dirai plus tard._

_D'accord, tu me le diras plus tard._

Sherlock tendit la main. John fit quelques pas en avant et la saisit, et ils reprirent leur trajet sur le tapis. "Tu t'ennuies encore?"

"Affreusement," dit Sherlock, mais ses yeux pétillaient et son pouce caressait le dos de la main de John.

"D'accord. Fais cet homme-là, celui avec le chapeau."

"C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi? Un numéro de cirque pour t'amuser? Un divertissement bon marché?"

"Non, bien sûr que non, tu es aussi un bon coup. Même si on pourrait aussi appeler ça un divertissement bon marché, je suppose."

Sherlock secoua la tête, soupirant dans une feinte indignation. "Que suis-je donc devenu?" songea-t-il.

"La même chose que moi." John se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il entendit des acclamations et des hurlements et une rafale de cliquetis d'appareils photos, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. "Je t'aime," murmura-t-il.

"Je t'aime aussi." Sherlock lui sourit. "Alors, lequel voulais-tu que je fasse? Celui avec le chapeau?"

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>Il y a quelques personnes que j'aimerais remercier ici à la fin. Tout d'abord mon incroyable bêta, <strong>tzikeh<strong>. Vous n'avez pas idée. Pour leur soutien inébranlable et leur empressement à m'écouter parler des détails de cette histoire, je dois aussi remercier mes amies de fandom **mariemjs**, **moony**, **mazarin221b**, ma britpickeuse **Kayleigh**, ma source d'informations hollywoodienne **Crystal**, et surtout, chacun d'entre vous, pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires.

Je n'en ai pas fini avec Actor!John-et-Sherlock. Mes fics vont faire un bref hiatus pendant que les nouveaux épisodes seront diffusés, mais une fois que la fureur sera retombée, il y aura de nouvelles fics de ma part, certainement le mariage de John et Sherlock, que certains d'entre vous, je pense, ont été déçus de ne pas voir dans cette histoire. Patience!

Mes remerciements les plus humbles et les plus sincères, et je vous retrouve tous bientôt!

* * *

><p><em>Note de la traductrice: <em>_Que dire après tout ça? Ça fait un an jour pour jour que j'ai commencé cette traduction, et mon dieu, je n'avais pas idée du temps que cela prendrait! Mais je n'ai aucun regret. Cette fic était un endroit magnifique pour passer une année, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Merci mille fois à toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et qui m'ont tenu compagnie par MP et sur Facebook, je n'aurais pas dépassé le premier chapitre sans vous._

_Madlori a effectivement écrit plusieurs séquelles qu'elle a posté sur AO3; je les traduirai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je vais relire cette fic et corriger les erreurs qui traînent par-ci par-là, achever d'autres traductions que j'ai commencées, mettre le tout sur AO3, et faire quelques fics plus courtes pour me changer les idées._

_Et je voudrais dire à ceux qui n'ont pas le courage de lire en anglais: allez-y, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Ouvrez un dictionnaire en ligne dans une fenêtre (par exemple la page www . collinsdictionary . com, ou le Urban Dictionary pour l'argot) et lisez. Vous allez voir, les auteurs réutilisent sans arrêt les mêmes expressions, et après quelques fics vous n'ouvrirez plus le dictionnaire que de temps à autre. Et puis on progresse très très vite quand on essaie de lire des lemons..._

_Je vous embrasse tous!_


End file.
